Domino One
by Sine Nomine
Summary: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hop
1. Prologue: Domino One

****

TITLE: DOMINO ONE (Prologue/?)

****

AUTHOR NAME: Sine Nomine (formerly, Karen von Gryffindor)

****

AUTHOR EMAIL: sine_nomine_1@yahoo.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst

****

KEYWORDS: Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations

****

RATING: PG-13 for highly emotional situation, sexual innuendo, and foul language

****

SPOILERS: PoA

****

SUMMARY: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I kind of do a play on certain of J.K.'s quotes in here, such as the first lines of the Sorcerer's Stone, and the quote about how hearing things that other people can't isn't good (from Chamber of Secrets). If you're a HP fan, you'll know it when you see it, just like the characters- Oh, and I didn't write the words to "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star either." (there's a shocker!). I don't know who did, but whoever it was, I give you credit.

Furthermore, the character of Kezia was created by Emma, more commonly known as Emma the Dilemma- a fantastic fanfic author, if you ever get the chance to read her work. I took her character (with permission), who she created from a RP game we were both in, and changed her around a bit. Basically she attributed the name, looks and eye color. I gave her everything else. Everything else is mine. The Anblicks, the situation, everything.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, and finally I want to go through a quick dedication. I wouldn't have even thought about writing a fanfic if it weren't for the Harry Potter RPG I joined. And this story is dedicated to the other members of that group: V (we'll miss you!), Ashely, Ola, Aaron, and Emma. Whether you know it or not, you all have inspired me in one way or another to write this fanfic. Some of you have characters name after you, some of you have character personalities named after you, some of you have your RPG character in the story. I just want to say thanks and enjoy!

And that goes for everyone: THANK YOU and ENJOY!

****

PROLOGUE: DOMINO ONE 

__

Omri Anblick glided through the hallway of his cottage, a small smirk playing against his dazzling blue eyes. He already knew what was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, and although it was his parental duty to be upset, he just couldn't resist a smile. She was probably his only weakness. 

__

"You're supposed to be asleep," he chimed in a very serious mock warning, even before he reached her bedroom door. 

__

"I am asleep!" insisted a small voice. Omri walked to the doorway and poked his head in. A small lump was protruding from under a Snoopy bedspread, and a tangle of dark hair veiled two eyes, closed very, very tightly. "See??" She was trying not to move her lips. 

__

"Ahhhhhh…Oh, I see," chuckled Omri, quite amused. "Well, if you're asleep, then I guess I'll keep my bedtime story until another night…" 

__

Two large brown eyes popped open instantly. 

__

"Well, I'm awake now…." replied the little girl, with a long, drawn-out, dramatic sigh. 

__

Omri looked at her carefully. "No… no.. I'm pretty sure you're still talking in your sleep.. yes, that must be it. Oh well, some other time, I guess…." 

__

"DAAAAAAADDY!" 

__

"Hmmmmmm??" 

__

"Tell me story… PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE????" 

__

"Well, I don't-" 

__

The girl sat up, and stuck out her fist insistently. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" 

__

Omri's eyes flashed bluer in a further amused manner. "If you win?" 

__

"Then I get a story. And if you win, I'll go to sleep." 

__

Raising his eyebrows, he couldn't help but grin. "Okay then." He sat down on the bed, and looked like he was straining to concentrate. It didn't take much to beat his daughter. She didn't quite get that yet. 

"One……..Two……….. THREE!" 

__

The little girl looked disparaged at her father's scissors, snipping her well thought out paper. "Daddy," she pouted, "You ALWAYS win……." 

__

"Yes, I do," he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. He leaned in close to his daughter, dropping his voice to a whisper. "And you want to know a secret?" She nodded eagerly. "It's magic!" 

__

The child's eyes lit up. "'Cause you're a Garden, right daddy?" 

__

Omri's smile faultered slightly as he corrected her with large, laughing eyes. "It's **Guardian**, love, not garden. I'm a **Guardian**.-" 

__

"And you work in a BIG castle!!" 

__

"Yep, but not anymore, remember?" 

__

"- And there was a King, and Queen, and a Princess…" 

__

Omri smiled. "Not exactly sweetie," 

__

"No King? Queen? Not even a PRINCESS?????" she squeaked, utterly appalled. 

__

"Nope. Not at all. Sad to say, but it's true…." 

__

"Why not!?!" 

__

"Well, because it's not that kind of castle…" he answered, monitoring his daughter's curious face. "BUT that's getting into a bedtime story that you lost, remember?" 

__

The girl's face contorted into a well-executed puppy dog face, with huge, weepy brown eyes. 

__

"OH, sweetie…" grumbled her father, wincing slightly, trying to look away. But it was no use. After a few moments of relentless exposure to the dreaded puppy dog look, Omri crumbled. Omri was by no means weak. His daughter was simply that strong. Part of her knew it too, even though she was only four years old. 

__

"All right. Scoot over," he sighed, as his daughter shuffled to the side eagerly. Once he got comfortable hanging half off the bed with his arm around his daughter and his back smothering his little girl's pillow, he began. "Now, let's see… which story…" 

__

"The Castle one!" 

__

"No.. that's one for when you're older…" 

__

"The Frog Prince, then!" 

__

Omri groaned silently to himself. That had been a bedtime rerun for the past month. Something about kissing frogs and other strange beasts… Omri sincerely hoped that this fascination died before puberty. He glanced out the window at the shimmering moon and the glittering stars and studied them thoughtfully. "No Frog Prince tonight. I think I got something better…" 

__

And so he began. 

__

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,-" 

__

"Aww, daddy, I know this one.." 

__

"Not the way I tell it. Just listen." 

__

And so he began again in his rhythmic speaking, and this time, he was uninterrupted. 

**__**

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,   
**_How I wonder what you are:_**   
**_Up above the world so high,_**   
**_Like a diamond in the sky!_**   
**_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,_**   
**_How I wonder what you are…"_**

* * * * *

Ana Anblick, of number 141 County Line Road, was proud to say that she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. She was a normal teenager, doing and experiencing and feeling everything expected of a 15-year-old. She was a textbook teenager in everything she did and was, and no one ever thought to think otherwise. 

Or maybe that's just bull. Let's try this again. 

Ana Anblick of number 141 County Line Road was proud to say that she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Despite growing up and living with her mother in the far northeast and rural corner of Maine, she was completely and absolutely normal. Not a singe of un-normalness in Ana Anblick… no sir. Not an ounce. 

Well, I suppose that's more accurate, but it's still not quite there. Let's do this one more time. 

Ana Anblick of number 141 County Line Road was proud to say that she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Despite growing up in a cool, rainy, yet immensely beautiful deserted hillside in northern Maine with her mother and the haunting memories of her long deceased father, Ana was completely normal. 

And oh, by the way, she saw visions. 

Not just any old daydreams, mind you. But the heart-stopping, mind-boggling, head-turning visions that made you think every piece of reality a dream, and every dream, reality. They came at morning, in the evening, in her sleep… during school, during dinner… Ana could not control her visions in any way, shape or form. 

Sometimes the visions were easy to understand. For example, once, when Ana was around eight years old, she was eating dinner with her mother. Suddenly, a birthday cake appeared in the middle table, with a black rain cloud hovering above it. And so it would apparently rain on her birthday. And it did (much to her dismay). 

Other visions were more difficult to understand. Once, not too long before the beginning of our story, she was playing piano. Claire de Lune- it was her favorite song, and from what she understood, her father's as well. Quietly, she played, becoming lost in the sweet melody, when all of a sudden, notes began jumping around on the page. Ana watched with fascination as they formed the image of a man holding what looked to be some sort of conductor's stick… or a wand or some sort- Ana didn't really know. But much like the vision of the birthday cake and rain cloud, the vision disappeared after seconds. 

Of course, Ana never really told anyone. The visions started suddenly, when Ana was barely six years old, occurring perhaps every few days or so. But this was around the time when Ana's father passed away. To say the least, Ana's mother was devastated. Ana had never seen her cry until the day when men in strange, almost dress-like clothing came to their door. And when she did start crying, she didn't stop for a long, long time. –That's no six-year-old's exaggeration either. It frightened Ana to death, and she didn't dare tell her mother that she was going insane. 

And that is exactly what Ana had figured was happening. She came to the conclusion at the wise age of eight that what she saw, other people couldn't. And seeing things that other people couldn't was never a good sign, not even in the deserted hillsides of Maine. So she kept the secrets to herself, and that suited her just fine. Better to deal with one's own sanity alone than to have a worrying mother. 

So Ana went to school, and although she made a few distant friends, she decidedly laid low, and kept a quiet profile. And no one saw her as anything except shy, although sometimes Ana thought she saw her mother giving her a very searching glance, even when she had hiding and ignoring the hallucinations (as she called them) down to an art. And as for going insane, Ana decided that it was inevitable. If she couldn't fix it herself, it was pretty damn unfixable. That was her philosophy. That, and "try to blend in, and just do what everyone else does." 

After all, Ana Anblick of number 141 County Line Road was proud to say that she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. 

Or at least she said that. But she didn't really believe it one bit. And with the visions growing longer, stronger and more numerous with age, hiding her secret was becoming an 'easier said than done' situation. The visions started becoming disturbing, dark, and gruesome, and the mighty strength of the fifteen year was beginning to see its limits. And it all came down to one seemingly random vision, on one seemingly random evening, during one seemingly random dream, that the first domino fell, causing a chain reaction that would eventually turn the world upside down. 

__

* * * * *

Ana Anblick's piercing scream bolted through the dead of night. 

Hilde Anblick flew out of her bed instantly, flying blindly yet accurately and swiftly through the pitch black hallways, frantically wondering what could possibly be the source of such an outburst. She knew her daughter inside and out. She rarely freaked out about anything, especially since she was little - or at least never let on that she did. Well, except for spiders. But this was no spider. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached her daughter's room, and threw on the lights. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust, but she finally saw Ana, paler than her white bedroom walls, her thick, long brown hair plastered to her head and face with sweat. Hilde approached her daughter slowly and wide eyed- surveying her rock back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. Hilde almost stopped breathing at the sight of her happy, strong daughter being thrashed to this level, and when she finally did speak, her voice came out in a horse whisper. "Ana… what's wrong? What happened?" She gaped in horror, sitting down on the bed. 

Ana froze. She wiped her face on her pillow thoroughly before raising her lost brown eyes to her mother's. With forced composure she sat up, until her eyes were level with her mother's, and she just stared into her eyes with such an inexpressible need for peace that Hilde recoiled slightly. "Ana?" She reached out, and put her arms around her daughter, holding her close to her. And as Ana began to shake with heavy, silent sobs, Hilde found herself crying. "Please, little Liebe," she pleaded. "Just let me help you!" 

"You can't…" 

"Sweetie, you don't know that! Let me try-" 

"You CAN'T! You CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY….You can't help me…" 

'Take _them_ away?' The words echoed through Hilde's mind as she felt a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. _'Please… not this_,' she pleaded silently in her mind, observing the maniacal desperation and frustration in her daughter's eyes. 

"Ana, sweetie- my little Liebe- tell me." There was a certain odd tone that made her German-accented voice seem heavier. 

"No.. mom… no…" 

Hilde suddenly became very blunt. "Ana, do you see visions? Do you see things that other people can't see?" She felt her daughter stiffen in her arms, and she pushed her away and held her at arms length. "Tell me the truth…" 

Ana stared at her mother with wide, glistening brown eyes. "Hallucinations…how….-how did you know?" 

Hilde closed her eyes, forcing a few stray tears down her face. She helped her daughter to lay down in bed, and covered her with her new and updated Snoopy bedspread. Brushing some of Ana's hair back out of her face, Hilde looked off into the starry night sky distantly. "Magic." 

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, in a dusty, odd-colored room of a London, Aaron Mandam sat in the control room, doodling on his yellow notepad with disinterest as dozens of cauldrons bubbled around him. "Sure…give the intern the night shift. That's what interns are for, after all…doing all the stupid crap that no one else wants to do!" he grumbled, stabbing at the pad with his quill. 

"Oh, can it!" snapped Ashely as she busied herself with transfiguring darts out of straws she stole from the compound's mess hall. "You grumbling won't help anything!" 

"Ashely, listen. I've wanted to be part of the Resistance since I was EIGHT. I have every registered seer memorized, every known location embedded into my mind, and I even have my own theories about where LeBab is located! And here I am, in the place and organization I spent years getting into, and I'm stuck with the lousy night shift? This is not what I imagined!" 

"Oh, well, Mr. Wizard, then tell me what complaining will accomplish!" 

"More than playing darts will!" 

"ERRRRRRRRRR! Oh, I'm sorry, that answer is incorrect," she grinned, holding up a picture of their boss. He looked at the two of them nervously. She hung it on the far wall of control room, and resumed her place next to Aaron, who was grudgingly dividing up the darts. Taking careful aim, Ashley threw the first dart in a graceful motion. The business-robed man shrieked and dove off the side of the picture frame to another picture of dogs playing poker. "This is a physical activity in which you can relieve stress and anger. Let the anger go! Feel the love!" she chuckled. 

"Oh, go on, then!" 

"Do you need a hug, love?" grinned Ashely. "I think you do!!" 

"ARRRGH! Stop!" he grumbled, dodging her and tossing a dart at the same time. The dart embedded itself in the bulletin board about five feet from the nearest portrait. 

"You aim like a girl!" taunted Ashely sassily. 

"Only when I'm being attacked by Miss Congeniality over here! I could hit Mr. Crouch and his enormous 

bum wearing a blindfold!" 

Ashley looked at him oddly as she stood, went to the door, and closed it. A smile played on her lips as she snapped the bolt shut and approached Aaron slowly. Something about the way she was looking at him made him back up, and fall into a chair behind him. "Is that so?" she smiled at him alluringly as she walked up to him, wearing an extremely sexy smile. 

"Um…. Yeah…" squeaked Aaron nervous at her proximity. Her botton-down uniform began to be closed very low on her chest- an aspect that Aaron had just become aware of when she came and sat on his lap, and started playing seductively with his navy blue Caucus Resistance uniform's tie. 

"Well then, Mr. Mandam," she cooed into his ear softly, her hot breath dancing across his ear and neck softly, "PROVE IT." She yanked on his tie firmly, wearing a wide smile as she untied it, and wrapped it over his eyes. 

Aaron frowned, as he was pulled blindly to his feet. Spinning slightly in an attempt to locate Ashley, he grumbled. "I could sue your ass off for that little bit of sexual harassment!" 

"Yeah," he could tell she was smiling, "But you won't. You know it's the only action you ever get!" 

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. It was true. "Where's the dart!" he grumbled. Grabbing his wand, he muttered a summoning charm, and the wand fell precisely into his hand. "All right," he concentrated heavily. 

"Oh, look at Mr. Seer over here," Ashley laughed with more taunting. "Thinks he can envision where Mr. Crouch is…." 

"Taunt all you want, Ash, cause I got him!" He brought back his arm, and threw the dart quickly. From behind his blindfold, he couldn't see exactly where it went, but by the bubbling and hissing sound, followed by a tiny 'PING' sound (and Ashely's gasp), he could tell it wasn't good. 

"YOU IDIOT! You threw it into one of the cauldrons!" 

"Which one!?" he asked, ripping off the blindfold. He watched as Ashley rounded a few cauldrons and made her way to a particularly dusty one in the corner. 

"This one here!" she exclaimed. The potion inside was flashing a bright red color and fizzing furiously as opposed to the rest of them. "You BROKE it!" 

Aaron paled significantly. "Oh, Crouch will have my head for this one…….." 

Ashely bit her lip nervously. "I dunno, Aaron, this cauldron has been dorment for years. It's almost as if no one has used this fireplace for… lets see…" she muttered, taking of the chart from the rim and paging through it… "for almost nine years! Maybe it's abandoned, or something…" she muttered, recoiling at the popping bubbles that were emerging from the cauldron. 

"Nine years? What location is it monitoring?" 

"Uh… let me check.. US-234?" 

Aaron paled even further. "Oh no…" 

"What?" 

"That's supposed to be Omri Anblick and his family were hiding…" he drifted off, as he joined her at the cauldron. He stared into it, wide-eyed. 

"_THE Omri Anblick?_" 

"SHH!" he hissed as he leaned toward the bubbling concoction in concentration. Ashley looked at him like he was crazy before following his lead. She listened, and watched carefully. And then it happened. Very, very faintly, a bearded man with shiny white hair fogged the view, and she could hear his British accent. She was pretty sure it said something along the lines of, "…she's seeing visions?" or maybe it was "he's being Higgans…" she wasn't sure. And then a german-accented female, perhaps middle thirties appeared- dark, dark, brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. Her voice was even fainter, but it sounded like, "just like Omri…" 

But that was all they got. Suddenly, a ball of fire seemed to start in the middle of the potion. Aaron grabbed Ashley and they both retreated to under a table just in the nick of time- the Anblick cauldron exploded, covering the room in a mysterious red goo. 

And as Aaron and Ashely sat there, stunned, all that could manage to be said was "Call Mr. Crouch…." 

* * * * * 

At the same time, deep in the heart and height of the Himalayas, another faction was up in arms. Within a mysterious white castle of marble, ice and crystal, six people were being served Cabaret in six jeweled wine glasses by a flourish of light eyed centaurs. Only one seemed remotely excited. 

"To the Seventh Guardian!" toasted a beaming middle-aged Aussie with stunning hazel eyes. The rest just glared at him. 

"Michael," muttered an exhaustedly pale young woman with flashing violet eyes, "tell me you didn't call me out here at 7 in the morning to drink with you…" 

"You, my dear, were lucky," snapped a black and silver haired woman as she glowered at her with pitch black eyes. It is 5 AM in Morocco." 

The two women exchanged nasty looks before a black man with deep brown eyes stood up from the white marble table. "Please, Michael, just continue." 

Michael blinked at them blankly. " 'Right then. The Seventh Guardian. We've found her." 

A man with bright green eyes stood. "Good Heavens. Are you sure?" 

"Well, I can only speculate," grumbled he replied, grinning broadly, "but here's what I know. A message was intercepted between Albus Dumbledore and a German discussing how the child of the German was showing signs of divinitive talent!" He beamed at the crowd. 

There was a moments pause Michael waited for a reaction from the group, but the rest just stared blankly. 

"..Well? Aren't you going to guess who it was?" 

"NO," the black-eyed woman, standing defiantly, "but you're going to tell us before I smash you face into-" 

"Vespera!" snapped a quiet silver-eyed Russian, who leaned against one of the distant pillars, listening. "That is enough!" 

"I don't know what time it was by you, Kasek, but in Rabat, as I've already said, it was 5 AM!" 

Kasek looked at her disinterestedly and nodded to Michael. "Okay, Michael, I will humor you. Who was it?" 

"_Omri's daughter_! She's got the gift!" 

"You're jumping to conclusions, Michael. We don't know anything for sure." 

"She could just be a seer," nodded the purpled-eyed woman. 

"Or a fluke," snorted Vespera off to the side. 

Michael looked at the dubious group undauntedly. "Oh, open your inner eyes people! You're all True Seers- work with me here! She's an ANBLICK! She's complaining of visions! Don't tell me that's not enough for hope! Do you know how many Anblicks have been Guardians?" 

"Many," replied the brown-eyed African. "But not all." 

"Tomas, just think of the possibilities!" insisted Michael. "The prophecies! We know that the Seventh Seer will be found during our lifetimes! She fits everything we've seen so far!" 

"Michael," sighed the purple-eyed girl, "All we know is that the Seventh Seer will be found during our lifetimes. _That's ALL we know!_ I'm 24. There are many more years to me." 

"So there ya go, Kezzie! We're already 1 for 1! And only a True Seer with blue eyes will complete our circle! She's Omri's daughter! Surely she inherited his blue eyes!" 

"Blue eyes are recessive," pointed out the green-eyed man as he sank into his white marble chair. 

"What? No they're not!" 

"He's right, Michael" sighed Kezia, almost guilty to 'bring down his parade.' 

"Well she's still an Anblick," he grinned, raising his wineglass high in a toast before drinking what was left. A centaur immediately approached, carrying a tray with another glass of wine, which Michael accepted genially. The centaur retreated to the outer rim of the circular room by the other centaurs, who were deep in a discussion of their own. 

Kezia sighed, and Vespera glared at him darkly. Tomas, sensing this, turned back to Michael, who was sipping his wine contently. "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to investigate a little bit… you say she is German?" 

"Well, that's the thing. When Omri.. well.. dismissed himself from the circle," he recalled uncomfortably, "he married a German woman- I believe her name was Hilde Diercksmeier… yes… that was it… And they moved to the United States when they… er… went into hiding…" 

"And they're still there now?" 

"Yes, the wife and daughter remain in the northeast corner." 

Tomas turned to the green eyed man. "David, perhaps this should be your responsibility…" 

"You're kidding, right?" he smirked in disbelief. 

"Well, you're Canadian, and live the closest to her by far." 

"Yes, he is," replied Michael, interrupting gently. "But he's also pushing 50 years old." 

"He's been pushing 50 for ten years," added Vespera slyly. 

"Yes, thank you Vespera," grinned Michael cordially. "But I was thinking Kezia might be the best choice." 

"Why me!?" 

"Cause you're in her age range, and you have ties to Albus Dumbledore." 

"I'm ten years older than her." 

"Only nine, love, and the next one up is Verspera, and she's twenty five years older than her. …Not to mention she probably 

wouldn't make the best recruitment specialist…" 

Kasek spoke up suddenly from his pillar. "I want to make this absolutely clear. We are not recruiting this girl by any means. We are simply investigating if she has the gift. It is too early to do anything else. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" His silver gaze passed by each pair of eyes, each one nodding in respect and commitment. 

Michael, coughing uneasily, broke the silence that followed. "Kezia, can we count on you?" 

She looked around meekly before nodding. "If there's anything to see, I will see it." 

And with a nod and a series of farewells, the six left LeBab Tower. 

* * * * * 

"'scuse me, my lord, I am terribly sorry to interrupt." 

Across the candle lit room stood an imperial canopied bed, on which a beautiful woman with wavy black hair and olive skin sat, glowering at the servant's approach. A man stepped out of the adjacent room dressed in an elegant black robe, which rippled with his every step. His black hair and cruel eyes glimmered in the dim light, and there was something of a cruel smile playing on his lips. 

"Oh, do tell Gregory," he cooed, extending his hand toward the woman on the bed, who smiled seductively, stood, and joined him at his side. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to kiss neck in a very hungry manner. He smiled, half interested in the woman, and half humoring the servant that dared interrupt his quarters. "What could be so important, that you dare intrude at this hour?" 

The servant paled slightly. "Begging your pardon, my lord! But we've just received word that there is a possibility that Seventh Seer has been located." 

The Dark Lord raised his eyes with more interest as the woman started playing with his robes. "Enough!" he barked at her as he shoved her to the side roughly. He turned his attention back to the servant. "Who?" 

"The daughter of Omri Anblick." 

A vein protruded from his forehead but he smirked at his servant darkly. "A girl? Does the circle have her already?" 

"No sir, this just happened within the hour. She had some sort of frightening vision. Her mother contacted Dumbledore." 

The Dark Lord's face darkened. "Dumbledore…" he sighed with such a loathing that even the woman shrunk out of the room, leaving the servant trembling in fear. But much to his relief, Voldemort's face lightened after a moment, and he walked up to the servant. "You have done well," he assured his servant, slapping him on the shoulder with comradely. The servant stifled a small, nervous smile. 

"You are too kind, my lord… I am just the messenger…." 

"Nonsense! You have brought me some very intriguing information. Thank you. You are dismissed." 

Almost giddy, the servant bowed, and turned toward the door. But before he made it out of the room, the Dark lord called out again. "Oh, and by the way…" The servant turned back to see a rigid arm and a wand pointed in his direction. A mad gleam glittered in his eyes dangerously, "Never, EVER disturb me when I have… company." He grinned with such malice that the servant back up against the wall as he heard his last two words. "Avada Kedavra." 

Voldemort smirked over the dead body as he shouted for his servants- two vampires which walked in silkily. "Feed him to the werewolves." The two grabbed him, one on each side and began to drag him away when he added, grinning wickedly, "Oh, and send in the banshee… we were in the middle of something…" 

* * * * *

So fell the first domino. And as the young girl slept in the pre-dawn hours in her secure cabin, little did she know that she was being watched with covetous eyes from all over the world. She wouldn't have even thought for a moment that the world was being turned upside down for some of the most powerful people on the planet. And she couldn't have known that the next morning, her own world would not only be turned upside down, but inside out as well. 

* * *

Ooooooo, the tension. Haha. Okay, well I just wanted to share with you that my dream is to be a world class author. Like, a New York Times best seller. (Obviously not with a Fanfic… I tend to want to stay away from lawsuits.) But in order for that to happen, I need you to review my work! So if you would be so kind as to Review what you just read, please do! Thanks, and as always, Enjoy!


	2. Dreams, Visions and Exceptions

****

TITLE: DOMINO ONE (1/?)

****

AUTHOR NAME: Sine Nomine (formerly, Karen von Gryffindor)

****

AUTHOR EMAIL: sine_nomine_1@yahoo.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst

****

KEYWORDS: Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations

****

RATING: PG-13 for highly emotional situation, sexual innuendo, and foul language

****

SPOILERS: PoA

****

SUMMARY: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Furthermore, the character of Kezia was created by Emma, more commonly known as Emma the Dilemma- a fantastic fanfic author, if you ever get the chance to read her work. I took her character (with permission), who she created from a RP game we were both in, and changed her around a bit. Basically she attributed the name, looks and eye color. I gave her everything else. Everything else is mine. The Anblicks, the situation, everything.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, and finally I want to go through a quick dedication. I wouldn't have even thought about writing a fanfic if it weren't for the Harry Potter RPG I joined. And this story is dedicated to the other members of that group: V (we'll miss you!), Ashely, Ola, Aaron, and Emma. Whether you know it or not, you all have inspired me in one way or another to write this fanfic. Some of you have characters name after you, some of you have character personalities named after you, some of you have your RPG character in the story. I just want to say thanks and enjoy!

And that goes for everyone: THANK YOU and ENJOY!

CHAPTER ONE: DREAMS, VISIONS, AND EXCEPTIONS **__**

"Twinkle Twinkle, my fears subdue 

As I see thee shining through 

The night of darkness, night of black. 

You shall keep me on my track. 

You lead me on till morning's blue, 

But little starling, who'll lead you?" 

"Good morning, Hilde," chimed Albus Dumbledore. He was exactly on time, as expected. But Hilde Anblick couldn't help but think that it wouldn't have hurt a thing for him to be a little late- say an hour or two. She hadn't slept all night- she couldn't possibly, with Ana in the state that she was in, and the thoughts that plagued her own mind…. But that didn't mean that she wasn't exhausted. When Albus Dumbledore promised to arrive at the crack of dawn, as was the present case, Hilde suddenly felt that she could have slept for the rest of her life. 

And perhaps it was exhaustion, or nerves, or just everything all at once, but all Hilde managed to say was "Albus-" before she broke down into a restrained sob. 

"Oh, come, come now," he said softly as he stepped through the cottage threshold, and led her to the sofa in the immediate living room- a presentable room with a silver glow in the very early morning light. He sat down and faced her, holding both her hands in his old, wrinkly, yet very reassuring own. "It'll be all right Hilde-"

"Albus, this can't happen to me twice… I don't know what I would do if I lost her too…"

"No one is losing anybody," he smiled with such optimism that Hilde's tears seemed to cease immediately. He had such an aura of power- but more one of peace that the distressed woman's fears seemed to cease and her thoughts found their words freely. 

"Tell me she's too old. She's only 15, she's too old to be just showing signs now…. Omri said that she would start showing signs before she was ten years old," she insisted firmly- an effect amplified by her german accent.

"But if I remember our conversation correctly, she said there have been many- did she tell you how long this has been happening?"

The exhausted mother rested her head in her hands, running her thick brown hair through her fingers. "No. I didn't ask… I didn't want to know… the poor girl… such talents bring nothing but trouble…"

"You haven't told her about the magical arts, then?"

"Omri was the wizard, Albus. I don't know a thing about magic. I wouldn't have known where to begin…"

"You did quite well with the fireplace last night!"

"Omri taught me that when we went into hiding…"

There was a moments pause as Dumbledore rested a reassuring hand on the woman's knee. "It won't be like that with Ana, Hilde. She's too young. They won't be after her-"

"-What. Until she's older? She won't be young forever Albus."

"No, indeed she won't. We can, however, prepare her for the challenges she'll face in the years to come…"

She sighed. "But she's too old…"

"Honestly, Hilde. With Omri's bloodline, were you really expecting nothing to happen?" 

She stared out the window at the sun rising over the hilltops. "There was always hope, Albus."

* * * * * 

Ana awoke to the serenity of her room. Granted she didn't wake of natural causes. It was maybe seven in the morning- of course she didn't wake by natural causes! She was fifteen after all. There were voices coming from downstairs. And Ana had to make the decisions. She could very well have slept the entire day, or at least hidden in the warm shield of her Snoopy bedspread. There's something about one's own bed- nothing it won't comfort, nothing can penetrate the peace it grants. And so Ana was left to her judgement, or perhaps her unknown psychic intuition. For whatever reason, she got up. 

Feeling the warm floor beneath her feet, she shifted her weight in such a way as to not make the floorboards creek. Tiptoeing with grace, ease and agility, she approached the top of the staircase, where she listened to the voices floating from the kitchen. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" she heard her mother's voice- it sounded very weighed down. At first, she thought that her mother was speaking to her, but another voice- a man with a British accent answered.

"No no, don't bother yourself. I had lunch before I came."

__

'Lunch?' Ana frowned in confusion. 

"BUT," chimed the voice again, "I believe your daughter would."

"Let her sleep Albus… they'll still be there when she wakes up, unfortunately." 

Ana frowned. The man knew that she was awake- she just seemed to sense it, but she knew for a fact that it was true. How did he do that? And then the voice of her mother, and her father from so many years before echoed through her mind. Magic.

"I'm awake," she said, floating down the staircase in her t-shirt and boxers, her puffy blue slippers hitting each stairs with a dull 'THUMP.' She suddenly became aware of her stomach, which was tied in butterflying knots. 

The man stood from his place at the large, mahogany dining room table. Folds of a strange deep blue robe fluttered downward heavily as he did so. Ana eyed him suspiciously before glancing to her mother. She almost wished she hadn't. Her eyes were bloodshot. Apparently the crying didn't stop at 4 AM, when Ana had finally dozed back off to sleep. Without better option, she turned back to the oddly dressed Englishman, who was rounding the table. 

"My, my," smiled Albus, his blue eyes blinking starrily over his tiny spectacles, "you are the precise image of your mother!" 

Ana studied him carefully. She was, in fact, the carbon copy of her mother- just two decades younger. But she didn't find that very relevant at the time. "Who are you?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest uncomfortably. 

The old man and her mother exchanged a glance before he answered. "My name is Albus Dumbledore … I knew your father very well. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I believe that I can assist you with your visions."

__

Visions. Ana had always thought of them as hallucinations; somehow she only became more defensive. She turned to her mother. "Witchcraft? Wizardry? You want some birthday party magician to solve my psychological disorder?"

The two adults gave her two very different looks. Her mother stared at her wide-eyed with horror, in between apologetic glances at Dumbledore. He, however, simply smiled. "She has her father's wit," he chuckled.

"Ana," her mother said very firmly, "sit down." As her daughter did so, looking at her mother with grave concern, Hilde was forced to turn away. Gripping the dishtowel that was in her hand very tightly, she busied herself with a dirty spoon for a moment. But she finally did regain her wits. "You're not insane, Ana, or anything remotely close to it… you get it…er.. you _inherited_ it from your father.

Ana had heard that mental disorders were quite hereditary. "So there's where I got it from…."

"Ana, the _it_ you're referring to isn't anything bad," replied Dumbledore, trying to help. Ana heard her mother mutter something to the contrary, but Dumbledore continued. "Your father's bloodline- the Anblick bloodline- has produced some of the most powerful witches and wizards the world has ever seen. And you, my dear, have also been blessed with this gift!" 

Ana stared at him blankly. Perhaps it was the apathy that came with the early hours of the morning, but Dumbledore's point seemed to hit her, and bounce off faster than a super ball on Prozac. Dumbledore, smiling through his thick, white beard, pulled out his wand. "Accio fork," he said, and immediately, the fork at the far end of the table flew his way. He held it toward Ana, who did not make any attempt to take it from him. She just stared, wide and glazed over eyes.

Dumlbedore just continued to smile. "There are others like you, Ana. Others who have seen things that other people don't. Others who have grown up not quite knowing what was wrong with them… But you're not cursed with insanity, Ana," he chuckled. "You're blessed with a gift- an extraordinarily rare gift. You have divinitive powers. You're a seer." 

Ana stared at him blankly as her mother set down a mug of tea in front of her. '_This is nuts_…' she grumbled to herself. 

"When your father was a little boy," began her mother as she sat down at the table, "he started seeing things just like you. He was a seer, Ana- he was more than that… but you are starting just like he did…"

Ana looked at her mother, who looked extremely exhausted. Her mother was so grieved that she rarely spoke of her father and for him to be such a central topic was something of substantial consideration. But it all seemed beyond real. "This is all some bizarre dream… some very, very, bizarre dream…" she muttered, shaking her head, her eyes widening with realization. 

"Speaking of which," perked up Dumbledore, "Why don't you tell me about yours. The one you had last night…" 

"Albus! She will do no such thing! That can wait!" snapped Hilde fiercely. She turned to her daughter. "You don't have to talk about it, Ana. You can speak when you're ready- maybe in a few days."

"Ana…Hilde… Dreams fade with time. In addition, it is vital that you get it off your chest." His voice became softer, and there was an odd glimmer in his eye. "If there was some way for me to take your place, and to just see what you saw, I would do it in a second… But Ana, if I'm going to help you, and I assure you I can, you have to be completely honest with me."

Visions started coming back to Ana_…blood, screaming.. red eyes…_ She looked down, hugging her arms across her chest tightly. But she knew it was coming.. knew it had to come. 

"You can really help me?" she asked heavily, sounding much older than she really was.

"If I cannot, there are many that can…"

Ana exhaled thickly as she raised her head and stared him dead in the eye. "I will tell you, then." 

"It was cold- very, very cold. That's the first thing I remember," she sighed, rubbing her arms with her hands out of nerves and remembrance. "…it was the kind of cold that makes all your hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand on end…the kind that stabs freezes your lungs when you inhale, and freezes the air when you exhale… I've never felt anything like it…" 

Ana shook her head, as she remembered the vision, still in awe of it's power. "And it was dark, very dark.. I was walking through tunnels…." Ana began to have flashbacks as she spoke. 

__

It was more like a tomb, really…a winding, maze-like tomb with odd letters writings on the walls… "persequor", "cruciatus,".. "nex"…

"I couldn't see, it was so dark… I was holding a torch, or candle… something long and skinny that gave off light…" she shivered… "I couldn't see five feet in front of me… I couldn't see anything behind me…And I was walking through these tunnels… I was being followed…" 

__

…Hunted… She could still hear the calm footsteps behind her- even if she ran… they were always right behind her, echoing closer and closer…

"I heard him speaking to me… this terrible voice…" 

__

"So beautiful… You will be mine, Ana… why do you run from me? I won't hurt you…"

"It was so evil…. And I ran, and ran… but it was always right with me, in the dark… I couldn't see a thing.." Ana was becoming frantic, and her very, very pale mother placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. She wanted as much as him to see what set her off- how it ended, but not like this. 

"Please, Albus, stop…" But he shook his head and silenced her. 

"Please continue, Ana," he coaxed. "What happened then."

" – I, I felt something touch the back of my neck…" she said, stiffening up as if she could feel it…

__

It was slippery… slimy… It left something that slid down the back of her neck…

"-And……" she paused, to catch her breath, which was coming faster than the color was leaving her already pale face… "I turned around…." She shut her eyes, trying not to see it again, but not succeeding.

__

He.. IT.. stood there, his red eyes glowing…

"He was covered…doused… with blood.. ev-ery inch of his body……" she grimanced, as she shuddered…. "And He smiled at me… and then he said in this terrible voice, as he leaned in, just inches from my face…" Ana leaned back involuntarily, "YOU WILL BE MINE,"….. 

Her mother rounded the table, and wrapped her arms around her. But Dumbledore studied her carefully. "There's more… am I mistaken?"

Hilde groaned. "Albus, do we really need the details? Don't you get the picture?"

Dumbledore looked at Ana.

She rocked back and fourth in her mother's arms, as if someone were resetting a dislocated shoulder, or a broken bone, and she just needed something to hang on to. "He kissed me…" she continued…

__

The blood from his body ran into her mouth…

"And then…." She leaned into her mother's hug a little closer… "He said, YOU'RE HEAD WILL LOOK GOOD RIGHT NEXT TO HIS…." 

"Whose?" asked Dumbledore, frowning.

"He raised his arm into the light, and it was holding something…." She said, now sobbing… "It was a human head…. 

__

Dangling from bloody, white-blonde hair.. it's blue eyes and mouth open in dead horror..

Ana could barely make out the last words. "It.. was….. Daddy…"

* * * * * 

Hilde Anblick brought a cup of tea out to Albus on the front porch. A full day had passed since he first came, and now he was here a second time. This time he would not leave alone. Out on the Anblick's lawn sat a rolled up newspaper. _The Daily Prophet_. As the dawn light crept over the hilltops, it looked like the beginnings of a perfectly normal day. 

* * * * * 

Ana sat on her bed wearily, looking around her room. 'It looks so odd…' she sighed to herself, seeing her empty closet, some pictures… books… thrown into a chest. She still couldn't believe she was going to go to some boarding school in the UK. Maybe it was still skepticism (or just plain denial), but the existence of magic just didn't seem like the most important thing on her list. 

__

'This is all just some very, very bizarre dream…' she tried to convince herself. It wasn't working. Sighing, she gave her stuffed frog, Schubi, a last squeeze before stepping downstairs. She could hear her mother and Dumbledore speaking through the screen door. 

"But the term has already started…"

"Only by a week!"

"But she's, what, five years behind?"

"Only four."

"Oh," she snipped. "I'm glad to hear that it's _only_ four. Albus, this is not a good idea…I don't like this one bit!" 

Ana smiled, despite herself. _'Mom's gonna miss me,_' she grinned. But she felt the pain in her stomach. She would miss her too…

"Hilde," Dumbledore sighed, "first of all, she must go. She's a seer. Since she's an Anblick… the chances are exponentially larger that she's not just a seer, but a True Seer- a Guardian, just like Omri. That can't be left ignored. Besides having a possible catastrophic effect on the entire World if left untrained, think of your daughter. Undoubtedly, the Circle already has their eyes on her, and where the Circle looks, the Caucus resistance is right behind…" his voice softened, "… And then there's Voldemort…" Ana noted that he moved on quickly, despite her curiosity about who this Voldemort was, anyways…

"Honestly, Hilde… where would you want your daughter? With them, or under the protection of Hogwarts?"

"…Hogwarts won't protect her forever…"

"No, it won't. But she'll learn her values there. She'll be able to figure out her moves from there. And she'll learn the magical arts. You certainly don't want any of them teaching her that…" 

Ana sighed as she listened. None of this seemed to make sense to her. She didn't really know it, she was too overwhelmed… but she was not just nervous, but scared out of her wits.

Dumbledore continued from outside. "And, on top of all of these things, Ana needs to be with others who will understand her…" he said this gently, and Ana could almost see the look on her mother's face. "That vision, Hilde… Heaven knows how long she's been seeing things like this. We need to get them under control…"

__

Visions. The thought of them being something wonderful - a blessing even - made her sick. And Dumbledore had explained to hear that it was a very rare gift indeed. She doubted anyone would understand her, even at Hogbab's School of Wizardry… or whatever the name was. She picked at her nails nervously. 

The silence on the porch told her that her mother had run out of arguments. She could hear the clunking of the rocking of the rocking chairs, and the soft tick of the clock on the wall. She was going to miss this place… but a head appearing in the doorway distracted her from this thought.

"Ah, Ana. Ready, then?" smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Ana nodded firmly, smiling nervously, as she stepped out of the door. "Did you leave your window open like I asked?" he inquired. 

"…Yeah.." she nodded, frowning slightly. But she then understood why, as Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and summoned her trunk out of her second-story bedroom window, through the air, to the ground gently. 

Ana, mouth open slightly in shock, turned to give her mother a disturbed look. But her mother just shook her head, smiling slightly. "Omri used to drive me crazy with that kind of stuff…" But then Hilde saw Ana, who's face had turned to one of sheer nerves. To anyone else, her face would have looked blank. But Hilde knew. "Oh, Ana," she sighed, taking her in her arms tightly, "my little Liebe… what am I going to do with you… You be good…" she reminded her, her own voice heavy, "and remember that all this is for the best, even if you don't understand right now." She seemed to be trying to convince herself as well.

Ana hugged her mother tighter as she felt tears burning on the back of her eyes. "I'm so scared," she whispered, as Dumbledore pretended not to listen.

"Ohhh, Liebe, I know you are," she stroked the back of her head softly, "I know. But this has to happen. We'll see each other again soon, don't worry."

"A whole school year, though… and what if I'm no good at this… magic stuff…"

"You will be, Ana, I promise. And even if you think you're failing, and doing terrible… Remember: you're an Anblick, Ana. They have done it all. You will too. And no matter what you do or do not do," she said, rocking her gently in a twisting motion, allowing her daughter to hide her head in her shoulder, "I will always, always be proud of you and love you more than anything else in this world."

"I love you too, mom," she said, holding back the lump in her throat. 

"I know," she sighed. "I know." She looked up at Dumbledore, who had resorted to watching the scene fondly. She gave him a small nod. "You take care of my daughter. I will hold you personally responsible for her well being… Muggle or not, I will take you down if anything happens to her…"

Dumbledore smiled, "I'll take that into consideration." 

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her daughter away gently, avoiding looking at her red, teary face. "Go on now," she said. "Go bring me that newspaper on the grass…" 

Ana looked to where her mother pointed to a perfectly tied newspaper, sitting in the middle of the lawn. Ana frowned slightly, but went over, and bent down to pick it up. And as she did so, she heard her mother's farewell. "Take Care, Ana. Stars be kind…." And with a sharp tug at her naval… Ana saw everything begin to spin rapidly out of control. 

"Take Care, Hilde. I'll send an owl the instant I get her settled in." 

"So long, and good luck. Oh- And Albus… Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes sparkling, as he dissapparated, leaving Hilde deserted on her hillside. 

It didn't take her long to feel completely alone. She wondered what on earth she was going to do without Ana… She spent a long time looking at the house- which suddenly looked a thousand times duller and dimmer without her daughter's presence. Sighing, she approached the house, but was interrupted by voices behind her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, Are you Mrs. Hilde Anblick?" 

She turned around- she hadn't noticed anyone coming up the hill. There were three men dressed in long black robes. She felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck. "Yes?"

"We're looking for your daughter, Ana Anblick."

Hilde backed up against the railing of the porch. "Who are you?" 

Cruel smirks played on their faces, especially the silent one in back.

"We're… old friend's of Omri's…." they chuckled darkly. 

Hilde's eyes widened, as she gasped. It didn't take her more than a second to turn and start sprinting down the hill… How did they find us… They can't take Ana… Suddenly she felt her whole body go stiff, and she felt herself hovering over the ground back to the men, who were now laughing with open cruelty. The quite one in back came up to her, and eyed her up, smirking. He ran a skinny, knobby finger over her face, playing gently with her hair. Finally he spoke.

"Tell me, does she look like you?"

Hilde didn't answer. _Take care of her Albus…._

Suddenly his fingers wrapped tightly around her hair as he yanked it downward sharply. "WHERE IS THE GIRL?" 

Hilde smiled weakly. "It's too late, Tom Riddle, Dumbledore already has her." And she closed her eyes, as the dark lord killed her, leaving a dark mark over the small house in Maine. 

* * * * *

Ana landed on the gray, cobblestone with a resounding 'THUD'. It didn't take long for her to attract attention, either. 

"Good Heavens! Are you all right?" A young woman with fire-red hair approached her, quickly followed by a red-haired man, who eyed her up suspiciously. 

"A little young for disapperating, aren't we?"

"Oh, honestly, Arthur, help her up." Sighing, he reached down, to help her up. Ana stared at his odd attire- it was much like Dumbledore's, except it was green, and slightly shabbier. She accepted his hand, without any other option. 

"Oh, and don't forget your newspaper," chimed the woman as she bent down to pick it up. But an amused voice from behind her stopped her. 

"Don't touch that, Molly, you may not appreciate the consequences. It's a portkey."

Molly immediately recoiled, seeing Dumbledore not too far off. "Professor! What a pleasant surprise!"

Arthur reached forward to shake his hand. "What brings you to the Alley? Don't you have a school to look after?"

"Minerva has it under control, I'm sure. I just stepped out to assist a new student," he said, smiling and extending a hand to a very nervous and frazzled Ana Anblick. "What about you two?"

The two exchanged a smile before Molly answered. "We're shopping for baby clothes," she beamed.

Dumbledore burst into a bright smile. "For you two? Well congratulations, indeed! When's it due?"

"She's due in April," replied Molly.

"She?" inquired Arthur.

"I have this gut feeling it's a girl," she replied dreamily. "I can see it just like when I was little… three or four little girls running around the Burrow… Wouldn't that be lovely Arthur?"

Arthur paled slightly, but cleared his throat. "Yes… of course dear." Ana almost smiled.

Dumbledore just smiled. "Well congratulations again, to the both of you, I can think of no other two people more suited for and deserving of happiness." 

Molly looked very touched, to the point where her eyes glistened. Arthur just shook his hand. "Good day to you Professor." And at that, the two walked off. 

Dumbledore turned to Ana, who was turning slowly, looking at the busy marketplace in front of her. It looked exactly like Disneyland. Okay, so she hadn't been there, but she imagined that Disneyland looked very much like this, if not slightly less extravagant. Stores lined the street, which appeared only to consist of people- no cars. Shops with culdrons in the windows… brooms… eyeballs… robes… everything that seemed to be a witch's necessity. She had her suspicions of where she was, judging by the accents, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

"Where am I," she asked, still looking around.

"Diagon Alley," smiled Dumbledore. "It's a little corner of London only known to witches and wizards.

__

'London…' she almost laughed to herself almost plainly. '_Of course. Where else would I be?' _"And that newspaper," she asked, still feeling slightly woozy, "that got me here?"

Dumbledore just smiled, as always, as he lead her through the streets. He explained the whole wizard transportation methods, starting with the portkey. And as he mentioned something about traveling by something called the floo network, Ana found herself standing in front of a creepy shop_: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. _

__

A wand… of course… sighed Ana to herself, shaking her head with overwhelmed apathy. 

Stepping into the store, they were immediately met with a creepy, silver-eyed man, who glanced from Dumbledore to Ana sporatically. Ana wanted to avoid looking at him, but her wariness of him told her to keep an eye open. 

The man didn't even stop for introductions and greetings. "I was most startled by your owl, Albus," he began in his raspy, aged voice. "I didn't realize, he had a daughter." At this, he turned his full attention to Ana, staring deep into her eyes, and examining her, his face just inches from her. Ana moved back slightly. He gave Dumbledore a questioning glance, although he never really removed his eyes from Ana. "This is her? She looks nothing like him." 

Ana glanced up at Dumbledore, a small frown playing nicely off her annoyed eyes. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled back at her as he answered, "No, she inherits her looks from her mother. Probably fortunate for her, don't you think?" he chuckled. "Ana, this is Mr. Ollivander, the owner of the shop."

Ana just nodded in comprehension. She just couldn't find words to speak to him. 

After a few more moments of being under the careful study of those creepy, silver eyes, Ana was led into a room with thousands of tiny wood boxes which lined the walls from floor to ceiling. 

"Left handed?" asked Ollivander, rummaging through his desk drawer. 

"No, Right," corrected Ana, still looking around.

Mr. Ollivander, looked up, intrigue playing on his brow. But he shook his head, found the tape measure, and set it to work. Ana watched as it floated magically through the air and started measuring her arm, fingers, hand, ear lobes, etc., while Mr. Ollivander exited momentarily, and came back with a small pile of wooden boxes. They had obviously been pulled aside. 

"Enough," he muttered to the tape measure, which immediately wound itself into a ball, and rested on the desk. "Take this one," he said handing her a wand. "Redwood, pheonix feather, 9 inches… rather springy. Wave it around then."

Ana glanced at the wand in her hand dubiously and waved it around. Nothing happened. 

Snatching it out of her hand, he went to the next box. "Redwood, phoenix feather, 11 and ¼ inches. Rather coarse." 

Again, nothing happened. Ana looked at Dumbledore with concern, who simply smiled reassuringly. 

Nothing happened for the rest of the wands in the pile either- not for the Redwood, dragon heart string, 10 ½ inches, not for the Redwood, phoenix feather, 7 inches, and not for the Redwood, dragon heart string, 9 inches. Mr. Ollivander had reached the end of the pile. An odd expression came over his face, as he studied Ana for a moment. 

"Perhaps you should move away from the Redwood," suggested Dumbledore gently.

Mr. Ollivander did not appreciate his help. "Albus, every single Anblick that has bought a wand from this company has had a wand from the same Redwood tree, with either a phoenix feather, or a dragon heart string core. Every single one. And every single one has been left handed! This girl is every exception to the rule…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "..Are you sure she's…-"

"-I'm quite sure she has magical blood," he nodded. "Every rule has an exception."

Ana shifted nervously. '_What makes him so sure?'_

Mr. Ollivander sighed. "An exception to the rule…" he turned to study the walls of boxes. Ana watched with growing nerves as his eyes froze on one particular box. "I wonder…" he muttered to himself as he tapped his mouth with his finger wonderingly. Tentatively, he went and pulled it out and set it the box on the table. Opening it, Ana nearly gasped. It was beautiful. The light of the candles around them reflected off it's nearly pearly white color. Ana knew before she tried it out that this was the one.

"White Ash, core from the tail of a unicorn, 10 ¾ inches. Rather pliable." 

Ana smiled, and took it into her hand. Her hand and arm immediately felt warm, and waving the wand around, a mixture of blue and silver sparks shot across the room. She beamed, as did Dumbledore, but Mr. Ollivander, just frowned, confused, and wrapped up the wand for her. Dumbledore reached into the pouch of glittering gold coins that Hilde had given him, and paid him. 

Ana, spirits significantly lifted by the experience, grinned as she left the store, carrying her new wand. "So what makes this wand special?"

Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow. "Wand makers categorize woods into different categories, Ana, and each wood has an opposite. White Ash, it would appear, seems to be the contrast to Redwood." 

"The exception to the rule?" she asked.

"It would appear that you are," he nodded.

* * * * * 

"POTTER! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE UNDER THAT DAMN INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" snarled a very menacing Severus Snape as he bounded into the Slytherin Common Room wearing bright pink feathered robes. Tiny blinking lights of every color blinked in unison with the message across the front: "_Sexy Sevvie." _The Slytherins shrieked with laughter. 

James Potter, along with Sirius, was indeed in the room, doubled over with laughter. Lily, who had also been dragged along had her hands clasped tightly over the two boys' mouths, as visions of her life and of future expulsion flashed before her eyes. 

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Do you want us to get caught?" The three jumped out of the way as Snape bounded past them arms outstretched.

"Settle down, Sevvie," cooed a very attractive sixth year from the corner. She got up, and started mock playing with some of the pink feathers. "I kind of like you in feathers," she grinned wickedly, as the entire Slytherin Common Room hooted and rang with cat calls. Steam seemed to come from Snape's ears as he shoved her out of the way, onto the sofa. Snapping out his wand, he returned his robes to their normal black color (and texture), and turned to the sixth year darkly. 

"Give me one reason, Bernice, and I swear, I'll do it," he smiled with sheer evil as he bent over her, his face and wand just inches from hers.

"OOOO, SNAPE'S GETTING FIESTY!" called another sixth year.

"FIRST AND SECOND YEARS COVER YOUR EYES!" commanded a chuckling prefect, to the young students who were giggling stupidly at the sexual innuendo.

Sirius ducked from Lily's hand. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" he chimed in from under the cloak. No one seemed to notice the mysterious voice. 

Snape's eyes were livid as he glared at the laughing common room With an indignant snort, he burst up the passage to the boys dormitory. 

It took a while for the common room to calm down. No one seemed to notice Berenice slip out of the common room slowly, holding the portrait open just long enough for James, Sirius and Lily to duck out. 

"When do I get my payment?" she whispered immediately upon closing the portrait.

"Next week sometime," said James vaguely from under the cloak. "We'll let you know, we promise." He was still laughing from the whole situation, and from what they promised her.

"Why not this week?" she demanded, traces of her well-hidden accent peaking through. 

"He's not feeling well. Let him get better," replied Sirius, also chuckling at their promise.

"Oh, let me see him now!" she begged. "I know a way to make him feel better…"

Lily rolled her eyes as she viewed Berenice's glossy lower lip jut out poutingly as she straightened up in a way that made her chest stick out. "I'll bet you do!" she snorted.

"C'mon, let's go," James the peace-keeper said, shoving her and Sirius forward. "NEXT WEEK," he hissed back to Berenice with finality. 

* * * * * 

Ana tumbled out of the floo network coughing from soot, and woozy from the ride. Rolling across the floor, she found herself sprawled out on a stone floor, looking up at the stars. But something was wrong with the sky- it was different. She didn't even notice Dumbledore until he popped his head over her view nearly six feet taller from her ground-zero position.

"And how do you like the floo network?" he chimed.

Ana glared up at him, unmoving. "Don't you people use CARS?" she grumbled, rubbing her head. 

"Only when we're around Muggles," shrugged the old man simply. He extended a hand to her, which she took and stood up. She found herself in a gigantic room with five large tables. Big, bright banners spanned across the wall, and in between them, huge room-sized mirrors and windows. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled at Ana looked around with wide-eyed wonder, wearing a grin of genuine amazement. She didn't even look like that when she had seen various forms of magic that day. 

"It's beautiful," she sighed, going up in front of the red banner, displaying a griffin. She heard Dumbledore mentioning something about school houses. Out of the corner of her mind, she heard the words "Gryffindor, Slythering, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." But she was more interested in the large banner displayed before her. 

The red was brighter than a ruby in sunlight, and it weaved in and out of the swirling border, and into the picture forming vines, which surrounded the Golden Griffin. It seemed to glitter in the candled chandelier light. And as she stared at it, she seemed to get absorbed into it. The red vines reached out, floating downward off the banner, surrounding her gently, and flowing through her hands. As the red vines brushed softly against her face, Ana almost thought she could feel the warmth. She had never had this kind of vision before, and she smiled contently as it called to her.. "Ana…. Ana…….."

"ANA!" 

Ana blinked, startled. The colors were gone, and the room was exactly the same as it was before. Dumbledore stared at her, with blue, knowing eyes. "Come on, then, lets get you sorted." He extended his hand to a torn and tattered wizards hat, which rested on a stool in front of what appeared to be the main table. Ana, still startled, approached it nervously. "Put it on, there you are." Dumbledore coaxed her. No sooner had she done so, when she heard a squeaky voice in her right ear. 

"_Oooo, yet another Anblick_!"

'There's been many?´ Ana asked herself curiously. She had heard it been mentioned that the Anblicks were a long line… Ana just didn't know how many came to Hogbabs…or Hogwarts.. whatever. The hat appeared to be able to read her mind.

"_Why yes, dozens have come before you, young Ana_…" it hissed into her left ear_. "Let's have a look now… Oooo, what fire you have! Surely Slytherin, like the rest…. OR I see intellect… great intellect… a Ravenclaw, maybe? …Oh, but what's this? You've just had a vision?"_

'Umm..yeah.. I guess it was a vision…' There was that word again. _Vision_.

"_You sound just like your father when he came here… unsure of yourself.. not knowing what is expected of you.. What was it that you saw? Gryffindor banner welcoming you_?"

__

"I would hardly call it a welcome._.."_

"_Oh, Ana, remember this one rule of your talent (-And what a gift of talent it is!-) You must never ignore fate. You have fire for Slytherin_," it switched to her left ear, "_passiveness and a good nature for Hufflepuff_," it switched back to her right ear, "_and grand intellect for Ravenclaw. I would see these houses for you before Gryffindor, but if fate has shown you the way, I will not interrupt_-"

Ana however, would interrupt. 'Wait! I mean-'

__

"-No, young Anblick, definitely GRYFFINDOR!"

She listened to the sound of it echo through the great hall before she lifted the hat off her head slowly, it dragging some of her dark brown hair over her face. The first thing she met was Dumbledore's beaming blue eyes. "All right then, Gryffindor!" he smiled. "Yet another surprise! Most of the Anblicks have been Slytherins." He led her to two plates by the Gryffindor table that Ana was sure were not there a moment ago.

"My father too?"

Dumbledore nodded as they sat. Ana nearly jumped back up as a massive serving of food that appeared suddenly before her. "Unreal…" she muttered. '_Seriously… this must be some sort of warped dream… -vision!..whatver they are…' _she continued to say to herself. But never had a vision tasted so good.

* * * * * 

Remus sat on the pitch black floor panting miserably. '_God, it hurts…'_ he groaned, shuddering involuntarily, only aggravating the pain more. Rolling down towards the floor, he rested his burning face on the cold wood, not worrying that it was dirty and covered with dust and wood splinters from chair that he chewed on from time to time. Every bone in his body was screaming out in crackling pain. Tears ran down his face. It was times like this that he was happy that James, Remus, and Peter weren't there with him. It was times like this that he just wanted to cry, and be alone in the dark, where no one was watching, and where he could just be alone. _Alone_. That's exactly what he was, and what he always would be. And this was not the thought he needed as the moon came back out from behind the clouds. 

The fine people of Hogsmeade, perhaps on their way for a butterbeer on the chilly September night, wrapped themselves a little tighter in their cloaks as a blood-curdling cry sounded from the Shrieking Shack, just down the road. 

* * * * *

If Ana had hoped to enjoy her meal in silence, she was quite wrong. Dumbledore went over everything from rules, to her schedule, to American cookies (oreos, to be precise), to commercial psychics. Ana found Dumbledore to be an odd, old man, but also a mysterious source of comfort. This past weekend had been quite the ordeal for Ana but as she sat there with him, everything seemed to be quite normal. She always noticed people's eyes first, and in Dumbledore's case, she found reassurance. She felt at home. 

'_Home…_' Ana sighed. She wondered what her mother was up too…

"Well, I think that's about everything," sighed the Headmaster. "It's getting pretty late indeed, so I think I will show you to your dormitory." Ana glanced at her watch, which was still set to American time.

__

'5:30 pm'. Lousy portkey-lag. 

They walked swiftly through the winding corridor, passing waving and chattering portraits. Ana was becoming quite dizzy and disoriented when all of a sudden, he stopped. They stood in what appeared to be a perfectly normal hallway considering the circumstances. 

"What-"

But Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. At first Ana didn't know what was going on. Then she heard it. Scratching- yes- definitely some sort of uneven shuffling or scratching. Then there were whispers.

__

"You know, he's going to kill you when he finds out!" hissed a girl's voice. It was from somewhere around the bend of the corridor. 

"_Naw.. he's not the killing type_," said a playful young male's voice.

"_Not yet, anyway_," retorted the female.

"_Besides, he needs the female attention!"_ laughed the boy's voice.

"_Oh give it a remmmph_-" 

The girl's voice was suddenly muffled. It sounded like whatever was the source of the voices had rounded the corner. But Ana didn't see anything. 

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Black… and Mr. Potter, I believe," said Dumbledore. Ana still didn't see anything.

"How did you know I was here?" asked a different boy's voice. "I haven't spoken since we left the-"

"-Shut up, James!" hissed the first boy's voice.

"You're cloak, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. Ana could see his eyes twinkling, even in the dim candle-lit corridor. 

"_Pownt frr Dumbldr_…" came the muffled female voice. 

"You can take your hand off her mouth, James, he knows we're here."

"But I kind of like her quiet, don't you, -OW! Crikes, Lil, I was just joking.. didn't have to bite me," he whimpered dramatically.

Ana just squinted from Dumbledore to the dark, open hallway. 

Dumbledore continued. "I presume you were all on your way back to the common room, as it is… Ah yes…fifteen minutes past curfew?"

"Absolutely!" promised the less playful sounding male's voice. 

"Good, then you can take Miss Anblick with you." 

"WHAT?" piped up Ana urgently, freaking out.

"They're from Gryffindor, and your luggage should be waiting for you in your room. Oh, and your owl, Sergei should already be in the Owlry. I believe you are in Miss Evans's room. She's a fifth year as well."

"Well, but-"

"Is that all right with you three?"

"No problem!" piped up the girl's voice.

"Good then! See you in the morning, Ana!" Dumbledore said as he turned and walked off. 

"WAIT!" she called after him, but the shapeless voice interrupted.

"So, Miss Anblick, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Ana snatched out her brand new wand as she back all the way against the wall. "Who are you!? Wh-What 

are you!" she squinted, but saw nothing but shadows. "I have a wand! I know how to use it!"

There was a moment's pause. "But you're holding it upside down!"

"And you're a fourth year?"

The observant female voice popped up. "An American at Hogwarts? Anyway, I personally am a human being. But the other two can be animals."

"Literally," grunted one of them, although Ana couldn't tell which. She started to feel a bit more confident as she whipped her wand around to the correct grip. 

"And so you're invisible…. Because?"

"Oh, right!" realized Lily as she grabbed the cloak and yanked it off. Ana jumped back to see three students her age appear out of no where. Actually, she was so startled that she tripped back over her own feet and stumbled down with a 'CRASH'. 

"You okay?" laughed a rather charming looking boy with curly, messy black hair. 

"Fine," muttered Ana, jumping back up to her feet. 

Lily eyed her suspiciously. "This is an invisibility cloak," she explained gently. 

"C'mon, don't they have them in the States?" asked the same charming boy, still chuckling slightly over her fall. 

"Err.. yeah.. well, I guess.."

There was an akward pause before the boy with messy hair and glasses held out his hand toward the empty corridor. "Well, Miss Anblick, ready to see Gryffindor?" 

"Ana," she corrected him. "And sure, I'm ready." She highly doubted that she was. 

"I'm James, this is Lily, and the weirdo at the end is Sirius." Ana gave them all a nervous wave as she followed them at a very short distance. 

"Why aren't you at Salem?" Lily inquired, as if she had been holding the question in. 

"Uh.. Salem?"

"Yeah.. one of the American schools of magic?" answered Sirius in one of his bright intellectual moments. 

"Oh…" answered Ana, thinking rapidly. "It.. uh.. was too far from home!" She only realized after her comment with the British teenagers just how stupid that sounded. "..uh, It's kind of an exchange," she muttered with finality. 

They seemed to accept this answer, although they still seemed confused. Ana was kind of confused herself. _There's an American school? Why did I have to come here?_ Lost in thought, she almost ran into Sirius, who with the rest of the gang, had stopped at a dead end. "Where are we?"

"The door to Gryffindor Tower. The password is Gibberygoo." Instantly, the portrait flew open, and a small hallway led to a brightly lit common room. As the four of them stepped in, the chattering students suddenly stopped and stared at the newcomer. Ana could almost hear the whispers of _Who is that_? and _Is she new?_ Lily, sensing this, tried to smooth it over. 

"Sirius has that effect on people," she grinned. 

"Yeah," grinned James. "They all stand and gawk in horror, asking themselves, "Ewww… That Sirius Black… hate to see what his parents look like…"

"OR," frowned Sirius, playfully, "They're thinking, MMMMMMMM, MMMMMMM! That Sirius Black can just lug his sweet ass over here an' gimme some sugar!" 

Some girls in the corner giggled, and even Lily and James cracked a snicker. Ana managed a smile. 

__

This is all just some bizarre dream… she promised herself. 

* * * * * 

Dumbledore yawned as he glided into to McGonagall's office. 

"Ahh, Albus, you're back," she said upon seeing him. Her eyes narrowed seriously. "How did it go?" 

Dumbledore nodded, as she offered him some tea, and he sank into one of her office chairs. "Very well. I think we'll be seeing some interesting things out of Miss Anblick." 

The witch looked at him carefully. "You think she's really a Guardian?" 

He shrugged vaguely. "We can't possibly say anything yet. She has her first lesson with Professor Pyrre tomorrow."

The woman snorted. "That woman couldn't tell crystal balls from quaffles. Tell me what you learned. Dumbledore nodded, as he sipped his tea. "Oh, and before I forget, you got quite a few owls today. They look important." She placed three scrolls of parchment on the desk, which he reached over to examine. 

One of them was on glossy, silver paper. The message was written in swirly, purple ink. 

Dear Hedmaster Albus Dumbledore,

I hope this letter finds you well. I have some business to discuss with you and I will be arriving at your school sometime tomorrow morning. Your stars say you don't have any appointments at that time. 'Til then! 

Stars be Kind, 

Kezia Doppelle 

*Guardian* 

Dumbledore smiled at this, as if it were expected. And if he was expecting this, the next letter did surely not surprise him. Just opening it to see who it was from, he spotted the name Charles Crouch at the bottom. 

He looked up at McGonagall, who was monitoring the situation carefully. "Well, we have a Guardian, we have the Caucus Resistance… Who are we missing?" he inquired, holding up the last, mysterious scroll- a formal, profession, business-like white parchment. 

"Well, we know it's not You-Know-Who," shrugged McGonagall. 

He smiled and opened the letter, but the smile quickly died away.

"It's from the American Ministry…" he muttered, blinking down through the letter through his glimmering spectacles. After a moment, his sparkling eyes closed, as he let his hand and his letter drop to his lap. 

"Good Heavens," he sighed wearily and grieved, shaking his lowered head. 

"What is it, Albus?"

He removed his his spectacles, and pinched the corners of his eyes. This was the first time McGonagall had seen him even remotely close to tears. "A murder has occurred… Don't be so sure the letter wasn't from Voldemort…."

* * *

Please review my work. Your opinion is important to me (but only if there's reasoning behind it)!


	3. Blessed

****

TITLE: DOMINO ONE (2/?)

****

AUTHOR NAME: Sine Nomine (formerly, Karen von Gryffindor)

****

AUTHOR EMAIL: sine_nomine_1@yahoo.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst

****

KEYWORDS: Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations

****

RATING: PG-13 for highly emotional situation, sexual innuendo, and foul language

****

SPOILERS: PoA

****

SUMMARY: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Furthermore, the character of Kezia was created by Emma, more commonly known as Emma the Dilemma- a fantastic fanfic author, if you ever get the chance to read her work. I took her character (with permission), who she created from a RP game we were both in, and changed her around a bit. Basically she attributed the name, looks and eye color. I gave her everything else. Everything else is mine. The Anblicks, the situation, everything.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, and finally I want to go through a quick dedication. I wouldn't have even thought about writing a fanfic if it weren't for the Harry Potter RPG I joined. And this story is dedicated to the other members of that group: V (we'll miss you!), Ashely, Ola, Aaron, and Emma. Whether you know it or not, you all have inspired me in one way or another to write this fanfic. Some of you have characters name after you, some of you have character personalities named after you, some of you have your RPG character in the story. I just want to say thanks and enjoy!

And that goes for everyone: THANK YOU and ENJOY!

CHAPTER TWO:

****

"BLESSED"

__

"Lost behind the morning clouds,

And wrapped in the black night's burial shroud,

Rest in peace, Star, with the moon,

Who reflects that which comes soon:

For even night must lowly bow,

To the light of lights, the Sun most proud."

The damp morning chill made Remus shudder as he crawled out of the opening by the Womping Willow. While part of him complained silently that it was _only_ September, the coolness reminded him that it was _already _September. He looked forward to the bitter cold post-full-moon morning in January with much anticipation. This was by no means a sarcastic comment; bitter cold mornings were like soothing ice packs on the searing pains and aches that were spiking throughout his body and limbs. He loved winter. 

Pulling himself stiffly into a standing position, he hobbled across the castle lawn, cradling his blood-soaked arm, forcing himself to distract himself with his daily schedule. 

__

First period… Transfiguration… 

Remus sighed to himself as he remembered that they were studying various miscellaneous forms and specialties of transfiguration… Animagus. McGonagall was a very smart lady, but surely even she was getting suspicious when James and Sirius were raising their hands with all the answers. Okay- so that wasn't the suspicious part. It was when _Peter_ did to too that she began to worry. 

__

Second period…Potions… he recalled, suddenly standing up straight with a tremendous flare of pain. _Note to self: Make suicide potion…._

Remus winced as he stepped on a stone, and his ankle rolled slightly…

__

Subnote: Make it a painless suicide potion….

Remus would readily claim to anyone who asked that Potions was his favorite class. Sure! Why wouldn't it be? Where else could you mix camel snot, Jasmine root, and left over food from a fast food dumpster and come up with something so amazing, so profound, that all you could do is stare at it and compare it Sirius' mom's cooking… 

Or Snape's face. They compared their 'ingenious' concoctions to Snape's visage on several occasions. 

__

Make up Divinations test after Potions…

Yeah, so he really didn't care much for potions, if you haven't already guessed. And if he hated Potions, you can be assured, he _loathed _Divinations. 

Take the lesson from a few days ago, for example…

__

"Mr. Lupin!" the tiny professor squawked, "I see dark things in your future…. Dark nights…."

"Nights are usually dark," pointed out Peter. A few students chuckled.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Pettigrew… but this is darker… Dark arts…"

Of course the Professor knew perfectly well that Remus was a werewolf. She was one of the many who disapproved of his presence. It didn't take Remus' inner eye to figure out that she was trying to get the class to see him for what he was. 

__

"He has Defense Against the Dark Arts next," pointed out James. 

The Professor was growing impatient… "No no.. a dark beast lies within you, an animal… Mr. Lupin…" 

"Well, OF COURSE!" cried out Sirius dramatically, "this is REMUS we're talking about! He's the biggest party animal in the school!"

Besides it being Remus- often nicknamed "Remus "GENIUS-WITH-A-'J'" Lupin - the fact that Sirius had said it had automatically captured the attention of the female students. The guys laughed at the thought of Remus being a "party animal;" the girls giggled because Sirius was acting as his cool-self. Either way, The divinations professor gave up on her current pursuit to expose Remus and the crisis was averted. 

It was like thousands of needles and shards of glass stabbing at Remus's various leg joints as he climbed the steps of the castle. But if you saw him, aside from his pale skin, the shadows under his tired hazel eyes, his mussed hair, torn robes… etc… you would think he was perfectly content. He was smiling to himself, much in a Mona Lisa sort of way… mysterious, but a smile, none the less. 

He recalled the past day in Divinations. 

__

"How did I find such great friends…?"

* * * * * 

"Hey, Lily," perked up James, as he dished some bacon onto his plate. 

"Mornphm," grunted Sirius through a mouth-full of a Lucky Charms. 

Lily sat down at the table. "I tried to wake up Ana. Great Giants, can that girl sleep." 

"She's probably jet-lagged," shrugged James. 

"Portkey lagged," corrected Lily. "She told me she traveled by Portkey."

"What about Portkeys?" asked Peter, as he sat at the table. 

"New student from the States- got here yesterday," muttered Sirius, shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

"Really? You guys should have woken me up!" 

"We did, and we told you. You mentioned something about wanting Lily, rolled over, and went back to sleep."

"What?!" gasped Peter, wide-eyed in disgust. "You're lying!"

"Tell me you're lying," grimaced Lily, her face turning five shades of green

"Naturally," grinned James. "-OW.. Geez, Lil'! What's with you and kicking me?"

"So how did it go last night?" inquired Peter. "Did Snape know it was you? Did you get Berenice her payment???" he asked excitedly. 

"Right. Let's lock her and Remus in a room together on the night of a full moon. That would get us places…." 

"Oh, right…." 

"Seriously, he's going to kill you when he finds out what you guys promised Berenice…." sighed Lily. 

"But it's only ten minutes!" Sirius reasoned with his cheshire grin. 

"Ten minutes alone with the biggest slut in school," snorted Lily. "He will kill you."

"Or he'll be the happiest guy at Hogwarts!. And she's not a slut. We guys prefer the term _friendly._ Really _friendly!_" He grinned hopefully at Lily who just glared. He sighed. "C'mon Lily, he needs the female attention!"

Lily just shook her head. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" asked Sirius innocently.

"TELL-REMUS-ABOUT- OW! James.. _stop kicking me!"_

"Tell me what?" a voice came from behind them. Remus found his way to the table, and slumped down in a chair. Sirius, James, and Peter exchanged a glance while Lily busied herself with breakfast. "Tell me what!?" he insisted. 

"Umm.. well….. just that…" stuttered Peter.

"-JUST that, we have a new student!" said Sirius with an over exuberant amount of enthusiasm. He nodded pointedly at James and Peter. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah! Seriously, she's great! Her name's Ana!"

"You'll love her!" added Peter. He shot a not-so-discrete questioning look at Sirius who with equal discreteness gave him a thumbs up. 

"New student," he grinned. "Yes." 

Lily tried to stifle a giggle with food, and ended up choking and coughing. Peter started hitting her on the back, while Sirius and James just smiled with all the sainthood of angels. Remus could almost see the halos. This worried him immensely. 

"And the truth would be….?" He asked, leaving a nice line for them to fill in.

"Oh, it's true!" insisted Sirius. Suddenly a bang at the opposite end of the Great Hall gathered their attention, as well as the other students'. A strange brunette clattered her way through the door, carrying her witch's hat, and looking around with either relief, exasperation, or fear. Remus couldn't really tell. 

"Ah! And there she is!" said James, after a small prayer of thanks.

* * * * *

Ana froze like a deer in the headlights. If she was uncomfortable last night being stared at in the Gryffindor Common Room, the hundreds of students in the Great Hall weren't much better. Even her panting stopped. 

She had actually been awake for a good deal of the night, falling asleep around two, waking up around four, falling back to sleep at five… She finally awoke to find it morning about ten minutes ago and found the dormitory and common room abandoned. She didn't panic -something she was very proud of later on; she just ran like Hell. 

A sharp pain in her side reminded her to breathe as she unfroze and looked around for a place to sit. Lily's crimson hair flared from the other side of the hall. Ana approached her, the boys she was sitting next to, and most importantly, an empty chair. She had only made it to the middle of the room, however, when suddenly, an all too familiar voice rang through the hall. 

"May I have your attention please? " It was Dumbledore. Ana froze, and stared at him wide eyed. Somehow she knew what was coming. '_Please … oh no no.. please don't do this…'_

"We have a new student!" the Headmaster chimed cheerfully. He motioned toward the appalled brunette in the middle of the hall. "Ana Anblick!" he introduced to mild clapping. "… a new Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered loudly, and Ana blushed with embarrassment as Sirius stood and started whistling between his fingers. "Welcome," Dumbledore concluded as he sat. 

As the students commenced eating, Ana walked to the table, willing herself to be absolutely invisible. By the glares of the students in Green Robes _- Slytherins_, she recalled as their names - she was quite sure that she was not. One in particular looked at her with a cruel smirk, one that seemed to arouse a mysterious anger in her, and she glared back at him, before sitting down at the table. 

"Morning Miss Anblick!" grinned Sirius and James with a mysterious gratitude glittering in their eyes.

"Ana," she corrected them. She had known them for less than twelve hours, and she knew something was up. They were acting unusually innocent…She looked at Lily, who just shook her head. 

"You don't want to know. But you haven't met Peter," she said, nudging the heavier boy on her left, who stared at her with wide eyes and wore stupid grin, "and the grump over here," she sighed nodding toward a brown-haired boy, who was resting his head on his empty breakfast plate, "is Remus." 

Ana, slightly startled at seeing Remus in his state, gave Peter (who was still goggling) a quick smile. "Yes, hello, Peter… Remus, are you alright?" He was sitting right in front of her, and Ana bent to the side slightly to get a look at his face- which was pale, somewhat scruffy, and overall exhausted. She could see a few pale-white scares under his bangs. "You look terrible!" 

Remus looked up, startled. Ana had thought that it was for the 'terrible' comment, but she stood corrected. "American?" He had heard the accent. 

Ana nodded, grabbing the orange juice, and pouring herself a large glass. Remus gave a half-interested grunt as he rested his head back on his plate. "I'm fine," he muttered, his voice amplified against the china. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he added dully. 

"He'll be fine in a few minutes," promised Lily, offhandedly. James and Sirius were quieter than usual. Peter was still goggling. 

Shrugging, Ana took her glass of orange juice. It was slightly off-color, but either Ana didn't notice, or what was probably more accurate, Ana didn't care. She took a large swig. 

Immediately, eyes, wide, she sent the orange substance spraying across the table. "PUMPKIN? Who drinks pumpkin juice!?!" She shuddered, sticking her tongue out slightly in obvious disgust. She could still feel the orange poison fortifying itself on her taste buds. She gagged. 

The table burst in snickers. Most of the people tried to at least control their amusement, but Peter and Sirius were all laughter. The only people who weren't laughing were Ana (who was mortified, besides the whole gagging thing…), and her victim. 

At first Remus didn't move. His hair was just a mop of pumpkin juice. But as he raised his head, glaring at Ana with silent, outraged, hazel eyes. Unfortunately, the look on his face, and the orange beverage dripping from his sloppy layers only made people crack up more. Ana looked completely horrified. 

"I-AM-SOOOO-SORRY," she gasped between coughs. Internally, she was cursing herself out. '_All you had to do was blend in! Blend in! That's all! '_

Remus glared at her. 

Lily just giggled. "We drink pumpkin juice a lot here," she said, taking her wand, and to Ana's relief and wonder, instantly dried up Remus. There didn't even appear to be any stickiness. Lily glanced at Remus, who still looked ticked. She nudged him firmly with her elbow. "_Isn't that right, _Remus? Lots of pumpkin juice?"

Something seemed to click, suddenly. Immediately, his head raised slightly higher, and there didn't appear to be any tired bags under his eyes, which were now a soft hazel. His shoulders seemed to relax and a small smile even played on his lips. Even his voice was gentler. "Yeah- we drink it all the time. But it's customary in England to keep it in your mouth." 

Ana smiled, slightly, wondering where this change had come from. "I'll try to remember that…" she muttered, nervously looking up at the gazes of the table. Most people were laughing and giggling and shaking their heads. Others whispered and watched on. Peter Pettigrew stared at her, grinning. 

But just as conversation began to grow again, a loud clatter at the end of the hallway drowned it immediately.

The doors at the end of the Great Hall flew open and gasps flowed from the students as two large creatures appeared in the entranceway. Both appeared to be half man, half horse. They were of white and gray coloring, and stood tall, and imposing. Not imposing in the sense of intimidating, but rather, that it was an imposition upon them that they were there. 

"What are they?" gasped Ana silently. 

"Centaurs," said Remus grimly, glancing at them quickly, as if he had seen them on several occasions. Ana frowned at his causality. Everyone else, especially she, was bending to grasp a better glimpse, whereas Remus seemed to concentrate heavily on his breakfast roll. But she was certainly more concerned with viewing the magical creatures than frowning at Remus. 

After obtaining silence, one spoke in a deep voice. "Stars be kind to you, young mortals." The two separated to either side of the doorway, and bowed. "Her Majesty and Reader of the Stars, by whom she was ordained- The Sixth Guardian, Devinon Lys Ome, Kezia Dopelle." 

Dumbledore and McGonagall were already on their feet in addition to a small woman with massive hair at the end of the table. She wore a bright grin that brought out the wrinkles in her face. The rest of the Professors stood slowly in astonishment as the students followed their lead. 

Ana craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse at the doorway. The Gryffindor table was on the isle, so she just had to look passed Remus, who was now watching with interest as a breathtaking woman of perhaps twenty five years old stepped into the hall. Her blonde hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, which shone brightly from the enchanted ceiling. She seemed to glide with the mien of an empress, her held up high, exposing an amethyst star suspended on her forehead by a silver chain just above the part of her eyebrows. It glittered splendidly against her brilliantly purple eyes- which even from a distance, and with all the glories that she carried with her, were the first things that Ana noticed. 

Slowly, as she walked down the isle, a few of the better-dressed students (who Ana concluded by the state of their robes were of the more important wizarding families) would nod their head in a slight bow James did so as well. But Sirius just gawked, drooling slightly. "Wow….." 

Ana smiled at his reaction, but turned back to the woman, who was just about to pass them. She stared straight ahead, seeing Dumbledore and approaching him. But just as she was walking passed Ana, her eyes flickered directly at her. Ever so briefly she glanced, and yet, Ana had the exposed feeling that she had just given up her height, weight, date of birth, and social security number, just from that one glance. She couldn't explain it… 

"Well, well," chuckled Dumbledore, bowing slightly, "The Sixth Guardian at Hogwarts! This is an honor!"

The previously set-faced imperial smiled brightly, perhaps making her look ten times as beautiful. "Oh come now, Professor! I'm still just Kezia to you." She gave him a warm hug, until the tiny, old, large-haired professor bulleted out from around the table. 

"OH! Kezia! My Dear! I didn't believe it when my stars told me that I would visit with a Seer! –A TRUE Seer!!"

"Hello, Professor Pyrre," she grinned sheepishly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I have to wait to visit with you. There is something I must discuss with Professor Dumbledore first." Ana saw a glimmer of gravity in her eyes as the rest of the student body watched the scene with silent curiosity. 

The tiny professor nodded. "But make sure and stop by for tea! I can't wait to hear all about LeBab!" 

Kezia nodded slightly at her before taking Dumbledore's arm. Ana watched with interest as he led her out the side exit.

"Was that normal?" asked Ana, vaguely aware that students were beginning to sit down and chatter excitedly. 

James and Remus sat down as Lily piped up. "Not at all… I've read about them though. Some consider them to be among the most powerful wizards and witches on the earth. They're basically royalty." 

"Self-ordained royalty…" added James smugly. 

Remus shook his head wisely. "No.. they have the Seers behind them. They're known as True Seers or Guardians- basically the best of the best of Seers," he explained to Ana. 

__

Seers? True Seers? …Guardian… Ana remembered her conversation with Dumbledore, and she was suddenly struck with fear. _She's here to see me… _She jumped back to reality as their conversation continued. 

"What is she doing here?" Lily muttered with confusion, twirling her spoon around in her cereal. 

All of them shrugged. Ana kept quiet and stared at her empty plate. 

* * * * *

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore, closing the Hall door behind him. 

Kezia grinned and tapped her toe against the stone corridor floor idly. "Don't play innocent with me, Professor-"

"-Please, you're not a student here anymore. Call me Albus!"

"Okay, Albus," she said awkwardly. "You know perfectly well that I'm here to investigate this report of the Seventh Guardian you're so sure you've found." 

"Oh, on the contrary my dear, I think there's a _possibility_ that I've found the Seventh Seer." 

Kezia studied for a moment with her penetrating violet eyes, smirking, before she shook her head. "No, Professor-"

"-Albus," he corrected.

She just smiled. "You have your mind set. You think it's her." 

"And you don't?"

"I've been studying her since I first time saw her," she nodded, contemplating, pacing slightly in the corridor. "But before I even begin about her talents, I have to ask."

"Ask what?"

Kezia stopped pacing and stared at him with wide, concerned eyes. "_Why haven't you told her?_" 

Dumbledore didn't even need to ask what she was referring to. "I will, soon, Kezia," he replied gravely. "I decided that she should probably sleep the night first." 

Kezia shook her head. "Promise me that you will do it _today._ She's so excited and happy here. I got that presence from her before any sense of divinative power or her thoughts. It's simply pouring out from her, and whether her face shows it or not, she's very scared. She's holding onto the thought of her mother, _who she still thinks is alive_, and that's part of what's keeping her brave."

"Ignorance is bliss," pointed out Dumbledore. 

"Until she learns. And the longer she waits, the more stunning it will be. Prof-.. Albus, you have to tell her today, before she goes and tries to owl her mother."

"Kezia, I always planned on telling her today. There was never a question in my mind. You need not worry about that."

"I'm not just talking about her mother. You need to tell her about _yourself._"

"That, my dear, will come in it's own time." 

Kezia's eyes flashed angrily. But before she could open her mouth to argue, the doors of the great hall flew open with people beginning to leave. The headmaster and she scanned over the crowd. Through it, they finally saw a certain group of kids coming through. 

"So what's your first class, Ana?" asked a slightly stocky, mousey haired boy. Kezia grinned as he blushed miserably. She bit her tongue as she searched Ana's mind; she was well aware of the boy's signals, and was not at all comfortable. Kezia watched as she fumbled with the schedule. Dumbledore called out to her first. 

"Miss Anblick! Over here!" 

* * * * *

Ana looked at the group, who shrugged, and walked over with her. Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Good morning. I don't believe you all have had the honor of meeting Miss Doppelle, the Sixth Guardian. 

Ana looked at the gracefully beautiful woman behind him, who rolled her eyes slightly. Ana could tell she didn't like public introductions… perhaps she put up with the one in the hall. 

"Kezia," she corrected him, shaking each of their stunned hands. "I'm pleased to meet you." She shook each hand briefly, coming to Ana's last. She looked down at Ana with very steady, unblinking eyes. Ana swore her eyes glowed brighter for a moment, as she felt a wave of vulnerability pass through her again. She took back her hand quickly, frowning slightly. 

Apparently her little move had not been so discrete. Remus and Dumbledore watched her carefully, and Kezia even seemed slightly startled. She looked away. 

"It's an honor," she mumbled, as her new friends had done. 

"Yes, well, I believe you all have classes to attend?" asked Dumbledore, breaking the silence. 

"Unless you'd be willing to cancel them!" piped up Sirius hopefully. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Will you do my paperwork for me, if I do?"

"Absolutely!" 

"That's quite what I'm afraid of, Mr. Black," he smiled through his beard. 

"C'mon Sirius," muttered James. "Let's go." And as he turned to leave, Peter, Remus, Lily, Sirius and Ana began to follow, although still feeling a little creeped out, she did so warily, looking back after the Headmaster and Guardian. Immediately, though, she wished she hadn't. 

"Oh, Miss Anblick, not you. You stay."

* * * * *

"That was different…" frowned James, as the climbed the stairways up to the Gryffindor Tower to collect their books. 

"I know!" groaned Sirius. "Give us hope for canceling classes and then he takes it back…"

"I think he was referring to Ana staying," pointed out Lily. 

"Something's up with her…" muttered Remus suspiciously. 

"Oh," said Lily suddenly. "Which reminds me. _We do not attack the new people!_" she hissed, staring dead into Remus's eyes, half laughing, half glaring. "I swear, if your "happy potion" had decided to kick in even twenty seconds later…."

__

"ENERGY potion, Lily," Remus sighed, "It's _ENERGY _potion." 

Lily conveniently ignored him. "You were about to snap back there! She didn't know it was pumpkin juice! You've gotta be careful Remus!" 

"It wasn't that bad, Lil'," reasoned James carefully, giving her a meaningful look. 

"Whatever," she muttered. 

Remus just stared straight ahead as he walked through the corridors, not speaking up again until class. 

* * * * *

Ana approached the Headmaster and the Guardian again nervously. Somehow, the Headmaster's soft, twinkling blue eyes seemed to reassure her, especially when in contrast to the wide violet ones. It wasn't that Kezia seemed threatening. There was just something about her that just put Ana on guard. 

"I thought I would accompany you to your first lesson," smiled Dumbledore, as he extended a hand toward the open corridor. They began to walk. 

"Don't I need my books?" frowned Ana. "My schedule says I have Defense against the Dark Arts first…" 

"I thought it would be more important to schedule a private session with Professor Pyrre, our divinations instructor." He glanced at Kezia before adding, "I hope you don't mind if I request Guardian Dopelle to join us?" 

Ana gave the young woman another nervous glance, "That's fine…"

The woman was only slightly taller than she, but her eyes still looked down to meet hers. Ana began to look away before the woman smiled down at her reassuringly. "You're nervous." It wasn't a question.

Ana shrugged vaguely as she climbed the tower steps wearily. 

"You don't need to be," said Dumbledore peacefully. "There is nothing in this lesson that will make or break you. I promise- it'll be perfectly harmless." 

"And don't be afraid of Professor Pyrre. She's the most harmless woman you're ever going to meet. She's almost like a grandmother to me," grinned Kezia. She really did have an angelic smile. Not in the fake sense, but in the completely genuine sense. Somehow, it began to make Ana feel better. 

* * * * *

Ana stepped into the Divinations room shortly behind Professor Dumbledore. Sunlight was beaming in through the full-length windows, illuminating the remarkable round room. Colored sitting puffs had been shoved to the outskirts of the room, and two large easy chairs sat in the middle. Ana presumed they were for herself and the divinations professor, whom she didn't notice behind her. 

"And what do we have here?" giggled the tiny professor excitedly, as she approached Ana, circling her while she examined her with radiating enthusiasm. "Ah, yes, yes, I see," she murmured, stopping to take Ana's hand and turn it palm-up. Ana frowned, and gave Dumbledore a startled look, but he only smiled, and nodded assuringly. She traced the lines of her hands with a single, short, old finger, but stopped suddenly. The woman looked up directly into Ana's large, brown eyes. 

"She has brown eyes." 

"Indeed," smiled Dumbledore. 

The tiny professor glowered up at him. "But… _brown???_"

"Professor," chimed Kezia from the doorway, "it's all right. Yes, she does have brown eyes. Please continue." 

__

'I like my eyes...,' Ana frowned to herself, confused over the whole matter.

The small professor beamed up at Kezia through her tangled mop of snow-white hair. "Ah, Kezia. So good to have you back." But then she turned to Ana. Her enthusiasm quickly melted to apathy. "Yes, yes, do come in child," she said, motioning her to one of the two chairs in the room. Ana sat in one, the elderly professor sat in the other. "I understand you _claim_ to see visions. Now then," she rattled on, sighing heavily, "When do they happen?" 

Ana blinked nervously. "At random." 

The Professor frowned. "Waking? Sleeping?"

"Both…" 

"And what do you see?" 

Ana stuttered slightly. "Everything… I mean, lots of things… not just one thing over and over again."

"Have you ever had anything repeat itself?"

  
"Occasionally…" she said with growing anxiety. 

"How long until your 'visions' come to reality?" muttered the professor, playing with her rings with concentration. Ana was appreciating her less with every question. 

"… they don't come true…" she said heavily. 

"Or they haven't yet," added Dumbledore. 

"Or, they have, and you just didn't make the connection," said Kezia. Ana shuddered at the memory of the horrible dream she had just had a few nights back. She sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come true in any form. Kezia's eyes were disapproving as she turned to the professor, who was still concentrating on her rings. "Professor Pyrre, please get on with the tests." 

The professor looked up at her, and shrugged. With a wave of her wand, a pile of white cards fluttered across the room to her, and landed neatly on her lap. A clipboard flew to her right hand side, along with a large, feather quill. The professor took her time in beginning. She didn't seem to Ana like the kind of person who liked to be rushed. But she finally did go on. 

"Miss Anblick, today we will be exploring your inner eye. We will be using a variety of tests to examine your psyche, namely clairvoyant abilities, ESP- or extra sensory perception, telepathy, and most importantly, divinitive tests in tea leaves, palmistry and crystal balls. Well then. Are you ready to begin?"

Ana almost laughed. _'She has got to be joking…'_ "Professor, I'm not quite sure that-"

"-Good," the old woman nodded, cutting her off. "The first test will be ESP cards. A card," she held up the deck of white cards, "will flash before you, and you will tell me which shape is on the other side. There are squares, triangles, stars, and circles. In addition, you will tell me what color you see- red, blue, green or yellow. Now clear your inner eye, and tell me when you're ready."

"My _inner eye_?" She turned to Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled merrily. "This is ludicrous!"

"Indeed," he nodded, grinning. He made no motion to intervene. Instead, he simply leaned back on the puff he sat on, and relaxed. 

Ana's mouth hung open slightly. She turned to Kezia, who had been watching with close interest. "Inner eye?"

Ana watched as Kezia realized she didn't know what an inner eye was. She pointed to her forehead, where the amethyst jewel hung, suspended by a silver chain. Ana supposed it was some sort of crown. "It's the concentration of one's psychic powers- it's what allows seers to see and know what they do."

Ana just blinked. 

Kezia smiled. "Just relax Ana, and go with your gut feeling." 

Ana turned back to the professor, who was looking at her impatiently. "Okay… let's start…"

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"I guess…"

* * * * *

Remus watched numbly as Peter stirred the potion in a smooth, rhythmic motion… going round… and round… in a dizzyingly hypnotic motion. 

"You sure that energy potion is doing the trick?" Peter grinned down at him. 

Remus just smiled weakly. He was exhausted. Reaching to the table behind them, he grabbed a jar of beetles and tapped two or three into the potion, which fizzed, and bubbled hungrily. 

Peter looked down into the cauldron. "It's too thick. It needs some owl blood." 

Remus studied the concoction. Taking the ladle, he scooped up some, and let it fall back into the pot in thick, splatting globs. He nodded. "It's too thick alright, but it doesn't need owl's blood. It needs water." 

But Peter had already grabbed the flask from behind him, uncorked it, and was about to pour. 

"Peter!" gasped Remus, jumping behind his bench, and ducking under the table, just in time to dodge a thundering 'BANG.' A few startled students screamed, but most started coughing as the smoke wafted through the room. 

"PETTIGREW! LUPIN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND DECENT IS GOING ON?" bellowed a horrifying voice that could only be their professor. 

"A bit too much owl blood, sir…" said Remus weakly as he crawled out from under the bench, and waved some of the smoke from his face. "I'll fix it."

The professor glowered down at Peter, who was covered in soot as he was hiding the flask behind his back. "Five points from Gryffindor," he barked before going to open the small window near the ceiling. The dungeon didn't exceed in natural lighting or ventilation.

Remus smirked at Peter, who looked like he was about to faint. "If the amount of owls blood exceeds the amount of pig bile at a temperature higher than 50 degrees Celsius…"

A light bulb went on in Peter's head. "It'll explode! I KNEW THAT!" he groaned, falling to his seat, some soot falling off him as he did so. 

"I'll take care of it," said Remus, still smirking, as Peter resigned the flask of owl blood. 

Across the isle, another cauldron station was set up where James and Sirius were working. Okay, so it was more like they had already finished, and were laughing at Peter. 

"I don't know, Pete…" muttered James, grinning. "Gray and Black really aren't your colors." 

"Oh you stop," said Lily, who was at another station with another Gryffindor, not too far off. "You've exploded your fair share of potions before." 

"Oh yeah? Name one time!"

"Last week! Confuto Linguium potion. You nearly blasted that wall out!" she pointed with triumph to the crumbling wall behind them.

James looked at it with amusement. "Oh yeah. But that was more Sirius than me."

"Damn straight it was!" grinned Sirius, admiring his "handy work." 

Peter shook his head as they continued their argument and grinned at Remus. "Those two act like they're married." 

"Sirius and James?" Remus chuckled.

"No!" snorted Peter. "James and Lily!" 

Remus looked up to see James and Lily sticking out their tongues at each other. They had been good friends since first year, but this year it had escalated to constant mockery and teasing. Part of him agreed with Peter, but he remained neutral. "If you say so…" He carefully measure out the owls blood before dumping it in. 

"Speaking of marriage," said Peter, like he had been looking for an opening for the conversation for a while, "What do ya think of Ana?" 

Remus stopped what he was doing and stared at Peter. "Seems nice enough…" he said carefully, studying Peter, who was positively grinning. "You know you just met her?" he reminded him. 

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" he exclaimed. "And she's smart, and funny?"

"And how do you know that?" he laughed. "You've seen her a total of 15 minutes at most." 

"Well… she has a smart and funny look about her… she's great!"

Remus sighed and smiled slightly as he turned back to the potion. "Good luck, Pete." 

* * * * *

Hours. Not one, not two, but three hours of divinations tests. Ana's head was pounding as she stared, completely numb, into a crystal ball. She had seen nothing but fog for the last twenty minutes. Before that, after four agonizing cups of tea, she miraculously saw at the bottom of her cup an arrangement that was miraculously quite similar to a lump of tealeaves. This happened all four times. Ana concluded that there must be something coming in her future that revolved around clumps of tealeaves. She hoped the Professor wasn't planning on making her clean the glasses. 

Before that she tried to send and receive clairvoyant images. She concluded that she couldn't do that either, after literally 45 minutes of tests. Before that, Ana sheepishly guessed at literally 1,300 ESP cards. From beginning to end, Ana was almost sick with embarrassment, being placed in such a humiliating situation. Everyone once and while, Kezia would smile at her reassuringly, but her blazing violet eyes were more apologetic than anything else. No one was giving any expression or feeling if Ana was doing well or not. They remained blank-faced to the issue for the entire time, leaving Ana completely apathetic to the whole thing after the first twenty minutes. 

"Do you see anything yet?" inquired the old woman. She almost sounded annoyed. 

Ana was well beyond annoyed. Suddenly, she sat up straight, and stared into the crystal ball with amazement. "I see… I see…"

"What!??" asked the professor eagerly. 

Ana's eyes flashed up at the professor's with a sniding smirk. "FOG. I see fog in that crystal ball, just like I have for the last twenty-some minutes. I don't see a thing!" she exclaimed. "I've been guessing on every test you gave me, and I don't care what you said about the clairvoyant images, but I definitely did not see roses. You know what I saw? DARKNESS. You know _why_ I saw darkness? BECAUSE I HAD MY EYES CLOSED!" Ana stood, wearily. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I know this was kind of necessary, but I think it's been made absolutely clear that I do not have divinitive powers! I'm not like my father. What more proof do you need?" 

Dumbledore stood. "I need to see your results," he replied simply, as he walked over to the clipboard at Professor Pyrre's side. He took one glance at it, and with a small twitch in his face he looked up at Ana. "Would you mind stepping out in the hallway for a moment?" he requested. 

Ana shook her head and stepped out in the hallway, and closed the door most of the way behind her. She sat on the cool steps, and listened through the paper-thin door. Even though they were whispering, the openness of the room was a natural amplifier. Ana heard every word. 

"Some _Seer,_ Albus," she heard Professor Pyrre hiss. "Most people would get maybe 5% right by guessing, luck and chance. This girl probably got .5%. She's a loss! I've never seen anyone this bad since my first year teaching." 

There was a pause, and shuffling of papers. Ana figured he was glancing through the clipboard. Finally she heard him speak. "And the visions she sees?"

"_If _there really are visions," hissed the tiny Professor, "then she may be blessed with some odd form of prophecy, or some sick type of hallucinations." 

Weary tear's swelled in Ana's eyes as she listened in misery. Kezia jumped into the conversation. 

"Oh, no, professor. The visions are real, or at least they are to her. When we were talking at the beginning of lesson about the possibility of the manifestation of these visions, we frightened her. I could feel it- she was pretty creeped out."

"She saw some terrible things a few nights back," replied Dumbledore gravely. "Kezia, is there anything you can tell us?" 

Ana listened to the pause in the room, wondering with personal curiosity what Kezia would say. She had grown to trust Kezia to some extent, based solely on her support, and respected her opinion. She hardly noticed the figures that had climbed the steps, and were now standing over her. 

"That's her, Mr. Crouch," came a man's voice.

Ana jumped, startled, and whirled around, to come face to face with a stout man with thinning, reddish hair. She didn't speak, she was still trying to catch her breath from the scare. Behind him was a ghost- she recognized him as Nearly Headless Nick- the Gryffindor Ghost she had met the previous night. 

"I'm terribly sorry to startle you," said the man quickly. He looked genuinely concerned. Ana remembered the tears running down her face, and wiped them away. "You're Ana?"

She crossed her arms and glanced at him. "I'm her.. who are you?" 

"Ana, my name is Charles Crouch and I'm with the Caucus Resistance," he said, reaching into his pocket, and offering her his handkerchief, which she refused. "I just want to start by offering you my deepest sympathies and condolences for the loss of your mother." 

Ana looked up at him with confusion. "Excuse me?" 

* * * * *

"I can tell you this," replied Kezia. "She's clouded by a thousand different emotions. The tests scores could be inaccurate." 

"Can you tell us straight out if she has the gift?" inquired Dumbledore, still flipping through the pages. 

Kezia smiled at him. She could, of course, tell him everything he ever wanted to know about Ana Anblick. But that would be compromising her vows as a Guardian. She shook her head. "I wish I could." 

"But you _do_ know, correct?"

Kezia nodded, her smile fading, but she never got a chance to answer. A 'BANG' at the other side caused all three to turn and see the door still shaking, as it had been thrown open aggressively. Ana Anblick stood in the entranceway, her jaw clamp-set, and her eyes expressing nothing short of sheer fury. 

  
Kezia knew immediately. "She knows," she whispered to Dumbledore, who nodded. 

Ana approached them in a very straight manner. She didn't even see the tiny professor get up, and cower at the side of the room with Kezia- her eyes were locked on Dumbledore's. He didn't say anything. He let her walk up to about three feet from him, and glare at him for a moment before she spoke with very forced but very stable words. 

"_My Mother was MURDERED?"_

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"_You KNEW."_

Dumbledore again acknowledged this. A small noise came from her throat, and she just shook her head. 

"When were you going to tell me?" she whispered, looking out the window distantly.

But Dumbledore was interrupted by Kezia, who was glaring at a figure standing in the doorway. "YOU!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Miss Doppelle," replied Crouch. He nodded at Dumbledore, who did not acknowledge him. Professor Pyrre was first to speak up though. 

"You WILL address her as _Guardian_ Doppelle, sir," she replied, standing up by Kezia and taking her arm. Crouch and Kezia glared at each other with such fierce loathing, that at some dimension, sparks were crackling. 

"I will do no such thing," replied Crouch angrily. He turned to Dumbledore. "I can't believe you put up with these people before me, Albus." 

Dumbledore wasn't listening, he was watching Ana carefully, who had moved to the window, and was looking out towards the cloudy western sky. 

"I can't believe you told her!" Kezia hissed at him. 

"I can't believe you didn't!" exclaimed Crouch in retaliation. 

"It wasn't my place!" returned Kezia. 

A quite voice at the other side of the room interrupted them. "You knew too, Kezia?"

Kezia looked at Ana, who was still looking out the window. She shot a glance at Crouch who was looking at her with grim victory. "Yes, Ana. I did know. And Albus was going to tell you as soon as we were done with the lesson." 

Ana just rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. "Thank you for your sympathies, Mr. Crouch," she replied simply. 

"Is there anything I can do for you Ana?" he asked. Ana shook her head, but refused to look at them. 

Dumbledore spoke up. "I would like to speak to Ana alone, if you would please," he motioned towards the door. 

Reluctantly and slowly, the three stepped out. He turned to her, and she turned around. She was not crying- it apparently had not sunk in yet. Surprisingly, she was the first to speak. 

"Why would someone want to kill my mom? _WHO_ would want to kill my mom?"

Albus sighed as he sat down in the chair in the center of the room. He motioned for her to sit as well, which slowly, she did. "As there is much evil in the Non-magical World, Ana, I'm afraid that there is much evil in the Magic World as well. Every few generations, a master of the dark arts rises up and tries to take power. Now, and for the last few decades or so, there has been a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort who has been reeking havoc on the world, and in this case, your tiny corner of Maine. He killed your mother." 

"Why."

Dumbledore paused before continuing. "Seers come in two forms," he said, with recollection. "There are those who have the gift, and those who try hard. Locks can only be opened with the correct key. Some people have the key to their psyche while others do not. There is no key that will open the door any better than another; if the person holds the key to their psyche, they are a Seer. Seers are on equal ground. They live for the purpose of being watchdogs against human error. There is no hierarchy, there is no social class, there is no winner or loser in the world of the Seers. They either see, or they don't."

Ana listened carefully. "What about True Seers. I thought they were _'the best of the best of the Seers_.' "

Dumbledore nodded. "That is both a common misconception and an absolute truth. True Seers, or Guardians, are seers. They protect against human error, they see things that are, have been and will be. They have the key, just like normal seers. But what lies on the other side of the door to which all Seers have the key, the True Seers see so much more….

"Consider this. A seer can look at the stars, and read the future. Sometimes, they can read the future of other individuals, with promising accuracy. True Seers can look at a sky full of stars, and can read the future of millions- groups of people; civilizations. They can see not only human error, and they can see not only what _will_ be, but what _should _be."

"They see… fate?"

"Precisely. Hence the name "Guardian." They are "Guardians of Fate." They stand by the belief that all people have a purpose that is vital to this age. When it passes that someone challenges their fate, or is misguided, it is when the True Seers step in to restore order. I cannot go into the details of it, largely because I do not know what happens myself. It is only known to the Guardians. They are an elite group characterized by the unique colours of their eyes, and served by the Seers and other divinitive creatures, such as centaurs."

"Color of their eyes? Is that why everyone's so upset about my brown eyes?"

"When the Circle is complete, there are seven members with uniquely different eye colors," he nodded. "Purple, like Kezia's, Green, Grey, Black, Brown, Hazel, and Blue- like your Father. The "Anblick" eyes are a brilliant sapphire blue, and many assumed that you would have them too. Unfortunately, there is already a Guardian with Brown eyes at this time…"

Ana didn't really have anything to say to this. "Sir, what does this have to do with my mother?" 

"Not so much your mother, Ana, but your father. You father was a Guardian for a time. He was very active during his time at LeBab Tower – that would be the Guardian stronghold – and he rose up against Voldemort, alerting the ministry of many of his henchmen, who were consequently captured. Word got out that Omri was behind everything, but the True Seers were and are well protected, and Voldemort had no chance of retaliation. He was left with his festering anger. 

"But Omri soon became enraged with some of the practices of the Circle. He began to feel that they were "playing God" of sorts, and being manipulated by bribery, among other things. He left the circle, and went into hiding with your mother in the cottage in Maine. You were born there shortly thereafter.

"The American Ministry did a fine job of keeping your family's presence quiet. No one located your house until just in the past days. However, they did meet up with your father while he was on business in London. Voldemort's anger was fulfilled. He had no need to harm your family anymore, but we still kept your location quiet- or at least we thought we had. But as we now know, Voldemort was not the only one who was against your father. There is another organization by the name of The Caucus Resistance."

"Mr. Crouch is from there," Ana recalled with an alarmed whisper. Dumbledore nodded. 

"They don't believe in divinations whatsoever and they believe that the Circle is nothing but a group of wayward souls who are going around controlling people's lives. Although they have not moved to murder, they have done many things to sabotage the mission of the True Seers, including "bugging" the homes of select Seers, and in this case, your Father. I don't know how they located your home, but when your mother contacted me a few days ago, the message from the fireplace was received in the Caucus Resistance headquarters. From the sound of the message, it was possibly implied that you were another True Seer, just like your Father. Voldemort, who either had contacts in the Caucus Resistance, or who monitored them carefully, got wind of the situation. Besides unresolved anger against your father, he saw a possible threat in you, an heir to his talents."

"Me? A threat?"

"I cannot stress the power of the True Seers enough. Part of me believes that your father knew a way to stop Voldemort when he died. Simply put, Voldemort, who is very interested in the divinitive arts, _fears_ True Seers, and even moreso, the completion of the Circle of Sight."

Ana stared at him. "He went to the house then? He was looking for me, and he found my mother…" Ana suddenly felt very dizzy. She rested her head in her hands between her knees. "He killed her because of me…"

Dumbledore stood up, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "He would have killed the both of you."

"I'm not even a Seer… I heard you talking… I failed the test…" She was almost gasping for breath. 

"The test isn't conclusive, my dear. And I'm afraid that Professor Pyrre missed something very important." Dumbledore reached back for the clipboard, and flip to the very beginning- the ESP cards. "Unfortunately," he muttered, surveying all the red scribbles, "her grading scale only calls for completely correct answers… of which… you got… ah yes. 45 out of 1300." Ana shook her head in silent horror. "But my dear, look at the chart. Number one: your answer was Yellow Star, the true answer was Yellow Circle. Number two: your answer was Blue Triangle, the true answer was Blue Square. Number three: your answer was Blue Star, the true answer was Blue Triangle. Number four: your answer was Red Circle, the true answer was Red Triangle…. All these answers were marked wrong." 

Ana shrugged. "At least I guessed the colors." 

"You guessed all 1298 of them?" 

She looked up wearily. "Huh?"

"Ana, these are all marked wrong because you did not get the _whole_ answer correct. But when it comes to colors, you recieved a nearly perfect score." Dumbledore smiled down at her. "It's in there Ana. You've got the key!"

She shook her head. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better? I can name _colors." _Her shoulders tensed in anger. "Great. My mother was killed because I could name _colors._ And I don't have blue eyes! There is already someone with brown eyes in the circle!" 

"All True Seers were Seers before they realized that they were Guardians," replied Dumbledore. "There is no fact that you are not what many hope you to be. And the brown eyes- the Guardian with brown eyes won't live forever, Ana." 

There was resounding silence in the room. 

"For now, Ana, let's deal with the loss of your mother. You may have the rest of today off, but I would like you to return to classes tomorrow. Life has to go on. Meanwhile, tonight, I've arranged for a small memorial service to take place in the great hall." 

Ana looked up at Dumbledore numbly. "My mother's body is..-"

"No, it's not here. I'm afraid that Voldemort set fire to the house, destroying most of your possessions, including the remains of your mother." 

Ana felt sick. She leaned back in the chair and rested her head quietly against the headrest. She closed her eyes. She could hear the door to the room open, and a small voice ask if they could come in again. Dumbledore must have nodded or something, for Ana heard several pairs of feet shoffel into the room. Opening her eyes, she saw Kezia looking at her apologetically, Mr. Crouch looking at her sympathetically, and the tiny professor looking admirably at her rings. Even Dumbledore, Ana noticed was watching her with concern. Ana stood, and he stood as well. 

"May I leave?" she asked. 

"You may. I will call for you before the service," he replied. 

Ana nodded and walked through the crowd of observers, who parted to let her pass. 

"Stars be kind to you, Ana," she heard Kezia's soft goodbye. As she walked out of the door, she could hear Mr. Crouch's angry response. 

"Stars, stars, stars! That's all you people ever talk about! The girl didn't need that, Kezia, the girl needs sympathy. She probably doesn't even want to hear about "stars" and "fate…"

The voices drifted off as Ana sagged down the winding staircase of the divinations tower. To be honest, she didn't want to hear about stars and fate. She decided at that moment, that she rather liked Mr. Crouch. 

* * * * *

Remus thumbed through his book of poetry as he walked towards the Divinations tower reluctantly. 

__

"…But oft, in lonely rooms, and 'mid the din  
Of towns and cities, I have owed to them,  
In hours of weariness, sensations sweet,  
Felt in the blood, and felt along the heart;  
And passing even into my purer mind  
With tranquil restoration:—feelings too  
Of unremembered pleasure: such, perhaps,  
As have no slight or trivial influence  
On that best portion of a good man's life,  
His little, nameless, unremembered, acts  
Of kindness and of love…"

An almost jealous feeling came across Remus as he read. "I wonder what you're remembering, Wordsworth," he muttered, smiling at the thought of the old man lost in his memories. He kind of wished he had some great memory to hold on to. But as he scanned his mind, all he could vaguely remember was a time before he was bitten. It was Christmas.. he was maybe three years old…

But he never got a chance to relive his memory. 

"And what do we have here?" came a silky voice from behind him. Remus didn't even have to look. 

"Hello, Severus," he chimed with sickening goodnaturedness. 

"As much as I would like to take the time to mock muggle literature with you, Lupin," he hissed cruelly, noting the book in disgust "I do believe I have a purpose to talking to you…"

"Do tell," he sighed. 

"The matter intrigues me greatly, Lupin…" he said, his eyes twinkling madly. "Last night you were not in divinations class, no?"

"No, Severus, I was not," he replied, turning the page, and continuing his reading. 

Snape grinned darkly. "And where were you?"

"If you must know, I wasn't feeling well," he muttered, continuing to walk. 

"Interesting… your twit of a friend Pettigrew said you weren't in your room… and just because I'm _so concerned_ for your well being, I checked the H-Wing… you weren't there either… imagine that…"

Remus made no reply. 

"You seem to be _ill_ quite often Lupin," suggested Snape, insinuatingly. "And yet, every time you're _ill,_ you seem to disappear…"

Suddenly Snape put himself in Remus's path, and blocked it. "I know something is up with you Lupin," he grinned evilly. "And mark my words, I will find you out…" 

Remus just looked up at Snape with sullen apathy. This wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion. "You really need a hobby," he sighed, shaking his head. 

Snape gave Remus a twisted smile before he whirled around to walk away. And if he hadn't whirled right into Ana, it would have been successful, too. 

"Ack! Watch where you're going," she barked angrily. Remus took a moment to look at her. There were dark circles forming under her eyes. She looked beat. 

Snape grinned his all-too-familiar grin down at Ana with mock-interest. "And what is this? An _Anblick_ here at Hogwarts… and speak up girl. What's in my stars?" he shoved his palm towards her face. She looked away quickly with disgust. "Oh? Not a _Guardian_ like dear old Daddy? I can't tell you if that makes you brave or just plain stupid…" 

Ana looked at Remus who was quite interested in Snape's comments. He returned a questioning gaze. 

"Who is this guy?" she asked Remus angrily.

But Snape continued his taunting before Remus could answer. "I'm surprised your father wasn't killed before he was… yes, he lasted quite a long time… unnecessarily putting your family in danger… shouldn't have even had you to begin with, if you ask me."

"I didn't," replied Ana shortly.

"Well, I suppose it is nothing short of a miracle that you, as well, survived this long… Perhaps the _Stars are kind to you_ after all, your Guardianship," he said evilly, as he bowed in mock fashion. Of course, that was all Ana needed- for him to lower he head to her level- for her to throw a well executed uppercut across his jaw and to follow up with punch in the face. 

"AAARGH!" groaned Snape, being thrown back against the wall of the corridor. "You little bitch, you broke my nose!" he exclaimed, holding a hand over his face, which was gushing blood.

"Is there a magic charm to fix those too?" she asked Remus dully. 

Remus raised his eyebrows, very amused. "Probably," he said, watching, making no move to intervene. 

Ana just shrugged and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. 

After she had gotten far enough away that Remus was sure Snape wasn't going to go after her, he sighed, and continued reading, as he started up the stairs to the Divinations Room. 

* * * * *

"Did you summon him?" Kezia frowned at Dumbledore, referring to Crouch.

He shook his head. "Much like yourself, my dear, he summoned himself."

"And with perfect timing, I see," grunted Crouch angrily. "Really, Albus, I'm surprised you didn't contact me. "

"To be fair, Charles, I didn't contact either of you two. Nor will I be contacting either of you in the future!"

They stared at him. "Good Heavens, Albus," gasped Crouch. "Why not?"

Dumbledore stood, anger flashing in his eyes. "I realize that there is a certain animosity between your and your political affiliations, but your behaviors before Miss Anblick today were, simply put, unprofessional and uncalled for."

"-Albus, I hardly think-" Kezia started.

Dumbledore didn't let her continue. "This girl, regardless of her powers, will not be a battle ground for you two while she is under my protection at Hogwarts. She has enough trials right now that she does not need to be smothered under the philosophical debate of divinations and sales pitches you two have planned in the back of your minds."

"Albus, I only came here to investigate the claims," sighed Kezia. "That was all I had orders to do." 

"Orders?" piped up Mr. Crouch tauntingly. "And from whom? From Kasek? Your fearless leader?" 

"Charles, contain yourself!" muttered Dumbledore. "This is exactly what I am talking about. I feel ill just sitting in the same room as you two. Kezia, I trust you have the information you wanted?" 

She nodded, gravely. 

"Charles, why did you come?" 

"To introduce myself to Ana, and to offer her my sympathies. I am also curious as to her test scores." 

"Her test scores came out negative," said Kezia, her jaw set in annoyance. "You can check the clipboard if you doubt me." 

Charles looked at her, trying to detect a bluff, before going over and paging through page after page of red checks and scribbles. With a nod, he set the clip board back down. 

"You both have everything you need then?" asked Dumbledore. They nodded. "Neither of you are to return to this castle on the business of Miss Anblick without my written consent. Neither of you will be visiting the castle while the other is here, And although I will not enforce this, I urge both of you to have some compassion on the child, and to leave her in peace. Am I understood?"

The two nodded, solemly. 

"Then a good day to the both of you. You were both students here at one time. I trust you can find the door." At that, Dumbledore turned and stepped away. 

* * * * *

After about five wrong turns and two switching staircases, Ana finally made it back to Gryffindor Tower. The room was full of students of varying ages, apparently between classes. A few of them introduced themselves to her, as she fought her way to her dormitory. But she smiled and talked to each of them for a moment. She always had been a good actress. 

She was relieved to find the dormitory abandoned. She went to go lay down on her bed bake in the sunlight, which was pouring into through the windows. Closing her eyes, she didn't feel anything. It's not that she was happy or content- she really didn't feel anything. The only thing that she did recognize was the slow and rhythmic cycle of her breathing. 

Without anything more to think of, Ana thought of her mother. But she quickly distracted herself- she didn't want to deal with that yet. So she thought of her anger towards that strange Slytherin she met in the hallway. The nerve he had! Then she thought of Remus. She always did notice people's eyes first. The Slytherin's were a glossy black. Lily's were brilliantly green. But Remus's were different- they were a normal hazel tone, but there was something deeper to them. Ana could almost picture them perfectly.

Suddenly, she heard crying. Realizing she was not alone in the room, she sat up, startled. 

There, in the middle of the room, knelt a woman. She was perhaps middle aged, but she looked older- gray strands flying evenly through her beautiful dark blonde hair. Even though she was looking at the floor, Ana could make out her hazel eyes. 

"Umm… Ma'am??" asked Ana, kinda startled by her sudden appearance, "Are you-"

But before she could finish, a little boy appeared out of nowhere. Ana watched with interest at the vision that lay before her, as the small boy- with light brown hair approached the woman, who could only be his mother. He had the exact same hazel eyes. In fact, he looked exactly like a younger version of …

"Remus," whispered Ana. 

A closer inspection revealed that he had tears running down his face. She marvalled at how even at the young age he looked- maybe 6 or 7, he still looked very much like the Remus she knew. She watched as he went and knelt by his mother, and hugged her tightly. _Why are you crying?_ Ana thought to herself, watching with growing concern. 

As if on cue, the entire room became bathed in a bright, blinding white glow for a few seconds. When Ana could finally see again, Remus was gone. His mother still sat, weeping, in the middle of the room. She glanced around the room wildly, seeing nothing. And it wasn't until she heard a dark growling from behind her that she even thought to look behind her. 

  
Her heart beating rapidly as she turned, slowly, to come face to face with the largest wolf she had ever seen. She had seen her fair share of wolves, living out in the country. Even though she had never been as close to them as she was now, she was sure, that this wolf was abnormally large. There was a redness to it's eyes, and a frightening extension of its teeth that made Ana certain that she really didn't like this vision very much, and she flew off the bed, and backed up against the wall, wide-eyed. Luckily, the wolf did not follow. Instead, it approached the woman sitting in the middle of the dormitory. 

Ana cringed as she watched the wolf get closer and closer, growling menacingly. She really didn't want to watch this, but she couldn't avert her eyes. She found herself holding her breath as the wolf's face was just inches from the woman's- who was hardly taking notice at all. Then, out of no where, the wolf started licking her face. Whimpering, it was as if it was wiping away the woman's tears, as she cried. 

Ana watched, stunned and confused as this carried on for a few moments. But hearing a door close across the hallway startled Ana, and she looked away. By the time she looked back, the vision was over. 

She shrunk to her bed, holding her forehead in her hands. She rarely had such indepth visions. Very few though, especially in the past month, were becoming more and more detailed. It seemed to be a growing pattern. She shook her head wearily. "Hallucinations my ass," she grunted, collapsing down to the bed. 

* * * * *

"You guys wait here, I'll get rid of my books and be right back down," muttered Lily, approaching the stairway to her dormitory.

"Can't we come?" asked James, watching her retreat. 

"You're taking the blame if you get caught in the girl's dormitories. It was your idea, not mine," she shrugged. James, Sirius and Peter followed her. 

"I think they're more concerned about boys sneaking into the girl's dormitories at night, not noon, Lil'," said James. 

Lily turned and flashed him a smile. "When it comes to you three, they're _always_ concerned." 

Sirius grinned as he climbed the stairs, admiring a picture of ballet dancers. "Hey, no fair- the girls have better portraits in the hallways than we do!" 

"What, no pictures of naked women in your hallway?"

"Well of course there are," nodded Sirius, "But Agnus.. she's just getting kind of old… loosing her looks. A real shame. My brother says she was quite the looker back in his day."

Lily stopped and glared at him. When he showed no sign of joking, she looked at James, who rolled his eyes. "He's kidding." 

"About which part?"

"The whole thing," he grinned. 

"You're getting so good, it's scary," she muttered to Sirius.

He beamed. "Thank you!" 

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, stopping and opening the door to her dorm room. "Boys in the room," she announced to whoever was there. It was only Ana though. "Hey Ana, you won't tell if I let the guys in the room, will you?"

"No, don't worry about it," she sighed, still baking contently in the sunlight. 

Lily walked in, followed by the three musketeers. Peter beamed excitedly as he saw Ana. As Lily went to her trunk to drop off the books, he went over. 

"H- Hi, Ana," he stammered, nervously. 

Ana had her eyes closed, but she opened them. "Hey Peter," she answered. 

He blushed, excited at a reply. He found a lot of girls seemed to ignore him. He eagerly continued conversation, trying with every ounce in him to be cool. 

"So.. how is the first day of classes going?"

She raised an eyebrow as if she were seriously considering how to answer that question. "Pretty good," she replied distantly. 

Peter smiled. '_Another answer!!!_' He was walking on clouds. 

It was observant Lily who joined the conversation. "You all right, Ana? -you look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm good," she said rather convincingly. 

Peter's eyes opened further. "You know," he worried, "My Great Aunt Elise Margot Pettigrew- may she rest in peace- got violently ill after traveling by portkey. It doesn't agree with everyone you know. She was vomiting for weeks! You should really see someone, Ana- I've seriously never seen anyone puke so much as she did! I swear, every time she ate something, it just gushed right back out!"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Peter. Even James and Sirius, who had been going through Lily's wardrobe, shot him a disgusted glance. 

"I don't think she wanted to hear that, Pete," Lily muttered, giving him a pat on the back. 

"Oh…" said Peter quietly. "Right. I'm sorry, Ana," he said quickly. He looked like he had just lost a million galleons. 

Ana managed another smile. "I'm fine, Peter. Um… thanks for being concerned." 

His face lit up again. "No problem! Hey, you want to come to lunch with us?"

Ana's smile faded. "No thanks, I have some stuff to do." 

"_Would you guys stop???"_ giggled Lily, walking over to her wardrobe and snapping it shut. 

James and Sirius grinned at her. "What?"

"You're messing up my drawers!" she laughed, shaking her head. "Let's go before someone finds you guys up here." As she dragged James by his shirt collar back to the door, she looked back at Ana. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, thanks though."

"Later, Miss Anblick!" called Sirius before he was dragged out of the room. 

"SO… see ya later?" asked Peter, walking backwards toward the door slowly. 

Ana nodded. "Yeah, see ya Peter." 

* * * * *

"_DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?_" beamed Peter mercilessly as he walked with them into the great hall, "She said she'll _see me later!"_

"You've got it bad, man," sighed James. 

"And there's nothing wrong with that," smiled Lily. "I think it's cute."

"What do you think, Lily?" inquired Peter. "Does she really like me?"

"Well…" said Lily, searching for some encouraging words, "She doesn't seem to _dislike _you…."

Peter glowed. 

"POTTER!" snapped a voice from the other side of the great hall. Most of the hall turned to see Berenice approaching him rapidly. She looked furious. 

"Hey Berenice!" he said cordially. 

  
"Oh don't _you "Hey Berenice"_ me, Potter. I know what you're up to."

"Fine," he nodded formally. "No more pleasant greetings. Sirius, remind me never to greet Berenice again in any sort of emotion besides apathy or displeasure."

"Dually noted, sir!" replied Sirius, grinning. 

Berenice fumed angrily. "I'm talking about my _payment_. When do I get to see Remus!?"

"Who, settle down there, my estrogen-driven friend," said Sirius, putting an arm around her, and leading her towards the table. "All in due time, all in due time. Remus is a very busy man, but you'll have your ten minutes." 

"I'm warning you," she glowered, "I will never help you sneak into the Slytherin Dungeons ever again!" 

"And that's a valid concern of ours," replied James in a very business-like manner. "We'll let you know soon, all right?"

Berenice did not answer. She simply gave them short glances as she twirled around to walk away. Unfortunatly, she turned to see Remus approaching the table. 

"Hello Remus," she said, flashing him an enchanting smile. 

Remus stopped short. "Oh.. um… hey," he smiled shyly. James, Sirius, and Peter exchanged grins, while Lily frowned at them. As Berenice walked off, giving Remus another glance over her shoulder, Remus came back to earth and sat down by the group. 

"Hey, how was the make-up test?" asked Lily. 

Remus's face darkened. "Brilliant," he grumbled. He looked over at Peter who was grinning stupidly- apparenty lost in thought. "He talked to Ana, I take it?"

The group nodded. But something caught Sirius's eye at the other side of the hall. "Bloody hell… look!"

All their eyes flowed towards the all too familiar visage of Severus Snape- gallant in his flowing black robes, his black eyes playing nicely off a purple and blue bruises around his nose. 

"Looks like someone finally gave Snape a run for his money!"

"She sure did," replied Remus, grinning with wide-eyed recollection as he grabbed a dinner roll. 

"_She?_ She who?" asked Sirius.

"Ana." 

"Oh, go on!" 

"What happened?" glared Lily with concern.

"He made some comments that she apparently didn't like, and she slugged him rather hard."

"Well what did he say?" asked Peter furiously.

Remus shrugged. "Usual Snape comments. He was in his evil-mode - he had just confronted me about last night." He decidely kept his mouth shut about the fact that Ana's father was a Guardian. He suspected there was probably a reason that she hadn't told them earlier, and that it wasn't his place to say anything.

"Oh, not again," grumbled James. 

Sirius looked at Snape darkly. "We need to find a way to get him off your back, Remus." 

Remus was washed with gratitude and concern. "Let it be, Sirius. He won't figure it out."

"Hey, he may be uglier than a dementor, but I'm telling you, he's smart. Don't let your guard down." 

Remus just nodded. As conversation drawled to different things, Remus got to thinking about Ana. _Her father was a guardian… and now, a guardian visits Hogwarts…_ He wondered what it all could mean. He thought about the argument he heard coming from the Divinations room before he entered it. It was between the Guardian and some man who Remus had never met. The both left when Remus showed up, leaving him with a flustered Professor Pyrre. He hadn't seen any of them since. Somehow he knew they were arguing over Ana. 

* * * * *

Charles walked into his office and sat down. "NINA!" he barked to his secretary who popped her head in. 

"Yes, Mr. Crouch?" 

"Send in the board immediately." 

It took only seconds for five well-dressed business wizards and witches to assemble in his office. 

"Back already, Charles?" asked one. 

He nodded. 

"What did you find?"

"Kezia Doppelle." 

There was an angry shuffling in the room. A few people swore. 

"Did she get to her first?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. The girl failed the tests." 

"All of them?" asked a witch in the chair by his desk.

"Yes. Miserably. And she has brown eyes." 

"That doesn't mean anything," replied one of the older men. 

"It does," insisted Charles earnestly. "The Circle is seeking a blue-eyed Seer. She's not the one." 

"The test scores confirm it then. We have nothing to worry about, right?"

Charles seemed distracted. "Right…"

There was a pause before one of the woman in the back asked, "What are you thinking, Charles?"

He shook his head. "It was Kezia… I can't help but think she's hiding something…"

"She's bluffing, Charles- all those Seer scum do it. You know that! They thrive on messing with people's minds."

Crouch was not convinced. "Call it my gut feeling. I don't want to throw this case away just yet…" 

The assembly exchanged glances. "Whatever you want Charles," shrugged the same woman. "But don't worry about it too much, okay?" 

"Yeah…" he muttered, deep in thought. 

* * * * *

It was later in the evening, when the students of Gryffindor Tower were silenced by the entrance of Professor McGonagall. She looked around with her cat-like eyes, searching for someone. Still looking around, she approached Lily. "Miss Evans, have you seen Miss Anblick?"

"She's sleeping… or at least she was. She's been in bed for most of the afternoon..." Professor McGonagall set her jaw as she thanked Lily shortly, and approached the staircase. A few moments later, she came back down, and left the common room. 

"What was that all about?" Lily wondered aloud. 

"I don't care what you guys think, there's something going on with her. No one is that exhausted from traveling," muttered Sirius. They had been up sporadically throughout the afternoon to Lily's room. They found her each time, curled in bed under the blankets, sleeping as soundly as death. 

Remus frowned, considering how she looked when he saw her in the corridors. She did look tired. 

"Oh no… it's my Great Aunt Elise all over again," moaned Peter. 

"I don't see Ana puking, do you?" asked Lily.

Peter knocked on the wood table in despair. 

A sudden hush in the common room made them turn around. At the foot of the stairs of the girl's dormitory, stood Ana. Her hair was gathered in a neat and simply pony-tail that dipped down her back silkily. She looked exceptionally pale, dressed in all black- a knee length black skirt and a black blouse. Even her hair looked black in the dim light. Her eyes were unusually dark. She weaved through the chairs and tables to the portrait, which she stepped through gracefully. 

Immediately upon her exit, the room erupted into conversation. 

"What odd clothes…" replied Jackie, a girl sitting next to Lily. 

"But still beautiful!" beamed Peter. 

Lily ignored him. "They're muggle clothes," she whispered.

Remus was absorbed with intrigue. "I wonder where she's going…"

Suddenly Peter stood. "I'm going to follow her!"

"Go for it Casanova," grumbled Sirius, obviously tired of Peter's swoonings.

He grinned, and left the room quickly. 

The group shook their heads and turned back to their DADA assignment. Remus reached into his bag to pull out his notes, and groaned. 

"What?"

"I can't find my notes."

"Where was the last place you saw them?"

He pondered this for a moment. "… we were looking at them in the great hall." He brightened. "I left my notebook under the table- I didn't want it to get food on it. Hang on," he muttered, standing, "I'll be right back." 

* * * * *

Ana's heels clicked with loud echoes as she entered the great hall. She was immediately wafted by the warmth of the room. Dumbledore had really outdone himself. There must have been two or three thousand white candles floating around. The head table was draped in a long, white table cloth which had white roses bursting from it's seams. In the middle, was a picture of her mother surrounded by shining silver candles on mirroring plates.

Slowly, looking around in astonishment, Ana walked to the front table. She had never seen that picture of her mother before. She was younger in the portrait, perhaps in her mid twenties. She was smiling, and waving at Ana as she swung on a swing. Ana didn't recognize the place, but she watched, enchanted by the portrait of her mother, feeling a tiny pinch of pain in her chest. 

"You do look resemble her very much," came a voice from behind her. She knew it was Dumbledore. He sat down at the chairs closest to the head table- a Hufflepuff Table. If Ana had any reaction to his statement, she didn't show it. 

"This is lovely," she said quietly, surveying the room. "Thank you." 

"I knew your father very well, Ana, and I admired your mother. She was a remarkably brave woman." 

Ana watched the picture for a while, the only sounds in the great hall being the occasional scratching of her shoes on the stone floor. 

"Shall we get started?" asked Dumbledore gently as he stood. Ana took another look at her mother before nodding. 

Dumbledore approached the picture of her mother solemnly. At the base of the frame, hardly visible against the white tablecloth and white roses, lay a piece of fine white lace. He picked it up, and while Ana was still watching her mother, placed the lace over the picture frame. Ana felt the tightness grow in her chest, and she held her breath, desperately trying not to cry. She was only standing slightly behind him, as he placed a hand on the top of the now covered picture. He began the farewell. 

"_Now depart to the city of God,_

to the heavenly light

to the multitudes of angels and archangels,

to the clouds of those beloved and loved

to the ancestors and the prophets

to the ones who wait anxiously for you

to the host of saints and the company of heaven.

May the angels take you into paradise

may your loved ones welcome you on your way

and lead you into the holy city of God above.

May the choir of angels welcome you!

Depart to the paradise of God and live in peace."

And with these last lines, all the candles that rested on the table with the picture frame dimmed symbolically, leaving the Great Hall to the light of the candles above them. 

Ana was now visibly shaking as she fought the tears that were not glassing her eyes. Dumbledore turned to put a hand on her shoulder, but with a jerk, she stepped away. That would only make her cry more. She forced herself to try and breathe in a normal pattern, but it ended up being shaky and staggered. Dumbledore just stood and watched, giving her the moment she needed. Ana moved to the table and sat, not daring to look at the memorial. There was a long silence in the hall, which made Ana feel incredibly small.

Finally, in a desperate search for answers and a change of subject, Ana spoke. "Who's right?"

"Excuse me?"

"My father ran away from the Circle. Is the Circle bad? Is the Caucus Resistance right? Or was my father wrong…?"

"That is a matter of opinion," he replied simply.

"Well what's your opinion, then?"

He studied her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't know what to think." It was a logical answer. 

Dumbledore looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ana, but I'm not going to tell you what I think. This is something that needs to be decided by you and you alone."

Ana turned away to look at the lace covered memorial. After another pause, she turned back. "May I have a moment alone, please?"

Dumbledore stood and nodded. "I'll be outside." 

Ana watched him leave before sitting down at the table, and gazed up at the enchanted night sky. 

* * * * *

Kezia walked swiftly into the great white ballroom of LeBab Tower, not bothering to give her cloak to the Centaur waiting to take it at the door. Kasek was the only one there. He looked up without greeting, his grey eyes blazing with intent as she sat down opposite him at the great white round table. 

"She's gifted," replied Kezia flatly. "She failed the tests, but she's a seer at the very least. She's got a photographic memory, a well-hidden respect for her visions, and above all, she's color-sensitive. She didn't pick up on the clairvoyant colors, but she's unconsciously perfect at the ESP cards when it comes to colors. "

Kasek studied her carefully. "-But?"

Kezia frowned. "She has brown eyes."

"The prophecies say that the circle will be completed within our lifetimes. That includes Tomas's lifetime."

"I am aware of this," Kezia replied. "I'm just reporting what I saw and what I _saw_. She's destined for greatness, yet she has brown eyes… It doesn't add up. We have already found Tomas's successor…" 

Kasek shook his head. "What of Dumbledore, what does he think?"

"He saw the color sensitivity. He seems quite confident that she's the one." Kezia paused for a moment. "I should mention that Crouch showed up."

Kasek glared. "Yes, yes _you should mention that_!" he groaned, annoyed. His thick Russian accent made his voice sound twice as angry, making Kezia sit straighter on guard. "What does he think?"

"I don't think he saw anything. I don't think he's anything to worry about." 

"He's always something to worry about."

"All he has to work with are the facts. She has brown eyes and she failed the test." 

Kasek sighed uneasily, seemingly lost in thought. "You insist he has _nothing_ to work with?" 

She nodded affirmingly. 

He shook his head. "Fine. Let's get the others here. We need to examine this prophecy once more… just too make sure."

"To make sure of what?"

"Eye Color," he replied, exiting to an adjacent room.

* * * * *

Remus approached the doors of the Great Hall slowly. There was a bright glow coming from the other side, and as soon as he peered through the opening, he knew why. Thousands of candles floated before him, illuminating the dark room. He could see Dumbledore walking out of the eastern doors of the hall, leaving Ana sitting alone. He frowned, and looked around. No sign of Peter. He had apparently not found her yet. Knowing him, he probably went to the Astronomy tower first. 

Whatever was going on in the great hall, Remus had the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be there. Silently, he craned his neck through the open door to see the Gryffindor Table. He couldn't get a good view of the spot where he left his book, so as silently as he could, he crept into the room and walked stealthily along the wall. Finally he got to a point where he could see his book. At least he knew it was there. 

Taking a deep breath, he tiptoed across the hall towards the spot. Ana seemed to be lost in thought and didn't take notice of him. With ease, he bent over and picked up the book. 

Suddenly, Ana stood. Remus froze. He watched as she crept towards the table. He watched her, holding his breath, as she ran her hand gently along veils of white roses. He saw her stop in the middle, and reach to uncover a centerpiece- which was covered in a white lace. As she stepped to the side, Remus saw it was a picture. It looked quite a bit like Ana- although older. As Ana gazed at the picture, Remus turned to walk away quietly. He had made it halfway to the door, though, when she spoke. 

"How did you know that they were our favorite? White roses…" 

Remus tried to come up with something to say, but the best thing Remus "Genius with a J" Lupin could say was, "Umm….."

Ana turned around. Her mouth dropped suddenly, startled. "I'm sorry… I thought you were Dumbledore…" 

Remus realized he was still crouched over form sneaking out of the room. He stood up straight, blushing at being caught. "Err.. no problem. How long did you know I was here?"

"Since you walked in," she said simply, picking at her fingernails.

"Oh," sighed Remus. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just needed my book…" Remus drifted off as he watched Ana's jaw clamp tighter, before she turned away quickly. Her saw her shoulders tense as she brought one of her hands to her face- looking like it was clamped over her mouth. 

Remus looked at her, startled, as he sighed, put the book down, and approached her. 

"Who was she?" he asked, already guessing.

It took Ana a minute to answer. When she did, it was choked and short. "My mother." 

Remus nodded gravely. "I'm so sorry, Ana." 

"It hurts," she whispers. 

Remus could hear the pain in her voice. He could _feel_ the pain in her voice. He went up, and put his hands on her shoulders gently. "I know. I know it does." 

She shook her head miserably as she whirled around to face him. "You _know?_ She's dead because of ME, Remus. He was looking for ME, and he killed her. I don't care what people say about my father, it was MY FAULT." 

Remus stepped back. He had no idea that her mother had been killed. But he could guess how. "Voldemort?" he whispered. Nine out of ten times, if someone was killed within the past ten years, it was related to the dark lord.

Ana's knees seemed to give in, and she knelt on the floor. "He was looking for me…if I had only kept my dream to myself, none of this would have happened…" 

Remus sighed, wishing there was something he could say, but he just didn't have the first clue what was going on. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently, kneeling down and trying to look into her eyes. 

It took Ana a long time to get out the whole story. She told him everything. She didn't know why, or what she was thinking, but he was there, and he was listening, and she needed someone. She was still somewhat upset with Dumbledore, her parents were dead, she didn't know what to think about Kezia or Crouch… and there was Remus. There, and willing to help. She told him the whole story. Everything she knew, or thought she knew, from the time of her father's death, to her visions, to her horrifying dream of the man covered in blood, up unti l the present. She did not tell him about the vision she had concerning him though. 

When she finally finished, Remus was stunned. Ana seemed pretty stunned by the story too- she had stopped crying, distracted by the drama. 

"I'm glad you told me this," Remus said finally. "You really shouldn't keep things bottled up inside like that… it's a killer."

Ana frowned at him. "There are some things that you just don't tell people, Remus. You have no idea what people will do if they find out your 'special.' You don't know what it's like to be the center of attention- most of it negative."

Remus smirked slightly. "You assume too much." 

"Whatever." 

"Just like you wrongly assume that the death of your mother was your fault."

Ana's eyes flared. "If I would have kept my mouth shut…"

"-It's not your fault you are what you are. And it's not your fault because you were human. You couldn't keep that secret anymore Ana! It's not like you didn't _try_! You did try. I know you did, and you have to realize that too." Ana's chin trembled as she looked away. Remus continued gently. "To err is human, Ana. You telling your mom was _not_ an error, but if you must call it that, know that it's not unheard of to make a mistake."

"It was still _my_ error…"

"But your mother was happy that you said something, right?"

Ana looked away. "She didn't like that I saw visions…"

"But she was shocked that you hadn't told her earlier?"

Ana nodded. 

Remus smiled weakly. "Because she loved you, Ana." His stared off in thought for a moment. "Parents would do anything to take away their children's pain…" he said distantly. He came back to reality shortly though. "You would have told her eventually, you know. It was inevitable. Some things you just can't hide, especially from those who care about you the most."

Ana looked up at him. Her deep brown eyes were glassy with tears. "You talk like you've kept a huge secret before," she muttered. 

"You could say that," he smiled. 

Ana looked up at the picture of her mother. Remus followed her gaze. 

"What am I going to do about the whole seer thing?" she asked. 

Remus shrugged. "What can you do? It's not going to just disappear. See what you can learn." He glanced at her. "I'll help you, if you want. James, Sirius, Lily and Peter will too. We'll help you get caught up as well. James and Sirius are outstanding at transfiguraiton, Lily at charms and Peter at Herbology."

Surprisingly, Remus's optimism was reflecting on Ana. She nodded, determined, but still looking up at the picture. 

Remus remembered something he had read earlier: 

__

"As virtuous men pass mildly away,

And whisper to their souls, to go,

Whilst some of their sad friends do say…"

But he stopped at the startled look on her face. "I'm sorry, I-"

__

" "The breath goes now," and some say, "No"…" finished Ana. "John Donne?"

Remus, impressed and startled at the same time, nodded. 

Ana thought about the poem again. _" "The breath goes now," and some say, "No"…" _she repeated. She nodded, sadly, looking up at her mother's picture. "Of course they say, 'no'… they miss their friend…"

"But they also need to let them be at peace."

"I can't just stop loving her."

"No one's asking you to," replied Remus. "They're just asking you to love her enough to let her be happy." 

New sets of tears rolled down from Ana's eyes as she looked at Remus. "I've never wanted anything else," she sighed. 

"She's happy. No one is going to hurt her anymore, Ana. She's safe, and she's happy." 

Ana opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. Remus saw her shoulders tense again, but he was ready. He reached out and hugged her tightly as she sobbed silently into his shoulder. 

He sat there with her for a long time. He talked to her, and he listened, and he held her when she needed to be held. Within the hour, he was leading her out of the great hall. She allowed him to stay while she said her goodbyes to her mom. He grabbed her hand tightly as she walked out of the Great Hall. Only looking back at her mother's smiling portrait once, she whispered hoarsly, "I think I'm going to need to hold on to you for a while." 

Remus looked down at her. "You can hold on to me as long as you need to. I'm here for you. We all are." 

Ana looked away. "I don't think I want to tell them quite yet." 

Remus didn't ask. He just nodded. "That's fine." 

She looked up at him gratefully for a moment, before smiling weakly. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You forgot your book again."

* * * * *

Peter gawked as Remus came into the Gryffindor Common room, followed shortly by Ana. "I've been looking all over for you!" he squeaked to Ana. "Where have you been?"

Ana looked at him, startled, but before she could answer, James spoke up.

"Yeah Remus, where did you disappear to? We finished the DADA assignment."

"That's okay," shrugged Remus. "I can figure it out on my own." 

"So where were you?" asked Peter. 

Ana frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry… did you need me for something?"

If Peter had an answer to that, he sure didn't show it. He though for a moment, but the best he seemed to be able to come up with was "No- I was just worried."

Ana forced a smile. "You worry about me a lot!"

Peter shrugged sheepishly. "You're new.. I just figured-"

"Thanks Peter," she smiled gratefully. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have a long day tomorrow, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone."

They exchanged goodnights before Sirius literally dragged Remus down to the bench by their table. He was met with smirks and stares. "So what _really_ happened?" winked Sirius. 

"Excuse me?"

"You two. Alone. Night….?" asked Peter. He seemed quite annoyed. 

Remus smirked. "It's not what you think!"

"Then what was it?" smiled Lily. 

"It was me going to get my book from the great hall," he muttered holding up his book that he had to go get for a second time, "and me seeing her there, and us talking."

"Talking?"

"About what?" asked Lily curiously. 

Remus thought for a second. "I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not!"

"I just can't- it's her business." 

"Oh come on. How bad could it be?" asked James. 

"It's pretty serious."

"You guys were talking about me?" grinned Sirius. 

Remus shook his head. "Sorry, no. But it's something personal. It's big - kinda like me and the wolf," he whispered. 

Lily leaned tighter into the circle. "_She's a werewolf too???_" 

Remus groaned. "NO! But it's on the same level."

Lily looked at James. "Dumbledore wouldn't let a vampire into the school, would he?"

"She's not a vampire. Look, she just needed someone to talk to and I was there, okay? If you're so concerned, ask her yourselves!"

The table shrugged. Peter looked at him grudgingly. "So nothing happened?"

"NO!" groaned Remus again, standing. "I'm going to go do my homework in peace," he grumbled. 

"Remus, wait," sighed Lily. "We need to talk."

Remus turned to look at them. Sirius, James and Peter looked away slightly. "What is it now?"

"_James,_ has something to tell you," she replied, folding her arms in front of her. Remus raised his eyebrows at James, who smiled nervously. 

"Have a seat, Remus!" 

Remus didn't move. 

"Right…" laughed James nervously. "Hey, you remember how we were going to … decorate… Snape's robes last night?"

"Yeah…" he nodded, with growing concern. "What, did you guys get caught?"

"No, but we had help. We got Berenice to let us into and get us out of the dungeon."

Remus nodded. They had enlisted her with various things on several occasions. She had never personally let them into the dungeons though. 

"So what's the problem?"

"I guess she kind of saw letting us in as a big job. She demanded payment." 

Remus smirked. "What?"

"She demanded payment," he repeated. 

"No, no… what did you pay her ?" he grinned. 

"Well…" piped up Sirius, "We haven't exactly paid her yet…"

"You'd better be careful, or she won't help you anymore," warned Remus, still smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah yeah, she's already warned us of that many times."

"So why haven't you payed her yet?"

"Because you've been busy," replied James simply. 

"Me? What do I- .." he began, but he stopped. The smile faded from his face. James and Sirius looked away, and Peter buried his nose in his book. 

"SO, LILY," James stuttered, his voice cracking slightly. "Think Gryffindor will win it's first quidditch match?"

"OH I DO," piped up Sirius, desperately. 

"I'm going to kill you!" grumbled Remus.

"I told you he would!" Lily sighed to James triumphantly. 

"I'm still alive!" James retorted through his teeth, trying not to move his lips

"James?" asked Remus.

"Hmmm?" 

__

"What exactly did you say I would do?"

"Oh, just spend some quality time with her."

__

"How much time?"

"Ten minutes." 

"_Where._ The Broom closet by Filch's office???"

Sirius laughed. "Oh, no no no. Nothing like that. The Astronomy Tower, of course!"

Remus paled as he tossed his arms up in the air. "Unbelievable! Bloody Hell!"

"What!? C'mon Remus! She's flat out the prettiest girl in the School. And she has her eyes on _you!_ What's the problem?" 

Remus shifted his weight. "I don't like her like that, James!"

"You don't have to!" replied Sirius. "Just have some fun!"

"That's terrible," snorted Lily.

Sirius shrugged, and everyone paused for a moment. 

"So…" said James, breaking the silence. "…will you do it?"

Remus glared at him. 

"Aww, please Remus?" begged Sirius. "She's great when it comes to helping us get Snape! Think about it! There was yesterday, and there was the time when she put our cow bile in his pumpkin juice-"

"-and the time she switched his shampoo with bleach," added James.

Remus smiled slightly. "That one didn't work. He doesn't shower." 

"It'll work someday," replied James, grinning. "But think about it! She's done so much, we can't lose her now."

There was a pause. "You'll _never_ promise her anything like that again?" asked Remus. 

"Never!" promised Sirius and James. Peter looked up hopefully. 

He sighed. "You owe me _big time._"

* * * * *

There were a few girls chattering in Ana's dorm as she crawled into bed. Bringing the quilts up to her shoulders, she gazed out the tower window. A long way below was the inky dark ground. High above, shone diamond-like stars and an almost full moon. Cuddling herself in the blankets, she thought about her mother and her father. They were both gone. They were the only family she knew of- her grandparents were all dead, she didn't know of any aunts or uncles and consequently cousins. It had always just been her and her parents. Then it was just her and her mom. And now? Now it was just her. 

Yet, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a feeling swept over her that she would never be able to explain to anyone. She knew that she was not alone at all. 

* * * * *

James listened as Peter snored in the bed next to him. It almost sounded like a grizzly bear with a sinus infection. 

"We've got to do something about his snoring," he muttered.

"They've got to make a potion for it," muttered a sleepy Sirius from his bed, his voice muffled by pillows and closed curtains. 

Across the room, came whimpering, and slurred whispers. "_help… please help…."_ James looked up. Remus's curtains were pulled back far enough for him to see him tossing, and flailing his arms in his sleep. _"help me, please…."_

Sirius pulled back his curtains to take a look. "Another nightmare…"

"Can't blame him," muttered James, laying back again. Remus made a habit of having horrifying dreams. James never asked. No one did. Werewolf's haunted normal people's dreams. No one wanted to know what haunted a werewolf's. 

* * *

Hey all, review please!


	4. Dusk

****

TITLE: DOMINO ONE (4/?)

****

AUTHOR NAME: Sine Nomine (formerly, Karen von Gryffindor)

****

AUTHOR EMAIL: sine_nomine_1@yahoo.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst

****

KEYWORDS: Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations

****

RATING: PG-13 for highly emotional situation, sexual innuendo, and foul language

****

SPOILERS: PoA

****

SUMMARY: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Furthermore, the character of Kezia was created by Emma, more commonly known as Emma the Dilemma- a fantastic fanfic author, if you ever get the chance to read her work. I took her character (with permission), who she created from a RP game we were both in, and changed her around a bit. Basically she attributed the name, looks and eye color. I gave her everything else. Everything else is mine. The Anblicks, the situation, everything.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, and finally I want to go through a quick dedication. I wouldn't have even thought about writing a fanfic if it weren't for the Harry Potter RPG I joined. And this story is dedicated to the other members of that group: V (we'll miss you!), Ashely, Ola, Aaron, and Emma. Whether you know it or not, you all have inspired me in one way or another to write this fanfic. Some of you have characters name after you, some of you have character personalities named after you, some of you have your RPG character in the story. I just want to say thanks and enjoy!

And that goes for everyone: THANK YOU and ENJOY!

****

CHAPTER THREE:

"Dusk"

__

"Steadfast star, you do not cower

When the sun ignores its wanted hour.

You lead, you see, you act, you dare,

You laugh, lie, pretend and care…

Who knew that such a sparkling flower

Could harvest such a secret power?"

__

Ana dreamed. White clouds swirled around her, carrying her through a crystalline forest. Sapphires hung from amber tree limbs, sending blue mirrored light dancing around her. Unable to move, or to turn her head, she floated numbly through the enchanting trees, She drifted deeper and deeper into the charmed vision, feeling herself smile and delight as she came to a circular opening in the trees: the middle of the jeweled garden. 

She felt herself drift slowly to the very center of the crystal courtyard, and start to spin. When she had gone all the way around once, she found that she was not alone. 

A man, dressed in gleaming white robes and white-blonde hair stood before her. He smiled at her, his bright blue eyes twinkling happily. Ana felt herself smile as well. It was her father. 

Silently, he walked up to her, his blue eyes twinkling down into hers. He reached up with his hand, and he took his index finger, and placed it gently on her forehead; his touch filled her with peace and warmth. Withdrawing his hand, Ana found a small light lingering on his fingertip- a small light, but intensely bright- like a diamond aimed just right in the sunlight. It hurt Ana's eyes, but she couldn't look away. She just stared. 

Her father smiled at her, and then looked at the light- or the gem- or whatever it was that was on his finger- admirably. Looking between it and Ana, he finally spoke- his voice soft and distant. "Credyn," he said, smiling at her meaningfully. Slowly he placed his finger on her forehead again, and when he took it back, the light was gone. Kissing his hand, he pressed it to her cheek and smiled as he repeated, "Credyn." Then he turned, and walked back into the wood, leaving Ana to wake up in her warm bed. 

* * * * *

"You owe me." 

"Yes, Remus, we know," grumbled James, descending the stairway to breakfast the next morning. 

"I know what I want," he replied. 

Sirius looked up. "Already?"

He nodded. "What are you doing tonight? All three of you."

"Nothing," sighed Peter.

"Reeking havoc on the school," replied Sirius.

"Keeping him out of trouble," James nodded toward Sirius. "Why?"

"Because I need your guys' help with something."

"With what?" 

"I need you guys to help me tutor someone. This person needs a lot of work."

"Tutoring?" grimaced James. "Who? Why? In What subject?"

Remus grinned. "You guys are going to help me because you feel guilty. But that's not how you'll repay the favor."

"What do you want us to do then?" muttered James.

"It's more like what I want you _not_ to do. I don't want you to ask questions. I want you to tutor this person, but not ask questions. That's how we'll be even."

* * * * *

"So what did you and Remus do last night?" Lily asked innocently. 

Ana's hands faltered slightly as she did her hair, dropping strands of whispy brown hair onto her shoulders. "We talked."

"What about?"

"Just stuff." She didn't know what hurt more, the loss of her mother, or referring to her memorial service as _just stuff._

Ana saw Lily grinning at her through the reflection in the mirror. But all she said was, "Ready to go?" 

"I'll be right down," she replied, reaching for another bobby pin.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." 

Ana watched as she exited the room. Very clearly, she heard her mutter, "_you two were SO snogging…"_

Ana dropped the bobby pin. "Excuse me?" Ana called after her, laughing.

Lily turned, looking startled. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I'll be downstairs." 

"No- after that." 

Lily shook her head, frowning slightly. "I didn't say anything." 

"Yes you did!" 

Lily blinked, totally confused. "No, really, I didn't say anything." 

Ana looked away in confusion. She was _sure_ she had heard it. 

Lily laughed. "Hearing things?" 

"Maybe," Ana returned her smile weakly and turned back to the mirror as Lily stepped out of the room. Picking up her mascara, she leaned toward the mirror to put it on- but dropped her make-up at her reflection; her eyes were blazing blue. Not brown, but blue. But when the mascara container clattered onto the floor, Ana looked down at it for a second. Looking back up a moment later, her eyes were brown again. The same brown they always were. 

* * * * *

Remus watched Ana carefully as the group walked into the Great Hall. She seemed nervous- jumpy. "You okay?" he whispered so no one else could hear. 

She smiled at him weakly, but didn't answer. 

He surveyed her as she seemed to relax at the table. She ate hungrily. He hadn't seen her at lunch or dinner the day before; he assumed she had not eaten anything. And as the group joked and laughed in their usual manner, she blended in perfectly. But Remus could tell something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it. 

"_ANBLICK_," came a voice behind him. He watched her look up and grimace at Snape, who was bending menacingly over the table at her. 

"Hey," she said, distracted by his dark blue bruises. "How do you feel?" 

"You broke my nose, you bitch!"

Peter sprang out of his chair. "Don't talk to her like that!" He was suddenly washed over with fear, realizing what he had just done. He shrunk back down to his seat. Snape glared at him, with cruel amusement. 

"And what will you do, _Pettigrew,_ if I called her a bitch again?" he laughed darkly. 

Ana looked up at him thoughtfully. "Look, whoever you are… judging by the look of your face, I'm not sure it's Peter you should be worried about."

James snickered, but quickly turned it into a cough. 

Snape glowered at her. "Snape. Severus Snape. And if I were you, girl, I would be very careful who I threaten. It may come back to haunt you." 

"I would suggest you follow your own advice, Severus," she replied simply, sipping her water calmly. 

Before he could answer, Professor McGonagall approached the table. She looked around sternly. "Is there a problem here?" 

Snape shot them all a glance before walking away, wordless. Peter sighed with relief. Mcgonagall turned back to them. "Miss Anblick, you will be with me for your first lesson today. Do you have your wand and some parchment?"

Remus watched as she nodded sheepishly, aware of everyone's curious gazes. She stood, said a quiet goodbye, and left with the Professor. Remus was almost nervous for her. 

* * * * *

McGonagall's mouth was thin and tight as she began the lesson. "Miss Anblick," she sighed, "I have been told to teach you over 4 years worth of material in 4 months. This will require your full concentration and full attention and if you cannot do that, please feel free to leave now."

Ana raised an eyebrow at her. "Professor McGonagll, I promise: if I wasn't broken by yesterday, this class won't do it." 

And so, with that, Mcgonagall launched into a very summarized, but very agonizing 2-hour lecture. Ana scribbled down notes furiously, and with careful guidance and assistance, Ana could transfigure a piece of hay into a needle. At the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall gave her a pile of hay, told her to practice, and read the first half of the first year transfiguration book. All this by the day after the next; it was 128 pages. 

Potions was short, and simple. Professor Stikupas took one look at her, smiled a yellow-toothed smiles, and slapped down a chart. _One Hundred of the Most Common Potion Ingredients and their Purposes._ "Memorize," he grunted. "And be ready for a test on Thursday." 

Astronomy was quite interesting. The Professor, although sympathetic, circled a large area on her star chart.. "Memorize the constellations in this area, their coordinates and significance," she said. "By the next time we meet," she added. 

It didn't take Ana long to realize that she loved Charms. By the end of a one-hour period, she could levitate a feather, change it's color, make it heavy, and even, much to the impressed joy of Professor Flitwick, make it temporarily invisible. Finally, she felt she was doing something right. 

Dumbledore let her opt out of History of Magic, telling her there was plenty of time to catch up with that later. But Defense Against the Dark Arts was a different story. "Read the Dark Creature handbook, and we'll talk next time."

Ana, having missed lunch, reported straight to the library. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, and very few people inhabited the place. She walked to the comfortable chairs by the back window, and collapsed into them. Surveying the pile of books she had accumulated, she felt sick. Looking at the clock only made her feel worse. She had about nine hours until she really needed to get some rest. Ready, set, go. 

She stood, grabbing her chart of Potion Ingredients. Spreading it out on the coffee table in front of her, she stared. She began to memorize. 

* * * * *

Remus entered the library, grumbling. _Lousy Arithmancy! _He really didn't mind it, but equations dull after a while. He dropped his books on the table, and spread out his large piece of parchment. He had just found his place in the equation when he heard mumbling. He listened.

__

"Newt Eyes… .Newt Eyes… Newt Eyes, Owl blood…. Newt Eyes, Owl blood… Newt eyes, Owl blood… Newt Eyes, Owl Blood, Raven Feathers…. Newt Eyes, Owl Blood, Raven Feathers…. Newt Eyes, Owl Blood, Raven Feathers…. Newt Eyes, Owl Blood, Raven Feathers…. Newt Eyes, Owl Blood, Raven Feathers, Nightshade, Newet Eyes, Old Blood, Raven Feathers, Nightshade…."

Remus leaned back on his chair to see who it was. Around the bookcases, he could see Ana, pacing in front of the window, a large chart sprawled out on the table in front of her. He studied her for a moment, pacing, her eyes set staring at nothing in concentration- deep and brown, like her hair. Her hair was tied back into a beautifully sloppy bun, and the tendrils around the side of her head whispered around as she floated back and forth before the window. It took him a moment, but he finally decided that she was rather pretty. 

Ana didn't notice him. But when she did, Remus was so startled that his chair tipped backwards, dumping him onto the floor. He stood up quickly. Ana just shook her head and laughed. 

"Potions?" he asked, examining the chart, trying desperately not to blush. 

"I have to know all 100 and their major uses by next time."

"When's that?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"What about your other work?"

"Don't remind me." She fell into the easy chair again. "This is ridiculous." 

"Four and a half years in four months does seem a bit extreme," nodded Remus. "I think Dumbledore was just setting goals. I don't think he intended for you to meet them. No one can do all that in four months."

Ana grimaced and smiled at him at the same time. She picked up her DADA book blandly and flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures of various deep creatures. Vampires, Goblins, Trolls… everything she had heard of in fairy tales was true. She turned the page to find a terrifying picture of a werewolf. She studied it, remembering her vision of Remus- _that wasn't a wolf in my room…that was a werewolf.._. She looked up at him suddenly. She must have done it quite suddenly, actually, because he seemed startled and nervous. She looked at him carefully. "What do you know about werewolves?"

Remus seemed to be searching for words. "Not too much…" he managed to say. "Err…why?"

Ana shrugged. "Just curious." She turned back to her potions chart and stood. She began reciting the list again. Remus could see her eyes moving down with every potion, as if she was visualizing the list. '_Photographic memory?' _he thought to himself. 

"It comes in handy," muttered Ana. 

"What does?" asked Remus, caught of guard.

Ana frowned. "Photographic memory- you just asked?"

Remus stared at her. Something looked different as he studied her…_Was it her eyes…? _They were a deep blue color. Swearing over and over that they were brown, he accidentally dropped his quill. He bent to pick it up, but when he looked, her eyes _were brown._ "Strange…" he muttered. 

"What?"

"Ana, I didn't say anything about a photographic memory." 

She looked taken back. "Yes! Yes, you did! Just now!"

Remus stared at her. "No… Ana.. I _thought _it, in my _mind,_ but I never _said_ anything." 

Ana smiled challengingly. "What- I read your mind?" 

"All I know is that I didn't say anything." 

Ana's smile faded. "Seers can't read minds."

"I wouldn't be surprised if True Seers could," he grinned, baffled.

"I don't want to talk about this," said Ana sharply, continuing to pace, and going back to renaming the list of potions.

Remus watched her for a while longer. "Has this happened before?"

Ana continued to pace, making a good dent in her memorization. Just when Remus thought she was ignoring his question she replied, heavily. 

"This morning, I think." 

"Did you tell Dumbledore or Professor Pyrre?"

She shook her head, reciting more Potion ingredients.

"Why not!?"

She shrugged vaguely. Remus just shook his head. Ana continued pacing and reciting potions for a while, and Remus went to go get his parchment, so he could work on his equations while she was doing that. Every once and while, he would correct her, or ask her a question regarding the chemical abbreviation of the potion ingredients. Amazingly, she hardly ever answered him incorrectly. 

It took her until six o'clock before she name all of the Potions in order, with their abbreviations. She immediately burst out laughing. "I can't believe I did it…"

Remus stared, truly impressed. He couldn't either. But he smiled at her. "You know what you have to do now, right?" 

Ana blinked. "No. What?"

"Do it again," he grinned. "-About five more times, and then three more writing it down." 

She grinned, crossing her arms defiantly. "Says who?"

"Me. You wanted my help," he answered, just as stubbornly. 

"Your _help_, not torture!" 

"Trust me," he sighed. "Or you'll forget all this tomorrow." 

James and Lily came waltzing into the library around seven o' clock. Lily was the first to notice them. "There you are- you guys missed dinner!" Ana made no response, she just continued pacing in front of the window, muttering something under her breath. Remus glanced up at her, startled. He turned to the grandfather clock on the other side of the library. "Oops," he muttered. 

As Lily laughed at Remus, James tuned in carefully to Ana, who was still pacing. _"Jade Root, Willow Sap, Four-Leaf Clover, Three-Leaf Clover, Unicorn Saliva…"_

James frowned. "Potions?" he asked her. 

She looked up startled. "Um.. yeah…" she croaked hoarsely. She turned back, to keep pacing, but she stared blankly for a moment. Frowning, she turned to Remus, who was in conversation with Lily. "Where was I?"

Remus glanced over quickly. "Unicorn Saliva." He turned back to Lily. 

James watched, baffled, as she turned to keep pacing, listing off names of common potion ingredients. 

"What is she doing that for?" he asked Remus. 

"Remember when I said I needed your help this morning?" he replied. 

James stared. "It's Ana? You want us to tutor _her_?" 

Lily glanced at him, the first she was hearing of it. "Why?" 

"She's a little behind," replied Remus, examining the tip of his owl-feather quill. 

"How far behind?" gawked James, watching her pace, muttering _Rose Thorns, Fish Eyes, Human Blood…_

"About four years," Remus replied simply. 

Lily and James stared. James made a move to question him, but Remus grinned up at him, satisfied. "Remember our deal? No questions asked." 

James's mouth closed and he stared. 

"_Frog tongue… Algea… and Cat Whiskers,"_ finished Ana with a sigh. 

James felt like he should applaud, but all he could do was stare. "Did we have to do that?" he frowned.

"No," replied Lily, staring. "We didn't have to name them all like she did, but we learned them all at one time or another…" 

James shook off his shock. "I understand you could use some help with Transfiguration."

Ana looked at him thoughtfully, smiling. "You could say that. I can only turn some hay into needles." 

"Prove it," he grinned. 

So Ana did, and by the end of the hour, she had gone through her entire stack of hay, each time transfiguring the strands faster and easier while James paged through the book, giving her quick summaries of what she was going to read. Every so often, Remus would jump in, and ask her for a chemical abbreviation of one of her potion ingredients. 

Eventually, Peter walked in. "Sirius's is in detention again," he sighed. 

"What did he do now?" asked Lily.

"Made Mrs. Norris glow in the dark," he muttered surveying the mass study session. "What's going on?"

"I needed some help with some things," smirked Ana. "Is Mrs. Norris a professor here?"

"No," grinned James, "It's the caretaker's cat." 

Ana just giggled. "Right…" She looked at her books, and then to Peter who was looking at her thoughtfully. "Peter, I hear that you're quite a wizard when it comes to Herbology." 

Peter blushed miserably. "I g-guess.. I'm … not so bad at it…"

"Would you mind tutoring me?" she asked. "I could really use some help memorizing these…" She held up her herbology book, and paged through a section of pictures. 

Of course it took Peter a whole millisecond to agree to help her. James and Remus would comment later that he had never sounded so smart in his life as he explained the differences of various vegetations of magical plants. Ana never learned how to identify plants so quickly. Peter turned out to be a pretty good teacher, let alone Ana's photographic memory. 

* * * * *

At ten o' clock, they were promptly kicked out of the library, and began to retreat to the Gryffindor Common Room. Along the way, Peter gasped. "HISTORY OF MAGIC!"

James stared. "What about it?"

"Paper due. Tomorrow? Magic of Ancient Mesopotamia???" 

James's eyes widened. He looked at Lily for confirmation. She nodded, "He reminded us that yesterday. Tell me you've started! It was announced the first day of class!"

By the look on James's face, it was evident that he had not. 

He looked at Remus, who shrugged. "Mine's done." 

James looked at Peter. "Let's run." 

Peter hated running, but he and James sprinted down the hallway in a flash. 

Ana, Lily and Remus grinned. "This is normal," Lily commented to Ana. 

"Hey, you want to stop by the kitchen with me?" Remus asked. "I didn't have dinner- I'm starving." 

Ana nodded eagerly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast." 

But Lily shook her head. "I'm going to go make sure James and Peter even know where Mesopotamia is…" she smiled. "I'll see you two later," she grinned. 

There was something in that grin that made Ana raise an eyebrow at her before turning to the kitchens with Remus. 

* * * * *

Deep in his castle, Voldemort paced before a group of Death Eaters. He stopped before one of them, and glanced down at his servant. "So she is at Hogwarts…" 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Where will she go for holiday?"

"I do not know, my lord," the servant replied humbly. "She might stay at the castle." 

The dark wizard's face dimmed in anger. "Well is there any time that she'll be away from the campus?"

The Death Eaters shifted under the mounting anger of his voice. "I b- believe, my lord, that she'll go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school sometime before then."

"_Sometime?_" 

"Oc-October, my lord. And just before Christmas." 

Voldemort, who had been leaning menacingly over his servant, straightened. "We'll take care of her there." 

A nervous cough came from one of the Death Eaters. 

"Is there something you would like to add, Lestrange?"

His voice was hoarse. "Just that it's quite crowded there… my lord. Very public." 

"Are you assuming, Lestrange, that I am incapable of being discrete? Because it would be very stupid to kill her in a crowded place. Are you calling me stupid?" he grinned challengingly, raising his wand directly at him. 

"NO- No, my lord. Not at all. You are right my lord. You can be discrete. Very discrete." 

"Me? Yes, yes, I can, but I will not be the one to take care of her." He turned to the first Death Eater. "You will be there, when she goes to Hogsmeade?"

"If you wish… my lord." 

"Then it will be you, who takes care of her." 

* * * * *

Ana smiled up at Remus from her spot on the floor as she picked at her salad. "This is really great. Thank you." 

Remus smiled back. "I was hungry too, you know. I just brought you along." 

"No- not just for this. I mean, for yesterday, and helping me today, and somehow getting James and Peter and Lily to help me… that's really sweet."

Remus didn't quite know what to say. He just smiled, shyly. "You're welcome." 

They sat there talking for at least an hour and a half, much to the dismay of the house elves who were staying awake for their benefit. They talked about everything. Remus listened with interest over her life… how she had skipped a grade, and loved poetry and reading and all sorts of art… how she loved the outdoors, especially in the fall… Not wanting to get into the details of his own life, he tried to explain quidditch to her, but failed miserably. 

"You should really talk to James and Sirius about it," he sighed. "They know a lot more about it then I do…" he drifted off. There was an odd gleam in his eye.

Ana saw it. She had a talent for seeing details. "What's wrong?"

Remus shrugged. Ana could almost see the wheels turning rapidly in his mind as he came up with a reply. "I'm not much of a flier." 

Ana's searching eyes were relentless, even as Remus tried to avoid them. "There's more," she stated softly. "You're jealous of them."

"James and Sirius?" he tried to be defensive, but she smiled at him, unfooled. "Possibly…" he sighed. "But they're my best friends. I'm not sick with envy or anything." 

"You're smarter than they are," she smiled, tilting her head just enough that some of her brown hair fell onto her shoulder.

He shook his head. "They're some of the smartest and most talented guys I know." 

"You're nicer," she said shyly. 

But he shook his head again. "You haven't gotten to know them enough yet. I promise you, they are the nicest and most loyal friends that I could ever hope for. Peter too. Peter's a great guy. Then there's Lily..." he added with gradual recollection.

Ana paused, her eyes still searching his. "There's something you're not telling me."

He nearly choked on the pancakes he was eating. "What? I don't know what you're talking about." 

She smirked. "You're a terrible liar." Remus smirked considering the lies he had to tell people repeatedly since he was just a small boy. "Tell me! What is it that makes you think that James and Sirius and Peter are so much better than you? What did they do that makes you revere them so much?" 

The look in her eyes could have killed him. He wanted to tell her. But years of living a life of mistrust got the better of him. It usually did. "They've just always been there for me," he said with finality. 

Ana wanted to question him. She would have too. But there was something in his eyes that stopped her. She just shrugged and continued picking at her salad. 

After a while of silence, Remus stood. "We should really be heading back." He held out a hand to help her up. It being right in front of her face, she could see some faint white scars staggering across it. Pretending not to notice, she accepted it, and he pulled her up quite easily. So easily, in fact, that she had to fight toppling over into him, resulting in her stabilizing herself with a hand on his chest, with the other one still tucked in his grip. 

Ana froze, staring up into his bright hazel eyes. His free hand had moved to her waist to steady her, and hadn't moved since. They just stood there, in the dim of the kitchen, staring into each other's eyes, holding on to each other, their faces lingering just inches from one another. Ana felt herself blush and smile. But suddenly it all ended. 

She couldn't explain it. Staring into Remus's eyes, she had seen something. His eyes were smiling for a split second, but as soon as she herself smiled, she saw something else. His face paled, his eyes widened, and, mouth open in shock, he stepped back quickly, wearing an expression that could only be described in one way: _sheer terror._

"We really do need to go," he said, hoarsely, stepping towards the portrait and holding it open for her. She gave him a concerned look, but nodded, and stepped through. 

* * * * *

"Where have you been?" grinned Lily as Ana stepped into the room, shortly before midnight. "And if you say the astronomy tower…"

"I was in the kitchen," replied Ana simply, smiling at Lily's insinuation. 

Jackie, who shared a room with them spoke up. "I hear the kitchen floor is good for-" 

"-SITTING!" laughed Ana, lying with ease. Something weird had happened in the kitchen. '_That fear in his face…'_ She didn't want to bring it up. "You guys are terrible." 

"You can't honestly tell us that nothing happened!" smiled Lily.

"I can too! Seriously, we just talked." 

"You can't stop smiling…" pointed out Jackie.

"Okay, you hush," Ana giggled. 

__

"See?" Jackie mouthed to Lily, who nodded, grinning. 

"OH, right. Like I can't turn it around and say that there's nothing between you and _James?"_

Lily's mouth flew open. "EWW! No!" 

"You should have seen them," Ana informed Jackie. "James was helping me with transfiguration, and she was all over him. "HELPING," I think she called it." Jackie snickered. "AND THEN, when James came running back here to do his paper, Lily passed up a trip to the kitchen just to HELP him some more!" 

"Lily passed up food???" gasped Amanda, another fourth year.

"Isn't it SHOCKING?" grinned Ana triumphantly. "Deny it Lily! You like James! I dare you to deny it." The entire room stared at her.

Lily stuttered for words. Finally, she breathed, "How did this turn into a conversation about me?"

The room laughed. "She does!" cried Jackie. "She likes him!"

  
"Welcome to the club, Lily," grinned Megan, another girl. 

Lily tried to give Ana an annoyed look, but it failed miserably, resulting in a lopsided smile. Ana just grinned triumphantly. But inside, there was just one question. '_What's going on with you, Remus?'_

* * * * *

Sirius and James glared as Remus entered the room. 

"REMUS LUPIN," barked Sirius in a voice that scarily resembled Remus's mom's, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" 

"YOU DIDN'T CALL, DIDN'T LEAVE A NOTE," wailed James dramatically, "I BASICALLY HAD THE MINISTRY ON YOUR TAIL!" 

"Mum, Dad," Remus played along, wimpering, "I SWEAR, I'll never go to the kitchens again! I promise!" 

"The kitchens?" asked Sirius, grimacing. "What does that have that the astronomy tower doesn't?"

"Ice cream and an audience of house elves," replied James. Sirius nodded givingly. 

Remus just grinned and shook his head as he put his books in his trunk, ignoring their questioning stares. He had felt a nervous pit in his stomach ever since the kitchen… _'She's going to find out… to know what I am…_'

"So what happened this time?" asked James. "Oh wait. I remember. You _just talked, _right?" he scoffed good naturedly.

"Me? And a beautiful girl in the kitchens? Alone? Just talk? NEVER!" grinned Remus. Internally, he kicked himself for mentioning how he thought she was beautiful.

The jaws of James, Sirius, and even Peter (who was previously trying to ignore the conversation) all dropped simultaneously. 

"Way to go, Remus!" grinned Sirius, punching him in the arm with comradery. 

Peter just glared at him. "So what did you do?" he asked, grudgingly. As forward as this question was, James and Sirius listened with interest.

Remus just grinned. He had been an actor all his life… except now Ana thought he was a terrible liar. He hoped he was convincing now. "We ate." 

"Ate???" frowned James.

"Yeah- I had pancakes and she had a salad."

Slowly, Peter started to smile. "I knew you wouldn't betray me!" he grinned.

Sirius gawked in horror. "You had pancakes without me???" 

James just shook his head, smirking. "Whatever, Remus. I give it two weeks until you guys are making nightly trips to the astronomy tower." 

"I'll put my money on that!" nodded Sirius, much to Peter's despair. 

"And I give it two months until I can say the same thing about you and Lily," he retorted.

"Lily? Are you crazy?" he said, blank faced. But the corners of his mouth were tight, as if he were fighting a smile. 

"I'll put my money on that, too!" grinned Sirius. 

"Me too," added Peter. 

James just rolled his eyes and went to bed.

__

* * * * *

Ana swore to herself as she ran. There were torches scattered evening along the wall, giving her just enough light to see that there was no place to turn out of the long, low tunnel. Her side ached with pain as she gasped for air, trying disparately to escape the footsteps that lay behind her. The cruel laugh- the same, horrible laugh from her last nightmare echoed through her head. 

"Ana, Ana… why are you running from me? Do you really think that Hogwarts can protect you forever?"

There- in front of her, she saw a split in the tunnel. With all the swiftness she could muster, she scrambled into the divide. It was darker, but she could still see. And the footsteps were still behind her. 

"Guardian," the cruel voice darkened, "You are trying my patience!"

"I'm not a Guardian!" she heard herself cry as she gasped for breath, sprinting as fast as she could down the corridor, not daring to look behind her. Then it happened. Of all the terrible things that she was dreading, this scared her the most. 

She found herself staring at a stone wall.

Frantically, she spun around looking for a way out. She beat on and clawed at the wall as she heard the footsteps behind her stop. There was silence for a moment, and Ana knew what she had to do… the only way she would wake up, and the only way to end the dream. She could almost feel the cool stones on her forehead as she rested her head against the wall. Slowly, very slowly, she turned, letting her body brush against the wall as she turned. And as much as she tried not to look, she found eyes wrenched upward to gaze upon a tall dark man, soaked in glistening, dark blood. 

"Don't worry, Guardian, you'll join them soon," he said, his voice overflowing in malicious glee. 

Ana held her breath as she let her eyes trail down his body to stare at the disembodied heads of her parents. 

And the last thing Ana remembered before waking up, was the dark lord raising his wand towards her body, grinning through his bloody smile. 

* * *

Wow, that's gross. Okay, I _promise _I'm not obsessed with blood. _PROMISE._ *nervous laugh* Okay. You know what to do.


	5. All is Right

****

TITLE: DOMINO ONE (4/?)

****

AUTHOR NAME: Sine Nomine (formerly, Karen von Gryffindor)

****

AUTHOR EMAIL: sine_nomine_1@yahoo.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst

****

KEYWORDS: Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations

****

RATING: PG-13 for highly emotional situation, sexual innuendo, and foul language

****

SPOILERS: PoA

****

SUMMARY: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Furthermore, the character of Kezia was created by Emma, more commonly known as Emma the Dilemma- a fantastic fanfic author, if you ever get the chance to read her work. I took her character (with permission), who she created from a RP game we were both in, and changed her around a bit. Basically she attributed the name, looks and eye color. I gave her everything else. Everything else is mine. The Anblicks, the situation, everything.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, and finally I want to go through a quick dedication. I wouldn't have even thought about writing a fanfic if it weren't for the Harry Potter RPG I joined. And this story is dedicated to the other members of that group: V (we'll miss you!), Ashely, Ola, Aaron, and Emma. Whether you know it or not, you all have inspired me in one way or another to write this fanfic. Some of you have characters name after you, some of you have character personalities named after you, some of you have your RPG character in the story. I just want to say thanks and enjoy!

And that goes for everyone: THANK YOU and ENJOY!

CHAPTER FOUR: 

"All is Right"

**__**

"If I could take you in my morning light

And hide you from this dreadful night;

To take you light straight to the day

Where you could see and fly away….

But this sad night I'll hold you tight

And hope you see that all is right."

Ana sat on the edge of Remus's trunk in the boy's dormitory, flipping through the pages of one of his poetry books with interest. "Who is Lawrence MecDogget?" she said, frowning in confusion. "I've never heard of him before…" 

Remus's jaw dropped as he stared at her over his elementary Charms book. "Only the most famous Wizarding Poet of the Romantic Era!" He shook his head and smiled. "You'll rarely see two of the same poems by him twice. Every time you turn the page, the words in his poems rearrange to form new ones. Really rather brilliant…"

He watched as Ana flipped back through the book, smiling in delight. "Amazing!" 

"Here," he said, picking up his wand, "Accio Book." Ana had, of course, seen this charm a few times, but it still startled her as the book flew out of her hands and into his. He paged through the book swiftly and held it open to a certain page. "I've always loved this one, no matter what order the words are in…" He handed back up to Ana, but she smirked at him as she made no move to take it. 

"What are you smirking at," he said, smiling himself.

"I haven't learned that one! What is it? _Accio?_"

He nodded. "A summoning charm." 

Ana reached for her wand, and aimed towards the book. "Accio book!" The book remained in Remus's hands. 

"You've got the wand movements a bit mixed up," he said trying to analyze what had happened. "It's really more a diving flick."

"A diving flick?" laughed Ana.

"Yes, like this," he said, holding out his wand, and moving it in slow motion. 

"Like this?" she asked, trying again.

"No…" he said, "you're not bending your elbow." 

"I am too!" she argued with a protesting laugh. 

He shook his head. "Come here," he sighed, getting off his bed and heading for his wardrobe. He opened the door, exposing a full-length mirror on the other side. Ana could see his robes folded neatly on the shallow inner shelves. All soft, faded browns, grays, greens and perhaps a color that once was black. She walked up to him, and quite suddenly, he grabbed her, and pulled her in front of the mirror. He was standing behind her, perhaps closer than he realized, and he reached out to take her wrist. 

"Now watch," he said, his head just over her right shoulder as he guided her arm through the motion. "A diving flick." He did it a few times, and Ana tried to watch, but his proximity distracted her. She could see the tiny white scars on his hands, and through the reflection of the mirror, on his neck and face as well. His hazel eyes seemed to gleam in the sunlight that poured in through the stained glass window. It was only a short moment until she realized that he had stopped, and was staring back at her. She turned around to face him. 

It was really indescribable, the feeling that swept over her. She stared up into his eyes, feeling a dull ache in her chest as her heart beat quickened. And for a moment, she felt like she could see into his soul, and that he was experiencing the same thing. But it didn't last long. 

Blinking, as if coming out of some daydream, Remus stepped back quickly. "Umm.. why don't you try summoning the book…" he said, his voice cracking in a very amusing fashion. 

"Where did you get those scars?" asked Ana, stepping closer to him again. Knowing perfectly well what she was doing, she ran her fingers gently across his neck, brushing one lightly with her fingertips. For the moment before Remus pulled away again, she could feel his pulse racing. 

"Quidditch," he said nervously, paling to the shade of the white bed sheets. 

"You said you weren't good at it," smiled Ana. 

He thought for a moment and held out his scar-covered hands. He smirked. "The scars are the proof." She glanced up at him, her laughing eyes showing every possible expression of doubt, but she didn't say anything more. She turned to the book. 

"Accio book!" she said firmly, moving her wand in a _diving flick._ The book sailed through the air with such force, that in catching it, Ana was thrown back about three feet, stumbling to the floor. "Ow," she muttered, as Remus stepped over to look down at her. 

"You okay?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Peachy. Help me up," she grunted as he pulled her up. He looked at her silently for a moment before his face cracked into an amused grin. 

"And what are you grinning at?" she asked, unable to keep a straight face herself. 

He shrugged vaguely, still grinning as he took the book and sat back on his bed. He flipped through it, and opened it to the page. "As I was saying-"

"Accio Pillow," she interrupted. The pillow from Remus's bed sailed towards her, hitting Remus soundly in the process. Before he could say anything, Ana smirked a dangerously playful smirk as she raised her wand again. "Accio _Pillows."_ Before Remus could duck or even get out of the way, every pillow from the room came flying at him as Ana dove out of the way. It didn't take long for him to be immersed in a pile of feathers. 

Ana was laughing so hard, she had tears running down her face. A four-foot high pile of pillows with legs and arms sticking out collapsed as feathers still floated to the bed and ground. Remus's head eventually emerged, wearing a crown of goose down. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. 

"Hey," she shrugged, still laughing, "You're the one who taught me that!"

He smirked as his head dropped back to the bed. "Remind me to never become a teacher…"

* * * * *

It was by Friday of that week that Dumbledore couldn't wait any longer to call the faculty into a meeting. 

"I've called you all together because I think it is important to discuss the progress of Miss Anblick while everyone is here to listen and be informed." A few of the teachers nodded. "How have things progressed? Minerva?"

"She's still on schedule. Granted I've only had her for two lessons, but she appears to be handling my course work all right." 

"Quite the memory that girl's got," added Professor Stickupas, frowning. I made her take her test again when I thought she was cheating."

"Cheating?" frowned Dumbledore in concern.

He nodded. "Had to name the 100 most common potion ingredients and their chemical abbreviation. Got every bloody one right. No possible way to cheat- I gave her the test orally the third time." 

"Three times?" asked Dumbledore, amused. He nodded. 

Professor Flitwick spoke up next. "I think I may have an answer to this puzzling matter… She came back to her charms lesson not only with memory of the charms I requested, but the girl knew about ten others." 

"How does that explain anything?" asked McGonagall.

"She knew how to _make things glow in the dark_," he chuckled. At first the Professors stared blankly, but realization slowly dawned on them. "I believe she has been enlisting the help of Mr. Black." 

"I noticed her wand movements were similar to those of Mr. Potter," nodded McGonagall with a small smirk on her face. 

Dumbledore just nodded, his royal blue eyes twinkling brightly. 

* * * * *

Remus, greatly pale, stared straight ahead as he was dragged through the corridors. James and Sirius, apparently having a change of heart, looked downright guilty as they led him. They knew that they could say that they were wrong, and that Remus didn't have to do this- they had already tried before they left Gryffindor Tower. But Remus shook his head, and refused to let them. "You gave your word. You wouldn't want your integrity compromised, would you?" he had smiled at James. James didn't push the issue any farther; Remus had made his decision. 

"You know," smiled Sirius weakly, as they approached the door, "You should really try to enjoy yourself!" 

Remus thought for a moment before turning to them. "James, Sirius, you two are honestly my best friends. But there are just some things about me that you don't understand." With that, he turned, and walked into the room. 

It was an abandoned classroom- completely empty except for a few telescope platforms and a teacher's podium. He could still see some faint astronomy equations scribbled on the board. He was very relieved, however, to find no sofa, no loveseat, and no desk. At least that was on his side. 

Berenice was waiting, of course. And naturally, she looked absolutely gorgeous- sky blue robes playing nicely off her light blonde hair and dazzlingly soft blue eyes. Not one flaw on her- or at least that he could see. She was absolutely stunning. 

"Hey Berenice…" he croaked, his voice cracking slightly. She smiled alluringly as she approached him, but he held up a hand to stop her momentarily. Pulling out his wand, he summoned an eraser from the chalkboard, which flew into his hand. Berenice watched with interest as he transfigured it. And had he not transfigured it into a ten minute egg timer, she would have been impressed. 

She sighed, longingly. "Do you really hate me that much?" 

Remus was startled. The look on her face was so much different than when he had first seen her- it looked pained. "Er… No… Berenice, it's not that I hate you… um… It's just that I don't like you –"

She broke into tears. 

"-LIKE THAT. I don't like you _like you like me._ I don't hate you! Honest!" 

Berenice sniffed a few times, dramatically. "No one likes me." 

Remus looked down at the egg timer. _'one minute gone… nine to go.'_ "Oh, see, now that's not true," he said, trying to elongate his words and speak slowly. "I know about twenty guys who are pretty jealous of me right now…"

She looked at him. "Twenty people know about this???" 

"UH… err.. _no…_Okay, I take it back," he laughed nervously, "But I know of at least twenty guys who would like to be in my position…"

A small smile played on her lips. "I'm part Veela, you know…"

"Really," he laughed again, still quite nervous. "Well isn't that something…" 

She grinned alluringly as she approached him and circled him slowly, eyeing him up and down. He just stood there, holding his breath. "…I can't say I'm surprised twenty guys would want to be here with me… but I am surprised at you, _Remus Lupin…_You know I've had my eye on you for some time?" 

Remus thought of all the times she had greeted him in the hallway and ignored James and Sirius- two guys who were far better looking than he. "Really? I hadn't noticed…" _'two minutes gone…_' 

"That, is exactly my point," she grinned, dragging a finger along his back, shoulder and chest as she circled him. "You didn't notice. It takes a rare man to ignore the powers of veela."

"Well, I'm a one-in-a-million kind of guy," replied Remus. 

A crooked smile played on her lips. "Indeed." She examined a small scar visible on the side of his ear with her thumb. "Which leads me to believe that either you're part veela too," her eyes shot him a dubious glance, "Or," she whispered softly, "that you have some sort of dark power that I'm not aware of…" 

Remus swallowed hard, but ended up choking on his own spit. Coughing hard, Berenice jumped back, started hitting him on the back. And by the time he could breath normally again, he was pleased to see that four minutes had passed. But that still left Berenice six minutes. 

"So what is it about you?" she said, smirking, as she leaned against the wall her chest raised ever so slightly. "How can you ignore me?" 

"I'll have you know that I am part veela!" he said with a defiant nod. 

She raised an eyebrow, staring. "Really?"

Remus grinned. "Nope." 

She shook her head. "You gay?"

Remus cracked up, amused. "No." 

She was growing impatient, and her hands set themselves firmly on her hips. "The what is it?" Traces of her accent were peaking through with her frustration. "Vampire?" 

Remus heart stopped. "No, sorry." 

She was beautiful, even when thoroughly confused. Or maybe it was the fact that Remus realized that he was halfway done. Either way, things were going very well. 

She shook her head again. "You can't be that good of an actor."

He smiled. "Can't I?" 

She stopped short, before her face grew into a devious smile. "I don't know," she replied approaching methodically. Her hands grazed on his shoulders and chest muscles as she stared up into his eyes, her mouth just inches from his. "Are you?" 

* * * * *

Ana stared at the astronomy charts in concentration as Professor Sinistra went into depth on moon alignments, among other things. Every once and a while, she would adjust her model to what Professor Sinistra was lecturing about. But overall, she was bored. She was almost excited to see Peter show up in the doorway at the end of the lesson. 

Stepping out, she noticed that his robes looked a little neater than usual, and that his mouse brown hair was combed to the side. Flustered, Ana assumed from climbing up the stairway, he grinned at her. "Good Evening, Miss Anblick," he grinned suavely. It would have been cool, had his voice not cracked. He reached behind his back and pulled out a white rose. 

Ana, surprised, looked at Peter, taking the flower. "What is this for?"

"Congratulations," he stammered. "-For making it through your first week." 

Ana sniffed the flower. It technically wasn't the end of her first week- being on a four-month-plan didn't give her the luxury of weekends off. "Thank you, Peter," she grinned, touched. He blushed furiously. "How did you know they were my favorite?"

"Remus told me," grinned Peter. 

"How did he-?" she began, smiling in confusion, but then she remember. '_The memorial service…'_ Somehow she felt like she should thank him too… She suddenly realized that she was lost in thought and that Peter was talking. 

"…and I was just kinda wondering if you needed any more help with your work?"

Ana smiled. "You want to spend your Friday night helping me memorize the DADA book?" 

Peter shuffled, sheepishly. "Sure. What else is there to do?" 

"Party? Raid the Kitchens? Get in trouble with James and Sirius?" 

He just grinned. "I'd rather spend it helping you." 

Ana returned his smile, but looked away. She was not an idiot. She knew what was going on, She just wished she knew how to let him down lightly. She looked into the empty classrooms curiously as they passed. Astronomy equipment of all types cluttered the rooms. Occasionally, she would see an empty one. 

"Those are the places people go to snog and stuff," muttered Peter, trying not to sound insinuative. They came to one that had the door mostly closed, but with the light on, they could see into it, and see the two people inside. "Like that," added Peter. A few steps passed the room, Peter stopped short. Ana gave him a questioning look. He spun around, and went to peak in the door. 

"Oh, you perv-" she groaned, turning to continue down the hallway, but Peter hissed after her. 

"No no no.. it's _Remus _and Berenice!" 

Ana turned at stared at Peter, who was staring in the door quietly. Slowly, she approached, and peaked in the door. Sure enough, it was Remus, smirking down at the beautiful girl who was gazing up at him, her arms toying with the idea of wrapping themselves around him. And as the girl's head tilted up towards his as they gazed into each other's eyes, Ana spun on her heels and walked down the hallway swiftly. 

Peter gazed after her. "Ana?"

* * * * *

Remus looked down at the girl gazing at him, and debated his choices. He could kiss her, and destroy his system of beliefs, but make her think that he was a normal guy… He didn't feel anything in regards to her Veela powers. Of course he didn't. He was a dark creature. He was desensitized. She seemed to know it too… He couldn't let her find out. _'Maybe another coughing fit…_' he pondered, but opted that the idea wouldn't work twice.

But in the back of his mind, something kept him from going through with it. He turned away. 

"Look, Berenice. Let's not do this, okay? Do you really want someone who doesn't want to kiss you kissing you?" 

She looked disappointed, bridging on ticked. "It's not marriage, Remus. It's just kissing." 

Remus was going out on dangerous ground. "Which is something I think should be reserved for people who are dating…"

"And you don't want to date me." 

"No." 

"Why?"

"Because we're completely different! You're a sixth year, I'm a fourth year; You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor; Not to mention that you've got twenty guys after you. I'm not one for competition. It just wouldn't work!" 

She stared at him for a moment, before glancing at the egg timer. There were three minutes left.

"You wouldn't leave before the time is up, would you?"

"If I had to, yes," he replied. 

She frowned. "You can leave if you want. But I demand payback with interest for the three minutes."

"With interest?" 

"Take me to the Yule Ball."

"It's September!"

"I know." 

Remus just stared. "It's ONLY September and you're asking me to the Yule Ball?" 

"I schedule my dates in advance. And besides, you owe me." 

Remus looked at the egg timer. If he stayed, he would end up kissing her. If he went to the Yule Ball, James and Sirius and Peter would bail him out if he got in a bind. He nodded. "All right, then. Yule Ball it is." 

She grinned, alluringly. "I'll keep you informed," she smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * * * *

Ana burst into her dormitory, and dropped her books on her bed. She was happy that McGonagall was talking to some students in the Common Room; it prevented Peter from following her. And with an empty room, she had time to think. 

'_He has a girlfriend. Of course- that's what he was hiding from me…_" 

Ana recalled the last few days. Remus was hardly comfortable being alone with her. They still talked and joked like they had, but something was different. And now, everything made sense, no matter how disappointed Ana was. 

And part of her was severely disappointed.

"Hey Ana?" a voice came from the door. Lily had stepped in. "Peter's waiting for you in the Common Room- he said something about studying?" 

Ana sighed, and fell back on her bed. "Can you make up an excuse for me? I think I'm just going to study alone tonight." 

Lily came over and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, sure. But what's wrong?" 

Ana thought. '_What IS wrong?'_ She was simply overwhelmed by confusion. Normally, she would go to her mother. That was out. Otherwise, she would go to Remus. But that option hurt… she couldn't explain it. And as she got to thinking about it, tears started welling up in her eyes. Lily grabbed some tissues. 

"I'm just having a hard time right now, that's all. I need to relax." 

"What's going on?" frowned Lily with concern. 

Ana pondered what to tell her, but then chose the most obvious of answers. The truth. Enough time had passed that she could deal with everyone's sympathies. "The day I came here, Lily, my mom died. She was my only living relative. That, on top of all this work I have to do, and now whatever's going on with Re-" she stopped though. She didn't want to mention the thing about Remus. She shook her head. "I'm just having a bad day… can you tell Peter that for me?" 

Lily hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry about your mom. I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better." 

Ana accepted the hug. "Thanks…, but there's not much you can do. Just keep being supportive and if you can, keep helping me with my charms stuff?" 

Lily nodded. She turned to leave, but looked back. "Were you going to say 'Remus' before?"

Ana smiled. "No, why?"

"Just wondering," she shrugged. Ana could see the look in her eye, but made no comment. She just reached for her bag and pulled out her DADA book. 

* * * * *

Remus walked into his dormitory both relieved exhausted and relieved that it was Friday. James looked up at him eagerly as he fished through his trunk. "Well?" 

Remus smiled weakly. "Nothing happened." 

James gawked. "Nothing ever happens with you Remus! You were there for ten minutes and you guys didn't snog or anything?"

"Well, it's not like she didn't try," he shrugged, going into his trunk and pulling out a few books. James closed his trunk and sat on it, looking at Remus. "What?" asked Remus, noticing. 

"Before you went into the room, you said something about us not understanding you." Remus looked back at his trunk, pretending to search for something. "What did you mean?" 

"I meant, James, that there are things that you don't understand about me. It's pretty straightforward, if you ask me." 

"Like what? " Remus didn't answer. "Does it have something to do with Berenice?" asked James. Suddenly, something dawned on him. "Does it have something to do with Ana?" 

Remus looked up, startled. "Ana? What? No!" 

"Then tell me! Remus, seriously, I want to help!" 

Remus fidgeted with his books as he closed his trunk. "It's about the wolf," he said finally. 

James sighed. "Not everything is about the wolf, Remus."

He gave James a sideways glance. "Yes, James, everything is." He immediately regretted his tone, so he tried to shake it off. "There are a lot of things people never think about when they learn someone's a werewolf. It's not just a difficult transfiguration every month. Did you know that werewolves can't have kids without them being werewolves too? It's passed through the genes." 

James shook his head. "I didn't know that…" 

"It's true. The werewolf trait will be active and it'll cause the person great pain throughout their life, and the life of their children, and so on and so on… It's the dominant allele that makes the difference." James gave him a questioning look. "Sorry. Genetics," he muttered. 

"So you're upset because you can't have kids?" 

"No, James. It's more than that. I don't intend to be in a romantic relationship, ever." 

He looked astonished. "Why not!?"

"Because accidents happen, James," he muttered, growing angry. "And I will not have a child living with this trait on my account. Ever." 

James nodded, comprehending. "But what does this have to do with Berenice?" 

"I've never kissed a girl before, James. I don't know what I'm missing, and I like it that way. Ignorance is bliss." 

They both sat in silence for a long time. James seemed to be lost in thought; Remus just seemed exhausted. "I'm sorry I put you into that position with Berenice," said James finally. "Really, I am." 

Remus nodded. "You didn't know. It's all right." 

There was another pause before James asked, reluctantly. "Does Ana know about any of this? The wolf even?" 

Remus shook his head. "It's too soon to tell her anything." 

"You two seem really close, Remus, and it's only been a week. If we found out, she'll find out too, you know." 

"I know." 

"You really seem to like her." said James quietly. 

"As a friend, James." 

James studied him before continuing, "As long as you're sure," he sighed, getting up, and heading towards the door. "I've seen the look on your face when we talk about her. I've seen the look on your face when you two are together. More importantly, Remus, I've seen the look on _her_ face when you're around." James gave him a spot to object or comment, but Remus just stared at the floor in silence. "My point is, Remus, is that you've got to be careful." 

"I'm always careful," Remus smiled slightly.

"Yeah," muttered James as he left. "But accidents do happen." 

* * * * *

Ana sat on her bed, paging through her DADA book, highlighting random things with the highlighter Lily had lent her. She loved it. Ana decided that the magic world hadn't overlooked much. There were magic birds, magic beers, and even magic highlighters. Besides the fact that the emitted pleasant fragrances such as vanilla and country apple pie, the felt tips of the markers never grew black from the ink, nor did the highlighter smudge the writing. Above all that, they came in pretty colors that changed and swirled and sparkled at random. 

She was really bored. She flipped through pages, highlighting information on vampires, dementors, banshees, boggarts, and a bunch of other things that would take her all evening to memorize. Turning some pages she couldn't help but grumble about Remus. '_Why didn't he tell me?'_ she thought repeatedly. Thinking about that brief moment in the kitchen made her smile… his eyes gazing down into hers… his mouth just inches away…. But now that he had a girlfriend… it's not that she hated him. She far from hated him. But it wouldn't have bothered her at that moment if she turned the page of her DADA book and saw a big picture of Remus wearing that annoyingly cute shy smile of his, accompanied by a few butt-scratching and belching slobs with a big title underneath: **_'MEN'._**

But all Ana saw when she turned the page was a picture of a threatening werewolf. Remembering her vision, Ana read with interest:

__

"Werewolves (aka lycanthrope) are among the most ferocious dark creatures who are disguised as normal men and women until the night of the full moon. At this time, they are forcefully transfigured into werewolves- not to be confused with the common wolf. Werewolves are larger, fiercer and remarkably more violent then the common wolf, who rarely leave their prey to survival. If a victim of a werewolf bite survives, he will be condemned to the curse of werewolfism, transfiguring every full moon. The only ways to become a werewolf are through a werewolf bite or to be descended from a werewolf. Dark lycanthropy is not reversible…

"Apart from the night of the full moon, those suffering from dark lycanthropy are rarely susceptible to disease and tend to be in superior in physical strength due to the constant deterioration and reconstruction of the skeletal and muscular system. Consequently, werewolves are tremendously hard to kill unless direct damage is caused to the heart or brain. According traditional legend, regardless of whether a werewolf bites human flesh during its lifetime, werewolves are said to be condemned to Hell after death…"

Ana stopped reading, grimacing. "That's horrible…" she whispered. She stared at the picture of the werewolf that would periodically transfigure into a rather scruffy and mean-looking man and back to a wolf. It was so realistic that she could almost hear the werewolf growling. In fact, she _could_ hear the werewolf growling… but it wasn't coming from the book. Looking up, she found herself face to face with a live werewolf. It was the same werewolf as in the last vision- the same shaggy and uneven gray fur with the light brown tips, the same fierce yellow eyes, and the same scarred and scruffy claws. She could feel its hot, rancid breath - it was so close. But a sniffling sound from the room made both Ana and the wolf look over. Just like in the last vision, Remus's mom sat crying in the middle of the room. The wolf quickly approached her, and started licking her tears away. With a bright white flash of light, they both disappeared. 

Ana didn't even realize that her mouth was hanging open as she sat in complete astonishment and bewilderment. She could almost hear Professor Pyrre's voice in her head. "_How long until your 'visions' come to reality?"_

"It has to mean _something,_" Ana thought out loud as she glanced back down at her DADA book. She considered many possibilities. "Maybe his family or someone close to him was attacked by a werewolf… or is a werewolf…?" But of course the most obvious answer, as it most often is, was overlooked. 

* * * * *

"You're late, Vespera," Kasek grumbled, looking up at her as she entered the Meeting Room at LeBab Tower. She made no reply only than to smile with mock sweetness and take her seat next to Michael, who was sipping a glass of champagne merrily. 

"Now that we are all here," sighed Kasek as he shot Verspera another glance, his silver-gray eyes looking very old, "we have business to discuss. Kezia went to investigate Ana Anblick." Much of the circle glanced at Kezia, who sat very rigid in her white marble chair. "She has promise, but she has brown eyes."

David, his green eyes particularly dark, glanced at Tomas, who sat stone-faced as always. "But the circle will be complete while Tomas is here. We already have a Guardian with brown eyes, and his successor." 

"Very observant, David," muttered Vespera, who was glaring at Kasek. "You brought us here to review the prophecy." Of course she knew. They were True Seers. They all knew. 

Kasek nodded, ignoring the look Vespera was giving him. "It is necessary to be sure. Unless I am mistaken, this is the first lead we've had in finding the seventh Guardian in some time. We are all watching world issues carefully. We need to complete the circle to have our powers expand to the fullest."

Michael set down his glass of champagne, his hazel eyes gleaming- almost glowing, as he stared ahead in an almost trance like state. The rest watched silently as he completed his vision. "Speak of the devil…" he muttered as his eyes faded slightly. 

"What is it, Michael?" asked Kezia.

"I'll just show you," he replied. Everyone lowered their heads momentarily and their brightly colored eyes reflecting light off the white marble table. Some of the centaurs who had been roaming around the outskirts of the large circular room stopped what they were doing, and watched with interest. Before all their eyes was a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Ana," Kezia informed the group. 

"Indeed," nodded Michael, not breaking his telepathic connection. 

She was walking in a town- a small town, decorated in Halloween decorations. Through signs in the window, it was evident that it was Hogsmeade. She went up to a window of a shop and looked in. She turned to flag over someone- they couldn't see who. But what was more important, was at that moment, a green beam of light hit the building behind her, and the brick awning of the building crumbled, falling on top of her. 

"Someone's going to try to kill the Anblick?" muttered David. 

"Again, David," snided Vespera, "You're powers of observation simply astound me." 

Tomas glanced at Michael. "Michael, how much have you had to drink?" 

He shifted slighty. "Not enough to cloud my telepatic powers."

"But perhaps a bit to effect your memory or vision?"

"I believe he saw what he saw," replied David firmly. 

Tomas just looked at him, deep in thought. 

Kezia turned to Kasek nervously. "What do you think, Kasek?"

He nodded. "Someone will try to kill her in Hogsmeade. 

"Should we inform Dumbledore?" 

"I think it is most important to let this play out," he said quietly. "We will be there, of course, but we will be watching carefully."

"Will we let her get killed?"

"No," replied David, shaking his head. "This is not fate. But Kasek is right. We must find out more of who's behind this, or there will be many times when we will have to save the young Anblick." He looked pointedly at Kezia.

"Kezia, you will deal with this." 

Her eyes widened slightly. "Again?"

"She knows you. She trusts you." 

Kezia glanced at the group who was looking at her, nodding. She sighed. "Fine. If this is what you want, I will do it." 

"Thank you, Kezia. And do be careful," replied Kasek, looking colder than normal. "And now, we have to discuss the prophecy…" 

* * * * *

Dumbledore sat in the Divinations Room sipping his tea, unaffected by the sweltering October heat. Despite the great elevation of the tower, and the open windows, it was still extremely hard to breathe. 

"So she has shown no improvement?" Dumbledore asked gravely. It had been weeks. Weeks of spotless and astounding records in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, Potions… etc… Of course, there were complaints from Professor McGonagall that her transfiguration skills were weak, and from Professor Jerik (the DADA professor that year) that she wasn't too great at dueling, but she was doing the best she could considering the circumstances. On the other end of the scale, Professors Flitwick and Stikupas were most intrigued with the talent and promise that Ana displayed. Professor Stikupas had made it his personal mission to try and push Ana beyond her limit, giving her countless memorization projects and heavy reading material. Yet, she seemed to excel in Potions. Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, was so fascinated with her talent in charms that he stopped going through the book, and just told her to memorize ten assigned charms, and to go and find ten of her choice. She usually came back with twenty, many of them related to medicine. In all this success, however, her divination skills showed little promise. 

"Honestly, Albus, I don't know why you insist on such a heavy divinations course load for the girl. She does have a gift- she's shown color sensitivity on countless ESP tests, but I'm afraid that's all the girl has shown aside from claims of visions. She's only missed one year of Divinations. She has little to catch up on. She probably already knows everything I can _teach_ her. You know divinations, Albus. You either got it, or you don't. And no, I'm afraid she has shown no improvement." 

Dumbledore's mustache twitched as he thought for a moment. "How was Kezia when she first began?" 

The tiny , old professor beamed. "Outstandingly bright. She was correcting me by the end of the first month. By the end of the first year, she was already toying with sending clairvoyant images. I've never seen anything quite like it, aside from Omri. His was wildly intelligent not only in divinations, but in all subjects, I understand." Dumbledore nodded. She paused to look at the headmaster meaningfully. "Albus we have worked together for many, many years. I was here when you first started!" 

"Oh come now Charlotte, it wasn't that long ago, was it?" 

She chuckled. "Long ago and then some, Albus. But my point is that I would not lie to you. I have the greatest respect for you as a wizard and as the headmaster of this school. "

"And I return that respect in the fullest." 

"I also know how much the girl and her family mean to you. I can't lie to you. I could tell you that she's doing great, and that she shows promise, but really all I see is a gift for sensing colors at this point." 

"Do you think there's any more divinitive talent there? That she's just having trouble learning to control her powers?"

The old professor thought for a moment, as she stared down into her empty teacup meditatively. "I would imagine, if she's showing such a strong divinitve talent, and she stands so firmly by these claims of visions, there may be more power there than we're seeing. But I believe that if she were Guardian material, we would have noticed by now." 

There was a pause as Dumbledore considered this. "I want the lessons to continue." 

"But at the same intensity? I spend hours with this girl a week. She hates the lessons with a passion! Is it really necessary?"" 

He nodded. "You've trusted me for many years, Charlotte, and I would like you to trust me once again." 

Professor Pyrre opened her mouth to argue. She had an important argument, he could tell, by the gleam in her eye, but as Ana walked into the room, she had no choice but to keep it to herself. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Ana asked, surveying the two professors. 

"Not at all, my dear," replied Dumbledore, standing, so she could sit in the chair. I was just checking up on your progress with the divinations lessons."

Ana shuffled uneasily. "I'm trying.. really. But they're not going good." 

"Has anything changed for you? Have you been having fewer visions? Have you been noticing different things happening with your powers?"

Ana flinched slightly at the word 'powers'. "I have been seeing less visions than before," she began carefully, debating how much she should tell them, "but they're more intense. More realistic and more confusing…" Her voice drifted off as she thought of the vision of Remus's mom and the werewolf. Dumbledore looked at her as if he expected her to say more. "Some of them are becoming repetitive." 

Dumbledore glanced at Professor Pyrre who was looking at her, as she always did, with an analyzing eye. "Repetitive visions are often more important. They also allude to the fact that the Seer is not understanding them; they tend to come more frequently until the Seer comprehends or until the event they are alluding to finally occurs."

"Do you want to talk about your visions, Ana? Maybe we could help." 

Ana wanted to tell them, but aside from feeling silly, something inside of her told her not to. She got the feeling that it was a personal matter with the Lupins and that she should really talk to them, if she wanted to understand. "I don't think I should," she replied apologetically. "It kind of involves someone here at Hogwarts, and …"

Dumbledore just nodded. "-Enough said." 

Professor Pyrre got up with great effort and hobbled over to a tall bookcase. She summoned a large book and hobbled back over to Ana. "Take this," she replied. "This is on loan until you buy it yourself when you get to your sixth year." Ana read the title to herself. _1,030,264 Symbolic Illustrations in Visions and Dreams_. "I want you to start writing down your visions, Ana. I want you to write ever detail you can remember, and then, if you find that you're not understanding the meaning, I want you to start looking up the things you see in your dreams- colors… animals… plants… numbers… words… This book could probably help you. But also understand the key to divinations is that the most obvious answer is usually the right one. Unfortunately, it is also the most overlooked."

Ana nodded. "Thank you," she replied, shocked at the interest the Professor was taking in her. 

The elderly professor shrugged and moved on. "Let's get on with the lesson." 

"Oh wait. Let me guess," sighed Ana. "ESP cards." 

"Absolutely," muttered the Professor.

Dumbledore smiled. "Who says her inner eye's clouded!" 

* * * * *

Ana walked into the Great Hall at noon to find everyone talking with loud excitement. Sirius was running back and forth along the Gryffindor Table, initiating 'the wave.' Ana smiled. She had completely forgotten about the first quidditch match. 

"Place your bets for Gryffindor! Right here!" yelled Peter, who was taking bets. "No more than five canary creams per bet!" He smiled at waved to Ana who waved back. He walked over. "What do you think, Ana? Is Gryffindor going to beat Slytherin?" 

"I hope so," she smiled, giving Severus Snape a glance. He actually looked somewhat royal in his emerald green quidditch robes. Ana made a mental note to tell him that wearing all black did nothing for his complexion. She went to sit down in her usual place where a group of girls were talking excitedly with James. (All except for Lily, who Ana thought looked rather angry.)

"Oh, James, I hope you do good today," grinned a third year Gryffindor, blushing. 

"Of course he'll do good! He's the best chaser we've ever had!" added another third year, this one with short black hair. 

Ana giggled at the look on James's face. He was smiling with sickening suavity that would out-do any cheesy teen chick-flic. Ana knew he felt nothing for any of them, but he was a guy, after all. And Lily's reaction just made the situation funnier. 

"You're jealous!" Ana whispered to her, grinning. 

Her face changed immediately. "What? NO! I'm just disgusted at how arrogant he is." 

"And jealous." 

Lily just glared at her as Remus came and sat down. He smiled at Ana. "Ready to see your first quidditch match?" His hazel eyes shone brightly and Ana looked away. 

"Yeah," she replied dully. She looked around for Jackie- she could sit by her at the game. Before she could find her though, Berenice approached the table. Ana watched as she flung her arms around Remus's neck and hugged him tightly from behind. 

"Going to wish me luck on the quidditch match?" she asked, positively beaming. Almost everyone at the Gryffindor Table stared in awe and shock at the sight of Berenice and Remus together. 

Remus looked around nervously. "Good luck, Berenice," he muttered, unwinding her arms from his neck. 

She giggled, and ruffled his hair as she walked out of the hall. James grinned at him. "I thought nothing happened yesterday!" Ana smirked dubiously as she looked up at him. 

Sirius came over and gave him a slap on the back. "Way to go Remus! I think half of Slytherin is about to kill you!" 

Remus leaned over to see the majority of the male Slytherins glaring at him threateningly. He smiled and waved before sitting down normally. 

Ana just picked at her food. Feeling someone staring at her, she looked up to see Lily grinning at her. "Now who's jealous?"

"Don't start with me," she grumbled.

* * * * *

The quidditch stands were absolutely packed. Surprisingly, Ana estimated with astoundingly accuracy that about 3/4 of the spectators were wearing red, and the other fourth were wearing green. It was almost dizzying to look into the sea of people in bright red as Ana searched for a spot to sit, preferably by someone she had talked to before. The only place she found, however, was next to Remus, which he had saved just for her. 

Having no other option, she set herself into the seat heavily. She looked around- they were terrible seats- way at the back. But they were at what Ana supposed was "mid field." 

"Best seats you could get, huh?" she asked. 

Remus looked shocked. "These are the best seats there are!" Ana shot him a confused look. He smiled. "They _fly,_ remember? They're going to be at least ten meters off the ground, Ana! I just saved you a neck cramp!" 

Ana rolled her eyes at herself. "Sorry. I figured it was like soccer and stuff- the closer the better." 

Remus's face brightened. "Soccer? Have you ever played? I heard it's a good game, and you don't even have to fly!" 

She giggled, despite her annoyance with him. "I'll teach you sometime." She could have kicked herself for saying that. _'I'll teach you sometime??? Ugh, you moron.'_

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out over the quidditch field. "Welcome one and all to the first quidditch game of the season! Today's Match: Slythering vs. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!" The crowed erupted into loud cheers and whistles as the players ran out on the field, mounted their brooms and did a lap around the field. Ana turned to Remus. "That voice… Lily?" she shouted through the noise. He nodded, grinning. 

"She's been begging McGongall to let her do it for a whole school year. This is her big break!" he yelled back. He pointed toward a tower, where Ana could just barely make out a figure with bright red hair. – And McGonagall close behind. 

Ana watched as the two teams lined up on the field. With a blow of a whistle, they soared into the air. Ana watched as streaks of red and green swirled before her. She could easily pick out Sirius and James. Even easier to see was Berenice. As Ana watched the game with excited interest, quickly figuring out the rules, she noticed Remus simply observing quietly. 

__

"AND MALFOY PASSES TO BERNARD, AND BACK TO MALFOY, …BLOODY HELL, SIRIUS, WHERE'S THAT DAMN BLUDGER?…"

"_MISS EVANS!_" rang McGongall's voice. 

Lily ignored her. _"MALFOY GOES FOR THE GOAL…. ANNND…. OH! BLOCKED BY NATALIE JOHNSON, GRYFFINDOR KEEPER…_"

The crowd relaxed slightly and Ana sat back. Remus was still observing silently. 

"Don't you like quidditch?" 

He smiled at her. "You can't be in the wizarding world and not love quidditch." 

It was true. Ana was absolutely absorbed in it, and it was only her first game. "You look sad," she said. "This about how you aren't the best flier?" 

He grinned. "No, not really." 

__

"AND THERE GOES THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER! SHE SEE'S THE SNITCH!" shouted Lily over the loudspeaker. Ana turned to see Berenice diving towards the ground with a dangerous speed, and a hush came over the crowd. Close behind was a scrawny Gryffindor fourth year by the name of Melvin de Montaserret. "_GO MELVIN! GO!!!" _screamed Lily.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. Ana looked around, confused. Everything came to an absolute standstill, including the snitch and the bludgers. People were frozen in half-standing positions, as if they had been jumping up, and they're mouths were hanging open just as if they were shouting "Go." The colors faded to black and white, and there was no sound. 

It was the oddest vision Ana had ever had. Then she heard a booming voice. 

"_CREDYN, Ana." _

Ana looked around. Everything was frozen. She couldn't see the source of the voice. 

"_CREDYN!"_

It sounded like it was coming form above her. Looking up, the clouded sky had broken, and there were now two huge breaks in the clouds. They were eyes. Two very big, very bright eyes. Her father's eyes. 

__

Credyn!" the voice said once more, now hushed to a soft whisper as the noise of the stands came back, as well as the color and the movement. She found herself standing in the stands at the quidditch field. People were cheering, and rushing towards the field. The game was over. Remus was just staring at her. 

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Melvin got the snitch. Gryffindor won," he said gently, still staring at her. A small smile played on his lips. "Where were you?"

Ana sank to her seat, stunned. "Remus, do you know what the word "Credyn" means?" 

He blinked, slightly surprised. "Can you write it?" he asked, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a sheet of paper. Ana spelled it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. 

"Kreh-DIN" he said, reading it.

"Not a short 'e'," said Ana, "And the accent is on the first syllable. CRAY-din," 

Remus shook his head. "It's not English… I don't think its Latin… why? Where did you hear this?" 

"Does the library have books on languages?" 

"Some mythological languages… and a few others… Ana's what's going on?" he asked, staring into her eyes. 

__

Repeating visions… she thought to herself as she stared back into his hazel eyes. Suddenly she felt it. It was an emotion. It was concern. But she herself was not concerned… _Remus_ was concerned for her. She could feel it as plain as day. And it scared the hell out of her.

"I've got to go," she gasped, standing and walking swiftly towards the isle.

"Ana!" Remus called after her. She didn't stop. "You're eyes are blue," he said in a just-to-let-you-know kind of tone. 

She closed her eyes tightly as she turned to go down the exit. "My eyes are BROWN!" she called back before she left. 

* * * * *

Remus sat down at the table the next morning at breakfast to find Berenice sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors. She beamed up at him. "Morning Remus! Happy Halloween!" 

"Morning…" he muttered heavily. He had had a good night's sleep, but suddenly seeing Berenice there made him feel so very, very tired. He sat down, and looked around. "Where's Ana?" he asked, noticing the vacant seat next to Lily. She didn't come to dinner the night before- Remus had seen her busy in the library. She had a nasty habit of skipping meals, but rarely two meals in a row. 

Berenice scowled slightly before smiling sweetly. "Who's Ana?" It was a small school. Everyone knew who Ana was. She was the American. 

Lily was visibly restraining herself from throwing her breakfast roll at Berenice. "Ana's not coming to breakfast. She's sleeping in- she was up late studying." 

Peter dropped his fork loudly. "Well.. she's going to Hogsmeade, right? I mean…" he laughed nervously, "she wouldn't miss that…"

"Don't worry, Pete," sighed Lily, still shooting glances at Berenice, "I'm sure she would want a break from studying. She looks pretty beat." 

Remus glanced at Lily. "How late was she in the library?" 

"Until it closed, and then she moved to the dormitory. You and the guys were so absorbed in whatever scheme you're planning next that you didn't notice." 

"Oooooo, what are you planning Remus?" grinned Berenice, her eyes twinkling madly. 

"I'd tell you," he smiled, "but I'd have to kill you." 

"Then tell her already!" muttered Lily under her breath. 

* * * * *

Ana awoke that morning when everyone was going to breakfast. Taking the opportunity to enjoy a quiet dormitory, she showered quickly, and spent the hour bent over her potions homework. Equations… endless equations. It wasn't hard- it was basically muggle chemistry. She liked chemistry in high school, This was a piece of cake, even after spending most of the evening in the library. 

She had searched through endless dictionaries…Latin…Celtic…Old Welsh… Old English… Elfin… Goblin… every dictionary that she could get her hands on, and none of them offered anything. She even looked in the book Professor Pyrre had given her and that was little help. It just said that they dominant theme of 'eyes' in all the visions of her father showed that she was being watched, or watched over, and this was no surprise. She had not researched her vision on Remus, yet. 

At around 9 AM everyone started coming back to the dormitories. Normally people would have slept in, except that it was Hogsmeade Sunday, and everyone was getting ready to go. Ana looked at her pile of homework wearily. She didn't have classes until the late afternoon and evening (divinations and astronomy). But she did have a lot to do. 

Lily stepped into the room, chattering excitedly with Jackie. "Hey Ana! You ready? We're leaving in ten minutes!" 

Ana looked up guiltily. "I don't think I can… I have so much to do… I kind of got side tracked yesterday and I lost a lot of time." 

Lily looked over at her. "Oh come on, Ana! Your first trip to Hogsmeade! I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would want you to have a break!"

Ana just shook her head. "Sorry, Lily." 

Lily shrugged. "Your loss. You want me to bring back some chocolate frogs or something?"

She smiled. "Not necessary, but thanks." 

Lily gave her one last glance before heading out of the room. "All right, then. See ya." 

Of course, it didn't take more than thirty seconds for Peter to come clattering into her room. He burst through the door, visibly flushed and out of breath from running up the tower stairs. 

"Ana!"

She looked up, frowning. She had just found her place in her Potions equation. "What!?"

"You _have_ to go!" he sputtered, still breathing heavily. 

She gave him a suspicious look. "Why?" 

His eyes shifted nervously. "You just have to!… you've never seen Hogsmeade!"

"I can see it at Christmas!" 

He fidgeted uneasily. "You have been working too hard." 

"I am doing fine, Peter. What's gotten into you?" 

"Do you need to buy anything? Or don't you need to pick up _anything_ at Hogsmeade? School supplies? Candy? Gifts?" 

Ana thought of Professor Pyrre's request for her to start writing down her visions. She had wanted to get a book with a lock. Perhaps Peter had seen this thought registering because he seemed to relax. "Come on, Ana, we're leaving soon!" He walked over, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. "Let's go, then! We'll be late!" 

* * * * *

Hogsmeade was decked out in Halloween decorations and witches and wizards wearing what Ana sincerely hoped were costumes. But as she had quickly learned, anything was possible in the wizarding world. 

The group walked together. Ana was most annoyed to find Berenice hanging disparately on Remus's arm, despite his being deep in conversation with Lily and Sirius and James. Peter, however, kept to the back, unusually quiet. Ana walked at the front of the group, looking around in amazement. It was almost better than Diagon Alley, although this certainly had a less metropolitan feeling. 

But something bothered Ana. It was as if she felt nervous- although she didn't know of what. She tried to dismiss the feeling, but something in the back of her mind knew that all was not right.

Lily grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the biggest candy store Ana had ever seen. Everyone gave her his or her opinion on the best thing to buy- all except for Berenice, that is, who while attached tightly to Remus, seemed to be perfectly content to just glare at her with superiority. She made mental notes of all their favorites… except for Peter's, who was still oddly quiet. She turned. He was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Peter?" she asked, looking around. 

"Dunno," replied James. "He said he'd be right back." 

"Why don't you go find him?" asked Berenice condescendingly 

Ana ignored this comment as she paid for her things and walked outside. While she waited for the other to pay for their things, she looked around. Again, that sickening feeling came over her that something was going to happen- that she was being watched… 

But the rest of the group soon met her. Remus was the last one out of the shop. 

"Let's go… quickly…" he said, looking over his shoulder, and seeing Berenice still paying. 

"What's the matter, Remus?" asked Ana, a short wave of anger coming over her. "Berenice a little too clingy today?" 

He looked at her questioningly, hearing the hint of anger in her voice. But he didn't get a chance to answer; Ana didn't give him one. James actually was the first to speak. "Check it out!" he gasped, pointing to a broom in the window three stores down. There were several students crowded around it. Ana read the sign. _Just In: Falcon1000 -LIMITED EDITION-_

Lily and Ana watched as all three of the guys sped over. Lily sighed as she followed. Ana was actually more interested in the gift store to her left. "I'll be right there!" she called to Lily, who waved, and kept walking. 

Going up to the window, she looked at the vases, and other displayed items. But what really caught her eye was a leather-bound dairy with a gleaming copper clasp. It was perfect. She stared into the store, through the glass that reflected the village behind her. Vaguely, she could see dim figures passing behind her. She could see the candy store across the street and the pub next to it- with an alley between. And in that alley, Ana could see through the reflection, someone stood watching…

The feeling returned- the dreaded feeling that something was going to happen. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Ana turned to look, but halfway, she was distracted by something huge and white charging at her- it's feet sounding like thunder as it sped across the ground. She could vaguely hear people yelling in surprise as the thing charged at her, and hit her with such astounding force that her breath was nearly completely taken away. Just barely, as the thing carried her off at blinding speed, Ana could see a flash of green, and the building- the very place where she had been standing- crumble to rocks and dust with a rumbling 'BANG!". 

Ana couldn't see what was holding her- she grimaced in fear and the pain that was shooting in her abdomen from where the thing that had charged at her hit her. She was almost blinded by the sharp pains when she breathed and by her hair that had been knocked out of it's bun and was streaking across her face. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the creature move to a stop, as it turned down into an alley. 

"Dĕ hytne dya Nvalt," Ana heard a commanding female voice. Immediately, she was put down. She fell to her knees, grabbing her abdomen- not daring to inhale too deeply, let alone cry. Keeled over in pain, she didn't look up, but saw two expensive boots appear in front of her. She felt someone kneel down, and looking up just barely, she was met with two very large violet eyes. 

"Kezia?" gasped Ana, trying to scoot away. Kezia looked passed Ana sharply. "Demy shĕ," she said firmly. Ana heard something moving behind her. Looking up carefully, she found herself staring at two very large white centaurs. One of them moved to the edge of the alley, and glanced out at the street, keeping watch. 

Kezia reached toward Ana who slouched away, nervously. "What do you want with me?" she asked angrily. 

"To help you, Ana. Thanks to Astrin," she nodded towards the centaur watching them carefully, "you're alive." Ana looked up at the centaur, who gazed back with pale yellow eyes. 

"Are you all right, young Seer?" he asked in a very deep voice. 

"I think you broke a few ribs," she muttered, gazing up at him nervously. 

"My apologies," he replied distantly. Suddenly the centaur keeping watch spoke up in an equally deep voice, but in the flowing words of Centaur. 

"Flўe Crouch." 

Kezia's jaw became set as she glanced up at Astrin, who nodded. Suddenly, from around the corner, charged Charles Crouch. Astrin immediately swept him into an immobilizing hold with great ease- being perhaps twice his size. 

"YOU!" he barked at Kezia. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He looked down at Ana anxiously. "Ana, love, are you all right? Are you hurt?" 

"ME? And don't you talk to her!" she said, her violet eyes flaring angrily. Ana looked between them wildly. 

A mysterious man with graying black hair and piercing silver eyes was the next to arrive. Kezia looked quite shocked to see him; Crouch looked annoyed. 

"What is this, a guardian convention?" sighed Crouch. He looked down again at Ana, who was cowering against the alley wall. "Don't move sweetie, I'll get you out of this." Ana didn't know what to believe. 

"Kasek?" asked Kezia. 

The man with silver eyes was staring at Ana as he spoke to Kezia softly. "Dĕv infir?" 

Kezia nodded. Ana heard her whisper, "She thinks her ribs are broken." 

The calm voice of the centaur spoke again. "Avrar Astrin, flўe sai Vžito."

Kasek removed his wand as Astrin dropped Crouch. With a strong spell, Kasek blasted him against the wall, where he was bound, perhaps a half-meter off the ground. Astrin went to go stand guard with the other centaur. Shortly thereafter, a whole crowd of people approached. Ana could see James as he stood tall against some of the other students, who peered anxiously, passed the centaur blockade. 

"I see her!" he said back over his shoulder. Remus pushed his way to the front. 

"You okay?" he called to her, anxiously. 

She didn't quite know how to answer as she looked from Crouch to Kezia to the one called Kasek, to the pair of Centaurs shoving people back. Suddenly, she heard an all too familiar voice ring out from the crowd. 

"STAND BACK, OR SO HELP ME I'LL BLAST YOU ALL BACK TO LEBAB!" Ana stared as the crowed parted just enough to expose McGongall, her wand raised threateningly. Two other professors stood behind her in the same fashion. An Auror fought his way through the crowd. He surveyed Ana and Crouch quickly before turning his wand on Kasek- the only one who was holding a wand. 

"Drop It," he commanded gruffly. Kasek immediately lowered his wand. Crouch fell to the ground with a thud. 

"Let the man pass, Rynnyx," Kezia commanded as the Centaur obeyed, and the Auror moved to take Kasek's wand. Kezia gave him hers, as did Crouch. He reached down to Ana. She moved to take his hand. 

He drew his hand back. "No ma'am, your wand, if you would." Glaring at him, she gave up her wand. He turned back to McGonagall. "You three- put away you're wands, I've got this under control. Would the headmaster mind if I questioned them at the castle?"

"I would think he would encourage it," she said shortly, conjuring a stretcher for Ana. '

Astrin looked at it, and shook his head. "She will ride on my back." 

Rynnyx looked at him. "Dĕv de Menxa. Şard ľux ce Veete?"

"I would be proud, Rynnyx, to carry even a possible Guardian on my back. I would think you would be as well," he replied firmly. The crowd hushed and turned to look at Ana with shock, while Ana looked very intently at the ground. 

"Ana, a Guardian?" she heard James whisper to Remus. She didn't hear him answer. She looked up at him. He looked like he wanted to go to her, but he did not dare approach- he stayed well away from the centaurs. 

She watched as the centaur knelt down. "Get on, young Seer," he said to her gently. With much determination, she scooted over to it, and got on. She wrapped one arm around him, and the other she held close to her side. 

"You three first," the Auror barked to Crouch, Kezia and Kasek. "And keep the conversation to common English." 

The other centaur cleared away the crowd and the three led the way, followed by Ana, Astrin and the Auror, the professors, a whole bunch of students, and the stares of several bewildered onlookers. 

* * * * *

Madam Pomphrey had never seen such a scene. Three people, whom she recognized easily from newspaper clippings, walked into the room, arguing bitterly and loudly. One of them appeared to be bleeding from the back of the head. Then entered a centaur, carrying a very tired and pained looking Ana Anblick on its back- a sight so shocking that one of her nurses fainted at the sight of it. Finally came an auror, escorted by three professors, and perhaps 2/3 of the student body, all trying to get a better look at the scene. 

It didn't take long for Professor Dumbledore to arrive on the scene, looking both fierce and old at the same time. Ana watched as he whispered something to McGongall, who nodded, wide-eyed, and began to clear students away. Only a few people challenged her. Ana could hear Remus arguing angrily as she felt herself being lowered to the ground by the kneeling centaur. 

"Thank you, Astrin," she sighed, giving him a weak smile. 

He nodded. "Stars be kind to you, young Seer." At that, he turned, and exited the H-Wing, ducking to fit through the door. 

Ana looked around dizzily at the argument that was pursuing between Kezia and Crouch, to Madam Pomphrey running around blindly, to McGongall arguing with Remus, to the flurry of nurses assisting the unconscious nurse on the floor, to the strange silver-eyed man, who actually had turned to watch Ana. She quickly looked away. Things seemed to be spinning out of control, until she felt someone grab her. Looking up, Dumbledore was looking down at her anxiously. He led her to a bed, and made her sit down- something that unfortunately caused her a great deal of pain. 

"Poppy," she heard his voice say firmly. Immediately the room went silent. She rushed over. She helped Ana to lay back as Dumbledore went over to Kezia and Crouch. "May I speak to you for a moment," he asked Kezia sharply. 

The auror who was nearby moved to object, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes silenced him immediately. Crouch didn't seem too happy either, but he didn't object. Kasek just watched the scene with quite observation. Madam Pomphrey reached into the curio behind her, and pulled out a vile of red liquid. She shook it before giving it to Ana. "Drink this," she said quietly. 

Ana sniffed it. Professor Stikupas had tried to challenge her to identify potions by smell. She was pretty good at it, and this one was no surprise. It reeked of nightshade. "A sleeping potion?" she asked questioningly. 

"Drink up," she nodded.

Ana was asleep within minutes. 

* * * * *

Remus rested his head on the table of the library wearily, trying to ignore Lily's prodding. 

"It's really a simple question, Remus- a yes or a no answer," she sighed. "_Did you know that Ana was a Seer?_" 

"If I didn't answer you the first five times, Lily, what makes you think this time is any different?" 

"Well, he's not denying it," mentioned Sirius, studying his face carefully. 

"You think she's okay?" asked Peter meekly. He looked absolutely miserable. 

Lily patted him on the back. "Remus says that she was conscious and looked fine. I'm sure she's absolutely perfect." 

Peter just sat glumly. 

"What time is it?" asked Remus anxiously. 

"About five minutes from the last time you asked," replied James. "And no, Madam Pomphrey _still_ won't let us see her." 

Remus looked downcast for a moment. But suddenly his eyes gleamed in a mischievous way that was much better suited for Sirius. "James, I need a favor," he said firmly. 

* * * * *

Despite the sleeping potion, Ana slept lightly. In the back of her dream she could hear Madam Pomphrey speaking distantly. 

__

"…four broken ribs, a cracked sternum… heavy bruising … honestly, Albus, she's lucky she doesn't have a punctured lung…"

Ana opened her heavy eyes to find her curtained off section dim. Turning her head, she glanced out the window to her left. The sun was below the horizon, creating an orange and purple sky. It was only as the warm breeze flowed through the window screen, that she realized that she felt no pain. She raised her head off the pillowless bed, and tried to sit up- that was when the pain returned. 

"Oww…" she grunted, letting her head fall back. 

The curtain flew open, letting in the blinding lights of the H-Wing. Ana shielded her eyes. 

"You're awake?" frowned Madam Pomphrey, coming over to take her pulse. Dumbledore walked in after her. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Great, until I moved." 

"No moving," commanded Madam Pomphrey, apparently baffled. "We're mending broken ribs- tricky business, that is..." 

Ana sighed as she looked up at Dumbledore. "What happened? Where's Kezia and Crouch and everyone?"

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomphrey, who rolled her eyes. "You have five minutes," she grumbled as she walked out of Ana's curtain. Dumbledore took a seat in the chair next to Ana's bed. 

"I would imagine that Kezia and Kasek are back at LeBab Tower and Charles Crouch is having a quiet evening at home." 

Ana frowned. "The Auror didn't take Crouch?" 

"There's no evidence that Crouch did anything to try to harm you. The last charm that his wand performed was actually a summoning charm, and he passed truth potion tests." 

Ana was quiet for a moment as she recalled the chapter on Truth Potions from her potions book. "Truth potions are unreliable… they can be overpowered."

"Generally, they are actually quite effective," replied Dumbledore to the contrary. "But there have been some cases which have come up where people have shown an ability to overcome the potion. This has made the ministry court system deem them questionable. But overall, truth potions are quite effective."

Ana thought some more, confused. "But Kezia seemed sure it was him… she can read minds, can't she?"

"Indeed," nodded Dumbledore. "But there are some minds that she can't read. A mind can only be read if it believes that it can be. Very, very few people believe so completely that Divinations is a false power- that it doesn't exist aside from coincidental events -that they can actually block the powers of the Guardians. Mr. Crouch is one of these people. Kezia believed what she did due to a 'gut feeling' and past prejudices. Even if she could read his mind and charge him with the crime, it wouldn't do much in the court system. The courts don't hold very much respect for True Seers, let alone any Seers." 

Ana frowned. "If he didn't do it, who did?" 

Dumbledore shook his head. "No one is exactly sure. But the sentiment is that Voldemort is behind it somehow." 

"He knew I would be out of Hogwarts?" 

"It appears so," he replied gently, monitoring the shock in her face. "Voldemort has eyes everywhere, my dear." 

"So I'm safe here?" 

Dumbledore nodded.

"And if I leave the castle grounds…" 

"I would not advise it, at least not until next year. It is your choice, of course, but keep in mind that there's only so much we can do." 

A thought had been nagging at Ana for a while. "What about the summer?" 

"The castle doors are always open to you, my dear." 

"I guess I don't have anywhere else to go," she said quietly.

Dumbledore gave her hand a squeeze as he stood up. "Get some rest Ana. Madam Pomphrey said you will be better than new by tomorrow morning." 

Ana smiled weakly as he left. He pulled the curtain closed a bit before disappearing. Ana stared out the window. The stars were now shining brightly as the last of the deep purple sky faded to black. Suddenly the outdoors seemed very attractive. 

"Ana?" came a familiar voice. Ana looked around, but didn't see anything. 

"Remus?" Ana jumped to see his disembodied head appear out of thin air. "That's really creepy…" she said, trying to whisper through the giggles she was suppressing. 

He grinned as he pulled off the invisibly cloak. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, as long as I don't move," she said. "I'm stuck like this until tomorrow." 

"I know, I heard." 

"How long have you been here?" she frowned. 

"For a while. I heard most of the conversation between you and Dumbledore." 

Ana nodded as she took her arms and rested them under her head. She didn't know what to think about staying at the castle. 

"You know…" Remus said nervously, "My dad's an Auror…. I'm sure you could come visit me during the summer…"

Ana blinked, startled. She couldn't help but smile slightly. But then she remembered Berenice. "Maybe," she said flatly, her smile fading. Remus looked shot. But before he could answer, a blinding light surrounded them as Madam Pomphrey tore back the curtain. 

"Mr. Lupin! What on earth are you doing here! Ana needs her rest!" 

Remus didn't argue. He just stood. "Goodnight, Ana," he said lightly over his shoulder. 

She didn't answer him. 

* * * * *

The Circle sat in a comfortable lounge room in LeBab Tower, sipping their tea and waiting. Vespera was sleeping by the fireplace and Michael was drunk off his ass, leaving David and Tomas to greet the returnees. 

"How did it go?" asked David anxiously, monitoring the hard lines in Kasek's face. 

"You have eyes, David, look for yourself," snapped Kasek. David, of course, already knew. They all did. It was just the polite human formalities that still controlled him. 

"She is confused," sighed Tomas, staring out the window. "These things must stop happening, or she will loose faith."

"And if she does?" came a sleepy voice. Vespera had awoken. "We went over the prophecies for _hours_. It clearly states that the seer will have blue eyes. She's not the one." 

"She's powerful," replied Kasek. "I saw her today. Kezia was right, there's something more to her than we're seeing." 

"What about Crouch?" asked David anxiously. 

"He's guilty," snapped Kezia.

"He's not," retorted Kasek quietly but firmly. "I believe him. He has no reason to want her dead." 

"He does if he's in league with Voldemort!" she said angrily. 

"Kezia, you're young," replied Kasek lightly. "You still let your emotions get the better of you, and it clouds your inner eye. Crouch is already very difficult to read. Don't let your emotions cloud your vision. It was not him." Kezia just glared at him and shook her head.

"Then why was he there?" Tomas asked. 

"He was going to try to talk to Ana, I'm sure," replied David. "Get on her good side… earn extra points?"

Kasek nodded. "In a matter of words, that's pretty much his story." 

"I think all of you are getting way too up in arms over this whole situation," muttered Vespera, standing. "She's not the one. It's nothing to worry about." 

"You're more than welcome to leave at any time, Vespera," glared Kezia. 

Nodding with a smile, and a small fake curtsey, she left. 

"We've all had a long day," reasoned Tomas. "Why don't we all go get some rest?" 

Kezia turned swiftly and left. 

"Should someone take care of Michael?" David frowned at his passed out figure on the sofa. 

Kasek just shook his head wearily as he left. 

* * *

Okay, that's all folks. Hey, if you're sitting there saying, "This fic SUCKS," why don't you do both of us a favor and tell me why! Thanks!


	6. Parallel Lines

****

TITLE: DOMINO ONE (5/?)

****

AUTHOR NAME: Sine Nomine (formerly, Karen von Gryffindor)

****

AUTHOR EMAIL: sine_nomine_1@yahoo.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama/Angst

****

KEYWORDS: Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations

****

RATING: PG-13 for highly emotional situation, sexual innuendo, and foul language

****

SPOILERS: PoA

****

SUMMARY: This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Furthermore, the character of Kezia was created by Emma, more commonly known as Emma the Dilemma- a fantastic fanfic author, if you ever get the chance to read her work. I took her character (with permission), who she created from a RP game we were both in, and changed her around a bit. Basically she attributed the name, looks and eye color. I gave her everything else. Everything else is mine. The Anblicks, the situation, everything.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, and finally I want to go through a quick dedication. I wouldn't have even thought about writing a fanfic if it weren't for the Harry Potter RPG I joined. And this story is dedicated to the other members of that group: V (we'll miss you!), Ashely, Ola, Aaron, and Emma. Whether you know it or not, you all have inspired me in one way or another to write this fanfic. Some of you have characters name after you, some of you have character personalities named after you, some of you have your RPG character in the story. I just want to say thanks and enjoy!

And that goes for everyone: THANK YOU and ENJOY!

Chapter Five:

****

"Parallel Lines"

**__**

"Love, do not hold it against me - 

The words I choose to speak to thee;

Speaking these words that I might give

You the chance that you may live,

Even if you cannot see

Your stars beyond your heart's one plea."

True to her word (and probably more for her sanity), Madam Pomphrey let Ana out of the H-Wing promptly at 8 AM the next morning. After a great deal of nagging, Ana was even permitted to go to classes. She just wanted to get on with life. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was the only one who held that ideal. 

She stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, fighting against her stiff back and torso. At first, no one noticed her. But then Lily greeted her. "Hey Ana!" The entire room turned to stare. Ana could hear the whispers of _Guardian… Centaurs…Seer…._

Ana hurried passed them, not even stopping to say hello to Lily or the guys. 

She had hoped that the dormitory would be empty, but she was let down. Most of the girls were up there, and they reacted like everyone else- dead silence. Ana rolled her eyes, and went to pull some clean clothes out of her wardrobe. She went to shower quickly, happy to be by herself again, and got ready in fifteen minutes- an unfortante new record for her. When she walked back into the dormitory, the whispers halted, and again there was silence and staring. Lily was with them. 

"Hey, Ana…" she said gently. Ana made no reply, she walked to her mirror, and started pulling her hair back into a french braid. Lily went and sat down on her bed. "How are you feeling?" 

Ana's jaw was set in annoyance. "A lot better, thanks." She glanced at Lily through the mirror. Lily was staring at her, her eyes suspiciously narrow. She whirled around. "What!"

"Can you read my mind?" she asked curiously. 

Ana sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't move," she said, and Ana stared at her, her dark brown eyes steady and unblinking. The girls of the dorm stopped to watch with great interest. Ana closed her eyes, and smiled as she stood. "Yes, Lily, I can read your mind."

"What was she thinking?" asked Jackie in amazement.

"She was thinking how much better Sirius is than James in bed," Ana replied simply, placing a drying charm on her hair, and removing the french braid into long, airy waves. 

Lily stood, her mouth hanging open. "No, I swear…" she promised the girls, who were shrieking and laughing miserably. She glared at Ana, laughing. "That's not what I was thinking!" She turned back to the dorm. "Really! It's not!" 

"I can't read minds, Lily," sighed Ana. "I'm not a Guardian." Ana had to smirk as some of the girls groaned, and placed a few shining coins in front of Jackie, who grinned triumphantly. They quickly exited, apparently having learned the information they had wanted to know. As the rest chatted away, Lily came up behind Ana, and pulled some of her hair back into a crowning half-pony tail. 

"You want to know what I was thinking?" she asked quietly. 

"If you want to tell me," Ana replied. 

"I was thinking how I'd be your friend and be there for you, _no matter what._" 

Ana smiled, touched, and turned and gave Lily a hug. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." 

"_Then why don't you just tell me the truth?"_ Lily asked. Ana backed up and looked at her. 

"What?" 

Lily blinked. "What?" 

A pit grew in Ana's stomach. "You didn't _say_ anything just now- ask something, did you…" 

Lily shook her head, frowning in concern. Slowly, Ana turned back to the mirror, to see her now blue eyes fading back to their normal dark brown color. She glanced quickly at Lily, who was watching her carefully. 

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, frowning in concern. "You look a little pale." 

Ana turned back to her. "Lily, you know I trust you. You're basically my best friend. You've been there when I've needed you, and I'm always here for you. But there are still some things about me that are better left unsaid, okay?"

Lily looked at her, wide-eyed. "Okay…" 

* * * * *

"She's a Guardian. And you knew about it!" James grinned at Remus, who stared squarely at his transfiguration book. 

"What makes you think she's a Guardian?" he squinted up at him, hardly being able to distinguish anything more than a dark silhouette against the blinding afternoon sun.

"Lily told me at lunch," James replied. "She was pretty creeped out. Something about her being secretive, and Lily thought Ana read her mind…" 

Remus thought of the time in the library. "But Ana denies it, right?" 

"Right.. but-" 

"Then there's nothing to discuss," Remus smiled confidently and confidently down at his book.

"But she-"

"Whether she is or is not a Guardian isn't the issue, James. It's how she's choosing to handle it. If she's telling the truth, then there's nothing to discuss. If she's hiding the truth, there's probably a good reason, and there's nothing to discuss with me. Then you'd have to talk to her." 

James smirked. "You know the truth though." 

"I do."

"And you're protecting her." 

"I'm letting her handle it. It's what she wants." 

"It would seem you two have a lot in common… secrets and all…" 

"What are you implying?" 

"I'm implying that you two do spend a lot of time together, and-"

"Stop right there," sighed Remus. "This conversation ends now." 

"Come on, Remus. She's going to figure it out sooner or later. It would be better for her to hear it from you." Remus just stared at him weakly against the overwhelming sunlight. "And if she's a Guardian, I think she would start to see it very soon, if she hasn't seen it already." 

Remus's eyes must have gotten very wide, because James grinned and laughed. "So she _is_ a Guardian! Bloody Hell!" 

Remus gave him a warning look. "James," he hissed quietly, looking at the students sitting around them suspiciously, "She almost got killed because of what she is. This is not something you can go and spread around." 

James's smile faded as he nodded, seriously. "Your secrets are always safe with me, Remus." 

Remus smiled weakly as he looked at his watch. "I'd better get going…" he sighed.

James tried to smile. "But it's only 3:00!" 

"It's also Halloween. Weird things happen. See you in the morning." 

James watched quietly as Remus left. 

* * * * *

__

The wolf. Remus's crying mother. Ana didn't even take interest in the vision any more. Nor did she particularly care about her father and his one-worded message. Ana would have like to think that her father would have said he loved her or have some words of encouragement. But all he could manage to say was some odd word in some unidentifiable language. _"Credyn."_ But as Ana sat on her bed that afternoon, transfiguring feathers into candles, the vision of the wolf played in front of her. She was getting so bored with it that she began to practice curses on the wolf. Whether she accomplished the curse or not, Ana never could tell- you couldn't hurt or disturb visions. 

Suddenly, a shadow blanketed the room. Ana looked to the window to see a large, brown owl pecking at the window pane, carrying a small package. Ana opened the window. The owl, unexpectedly, flew to her own bed, and dropped it, before taking a rest on her footboard. Ana went to look. 

The package was neatly wrapped in brown paper, tied with a piece of beige twine. She picked it up, and felt it- it was hard, like a book. On the bottom, there was a manila envelope, which Ana opened carefully, as if expecting something to spring out at her. The only thing that did, though, was a formal looking letter. 

Dear Miss Ana Anblick, 

I sincerely hope this letter finds you well, and feeling better than you were yesterday.

I would like to send my deepest apologies for the events that pursued yesterday. First I must impress upon you that I did not in any way try to harm you. I do not want harm to come to you, Ana; I simply want you to live out a peaceful life- a life that I believe is being disturbed by the Circle of Sight. 

Unfortunately, the keeper of the gift shop that was attacked was quite distraught by yesterday's events. He has decided to retire, and move to a quite corner of Scotland. So this morning, he had a large closeout sale, in which I retrieved this item. I understood you were looking at it yesterday. I hope you take this not as a reminder of yesterday's events, but as a token of my friendship and sincere apologies. 

Ana, if there is anything that you need, even if it is just to talk, please feel free to contact my associates or me at any time. 

Keep in touch, and use the book wisely, 

Charles Crouch 

Ana wasn't sure whether she should be touched by this gesture, offended, whether she should laugh, or toss the book out the window. As she opened the package, however, and examined the leather bound and copper locked diary- the very one she was going to buy the day before. She couldn't help but smile. She opened it, and examined the copper-lined pages. It was extraordinarily beautiful. 

Smirking, she wondered whether Crouch knew what she would be using the diary for. She was sure it was not his intent. Grabbing her quill, she decided to write down everything. She ignored the less meaningful visions, and just started with the ones of her father- which varied slightly each time, and the ones of the Remus's family and the wolf- ones which were identical each time. She crawled over to her trunk and dragged out the book Professor Pyrre had given her. She would figure out these visions yet…

* * * * *

It was evening. But even if it had been the bright of midday, it would not have mattered. Voldemort's castle was dark, and shadowy, and it made everyone, even death eaters, shift nervously. Added on to the foul mood that dark lord was in, it was not the happiest place on earth. 

"She is _alive?" _he asked quietly. 

The shaking death eater shifted slightly. "Yes, my lord… centaurs saved her…" 

"Oh, centaurs?" he asked with cruel and mocking sympathy, "Oh that is a shame… Centaurs being nothing but large, POWERLESS ANIMALS!" 

"Please, my lord," begged the Death Eater, bowing low to the ground, "Give me another chance. I will find a way to destroy her…" 

"You have disappointed me…"

"I have never disappointed you before this… you know my work…" 

A vicious recollecting smile played on his lips. "Yes… yes, indeed I do know your work…" he paused as he paced in front of his servant. "You will have one more chance…" he said. He silenced the servant as the servant praised his mercy. "BUT, know this: there are worse things I can do to you than simply kill you… as you will find you, _if you fail me again. CRUCIO." _

The Dark Lord paced slowly before his servants, lost in deep contemplation as the victim death eater shrieked in piercing agony, sending echoes through the room and surrounding corridors. As the screams died down, he spoke up again. "Dumbledore will be sure to keep a close watch on her, especially now… the fool…" he said quietly, but with such darkness that a cold shiver ran through the room. "Give it some time. Her powers are still weak if she didn't see the attack coming. Let Dumbledore stumble off his guard. She is his weakness, after all… We have some leeway." He stepped back to the still crippled Death Eater who was trying to get up. He grabbed the servant's robe collar, and yanked it towards him. He spoke fiercely. "You will warn me if she grows stronger." 

At that, he dropped the Death Eater, turned gracefully and left, leaving only the sounds of his shoes stepping across the stone fortress floor. 

* * * * *

Ana sat on a sofa in the library, watching what was left of the sunset over her DADA book, when she felt a heavy object fall into the seat next to her. It was Peter. 

"Hey, Peter," she smiled, slightly surprised. He looked up at her, but quickly looked away, not answering. Ana frowned. "What's wrong?" 

At first he didn't say anything. He everywhere but at her, and he fidgeted anxiously. Ana turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, talk to me! What's going on?" 

It took him a moment, before he nearly shouted, "I'm sorry!" The librarian looked up at them angrily. Ana gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Peter. 

"Sorry?" she hissed. "Sorry for what?" 

"Sorry for yesterday!" he said miserably. "Sorry for how I couldn't protect you!" 

Ana looked at him nervously but thoughtfully. "It's not your job to protect me, Peter, It's all right… I'm fine!" 

Peter looked up at her with big, lost eyes. "You don't want me to protect you?" 

"I don't want anyone to have to protect me, Peter. I don't want to put my friends in danger." She tried to emphasize the word _friends_ just enough so that she wasn't screaming it. He appeared to get the point. He didn't say much, he just got up, and walked away. 

Ana sighed. She turned back to her DADA book. She was well into the third-year lessons. She had a chapter of curses to memorize, and the professor had given her a bunch of dueling tactic to study in effort to improve her most unfortunate dueling skills. She looked around for Remus. Besides the fact that she loved spending time with him, throwing curses at him seemed like the perfect opportunity to work out some of her disgust with him. 

Getting up, she studied pictures of a young witch demonstrating proper dueling posture in her book. She was slightly turned, as if in a fencing position, but with her other hand behind her back. Ana held out the book in front of her, as if a wand, and stood tall, resting her left hand on her back as she walked. She didn't even notice she was being followed. 

"I would have expected something better out of the school _Guardian,_" a voice as slippery as grease echoed from a few feet back in the corridor. "I've seen first years with better dueling postures than _that._" Ana didn't even have to turn to recognize the voice of Severus Snape.

She kept walking, but replied. "Yes, well, I've seen some ugly first years, but none quite as nasty as you." She turned sharply. "So, I guess with my ugly dueling posture and your… well… general ugliness," she smirked slightly, "we're even." She smiled sweetly and turned to leave. But he sprung around and in front of her, blocking her path. 

"I will excuse that comment, Anblick," he growled darkly, his black eyes gleaming in the moonlight shining in through the window of the corridor. The brightness of the moon illuminated his already pale face, giving him the eerie essence of a walking corpse. "But only because I have other thoughts on my mind… Where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Which one?" she asked with amused curiosity.

"Lupin," he replied dully, a hint of a sneer playing on his lips.

Ana frowned. Snape loathed Remus. He loathed all Gryffindors. "In Astronomy, I would presume," she answered carefully. Mondays and Fridays the fifth year Astronomy classes observed the night sky. "Why do you want to know?" 

"I was just there," Snape said impatiently. "He wasn't in class." 

"Well then maybe he's in Gryffindor tower," Ana retorted with equal impatience, folding her hands across her chest firmly. "I'm not Remus's keeper. Why don't you try Berenice." She almost shuddered in disgust.

Snape smirked with dark amusement. "I already did. She doesn't know either. But," he added, "she does have a message for him that she can't wait until the Yule Ball." Something burned in Ana's chest as she glared Snape dead in the eye. His face softened in mock pity. "Oh, Guardian… if only you could see the look on your face." 

Ana strongly considered slugging him. But instead she smiled. "At least I have a reflection worth looking at." Blowing a kiss, she turned and walked back to the common room.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light of the room, she spotted Sirius, James and Peter sitting somberly around a table in the corner. Ana approached them cheerfully. 

"C'mon you guys, it's Halloween! Isn't that supposed to be a big holiday here?" They shrugged silently. Ana sunk into a chair next to James. "What's going on?" 

Sirius forced a smile. "Nothing much, Miss Anblick. So why don't you have any plans tonight?" 

"I do actually," she smiled. "I'm looking for Remus- the whole school seems to be," she laughed to herself, not noticing Peter's eyes sinking to the table. "You guys seen him?"

All three spoke at once. 

"He's sick."

"His second cousin died."

"He's sleeping." 

Ana smirked slightly. James shifted nervously, shooting glances at Sirius and Peter. "His second cousin died, and now he doesn't feel well and he's sleeping it off. And what do you mean, the whole school's looking for him?" 

"Riiiight. What's the truth?" Ana nodded, humoringly. "And I just passed Snape in the hallway. Said he was looking for him," she added matter-of-factly.

Sirius's dark eyes lit up angrily. "Snape?" He shot a meaningful glance to James, who gave a very discreet nod, and changed the subject. 

"Remus isn't around. Is there something we can help you with?"

Ana blinked, trying to interpret the glance Sirius had just given James. "I wanted to practice dueling with him, that's all." 

Sirius's fierce eyes suddenly became the playful ones she had grown to love. He laughed. "Oh no no no, Miss Anblick. You don't want to learn to duel with Remus! You need to be taught by the masters!"

Ana sat back in her chair, amused. "And do tell, Mr. Black. Where do I find master duelers?" 

He stood, and spoke in a well-executed, mock French Accent. "Mademoiselle, I give you Monsieur Potter, and myzelf, Monsieur Black- Mazter duelerz at your zervice." 

"You guys have to be nice- I'm not that good," she said nervously. 

"Oh, Mademoiselle, ve are alvays nice!" grinned James. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered, being dragged away, leaving Peter at the table with a bunch of books. Ana caught the title before she was pulled out of the room. _Animagus: Explained. _Peter shut the book firmly as he gathered them up and walked in the other direction, an odd look in his eyes. But Ana was more concerned about Remus, than anything else. 

* * * * *

It took an incalculable about of energy for Remus Lupin to sit up, even with the wall waiting to be leaned upon. His head and body throbbed and pounded at a dizzying rate, blurring his vision in the inky black master bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, trying to ignore the pain and prepare himself for the next transfiguration. By the rapid, smooth movement of the clouds above, he had only a few precious moments. 

Blood was streaming down his face from a gash he had given himself by his own paw. Taking the sleeve of his tattered robe, he pressed it to his forehead over the wound with bloody fingertips, and closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the wall he prayed for the night to be over. But it wasn't even midnight. Six times he had transfigured thus far, and there were still many more to go. He personally damned partly cloudy skies. He felt his heart quicken as a flush of anger came through him. So tired he had tears running down his face, he picked up his shoes from the floor next to him, and threw them against the opposite wall. Clenching his arm in pain, he forced himself to stand up, cursing loudly, openly and angrily. Rage coursed through his veins as he punched the wall, kicked the shredded bed stand and even tripped over his own feet, sending him crashing to the groups. Hot tears ran out of his eyes as he cursed everything that he was, and everything that was. He cursed time and the clouds for moving so fast and not fast enough. He cursed his parents for treating him like a child. He cursed his friends for trying so hard to support him, but never having the right thing to say. He cursed James arrogance, Sirius's immaturity, Peter's stupidity, and Lily's motherly nature. And Ana? 

Suddenly he stopped. His eyes opened as he looked around at the tattered room. '_Stop this,' _he whispered to himself. '_That is not you, that's the wolf. You don't feel these things… that is the wolf… that's the pain talking…´ _

A new set of tears ran down his face as he thought of what anyone would do if they knew the things he thought while he was in the Shack. _If these walls could speak…._ James would probably say nothing, just turn and walk away. Sirius would get angry and let him know it. Peter would probably cry. Lily might do all three, but Ana… it was Ana… the one who had known for less than six months, who would probably make him feel the most guilty. But then, as he sat and stared into the darkness of the room, inhaling the dust and wood chips on the floor, he realized that she would probably understand better than anyone else. And he hated her and loved her for it. Love, of course, for the way he made her feel, for the way she looked at him, and for everything that she was. But hate? Of course there was hate. 

As the moon began to soar out from behind the clouds, Remus felt his spine yanking in twisting in different directions as James's words loomed in his head. 

__

"…Before you went into the room, you said something about us not understanding you….what did you mean?…" 

Remus let out a cry of agony as his shoulders and hip sockets dislocated with a '_cruch'_.

__

"Does it have something to do with Berenice?" asked James. Remus remembered his expression well as he added with realization, _"Does it have something to do with Ana?" _

"It's about the wolf," Remus recalled his reply as his screams of pain died out with his breath when the plates of his skull elongated, larger teeth pushed their way through his gums. He could even see the hair growing rapidly out of his snout. Part of his spine had pushed its way through his skin, stretching his tailbone to form a long, muscular tail. 

__

"Not everything is about the wolf, Remus."

Remus screams were replaced by shrill howls as fur sprang from his skin and fresh claws broke through his padded paws. 

Remus was still there, somewhere, beneath the intoxicating feeling of power, adrenaline and animal instinct. He could see everything that he was doing, but like Alice looking through the looking glass, he couldn't do a thing. He felt his body lunge through the air onto the bed as he clawed at the mattress, savagely shredding pieces of cotton and wood flying. He clawed at the door for a whiles, leaving deep crevices on a surface that once was pure, smooth hardwood oak. He howled from time to time in discouragement, smelling the smells of flesh from beyond the walls of Shack but never quite being able to get past the bombardments that stood in his way. And eventually, he would start to gnaw on his own limbs, scratch his own face, and side… Like a child on a sugar high, he sprang around the room restlessly, destroying anything and everything without a second glance. And in the back of his mind, perhaps with more enjoyment than when he had originally said it, he remembered his reply.

__

"Yes, James, everything is."

* * * * *

Ana tossed and turned until 2 AM until deciding that she couldn't sleep. She was the perfect temperature. She was outstandingly comfortable. It was peacefully quiet. Not to mention that she was extraordinarily tired. James and Sirius threw curses at her for over two hours. (She successfully blocked maybe 10%, which according to Sirius, showed promising improvement.) But for whatever reason, now, when she by all logic should have been thoroughly unconscious, she had a sudden urge to go play racquetball- or do something active. After contemplating for another ten minutes what she could do, she decided to continue working on interpreting her vision on the werewolf and the Lupins. She had done the first part of the vision. And had come to the following conclusion: 

__

October 31

Werewolf/Lupin Family Dream: 

****

Remus's Mom Crying—Young Remus Comforts her—White light—Wolf Appears; Remus Gone—Wolf Comforts Remus's Mom

Mothers represent love, protection, unity and stability, although they have often proved to represent oppression. Tears, and I quote, represent "emotional trauma and sadness." (The author of this book is a genius I tell you! A regular Nobel winner…) Children represent youth, happiness, and freedom. When mothers and children are paired, with no one in particular being the dominant figure, it represents unity and love. So therefore, we have a loving unity between and mother and a son, and a emotional trauma between them. The light represents a change, although normally between life and death. 

Ana picked up the book. Werewolves suggested dark magic, pain, death, or nightmares. So Ana picked up her pen. 

__

November 1

[Continuation of October 31]

There is unity but emotional trauma in the the Lupin family and a perhaps dark change occurred that brought on pain or death, with the thought of lingering nightmares. 

Ana looked at her entry with satisfaction. But the more she read it, the more she felt confused. "Well I already knew that…" she frowned. So she looked up other things… 'comfort,' 'disappearing,' 'appearing,' and anything she thought could help. She even tried 'hazel,' thinking Remus's dominant eye color might be of help. But the book had apparently helped her all that it could. 

She picked up her pen. 

__

I feel like I'm missing the obvious… Remus's mom was crying, and Remus comforted her. Seems logical. They obviously love each other very much. Then something happens, and Remus is gone, and a wolf comforts her. Remus and the wolf do the exact same thing… well I guess Remus doesn't grown and stuff, and scare the shit out of me… but it's odd that a dark creature would comfort her. So Remus leaves and the wolf takes his place… a change occurs, and Remus isn't there.. just a wolf. A white light flashes, and Remus is replaced by a wolf…

Ana sighed as she looked outside. The stars were shining brightly that night from behind and around the dark patches of clouds, and the ground far below was illuminated by the shining moon. 'Come on, think, Ana… Remus gone, wolf appears… Remus gone… WOLF… Remus, Wolf, Remus, Wolf, Remus, Wolf…' she muttered to herself aimlessly, almost laughing as she tried to make the connection. She looked up at the moon, reflecting it's white light on the world. "Remus, Werewolf," she said outloud. 

She looked at the moon. "Remus, Werewolf," she whispered, looking at her papers. Her heart stopped with realization. "Oh My God…" she giggled to herself. "The most obvious answer!" she said, now laughing openly. _Remus is a werewolf! Duh!_

She fell back to her pillows, giggling so hard that tears were rolling down her face. All of a sudden, everything suddenly made sense in the dazed confusion that came with the pre-dawn hours of the morning. 

But gradually, the excitement wore off. She stared at the top of her canopy still smiling as she whispered it again. "Remus is a werewolf." She glanced aimlessly out the window at the gleaming full moon.

__

James shifted nervously, shooting glances at Sirius and Peter. "His second cousin died, and now he doesn't feel well and he's sleeping it off."

Ana sat up quickly, the memories of Snape's and James's comments flooding her head. She glared at the full moon in wide-eyed horror. "Oh my God…" The scars… his shabby robes… his disappearance… visions flooded her mind as she cursed herself for not figuring it out earlier. 

Needless to say, it didn't help her get to sleep. 

* * * * *

Remus lay silently, comfortably half-asleep on the impossibly uncomfortable H-Wing beds as Madam Pomphrey bandaged a particularly nasty cut on his arm with firm tugs. "You're going to have a scar for this one," she said quietly. The curtain around them was closed, but hardly noise-concealing to the sleeping patients in the beds next to him. "It's too deep for the potion to work." Remus didn't reply. "Have you already taken the pain and energy potions?" Remus held up the empty viles silently. She nodded, finishing wrapping his arm and topping it off with an invisibility charm. "That should do it. Come back later today to let me see how it's healing, okay?" 

"All right, then," sighed Remus, standing, and walking out of the H-Wing with a yawn. He could feel the potions beginning to take effect by the time he reached the table, his arms and his legs suddenly feeling better than normal, and the energy potion lifting his moods greatly. He sat down between Peter and Ana.

"Hey Remus," muttered Sirius, picking at his scrambled eggs, careful not to make too much eye contact. 

"Morning," he replied semi-cordially. He reached over across Ana to get some toast. But something happened. She flinched. It was subtle and barely noticeable, but it happen. He glanced at her with concern, meeting eyes filled with so many emotions that were almost questioning. But as soon as their eyes met, she looked at her empty plate. He nudged her with his elbow gently. "What's wrong?" 

He watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She straightened up and looked at him with concern. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice somewhat hoarse.

"Better," he smiled weakly and shot a glance to Sirius, who had apparently spread the word that he was sick. "I felt pretty bad yesterday." 

Ana looked back at her plate. "So I hear." She paused for a moment as she fumbled over her words. "I'm sorry about your 2nd cousin." 

Remus glanced up again at Sirius who met his glance without a blink. He shifted uneasily as he glanced between him and Ana, wondering how he should reply. Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore stood and silenced the hall. 

"Good morning! I have some very special news for all of you as I'm sure some of you have been expecting it for some time. I have the details concerning the Yule Ball for this year." Excited whispers waved through the hall. "Yes," he continued, examining a piece of parchment over his spectacles. "By popular demand, it will be held six weeks from today, on December the 17th, instead of on Christmas Day, so that you may enjoy both a Christmas with your family on holiday and the Yule Ball." More excited whispers ensued. "Signs will be posted throughout the castle with more details. Thank you," he sighed, and he sat down. Immediately, everyone burst out excitedly. 

Lily leaned over to Ana. "Ana, do you have dress robes?" Ana shook her head. 

Sirius chimed in. "We need dress robes?" 

"I think so…" nodded Peter. 

"I have an extra set, if one of you can fit into it," offered James. 

"You guys really should find dates first," Lily reminded him. As thousands of girls were shooting looks at Sirius, Ana could help but look up at Remus, who looked back at her. But out of nowhere, Berenice jumped him from behind, hugging him (or attacking him, as Ana would say) tightly, her blond hair flying over his shoulder. 

"Aren't you excited Remie-Boo?" she giggled ecstatically. Normally, Ana would have been disgusted, but the look on Remus's face actually made her giggle. He looked in pain. Then, Ana remembered… he probably was…

"Thrilled…" grumbled Remus. 

Everyone stared, stunned. Ana hardly gave it a second glance. As Berenice rambled on with the details between petting and flirting with Remus, she excused herself, and went back to the dormitory to get her stuff for her classes. 

"Wait," grinned James, not taking notice of Ana's leave. "You two are going??? _Together?_" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she smiled sweetly, "It's been arranged for some time."

* * * * *

Unfortunately for Ana, there wasn't much she could do to avoid Remus over the next few weeks except to bury herself in her studies. Occasionally she would hide in the Divinations Tower, but the wrath of Professor Pyrre proved to be equally painful to facing Remus and the Slytherin Leech that had attached herself to him since the announcement of the Yule Ball. 

Sometimes she would sit in the Common Room and watch him playing chess with James and wonder if something so horrible as a werewolf really existed in him. Sure, she was upset for his lies and secrets, but as she watched him laughing… plotting… smiling… it was almost like it was a bad dream. There was no werewolf. Not even a Gryffindor student. Just Remus. Hazel-eyed, amusing, charming but quiet Remus. 

It was one particular Thursday in late November that she was convinced of it, even if just for a few moments. 

She sat on her bed quietly, the evening sunset blocked by the thick Fall clouds as she buried herself in her potions book, surrounded by a flood of equation-covered parchments. Professor Stikupas was beyond impressed with her abilities, and she was already beyond the level of Remus and her dear Marauders. While they still struggled to help her with Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had flipped the table to help them with Potions. They were, by far, her specialty. And she was always greatly intrigued by them. It normally took an act of congress to pull her away from a potions book. But in this case, it was more an act of Parliament. 

Quite suddenly, Remus Lupin stepped through the door into the girls' dormitory. A few of the girls looked up, startled. Some automatically looked at Ana with grins and raised eyebrows. She just blinked simply, good actress that she was, and looked at him curiously as he walked up to her bed, and started gathering up her papers. 

"Wh- What are you doing?!" she gasped, taking papers away from him as he took more, laughing in shock as held some papers beyond her grasp. Eventually she gave up as he got them all. 

"Can I have them back now?" she asked, fighting a smile.

He looked up at her as he stuck them in her trunk. He summoned her book out of her hands and caught it with a mischievous smile. "Nope. You're done studying tonight."

Ana laughed shortly, as he stood, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, stopping only to step back in, nod to the girls, and apologize for his intrusion. He closed the door behind him and commenced dragging Ana down the stairs. 

__

"Remus!… - … What ?- … -I swear if you don't….-" stammered Ana as she was dragged down the staircase and out of the Common Room, blushing at the stares of people as she passed. He dragged her through the dizzying corridors without a word. The next thing she knew, she was outside the kitchen portrait, face to face with Remus's bright eyes. 

"REMUS!" she gasped for air as tried to catch her breath. "What the hell is going on?" 

Suddenly the portrait flew open, and she was met with four bright faces. 

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" shouted Lily, James, Sirius and Peter, followed by blowing blow horns and waving noisemakers. Behind them hung a huge 'Happy Thanksgiving" banner and enchanted turkeys danced on the countertops. Ana burst out laughing. 

"Good God, it's Thanksgiving," she laughed, shaking her head in a daze. She had completely forgotten.

"Come in, come in!" called Lily excitedly as she took her hand and pulled her into the room. James, Sirius and Peter stepped to the side to expose a red checkered blanket spread across the floor, covered with a huge platter of turkey, and bowls of stuffing, mashed potatoes and all the things that made up Thanksgiving dinner. 

Ana was speechless, but felt like crying. It was absolutely perfect. "Who did this?" she asked, touched. 

"We all did," grinned Sirius. 

"But it was Remus's idea," added Lily with a smile. "He researched it and everything." 

Ana smiled as she looked around. The noisemakers and banners were a bit much, and she thought she saw some of the house elves with turkey patches on the fronts of their uniforms. But despite her anger, she turned to him, and smiled. He began to smile back, but he caught James's glance from behind her. 

"Let's eat," he said, turning away, and sitting down shortly. 

Ana couldn't stop smiling throughout the entire meal, but whether or not she enjoyed it the most was arguable. 

"Bloody Hell," muttered Sirius, leaning back and unbuttoning his pants as he balanced a plate of pumpkin pie on his knee, "Americans might be… well…" he glanced at Ana, "_Americans…_" but they sure know how to eat!" 

Ana laughed. "We also know how to fight, Mr. Black!" 

"Perhaps young Miss Anblick," he retorted through a grin and wink. "But you can't seem to stay out of one." 

"Well, what's the fun in that?" she asked, beaming as she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and spooned it at him, splattering it in his thick black hair. 

The group roared with laughter. Sirius tried to wipe the potatoes out of his hair, only to have them spread in more. He grimaced, disgusted. But eventually he joined in the laughter. Discretely, he grabbed the can of whipping cream from next to him, and sprayed it at Ana. Screaming, she stood up quickly, kicking over the bowl of rutabaga, sending it flying at Lily. 

"ANA!" she screeched, looking at her robes, now covered in yellowish mush. 

"Oh, Lily, I'm so -" Ana started, but soon found herself with an apple pie in her face. 

Silence hushed over the room as the pie slid off Ana's face, and to the floor, leaving a gooey golden gleam across her visage. There was a pause as she wiped the slime from her eyes and glared down at Lily. But in a rush, suddenly, everyone found themselves dashing for whatever food they could get their hands on, and ducking behind counters. House elves shielded their eyes from the massive food fight that ensued. Even Remus grabbed a basket of dinner rolls and went behind the bread counter- to come face to face with Ana. 

She glanced at him. "Dinner rolls?"

He looked at her choice: the bowl of pudding and the can of whipped cream. 

"They're dangerous," he grinned as he took the bowl of pudding from her, and dunked a roll in it, making an oozing clump of bread. "Watch this," he grinned. 

Ana peaked over the counter as Remus stood, just enough to throw the gooey pudding bomb at James, who was trying to duck to a different counter. He hit him squarely in the head, sending pudding _everywhere. _

She cracked up immediately as she sat back down, laughing until she had tears running down her eyes. Remus studied her as she laughed. Her face was so bright and full of life, even in the dull light. He couldn't help but laugh, even if it was just at her. 

"You're not going to loose it now, are you?" he asked, cracking up. "We have a battle to win." 

She shook her head as she laughed, forcing herself to calm down. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears and laughter. "Thank you," she said, her voice serious, through the remnants of laughter. 

He looked at her, startled. "What?" 

"For this. Thanksgiving. That was really nice of you. I don't know when I've had this much fun, and …"

Before she could finish, a turkey leg came flying over the counter. Although it didn't hit anything, Ana jumped, bumping the spoon in the pudding bowl, and sending pudding flying at Remus. Pudding spilled across his face in a streak, sending Ana giggling again. 

Remus smirked as he wiped it away. "Think that's funny, do ya?" he asked, dipping his hand in the pudding until it was dripping threateningly. 

"You wouldn't!" she gasped. 

He lowered his arm. "You're right… I… WOULD!" he laughed, diving at her, pinning her to the ground. Grabbing his wrist, she tried to stop his hand from making its way to her face. But some not-so-mysterious, unnatural strength forced her hand down until it was smearing chocolate pudding all over her face. Laughing so hard she was snorting, she grabbed the can of whipped cream, picked up the back of his robes and squirted it down the back of his robes. Squirming, he sat up and got off her, but that just gave her the opportunity to lunge at him, sending him flat on his back as she sat on him, spraying him with the relentless can of whipped cream. 

Eventually, the can ran out, and he deemed it safe to remove his hands from his face, only to find the remainder of the bowl of pudding being poured down on him. "ACK!" he grunted as Ana took the spoon and spooned the remained of the pudding out on him. 

He wiped the pudding out of his eyes, and glared up at her - or tried to - as the triumphant look on her face was all too brilliant. And behind her, stood Lily, James, Sirius and Peter, all grinning stupidly down at him. Ana, seeing his distracted glance, turned and looked behind her. Seeing their grins, she immediately turned back, blushing ever so slightly. 

Sirius admired Remus. "She does good work, huh?" 

He smiled up at her as he slicked his hair back with the pudding and whipped cream, and rested his hands underneath his head comfortably. His chest hurt from laughing, and as he looked at Ana, covered in pie and food, and even chocolate on the tips of her long chocolate brown hair, he realized that she was truly, incredibly beautiful. 

But suddenly, reality came back to him. _'What are you doing? You can't be doing this…' _he reminded himeslf. Frowning, sat up, and pushed Ana off him, perhaps just a little firmer than he intended. She gave him a confused glance, but he didn't meet it. He stood. "We really should clean up." He said shortly. 

Ana looked at him from the ground. First she was confused. Startled, even. For those few minutes, it was just her and him. There was no one else, not even Berenice. _Berenice._ The name coursed through her veins like acid. She stood angrily. Bending down, she grabbed the empty bowl of pudding and the spoon. Not even wanting to look at Remus, she grabbed the basket of bread rolls and started making a pile on the counter, never noticing the house elves that were peeking their despairing heads out from their shelters of pots and pans.

"Oh, Ana, it's your Thanksgiving, let us do the cleaning," said Lily, breaking the silence that had formed in the room. 

"No, Lily," she forced a convincing smile, "You guys did all this for me, I couldn't possibly cut out now..." 

"Lily's right," offered James, giving Remus a glance. "In fact, why don't you both go. Let the guys take care of it." 

Lily and Ana exchanged a dubious glance. Lily however, seemed more inclined to listen to him. "Oh… um.. come on Ana, let's go… let's leave the cleaning to the boys," she stuttered nervously, pushing her towards the door. 

Ana frowned but listened, and left the room with Lily swiftly. As soon as they were gone, James and Sirius turned to Remus. Peter just started cleaning up. 

"Getting cozy with Ana, huh Remus," smirked Sirius, nudging him with his elbow. 

Remus just wanted to hide, angry with himself and nothing in particular. "No, Sirius, it's not what you think."

"Bollocks, Remus!" frowned James angrily. "What the hell was that?" Startled, Sirius and Peter looked at him. 

"C'mon James, what's the problem?" asked Sirius, frowning as well. 

James lightened up a bit. "Are you sure about what you're doing?" he asked Remus. "After what you told me?" 

"Of course I don't know what I'm doing!" he said sharply, picking the turkey leg off the ground and adding it to the pile. "I haven't a bloody clue what the hell I'm doing." Anger flushed through him as he turned at kicked a bread roll, sending it into a crowd of house elves who scattered quickly. 

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sirius, observing Remus carefully. 

"Long story. But Remus doesn't want to get into any relationship ever because he's a werewolf." 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What? Remus, I -"

Remus silenced him with a glance. "This is not an issue to be discussed." 

"Until you go hurting people!" snapped James. "Geez, Remus, you're so blind! I saw the way you looked at her, and the way she looked at you! If you're so sure about your decision, then for all that's good, Remus, don't do this to her! Don't do it to yourself!" 

"It's not what you think," he argued vehemently. 

"You talk about her all the time. More than you're date to the Yule Ball," pointed out Sirius. 

Peter spoke up from across the room quietly. "You're all she ever talks about. When she wants help with homework, it's _you_ she looks for, not ... anyone else." 

Remus shook his head. "I just won't talk to her anymore." 

"That's perhaps the cruelest thing I've ever heard you say," muttered James. 

"It'll crush her, Remus," Peter added, quieter than before.

There was a pause as Remus played with a bread roll with his foot. James finally spoke up. "Are you in love with her?" 

"I might be, James," he said quietly. "I don't know." Peter dropped a pot on the other side of the room. Remus leaned back against the wall and put his head on his knees. "I just don't know what to do… I really don't…"

The rest of the room was silent for a very long time. 

* * * * *

It took Ana a long time to work up the nerve to be in the same room as Remus, let alone talk to him. Any conversation they did have was short and to the point and there was hardly a moment when she didn't blame herself for dreaming. He was dating Berenice- she would know. Ana saw Berenice strangling his arm in the hallway every single day. The last thing Ana wanted to be was a homewrecker. But she just couldn't get him out of her mind. 

As December rolled around, she talked to many different people, trying to find someone that was like Remus. Someone who she could relate and regardless of love, be someone who she could be best friends with. The way they were. But as she learned very quickly, no one was quite like him. All the girls talked about was the Yule Ball. All the boys ever talked about was themselves. Ana was one in a million, just like him. And if she was suffering, Remus was suffering just as much, though she wouldn't believe that for a second. But she had more important issues to workout. The month was winding down, and she had yet to reach a fifth year standing. She was buried in schoolwork. 

Sitting in the common room, Ana scanned a potions parchment briefly before beginning to balance the equation, sending mathematics through her brain. It would have been easy, even with the chattering of the room, if someone weren't pacing in front of her. Looking up, her eyes met the figure of Alfanzo Destro. 

Every school has its bright kids. Alfanzo was not only destined to be Head Boy when he was a seventh year, he was voted most likely to win the Magic Nobel Prize in almost every subject. But like all demigods of knowledge, Alfanzo had an Achilleus heel. 

Beads of sweat were pouring down his head as he paced in front of Ana. She watched him hypnotically for a while… back and forth…. back and forth…back and forth… until finally, she just gave up. 

"Destro!" she barked, agitated. He turned, startled. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

He laughed nervously. "Well… yeah," he said, his voice cracking miserably as he blushed. "See… Stikupas… test next Tuesday… " he sputtered, trying to keep his voice down, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "It's just that… well.. polar bonds… they…I don't know, I just-"

Suddenly Ana understood. "OH," she said with loud realization, laughing slightly. "You want help with Potions!" Heads turned to look at the boy genius. He sat down quickly.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "No, not _help. _I don't need _help. _I just need for you to remind me of a few things, that's all…" 

Ana smiled sweetly. 

* * * * *

"I'm not asking her to the Yuleball, so you can just forget it!" huffed Peter as he dodged around James and Lily, who had cornered him in his own dormitory. 

"Why not?" asked Lily with exhaustion. "She doesn't have a date and neither do you!" 

"_Remus is in love with her!"_ he hissed quietly, looking to see if Remus had heard from his seated position on his bed. 

"It's okay Peter," he sighed, turning the page of his book with apathy. "I can hear you, you don't have to whisper. And I think you should go with her." 

"I don't believe that for a second," he muttered as he turned back to Lily and James who were smiling suggestively. "And Ana doesn't even like me like that."

"Then go as friends," shrugged Sirius, who was leaning against the door. 

Peter fought for words. "No way. Not going to do it. She'll say no." 

"She won't," insisted Lily. She turned to Sirius. "Do you know where she is?"

"I think she's in the Common Room," he shrugged. 

"Go get her," smiled Lily. 

Sirius shook his head and left the dorm. Peter made a squeaking sound as he tried to run after him, but James took his place guarding the only exit. 

* * * * *

Sirius snuck down the stairs quietly until he reached the Common Room. Stepping out into the open, he spotted her, deep in conversation with… 

…'_Desto?'_ Sirius frowned to himself. Taking a seat at one of the tables with his back to Ana's back, he listened in on their conversation. 

"Oooooh, I get it!" he heard Destro whisper excitedly. So covalent bonds share molecules and polar bonds share unevenly, creating a stronger bond!" 

"And is one of the most common polar bonds?" she asked, quizzingly.

"Water."

"Making Water the most important ingredient in…?"

"Irreversible and long lasting potions." 

"See, was that really so hard?" laughed Ana.

Sirius snickered to himself in disbelief. '_Alfanzo Destro? Asking for help??? This is too good to be true!' _Suddenly, an idea occurred to him that could only enter the mind of Sirius Black. He grinned mischievously as he snuck back to the staircase, and back up to the boy's dorm. 

"So what happened?" insisted Peter, nearly white with worry. 

Sirius shrugged regrettably, fighting every ounce of laughter in his body. "I don't know man, it looks like someone else is already making his move." 

"Who!?" gasped James and Lily simultaneously. Even Remus looked up with interest. 

"Oh, Alfanzo Destro," he said simply. Of all the times he wished he had a camera…

"WHAT?" screeched Lily, shocked.

"Destro?" frowned James. "He doesn't even talk to her!" 

"That pompous ass?" grimaced Lily. "I don't believe it."

"Me either," added Peter, shaking his head.

"Well go see for yourself, Romeo," shrugged Sirius, everything but a halo appearing over his head.

The three looked at each other momentarily before launching towards the door and down the stairs. They stopped before the Common Room and peaked out just in time to see Alfanzo stand up from the table. 

"Oh, THANK YOU!" he said loudly. "Thank you, Thank you Ana. You have no idea how much this means to me… Wow… Thanks…"

"It's really my pleasure, Destro," she smiled as she watched him bubbling around. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yes- later!" he grinned, walking away. 

Lily leaned back into the stairwell, wearing a mortified grimace. Peter sank to the stairs. James looked at the both of them and frowned. He grabbed both of their arms and yanked them over to Ana's table, scaring her half to death as they charged at her. 

"Ana, forget Destro. Go to the Yuleball with Peter," snapped James simply and to the point. 

"Destro, Ana?" frowned Lily, still greatly disgusted. "Really?" 

"Seriously, Peter will be so much better," promised James, giving Peter a pat on the back. He couldn't have been more embarrassed. 

Ana raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm not going to the Yuleball with Destro," she said, wondering if she should laugh."

"We just saw…" started James, but he stopped. He looked at Lily. "_Serious…"_ he grumbled angrily. He jumped out of his chair and started towards the stairwell. 

Lily watched, startled. "Oh.. um…" she laughed nervously, blushing miserably, "I'd better go… and…." She never did finish the sentence. She rocketed after him. 

Peter sat there, still completely humiliated. "That may have been my most embarrassing moment ever…" he whispered, wide-eyed. 

"Wouldn't be surprised. But at least I didn't laugh in your face and say no," smirked Ana. 

"Yeah," sighed Peter, shaking his round head. But he stopped. "Wait… so …"

"I'd be happy to, Peter," she smiled at him. 

Peter was never afraid to tell the story of his most embarrassing moment, not even years later. 

* * * * *

The Marauders sat in the Common Room dully. They had been waiting for twenty minutes for their dates to come trudging down the stairs. They could hear their yells echoing down the girl's staircase.

"_Ana have you seen my hair clip?"_

"Which one?"

"The green butterfly!" 

"No…"

"I have it Lily!" 

"Where?" 

"Right here-"

"-WATCH OUT!"

"AHHHH!"

****

-CRASH-

__

"You okay Lily?" 

"Sweet merciful crap, Jackie, watch it!" 

"Lily… you're dress is ripped…."

"SON OF A BITCH!" 

"Wait, I think it's supposed to look like that…"

"Let me see.."

"Oh, yeah, It's fine. My mistake." 

All four guys sat there, smirking to themselves at the discourse, making plans to listen on 

conversations like these on a regular basis. 

"Think they're always like that?" asked Peter, tugging nervously and uncomfortably at his black, rented dress robes.

"I would bet on it," laughed James as he put his feet up on the coffee table and rested his hands behind his well-combed head. 

"What is taking them so long!" muttered Remus. He paced nervously in front of the fire, his hands clasped behind him. 

"What, can't wait to go meet Berenice?" 

"She'll make my life a living hell if I make her wait," he muttered. 

"Not when she sees your outfit. If I must say, Mr. Lupin, you look smashing this evening," said Sirius appraisingly. 

"Why, thank you Mr. Black," answered Remus with amusing formality. 

Truth be told, Remus did look good that evening. His black dress robes were very stylish. When his mom had heard that he was going to the Yule Ball, she pretty much freaked. She ordered his robes from a private London manufacturer. The Lupins were by no means rich, but they were comfortable. They just found buying new robes for their son every full moon was an unnecessary expense. But on special occasions, the Lupins couldn't help but shine. 

He would look perfect with Berenice. Not that he was anxious to go meet her. Rather, he just wanted to avoid Ana. She was the threat. Not Berenice. 

All four marauders' mouths dropped as Lily stepped out from the girl's staircase. A long, tight emerald green dress fitted to her body, leaving one leg exposed through one rather high slit. Her hair was up in a beautiful braided twist- obviously Ana's handy work. Two thin spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders, and led to a provocatively low cut neckline. 

Sirius gawked. "Wow… Lily's got…" 

"-The luckiest date at Hogwarts," grinned James, as he walked up to meet her. 

"I'll challenge you to that," grinned Sirius as his date, Alexia Barneby, a sixth year, came down the stairs, a short red cocktail robe playing excellently off her light skin and blonde hair. 

But Peter felt that he had it made. He grinned as Ana came down the stairs, her navy blue dress robes flowing down the curves of her body gently. It scooped low across her neck, to form a firm, bodice. Material draped loosely down her legs. Although it was the plainest dress of the three girls, it was easily the most elegant, and Ana wore it, needless to say, very well. 

And any attempt Remus made to ignore her, failed miserably. 

* * * * *

Ana mingled among the crowd of glamorously dressed students as the band played a mixture of common Christmas songs and wizard-music. Even distracted by the glitter and glitz of her favorite season, she could still see Berenice dancing with Remus, shooting seductive looks at every guy she passed. Peter had busied himself with the refreshments table and Sirius with his date, and James and Lily- well, Ana just had to smile. They had been dancing the whole evening with James leading her closer and closer to the mistletoe hung over one of the doors. Ana pretended to be having a great time as she chattered politely with a few of her friends. She loved parties, especially formal ones. She had always wanted to go clubbing, but somehow, under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall (and company), this was slightly different. She watched Peter examine the hors d'oeuvres for a moment until Remus and Berenice spun in front of him on the dance floor, blocking him from her view. He danced well, she noticed, staying in time, and with enough confidence that he could lead and lead well if Berenice let him. 

Her eyes floated upward. The enchanted ceiling wasn't starry that night- it was rather clouded over. More than that, there were large snowflakes falling lightly, accumulating quickly on the rooftop. Ana grinned- it was the first real snowfall of the season. Making sure Peter was still distracted with the dessert table, she snuck out of the hall, and into the corridors. Down one central flight of stairs, she found herself by the main door of the castle, right next to giant floor-to-ceiling windows, perfect for viewing the snow. 

Of course it had snowed quite generously in the past in her corner of Maine. But these snowflakes were rather large, and captivated her interest. She watched them almost hypnotically for a while- she didn't even know how long. She leaned against the cool stone wall, and watched quietly, remembering memories of Christmas's and winters passed. Then things started to change. 

The snow was pure white to begin with, but as she watched, it began to blaze a brilliant iridescent crystalline color, and the snow already on the ground melted into a blinding, shimmering, white sea. The stone steps of the castle became a glistening white marble with a soft white carpet. And at the bottom of the stairs stood two faint shadows that grew more and more visible as they climbed the stairs. It was a man and woman. The man had blazing blue eyes; it was undoubtedly her father. The other shadow, whose hand he was holding, could only be one person. 

"Mom," Ana whispered, pressing her hand to the glass window, staring and smiling at the figures that approached. As the shadows formed into more definite figures, her mother smiled at her happily. There was so much happiness and peace in her angel-white face. The last time she had seen her, and since the years after her father's death, there were shadows over and behind her eyes. Even in her smile, Ana had always seen the worry and hurt. But now, looking more beautiful than Heaven itself, her mother smiled, and it was like the world had stopped turning. And her father, who stood right behind her, holding her close, was no different. 

"Credyn," said her father, distantly, but not muffled by the glass and the wall that separated them. Her mother nodded. She kissed her hand, and pressed it to the window where Ana's hand was still pressed. For a split second of the vision, Ana thought that the window had grown warm. But she didn't have time to think about that- her parents had turned to walk back down the castle steps. 

"No! Please, wait… I don't know what it means!" she cried at them through the window. Her mother looked at her over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She gave her a nod a wave before turning off again. "NO!" yelled Ana, banging on the window desperately. Frustrated, she turned, and pushed herself through the front door. But all that was there was darkness, laced with dancing snowflakes. 

Ana took a few deep breaths of the frozen night air to clear her mind. The cold didn't seem to penetrate her skin, but she still held her arms in front of her anyway. She kept glancing around, as if hoping to see them again, but they were simply gone. The vision was over.

A small shuffle from behind her told her she was not alone. She whirled around to find Remus looking at her strangely. He stepped outside, instinctively grabbing his cloak a little tighter around himself, and looked around. "Ana? What are you doing out here? Who were you talking to?" 

Ana shrugged vaguely, trying miserably to come up with a good excuse. "Why? What are you doing out here? Where's Berenice?"

"Dancing with Lucious Malfoy," he muttered, still looking around. "But you're answering questions with questions." He turned to give her a quick glance, but ended up staring. 

"What?" she asked, looking away. 

"You're crying," replied Remus, frowning with concern. There were two single tears running down her cheeks. Taking her hand out of her dress glove, she raised it to her face and wiped them away quickly. 

"Must be the cold."

"You've just had a vision," he said quietly. 

"What?" she gasped, "Don't be ridiculous." She turned to walk inside. He followed quickly after her. 

"You're eyes, Ana- they're blue. They're bright blue- almost kind of creepy…" 

"Well thank you, Remus, you look pretty damn good yourself," she shot back angrily as she whisked towards the stairs. 

"Why do you insist on lying to me? To yourself? You're a Seer, Ana. You're a _True Seer! _Why are you trying to ignore it? Why aren't you telling anyone? Do you think it will just go away?"

Remus was almost taken back with the look of fury on her face as she spun around. "Me? Well what about _you_, Remus? Why do you insist on lying to me? You're a _werewolf,_ Remus! Why are you trying to ignore it? Why aren't _you _telling anyone? Have you told Berenice?"

"That's different!" he snapped angrily. "Do you have any idea what people would do if they found out I was a werewolf?" He paused. His jaw dropped as his face paled, and he stared at her with horror and shock and about twenty other emotions. "You _know? _How did you find out?"

"It's kind of hard not to when I keep having visions of you and werewolves," she muttered off handedly. The misplaced anger was swift to return. "But that's not the point. And it would be so tragic if the world found out you were a _werewolf, _huh Remus?. Well, let me tell you something about being a _True Seer_, Remus, if that's really what I am. The world will never, ever, leave me alone. Some will love me, some will try to kill me. I've got it both ways, Remus. My father was killed for what he was. Which would you rather have? The world to forget you or for your every move and thought to be examine by the world over?" She snorted. "And you ask why I don't tell anyone. You'd understand better than anyone." 

"You can't keep it a secret," he muttered. He had about twenty arguments, but left them to another time.

"You're doing just fine with your secret. I'd even be willing to bet that your girlfriend doesn't know. Am I right?"

Remus stammered. "My what? Girlfriend? Who!"

Ana stared. "Berenice?" she reminded him with eyes that screamed, '_typical male…'_

"She's not my girlfriend!" half smiling, half grimacing. 

Ana laughed. "Oh whatever, Remus," she spun around on her heels and started walking away, continuing to ramble on angrily. "The times she was all over you in the lunch room, the library, OH, and that time in the Astronomy tower? Whatever." 

Remus stared before he walked after her. "Tell me you didn't have visions about that, too." 

"Fortunately no," she grumbled. "I got to witness that one live right here in 'live mode.'" 

"You were spying?" 

Ana fought for an answer, but gave up. "Does it matter? I'm right!" 

"If you saw everything, you would have seen that I didn't want to have anything to do with her. You have no idea what you're talking about!" he laughed dryly. 

"Then why don't you inform me?" she snapped, stopping and turning to face him suddenly. 

"Cause it's a little more fun seeing you sick with jealousy," he smirked. And by the look of horror in Ana's face, he knew that he had gone too far. She turned again with a snap, and started walking up the stairs, her midnight blue dress robes flowing behind her. He had to run to catch up. He snatched her arm. "Wait, Ana, I'm sorry, that was out of context and-"

He was cut off by the look on her face as she yanked her arm away. Her eyes, now fading quickly to their normal brown color glowed angrily. "You're terrible. You're a terrible, horrible person, Remus Lupin!"

She glared for a moment as he looked at her calmly. But something in Remus could see past it. Slowly, a small, shy smile played on his lips. "No, I'm not," he said quietly, his eyes glimmering. 

Ana, startled by his smile, couldn't help but smile slightly as well. "Yes you are!" she smirked. 

Suddenly, Remus clenched his heart and collapsed to the floor dramatically. 

__

"O, I die, Ana;  
Thy potent poison quite o'er-crows my spirit:  
I cannot live to hear these words from thy lips;  
But I do prophesy the election lights  
On James and Sirius: they have my dying voice;  
So tell them, with the occurrents, more and less,  
Which have solicited… The rest is silence."

With that, his body went dead limp on the stairs. 

Ana rolled her eyes, trying not to smirk. "I hope you know Shakespeare has long surpassed "rolling in his grave." No, I'm quite sure after that little perversion of classic literature that he's resurrected himself just to smack his head on his coffin cover until he died again."

"It wasn't that bad," laughed Remus, still stretched out on the stairs.

Ana bit her tongue, convincing herself that she was still upset with him as she spun on her heals and started to walk away. She heard him scramble after her, his patent leather shoes scraping the stone floor. 

"Ana, wait!" he called after her. 

She prepared herself not to smile this time. She spun around, though, expecting another rendition of _Hamlet._ But what met her, again, caught her completely off guard: _his eyes. _

"Seriously, Ana, I'm sorry. Really… I am…" 

Ana stared. His hazel eyes glowed in the torch light. She could almost feel their concern. Their apology. Their pleading. And there was something more... Frowning more, she gazed up into his eyes. 

"What is it," he asked, slightly startled.

She smiled. It was a quiet, shy smile, so terribly uncharacteristic for her. He hadn't seen that smile since he first met her. "There's fear in your eyes." 

Her smile was toxic, though not intentionally so. He couldn't help but smile. But when her words sunk in, he and his smile paled. _Fear._ He knew exactly what she was talking about. But he instinctively fought it. His face became firm as he remembered their conversation. "Well, yeah there was fear!" he said angrily. "I'm a werewolf!" he said sharply, but lowering his voice. "I don't want you to be on my bad side with that information." 

Ana's smile faded quickly. Her eyes, now completely brown, were so deep, Remus couldn't help but sink into them. "You think I would tell someone?" she whispered, looking up at him. She was shorter than he, but taller than many girls in her year. 

Stunned at her expression, he lost his words. Frowning, she turned and tried to walk away. Remus felt like kicking himself. The look in her eye was all the answer he needed. '_How could I have been so stupid…' _He followed her quickly, grabbing her arm as she stepped up one of the single steps in the inclined corridor. "No… I know you wouldn't do that… It's just that most people…"

Ana's eyes gleamed sadly down into his in the dim light as she was thrown back into this conversation she tried to walk away from. "- I'm not like most people. I won't judge you for something that you can't control, can't help, couldn't help, and was no one's fault to begin with. I understand you, Remus, and part of you knows it too. I know what it's like to live in fear of yourself, I know what it's like to fear others. I know what it's like to think of what I will never have because of a curse, and I know what it's like to live every my life trying to be normal. I know your life is hard, Remus. I don't want to do anything to make your life harder." 

As if her words were a power in themselves Remus's grip loosened on her arm as he gazed at her. Slowly, his hand slid down her soft, gloved arm to her hand. From her elevated position, she glanced down before looking into his eyes calculatingly. Remus glanced at her nervously as warning signals went off in his head. She was so close, and so beautiful. Logic told him to get out of that situation; to not let down his guard. But he found that logic had no place when looking into her eyes. She was no Berenice- she was beautiful, yes, but she was not the perfect heart and traffic-stopping beauty that Berenice was. Any guy would have picked Berenice over Ana, but Remus just couldn't let go of her hand. In fact, he found himself reaching for the other. 

"But you're not cursed," he whispered, surprised he could still speak, vaguely aware of anything besides her. "You're blessed with a tremendous and rare gift…" 

"The mind is its own place and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven," she replied quietly. 

"How do you make a Heaven of Hell?" he whispered, not at all conscious of how close they were as he ran his warm fingers over her gloves gently. 

She just smiled as she let her lips fall to his. It was short, and simple, but it lingered as they stood on the stairway, his hands covering hers and her soft lips still hanging shadows against his. Opening her eyes, she gazed at him. 

Remus could feel her smile on his lips, as his hands let go of hers, and he wrapped his arms gently around her waist, unable to fight the urge to kiss her again. "And you thought I was dating Berenice," he muttered, his hazel eyes focused on her brown ones. He stepped up onto the same stair as her, so that he was looking down at her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and played distantly with his short hair. "Why aren't you? – Dating Berenice, that is." 

And as quickly as it happened, suddenly, it was all over. Remus's smile faded, and he let go of her, turning and walking away, pale with recollection as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Ana frowned as she followed him. "What? Remus, what is it? Tell me!" 

He glanced back, horrified as he walked, and was silent as he shook his head. He continued to walk away. 

Ana ran after him, struck with a fear that was not her own. She could almost feel the sheer terror going through his mind as she stepped in front of him and blocked the corridor. "Remus Lupin, you will tell me what's going on!" Remus had only admiration for her poise. She had all the presence of royalty, her head held high, her voice without compromise and her eyes justified in their demands. He knew she would make a great True Seer- it was obviously in her blood. 

But he looked at her sadly . He vowed to himself that he would stay away from women. Ana was no exception. "I'm not with Berenice, because I don't want to be in a relationship." 

Ana looked up at him and smirked. Reaching out, she touched his face lightly, until she grabbed his chin, and shoved it to the right. On the right wall of the corridor was a mirror. Ana looked at him, still smirking (although with questions in her eyes), through the reflection. 

"Remus, look at your eyes. If I have never seen such sad eyes since I took a toy away from my neighbor's cocker spaniel last summer. What's the real reason?" 

He frowned at her through the mirror. No one could read him like she could. "You're the True Seer. You tell me." 

Ana studied him for a moment, taking his hand, and staring at his palm deeply. Remus held his breath, as he watched nervously, no longer gazing at the reflection, but turning to watch directly. After an agonizing minute, Ana looked up at him seriously. She twisted his wrist so he could see his palm. 

"You know what I see?" she asked solemnly. He shook his head, wide-eyed. "I see _a hand._ I see _lines, _and _creases,_ and _scars,_ Remus. I don't see a bloody thing. Remus, I may be gifted, but I don't know how to use those gifts. I can't control them! I can't read your mind!"

"Yes, you can," he argued, remembering the other times she had. She never knew when she did. 

She frowned. "I can't do it on command. And even if I could, I don't think I'd want to. I've heard enough without controlling it to know that people's minds are best kept to themselves. –That is, unless they examine the consequences, and choose to speak it." 

Remus just stared at her. "I think you may very well be the smartest person I know." 

She would not be distracted, regardless of his intent. "What's wrong, Remus?" 

He nodded. "I don't want to be in a relationship. If I get too close to someone, I will fall in love, and get married, and start a family. But if I have children, they will carry the werewolf gene. Not all werewolves are caused by bites. It is highly frowned upon by the ministry that werewolves marry and procreate." 

Ana looked deep in thought. "It's genetic?"

"It is guaranteed that children of werewolves will be werewolves. It drops to a 50% chance for their children, unless they marry another grandchild of a werewolf- then it's a 75% chance. There are worse risks in the world, numerically. But if you knew the burden of being a werewolf.. you would understand my predicament. The ministry frowns upon werewolves having children, but they haven't passed a law. They don't need to. Werewolves just know." 

"So you don't even want to think about having a relationship with anyone, even now. Now when you're so young?" she whispered, studying the tired shadows stretching across his face in the dim corridor.

"It could knock over a domino in a long, disastrous chain. Ultimately, it would just hurt the girl," he sighed, looking into Ana's eyes meaningfully but briefly, opting that the floor was a better option. "And I don't want to hurt you, Ana," he whispered. 

Ana bent over to stick her head in his view of the floor. She looked up at him, smiling. Straightening up, she folded an arm across her body, and held her chin, deep in thought. "Dr. Lupin," she began in a humorously poor British accent, "I have a hypothetical situation that I would like you to examine." 

Remus fought back a grin as he raised his eyebrows with intrigue. "Yes, Miss Anblick, do continue." 

"Say a girl enters into a relationship with a werewolf, and does not know he is a werewolf. Finally, after they fall in love, he tells her the truth, and it breaks her heart. It would be his fault for harming her so, would it not?" 

"Why I would have to agree," he said, nodding low, still smirking at her philosopher's stance. 

"Ah, but say a girl enters in a relationship with a werewolf, and _does_ know that he is a werewolf, and fully understand the consequences that could pursue. If her heart is broken because of something wolf-related, would it not be _her_ fault for getting into the relationship to begin with?"

Remus stared at her. "On the contrary, Miss Anblick," he bowed low, "It would be more the werewolf's fault for not resisting the relationship in the first place." 

"Who says, Dr. Lupin, that the girl wasn't astonishingly stubborn about pursuing a relationship? There's nothing to say that the werewolf didn't resist. All he could do is try." 

"But he would be putting his heart on the line- the possibility of false hope… distraction..." 

"Just like in any relationship." 

Remus stared at her, trying miserably to come up with some argument. Not even necessarily that- just trying to say something intelligent. But all that came out were half words and syllables.

"Remus," Ana said quietly, returning to her natural voice and stature she went up to him and put a hand over his mouth, "I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions." 

He shook his head fiercely. Removing her hand lightly from his mouth but keeping it in his hand, he sighed, "Ana, if the wolf ever does anything to hurt you, I don't know what I would do. I would –"

"- realize that you're not fully to blame. I know what I'm doing, Remus." 

"You don't," he insisted gently. 

She smiled. "Okay, so maybe not entirely. But you don't either." She moved up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprisingly, he didn't fight her. 

"No… I don't…" he smiled weakly as he whispered. Ana felt his hands move around her to her back. Lowering her arms, she rested her hands on his soft jawbone, as she lowered his lips to hers. He held her closer as she kissed him. Ana ran her hands over his broad shoulders as she leaned into the kiss, feeling the world spin beneath her, dreaming that this moment would last forever- 

But all good things must come to an end.

Someone behind them cleared his throat loudly. It didn't work the first time, but the third time did the trick. Ana whirled around to see James and Lily. Lily was grinning at her; James was smirking at Remus. 

"Sirius spiked your punch, didn't he," muttered James, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Ana heard Remus say, she felt his hands rest on her shoulders. She leaned back into him slightly. It suddenly dawned on her that the Yule Ball was still going on. 

"Umm.. where is Sirius?" she asked, blushing slightly, trying to change the subject.

"Probably off snogging with his date behind one of the Christmas Trees," replied Lily, still grinning.

James looked at her thoughtfully. "Or the corridors. They seem to be a hot spot tonight." 

Ana blushed furiously as she groaned and marched back passed James' and Lily's insinuative grins as she burst back into the Great Hall. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light, but when they did, they focused on Peter approaching her swiftly. 

"Where did you go?!" he asked. "I've been looking for your everywhere!"

"I was out in the corridors- I needed some fresh air." 

"She was snogging with Remus!" giggled Lily, as she walked in behind her. 

Peter stared at Ana, and then at Remus, who followed quickly. 

Ana sighed, making a mental note to kill Lily. "Peter, I'm sorry. I know I came here with you, and even though we are just here as friends, I shouldn't-"

Peter stopped her, smiling very weakly. "No.. It's all right. I'm happy for you two." 

Ana gave Remus a glance. He looked just as guilty as she. "Peter," he began, but Peter shook his head. 

"Seriously, it's fine," he smiled wider, somehow making it seem faker. 

"_NO, it is NOT FINE!"_ exclaimed a voice with a well-hidden accent. Ana turned to see Berenice standing behind them, fuming with the silent rage of a volcano ready to erupt. "You promised to-"

"I promised to go to the Yule Ball with you," grinned Remus. "And we're here." 

Berenice shot Ana a disgusted look. "And what is zis?" 

"Of course, you know Ana," he smiled. Ana raised an eyebrow at Berenice, just daring her to start throwing insults. But Berenice didn't. Instead, she broke down into tears. -Loud, miserable, shrieking tears that made every guy, single or not, turn and frown threateningly at Remus. (He just rolled his eyes). 

"YOU- (gasp) –DON'T- (gasp, sniff) –LOVE ME!"

"No," said Remus, almost amused. "I never said I did! And I even denied that many times!" 

That just made her sob harder. Peter reached onto a table and grabbed a cloth napkin. "Tissue?" he squeaked.

Berenice froze, and looked up. "Who are you?" 

"Err.. Peter…" he stammered. "We have Advanced Double Herbology together?" 

She glanced at him briefly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him away forcefully. "Dance with me!" she sniffed loudly. Reaching the dance floor, she buried her face in his shoulder (even though it was considerably shorter and she had too bend over to do so), and sobbed loudly. 

Ana turned to Remus, who still looked quite amused. He just smiled down at her, his hazel eyes beaming. 

* * *

Awwwwwwwwww. _"Ana and Remus, sitting in a tree…_" … Okay. I'll stop. Anyway, don't forget to review!


	7. True Love

****

Title: Domino One (Ch. 06)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Furthermore, the characters of Kezia and Berenice, are not mine. The character of Kezia belongs to Emma (aka Emma the Dilemma from FF.net), though she has been greatly modified for the purposes of "Domino One." Berenice is the creation of Ola, (author of "Cygnus"), and I tend to keep her as close to Ola's original creation as I can.  
**Author notes:** A quick note about the next (2?) chapters. Be forewarned that this chapter in particular is going to come off as seemingly lacking in action and movement. Please be assured that information provided in this chapter is important.   
  
Of course, I would like to thank all my readers, especially those who took the time to review. Thank you for all the kind words and thought-provoking criticisms!   
  
As always, this fic is dedicated to my gals (and Aaron) from the RPG. Thanks to Ola, though she hasn't returned my email, and Ashely, the bestest beta reader, EVER.   
  
Have fun, those of you who have stuck around to see this chapter. Enjoy, and be sure to send me your comments. Your opinion matters!

****

Chapter Six:

"True Love"

**__**

"Love is such a fickle thing:

It makes each peasant man a king!

Ordained by messengers on high,

And pressed upon night's dismal sky,

Love can make the mountains sing,

But pain and hurt can it too, bring…"

Dumbledore sat in his office, admiring the sun gleaming down on the crystal white snow surrounding the castle. The lake on the west side of the property was completely frozen over and young students, recently returned from their winter holiday, ice skated and threw snowballs happily, bringing a smile to the aging headmaster's face. Far below, he could see Ana and Lily laughing as they gracefully pulled clumsy Peter Pettigrew around the ice, nearly doubled over in supporting his weight.

"Was it really so long ago that we were so young?" asked Professor McGongall, having stepped into his office unnoticed. 

He smiled, startled, but didn't turn. "Ah, Minerva, you are young still. Not even 'over the hill,' as they say." She joined him at the window, smiling down as she viewed the sight below. "Did you enjoy your holiday?" he asked. 

"Yes, very much," she nodded, still watching the action below. "Thank you. And how was yours?" 

"Productive," he answered. "I administered Ana's tests to measure her progress." 

"Honestly, Albus, over Christmas holiday? Poor girl." 

"She insisted," he shrugged with a small smile. 

"And how did she do? Can she resume fifth year classes?" 

"Some," he nodded. "She could tutor a seventh year in potions, if she wanted to, and she's a wicked charm thrower," he smirked admirably at some vague memory. "She's at a fifth year level in Astronomy and Herbology, but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration are still giving her problems. She's probably only at a third year level." 

"Which is still something to be quite proud of considering the amount of time she's been here!" exclaimed McGongall, wide-eyed. "She definitely has her father's brains." 

"Her mother was no spring chicken either," he reminded her.

There was a pause as Minerva thought for a moment, smoothing out her robes nervously. "Have you talked to her yet?" 

He nodded. She will resume classes with the fifth years on Monday, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Along with Divinations, she will still be tutored on a-"

"No, Albus," interrupted McGongall quietly as she repeated herself. "I mean, have you _talked_ with her yet."

There was a pause as he turned to look at her, his blue eyes as quiet as the rest of him. "No, not yet. I don't intend to for some time." 

McGonagall didn't push the issue. She simply nodded. 

"It is in her best interest that she not know." 

"I trust your judgement," the professor shrugged. "But I disagree."

"And she is happy," he continued, ignoring her. "Apparently, she has found love in the most unexpected of places." 

"Mr. Pettigrew?" frowned McGonagall, apparently horrified, as she gazed down at the figures skating on the ice far below. 

Dumbledore laughed. "No, no, Minerva. Mr. Lupin." 

She paled slightly. "And you have no problem with this?" 

He smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling once more. "I do not." 

* * * * *

And for a while, Ana was quite sure that everything around her was one elaborate, elegant and simply beautiful vision. She was happy. It had been a long time since she had felt so- at least to the extent that she did over that Christmas holiday and the beginning of the new year. She missed her mom. She missed her dad. She missed home, and normal life. But if ever in the history of time there was a fifteen year old girl who experienced love any more than Ana Anblick, it has certainly been forgotten since then.

Ana had had boyfriends before, despite her home-schooled and rural situation. Of course, they were "middle school" boyfriends, simply dating for the sake of dating. But be she seer or guardian, or just another witch at Hogwarts, Ana knew in her heart that she was in love. And she was happy. And so was Remus. At least for a while. A very short while. 

The morning after the Yule Ball, he promptly took Ana aside and tried desperately to break it off. Realization of what he was hit him like a ton of bricks. _No one could really love a werewolf…_ But after five minutes of futile arguing, they were kissing again. Even when he went home for Christmas Holiday, he sent owls reeking with insecurity. He even had the nerve to break up with her by owl. But Ana just laughed. _She actually laughed. _And when she met him upon his return at the gate, before anything else was said, they were in each other's arms. 

And oddly enough, no one got sick of them. James and Lily, who had finally confessed that they themselves had been "an item," as Ana called it, since the beginning of the year were beginning to take bets on how long their "break ups" would last. Sirius told Ana once in a private conversation that he had never seen anything so close to true love (or what the world perceived as true love) in his life. And Peter, too, smiled and joked, and wished them well. But there was a certain emptiness behind his words that would never be filled, not even years later. 

By late January, neither Ana nor Remus (nor the rest of the school that paid attention) could imagine anything besides them being together. They had fallen in love, very fast and hard, driven by something unseen (Ana often wondered if it was the stars), and so complete that even Remus had more or less stopped his attempts to fight it. He began to trust her. He always had, of course. But now it was more. He even began to trust himself. He didn't just love her. He loved who he was when he was with her. 

"_Fascinating," _breathed Ana one Saturday morning as she lay sprawled out on Remus's bed, examining a book from the library with captivated interest. Remus looked up from his transfiguration book, startled by the break in the silence of the empty dormitory. Ana rolled over, sat up, and looked at him. "You are a magical marvel, you know that?" 

Remus grinned. "Absolutely. But why in particular?" 

Ana flipped the book around to expose a picture of a werewolf romping across the page. Remus winced slightly. "Your body… it completely regenerates itself!" 

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…" 

"-Not just regenerates, but completely reconstructs itself…" she read as he nodded his head apprehensively, "…resulting in superior strength, optimal health and immune function, and near physical perfection…." But Ana had to stop as Remus started cracking up. "What?" she laughed, still excited.

"Ana, I'm a dark creature. I'm something less than human."

"_More_ than human," she grinned. He rolled his eyes (but was unable to suppress a small smile) and went back to his book. "Take off your robes," she said suddenly.

He glance up, startled at the direct comment. He forced a smirk. "Bit early, isn't it?" 

She tossed a pillow at him. "Just your shirt."

"Why?" he asked, pointedly unmoving. 

"Just do it," she laughed, getting off the bed. 

He watched her for a moment, wondering if he should listen. Past experience taught him that Ana almost always got what she wanted. Not just because of stubbornness, but because she had making requests down to an art. Even the most unusual requests sounded reasonable when she said them. _'Natural-born leader…'_ he thought to himself as he reluctantly stood. Untying his shabby robe, he dumped it like a moldy rag to the bed, exposing his khaki pants and white undershirt. He glanced at Ana who waited mock-patiently as he took of his shirt. 

"Happy?" he asked, slightly annoyed. 

She snorted as she walked around him, studying his back and chest. They were rigid with firm muscles, painted with shadows as the mid-morning sunlight poured in through the window. Taking his arm, she bent it to view his bicep and twisted it to expose his tricep, both of which bulged out. She scoffed in disbelief as she viewed his washboard abs. "Geez, Remus," she smiled, "Do you have any idea what your body fat level is?" 

He giggled (or "laughed slightly" as Sirius would claim, having the mind set that _men_ did not _giggle_) as she poked at his abdominal muscles. "Most of us werewolves don't have a very high percentage of fat in our bodies… the most fat you'll see is-"

"-Right before a transfiguration!" laughed Ana in fascinated revelation. "Brilliant! A natural energy source!" Ana circled him some more. "Do you loose weight then too? I can't imagine your body doesn't use energy…" 

Remus nodded, watching her mind run in circles. His head bent to one side, he followed her with his hazel eyes, listening to her with amazement. "I have to eat quite a bit the few days before a transfiguration," he said quietly, wondering just how many biology books read in her free time. 

She stepped back in front of him and took his hand in hers. She opened his palm and gazed into it before turning it over to gaze at the other side of his hand. She looked up, startled. "Your scars… they…" 

"Change every time," he nodded, closing his hand around hers. "Whatever person I am when I go into a transfiguration is forgotten. The transfiguration covers scars and diseases through the power of the moon. But when the moon's power fades, ... whatever injuries I have as a wolf, stay with me - there's not enough power in the fading moon to heal the wounds. It's not like animagi… it's a more thorough transfiguration…" 

Ana looked up at him with wondering brown eyes, as she held his hand to her chest. She kissed a scar on his shoulder gently as she rested her head against his chest, lost in thought. 

Finally, she spoke. "Take me there."

"Where?"

"Wherever it is you go. On the night of full moons." 

He stepped back. "You're joking, right?" 

She shook her head, slowly. "Come on, it will be fun!" 

He cringed. "Fun? Ana, the Shrieking Shack is not _fun…_" 

She raised an eyebrow. "Shrieking Shack? That place in Hogsmeade?"

"You're not supposed to leave the castle grounds," he pointed out. 

"Oh, no one knows except us," she sighed. "And besides, it's been months since anything's happened…" 

He shook his head and pinched his nose in visible agitation. "We're not going," he sighed wearily, "and that's final." 

* * * * *

Ana was the first to emerge in the basement of the Shrieking Shack an hour later. Remus was close behind, his face wearing a dull glare. Holding her wand out, she gave a dim light to the dark basement and looked around. Remus watched her carefully. His heart pounded in his chest as a sickening feeling washed over him. He stayed close to the tunnel entrance. 

Slowly, Ana walked through the dark, gloomy house. It was silent as a tomb, save for her light footsteps shrieking loudly on the tired steps to the upper level, itself equally dark from the boarded up windows. But she could see the remnants of a sofa- well shredded and torn to tiny bits of lint and dust, covering the broken coffee table and musty floor. Her steps left footprints in the layer of gray grime. She looked around the room wide-eyed but silent, taking in the scene with a scrutinizing glance, shivering against the cold chill that ran through the darkness. 

Pictures dangled on the oak wall, though crooked, and a few books still remained (though on their side) on the long inlayed bookshelves surrounding the fireplace. A piece of the mantle had collapsed (or had been torn down), its once shining mahogany gleam, Ana noticed, now ripped and splintered. Off to the side of the adjacent, abandoned dining room, she could see the stairs leading up one more level. 

And it was there, that Ana caught the first few glimpses of blood. 

The scratches on the stairs started small at the bottom, and grew increasingly larger and deeper as the staircase stretched upwards. Droplets of blood scattered in a similar matter, more being at the top of the stairs than the bottom. Suddenly a thought occurred to her in the darkness of the room. Kneeling at the bottom of the stairs, she held her wand up to the scratches. They were smaller… Tentatively, she reached out her hand. Her fingers laid easily into the crevices. _They were human claw marks._ And as they grew larger and larger as the staircase stretched upward, growing to twice the size and depth of the marks at the bottom, Ana understood. 

"I didn't make it up to the room that time," a dull voice said from behind her. Remus stood at the top of the basement stairway, his hands in his robes, looking around with disinterest. "I was lucky to even get to the shack. It was two years ago… I lost track of time… " His voice drifted off. 

Ana ran her hands over the marks repeatedly. Very briefly, a vision flashed before her of a younger Remus, stumbling for the staircase, visibly beginning to transfigure. Ana grimaced at the gory details, and the vision faded quickly. 

Trying to shake it off, she stood and climbed to the top of the stairs. She was met with a short hallway, a water closet, and just one closed door. She knew before she opened it what she would be faced with. Her heart beat quickening, she turned back to the top of the stairs and looked down at Remus, who wore a very peculiar expression as he looked around the room. 

"Will there be blood?" she asked quietly from her place at the top of the stairs, her voice echoing throughout the empty shack. "In the room. Will there be blood?" 

Remus didn't look at her, but nodded. "Some." 

Ana turned back down the hallway and stepped towards the door. With every step she took, her head began to pound, and distant, echoing voices swelled through her mind. 

__

"How is he? Is he alive?" asked a frantic woman through her sobs.

After a short pause, a solemn voice answered. "Yes, your son is alive, and he will live." 

The woman broke down into unrestrained sobs of relief. 

The solemn voice spoke again, this time, more nervously. "Your son is alive Mrs. Lupin, and he will live, if that is what you and your husband want." 

Ana stopped at the door, resting her head on the dusty wood as the voices continued, a pit of horror growing in her stomach. 

__

"Sorry," came an astonished male voice, "are you suggesting that we might want our son to die?!"

The solemn voice spoke carefully. "Please, understand. Your son was not simply attacked by any random beast. Your son was attacked by a werewolf. Possibly several, we think. He has many bites. The toxin is running through his blood, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. He is a werewolf, and will be for every full moon for the rest of his life." 

There was stunned silence before Mrs. Lupin continued. "And you think we want to kill him?" she asked shakily. "To take his life?" 

"I urge you to take into consideration what being a werewolf means, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," the man replied carefully, his voice full of concern. "Your son will be outcast from most of the world, emotionally and physically, and the transfigurations are notorious for being incurably painful. For you, if you choose to raise him, you will have to learn to take your son - your five year old son - and to lock him in a dark, cold room on the night of full moons, and let him fend for himself. You will need to learn how to care for him in more ways than you do now. There are werewolves all over the world, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. People do live with this evil, but not one of them will admit it to be easy, or even pleasurable. I am simply offering you the choice to decide what is best for your son and for yourselves."

"My son will live, Doctor Keller!" cried Mrs. Lupin angrily. "My son may be a werewolf, but he will always be more than a werewolf. He is a human being! And if there is any monster here, it is you, sir! Get out of my house!" 

"Please, don't make this decision lightly," replied the doctor urgently. 

"I assure you," replied Mr. Lupin shortly. "We have not." 

With a breath, Ana stepped into the room. 

Visions flew before her mind as she examined the room from the doorway. Four and a half years of blood scattered across the room… the floors… the walls… the shredded bed…

__

An important looking man, surrounded by angry witches and wizards approached a tall man in wizarding clothes, and his wife, who stood behind him. "We will not have a werewolf living in our city. You will take that… thing… and move away at once, or be prepared to suffer the consequences." 

Sun shone in through the cracks in the boarded-up window, exposing deep, angry scratches in the walls and bite marks on the bedposts. 

__

A crowd of children chased after a small, scrawny boy in tattered clothing, throwing rotten vegetables at him as they chanted "WEREWOLF! WEREWOLF!" 

As the door creaked shut behind her, Ana came face to face with the deepest scratches of any in the home. Easily over an inch deep, they coated the back of the door, exposing the light oak coloring of the once darkly stained wood. A lump swelled in Ana's throat. 

__

A young woman sobbed helplessly in the dark hallway as she sat before a shut cellar doorway, resting her hand and face on it as hot tears poured from her eyes. A young voice was shrieking from the other side. 

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY! I'M SCARED!!!!!!! IT'S DARK!!!!!!! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!!!!!" 

"It's all right, love," she whispered through her sobs as she listened to him banging on the charmed door and scratching at it frantically. 

For a brief moment, there was silence. Ana watched as the woman lifted her eyes to the window at the end of the hall. The clouds began to part in the night sky as the young boy's uncontrolled cries and shrieks of pain filled the household. It was only seconds until a fierce growl sounded from the other side of the doorway, but to Ana, it seemed like an eternity. 

Footsteps approached and a male voice muttered a silencing charm. The sounds were no more. Mr. Lupin glanced down at his wife for a moment, before turning, and walking away quietly. 

Ana rested her head on the scratches of the doorway, lost in the misery of the place. She had never had any idea it was like this. Slowly, she turned to face the room one more time before she descended back to Remus. Guilt washed through her as she imagined his feelings, being in this horrid place. As urgent as the feeling was to run away from this place, she moved slowly, and reluctantly down the hallway, praying that the visions would cease. And so they did. 

Remus was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her, his eyes more lost than she had ever seen them, but at eye contact, he looked away, seemingly annoyed. 

"You've been having more visions," he muttered. 

Ana sighed and shut her eyes tightly. "My eyes are blue, aren't they…"

"And teary," he said quietly. 

There was a pause as Ana fought for words. "Remus… I-" 

"It's okay. You know now, I know you do. You know what I really am…" 

"I've known for a while!" she insisted.

He looked at her, her blue eyes radiant against the light from her wand. "You _understand._" 

Ana nodded, and sunk to the stairs. "I'm sorry I made you come here… I didn't know how much emotion was locked in this place…"

Remus sat next to her, leaning against the fragile banister gently. "You can feel it?" Ana nodded slightly. "Anger? That's the wolf…"

"No," she whispered, frowning slightly at him. "_Sadness_. It's so sad here… it runs through me, Remus… I don't know why… I guess it has something to do with the whole seer thing, but I can _feel it…_" She looked around as she rested her head on his shoulder. "The dust, blood and claw marks don't help either." 

"Yeah, the interior designer is scheduled to come on Tuesday," he smirked. 

She forced a smile as she ruffled his hair gently. "I'm serious! Maybe if you didn't have to come to such a drab environment, your transfigurations wouldn't be so dreadful."

He looked at her dubiously in response. 

"Okay, okay, fine," she muttered, looking around. She spun in a circle, getting a full glimpse of the living room. "Give me some light for a moment," she said. 

Remus moved to her side and with a snap of his fingers, held three swirling balls of blue flames in his hand, giving light to the room. 

"Show off," she smirked as she extinguished her wand and looked around. "The dust has to go," she muttered, and with a wave of her wand and well-executed charm, the floor went clean. Remus gave her an impressed look. She continued to look around. With another charm, she summoned all the pieces of the sofa to the side of the room, and tried to put them in the correct places. "Oh dear…" she muttered, evaluating the finished product. "We're just going to have to transfigure a new one." 

"We?" laughed Remus.

"Well you have seen my most unfortunate transfiguration skills, no?" 

He smiled and nodded givingly. "But, Ana, it's a lost cause! It's the Shrieking Shack we're talking about, not some weekend remodeling job!"

She shrugged as she smiled and took a half-eaten cushion off the sofa. Setting it on the floor, she stared at it momentarily before contemplating what to do. Suddenly she smiled, and transfigured it.

"A rock?" asked Remus, looking at the large rock before her curiously.

"It was supposed to be a beanbag," she smiled through her disappointed sigh.

He grinned and pulled out his wand. He promptly corrected her. He would have to correct her many times as she remodeled the Shack's living room, not only after her attempt at more beanbags, but when her "table" turned out to be a small artificial tree, and when her "chair" just plain blew up. But the candles she got right, and she placed them all over the room. It took her nearly two hours of charming, transfiguring (and Remus's corrections) until she collapsed into the beanbag (which was still rather firm) and grinned. 

"Not a bad place you got here, Mr. Lupin." 

Remus couldn't help but smile. The place was completely different. It was a _home._ It was a _living room,_ with furniture and a fresh coat of stain and a well-swept floor. He could still look at the shredded and bloodied staircase and know where he was, but if he searched his soul, he could look at the decorated room in front of him, and smile. Of course, the transfigurations and spells would wear off by the next full moon, so there was no fear of the wolf destroying it. So he could honestly enjoy his surroundings in peace. Somehow, he felt that maybe if it was still the same dismal shack, it would have been just as wonderful. He glanced at Ana. 

"I have a pretty good decorator," he replied. 

* * * * *

It truly is an extraordinary emotion: _pride. _Remus would always smile and cheer up what few friends he had when they got down on themselves. Peter, more than the rest of the group (having grown up under particular circumstances), often became down on himself. He was weaker than the rest of the group. He was slightly overweight. Girls generally avoided him. Remus would always be there for Peter. Simply by saying a formerly missed compliment, Remus could boost his self-esteem, even if just for a time. He was good at it. His parents (his mother in particular) had always made a habit of trying to raise Remus's self esteem. But it was two different worlds, to try and raise the self-esteem of a person with solvable problems, and to battle the feelings of futility. 

Yet, Ana had both covered. She could make both Peter and Remus feel better with nothing more than a smile. _"Doesn't it even bother you a little that I'm a werewolf?"_ asked Remus on the way back to the castle, her hand tucked in his as they stepped through the ankle-deep snow. 

__

"Does it bother you that you're a werewolf?" she asked in return, squinting against the sunset, which spread a soft, hazy glow across her face, giving her deep brown hair a goldish hue. 

He looked at her, shocked. _"Of course it bothers me!"_

"Why?" she asked simply. 

__

"Because people are always afraid of me, or treat me differently…"

__

"-No, Remus, why does being a werewolf bother you? Screw everyone else, if it was just you, what would bother you?" 

He thought for a moment, baffled. _"The pain."_ He decided finally, though there was so much more. But _pain_ summed it up completely.

She nodded, squeezing his hand tighter. _"Then yes, I am bothered because you're a werewolf, Remus. I'm bothered because you're in pain."_

He blinked a few times, trying to argue something useful, but they just walked, their footsteps crunching through the snow as the sun set behind the castle. 

He loved to argue with her. Most people could argue that good arguments led to good "make ups," but with her, it was different. She would win. Almost always, she would win, or at least say something so profound, that it immediately made Remus feel better about himself. _Himself._ For so many years, he was the wolf… it was a part of him. James, his best friend since the beginning of his first year at Hogwarts, loved him like a brother. He loved Remus and cursed the wolf. But Ana, Remus realized, smiling, as he stopped, and watched the last few beams of golden sunlight turn into shadows across her face as he kissed her, loved not only him as a person. She loved him, wolf and all. 

__

"What was that for?" she smiled shyly, in the aftermath of his kiss. 

__

"For me," he said, a quiet, restful smile playing on his lips.

Yet pride remains an extraordinary emotion. Time mends it. A moment destroys it.

…Moments usually brought on by one particular person, that is…

Remus and Ana were standing in the main door way of the castle, taking off their winter cloaks and stamping their boots on the carpet when they heard a voice. 

__

"Pssst, Lupin." 

Both Ana and Remus looked up, searching for the voice. The grand hallway was deeply cloaked in shadows, as the house elves hadn't lit the candles yet. But Ana could make out a tall, slim figure dressed in black, slinking behind one of the pillars. She rolled her eyes. 

"What do you want, Snape?" she frowned. 

"A moment of Lupin's time," he sighed, coming out from behind the pillar. 

She raised an eyebrow, still expecting some snide comment to come flying from his mouth. "You're asking, now?" she asked, confused. "You usually just -"

"_Can it,Guardian,"_ he growled as he approached Remus from outside the shadows like a snake from its den. He wore an unnerving smile, which concerned Ana greatly. Any smile on Snape's face, unnerving or not, would concern her. "This is between me and your boyfriend, here. Why don't you go look in some crystal ball, or something…" he said, never taking his eyes off Remus. "Or better yet," he added slyly, "why don't you go and try to make peace with Berenice again. I'm sure she'd _love_ that." Ana had tried to apologize to Berenice shortly after the Yule Ball. Unfortunately, she found herself hovering 10 meters off the ground in the hall outside the library for the next two hours until someone was kind enough to remove Berenice's levitation charm. 

Remus shook the snow off his cloak, unconcerned to the way Snape was acting. "Whatever you want, Severus, you can say it to her, too," he sighed. 

A twisted smile came over Snape's face. "I was just going to offer you something you might be interested in…"

Remus looked up, slightly curious. 

"You see, I've been watching you very, very closely…" Snape said silkily. "And I've noticed… certain things… if you know what I mean." 

Remus looked calm, but he spoke hoarsely. "What sort of things?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied innocently, "The pale shade of your skin… the bags under your eyes…shabby robes…your tendency to detach yourself from others… Ah yes, and most importantly, your mysterious disappearances every so often…"

Ana and Remus exchanged a glance. "What's your point?" asked Ana sharply. 

Snape ignored her. "And look at those scars… my, my…." 

Remus dug his hands under his cloak sheepishly. "Get to the point, Snape," he said, visibly agitated. 

"My point, Lupin," he hissed, "is that I've figured out just what is going on with you…" 

"Remus, let's go…" said Ana, taking his arm and pulling him away. 

"_And I want to help,"_ Snape added coolly. 

Ana and Remus stopped, startled. 

"You want to _what?"_ Ana asked, shocked.

"How can you possibly help?" frowned Remus angrily. 

Snape shrugged again with innocence that did not suit him in the least. "It's just that your family does have money… I've seen the way your parents dress in the Alley. You're from a mildly respectable family, Lupin, but look at you. Shabby robes, all torn and tattered like your pale skin… and then there's the bags under your eyes. I can help you Lupin," he said, taking a step closer to them. His voice was hardly a whisper. "I can get whatever it is you use, and for a fraction of the cost… so you don't have to squander your parents' money. You might be able to afford new robes! And I could fix it so that the stuff doesn't give you those bags under your eyes, or maybe even put a little color in your skin…" 

Remus frowned in utter confusion. "What the bloody hell!?" he exclaimed, but Snape just continued. 

"And if you can't pay on time, I won't leave scars… I'll just increase the interest…" he said, smiling devilishly, his black eyes shining against the darkness. "What is it that you use, Lupin? Mushrooms? Willow moss?" He leaned closer. "Muggle crap?" 

Ana couldn't contain herself anymore. She started cracking up. Even Remus smirked. "No… Snape… no… You've got it all wrong." 

He blinked, startled, but then smiled again, patting him in the shoulder in an awkward gesture. "I didn't think you were into the stronger stuff… but you are full of surprises aren't you…"

Ana snorted, cracking up a little louder than before. 

"I'm not on drugs, Snape," muttered Remus, shaking his head, relief striking across his hazel eyes. 

Snape blinked in confusion. He glanced quickly at Ana and the quickly back at Remus. "OH, of course you're not…" he said, winking and nodding, backing away. "No, no… you would never go on drugs… they're wrong… so _terribly_ wrong…" he nodded, still winking as he stepped back. But in walking backwards in the darkness of the room, Snape tripped down the short staircase of the main hallway, tumbling down three stairs and to the marble floor with a 'SPLAT.' Something round rolled out of his pocket, like an oversized marble. Remus moved to go and pick it up as Snape got over his initial daze. Examining it, he sighed. 

"You want to explain this?" he asked Snape. 

Snape, standing quickly at the rush back to reality, flushed red and snatched the ball out of his hand. "None of your concern!" he snapped angrily, spinning on his heals, and gliding away in a hurry, his black robes swooshing behind him. 

Ana was still giggling as Remus looked up at her after Snape left. "What was that?" she said, smiling. 

"A rat," he replied. "It's a listening device. He was recording our conversation." 

Ana almost died laughing. "He wanted to get you confessing to being on drugs!"

Remus nodded, though grimly as he moved towards the grand staircase. Ana caught up with him, giving him a playful hug from behind. "My Moony… I couldn't even imagine you drunk, let alone stoned or high." Suddenly her eyes became wide with Sirius-mischief. "You'd be damn hilarious drunk, you know that?" 

He frowned. "Moony?" 

"You like it?" she smiled. "I've been looking for a nickname for you." 

He frowned further. _"Moony???"_

"What's wrong with it?" she gasped, her deep brown eyes laughing. 

"Well, it's certainly not "_Sex God," _or _"Rambo"_…" he joked.

She smiled. "Moony suits you just fine." He just shook his head (sighing) as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower. 

After a while of silence, he spoke. "He's going to find out, you know." 

"Snape?"

"He's coming up with theories now, and pretty soon he's going to find the right one…" 

"And what difference will that make?" 

"He'll tell everyone… get me kicked out of the school…" 

"Dumbledore won't let that happen," she sighed, her fingers toying with his. "And even if the World does know, Moony, I will still be here." 

Memories floated before Remus of a time long passed. Of being chased by neighborhood children, spat at by full grown witches and wizards, and kicked out of village stores with his parents. He held her hand closely in his. He could feel himself changing every moment that he was with her. Normally, he would be concerned. He would run to James and Sirius and Peter and Lily and spill his guts, telling them everything and trying disparately to come up with a way to hide what he really was. 

But as they walked slowly, her head resting on his shoulder, he found himself for the first time in his life, truly and completely, and unlike any other time, _not caring. _If the world were to turn against him, Ana would still be there, smiling, and holding his hand. And even if he was not fully convinced, and even if his worst fears still plagued every waking moment of his life, he could still close his eyes, and she would be there. 

After all, pride is an extraordinary emotion. Time can mend it to its fullest. And a single moment can destroy it. But Love? Love can heal it.

And love can be found in the oddest of places…

* * * * *

James had just fallen asleep that night when he felt someone shaking him roughly. 

__

"James! Wake up!" Sirius's voice hissed. 

He opened his eyes and rolled over to find a very groggy Sirius standing over him, the lines of his normally playful face now deep with concern. James reached for his glasses at his bed table and was about to ask what was wrong when he heard another voice in the room. 

__

"Please… help me…. HELP ME!" 

James looked up at his friend. "Another dream?" 

"Third one this week," nodded Sirius as he looked over at Remus's bed. He was tossing and reaching out for something in the deep of his nightmare. Peter was sitting up in bed, looking at him warily. 

"What are we going to do?" he asked James and Sirius quietly, his voice heavy with nerves. 

"We should wake him up," James said simply, getting off his bed and walking across the room to Remus's side. He watched him thrash his arms out wildly as he cried out in his sleep. "This one seems worse than the others…"

"I heard you're not supposed to wake up someone who's having a nightmare," squeaked Peter quietly.

"That's sleepwalking, Peter," grumbled James impatiently. Peter kept quiet. 

"Well we have to do something!" insisted Sirius going over to James's side and staring down at Remus. His fingers were bent at contorted angles as he reached for something, a strained and fearful look displayed across his pale, sweaty face. 

Suddenly a knock came at the door. It opened slightly. "You guys still awake?" asked a female voice as she peaked in. It was Ana. Seeing them awake, she stepped in, carrying one of Remus's books. "Sorry, I just wanted to give this back to …." 

She stopped short. She inhaled sharply as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Geez, it's cold in here…" she said, visibly shivering. 

Sirius, James and Peter looked at her. It was never cold in their room. In fact, it was usually stuffy. Sirius glanced quickly at Remus before stepping up to Ana, taking the book and leading her back towards the door gently, but swiftly. "Ana, it's after hours, you can't be here. You really should…." 

Sirius stopped as he stared into her eyes, letting the book fall heavily to the floor. Even James, despite his location several feet away from her, could see it. Her eyes glistened a brilliant blue in the dim candlelight. 

"Ana… your eyes…" he said in an awed whisper. 

"What's going on in here!" she asked in a sharp whisper, looking around with visible agitation. "Something's wrong…. I… "

"Can feel it?" asked Sirius, eyeing her up suspiciously. 

Suddenly, Remus's voice echoed through the room loudly. _"STOP! WAIT! PLEASE, NO! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Sirius dodged around Ana and shut the door. Ana skirted over to his bed. "Remus?" she asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper. He continued to flail his arms, reaching for something that only he could see. Ana could help but notice how lost he looked as she sat on his bedside. And his pain… fear… she could almost feel it. In fact, she _could _feel it. Feelings of despair were washing over her for no apparent reason. Fear was one thing, but aimless fear was another. It wrenched in her chest, quickening her heartbeat and almost bringing her to tears. Yet, she was calm and concerned about Remus. "Oh Moony," she sighed as she brushed the hair out of his face gently with her fingers. It was sweaty and slicked back easily. "I'm here, Remus," she whispered in his ear as she leaned over to kiss him on the temple. He started to calm slightly as she ran her hands gently over a scar on his right cheek, continuing to talk to him quietly. Sirius moved to sit on the other side of the bed. Again and again she ran her hands along the scar as she felt her fingertips growing warmer… hotter…to the point of burning pain. But something held her to it- a magnetism she couldn't explain as she began to grow drowsy. 

She hardly remembered wearily collapsing to Remus's chest. The next thing she knew, she could hear Remus. 

__

"Ana…" His voice was strange, and distant. It was hoarse and dry, as if he had been screaming or without water. Yet, his voice was relieved as it echoed through her mind. She opened her eyes to find herself standing among towers of fire and darkness, herself no longer dressed in snoopy pajama pants and a tank top, but a beautiful, flowing, white dress. Towers of flames lifted around her. Flames of fire and a darkness so deep that it nearly took her breath away. And before her, on a mound of sharp, dagger-like rocks lay Remus, crumpled into a tiny ball, covered in dark smudges, burns, and scrapes. His eyes were no longer a golden hazel, but a dark, lost, dull brown as he gazed up at her, panting slightly. 

"I knew you would come for me," he smiled with exhausted relief, closing his eyes, and letting his head rest on the pointed stones under him. "I knew you wouldn't forget me." 

Ana knelt down to try to help him, letting her hands hover over him in confusion as to what she should do first. "Remus," she gasped, shaking her head in horror, "What is this place? What happened to you?" More and more she was filled with such a terrible pain as she looked at him. His eyes opened again as he looked past her at something above them. 

"I knew you loved me enough to come here," he smiled drearily, gazing upward. 

Ana, almost afraid to take her eyes off him as they sat in the fiery pits, followed his gaze. High above them, a white light shone brightly as giant faces appeared. James…. Sirius…. Peter….Lily…. all faces of those he loved. Some Ana recognized, others she assumed were relatives. As she sat, lost in Remus's despair, she gazed at the images as they laughed and taunted, glared and spit, or most terrible of all, just disappeared. 

"Where is this, Remus?" Ana asked. Of course, she already knew. The fire didn't burn her, there was no heat. The images were beyond reality. She was in his dream. But where he was, she couldn't guess. Or she could, but wouldn't let herself.

He laughed. It was a cold, maniacal laugh that echoed through out the open abyss of flame and darkness. Ana was sure was only in his subconscious. "Why, Miss Anblick, welcome to Hell!" 

Ana shook her head firmly. "Remus, you're dreaming, and it's time to wake up," she said urgently, brushing her hand against his cheek. 

He gazed up at her, his eyes full of love and admiration. "You're so beautiful, Ana…" He reached up, and held her hand to his face. 

"C'mon, Remus," she urged him. She doubted he even heard her. "Wake up so we can get out of here, okay?" 

"Are you an angel, Ana? My angel?" His words were becoming slurred and more distant, as the fiery reds and yellows of their surroundings blended together. Everything swirled mercilessly into darkness. She could hear him calling out her name. "Ana… Ana…." 

"Ana!" 

"She's waking up…" 

Ana opened her eyes to see Peter, James, Sirius and Remus all looking down at her. The room was dim, sending dark shadows dancing across the top of the canopy over Remus's bed. 

"It's okay, Ana," said James gently. "Remus is awake now, see?" 

She forced herself to sit up, sending the blood draining from her pounding head. She looked around in confusion. "What happened?" she asked, trying to shake off the feeling of exhaustion that had washed over her. 

"You were sitting by Remus, and you just passed out…" said Peter quietly watching her warily.

She turned and looked at Remus, who met her eyes momentarily, and lowered them. 

"Are you all right? Maybe you should go to Madam Pomphrey," suggested James. He paused, uncomfortably. "Your eyes are really blue… It's almost creepy." 

"Oh, I'm fine…" said Ana, looking at Remus meaningfully. She couldn't have just imagined it… 

There was a pause in the room as James, Sirius and Peter looked from Ana to Remus questioningly. 

"You sure?" James asked nervously. 

Ana nodded. "Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He frowned wearily. "Ana, it's after 1 AM." 

"Please?" 

They exchanged a moments glance. He sighed as he got off the bed. "I'll be back," he said to the rest as he and Ana walked down the stairs to the Common Room. It was abandoned, as expected, and they sat across from each other by the fireplace. Shadows flickered off their faces as Ana gazed over at him. 

"Was I really there? I was really in your dream?" 

He nodded. She sat in silence, trying to figure out what she had done. 

"And I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my dreams from now on," he said suddenly, his voice laced with unexpected bitterness. 

Ana looked up, startled at his sudden hostility. "It's not like I _wanted_ to get inside your head…" 

He frowned deeper. "That's it!" he said, almost shouting. "You're going to Dumbledore and Pyrre _tomorrow, _and you're telling them everything. You're losing control Ana… no… you _never had it to begin with._ You're getting stronger, and you need to learn how to deal with it." 

Ana couldn't help but raise her voice. "Why are you getting so upset about this? It was an accident!" 

"You were unconscious for nearly five minutes _after_ I woke up! We were about to take you to Madam Pomphrey! You could have killed yourself!" 

"Killed myself?" she laughed. "Whatever, Remus." 

"Whatever," he said, mocking her angrily. "Ana, you have got to start taking yourself seriously!" 

"Remus, give me time…" 

"Until what? Until you're in a coma in the H-wing?" 

"That'll never happen." 

"You don't know that." 

Ana just stared at him, letting the openness of the Common Room swallow them in silence. "Remus," she started gently, "Why were you in Hell? What was going on?" 

He threw his hands up in weary frustration. "Changing the subject…"

"Answer the question," she said firmly, anger blazing in her still bright blue eyes. 

"You want to know? You really want to know?" he gasped bitterly, the lines in face deepened by the fire lit room. "Cause werewolves _GO TO HELL, Ana. _So I'm afraid. Imagine that." 

Ana flinched. She had read it in the DADA book. Denial was a very covert emotion. "No, Remus…" she whispered, going up to him, and trying to wrap her arms around him. "Just legends…" 

He pushed her away gently, but held her, his hands tight on her shoulders, at short distance . "Ana, I'm sorry," he said, lowering his voice to a staggered whisper. "I'm sorry you had to see that…my dream… you never should have seen that… I never wanted you to see that…" 

She looked up at him, wide-eyed with seriousness. "You're not going to Hell, Remus… I'm not letting you," she said softly, but firm enough that for just one short moment, Remus believed that just by saying it, she had made it so. But by the circles that were forming under her brilliantly blue eyes, and the ones that were undoubtedly forming under his, he found reality once more. 

He sighed as he kissed her forehead and stepped away. He sat down on one of the tables, letting his legs hang limply. "Let's not worry about that right now… we have to figure out what you're going to say to Dumbledore…" 

She looked up, startled. "That'll come in it's own time, Remus… please…." 

He shook his head. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow, with or without you." 

She took a step towards him. There was a certain dullness in her watery eyes as she gazed at him from her position about a half a room away. "Remus, don't do this…" 

"Ana, when I was up there… when I woke up… when I found you lying next to me unconscious…" He paused for a lack of words. His eyes shone deeply in the firelight as he slid off the table and walked to her, taking her hands and wrapping them it in his. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life Ana…" he smirked. "And that's saying something! I don't want to lose you…I….."

There was a pause as Ana looked at him wide-eyed. She knew what he wanted to say, but to her disappointment, it came out differently. 

"…I don't think there's anyone who understands me quite like you…" 

Ana lowered her eyes. "Remus, please let me do this in my own time…" 

He pushed some of her soft, dark hair behind her ear. "It's for the good, Ana… You've helped me so much since we first met. I want to help you, but I don't know how. _They_ do, Ana! But they can't help you unless they know…" 

She looked at him. He was perfectly content with the decision. She shook her head in astonishment as she pulled her hands away and took a few steps back. "I can't believe you're going to do this…" 

"You've kept them in the dark long enough." 

Her voice surpassed whispered pleading. It was a normal volume, but it shook and echoed with anger in the dark room. "Remus Lupin, I am asking you nicely, _please,_ don't do this." 

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, stepping up to her and gently taking her shoulders into his grasp. 

She stepped out of his hold quickly. "_Nothing._ It's just no one's business, and it's not your decision to make. Remus, stop."

His arms dropped to his sides wearily. He looked at her for a moment, calculating, analyzing… and the things that Remus did when trying to figure out what to do. 

Finally, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Ana. No. I'll tell him after breakfast. You have until then to decide to do it yourself." He stopped to watch for a reaction. She gave him none. 

"Goodnight, Ana…"

She didn't answer. 

* * * * *

The crystal blue sky shimmered into a warm golden glow as the sun rose early the next morning. Ana watched dully as she lay on her bed, hearing some of her roommates starting to stir. In the back of her mind, she dreaded what Remus was going to do. She knew that he was serious, and that his intentions were good, but she felt so relentlessly angry. Yet, that thought wasn't the one to keep her up all night. 

"_Werewolves go to hell!"_

His voice echoed through her mind as she tried desperately to gain some sort of comprehension or grasp on the concept. Even in her memory, she could still hear the eerie calmness in his young voice. Unfortunately, her memory brought her back to his dream. She kept seeing him laying at her feet, smiling at her as if he knew all along that she would come. 

"_Are you an angel, Ana? My angel?" _

Ana closed her eyes as the sun became brighter, filling the room with its harsh boldness. She tried to quiet her mind, tried to stop the visions, but they just kept coming. The memories haunted her without pity, even after losing an entire night's sleep. 

She was the first one awake and the last one out of bed as she showered and got ready for classes. Lily would give her suspicious looks every once and while. Ana could feel her stares. But she never said anything. 

Walking down the steps to the common room, Ana was disappointed to find that she was still nearly the first one down there, despite her stalling. She was not surprised to find Remus waiting for her, his hair scrupled and his face unshaven. He looked just as lovely as she did, obviously having lost a night's sleep. Butterflies lurched in her stomach as he looked up at her, his tired eyes both loving and apologetic. He had not changed his mind. 

"You coming with me?" he asked, cutting the silence of the room directly, albeit gently. 

Ana looked at him dully. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, accomplishing nothing but giving Remus an expressionless glance. 

"Ana, please… come with me. It'll be all right, I promise." His voice was quiet and coaxing as he tried to smile. He looked too guilty to smile properly. 

Finally, Ana sighed. She had the idea stuck in her head all night. She raised her head and set her shoulders as she shook her head silently. 

Remus's eyes dropped to the ground as he nodded. He didn't say anything, but Ana couldn't help but feel like she had disappointed him. She didn't need to remind herself that she probably had. 

* * * * *

Oddly, she didn't feel anything until Dumbledore took a seat next to her in her divinations lesson that morning. It was almost as if it was being dealt with, and that Ana had nothing more to worry about. But as Dumbledore studied her quietly, she couldn't help but feel very small and pathetic. 

"Ana, I think you already know that I spoke with Mr. Lupin this morning." He took her downcast eyes for an acknowledgement, but neglected to say anything more for quite some time. Ana knew he was waiting for her to respond, but somehow, she just couldn't find the words. 

"I believe," he said, breaking the endless pause with his gentle and solemn voice, "that Mr. Lupin did a very, very commendable thing." Ana rolled her eyes. "You don't think so?"

She laughed a bitter laugh. "With all due respect sir, people have tried to kill me before they had evidence that I was a True Seer. And now the truth is out. I might as well just put a target on my robes and walk down Diagon Alley." 

"And do you think, Ana, that if you do continue to hide the truth, Voldemort will just forget about you? You will remain a threat, even if you are just a seer." 

Ana looked at him sadly, her brown eyes untouched by the bright morning sunlight as it poured in the room. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one whose life is in danger. Either way, my life is in danger… now it's just going to be worse…." 

Much to her astonishment, he smiled. It was a small smile, mostly hidden under his long, white beard, but his bright blue eyes danced behind his spectacles. "You remind me so much of your father…capable of seeing so much, yet failing or refusing to see the positive." 

Ana groaned internally. This conversation was going nowhere. Dumbledore, sensing this, continued on, but kept his smile. "Ana, it is a fact that your life will never be as safe as a person of non-magical blood, living far from the terrors of Voldemort, or," he paused briefly, "as far from his terrors as one can be... But what are you going to _do_ with that situation? It can't be reversed until Voldemort is gone, and the closest we have ever come to that is when your father was in power. I could understand why you would want to hide from the world, keep your powers to yourself, but Ana, what good would that do?" 

She shook her head fiercely. "I can't control them, Professor, I don't know what I'm doing…" 

"You will learn. We will help you. I have already owled Kezia. She has agreed to come and assist us in our efforts." Suddenly, Ana felt very, very tired. It was one thing to explore her powers. It was another to have a Guardian standing over her shoulder. "Remember, Ana, she was once in your shoes. She knows what you're going through. She can give you what neither Professor Pyrre nor myself can." 

Ana looked at him questioningly. "Guardian Lessons?"

"Much simpler. A person to relate to." 

* * * * *

The more time that passed, the more Remus paled with worry as he gazed at Ana's empty chair in Advanced Potions. She had, as of the second semester, joined their class, meeting and far exceeding the knowledge needed to pass. She even challenged Snape in her ability and understanding. She loved Potions. It was one of the many things Remus couldn't begin to comprehend about his girlfriend. 

As Professor Stikupas prodded through the lesson, and the clocks on the stone wall '_ticked' _away quietly, Remus became increasingly agitated. He couldn't help but feel he had done the wrong thing. He reasoned with himself, reminding himself of all his motives…._to help her…to encourage her…that he cared enough about her to do this…_ but as the minutes passed, and Ana's seat remained vacant, doubt began to take over. 

When Ana finally did enter the dungeon, the class was well over half completed. 

"Miss Anblick, where in God's name have you been!" barked Stickupas. He liked her. Everyone knew she impressed him. He was sincerely more bark than bite, at least when it came to his prize students. 

She held up a piece of parchment in her hand, which he summoned immediately. He read it after it floated in his hand and nodded with acceptance, although grudgingly as she moved to her seat.

Remus looked at her quietly. She looked tired, moreso than their meeting earlier in the day. She sat immediately to his left, along a shadowy wall. Remus couldn't get a direct look at her face or her eyes. He tried, but then the realization dawned on him that she was purposely refusing to look at him. He leaned back in his chair with frustration as Professor Stikupas's voice suddenly changed from its normal gruff drawling to a booming proclamation. 

"_AND FINALLY,_" he began, "You have the esteem pleasure to be assigned your final project today." The entire class groaned. "QUIET!" he snapped. "You will work in partners on a special project of your choosing for the rest of the semester. In the library, you will find a book entitled _1,000 of the Most Common and Yet Inanely and Ridiculously Complex Potions Created Since 1 AD. _Your assignment: choose a partner. Make a potion of your choice from the book. Learn everything there is to know about that potion, and write an essay on it. 90 inches of parchment _minimum from each person…" _He eyed the class up dubiously. "A _Kindergartner_ could do it. Are there any questions?" 

Silence whirled through the room, aside from the constant _'creaks_' let off by chairs as students began to turn to make eye contact with their best friends, mentally making their plans to work together. Remus spotted most people trying to look at Ana. She had been in the class less than a month, but everyone, even Slytherins knew that working with her would pay off in a high grade. And as talented as Snape was, he wasn't one for teamwork. Even James and Sirius were shooting glances her way, though she appeared to be lost in thought, staring vacantly at her desk. Remus tried to ignore her. 

Professor Stikupas's voice boomed over them. "When I call your name, tell me who you would like to work with. First come, first serve basis, and no changes, unless you come and talk to me personally… better be a damn good reason too…" he summoned his clipboard off his desk. He began at the beginning of the alphabet, of course. 

"Ana Anblick?" 

She looked up, startled. Everyone stared at her, most smiling, some trying to look attractive. Some Slytherin boys had resorted to rolling up their sleeves and flexing their biceps in her direction. She straightened in her chair as she looked around. She glanced at Remus, who made no move to straighten up. He simply raised his eyebrows in smug apathy. 

She raised an eyebrow of her own to that. 

__

"Miss Anblick! Who will you work with?"

The next few words that came out of her mouth were by far the most shocking, most disturbing and utterly horrifying words Remus, or anyone else, could imagine, and see as how they sat in the smelly pits of the dungeon, that was saying something. She smiled sweetly. 

"I will work with Severus Snape." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

What's this? Sine Nomine actually writing a cliffie? NO WAY! Lol, read and review, please. 


	8. Well Intentioned

****

Title: Domino One (7/?)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Off the top of my head, the rest of this chapter is free of other outside sources.  
**Author notes:** I understand that the so called "Curve" grading scale is not used in the British School Systems and elsewhere. I make reference to it in the beginning of this chapter, and to clarify this terminology, I will explain it. BASICALLY, in the American school system, SOME teachers use a system known as the CURVE to grade their students. In this, if in a class of thirty students, the highest grade on a particular assignment is 70%, the teacher may opt to add points to the students' papers, seeing as how the test was apparently difficult (it's not that easy, but you get the basic idea). However, if 29 students get 70% and even if just one student gets a 95%, the teacher may look at the good grade and say, "Hey, this person STUDIED, and got a good grade. I guess it wasn't so hard after all." Then the curve will either be altered to slightly improve the majority of the grades, or it will be cast out all together. (Hence, the person with the high grade becomes known as a "curve wrecker.")

Chapter Seven:

****

"Well Intentioned"

****

"Little star, where have you been,

For life is weighed with dark and sin.

And when from the sky you take your light

You add onto the shadowed night.

And if life rests on a needled pin

Shall you close your eyes again?"

The pandemonium that followed was certainly to be expected. The class burst into droning groans and hushed whispers as they turned to stare at Ana, who sat quite placidly -even attentively - at her desk in the middle of the commotion. James hissed over to her from across Lily's desk, his face greatly paled in the dark dungeon. 

"Ana! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Lily touched her shoulder, ignoring James. "You're joking, right Ana?" Her smile was hopeful, but faltering. 

Ana smiled and shook her head. "No, I meant what I said. I want to work with Snape." 

"But, what about Remus?" Lily asked, gazing past Ana to the figure on her right. There was some uncomfortable glimmer in her eyes. Ana could tell that she had learned about the last night's happenings.

Remus responded quickly. "Ana can work with whomever she wants." It was a short response, just enough to let Ana clearly know that he couldn't care less who she worked with. Meanwhile, up at the front of the room, Severus Snape was nearly in hysterics.

"I WILL NOT WORK WITH HER!"

Professor Stikupas, a man of nearly twice his body mass, glared at him, his eyes livid. "Sit down, Mr. Snape!" But Mr. Snape wouldn't sit down. He went up to the podium and said something to the professor that was drowned out by the whispers in the classroom. Finally, Professor Stickupas sighed, and motioned for Ana to approach. 

Remus watched, although discretely, as Ana stood and walked gracefully to the front of the room. She looked at them curiously. The room turned and watched, quieting immediately as Professor Stickupas asked Ana something in hushed tones. Snape just glared. Much to Remus's surprise, she smiled, and nodded. Then she turned to Snape, and whispered something. Remus wished he had a camera near him, as Snape paled. His eyes grew very, very wide as he listened to her. Professor Stickupas smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and pondered Ana's mumbled explanation. When she finished, the professor raised an eyebrow at Snape, who looked between him and Ana in a daze. Finally, he nodded, stunned, as he moved back to his seat. Ana smiled as she moved back to hers. The class went dead silent as their gazes followed her.

"Well then," chuckled an apparently amused Professor Stikupas, "Sirius Black?" 

Sirius blinked as he exchanged a glance with James. "Yes, sir?" 

The weary Potions master sighed. "Who will you work with?" 

__

"You're joking," groaned a Slytherin fifth year from the front of the classroom as the rest of the students erupted once more into agitated murmers. "You're actually going to let Ana and Severus work together? Professor, that's totally unfair!" 

"The curve's not still in effect, is it?" squeaked Peter hopefully. 

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew," muttered the professor, "and if you ask me, it will be an incentive to all of you to work for a good grade for once. Now Mr. Black, your partner!" 

As the last minutes of class ticked by, the echoey dungeons rang with "_curve wrecker," _and some other rather nasty names geared at Ana. Sirius, who was sitting behind Ana, tried to get her to talk to him, which she did, but not about her decision. She just smiled. _"I want to work with Snape," _was her claim, and she seemed to stick by it very well. 

By the end of class, when Remus resorted to working with Peter (as usual), he had had enough. While he rushed out of the dungeons to wait in the corridors, Ana took her sweet time, stopping to talk to Professor Stikupas. His laughter could be heard just as loudly in the hallway, as was in the Potions room. It burned Remus as he waited impatiently. 

When Ana stepped out of the room, she was met with five of the most bewildered faces she had ever seen. Remus stood in front. 

"Brutal final, huh?" she smiled in greeting, though her smile to Remus had a hint of acid behind her dark eyes. 

__

"Snape?" Lily busted out loudly and suddenly, unable to keep it in any longer. 

"Well, he is the best person in the class," shrugged Ana. 

"Ana, you could run circles around him in Potions," frowned James, nearly ready to strangle her. 

"You do know he's been trying to get at Remus for the past, what… _four and half years?" _Sirius freaked out. 

"Uh huh, and?" Ana blinked. 

__

"Snape?" gasped Lily again, still unable to find any other words. 

"Well, who did you think I was going to work with?" she asked. 

They all looked at her dully. They glanced at Remus, but they didn't even bother answering. Even Sirius's playful eyes were dark. He just smirked with annoyance, and shook his head as he squeezed Remus's shoulder with camaraderie as he turned to walk away. James followed, as did Lily and Peter, both pausing to give Ana a second glance. But within seconds, Ana was left alone in the dark corridor with Remus. 

It corridors on the dungeon level were always dark, save for the torch lights which burned all day and all night, but even these were sparse, leaving dark, shadowy gaps. Remus stood not far in front of a torch, darkening his face, and providing a fitting silhouette around him as he gazed at her deep in thought, his hand in his pockets as they always were when he was trying to solve a problem. Her hands rested behind her back as she gazed at him, simply waiting for him to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. It didn't take long. 

"Are we even?" he asked quietly. "I turned you in to Dumbledore, and you go and work with Snape? Like some sort of torture to me? Because if you're trying to upset me, it's not going to work." 

"It already has," she muttered, smirking slightly. "But that wasn't my intent." 

Remus laughed. "Like hell it wasn't!" he spat quietly. 

"It wasn't!" she insisted. "And some day, you're going to thank me." 

"For working with Snape?" he scoffed. "I hardly think it'll be that memorable."

Ana frowned and walked past him briskly. "You're such a smart ass sometimes." 

He followed her swiftly. "Me? I'm the smart ass? Oh, bloody hell, Ana I- " 

They both stopped short, letting the conversation die in the echoes of the stone corridors. In front of them stood a silhouette of an all too familiar figure. Kezia Doppelle, and Dumbledore right behind her. 

"Hello Ana," she said shortly, her face gazing from her to Remus, tense with concentration. 

Ana felt her throat go dry as she swallowed and glanced at Dumbledore. "This soon?" 

Dumbledore nodded, gazing at Remus with a meaningful glance. "This soon," he answered to Ana as he turned to extend an arm towards the steps at the end of the corridor. "Professor Pyrre is expecting us." 

Ana didn't move at first, until she found Kezia reaching out and placing a slender hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from Remus, still gazing at him with wide-purple eyes until she turned and followed behind Ana. 

Remus watched on, immobile, until they disappeared from sight. 

* * * * * 

No one spoke until they reached the top of the Divinations Tower, nearly a full five minutes later. Ana moved directly to her normal chair by the window without greeting Professor Pyrre. The elderly woman was so excited by the sight of Kezia, she didn't even notice. 

"Kezia! Darling! Welcome, welcome," she giggled excitedly as she hobbled across the room. The Guardian smiled, lighting up her entire face she bent over to hug the old woman. "And how are things at LeBab?" 

"Splendid as always, Professor," she smiled. "But why don't you and Professor Dumbledore go and bring some more tea up?" she asked. 

"Oh, Kezia, child," laughed Professor Pyrre, "we have plenty of tea of up here!"

Kezia glanced at Dumbledore meaningfully, who nodded. "Come along, Charlotte, there's always room for more tea." 

He led her to the door, and the last thing Ana heard was an old voice from the corridors. _"Well if she wanted me to leave, all she had to do was ask…" _

Kezia heard it too; she was smiling as she took her seat in the easy chair across from Ana. Taking out her wand, she summoned a tray of tea from the cabinet, which came and sat on the window sill between them. "Tea?" she grinned, her purple eyes twinkling.

Ana shook her head. 

Kezia glanced at her briefly as she poured herself a cupful. "So?" 

Ana shifted nervously as she picked at her nails.

Kezia sipped her tea quietly as she looked out the window. "Dumbledore told me what happened," she smiled. "It must be very difficult to keep something like this a secret, though I suppose you have been doing it all your life." She paused for Ana to respond, but no reply came. "He also says you're afraid." 

Ana thought, before resting her head against the back of the chair. "I am," she said, holding her head a little higher. 

Kezia smiled into her tea. "So you've just had the one attack so far?" 

The words burned. _So far._ "Yes," she replied. "At Hogsmeade." 

"They never tried to get me at Hogsmeade," nodded Kezia in recollection. "Too public, I think. The tried to get me in muggle territory. I was on holiday in Spain with my family, and when I was swimming in the ocean, some death eater-animagi tried to attack me in the form of a giant squid. She got caught in the coral, I got away. Though it was a bit of an inky mess…" 

Ana frowned as she stared at her. It took a moment before they both smiled.

"Okay, I'm lying," she nodded. "But I have been attacked before, Ana. When I was your age, too… You have every right to be afraid." 

Ana looked at her curiously. A certain depth to her eyes told Ana that she was telling the truth. "Were you hurt?" she asked. 

Kezia nodded. "Not as serious as you were, but a nasty gash on my side. The second time, it was a broken foot."

"Second time?" Ana asked. 

Kezia nodded, staring into her tea. There were only two. Two in the entire time I was at Hogwarts. They stopped after I was 18, though." 

"Then you saw the attacks coming?" Ana logically guessed. 

But Kezia shook he head slowly and ponderously. "I was under the circle's protection. They have protection charms that the world hasn't even learned about yet. No one has been attacked while under the protection of the Circle."

Kezia's bright purple eyes seemed distracted as she broke eye contact. Ana stared off into the fields outside of the castle, which were bathing in the noontime sun. 

"So I guess my point is, Ana," she continued slowly and gently, "is that you have every right to be afraid. But surely you know that you're safe here. Voldemort can't touch you while you're at Hogwarts. And after a short time, if you want, you could join the Circle, and you'll always be safe. You'll be able to go where ever you want, and never fear …" 

Ana shook her head. "I'm not a Guardian." 

Kezia smiled into her tea again. "Of course not…" she laughed. 

Ana frowned. "I'm serious. I can't see _anything._" 

"What happened last night?" Kezia asked innocently, though her face was bright and her eyes were laughing. 

Ana shut her mouth as she remembered Remus's dream. She shuddered slightly. She shook her head as she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. Feelings of being trapped and cornered washed over her suddenly, as agitation set it. 

"Ana," Kezia said gently, "calm down." 

Ana looked up to see Kezia sitting in her chair tensely, watching Ana with concern. 

The Guardian noted Ana's glance and explained softly. "Different Seers see things in different ways, Ana, and I _feel_ things. I can pick up on your emotions, just as if they were my own. You're clearly upset, I can see that. Try to relax. I'm sorry I upset you." 

Ana, startled, forgot her agitation and just watched Kezia as she relaxed back into her chair.

Kezia forced a smile, though her eyes held a new sympathy than they had previously. "Let's not talk about the Circle anymore, okay? Or even divinations. If you want to bring it up, fine. But I won't. How does that sound?" 

Ana raised a doubting eyebrow, but nodded. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"Oh no," Kezia laughed. "But it's a very unique experience to take on someone's emotions, especially when they are so strong." 

Ana bit her lip as she thought about Remus's dream and the emotions that washed over her before she fell into his dream. They were so contrasted to what she felt. She glanced at Kezia who was placing her teacup on the silver tray. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I know." 

Kezia glanced up. A small smile played on her lips. "You know?" 

Ana nodded, smiling slightly. But that was all she said. 

* * * * *

Kezia didn't stay more than few minutes, to Ana's relief. They talked about many things: Ana's adjustment to the magical world, the new spring line robes from Abercrombie and Witch, and books (though Ana was disappointed to find Kezia's knowledge of literature did not even come close to matching Remus's). But true to her word, Kezia never said anything about the circle, Ana's father, or anything regarding divinations. Although Ana kept her suspicions, she sincerely appreciated the change in conversation. 

Ana stepped through the Gryffindor Portrait to be blinded by the afternoon sun, pouring in from the window across the room. It was a beautiful day, and most people had resorted to spending their free hour out on the castle lawn, building snowmen and the like. But at a table in the corner, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily all sat, pouring over books. 

"Focus, Peter," frowned James, as he read from a ragged, brown textbook. He pointed to it. "Read it again." 

A very dismayed Peter glanced down at the book with a sigh. 

Lily spoke gently. "You know, this is really difficult. I don't know how you're going to do this. It's like reading Centaur to me…" 

Ana frowned and walked across the room to look over Peter's shoulder. The book in front of him was filled with complex transfiguration equations and tables. She studied it for a moment before taking a seat next to him. "Tell me those aren't the fifth year equations…" Being as poor as she was at the subject, the book was probably the most frightening thing she had seen since Sirius's nasty blow with a bludger in the last quidditch match.

"No," muttered Sirius, who was resting his chin on his arms wearily. But he didn't say more. 

"Well, then, what are they?" she promted. 

"Little surprise for Remus," muttered James. "We're working on it for his birthday." 

"You're going to transfigure something for him?" smirked Ana as thoughts of a golden watch, a bucket of galleons and other valuable items crossed her mind. 

"They've been working on it for years," nodded Lily, staring blankly at the book. 

"You're joking," laughed Ana. 

James looked at her very steadily. "No, Ana. Some of us actually care about him." 

Ana's smile faded. "That was a cheap blow," she muttered. 

"Nothing like what you did," Sirius replied under his breath. 

Ana looked around to all her friends. Few met her gazes. "Maybe," she said with steady anger, "you might want to consider that I'm not working with Snape to be mean or hurtful. I might have a reason for all of this, if you would trust me!" 

"Or maybe you're trying to get back at Remus for telling Dumbledore you've been hiding your powers!" retorted James, standing. 

Ana stood as well, meeting his glare. "You know what? Fine. Believe what you want to believe, James." She turned to go. 

"Well, maybe if you told us why you want to work with Snape, it would be easier to accept," Lily offered gently. 

Ana turned back just enough to look at her. Lily's pale face was almost pleading as her green eyes searched for answers. Behind her, Sirius, his head still on his arms, looked at Ana intently, and Peter, beside her, gave her a glance of overwhelming sympathy. But James, his face still hard and uncompromising, looked doubtful. 

Taking a deep breath, Ana shook her head. "I think you're just going to have to trust me on this. You may not understand right away, but you will someday." She glanced directly at James. "You might even thank me," she said quietly as she stepped up to the girls' dormitory. 

* * * * *

Though no one brought up the subject of Snape again, it took a while before things went back to normal between Ana and the rest of the group. Ana and Remus were a different story. A week had passed before he had even wanted to speak to her, and February had finally arrived. But conversation still wore thin. He did try to just accept that Ana needed some time to cool off, but he had long since given up on trying to convince himself that maybe he was at fault. Logic (and his friends) told him otherwise. He blamed her stubbornness, and though it hurt him, he let her do whatever she wanted to do. 

Not to say, however, that this was an easy task. 

It was a Monday, two days before his next transfiguration, and he was sitting in the great hall with everyone else. Sirius has brought down his chess set, the two of them were engaged in a perilous game. Peter watched on over his Potions assignment, and Lily and James were absorbed in flirting with each other. Every once and a while, Berenice, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by the burly Slytherin quidditch team, would shoot him a seductive smile, as she, and the rest of the school, had heard about the nasty shock in the fifth year Potions class and had assumed the worst (-or in her case, the _best)_. 

With every day that passed, Remus was beginning to assume the worst as well. But a small, mysterious, magisterial voice would remind him that he always knew it would never work out, him being what he was. 

Even then, there were days like that particular Monday, when he would realize that he was in deeper than he at first realized. 

It was almost four o'clock when a dusty gray owl swooped into the great hall. Everyone looked up towards great bird, but most would look away as soon as they realized it wasn't theirs. It swooped down gracefully, and dropped a package on the chess game that Sirius and Remus and Remus were engrossed in, sending pieces everywhere. 

"Bloody hell," muttered Sirius as he reached to pick up the scattered pieces and the owl sent a triumphant 'hoot' his way. 

Remus glanced at the package in front of him (after sending a mean glare to the owl), and finding it was addressed to him, picked it up. "I was going to win anyway," he joked with Sirius as he broke the twine easily with his werewolf strength. Sirius just laughed shortly as he picked up the pieces from under the table. 

Unwrapping the package, he found himself looking at a book. It was powerfully thick and heavy, and bound with a bold, leather clasp. He ran his fingers over the golden swirls on the cover, which read, "_The Complete Theatrical Works of William Shakespeare."_ Opening it, he found a note on the inside cover. 

__

"To my grandson on his 16th Birthday - even if it is a month early!"

"Grandma Dionne," Remus grinned to himself as he thumbed through the book. 

Sirius looked up eagerly, as did Peter. "Grandma Dionne?" he exclaimed. "Did she send any of that cake stuff?" 

Remus laughed. His grandma was famous for sending him various pastries and cakes (the lot of which was eaten by the two gentlemen who sat goggling at him now). "Genoise? No, not this time. Maybe on my real birthday." Looking back down at his book, he found himself staring at _Hamlet. _Smiling, he looked up to where Ana would usually be sitting, but found an empty chair. The smile fading, he put his book to the side. "How about another game, Sirius?" 

Ana had, of course, opted to spend her free hour working with Snape in the dungeons. 

* * * * *

Kezia came again on Tuesday and was waiting for Ana when she finally hiked up to the Divinations Tower after lunch. It was a bone-chilling day beyond the walls of Hogwarts, and though charms were set up against the towering windows of the Divinations Room, a draft seemed to follow Ana wherever she went. For the first time in months, Ana gladly accepted a cup of tea. 

"How are classes?" asked Kezia. Conversation between them was growing thin. As Ana enjoyed not talking about the Circle of Sight, her supposed Guardianship and all other relevant subjects, she always knew what was in the back of Kezia's mind (as well as her own). 

Ana shrugged. "I might make it up to a 4th year level in transfiguration by April, if I work at it hard enough." 

Kezia smiled. "Transfiguration was always my specialty -well, besides divinations of course. You're father's too, if I remember correctly." 

Ana looked up from her tea. "Really?" she asked, confused. "I'm not so good at it." 

Kezia nodded. "Never met him, of course, but I've heard. He was famous, after all." 

Ana gazed out the window. They were heading quickly into a conversation that they both had been avoiding. Kezia changed the subject. 

"But you know the trick with McGongall, right?" smiled Kezia. 

Ana blinked. "Sit in the corner and try not to be noticed?" 

Kezia laughed and shook her head, sending her soft, flowing blonde hair swaying from side to side. "No, that never works with her. Always sit in the front row, and ask a question every chance you get, even when you know the answer." 

Ana snickered. "You're not serious." 

"I am!" Kezia insisted. "As long as she knows that you're actively participating, she'll leave you alone. Oh, and I know it's tough but be sure to make eye contact with her." 

Ana grimaced as she shuddered. "I swear, I can't look at her for too long without laughing! She has this _enormous_ pimple on the side of her nose. Sometimes I think- " but suddenly Ana stopped. A funny feeling swept over her, similar to the feelings she had in Hogsmeade… She couldn't explain it, but she knew that she had to stop talking immediately. She looked around the room. 

"Ana?" asked Kezia questioningly. 

Ana frowned at Kezia in confusion, but suddenly, it became all too clear. 

Professor McGongall stepped through the door of the Divinations classroom. Kezia smiled covertly into her cup of tea. Ana had to bit her tongue to keep from giggling. The protruding zit was still there, glowing as brightly as ever.

"Have either of you seen Professor Pyrre?" asked the professor urgently. They both shook their heads. 

"I think she said something about the tweezers…._teacher's_ lounge," said Kezia, correcting herself quickly as she blushed into her teacup. Ana tried to distract herself refilling her own cup, though her hand shook with suppressed laughter. 

"The professors' lounge?" frowned the middle-aged woman. "She never leaves this tower…"

"Zit's…-" Ana started, but coughed and started over. "_It's _amazing, I know," she said, her face tight as she pushed her lips together in effort to look natural." 

"No matter," muttered Professor McGongall offhandedly as she lifted a hand to scratch the enormous blemish. "I'll find her down there. Sorry to squeeze in." 

Ana physically put a hand over her mouth to keep from snorting. Kezia called after her as she left, though quiet enough. "Oh, It's been a _popping_ good time seeing you again, Professor!" 

They both snorted with laugher. It took minutes before the silliness passed and Kezia mentioned that she had to leave. But she promised to return the next day at their usual time. Ana nodded, perhaps a little more eagerly than in the past days. As she returned Kezia's wave as the True Seer exited the Divinations room, Ana decided that maybe Kezia wasn't as bad as she had previously thought. 

* * * * *

Remus tossed and turned that evening, as the nightmares tended to increase in the days and hours before a full moon. He woke up with a start, as he usually did, soaked in sweat, sitting up, suffering from a painfully rapid pulse, and reaching for something that could only be seen in his subconscious. He shuddered, as he muttered his notorious lumination charm, sending three balls of fire swirling in his hand. He glanced around the room carefully. Everything seemed to be in its correct spot. James, Sirius and Peter were all asleep. Clothes were strewn on the floor, except for James' robe, which hung neatly from the door of his wardrobe. A golden 'P' glimmered from his uniform in the dim light. As his heartbeat returned to normal, he ran his hands through his hair and threw the covers off him. There was a chill running through the corridors, or so he had heard. He was not-so-mysteriously tolerant to low temperatures, even if he was only wearing flannel pajama pants. 

Not bothering to step into his slippers, Remus exited the room quietly, shutting the door behind him with a soft _'click.'_ He sludged down the corridor steps to the common room, where he approached the water stand, poured himself a large glass of water and collapsed into one of the chairs by the chess table. Turning the chair, he placed his feet up on the back of the settee, enjoying the peace and quiet of the crackling fire in the very, very early morning. Just when the excitement of his nightmare was wearing off (quickly to be replaced by fatigue), Remus heard something. 

It was mumbling. So incoherent, it was, that Remus turned to look back at the Gryffindor portrait. Only his dorm-mates would be so crazy to sneak out at this hour; it was nearly 3:30 AM. But Remus knew they were asleep. He stared at the portrait intently, waiting for someone to pass through, but the mumbling died down and there was silence once more. 

Suddenly not so appreciative of the stillness, Remus held his breath to listen for the source of the noise again. But it was absolutely silent. Figuring he was going crazy, he took another sip of his water. 

-_But there it was again._

It was definitely a female voice, though he couldn't understand a word that was being said. He looked towards the stairway to the girls' dormitory, listening hard. Perhaps Lily and Ana were having a very late night study session. But once again, the noise stopped. 

Growing more unsettled, Remus glanced around the room for Peeves, or Sir Nicholas, or any other source of the noise. But the room was as empty as a Hufflepuff's head. Frowning in confusion, he moved to take another sip of his water. 

But suddenly, someone screamed, and jumped up from the opposite side of the sofa. Remus yelled out in surprise as he toppled over in his chair, spilling his water all over himself and shattering the glass on the hard, medieval stone floor. He scrambled to his feet (not even aware of his hand pressing into a pile of glass) and turned, glaring at the figure on the sofa. Of course, Ana was the last person he expected to see, especially in the state she was in. She stood, her hands covering her mouth as she glared back at him, apparently fighting a hyperventilation attack.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't do that!" snapped Remus, still quite a bit startled. 

Her eyes were as wide as sickles as she tried to calm herself down. "You scared the crap out of me…" she muttered between gasps. Remus glowered as he opened his mouth to say something but he shut it again. He watched Ana slowly sink down to the settee again, burying her face in her hands before pushing her hair out of her flushed, but pale face. She rocked back and forth slightly, still panting. 

He rounded the sofa with such worry that he forgot that he was supposed to be upset with her. "Are you okay?" he asked quieter than before, viewing her cautiously. She was covered in sweat. Motioning for her to wait a moment, he stepped up to the water stand and retrieved a fresh glass of water. "Here," he offered it to her. She accepted it, and guzzled it quickly, grasping the glass with two white-knuckled hands. Finishing, she handed it back to him, and reclined on the settee pillows wearily. "What are you doing down here?" he asked gently. 

It took her a moment to answer. "Transfiguration," she muttered, pulling a book out from under the pillow. She dropped it to the floor apathetically. 

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I know it's tricky, but is it really worth screaming at?" 

"I fell asleep," she murmured, resting her arm over her eyes and forehead. 

A pit grew in Remus's stomach. "Another dream?" She nodded from underneath her arm. 

He shifted uneasily. This was the longest conversation he had had with her since that miserable day in potions, and he didn't want it to end. The days had melted away the anger. He spoke gently, praying a silent prayer that she wouldn't run off. "How are things going with Kezia?" 

"Nowhere," she muttered sleepily.

He nodded, thankful that she hadn't moved. "Have you told her anything?" 

She shook her head from under her arm. A small flame of annoyance flared in Remus as he sat there, watching her reclining on the sofa. 

"Don't look at me like that," she said quietly, her arm still covering her eyes. 

Remus smirked slightly in wonder at the Seer sitting before him. Leaning over, he picked up her hand by the wrist and lifted her arm off her face. She looked at him in surprise, her bright blue eyes glittering with tears in the firelight. Remus's face fell as he reached for the tissue box on the coffee table in front of them. He handed it to her and she accepted it, though she didn't take any tissues. They simply sat for a long time, neither saying anything at all. They stared hypnotically into the fire until Ana spoke without saying anything at all; sitting up, she leaned into him and rested her head heavily on his shoulder. 

He felt how much she needed him, and he was sure she could feel his similar emotions. Without even stopping to think about the events of the past week, he rested his head on top of hers as he put an arm around her. He held her close in silence of the room, relieved to have her back in his arms again. 

"I'm sorry, Ana," he whispered in her ear. 

"What for?" she muttered into his shoulder.

"For telling Dumbledore about you, and getting you into the mess with Kezia."

Ana pulled back, and looked at him lovingly. "You're not sorry. You think you did the right thing." 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, then," he said insistently. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you after potions… you can work with Snape if you want to… I trust you not to tell him anything…" 

Ana smiled as she nestled her head back onto his shoulder. "I didn't work with Snape to spite you. I promise. But I'm sorry I overreacted," she shrugged. 

"Ah, so we were both wrong?" asked Remus. 

"Probably not," shrugged Ana, looking away. "But we're both sorry. That should count for something." 

Remus laughed quietly as he kissed her head, and then again. Ana cuddled back into his arms, sure that it was the best feeling in the world. "And here I thought we were perfect," she grinned. 

"Oh, we are, don't worry," grinned Remus. 

"We were just faking an argument to make everyone else think we were normal, right?"

"Absolutely," he agreed. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was still damp with sweat. His smile faded. "What did you dream about?" he asked quietly. He felt her tense in his arms, so he held her a little tighter.

"Horrible things, Remus," she said. "Absolutely horrible." 

"Tell me," he insisted. 

She shook her head. "You really don't want to know." He swore he felt her shiver, even in the warmth of the fire. He bent his head to try to look at her, but she looked away. 

"You know you don't have to put on the tough act with me, right?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ears, hoping to catch a glimpse of her eyes. He had rarely heard her scream before. Not like she did a few moments prior. 

"I'm not, Moony. Please, I just don't want to talk about it." But visions were coming into her head. It was the same and different vision she had been having of her father. But this time, there was that dream… the one she had had before her arrival at Hogwarts. That terrible, horrible dream….

__

She had been running… She didn't know where she was, but she was in tight, dark corridors that twisted and forked off in an illogical maze. Everywhere she turned, she found herself staring at a dead end. But there was always a way to go… always one way. Or at least she got that much. She never had time to look around. She was being chased. 

__

The footsteps behind her were steady and slow. But no matter how fast she ran, or how far away she thought she was, they were always there- right at her heels. Cruel laughter echoed through the hallway. "Why are you running? You don't even know where you're running to…" 

Ana squirmed and shook her head as Remus let go of her, slightly startled. The dream flashed before her eyes as she pressed her hands to her face frantically. _'Not this again…'_ she whispered, unknowingly outloud.

__

She darted from corridor to corridor, blocked by dead ends on the left and the right. 

"So beautiful… just like your mother…" the dark voice hissed.

Ana felt something touch the back of her neck, which only made her run faster, not daring to look behind her. Her side hurt. Her body ached. She ran, darting, twisting, whipping around corners as fast as they came, until she finally found herself staring helplessly at a large, dark stone wall. 

Ana had found a dead end. And the footsteps stopped behind her. 

"You're mine, Anblick…" 

"I can't do this…" Ana said, standing, her hands still on her face. "Stop!" she groaned at herself and whatever. But the vision did not stop.

__

Slowly, sobbing, Ana turned to face her fears. He was covered in blood, and just like before, he held something in his hand. It was a human head, dangling by its hair… Bright blue eyes… it was her father. 

But unlike the other time, the head looked up at her. "Credyn," it whispered hoarsely. 

At least Ana didn't scream this time. She knew it was coming, and she fought it victoriously. When the vision ended, she found Remus standing directly in front of her, his hands on her shoulders as he glared into her helpless eyes. 

"Ana, please tell me," he said in a quiet but firm command. A pit grew in his stomach as he fought to find something encouraging or witty to say. Something that would help. At least to get her to smile. Anything to cross the gap that seemed to have wedged between them. 

She looked at him wearily, and forced a weak smile. "It's a horrible, horrible dream, Remus. Something came between us, and we never spoke to each other again," she paused for a dramatic sniff. "I had gray hair…" she muttered. 

Remus continued to look at her steadily and even managed the tiniest of smirks. But his hazel eyes were steady and unmoving. His heart sank in his chest as his arms slipped off her shoulders and he looked away. She wouldn't tell him. 

Ana took this opportunity to walk around him to collect her transfiguration books. Kneeling down, she picked them up. The fire gleamed against her dark robes as she did so. Something on her shoulder caught her eye. 

"What the…" she muttered as she grabbed at the robe material, yanking the left shoulder piece out so she could examine it. Being unsuccessful, she undid the golden clasp at the front of her robe and slid the garment off. Dark blotches remained right where Remus had held her. She looked up at him. "Remus… what's-"

She saw it. Blood running on the inside of his hands. He stood there, completely unaware, as she rushed towards him, and turned his hands palm up. He nearly jumped, startled by the wounds. 

"Oh, dear…" muttered Ana, looking around frantically. Having nothing more than her own robes, she summoned the water pitcher (without spilling a drop, she congratulated herself in the very far back corners of her mind).

"The broken glass," he muttered to himself as Ana tended to his wounds. "It must have- _YIKES!!"_ he yelped as Ana poured half the pitcher of ice cold water onto his hands sending the blood temporarily streaming away and onto a puddle on the floor. 

"Lumos," Ana muttered to the candles around the room and they immediately sprang to light, illuminating the room as if it were midday. "Go like this," she muttered, stretching her hands out. He did so. She poked at the wounds as they refilled with dark blood, her face no more than inches away from his palms. "It doesn't hurt at all?" she asked. 

He shook his head. "Didn't really notice." He paused for a moment before continuing with slight pride. "High pain tolerance, you know." 

"Apparently," she sighed. "You've still got glass in there." She paused. "I can fix this, if you want, or you can go to Madam Pomphrey. I've learned a lot of medi-charms." 

Remus looked at her apprehensively. "You sure you won't turn me green, or something?"

Ana smirked dangerously. "Accio glass," she said, taking up her wand and summoning the small tiny of bloody glass out of his skin. He jumped. 

"That wasn't pleasant," he muttered as he prepared for the next round of ice cold water that Ana was ready to pour on his hands. After doing so, she smothered one hand in the thick fabric of her robes, and took the other in hers, palm up. She traced her wand across the wounds slowly as she healed them, hardly leaving a scar. It really sent a rather pleasant feeling through Remus's arm as she did so, and he relaxed slightly. 

Ana had already moved onto the second hand when Remus spoke. 

"You're so ready to help people," he said quietly, "but you won't let anyone help you." 

Ana paused momentarily before continuing with the healing charms. She didn't speak. 

"You can't go on like this, you know you can't," he added. 

It took her a moment before she nodded, not saying a word. 

Remus hadn't felt pain when he lodged the glass in his skin, and barely when it was summoned out. But what he felt in his chest with his next words almost hurt more than any transfiguration. "I can't help you, Ana. Not the way you need right now." 

Ana had just finished, and she slipped her hand into his. "You are helping, Moony," she insisted, looking away. "But you're right. I can't go on like this. I haven't had that dream for months, but it's back and it's worse. And my father…" she drifted off. She turned to look at him squarely. "I haven't had a dreamless sleep in nearly a week, Remus," she whispered, hardly audible over the soft crackle of the firelight. "I don't know what's happening to me." 

He kissed her forehead. "You know what you have to do." 

She nodded.

* * * * *

When Ana entered the Divinations Tower the next day, she was hardly surprised to see Dumbledore seated in an easy chair next to Kezia. She had, after all, requested his presence. And as for Professor Pyrre, she was just there as she nearly always was. Ana didn't care one way or the other. 

Kezia stood as she saw Ana, sending her beautiful lilac robes flowing behind her. "Good morning, Ana," she beamed as she always did, a halo-less angel. Dumbledore stood as well, his bright blue eyes twinkling with curiosity over his spectacles as he nodded to her in greeting. Professor Pyrre was busy organizing her bookshelf and took no notice. "How are you Ana?" Kezia asked, beginning their normal conversational routine. 

But Ana broke it. She motioned for Kezia to sit, her face blank, and her eyes wearing the dark shadows that came with the few hours of sleep she had managed to get. It was nearly nine in the morning. Ana had been up for almost six hours. Kezia sat slowly, startled, but inquisitive none the less. 

Ana didn't speak at first. She simply dropped her bag to the ground. Bending over, she reached into it, and pulled out a beautifully bound, leather book. She unclasped it, and handed it to Kezia. 

"I have been recording my visions for months," Ana started slowly, concentrating on her tight-throat words instead of her actions. "Of course, I have been having visions for longer, but it wasn't until Professors Pyrre and Dumbledore told me to start recording them that I actually did so." She paced as she spoke, avoiding the wide-eyed gazes that she was sure were locked on her. "I have seen it all," she said off handedly. "Everything from dark creatures to dark lords, to dancing vegetables." She looked up at a grinning Kezia with a smirk. "I kid you not. Check out November 15th." She glanced down at the book, idly turning pages but still kept her eyes on Ana, who continued. 

"I have heard voices that no one else can hear, and assume that I have read minds. I have felt emotions that were not my own. But visions," she said quietly. "I see so many, more than would fit in that book. I haven't had a dreamless sleep in over a week. There is not a day that goes by where I do not see a vision." She paused as she turned back to Kezia. "But you already knew that, didn't you…"

Kezia's baffled purple eyes laughed as she smiled. "I had my suspicions," she nodded, "but I haven't read your mind or your stars since September."

Ana turned her head to the side curiously as she stood tall, amazingly too calm. "Why?" 

"Because I couldn't," she smiled in return. "Once a Seer, a _True Seer,_ reaches a certain point, Ana, no one can read their stars, mind, or actions. Not even the completed Circle could accomplish that. The True Seer never initiates this, it's a natural action of your psyche that you're probably not even aware of. The only person who can truly read your stars now, Ana, is _you_." 

Ana blinked. The rest of the room was smiling slightly. Even Professor Pyrre had set aside her medial task and had moved to Dumbledore's side, wearing a revering visage. Slowly, Ana nodded. "So it's true then. I'm a Guardian." 

"And you knew that," countered Kezia. "Though your eyes are brown, you may someday take the title of the _Devinon Mansa._ That's the title given to the Guardian with brown eyes. A Somalian man named Tomas currently holds that title. And he has a successor, believe it or not. Her name is Elicia, and currently resides in Panama. But someday, Ana, you may take her place." Kezia grinned. "You may be the first Guardian in history to be 'third in line.' Hardly any of the Guardians have ever had immediate successors at all, let alone two." 

Ana bit her lip. "About the eyes…" She paused as she realized just how much she had been keeping from them. Dumbledore looked up over his cup of tea. "Kezia," she said slowly, closing her eyes, "Would you please say something into my mind? You can still do that, right? Just like you can feel my emotions?"

__

"What would you like me to say?" the voice spoke into her head. 

"That should do it," Ana whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. The audible gasps from around the room confirmed her now dazzlingly sapphire eyes. 

"Blessed Starkeeper," gasped Kezia under her breath as she stood and approached Ana, pale and wide eyed. She blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open limply. 

"The _Devinon Seeleum!"_ gasped Professor Pyrre as she skirted across the room and knelt at Ana's feet. Grasping her hand, she pressed it to her own, old forehead. Ana pulled it back immediately, and recoiled in confusion. She turned to Dumbledore, who was looking at her very strangely indeed. 

"What on Earth," she muttered as she stepped back against the wall, suddenly very flustered. She had been expecting some reaction, of course, but never this. Anger, surprise, shock, relief… Ana hadn't the first clue what to expect, but to see the old, indifferent professor kneeling at her feet in humble awe… this was completely unexpected. (This is not to say, however, that after months of being subjected to her tyrannical methods of teaching, Ana, behind her shock and other various emotions, wasn't pleased to see her so humbled.)

Dumbledore stood, and walked over to Professor Pyrre. He helped her stand up. Kezia had resorted to giggling and smiling uncontrollably, and even had tears in her eyes. 

"Don't you understand?" Kezia beamed. "Do you not comprehend what this all means? Ana, you're the one the world has been waiting for! You're truly the Seventh Guardian! The completion of the Circle… and …" she paused, the smile fading from her face only to be replaced by horror. All three adults glared at Ana, who backed up further against the walls. 

"What now???" she gasped, freaking out (just a little). 

"You're eyes," Dumbledore said, stepping closer. "They're turning brown again." 

Ana laughed in relief. "Yeah, they do that." 

"Why?" asked Kezia, joining Dumbledore at his side and staring into her eyes.

"You're asking me?" snorted Ana, feeling a bit crowded as she slid down the wall and around the group of bewildered onlookers. "That's just the way it is…whenever I do anything seer-like, my eyes go blue, but just for a while. Really rather annoying…" 

"It must be a charm," said Dumbledore, deep in concentration. 

"By who? And why?" frowned Kezia. Dumbledore gave her steady look before she groaned and smacked her head. "_Omri."_

"What about my father?" snapped Ana. It seemed whenever Kezia was around, she had something discriminating to say against Omri Anblick. Ana hardly remembered him outside of her visions, and be it purely instinctive or just plain emotional, she loyally loved him. 

"Do you remember him putting any sort of charm on you?" Dumbledore asked.

Ana shook her head. "My eyes have always been brown." 

"Do something divinitive," requested Kezia, anxious to see the blue eyes again. 

"It doesn't work like that," muttered Ana. "I can't control anything. When they come, when they leave… I don't do a thing." 

__

"We'll work on that," smiled Kezia as she spoke into Ana's mind. 

Dumbledore's face lit up as her eyes went blue again. "The Anblick eyes…" he whispered softly, his own blue eyes mysteriously distant. 

Ana shrugged. She couldn't even begin to think how her life would change from that day on. "Now you know," she said quietly. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. 

"Come," said Kezia, taking her hand, and leading her to the chairs, smiling a smile brighter than Ana had ever seen on anyone. "Let's talk," she said as they sat. 

* * * * *

They finally broke for lunch around one, much to Ana's relief. For nearly four hours, she was bombarded with technical questions about her dreams, visions, eyes, and any other obscure topic that seemed to be important to the bubbling, purple-eyed Guardian. She had descended half way down the main corridor steps, on her way to the Great Hall for some much needed sustenance (-it was pasta day, she reminded herself with a smile), when she remembered that she had an appointment with an inanely punctual student. She grimaced as she trudged to the library. She had wanted to kiss Moony before he left for the Shack that afternoon, but it became clear to her as she reviewed her schedule in her mind, that she would just have to be with him in spirit. It was school protocol, after all, that Moony report to the Shrieking Shack hours before dusk. Dumbledore, although gambling with werewolves and other dark creatures, did not gamble with safety measures.

Ana forced her most brilliant smile as she stepped through the library threshold. The smell of books, new and old, wafted passed her as she wove through the tables and shelves and found herself at a table in a dim corner of the room that Ana imagined was rarely occupied by students. Her classmate glowered at her as she sat, still smiling sweetly. 

"You're late, Anblick," snapped Snape as he looked up from the parchment in front of him. Books were piled on the chairs surrounding him, forcing Ana to sit across. That was fine by her. 

"Sorry, Severus," she sighed. "Seer business. You know. Gotta save the world and all." 

Snape ignored her. _Improvement,_ thought Ana to herself as she brought a notebook out of her backpack and searched for her quill. In the week since the potions class, Snape had shown promising progress in his attitude toward their project. Well, the project was a potions project, of course, and so his attitude towards the project was always rather optimistic (or as close to optimistic as one could hope to obtain from a Snape). So it was probably more accurate to conclude that his attitude toward his partner had improved from sheer loathing to one of dismal hatred. 

Ana could live with dismal hatred. 

She set her notebook out in front of him. "I worked out the first part of the equation here," said pointing to a series of chemical formulas at the middle of the potion. "Really rather intriguing, and-"

"You balanced it wrong," sneered Snape venomously. 

__

'Did not…' Ana protested in her mind. "Oh? Did I?" she asked innocently. 

"Yes, here," he said pointing to a spot, but then he stopped. Cocking his head slightly, he turned the book towards him fully and frowned as he read. Finally he whipped the book back to her. "Nevermind." He sat back in his chair with disdain as he regarded other parchments on the table with full concentration. 

Ana could almost see the steam pouring from his pale, wrinkled ears. '_And we're back to sheer loathing…_'

"It really is a brilliant potion," said Ana, changing the subject. "Do you really think it can cure any poison?" 

Snape didn't look up at her. "I don't know, Anblick. Want to test it?" 

She fought the urge to kick him (hard). "We'd have to make it first, and that will be tough if we don't figure out the rest of the equation." 

"Pity," he sighed. 

* * * * *

Sirius shook his head wearily after a long and blood curling session of Herbology. James and Remus (-who, much to everyone's delight, was in very good spirits) were blessed with the remarkably cunning idea to douse Sirius in honey during their lab assignment. Sirius, unfortunately, spent the rest of the period running around Greenhouse Number Three, closely pursued by a swarm of Sting Devils, rather large insects notorious for their five-centimeter-long stingers and their dangerous addiction to honey. _"Hold Still, Mr. Black!" _Professor Sprout kept yelling as she ran behind him, trying to disengage the swarm. But there was nothing, not even the girl on the cover of _Muse_ magazine, that would make him stop running from the entomological army that hunted him. 

Consequently, Sirius was now covered with sting marks (no thanks to Madam Sprout), and his mind was whirling in the desperation to come up with suitable counter-pranks. He was just considering putting Sigmund's Super Magic Epoxy® in Lily's lip gloss, as she always put it on before a hot snog session with James. He smiled to himself at the thought of a literally lip-locked stumbling into the H-Wing at the early hours of the morning (only after running into Filch). But in the back of his mind, he reminded himself that Lily had nothing to do with the prank, so he tucked the idea away for future reference. As for Remus, he thought about filling his bed with snow summoned up through the window, but that was much too easily fixed for Sirius's taste… 

He glanced in the library absently as he made his way towards the Hospital Ward, and kept walking. But not two feet passed the door, he stopped, and backed up. Peering in, he saw two figures in a dark corner. _Ana and Snape…_

Something twisted in Sirius stomach as he viewed the two sitting together, working diligently, deep in conversation. '_What are they talking about_?'

__

'Potions, you idiot,' he reminded himself. Ana had hardly been around at all the past week. Her argument with Remus aside, she had thrown herself full-heatedly into what appeared to be the most in-depth Potions final ever conceived. 

But he remained dubious. He had talked to Remus during a particularly boring History of Magic lecture immediately after breakfast. There wasn't a Gryffindor (or Berenice) who didn't notice that Ana and Remus were smiling again, and holding hands and kissing. 

__

"So you and Ana are back together? How did that happen?"

"Luck, more than anything," Remus whispered back with a grin. "We both apologized."

"She apologized for working with Snape?"

He shook his head steadily. "No. She claims that she isn't doing it to spite me."

"You believe that?" Sirius asked, doodling on his parchment. He looked up to see Remus nod. There was a certain brightness in his eyes that Sirius was just now becoming accustomed to. It suited him, especially when compared to the dull shadows that filled them before he had met Ana. Sirius paused in a moment of uncharacteristic hesitation. "Not just that. You believe that she won't tell Snape?" 

Remus glared.

Sirius shrugged. "Stupid question. Sorry..." 

But it still bothered him. Sirius loved Ana like a sister. She was always there to talk or to give some brilliant pointers on some of their most memorable "magical mishaps" (as the notorious four had begun to call them). It wasn't her trust that he worried about. It was Snape's strength.

Everyone knew that Ana was no dueler, and was weak in defending herself against any charm or spell (light or dark). And everyone knew that Snape was not one to be toyed with. 

__

'But she's avoided him this far,' a small voice reminded him. 

__

'Yeah,' he answered, not stopping to worry that he was having a conversation with himself. '_Lucky her.'_ He stepped into the library giving Madam Pince a cheshire smile as she looked at him (and the sting marks, and the honey that weighed down his thick, curly, black hair) with a wary stare. Sirius kept walking, grinning to himself at the memory of the reason why the librarian had always kept a close eye on Sirius, though he bypassed the chance to make more mischief. '_Maybe later…' _

Both Ana and Snape were so absorbed in their discussion that neither noticed Sirius slip behind an adjacent bookshelf and listen. 

"Isn't it obvious?" her heard Ana ask. "By using such complex proteins, it will take the body longer to break down than if using a basic carbohydrate carrier."

"But then the potion will take longer to take effect," mentioned Snape dully. 

"A lot longer, by the looks of it," added Ana quietly.

Sirius shuddered. He didn't even have to ask what carbohydrates were, or what it meant for them to be a "carrier." '_Potions…'_ Potions were not his friend. 

As if on cue, Snape spoke up again. "Why are you so interested in this potion, Anblick? Need a fast detox for your _Gryffindor Prince,"_ he spat. 

Ana laughed her usual, bell-chime laugh. "Yeah, that's it Snape. I'm going to mix this potion all by myself and give it to my drug-addict boyfriend, nevermind the twenty laws I'd be breaking…"

"So he is on drugs?" inquired the slippery Slytherin. 

"If you want to believe that, then by all means," she muttered. Sirius could hear her turning pages of her notebook. 

There was a pause before anyone spoke again, and Sirius assumed the conversation had ended as soon as it had begun. 

"So where is he now, Ana?" 

Sirius was startled by the use of her first name. Ana, apparently, was the same, as she paused before answering. 

"Eating lunch, I would imagine." 

"Really," he commented dully.

"Mmm hmmm," she acknowledged as the sound of more rustling pages took over. 

"Then what's he doing out there?" 

Sirius nearly jumped. Ana replied quickly. "Out where?" 

The sound of chairs scooting backwards scraped the stone floor on the other side of the bookshelf. Sirius peered through the gaps to see Snape standing and looking past Ana and across the library to the large widows that overlooked the property of Hogwarts. Sirius followed his gaze, as did Ana as she turned to see Remus and Madam Pomphrey walking across the lawn, leaving fresh footprints in the snow. Sirius felt his mouth go dry. They were headed straight for the Whomping Willow. 

Ana tried desperately to change the subject. "Severus, I …. Hey, look at that!" she gasped. Sirius saw her point to the parchment on the table, her face as ashen as the February sky. 

But Snape paid her no mind. He stepped around their table and walked to the window, wearing a frightening smile as he watched the pair move towards the far corners of the ground. The lawn was covered with small hills, one of which hid them from view as they reached the tree. But the Willow's towering branches were still visible, as they rocked and shook at the intruders. Snape watched with delight, bordering on a shadowy glee, as he saw Madam Pomphrey returning. Alone. 

"The Whomping Willow?" he turned to Ana, wearing a triumphant smile. Her mouth hung open as she fought for words. 

"No," she said, hardly audible. 

"Are you sure?" Snape asked with mock concern as a cruel smirk spread across his pointed face. He moved back to the table to collect his books. "I think I should go see if he needs anything, don't you think?" he laughed. Sirius clenched his hands tightly to keep from jumping out from behind the bookshelves. 

__

'Let him go, Ana…' he prayed to himself silent. 

Ana appeared to be at a loss for words. "It's not what you think. Severus, please, you have to stay. We're…. We're not done with this equation," she held up the notebook desperately. But Snape took out his wand and pointed it directly at her. 

"I don't _have_ to do anything, _Anblick._ Now be a good girl and step to the side." 

__

'Do what he says, Ana,' Sirius continued to pray.

Ana did so, slowly. Sirius could see her wide brown eyes staring directly into the tip of Snape's shiny black wand as he walked passed her. Even after he had snapped away, Ana stood, petrified and unmoving, her mouth still hanging open. Sirius stepped out from behind the bookshelf quickly, his jaw clenched in anger. 

"Are you all right?" he asked shortly.

She nodded, unblinking. "Dumbledore. We have to get Dumbledore. McGongall… _somebody…_" 

Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. "No, Ana, let him go." 

"_Stickupas…_" she muttered. "He's the head of Slytherin. He'll put an end to this. He has to. He-" 

"Ana," Sirius muttered a little louder. Her formerly unfocused eyes looked up into his quickly. "Let him go. He doesn't know how to get passed the Willow. He has no idea. He'll get smacked around a bit, and he'll be so scared, he won't go after Remus again."

Ana stared at him long and hard, looking for an argument. Finally she spoke. Her words were strained and her eyes full of worry. _"What the hell happened to you?" _she asked, looking at the honey and wound covered Gryffindor in front of her. 

Slightly relieved, he smiled. "Remus and James happened, that's what. But don't you worry about Snape. I'll keep an eye on him."

Suddenly, a horrified look came over Ana's face. "Eyes!" she gasped. "I have to get back! Kezia.. Dumbledore… oh no!" she freaked as she spun on her heels and smooshed everything on the table into her backpack sloppily. 

"Fine, just leave me here," sighed Sirius mournfully, though with laughter in his eyes. 

Ana paused to glance at him. "All right then," she nodded, and walked past him. Halfway to the door, she stopped and looked back with a solemn stare. "Take care of it," she said clearly, nodding out the window towards the Whomping Willow. She turned then and left. 

Sirius smiled slightly as he watched her leave, his anger temper beginning to fester over. '_Don't worry, Miss Anblick. It's already done.' _

* * * * *

Dumbledore was the first to notice Ana when she returned to the Divinations classroom, ten minutes passed the expected time. Her eyes met his own only briefly before she looked away. She looked a bit frazzled, he observed quietly, as she apologized repeatedly for being late. 

"Oh, not at all," Kezia waved her off, still wearing that enchanted smile. "Please sit." 

The headmaster studied the girl as she crept towards the chair. She returned his gaze only briefly… _nervously…_ before letting her eyes roam back to Kezia. "Do you have any more questions?" she asked.

Kezia shook her head and handed Ana the book of her visions that she had reviewed briefly over the lunch hour. "No, no more questions from me, Ana. It's your turn to ask questions." 

"Questions?" 

"Surely you have some things you would like to know? About your powers? About the Circle of Sight?" 

Dumbledore watched Ana play with her robes nervously, her brown eyes lingering out the window for a brief moment. "My _powers_," she said, as if considering her gift as a power for the very first time. "If I become as powerful as you think I will," she started slowly, "what will I be able to do?" 

"The question is, my dear Ana," replied Professor Pyrre with sickening adoration, as she stood loyally at Kezia's side, "what _won't_ you be able to do."

Dumbledore almost chuckled as he observed just a hint of annoyance behind Ana's calm visage. His companion, Professor Pyrre, certainly had quite reversed her feelings toward the girl since the discovery of the depths of her gifts. But he remained silent as Kezia answered. 

"Well, of course, you'll be thoroughly comfortable with all areas of divinations, from the most rudimentary skills, such as the visions and interpretations you are experiencing now, to the advanced gift of speaking and listening to the stars themselves. You will know more about the world -_the true world-_ than anyone else on the planet, save the rest of the guardians. You will prophesize, and dream dreams, and teach those willing to listen of what may happen, and what _must _happen to individuals, civilizations, and mankind as a whole."

"Fate," nodded Ana, trying desperately to soak up the information presented to her. "You know fate?"

The young woman before Ana nodded. "I do." 

Ana paused. "And the other five Guardians… there are five, right?" 

Kezia nodded again. "Six, including myself. They can discern fate as well." 

The young girl frowned. "Then what's so important about completing the circle? What's so special about being the Seventh Seer?" 

There was a gleam in Kezia's eyes that Dumbledore had never seen before. Almost as if her eyes were filling with tears, her eyes reflected the sunlight that poured in through the window as she spoke with restrained excitement. "What a seer lacks, a True Seer holds. What a True Seer alone cannot do, a group of true seers can. The completion of the Circle is the bringing together of the most powerful True Seers in the world, a force so powerful, that the inner eye is amplified, and we may see back to the beginning, forward by a year, forward by millennia, forward even to the ends of time, capable of knowing and seeing all things. Knowing and seeing what must happen to achieve the greater good."

"The greater good?" asked Ana. Dumbledore himself was even intrigued. 

"That everything happens for a reason, Ana, in the most unimaginably complex story that ever has been, or ever will be told." 

Dumbledore watched Ana's eyes glaze over. She blinked a few times. 

"I've lost you," smiled Kezia knowingly. 

Ana nodded blankly. 

"It's no easy matter to comprehend," Kezia acknowledged, though she seemed thoroughly comfortable with the concept. "But for right now, let's just start with this: The completion of the Circle means that we will be able to see so much, that we will know cures to diseases, solutions to famines, wars, and even the weaknesses and demises of such feared wizards as Lord Voldemort."

"We'll be able to defeat Lord Voldemort?" Ana did not try to hide her astonishment.

"We'll know more about him than even he knows. We'll be able to know what made him the way he is now. We'll know his favorite color. His daily routine. His favorite food. Together, as a force, there is virtually nothing that the Circle of Sight, in its completion, cannot see. We will have the ability to see and know everything unless it is hidden from us by the stars." 

"But, I only see small visions," Ana said quietly. I can't even do ESP cards correctly… I-" 

__

"Devi, credyn mê stymmyn syn, credyn na no devanyn." 

Dumbledore smiled at the sound of the Centaur language. He remarked to himself what a shame it was that it was so rare. It was intoxicatingly beautiful. Ana's worries seemed to be quieted for the moment at the mysterious, flowing words. Dumbledore watched as her face melted to one of ease, and then to one of astonishment. It reminded him of his teaching days, and the look students had when they knew the answer to a question, but couldn't put it into words. 

"Say it again," Ana said quietly, her eager eyes wide with intrigue. 

Kezia seemed to be expecting this. She smiled and said it again, slower. " Devi, credyn mê stymmyn syn, credyn na no devanyn."

__

"Credyn." Ana repeated, a mysterious smile growing on her face. Dumbledore watched her in confusion. Ana looked up at him as if he should be excited by the information. "It's Centaur!" She rolled her eyes openly as she groaned. "Of course it is! It would be, wouldn't it. Gah, I'm such an _airhead_ sometimes…"

Dumbledore nodded. "What does it mean?" he asked Kezia. 

"It means, professor-"

"Albus," he corrected her for the umpteenth time. 

"_Albus," _she muttered, "it is a verb. It means to _believe_. Also, although less often, to _trust_. It's part of an old Centaur Proverb. "First believe in thy stars; then believe in thyself." 

"Trust," Ana whispered off handedly, her eyes downcast in concentration. The headmaster watched in intrigue as the young student before him reached for her book of visions that lay at her side and started paging through it rapidly, grumbling all the while about her own stupidity. He glanced at Kezia who had moved to sit back in her chair and watch with quiet delight. He leaned over to meet her ear. 

"What is going on?" he whispered, watching Ana who had apparently lost herself in thought.

"She's been having visions of Omri since the beginning of the year. All he says is one word, if you can guess," she smiled. 

"Credyn?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's recorded several times in her book. She has been searching for the meaning of the word since October." 

"You didn't have any books on Centaur in the library," frowned Ana, who was apparently listening, though she was still reading from her book of visions.

"I should think not," chuckled Dumbledore. "No one, to my knowledge, has ever attempted to write a book on it. It's one of the most indecipherable and rarely used languages in the wizarding world, let alone the non-magical world. Hardly anyone uses it." 

"-Except the Guardians, and the Centaurs," added Kezia. 

"Credyn," Ana repeated to herself. "Trust. He wants me to trust myself…" 

"He wants you to believe in yourself," Kezia added. "To be quite honest Ana, your level of visions is well beyond anything I would have expected with such minimal training. It would appear as if your psyche is moving faster than your mind is willing to admit. You started having more in depth visions more frequently since you arrived here?" 

Ana nodded. "I assumed the magic around here influenced it…" 

"It had nothing to do with the magic. It had to do with your age and development. Your mind was becoming used to the presence of the inner eye, and allowed it to grow stronger. But your soul, I seems, wasn't ready." 

Dumbledore looked at Ana carefully, a brief pang of guilt swooping through him. "I feel I must apologize for making you go through all those divination lessons," he said to her. She looked up at him and shook her head. 

"I've actually learned a lot, whether I've been able to _see_ anything or not…"

"But you _have_ seen things, Ana," insisted Kezia. "Look at this book!" she exclaimed as she reached for the beautiful book that Ana had on her lap. "So much detail. And you've read minds Ana! You've been inside dreams, and tapped into powers well beyond what you should be capable of. Your father's right, Ana. _Believe." _

Ana's mouth opened and closed as she fought for the words. "Believe?" she finally asked, a small frown on her face. "Trust?" The frown grew more intense. "Kezia, these dreams… the one I recorded from last night… "

"I read it," nodded Kezia slowly. "What do you make of it?"

"Voldemort's after me…" Ana said very, very quietly. "Someday I'll be cornered, and …" 

"And yet your father still wants you to believe and trust." 

The young student dropped her eyes to the floor. "I don't know if I can…"

Kezia leaned over to Ana and put a slender hand on top of hers. "I know it's frightening," she said gently. "But believe in yourself, Devi. _Credyn mê stymmyn syn, credyn na no devanyn._ First believe in thy stars, _then_ believe in thyself."

Ana met Kezia's eyes. "But who knows my stars?" 

"There's greatness in you, Ana," Kezia said with soft excitement. "I knew it the first time I saw you. The Circle knew it the night we learned of your existence. We cannot read your stars, but they sing in a way that make us wonder just what you're capable of. And whether you'll prove to be an average Seer or the greatest Guardian of all time, there's something about _you,_ that we can feel. Something big is going to happen." 

* * * * *

Sirius Black lurked in the shadows of the main corridor, gazing out at the snow-covered lawn of Hogwarts, now bathed in golden sunlight in the last minutes of twilight. But one spot on the property was deeply darker than the rest as it moved towards the castle. It was Snape, of course. Sirius had expected as much and waited patiently. Even from a distance, he could see the deep lines of concentration on the young Slytherin's face. No one would argue that Snape was intelligent. The school was just waiting to see who would snatch the Head Boy position two school years in the future. It all came down to two students. James Potter and Severus Snape. 

Resting his head on the pane of a small window that accompanied him in his wait, Sirius pondered the chances of Snape being awarded the honor of Head Boy. He watched the Slytherin carefully. Even with his black, flowing robes tattered and blood dripping from open slash wounds on his unusually pale face, Snape held his head high, his black eyes demanding and his shoulders set. His wand was gripped in his long, knobby hands menacingly, though it rested at his side. Snape had everything that was expected from the long, proud, pure, Welsh and wealthy heritage in which he was brought up. _He would make a grand leader,_ Sirius remarked to himself. _He's got the power. If only he would just get over himself…_

But if anyone was smart, and lucky enough to find a counter bet, he would lay his money on James. He was, of course, a Gryffindor. Everyone would vote for a Gryffindor if the opponent was a Slytherin. Best friends since King's Cross, Sirius and James were one of a kind, except that Sirius would always insist (with rather popular support) that he was the better looking. But James had it all. He had the bloodline, the intelligence, the beautiful girlfriend, fame among the students, wicked good quidditch skills and the Hogwarts House. Yet, James had somehow managed to make it through the ranks with modesty. While both Snape and James would be excellent leaders, James had had his fair share of losses and (many times thanks to Sirius) black eyes. He had learned what it was to lose and to be wrong. He knew he had limits, even if he was a great wizard. 

And Snape? Sirius smirked to himself as he watched his poor classmate hobble towards the castle steps, still carrying his dignity and pride. Memories flashed through his mind of the countless pranks that they had pulled on the Slytherin through the years. It wasn't that he was weaker, dumber, uglier, less talented at quidditch, or any other normal reason for continuing their reign of antics. No, they continued with him, James's twin and complete opposite, because they could, and the only because he wouldn't let go. Every time a prank was pulled on Snape, retaliation would be brought on the Mauraders. Snape had done it all. He mocked Peter. He cursed Sirius and James. And, worst of all, though perhaps he himself did not realize it, he sought to destroy Remus. 

And sometimes, Sirius would wonder if Snape's spite for Remus had nothing to do with the quiet, intelligent, and uncompromisingly fair Gryffindor. Maybe it was just Snape's way of getting at James. It made sense. An old adage would say, _if you want to knock down a tower, destroy the bottom bricks_ _first._ Remus wasn't Snape's problem. He never had been. It was all in concept. For years, ever since Severus started investigating Remus's absences, he was plummeted with curses, warnings, pranks, and whatever else James and the Mauraders could think of to deter him. Perhaps it was their biggest mistake, by unintentionally letting him know that he was sitting on something big -something so big that the entire force of The Tower rested on it. Something that got a rise out of the Frightening Gryffindor Four. Something, as Snape realized, was the corner stone of their charades, and that worried James immensely. And perhaps it was through all this, that Snape realized that the mighty James Potter had a weakness. This was not about Remus. It was about James. 

Regardless, Sirius was infamous for his loyalty. Remus, James, Peter, Lily, Ana… it didn't matter to him who Snape was messing with. All he knew was that it was going to stop, and he was the one who was going to stop it. James wouldn't do it. No… he was too good. Too thoughtful. Peter would be too scared. Remus would be offended by the thought. But Sirius? Yes, he knew that he would be the one to do it. He had been sitting on the idea for months. Like his dad used to say to his mum, _"There's ohnley soo much ye can warn the lad before 'e 'asto see fer 'imself." _Snape had been warned, and now Sirius was going to commit the worst and best prank of all: he wasn't going to do a damn thing.

Sirius let Snape get to the stairway before he spoke up from the shadows. "Having a little trouble there Severus?" 

Snape whirled around, startled (although he would never admit to it). He glared, an unseen fire in his black eyes as he stepped towards Sirius slowly and methodically. "Where is he?" he asked. 

"He? He who?" Sirius grinned, still sitting on his window sill. "Dumbledore? In his office I would imagine… James? I would tell, but I promised Lily I wouldn't…"

"_Lupin," _he said, taking more steps towards Sirius. "I saw him disappear by the Whomping Willow…"

"And here I thought you got those scratches from your little Slytherin witch…" 

Snape stopped. A weary, challenging smile curled on his lips as he raised his wand to Sirius, who made no move of retaliation, nervousness, or interest. "Where is he?" he asked again, with just enough threat. 

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked quietly. "What is it about Remus that bothers you so?" 

"Just curious. Why do you care that I care?" He paused for a dramatic look of mock revelation. "Maybe," he said, his eyes as dark as ever, "just _maybe, _you know something. Of course you do. You hang around in that Gryffindor Rat Pack, you must know where it is that he goes, and what he does…"

Sirius moved to speak but Snape didn't let him. _"Stimmen…"_ he hissed, sending a truth curse flying from his wand with a blast of blue light. 

Sirius jumped out of the way just in time. He tried to disarm Snape as he ran behind a pillar, but missed by a meter. 

"Have you gone nutters?" grumbled Sirius as he peered around the pillar, momentarily forgetting that he had previously figured Snape to be a bit crazy since they first met. "There are professors everywhere!" 

Snape smirked that made Sirius's skin crawl as the anger that he had kept so well maintained began to boil. "No, no… I do believe they're all in the Great Hall… it's supper hour, after all." 

Sirius threw another disarming charm at Snape, only to have it easily blocked. Snape started approaching his position. Considerations flashed through Sirius's mind as he came closer and closer. 

"You know, you could just tell me, Black, and save yourself the pain." 

He was only just feet away when Sirius made up his mind. At just the right moment, he flung himself around the opposite side of the pillar, and lunged himself at the Slytherin, catching his chin with a swift and effective punch. Snape's head flew backwards in surprise as Sirius made a quick jab to the stomach. As Snape keeled over, searching for list lost breath, Sirius snatched his wand away with a flick of his hand. 

He stepped back as he watched Snape gasping for air, his hands on his knees as he bent over in pain. Slowly, he recovered, and glared at Sirius as he raised himself to a standing position. His black eyes flickered over the sight his wand in the Gryffindor's hand. Another smirk. Sirius nearly lost control at the sight of it. 

"What are you going to do now, Black?" hissed Snape, spreading his arms in a welcome and a challenge to any curse that he could throw. "Maybe throw a bit of dark magic my way?" 

Sirius took a step closer, his eyes nearly as dark as Snape's in the dim corridor. 

"Or one of your weak Gryffindor charms? A laughing charm maybe? Itching charm? You wouldn't dare throw anything heavier than that… you and your _good Gryffindor heart_. No, you wouldn't dare… I always knew none of you.. not Lupin, Potter, or that squib Pettigrew could ever do anything truly cruel."

Suddenly Sirius stopped. He lowered the wand he had extended. A broad, unnatural smile came over his face as he took Snape's wand, and threw it down the steps that led to the dungeons. Snape glowered as the sound of his wand clattering on the steps ascended up the stairwell. 

"Go get your wand, Snape," grinned Sirius. "Go get your wand, and get out of here. Go to the Whomping Willow, and find a stick. Lie down on the ground, and poke at the nob under the roots on the north surface. There you will find Remus, and all his Gryffindor _good heartedness._" 

At that, Sirius turned, and walked to the Great Hall, to enjoy his dinner in peace. 

* * * * *

__

Ana stepped into the Great Hall just as dinner was being served. Her eyes wandered out the large mirrors to see the full moon floating in the clear eastern sky. Her stomach gave a lurch, but she found her way to the Gryffindor table. She collapsed into a chair next to Lily. 

"Where have you been!" hissed Lily wearing a grin. "I've been looking for you all day." 

"You don't want to know," Ana muttered, reaching for the pitcher of water in front of her. "Why? Is something wrong?" 

"You and Remus! I want details from last night! You were so absorbed in him at breakfast that I never got the story." 

James laughed from across the table. "You don't believe my story?"

"What story," demanded Ana with a grin. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "He seems to think you two snuck off for a midnight shag in the Astronomy Tower." 

Ana laughed and shook her head. "No, sorry." 

"Didn't think so…" smiled Lily.

"It was actually on James's desk." 

James dropped his spoon. "Don't joke about that," he smirked. 

"Who says I'm joking?" retorted Ana, raising a laughing eyebrow challengingly. 

Lily snorted and conversation turned to the events of the day. Ana was just explaining about Kezia where Sirius made his way to his usual spot and plopped down next to James. "A good evening to you, Misses Anblick and Evans. And to you, Monsieurs Potter and Pettigrew," he added formally.

"Good evening, Mr. Black," smiled Lily at the properness that did not suit him one bit. "You seem to be in a good mood." 

"An excellent mood," he corrected her as he reached for the dinner rolls. Ana looked at him carefully. He had showered and seen Madam Pomphrey about the stings, and looked significantly better than he had that afternoon. But something was most disconcerting. Somewhere in his dark eyes, Ana saw some deep satisfaction, laced with the mischief that everyone knew in Sirius.

She smiled. "What are you up to now, Sirius?"

He looked at her briefly, but lowered his eyes, his face twisting in resistance to the grin that was playing on his lips. "Why, nothing, my dear Miss Anblick…"

"You only call me _Miss Anblick_ when you're up to something," she pointed out. But she (in her mind) dropped the subject. Her face grew serious. "Did you take care of Snape? Is he okay?" 

"What do you mean?" asked James, frowning slightly. 

Ana quickly explained the events from the library. 

Lily gasped as she put her hand over her mouth in horror. "_You let him go?"_ she glared at Sirius. 

"He didn't get passed the tree," he shrugged as he bit into a roll. 

"Well, was he hurt?" asked James, his Prefect badge glimmering in the candlelight. 

"A bit," nodded Sirius. "Nothing too bad." 

"Did you see him? Talk to him?" prodded James urgently. 

Sirius nodded. "We exchanged words."

"And?" replied James, not backing down.

"And what?"

"Did he ask about the Willow? Does he know? Did he…" 

"It's taken care of, James, settle down!" laughed Sirius. 

Ana cringed. There was something very wrong in his laugh. To anyone else, it would sound like a good-hearted chuckle. But it made Ana's insides curl. "Sirius," she began, "what aren't you telling us?" 

He looked at her, startled. "What?" 

One look at his eyes, and Ana was sure that something was wrong. Her eyes drifted out the window to the moon, which held a bright orange glow. Standing, she looked at the Slytherin Table. Snape was not there. 

She remained standing as thoughts from an unknown source spoke clearly into her mind.

__

"Go get your wand, and get out of here. Go to the Weeping Willow, and find a stick…"

"No…" whispered Ana, as she recognized the voice. Her eyes fell to Sirius, who was watching her. "Sirius, what have you done?" '

"What?" asked James, observing her bright blue eyes. "What is going on?" 

"Tell me I'm just being paranoid," Ana snapped at Sirius. 

Sirius set his fork down firmly and frowned. "Oh, go on, Ana. He deserved it!" But his frown turned into a smile. "Can you imagine the look on his face when he opens the door to the Shack?"

James almost fell out of his seat. "_What?"_

"You told him how to get passed the Willow?" Peter shrieked at him quietly. 

James stood up. He paced back in forth in front of the table, running his hands through his messy, dark hair. Finally, he just stopped, glared at Sirius with a fury Ana had never seen, and barking words flew from his mouth that never would have been expected from James, even if hell froze over. _"YOU SICK FUCK!"_

Heads from all over the Great Hall turned to see James as he grabbed Sirius by his robes and nearly dragged him out of the Hall. Ana chased behind, followed by Lily, and Peter (who had stopped to grab a dinner roll). 

In the hallway, things were more heated. Punches were being thrown as Sirius tried to defend himself. 

"_HE DESERVED IT!"_ he snapped at James. "What's the deal?"

James just glared as he tossed a punch at Sirius, this one hitting him squarely in the jaw. "The deal? _The deal???_ Do you have any idea what is about to happen to Snape? Or what has happened to him already?" 

"How long ago did you tell him?" Ana asked, not quite enraged enough to lose her sense of logic. 

"Right before I came into the Great Hall," replied Sirius, still glaring at James. 

"That was about three minutes ago," pointed out Peter. 

Something flashed through James's eyes as he grabbed Sirius and bolted for the main doors. Through the windows, they could see Snape making his way around the bend to the Womping Willow. He swore under his breath. Bursting through the door he shouted at Sirius as he descended the steps, Sirius's robes caught in his hands. 

"YOU ARE GOING TO FIX THIS," he snapped with the authority of his Auror father. 

"What do you want me to do?" shrugged Sirius at a loss for thought. "Look, he's almost there!" 

James glanced at the Womping Willow swaying its branches dangerously. Snape was close. He and Sirius bolted across the lawn, and Ana, Lily and Peter tried to keep up. "WAIT AT THE CASTLE!" James shouted to them. Ana and Lily slowed, but Peter stumbled forward. 

"WAIT!" he cried. "I'LL HELP!" 

"YOU'RE NOT READY!" James called back across the distance. "WE HAVE TO TRANSFORM! NOW!" 

Ana heard Sirius swear from across the lawn. 

"WHAT!? NOW???" he cried. 

James dragged Sirius towards the willow. "Yes, Sirius, _now. _And you sure as hell better pray that you turn into something big enough to keep a werewolf at bay. " 

James bent down to the ground, sliding across the snow and ice on his belly, catching a long, dead branch in his hand. He scrambled underneath the Womping Willow and stuck the branch into the roots, pressing the knot at the base of the tree, and opening the tunnel. 

"_Be something big be something big be something big…."_ Sirius whispered to himself frantically as he dove into the tunnel. 

James could never recall the next few moments in clear detail. He remembered darkness, and the light of Snape's wand, halfway across the tunnel. A short duel pursued as James threw stunning spells at Snape, missing and having them blocked. One of the few things James could remember was the maniac grin on the Slytherin's face as he walked backwards and blindly down the tunnel, dueling with James in the straight-shot tunnel, both of them bent over with the low ceiling. James scrambled closer and closer, hearing loud _THUDS_ coming from something big ramming itself against the door at the end of the tunnel. James could see the door before Snape. 

"STOP! SNAPE!" he remembered himself yelling. "SEVERUS, PLEASE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" 

But Snape had backed all the way against the door. Glancing over his shoulders quickly to examine what he had hit, he grinned darkly. "I've got the best of you now, _Potter!" _He reached for the door knob…

Suddenly something _whooshed_ passed James so fast it knocked him against the side of the tunnel so forcefully, that he tumbled to the ground. The glasses were knocked from his face, leaving him to look at a large black blur closing the gap as Snape slid open the door. _Was it the wolf?_ No… it was coming from the wrong direction…

Whatever it was, it tackled Severus over, and passed him into the house. Snarls and howling filled the tunnel as James retrieved his glasses and crawled towards the sounds. Snape was on his hands and knees in the door way, backing up on all fours, wide eyed. James lunged at him, and with some unknown strength yanked him back to face the direction of the Whomping Willow. 

"GO!" he shouted, pushing the Slytherin towards the door at great speed. 

A sharp 'YELP' and a canine whine cried out from behind him. Both boys looked back to see a pair of fierce yellow eyes glowing in the doorway, a horrific growl echoing through the earthen tunnel. 

"…run….. RUN!" cried James as he pushed Snape forward. Snape didn't need to be told twice. He ran for all he was worth, nearly bent over double with the low height of the earthen ceiling. James ran after him, and after them both, the Wolf bounded out from the threshold. The two students scrambled through the low tunnels hearing the wolf only meters behind. But they could see the door. The exit out of the Womping Willow. _Just a little further…_

But something caught James's foot. 

Falling to the ground with a despaired cry, James looked back to see a root sticking out of the ground. And passed that…. 

The wolf… His eyes glowing with dark rage as he growled and sprinted with blinding speed towards James. Frozen with fear, a small yell grew in the back of James's throat as he closed his eyes tightly in submission to his fate. But suddenly a barking sound filled the tunnel. James looked to see the black object- now distinctly a dog through the lenses of his glasses - hobbling speedily towards the wolf. But the wolf paid him no mind, besides a short, mean growl. The harsh yellow eyes turned back to James as the wolf left the ground in a mighty bound.

Everything moved in slow motion as the wolf pounced towards James, flying through the air slowly, it's fur moving back with the force of the jump… the body stretching to reach James in one leap… coming closer… reaching the top arch of the jump and descending… 

But the wolf cried out and jerked, suddenly, breaking its striding jump. It did indeed land on James, who was too petrified to scream, but it rolled off suddenly, falling to the ground in pain. Howls filled the tunnel as James, barely conscious, watched the wolf's legs elongate, hearing _'cracks'_ and '_snaps'_ of the bone and body. The howls became cries of pain as the fur receded and nothing was left but his classmate, groaning and dying by his side. 

The giant dog met them shortly there after, and transfigured back into Sirius. All three lay on the ground for a split second, not saying anything, just recovering. But suddenly, Remus seemed to realize just what was happening. His hazel eyes, now heavily highlighted with golden flecks, glimmered in the tunnel with fury. "…get out…" he breathed, and unnatural hatred spreading across his face. "…GO!! QUICKLY! GO NOW!" 

Sirius and James scrambled to their feet as they backed away, watching as their classmate's body, covered in scratches and blood, gave a mighty twist. His cries filled the tunnel. They didn't stay to watch the rest. They shot out of the willow door, and shut it behind them, both collapsing to the snowy ground in any feeling but relief. 

Heavy objects fell near them as they stared up at the sky and panted heavily. Ana and Peter's heads blocked Sirius's view of the partly cloudy sky above them. Lily went straight to James. 

"What happened!" demanded Ana, as pale as the snow.

"Did you do it? Did you transfigure???" squeaked Peter wide-eyed. 

Meanwhile, Lily was a little more dramatic. 

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, JAMES POTTER, OR I SWEAR BY ALL I'M WORTH THAT-…" 

"Yes, Peter, I did it," nodded Sirius, tuning out Lily. A clumsy smile came on his wearied face. "A dog. I'm a dog…" 

"Damn right you are," frowned Ana as she ran eyes over his body. She gasped. "SIRIUS! You're bleeding! Did he.."

Sirius sat up slightly to look at his leg. The pants were torn and blood was oozing from it. "-No, Ana, don't worry. He did that while I was in animal form and…" 

"Did it hurt?" gasped Peter, seemingly more interested in Sirius's accomplishment than his wrong. 

"The bite?" frowned Sirius.

"The transfiguration." 

"No," Sirius sighed, letting his head fall back to the snowy ground. He turned his head to James. "This will certainly go down in the most memorable moments, huh James?" he smirked slightly. 

James turned his head to glare at him as he sat up. But something caught his eye as he looked over Sirius. He rolled his eyes, and fell back to the snow. Ana turned around, to see Professors McGonagll, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomphrey hurrying across the lawn towards the Willow. 

Severus Snape watched from the castle doorway, wearing a look darker and colder than the night in which they stood. 

* * * * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and no one felt like moving back to their dormitory. Not after the night they had. James and Sirius had filled in Ana and the rest on the whole story in Dumbledore's office. Everyone, including Lily and Peter, was escorted there. Ana had never seen the group look so solemn. Even Sirius seemed contrite under Dumbledore's silent anger. It was scrutinizing. The headmaster sat in his chair, wearing a crippling look of disappointment, saying nothing at all for several minutes. Though Lily and Peter had done no wrong, they were both in tears by the end of the 'sentencing.' 

Sirius and Snape fared the worst out of all of them. 150 points from their respective houses, the students of which would be told it was due to their own stupidity. 100 hours of detention in the dungeons, or as needed. No more quidditch for either of them until the beginning of next year. And the most damaging, a face to face apology to Remus J. Lupin the next morning. 

Sirius hadn't said anything since. He stared into the Common Room fire quietly. James was stretched out on the sofa, his head in Lily's lap as she toyed with his messy hair nervously. Ana sat near Sirius. Peter looked on from the easy chair. 

It was a sorry sight indeed. 

For some reason, the grandfather clock announcing the time as two in the morning brought Ana out from her strange reverie. She herself had cost her house 30 points, for her failure to contact a professor when Severus first learned of the Willow during the noon hour. She looked at Sirius. And she could still hear the voice echoing in the back of her mind. 

__

"Go get your wand, and get out of here. Go to the Weeping Willow, and find a stick…"

Ana finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Sirius?" 

Slowly, his gaze met hers. 

"Sirius, what did you want to happen to Snape?" 

His gaze returned to the fire. He didn't say a word. 

Ana shook her head and rested it against Peter's chair. A thought burned inside of her. _I should have known. I should have seen…_

When dawn's light finally arrived, Ana was the first to stir from the Common Room floor. She nudged Sirius with her foot. She watched him doze off around four o'clock. He awoke sleepily. "Let's go," she whispered, trying not to wake up the rest, who slept soundly. 

Hesitating, he accepting her hand and she pulled him to his feet. The left the Common Room silently. The walk to the H-Wing went painfully quickly, as both dreaded what they would find there. Dumbledore, McGongall and Snape were all waiting in the reception area. The Headmaster, seemingly aged with the exhaustion in his eyes, motioned for them to sit. "He hasn't returned as of yet," Dumbledore told Ana. 

Snape paced the H-Wing sullenly. Ana could see the apology burning angrily in his eyes. But the secrets that he was condemned to carry cursed him more. He wouldn't even look at her. 

Six o'clock rolled around, and there was still no sign of Remus. Madam Pomphrey was growing anxious, making trips to the window nearly every minute to see if he would emerge. But there was no sign of him.

Ana tried to _see_ him, trying to let herself trust, but she hadn't the first clue what she was supposed to be doing. She didn't see anything, and she felt foolish for trying. But a feeling of dread had begun to take over.

By the time six-thirty rolled around, Dumbledore announced that he was going to go check up on Remus. A pit in Ana's stomach suddenly let loose. Dumbledore was taking control. That always made her feel better. 

The minutes after he left crept by so slowly, that Ana felt the need to pace along side of Severus, though she made sure to pace in the opposite direction. Back and forth she stepped, counting the ticks on the grandfather clock on the corner. Even Sirius was beginning to become agitated. 

The room was filled with silence. The only sounds that came were the steps of the pacers, and the ticks of the clock. It was quite a start when Madam Pomphrey, on her minutely inspection of the window, cried out. 

"Oh Good Heavens!" She rushed out the Hospital Ward doorway. Ana jumped to the window to see Dumbledore hurrying back to the castle, escorting a hovering stretcher, which carried a limp figure in shabby gray robes. 

Before Ana knew what was happening, Remus was rushed into the Hospital Ward and was placed behind close curtain, where Ana could hear Madam Pomphrey speaking with her nurses. Faintness washed over Ana as she rested her head in her hands, hoping in a child-like manner that if she could just hide behind herself, she would be invisible, and that everything would disappear… 

"He'll be all right, Ana," said a voice to her side as something fell into the seat next to her. It was Dumbledore. "Just needs some stitching up." 

"He attacked himself?" 

Dumbledore confirmed. "He attacked himself." 

Ana felt his hand rest on her shoulder reassuringly. Perhaps it was exhaustion, or anger, or fear, or any combination of the options, but Ana felt tears burning behind her eyes. "I should have seen it coming," she whispered. "I could have stopped this before it happened. I should have known…" 

"Now, now," comforted Dumbledore. "Perhaps you are not ready to handle your powers." 

Ana cringed. Remus lay unconscious and broken on the other side of the room. His relationship with Sirius was more broken than he. Sirius's relationship with everyone had been near demolished. Hell, Sirius himself could have been killed. And James… and …

__

"We need another bag of O negative!" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed from behind the curtain. 

Ana pressed herself into her hands deeper. 

__

'…and all this was because I wasn't ready?'

Ana lifted her head. She couldn't feel any part of her body, and her own words sounded echoey in her head. She looked at Dumbledore dead in the eye, unblinking and unwavering. 

"Is Kezia coming today?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Good. Because I'm ready." 

And indeed she was. 

*************************************************************************

Ooooooooooo, so what's the deal with Ana? What's it like to be a Seer? Hey, what ever happened to Crouch? And is Voldemort still after Ana, or what? AND WHERE'S BERENICE!?!?!?!?!?! LoL, all in good time, my dear readers.

A special shout out to Ashley, Ola, and the rest of the gang from the ye ol' RPG, without whom, there would be no Ana Anblick. Also, a special hello ("HELLO!!!!!!!") to Lyz, who is apparently my biggest fan and who will be sharing her fan art with the world shortly (lol@lyz). And also, to Tituba, whose fics and too-well-thought-out debates keep me thinking in the holiday months, and whose mighty red pen of grammatical justice sees all. Thanks to all of them, and to everyone who reviewed previous chapters. You people rock (yes, even you anonymous people)!

Thank you all for reading, and please remember to review! The next chapter should be out soon!


	9. Remus and the Terrible, Horrible, No Goo...

****

Title: Domino One (8/?)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Off the top of my head, the rest of this chapter is free of other outside sources. The title of this chapter is taken from a children's book entitled, "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day," by Judith Viorst. Furthermore, the character of Kezia, as previously mentioned, was the original creation of Emma (Emma the Dilemma) but was changed (with permission) for the purposes of my story.   
**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications. 

I am well aware that this chapter is a bit odd, especially when compared with the rest of the fic. Just know that I had fun, and I wish you all the fun in your reading experience that I had in the writing. 

****

Chapter Eight

"Remus and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" 

**__**

"Though darkness will reign for a while,

Certainly don't forget to smile. 

For even as the death bell rings,

Humor can be found within all things.

Life can send us many a trial,

But laughter makes it all worthwhile." 

He was sure it had been a dream. Though the details weren't clear, he remembered something about James, and a large black dog…. _'Was Snape there too?'_ Part of him didn't even want to know. The birds were chirping outside of the H-Wing window, and the sun was pouring in. _The sun._ It was a rarity during the dismal winters at Hogwarts, but when the clouds did break, it was as if the gates of Heaven opening onto the cold world. Yet, today, the sun hurt his eyes as it reflected harshly off the snow. 

__

'How late is it?' he wondered to himself as he sat up to glance at the clock tucked back on the bed stand. _9:11 ._ He swore to himself as he forced himself to sit up, noticing for the first time the bandages that covered nearly all of his right arm and shoulder. And beyond that, he found Dumbledore sitting in the large visitor's chair, looking at him with such gravity that Remus could almost feel the blood draining from his head. In fact, he could. With a grunt, he fell back into the pillows. 

Professor Dumbledore stood quickly, looking over him. "Steady, steady, Mr. Lupin. You've suffered a series of injuries, and have lost a considerable amount of blood. Madam Pomphrey has given you a potion to speed up your bone marrow, and you should be better within the next couple hours. But until then, you must rest." 

Remus's eyes drifted to his bandaged arm, and then to the other. He noticed an IV catheter hooked up to a vein in his hand, and a disturbingly bright orange fluid being fed from a plastic bag that hovered above and behind him. He muttered something in his exhaustion that neither Dumbledore nor himself could understand. A yawn overtook him as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. But stopped short. 

There was dirt under his nails.

Not that a little dirt bothered him, but upon examination, there was dirt all over his hands. And as memories flushed through his mind, he realized with the harshness of reality that the events of the previous evening were no dream. 

"SNAPE! JAMES!" he yelled, wide-eyed as he shot up from the pillows. He clenched Professor Dumbledore's robes. "Professor… I- _oh God_… Did I…???" He distinctly remembered biting something. Suddenly that one, half-memorable moment became all he could think about. Not even the comfort of Ana could save him from the wild hysteria that came with one facing his own damnation. He was nearly hyperventilating when Madam Pomphrey came rushing in. The last thing he remembered was a wand being pointed in his direction and everything going black…

* * * * *

Everything was dark, and quiet, and blissfully wonderful. He treasured the heavenly feeling of his own slow, deep breathing: the rising and falling of his abdomen with the air that filled it so fully, it was almost like stretching. He vaguely felt something soft touching his forehead, and the smell of vanilla and apples surrounded him. He knew before he heard the distant, echoey voice. 

"Open your eyes, Remus." 

He had never opened his eyes on a more beautiful sight. Ana was sitting beside him on the bed, staring down at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes. But his eyes felt heavy, and even as he could gaze at Ana for as long as he had sight, the feelings of complete peace and relaxation had not yet left him, and he let himself fall back into darkness. He could vaguely feel her tucking some of his hair behind his ear as she spoke softly. 

"You're just waking up, Remus. Madam Pomphrey put you on a sedation charm." She paused, but he could still feel her touching the side of his face. "I need you to listen to me: you did _not_ bite anyone last night."

Remus jerked suddenly, forcing his eyes open. Ana stared hard into his bloodshot eyes. "You did _not_ bit anyone last night. Not James, not Severus… They're just fine. Not even a scratch." 

He felt himself gaining energy as the charm wore off, but he closed his eyes anyway. Somewhere in the confusion of his mind, he managed to utter one word. _"What?"_

Ana paused again with discomfort. He heard another voice. Dumbledore. 

"Would you rather I explain it?" the headmaster whispered. 

The only answer he heard was Ana beginning the story. "Last night, Remus… Severus found his way into the Whomping Willow…"

"-James," muttered Remus, half-conscious as memories started returning to him once more.

"Yes, and James got him out. Both got out safely," she quickly said again for reinforcement. "But… I guess Severus saw you." 

He opened his eyes to stare up at Ana once more. 

"Professor Dumbledore is taking care of it," she said, nodding to someone behind her. He turned his head limply, to find Dumbledore still seated back in the visitor's chair. Moving helped him gradually return to consciousness, though he later suspected their topic of discourse helped a bit. 

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Arrangements have been made where he is sworn to secrecy." 

"No secret is safe with him," muttered Remus. 

The elderly professor looked at him steadily. "For as much as you may think you know about Mr. Snape, I can assure you that I probably know more. Let me worry about him and his secrets." 

"You'll loose your job," retorted Remus, though quietly. 

Professor Dumbledore did not smile, though Ana saw a distinct twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Young man, I have been at Hogwarts for more than half my life, besides my own schooling years. I have seen the times and nations change, the creation of new spells, and the banning of the ones that never should have been invented. I have successfully kept both students and faculty from harm's way, whether it meant from Dark Lords, or," his white moustache twitched in a hint of smile, "from themselves. I have served my time here well and without regrets, my boy, and I will keep serving here until the powers that be deem otherwise. And if it so happens that I loose my position for protecting the privacy of one of this institution's most distinguished and honorable students, then Mr. Lupin, I would be honored to give up my chair for such a cause."

Remus felt his heart twist in his chest as he raised his hand heavily off the bed. He reached for Dumbledore, who took his hand, and shook it firmly with a nod. 

"All this aside," Dumbledore said as he stood, "I have dealt with situations more hostile than this in my time, if you care to believe." He stepped out of the curtained area. 

Remus looked at Ana, who was smiling brightly. He even managed a small, shy smile. "Distinguished? Honorable?" 

Ana nodded. "The man is a saint," she whispered. 

He shook his head, baffled. "Somehow, he's more…. So much trouble just to give me a chance…it's as if he would move mountains for me if he could…."

"I'm sure he'd find a way," she smiled. 

He turned his head to glance out the window. He couldn't see the sun, but it was still quite bright. The clock behind him read, _"11:52." _'_Lunch time,'_ he said to himself instinctively. He was, in fact quite hungry. But that brought back a memory, though it was vague…

"Ana, are you sure I didn't bite anyone?" 

She spun around quickly and peaked out of the curtain before turning back. She bent in low to him, and whispered. "You didn't bite Snape or James. But Remus, there's more to the story than Dumbledore knows…"

There was a seriousness in her eyes that captured his full attention. 

"Do you remember, back when I first came to Hogwarts, the time when you took me to the kitchens for the first time?" 

He fought the urge to smile, due to the gravity of the situation. "You taught me how to make pancakes," he nodded. 

"That's the one," she said, unable to hide a small grin. "You told me then that James, Sirius… all of them were the most loyal friends anyone could ever want." 

He frowned, wondering where this could go. "Yes, I remember. They still are. Especially James, after last night." 

Ana nodded slowly. "Remus, you have no idea…. Do you know what your birthday gift was supposed to be?" 

"A clean dormitory?" he hoped. 

"No," she smirked. "They've apparently been working on it in secret for years… it's a special spell… they can turn into animals… or something like that." 

His eyes became wide. "The Animagus Spell!" he gasped. "But… why?"

"Because, werewolf bites are only dangerous to humans," she said simply. 

"Do you have any idea how complex that is? It's illegal to even attempt it without special guidance from the ministry! Then you have to register, and…" he trailed off. A horrified look spread over his face. "But they did it? Who?"

"James, Peter, and Sirius," she grinned. "…But… only Sirius has transformed so far." 

"I can't believe it!" he whispered, his horrified expression melting into pure excitement. "When?" Then his eyes got really excited. "What is he???" 

"Last night," said Ana, still speaking in hushed tones. "He's a dog. Remus, he's the one you bit." 

The horrified expression returned. _"Is he okay?"_

Ana looked away. "Yes…" 

He raised his hand to her face and gently turned her back to him. "What is it?" 

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She fidgeted with her nails nervously. "Please, Remus, just remember that no matter what Sirius does, he acts out of loyalty and love… even if it doesn't seem like it at the time." 

"Ana," he laughed, "what are you talking about?"

"Remus, just please remember it. It's not my place to tell you… Dumbledore wants Sirius to tell you." 

"Tell me what?" Remus was beyond confused. 

Ana bent over and kissed him soundly on the lips before she broke off, and dashed off around the curtain. Remus was so stunned by the kiss, that he couldn't try to stop her before she left. He smirked to himself as he walked on the euphoria of the news that he hadn't bitten any human being, that his friends risked imprisonment (and their lives) for his birthday present, and that Dumbledore had put his job on the line so Remus could stay at Hogwarts. He was smiling openly when Sirius stepped through the curtain, a black eye smeared darkly across his face. 

"What happened to you?" 

"James," he muttered. "Look, Remus, about last night -" 

"-You dog," Remus laughed. 

Sirius blinked, quite startled. He studied Remus's face, looking for something that he apparently did not find. Slowly, a careful smirk played on his lips. "Yeah… I guess." He shook his head. "Ana told you?" 

"She told me everything!" grinned Remus. 

Sirius frowned, confusion written all over his face. "She wasn't supposed to…" he muttered under his breath. But then he spoke up. "And, you're not angry?" 

"Why would I be angry?" asked Remus. "I'm thrilled!"

Sirius let out a laugh of pure relief. He laughed continuously for nearly three minutes until he had stray tears of laughter at the corner of his eyes. Even Remus joined in, still excited and high on painkillers. 

"Bloody hell, Remus, I was sure you were going to kill me! I was up all night trying to think of a good excuse for doing that to you and Snape, but-"

"-Snape? What did you do to Snape?" inquired Remus. 

Now Sirius really looked confused. "Snape? You said Ana told you!" 

"About you guys getting him out of the tunnel, and about you turning into a dog, and me biting you - oh, so sorry," he grimaced. "Are you okay? Did you see Madam Pomphrey?" 

Sirius looked grim once more. "Um, no, Remus, if I do that, she'll find a werewolf bite on my leg, and I'll be diagnosed as a werewolf… she doesn't know about the animagus form, and she can't. It's slightly illegal, you know."

"A crime worthy of life in Azkaban," added Remus with mock solemnity. 

Scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, Sirius looked sick. But he took a deep breath and continued. "So Ana told you how we got Snape out of the tunnel?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, and thank you. I owe you my life." 

Sirius just stared him dead in the eye. Without the laughter, Remus could see just how tired he looked, especially with the black eye. He didn't say anything at all, just stared at him quietly, his eyes full of a thousand emotions. It nearly sucked all the joy out of the room. 

"Sirius?" 

His words were strained. "Ask me how Snape got into the Whomping Willow to begin with." 

And Remus knew. Immediately. There was no question, no doubt, and no hesitation. Suddenly, the entire picture became very, very clear to Remus. The guilty look on Sirius's face, Ana's hesitation to say anything… the black eye… 

But he didn't react. He just stared, mouth hanging open slightly. 

"He was asking for it, Moony," sighed Sirius, watching his friend fight the early signs of shock. "He has been hunting you for years. And now he was going after Ana… and…" he stopped to break out into a grin, "do you remember the look on his face?" 

Remus was pale with his mouth hanging open in sheer horror. 

"Yeah," sighed Sirius, his grin dying. "That's the one." He paused, waiting for Remus to say something, but no answer came. "Look, Remus, I'm sorry if I offended you, I really am. You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you…" 

Remus's eyes went unfocused for a few moments as he digested what one of his best friends had just told him. He fought for a definite emotion. Sadness, anger, joy, surprise, hatred… anything that could break the limbo in which he sat. He heard himself speak, his voice flat, and ungiving. 

"You just let him into the tree…?"

"Not at first," said Sirius eagerly, excited by the response. "See, he saw you and Madame Pomphrey from the Library window, and I let him going after you." 

"You let him go after me…" breathed Remus blankly. 

"Well, Ana wanted to get Dumbledore, but I thought it would do Snape some good to get smacked around by the Willow. So I told her not to say anything and that I would take care of it." 

"Take care of it…" 

"Right," nodded Sirius, not even seeming to notice that Remus was just repeating his own words. "But of course, Snape wasn't at all deterred, so I figured I would stop it once and for all. I figured if a tree didn't scare him, a werewolf sure would. Give Snape a good kick in the arse, see?" 

Sirius continued. "Then, of course, Ana figured out what had happened… must be that psychic thing she has, and James went psycho, and dragged me to the tree where he saved Snape, and I wrestled you (quite effectively, might I add), and no one got hurt!"

Remus just sat, stunned.

Sirius's shoulders dropped. "Remus, old chap, come on. Say something!" 

Remus opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he found words. Even then, his voice was strained, and very soft. "I'm not sure I know what to say to you right now…" 

"Accept my apology?" offered Sirius hopefully. 

Remus hesitated. "Okay…"

Sirius almost laughed in further relief. "So all's forgiven?" 

Remus stared straight ahead as he found emotion at last. "No," he frowned, though his words were simple. "I accept your apology. But I don't forgive you..." 

"But, Remus…" 

"Sirius?"

He stopped. "Yes Moony?"

"Don't call me Moony. Now please leave." 

Sirius sat, stunned, before he nodded. "Okay Remus… I'll talk to you later…" he said softly, trying to avoid looking at him. He stood and walked to the curtain. "Feel better," he offered over his shoulder before disappearing. 

* * * * *

Remus was let out of the H-Wing in the late afternoon, when Madame Pomphrey was satisfied that he had replenished his dwindled blood supply. The bandages on his arms had been removed to expose scars that reminded Remus of the blessing of long-sleeved robes. Lucky for him, the facial scars were less severe, and were easily reduced to near invisibility. Scars were rarely completely removed without the aid of specialized medi-wizards. A line as thin as a single strand of hair would remain in a hue so near his natural skin color, that it could only be distinguished with eyes inches from his face in natural daylight. (And the only person who was ever that close to his face was Ana, who would promptly deemed his scars as "sexy.") 

It was almost the supper hour, but he was more exhausted than hungry (which was saying something), so he wearily dragged himself up to Gryffindor Tower. The Common Room was nearly empty of the other fifth years- most had classes right before dinner. Ana, of course, had a lesson with the famous Kezia Doppelle, so he would have the entire dormitory to himself. This was fine by him. He was in a foul mood anyway. 

Entering the dormitory, he threw off his robes and his white undershirt and crawled into bed without worrying about his khakis. They promised to be wrinkle free anyway… He kicked off his shoes, sending them over the end of the bed onto his trunk. It took him no time at all to get comfortable. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the candles that lit the room. 

In the dim light of the room, Remus reviewed the day's events for the trillionth time. But that just made him angry, and frustrated, and sad, and about a million other emotions. He shuddered as he cuddled the blankets closer. 

Just when he was dozing off, he heard the dormitory door open and light footsteps walk in. They weren't heavy like Sirius's, so he didn't particularly care who the visitor was, and he let himself fall deeper into his dream. The footsteps walked around behind him, and he heard someone kick off light weight shoes. There was a pressure on the bed next to him as some laid down at his side and wrap a soft, delicate arm around him. 

"Don-wit-Kzia-'lready?" he murmured into his pillow sleepily, surprised to see Ana finished with her lesson so soon.

"Mmmmmm," came the soft reply as Remus felt her nibbling on his ear gently. Her hair fell across his face as he sighed and forced his eyes open. The room's only light was from the windows on the east side of the tower, which let in the faint light of the darkening sky. But it was enough light to show him that the hair that fell across his face was not Ana's. 

It was _blonde._

"_Aaaaaaargh!!!_" shouted Remus in surprise as he launched himself off the bed in one smooth motion. Grabbing his wand out of his back pocket, he lit the lights in the room, and pointed at the intruder. "BERENICE!" he growled angrily as he glared at her. 

"Bonjour," she smiled seductively, stretching out on his bed, looking as lovely as ever. 

Remus messaged his temples slowly as he sat down on Peter's bed wearily. "You just don't give up, do you?" he muttered. "How'd you get up here anyway?" 

"I have my ways," she smiled, rolling over onto her stomach to give Remus a perfect view down her low-cut robes. She patted the bed next to her. "Why don't you come back to bed? Rumor has it you were in the H-Wing," she whimpered, sticking out her lower lip in what Remus figured was a sympathetic and an "I-want-to-shag-your-brains-out" look. The look turned into a daring smile. "I'm here to make you feel better." 

It was not the first time she had cornered him since the Yule Ball. In between classes… in the library… in the W.C. (Remus wanted very much to forget that one) … It seemed whenever Remus thought he was alone, Berenice would show up. 

"Berenice," he said slowly and pointedly, "I want you to listen to me very, _very_ carefully. I have been _very_ nice up until now, but I have had one hell of a day, and I'm not at all in the mood for this. Now, however you got in here, go back the way you came." 

"Awww, Remmy," she said, pouting slightly as she crawled off his bed in a hunt-like fashion, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, and let me make everything better." 

Remus shuddered as he stood quickly to avoid her pounce. "Berenice, what don't you understand? I am with Ana! Not you! You can have any guy in the school and-"

"I want _you_," she grinned.

Remus just frowned. "This is just getting really creepy, Berenice. Let go! Move on!" 

"You sure that's what you want?" she asked, playing with the front ties of her robes. 

He looked away in resistance. "Yes! For the love of God! Go!" He was well beyond annoyance. Sheer anger flushed through him as he fought the urge to resort to violence. 

"But, Remmy…" she started. 

"DON'T CALL ME REMMY!" he snapped, turning around. But suddenly, a blue flash skirted across the room, hitting Berenice in the arm. She immediately started shuddering. Remus turned to see Ana at the door, eyes filled with excitement. 

"I can't believe I actually got her!" she exclaimed. Berenice was fumbling for her wand, shivering and shaking as if she had just spent the evening out on the castle lawn. 

Remus was too flustered to smile. "A chilling spell?" 

"It was supposed to be a freezing spell," she replied, smiling. "I can't believe I actually cursed her! This is the first time, well… ever… that she hasn't cursed me firs-"

__

"Amphibious," sneered a voice from the other side of the room. A bright green light hit Ana squarely in the chest. Berenice grinned triumphantly between shivers. Remus just rolled his eyes, walked up to her, and snatched her wand away in a single snap. He turned back to Ana. She looked rather green. 

"Ana? You all right?" 

Ana looked like she was fighting for words. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side in a silly manner, and replied. 

"_RIBBIT."_

Remus sat down on his trunk and rested his head in his hands. 

"You j-just m-missed it, An-na," shivered Berenice, trying to sound victorious. "R-Remus-s was j-ust t-telling me how m-much he l-l-loves m-me!" 

Ana glared for a moment before bounding across the room in long, frog-like leaps. She had just started slapping at Berenice when Remus got up, calmly reached for her robes, easily pulled her off, and put her by James's bed. "Ana, stay," he commanded.

Ana gave him a warning '_ribbit.'_ He was about to turn tell her not to ribbit at him like that, but decided against it. He turned back to Berenice, who still perched attractively on Peter's bed. 

"I have tried being reasonable. I have tried being nice. I have tried being supportive," he pondered out loud, his voice growing more irritated with every statement. "But Berenice, I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I LOVE ANA, I ONLY LOVE ANA! NOT YOU! YOU SKANKY LITTLE WHORE, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he bellowed. 

Berenice's jaw dropped as if she had never been treated so poorly. Even Ana felt some sympathy at the horridly pained look on her face. "But, Remus…. I l-love you…" 

"OUT!" he growled dangerously as he tossed her wand to her side.

Slowly, Berenice, fighting to maintain her composure, slid off Peter's bed, and exited the room quickly. 

__

"RIBBIT!" Ana called after her triumphantly. 

Remus just shook his head and went back to his bed. With a wave of his hands, the lights went out and the curtains closed around him. 

"Ribbit?" croaked Ana, now sitting on James's bed in the dark. As if on cue, James came walking in, followed by Peter. He illuminated the room with a snap of his fingers. He didn't even notice Ana until …

"AAAAAAAARGH!" He jumped back. "What in the …" he glared at Ana, who stared back, her face resting in her hand glumly. 

"_Ana?" _asked Peter, recognizing her. "What happened to you?" Her skin was growing increasingly greener. 

"What are you doing on my bed? The house elves just washed the sheets!" gasped James. 

Ana gave him "a look" as she explained. 

"Rib-bit, ribbit, ri-ribbit, ribbit." 

James and Peter exchanged glances. 

"What did she say?" Peter whispered to James covertly. 

"Something about how little Timmy is trapped in the mill, I think…" laughed James. 

A groan came from across the room. The curtains around Remus's bed flew open. "Can't a guy get any sleep around here? I come up here, planning on sleeping until tomorrow, only to find Berenice waiting in my bed, so naturally I have to argue with her, and _naturally_ she has to chase me around Peter's bed and then Ana comes in, they exchange curses - hence the croaking (_'Ribbit!' Ana agreed with a nod)_ - and unless there's something more important that needs to be explained, _CAN I PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP?_" 

He was panting, with his hair sticking out at odd directions. There was a fire in his eyes hat looked as if he would jump on the next person that walked in the room. 

This proved to be incorrect as footsteps climbed the stairwell swiftly, and Professor McGonagall entered the dormitory followed by two adults who could only be -

"_Mum? Dad?" _groaned Remus. The woman with graying blonde hair darted across the room and threw her arms around her son muttering something about an owl from Dumbledore. Mr. Lupin watched from the doorway grimly. He turned to James and Peter and shook their hands. 

"Hello boys." 

"Hello Mr. Lupin," they said as they returned the handshakes. Something off to the side hit the floor and started crawling around, scratching the floor softly. Mr. Lupin looked over to where the soft sounds were coming from to find James's empty, but disheveled bed. "One of you have a cat?" he asked. 

"I do!" insisted Peter. 

"You're allergic to cats," frowned Professor McGongall offhandedly, as she too searched for the source of the noise. 

Peter sneezed at her proximity. 

Meanwhile, while Mrs. Lupin was still covering her son in hugs and embarrassing kisses, Mr. Lupin took out his wand with his Auror authority and bent down to the ground to look under the bed. He had just picked up the dust ruffle when he gave a cry of alarm and jumped back. 

"Good heavens!" he gasped. "What is _that?_" Even Mrs. Lupin stopped her mothering to turn in alarm. 

Remus wanted to cry. He tried to move around his mother to go assist his girlfriend, but she pulled him back. 

"No, Remus, let your father take care of this!" she insisted. 

Remus threw his arms in the air and turned back to his bed. 

But it was Professor McGonagall who did the investigating. Kneeling down she threw up the dust ruffle on the bed and looked in. A horrified expression poured over her face as she examined it, until she squinted at the shape closer. "MISS ANBLICK!" she gasped. She fought to question the shape under the bed, but decided against it. "Come out this instant!" 

There was a sighing, "Ribbit," but Ana soon slowly and sheepishly dragged herself out from under James's bed. 

Mrs. Lupin gasped at the green girl standing before her. "_This _is Ana?" she questioned Remus. Her son had told her (after hours of persistent prying) all about the love of his teenaged life, the Guardian-in-training, Ana Anblick. The green girl (whose cheeks may have been a bit pinkish at the moment) smiled and waved shyly. Mrs. Lupin turned to Remus, "Are girls allowed in the boys' dormitories these days?" 

"No, they're not," piped up Professor McGonagall shortly as sent Ana a stern look. 

"I can explain everything," murmered Remus hopelessly, "if everyone would- DAD! Stop that!" Mr. Lupin had resorted to poking at Ana's arm cautiously with his wand. Ana glared murderously at her boyfriend's father, just daring him to do it again. 

Mr. Lupin looked from his shirtless son, to the green girl, to Remus's disorganized bed, back to his shirtless son, to Ana, back to Remus… and sighed. "Well, son," he said uncomfortably, "if you really love, um… _her_ … we'll support you. Right dear?" 

Mrs. Lupin had been staring at Ana. "What? Oh, of course." She didn't sound convinced. 

Remus was breathing in a very controlled manner. "_She-doesn't-normally-look-like-that_." 

Just then, Sirius walked in. He looked startled at the group of people. "Hey," he whispered to James and Peter. "Hi Ana," he said to the green figure without even batting an eye. 

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin looked at their son dubiously. His eyes became unfocused on the ceiling as he pressed his lips together solidly. 

"Why don't we continue this conversation in my office," offered Professor McGonagall uncomfortably. Mrs. Lupin put an arm around her son, and gently guided him to the door. Mr. Lupin followed. So did James, Sirius, Peter and Ana. 

"Not you!" hissed the Professor as shut the door behind her. Stunned by the day's activities, they four looked from one to another quietly. Suddenly the door opened once more. McGonagall glared at Ana. "10 points from Gryffindor for being in the boys' dormitories, and," she eyed up her green figure, "whatever happened to you…" 

She snapped the door shut once more. 

The four just blinked at the door. It was actually Peter who spoke up first. 

"So, Ana… I know this might be a sensitive topic and all," he muttered as he studied her green skin, "and I'll understand if you don't want to say anything… but was Berenice _really_ on my bed???" 

Ana just groaned (it was really more of a croak), rolled her eyes, and stomped out of the room. 

* * * * *

Crazy and perhaps -from a third person point of view- humorous things resulted from a very serious situation involving a serious of youthful misjudgments on behalf of Sirius Black. But as any Seer, whether Seer or True Seer would be quick to tell you that rash decisions are more dangerous than any fire, spell, weapon, height, depth, or unknown power. Especially on the part of youth. For in youth, emotions are so volatile, that logic and any pure intentions are almost always lost. 

Unicorn heads were artfully mounted on the black basalt wall above the fireplace in painfully twisted poses, glaring down at the dark figure below them. He sat, staring blankly into the embers of the blazing fire, neither moving nor blinking. He didn't even react to the knock at the great door behind him. 

"Excuse me, my lord," came the meek voice of a loyal death eater. When no response was issued from the opposite side of the tall chair, the sound of a throat clearing echoed through the stone room, and the death eater spoke once more. "Lord Voldemort?" 

Silence took over once more. Knowing it was not wise to speak when unaddressed, the death eater turned slowly back towards the doorway. But Voldemort spoke before any escape could be made. 

"The trees… how old were they?" 

"Which trees, my lord?" 

"The ones in the fire." 

"Maybe a hundred years old? I don't know, but I could talk to the giants, if you would like." 

"A hundred years old…" he hissed, his voice as smooth as the licks of flames that gave light to the room. "Do you see what I see?" He didn't wait for an answer. He stood gracefully, and strode to the fire. "I see one hundred years of growth, prosperity… life, even, being attacked by a force so violent, that there is no escape. And in the end, after a long, yet futile battle, the fire will always win." The death eater nodded slowly, but did not respond. "And just to think that something as ancient and mighty as the wood in this hearth can be destroyed by something as short-lived as a spark…" he trailed off dreamily. After a moment, he snapped back to attention, his eyes angry and demanding. "Why are you here?" 

"It's about Ana Anblick, my lord," the death eater spoke firmly, with a set jaw. "I have new information." 

"Well, get on with it," he muttered, reaching for the flask of red wine stowed on the fireplace mantle. 

"Kezia Doppelle has been making regular visits. It would appear that Anblick is gaining strength." 

A dark smirk played on the dark lord's cruel visage. "It appears, then, that we have a bit of a problem on our hands, do we not? Where will she be staying over holiday." 

"At Hogwarts." 

"Of course she is. Dumbledore wouldn't let her out of his sight, would he…. What can you tell me about her social life." 

"She's reasonably popular. Close set of friends, all Gryffindors. And," the death eater hesitated, "a boyfriend by the name of Remus Lupin." 

Voldemort turned to give the death eater a curious glance. "Is he accessible?" 

"I would imagine, sir," the death eater said quickly, "that Anblick would be invited to his home sometime over holiday. His parents are Aurors." 

"But this is not certain?" 

"No, sir." 

He paced before the fire, his long, black robes trailing behind him, while the servant watched from the doorway. "We have some time. Let us look into this _Remus Lupin._ He may become useful in the future…." 

**************************************************

****

*Smiles at all the confused readers* Yes, this really is the end of chapter eight.

__

"But Sine, it's only 13 pages long! It's half the size of your normal chapter!"

Indeed it is, good reader. But it was either a short chapter, or one of fifty pages! I broke it down, and the rest is in Chapter Nine. I just thought I would give you a little Intermission between the two, and this seemed like a good place to stop.

__

"Thanks, Sine!"

You're welcome! … Yeah.. now that I've just held a conversation with myself, I want to send my thanks out to my readers. Thank you all for reading my fic and keeping me going. I know I promised that this would be out by the end of the month (meaning, August), and as I notice that today is the first day of September, I owe you all my most humble apologies. I would especially like to apologize to my beloved fans and friends: Allligator, Elusive Kat, DanFan, Marvoless, Eleanor Branstone, Dracar, **Lyz Na**, Belle, Rikka, Jess, Brasenia, Frootloop, Frontline, CheerAngel, "Disturbed Dreams," and **Tessa**. If by chance I have forgotten to mention anyone, more apologies to you. 

Yes, I realize this chapter was a little goofy, but go with it. I had fun. I hope I don't loose readers in the jump from "Harry Potter Author Fics" to the "Harry Potter" fics on FF.net ( Schnoogle readers, that doesn't apply to you). Email me with any questions. 

Don't forget to review. I take every reviewer very seriously. 


	10. The Beginning

****

Title: Domino One (9/?)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song quoted at the end of this chapter is "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night. Any information stated about the constellation Draco was taken (whether directly quoted or otherwise) from http://www.seds.org/Maps/Stars_en/Fig/draco.html . Furthermore, the character of Kezia, as previously mentioned, was the original creation of Emma (Emma the Dilemma) but was changed (with permission) for the purposes of my story.   
**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications. 

Chapter Nine

****

"The Beginning"

**__**

"And when the time's to walk the sea,

Do not do so hastily. 

For though to tread is truly fate,

The waters shall part under your weight.

And then, my star, where will you be

If you sink too speedily?" 

In the days proceeding the incident that rocked the foundation of the infamous Gryffindor Four, Ana Anblick threw herself into what was either her destiny or her duty (though she considered it both). Kezia, more concerned about her decision than her motives, embraced the willing pupil, and continued to arrive at Hogwarts on a continual basis, testing to see just how far she could stretch the newest True Seer. 

The Circle was just as startled by the discovery of Ana as the _Devinon Seeleum_ than Kezia was. Much investigation went into Kezia's claims, as she was young and prone to misjudgment, but at long last, they accepted the news with great encouragement, and charged her to assist Ana in any way she could. And so she did. 

"Gloves?" asked Ana questioningly. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but when Kezia presented a small silver gift box to Ana on the first day of her training, gloves were not what she expected. They were beautiful, mind you, made of intricately designed lace of a rich navy hue, and Ana was honored, but they seemed like the type of thing to be worn only at the richest of parties- the kind where the toothpicks in the silver platter hors d'oeuvres were worth more than Kezia's designer dress robes. 

Kezia smiled. "Not just any gloves, mind you. These are the gloves only worn by the True Seers." 

Ana looked at Kezia's bare hands, which held the silver gift box. "You're not wearing any," she felt obliged to point out.

"Oh really?" she asked challengingly. With a grin, she set the gift on her lap and stretched out her left hand. She turned it and dramatically waved it a few times like an amateur muggle magician, before she reached down to the base of her middle finger and moved her hands as if she were sliding off a ring. But Ana couldn't see anything. Just as she was about to ask, however, a flash of purple appeared before her, and a single, lace glove, much like Ana's, fitted Kezia's hand. Kezia smiled as she pulled the glove tight again, and it evaporated into her skin. 

__

"They're called _Achrynté_ by the Centaurs who made them. You literally cannot feel the gloves on your hands once they are on. Your sense of touch will not be altered and no one will know that you are wearing them." Kezia reached out her hand in a hand-shake manner, and Ana took it. She couldn't feel anything except skin. 

__

'Neat,' Ana thought to herself. "But what's the point in wearing them if you can't see them? And no one else can tell if you're wearing them?"

"For this," replied Kezia, taking her hand out of Ana's and turning it palm side up. Ana looked at it for a moment. There was something very odd about Kezia's palm. 

"No lines," murmured Ana, glancing at her own engraved palm compared to Kezia's smooth one. "No lines at all!" 

Kezia agreed. "You're quite right! Can you tell me why?" 

"So no one can read your stars?" 

The purple-eyed guardian shook her head. "Not exactly. But it's very important that you know the reasons why, among other things, before I teach you anything about using your powers. And, for that reason, I will tell you a story." 

Ana watched as she reached down into the suede sack that she had set down at the side of her chair, and pulled out an extraordinarily large book that no muggle could have ever fit into that expensive handbag. It was about the size of Professor Pyrre's torso, and small though the old woman be, it still made for a large book. 

"This," replied Kezia, using most of her strength to turn it the correct side up, "Is the Book of Time, the collection of Centaur mythology, or more accurately, religion." Kezia opened the old, but beautiful cover, exposing the ancient paper beneath. The thick, crinkley paper was immaculately adorned with bright, artistic calligraphy and pictures that captured Ana's attention immediately. Even the swirling letters were fascinating. 

"Is that _written_ Centaur?" Ana gasped, looking at the indistinguishable swirls and slashes. 

Kezia nodded. "Not too many people realize just how literate and artistic the Centaurs are." She turned a few pages into the book until she finally came to the first page of text. "All right," she said to herself, finding her spot at the beginning. She began to translate. 

When Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars, first created the heavenly bodies, he created stars of all ages, for this was not beyond the powers of the Keeper. He created young stars for their energy, middle-aged stars for their perseverance, and elderly stars for their wisdom and perspective. The stars shined brightly with the light of the Keeper's Fortress, and their light shone to every place in the universe Gna'adig had created. The stars carried the Keeper's words, thoughts and will to every planet and heavenly body, singing the song that their Maker had taught them. And together, the stars formed the great Celestial Court of Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars.

"A little repetitive, isn't it?" inquired Ana with a frown.

"It's to be expected with Centaur literature," muttered Kezia before she continued. 

Vee Amad was the eldest of the Keeper's stars, and was loved by all who dwelled in the sky. None among the stars could sing more sweetly, or guide the planets more gently or with more wisdom than the eldest star. The light of the stars grew more beautiful each time a planet passed by, and every star in the heavens yearned for the day when they would be as old and beautiful as Vee Amad, eldest of the stars. 

But as the planets passed, the beautiful light of Vee Amad, the very light that gave cheer to the youngest of stars at the far ends of the universe, began to dim. The stars spoke amongst themselves, wondering what was wrong with Vee Amad, for all the stars in the heavens shone with the light of the Keepers Fortress, and none carried such a dismal, disgraceful red glow as the eldest star now had. But no star could tell what was happening to Vee Amad, not even Vee Amad, eldest and wisest among the stars. 

So the stars cried out in their sweetest song. 'O Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars, whose power and wisdom is beyond all knowledge, surely you can calm our worries.' 

And so came the Keeper's reply. 'Beloved stars, peace be with you. What are your concerns? For I will not turn a deaf ear on those whom I have created.' 

'Look! Look at Vee Amad, eldest and most beloved of the stars! O Gna'adig, he no longer carries the light of your fortress! Has he offended you, Gna'adig?'

And the Keeper looked pityingly to Vee Amad and saw that the eldest star was dwindling. 'No, my children, Vee Amad has committed no wrong. This star's work is nearly completed. Soon the planets will move that this star's light will not shine at all.'

'And what will happen to Vee Amad then, O most gracious Keeper?' cried the stars in despair. 'For Vee Amad is the eldest and most beloved of the stars, and surely you will not cast him away as the asteroids and the meteors.' 

'Peace to you, stars of heaven,' came the Keeper's reply. 'A time shall pass when all of you must walk in the shadowy ways of Vee Amad. But I have created you out of love, and out of love I will bring you back to the light. Come with me now, Vee Amad, and I will take your spirit to a planet by the name of Erthryn. The stars of the heavens were created with half a thought, but the planet Erthryn was created by my own hands. O how glorious is the beauties of Erthryn, and how blessed are the stars who will dwell there when their work is completed.' 

The stars watched in amazement as Gna'adig reached out, and took the spirit of Vee Amad to the far reaches of the universe, to a distant galaxy, and to a quiet and not too terribly extraordinary star known in the Celestial Court as Sol. Sol was an average star of average light of average age and of an average number of planets. But the third planet in Sol's rings was anything but ordinary. It was the great planet Erthryn. Great in size and soft in color, the planet was unlike any other in the entire universe, and the stars stared in amazement as Gna'adig placed Vee Amad upon the velvety green land. 

Vee Amad was very startled indeed. Looking down, the star's spirit had taken on a new shape, remarkably smaller than its previous form. In a moment, the star realized that it could move freely, and go anywhere it wanted to go, for now it had legs, very much like Gna'adig himself. And the star realized that it could bend down and touch the green earth, for it now also had arms and hands. 

The stars marvaled from their heavenly thrones. 'See how Vee Amad looks like Gna'adig! And see how glorious the planet Erthryn is!' And the stars of heaven could not wait until it was their time to have their spirit taken. 

But Gna'adig was not so ready. 'Vee Amad, you are no longer a star, but a mortal creature I have created. From now on, your body is to be called _man_, and you shall be the guardian of this planet. For unlike any other creature that dwells on Erthryn, you shall be given the power to listen to the stars, who shall be my messenger to you. But there is much to be done on this planet before it is ready for the rest of the stars to join you here in this paradise, and I shall tell you all that you must accomplish. Are you willing to take on this task?'

'Oh yes, Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars!' cried out Vee Amad at the top of his lungs, hoping to be heard from his tiny form on the planet Erthryn. 'I shall do whatever it is you ask!' 

And so it was. Gna'adig gave the man a list of things to do before leaving him, and Vee Amad went to work immediately. He was to build himself a shelter, and to farm the land, among other things. And then, when evening would come, the stars would sing to him, and tell him what more to do. (All the stars sang, except for Sol, who was too close and too loud that Gna'adig had forbidden the star to speak.) The man had a wonderful time exploring what he now knew as _forests,_ and _mountains, _and _rivers,_ and how he did marvel at the great body of water known as the _ocean. _Never before had a star or man seen such things, and all were astonished at the beautiful planet of Erthryn, created by Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars. 

And when evening came, and Vee Amad had build himself a shelter, he was delighted to see the curtain of light removed from the sky and for him to see his fellow stars looking down upon him. And though they could not hear him (for he was so small and they were much too far away) they could sing to him, and tell him of the plans of the Keeper. But as Vee Amad sat in his shelter, a strange feeling washed over him. His limbs became heavy, and his eyes began to burn, and he wanted nothing more than to stretch out on the soft ground. And so he did, and the next thing he knew, it was morning. 

In despair, Vee Amad jumped up and said to himself, 'What is it that I have done?' Now I have missed the message of the stars, and I do not know what it is that Gna'adig, the blessed Starkeeper, wants with me!'

So Vee Amad cried out at the top of his lungs. 'Gna'adig! Gna'adig?'

And Gna'adig heard him from his fortress at the center of the universe. 'Yes, Vee Amad? Speak, for I am listening.' 

'Glorious Gna'adig, who blessed me with his shape, I do not remember what happened last night! For one moment, I listened to the song of the stars, and the next, it was morning! What is this new power you have given me?' 

'Not a power, Vee Amad, but a weakness' replied the Keeper, his deep voice so loud that the ground shook, and everything on the planet Ethryn. 'For the creature man, whom I have created, is not like the stars, and he wearies after his work. You fell asleep after building the shelter, and doing the things I have requested of you.'

Vee Amad apologized profusely to the mighty Keeper. 'What shall I do, Gna'adig, if I should fall asleep tonight?' 

'You shall not,' replied Gna'adig. 'For you shall have help. For from my breath and yours, I shall create another creature. And we shall call her woman. And she will help you with the things I have requested of you, and then you will not tire so easily.' 

And a mighty wind blasted through Erthryn, knocking Vee Amad to the ground, and covering him with the leaves of the trees and the grasses of the fields. But when the wind subsided, and the man picked himself up off the ground, he found a glorious creature standing before him. 

'This is the woman I have created, and she shall be called Medavae,' said Gna'adig. 'And together, you two shall complete the tasks I have assigned to you, and you will work by day, and listen to the stars by night, and all will be well on the planet of Erthryn. But take note, Vee Amad, son of the Heavens. Medavae is not a spirit of the stars, as you are. She is a daughter of Erthryn, and she will not hear the song of the Celestial Court. But as she was born of Erthryn, so shall she know its ways. She will know its powers, and she will use them, and together, you will be complete.' 

Vee Amad thanked the Keeper from his knees and the Keeper told him and the woman what to do. The entire day they worked, side by side, and when night came, Medavae slept, and Vee Amad listened to the song of the stars. But as he watched the woman sleep, he felt himself growing weary, for the work was hard, even with the woman who helped him, and he soon fell asleep as well. 

The next morning, Vee Amad awoke with such a start that Medavae awoke as well. 'What is wrong, Vee Amad, son of the Heavens? You are as white as the clouds that shadow us from the stars.' Vee Amad explained what had happened to the woman. She told him, 'Go speak with Gna'adig. For he is patient, and shall not forget you, Vee Amad, blessed among the stars.' 

So Vee Amad went to the fields, and called up to the Heavens, 'Gna'adig! Gna'adig!' 

And Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars, heard him. 'Yes, Vee Amad. What is it now?'

'Blessed and patient Star Keeper!' he exclaimed. 'It has happened again, and I have lost another night to sleep! Cursed be the creature you call man, for he is weak, and unable to follow your commands!' 

'Peace, Vee Amad. For I know the weaknesses of man as I know his strengths, for all have purposes in my mind. And I know you fell asleep once more, and will continue to do so when the sky is dark and your work is trying. But take heart, Son of the Heavens, for in your spirit, I give you dreams. And in your dreams, while you sleep, the stars shall speak into your mind with pictures. And you shall know what it is that I command.'

And so as evening came, Vee Amad felt no guilt as he drifted off to sleep. For he had been assured that something called _dreams_ would enter his mind, and show him what must be done. And sure as the might of the Keeper, pictures filled his mind, and he was able to see many things. But nothing seemed to make sense. He saw random things, but was never told to do anything. And to make matters worse, Vee Amad awoke the next morning, and remembered very little of what the stars of Heaven had shown him. 

Now, the stars of heaven were watching all that was occurring on the planet called Erthryn, and they wondered amongst themselves, 'What has happened to Vee Amad? For he was the wisest among the stars, but no longer does he seem like the brightest crayon in the box!'

Ana snickered. "Brightest crayon in the box?

Kezia smiled. "I was just checking to see if you were still listening. But they said something along those lines." 

"They have a point," Ana shrugged. 

"Just listen." 

So the stars asked the Keeper. 'O Gna'adig, who can make and destroy a universe in the blink of an eye, surely you could make Vee Amad more intelligent? Stronger? Give him the ability to overcome sleep?' 

But Gna'adig replied to the stars. 'I could indeed. But the creature man is not able to be as smart as the stars, though he is as smart and as strong as he needs to be. For man is a weak creature in mind and body, but especially of heart. And if he were to obtain power, then a time may pass when Vee Amad, eldest and wisest of the stars, would commit some terrible acts.' 

'Not Vee Amad!' insisted the stars. 'Surely he would not do anything against your will.'

'We shall see, my stars,' replied the Keeper. 

And so Gna'adig, in his patience, gave Vee Amad creatures of the field and birds of the air, and he said to him, 'See? I have given you a planet full of splendid creatures who shall serve you only after they have served me. For in them, you shall find the message of the stars.' 

Vee Amad praised Gna'adig, and saw to it that he hunted the animals and the birds of Erthryn. But he found that he could catch neither a beast of the field, nor a bird of the air. 

So Gna'adig gave Vee Amad immobile creatures known as tea leaves, and showed him how to create a beverage and use the waste to see the message of the stars. 

But neither Vee Amad nor Medavae liked the drink that was given to them, and chose to drink it no more. 

This upset Gna'adig greatly, but Gna'adig, the patient Keeper, saw to it that Vee Amad was given a special, round crystal, sent from the heavens on a mighty meteor. The planet of Erthryn shrunk tremendously, and barren lands known as _deserts_ were formed because of the meteor from the sky, but in the power of its rock, Vee Amad learned that he could see the message of the stars. 

But Vee Amad dropped the crystal, and it crumbled as the dust of the ground. 

"Oh good God," muttered Ana with exasperation. 

Kezia laughed, but kept reading. 

So finally, Gna'adig looked down upon Vee Amad, and said to him, 'Man of Erthryn, what more can I do, save change your being. For I have given you the stars, but you must sleep. And I have given you dreams, but you cannot understand them. And I have given you all the creatures of Erthryn, but you cannot catch them. And I have given you tealeaves, but you reject the gifts I have given to you. And then, while my anger still burned from that, I gave you crystal spheres from the heavens, in which you could see whatever the stars would show you. But you carelessly dropped it. What am I to do with you, Vee Amad, man of Erthryn?' 

And Vee Amad shook with fear. 'Gna'adig, most patient Keeper, I beg your mercy. For the man you have created is weak, but the spirit of heaven, which dwells within me, lives on. Surely there is not something that you could give me, something that cannot be broken, or lost, or must be consumed, or caught, or that will take energy to read… surely there must be _something_ you, in your glories, can give me.' 

And Gna'adig looked down upon the man with pity and wonder. 'There is _something,_ Vee Amad, that I may give you,' he replied slowly. 'But unlike the other gifts I have laid upon you, I hesitate to surrender it to you.'

Vee Amad exclaimed to the heavens, 'O Gna'adig, whatever it is, I will be _very_ careful with it. I will neither drop it, nor lose it, and I will enjoy it, even if tastes like the mud of the earth! … not that your tealeaves taste as such, O gracious Keeper…. '

A great sigh came from the lips of the Keeper of the Stars as he listened to the man. 'Vee Amad, there is much power in the thing that I shall give you. It contains more power than the others, and -'

'O Gna'adig! Please!' cried out Vee Amad. 'I am a weak creature in need of power! Surely this power cannot be bad, if it comes from you!' 

'Indeed it can,' replied Gna'adig. 'For it is not I that may corrupt it, but you.' 

Vee Amad's spirit sank. 'I am a weak man, Gna'adig. But if I destroy this gift, which you are to give me, then I beg you to spite man, woman, and the planet Erthryn, and destroy it. For never would I want to disappoint you. I take the responsibility of the planet on my shoulders, Keeper of the Stars.' 

Gna'adig thought for a moment before granting him the power. 'Very well, Vee Amad. I have seen that you mean well, and I have granted you the power. But do not let this power control you. For on your hand, I have written all that you must know about yourself and your world, about what you must accomplish and avoid, about the creatures you will meet, and all that you must know. See? By the lines of your had, I have given you something that you cannot loose, or break, or consume. ' 

And Vee Amad praised the Star Keeper, and studied his hand. And by it, he learned the messages of the stars for him, and for his wife, who had also received the gift (but could not use it). And so Sol and Erthryn's moon passed many times, and Vee Amad used his gift wisely.

But one day, Vee Amad was studying the woman's hand, learning what must be in order for the world to be ready for the spirit of the stars to dwell there. And he saw a break in one of the lines of her hand that concerned him greatly. 

'Medavae! I see terrible things for you on this day!' He pointed to the line on her hand. 'Do you see? You shall be injured during your work, and you shall have great pain.' 

Now Medavae knew that the man could see things that she could not, so she asked him, 'Are you certain? Is that the wish of the stars?' 

'No, certainly not!' replied Vee Amad. 'The stars love you just as much as I, Medavae, Daughter of Erthryn. But it must happen. For see here,' he pointed to another spot. 'You are to spend the time in the shelter, sewing new clothes for those who come.' 

Pain was no secret to those on Erthryn, and fear began to grow in Medavae. 'I can sit in the shelter and sew new clothing if that is the will of the stars, but I see no need to be injured. Do you?' 

And Vee Amad looked. He saw many things, but he did not see why she needed to be injured. So he shook his head. 

So the woman replied, 'Gna'adig himself has given you this gift, as well as his own image, and rule over this planet, Erthryn. Surely there is no need for me to be injured. For if there were, you would have seen it, for you are blessed by Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars.' 

Vee Amad listened to her words in wonder, as if hearing them for the first time. 'You are right, Medavae. For no other star has been blessed as I have, and surely I have the ability to distinguish such matters.'

So Vee Amad and the woman avoided the injury, and Medavae sat in the tent, sewing the clothes. 

The next day, the man looked at his own hand, and saw that he would have to carry many rocks from the top of the mountain down to valley to make another shelter. He sighed wearily. The day before he had planted in the fields, and the day before that, he had fished in the sea. His arms and legs were weary so he said to himself, 'Surely the stars want me to rest for a day.' So he spent the day lying in the green fields. 

Life continued as such, with the man ignoring the will of the stars. Medavae bore her first child, a son, during this time, named Nacibl. Vee Amad added onto his house, and began to store up food for the family he had created. Neither the food, nor the family was ever written in his hand. 

Meanwhile, the stars worked furiously, trying to correct the errors their friend was making. Every time Gna'adig asked them if Vee Amad had completed his tasks, the stars would say that he had, for they knew the promise that Vee Amad had made about his new power, and they did not want any harm to come to him, the woman, or Erthryn. So they would take Gna'adig's new orders, and change them, so that they could make up for what was lost by the man's errors. 

But soon, the man, the woman and Erthryn were beyond help. The stars spoke to one another softly. 'What are we to do? For surely, this was not what Gna'adig had in mind.' 

Suddenly, Gna'adig stepped forth from his castle in his mighty robes and said in a booming voice, 'Remember this time and record it in the histories of the universe, O heavenly children! For this moment has been chosen for all to go, and to commune on the planet I have created. As it is recorded, Vee Amad and Medavae have completed the preparations I have sent them to accomplish. And now is the time for all to be joyful and at peace. For though Erthryn is not as large as it was, it is large enough to suit every star spirit in the sky three fold. Come, my children, for the time of peace and rejoicing is at hand!'

But the stars did not move. All eyes were downcast, and no one said a word. 

'Good stars,' asked the Keeper, 'why are you troubled?' 

And the stars answered, 'O Gna'adig, merciful Keeper, the planet Erthryn has not been completed. The man has decided his own will, and has gone against what is written on his hand.' 

Gna'adig's anger burned as he charged towards the planet to confirm the news. He looked down on Vee Amad and his family, and when they saw him, they rushed out to meet them, smiles on their faces. They shouted in greating.

'Welcome, Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars! Let all who dwell on Erthryn rejoice, for the Keeper has joined us this day.' 

Gna'adig's became overwhelmed with grief as he looked at the world the man and the woman had created. 'Vee Amad,' he asked quietly, 'Are these my plans for the world?' 

And Vee Amad nodded. 'Yes, Gna'adig. The work you have requested is done.'

The Keeper looked at the man straight in his eyes, and Vee Amad trembled at the feeling. 'Are you sure, Man of Erthryn, that you have followed what you saw?' For Gna'adig knew what had happened, and he wanted the Man to repent. 

'We did what we saw was needed,' replied Vee Amad. 'We overlooked the mistakes.' 

And Gna'adig shook his mighty head. 'You are truly a Son of Erthryn, Vee Amad. For I have told you exactly what needed to happen, and you chose to do what you did not want to do. I should never have given you your palm, for then you knew my will, and you chose to ignore it.' 

'But we improved it!' insisted Vee Amad. 

Gna'adig was disgusted at how the man succumbed to his given power. 'Improved, Vee Amad? And tell me, how should I have improved the stars? And how should I have improved upon Erthryn? How should I have improved the rotation of the planets, and the elements of the universe? For since you seem to know so much about my ways, Vee Amad, why don't you tell me how much longer it will be until the spirit of the stars dwell on Erthryn?'

Vee Amad felt faint as Gna'adig's booming voice fell over the planet, and he realized what he had done. He fell to his knees, as did his wife and son. 'I don't know, most merciful Keeper.' 

Gna'adig didn't speak for a long time. 'I am Mercy, Gna'adig. And I should never have given this power to you. For it, you family has lost their place with me, and generations will go by where no one will be able to hear the stars. But there will be a time when there will be people who will listen to them, and those who hear the stars, will hear me. And they shall lead the people, and succeed where you have failed, Vee Amad. And they will maintain my order by the messages of the stars. And when all have done their part, and all purposes have been fulfilled, then my court and myself shall return to here, to Erthryn.'

'How much longer will it be then, Gna'adig?' asked Vee Amad, horrified. 

'That shall depend on the people, Son of Erthryn, and the guardians that will come from your woman's womb.' 

And the Star Keeper censured the stars in the heavens for their carelessness, and blocked them from the view of Erthryn, and Erthryn could not see or hear the stars for many, many suns and moons. Even the planet Erthryn received a new name, _Earth_, which means 'sorrow.' The Keeper himself walked upon the ground of Earth in those days, directly guiding what must happen to restore order, but it was not easy by any means. But as soon as things began to improve, he found the population of Earth began to naturally follow his will. And there came a time, when the Keeper could leave Earth, and watch from his fortress, for the people would follow their fate blindly, not even knowing they were fulfilling their purposes. 

And when the first person stepped out of their purpose, then came the time when the first guardian arose- the first offspring since Vee Amad that could hear and listen to the stars. And she took her place as the watcher of Earth. And from that time, because the World was following fate so blindly, and because the guardians were fulfilling their duties, up to the present day, there had been no need for a visit from Gna'adig, Keeper of the Stars. 

Ana's eyes were glazed over as Kezia finished reading the passage from the Book of Time. "But if this is a Centaur book, why does it deal with humans?" 

"Oh, the story continues," mentioned the Guardian, "for about five thousand more pages before moving on to the rest of the volumes. For Gna'adig tried, for a time, to take the spirits of other stars, and to place them in the form of creatures called Centuars, giving them limited powers in divinations, but excessive powers of logic to serve the creatures called man. But man did not accept the centaurs, and the centaurs did not accept man, so they lived separately. Because centaurs never would have existed without the folly of man, man has a place in the Book of Time." 

"So what happened to the spirits of the stars if they could not go to Erthryn?" 

"Some were put into centaurs, others, like the spirits of humanity after their passing, were brought to the Keepers Fortress until the Earth was ready." 

"And the Centaurs believe this?" 

Kezia looked at her plainly. "The Centaurs and the Guardians _know_ this." 

Ana had never been greatly religious, and was consequently startled. "Know? It's true? How can you _know_?" 

"Because completed circles have had conversations with the stars, Ana. They've spoken of Gna'adig by name." 

Ana didn't know what to say. "Then why haven't I heard of any of this before?" 

"Probably because most of the world doesn't believe it. Many people don't like to believe in fate, and that they take the view that they're just a 'puppet' in the works of some silent god. There are a few temples to Gna'adig in the world, mostly used by Seers and the like. But it all comes down to Vee Amad's children. There are thousands of pages in the Book of Time dedicated to the result of the powers to Vee Amad's children. Most had no power at all, as Vee Amad's most famous son, Muge'le (the root for the word _muggle)._ Some had the power of their mother, such as the most famous wizard, Merlin. And only one had the gifts of Vee Amad, but not nearly to the same extent. Her name was Seare, root of the word _seer._ As time passed, disagreements emerged from the children of Vee Amad, causing the descendents of Muge'le to separate themselves from their relatives. As the ages past, these people remained so separated from the others that they didn't even know people with powers existed outside of the myths of their ancestors. Likewise, they also lost wind of Gna'adig. 

"Many descendents of Merlin also lost this information, as the could not speak with the stars. The sons and daughters of Seare had weak powers (save for the True Seers), and therefore, the sons and daughters of Merlin had little respect for their gifts, advice and stories." 

"Gna'adig must be pretty disappointed," frowned Ana. 

"Well, from what I've heard about the messages of the stars, Gna'adig at the time, seems more relieved that the fate he layed out for us is running somewhat smoothly. He loves all who he creates, regardless if the know he exists." 

Ana shrugged, though she found it remarkably unfair. Her eyes trailed down to the gloves in the silver box, which still lay in Kezia's lap. 

"So the gloves… you're telling me not to look at my palm?" 

Kezia nodded, but only slowly. "Yes and no. In the immediate future, Ana, you are going to learn how to do many things, including reading the futures of others and yourself. Just as anything else, this knowledge can be used wisely or improperly. More importantly, you must remember from this point on that what the stars have shown you as fate, whether it be for yourself or for others, it _must be._ The power of the Guardian is a great and terrible thing. I told you before, Ana, that the only person who can read your stars now is you. And I suggest to you that you don't." 

"Because you think that I would go against my stars?" 

"Because I think that you, like the rest of us, and like Vee Amad, are human."

"Vee Amad was an idiot," murmured Ana. "He got drunk on his own sense of power. You think I'll do that?" Ana stopped to laugh. "Kezia," she whispered, as if it what she were about to say was a deep secret, "_I couldn't read my palm if I tried!"_

"All in due time, Ana!" smiled the Guardian. "And, no Ana, I don't think you will directly fall for your own powers. I think you, like anyone else who has the power, may see things in your future that you're not going to appreciate, and you're going to fear those events. One of two things will happen. Either you will try to avoid them, or you will face them head on, and be overcome by paranoia or fear. I've seen it happen Ana. People have looked into their own stars to the point of their death, and have gone crazy because of it." 

"Well, then they shouldn't look there," shrugged Ana.

"You're right," replied Kezia, "but they do. Involuntarily or voluntarily, they do. Sometimes, it cannot be controlled. More often than not." 

"But wouldn't it be wasting my gifts not to read palms?" 

"I'm not telling you not to read palms, though there are rules on how to go about it. I'm suggesting to you that you do not read your own." 

"Then how will I know if I'm even going according to fate?" exclaimed Ana. 

"Remember the story," Kezia spoke patiently. "Gna'adig could leave because people started following fate blindly in the pattern he had set up. You will follow fate blindly, and if you do slip up, the stars will quickly correct you." 

"Follow fate blindly?" asked Ana. "How is that even possible? And if so, why are guardians even exist?" 

Kezia smiled. "Abigail Harrington. You don't know her, but she is a girl not too much older than you who has recently decided to attend Cambridge next fall. It is her fate to go to Cambridge, but she is a muggle. She doesn't even believe in God, let alone Gna'adig, divinations or _fate. _But she is following the way the stars have set out for her. The trick is not what she did, but what others have done. Do you know why she's going to Cambridge?" Ana shook her head. "Because that's where her father went. He spent his life urging her to go there, and she went there. Do you know why he went?" Ana shook her head again. "Because he was forced to go by his mother. Do you know his mother forced him to go?" Ana shook her head yet another time. "Because she had been brought up in a poor, uneducated household and married rich. She knew the blessings of education and wanted the best for her son. She wanted the best for her son because she had loving parents who always put their children first. Her parents were orphans, and always went out of their way to make sure their children felt loved. Her mother was an orphan because her mother died of a terrible disease and his father drowned in a fishing accident. He drowned in a fishing accident because his partner accidentally knocked him overboard on the choppy, windy sea. His partner knocked him over because he was drunk. He was drunk because his wife had left him. His wife left him because she fell in love with another man. The man…"

"Okay, okay!" laughed Ana. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Abigail Harrington went to Cambridge because her great, great, great grandfather's fishing partner's wife cheated on him." 

Ana's head throbbed as she tried to process these thoughts. 

"Of course," Kezia continued off handedly, "it's not nearly that simple. Many other factors from many other influences played into Abigail's decision, but all in a similar manner. The easiest way to imagine this is to think of a thousand chains of dominos, all intertwining, some knocking down other dominos in other chains, some just falling and not doing anything, and some just falling for the sake of not breaking the chain. In the case of Abigail, think of those thousands of strings of dominos, made up of countless blocks, all falling forward until they all meet at one block. Abigail going to Cambridge. Of course the last domino to fall believes that it only fell because it was knocked over by another domino, or a group of dominos. But what's too often overlooked is that it was always planned for that last domino to fall when it did. Thousands of other dominos played into that domino falling. And the dominos didn't even have to think about their job. They just let themselves fall blindly, not even realizing what truly made them fall, or what their fall will do to others."

"So," Ana said slowly, "fate is like a chain of dominos. It is a chain of events." 

"And the _events_ we're talking about can be as big as world wars, or as simple as making eye contact with someone. It's something, _anything,_ that will impact people later in life, whether they know it or not." 

"Like dominos in a chain. Because the first domino falls, so will the second, and the third…"

"Oh, good, I think you're understanding," grinned Kezia. "I was dreading this conversation. I feared you'd be confused." 

Ana was still lost in thought. "And if a domino is missed?" 

"The guardians work to ensure that it doesn't happen." 

"But if it does?" 

Kezia was silent for a moment. "Then entire strands of dominos could be lost. The purposes of fate could all be lost, and Gna'adig would have quite a problem on his hands. For if one domino misses in the lot, that could mean that the last domino, the very last domino in which all the countless chains of dominos meet, would never fall." 

"Has it ever happened before?" 

"More than I even care to know," nodded Kezia. "Why do you think we've been here so long? Because the things that Gna'adig have planned have been accidentally (or at times, voluntarily) ignored at various points throughout history. Then, guardians came to right the wrongs of the planet, and start the dominos rolling again." 

"You can see all that, then? You can see how the chains connect, and how to fix them?" 

"Much of it, yes," nodded Kezia. "And, should you decide to join the circle, there will be nothing that we will question. For when all seven guardians are together, it will be like we have a "to do" list from Gna'adig himself. We will have the blueprints of the world, Ana. For I can do much as one true seer. But the world never experiences power like that of the completed Circle of Sight." 

"So the completed circle can really set the world straight again?"

"Certainly. Keep in mind that the more Guardians that are living during an era, the more problems there are with the fate of the world. If the world is at a time of ease, there might be one or two living true seers. If the world is at a time of disorder and choas, all seven may be present to work together to correct society. Take the last time the Circle was completed, for example. It was hundreds of years ago, during the times of Black Death. You see, the black plague was never supposed to reach Ireland. A man from there was supposed to make the connection between the rats and living conditions to the plague. (It would have greatly increased British and Irish relations, too). But because a boat of certain aristocrats trying to escape the plague came to Ireland, the plague came with it, and Ireland was walloped with it at the end of the fourteenth century. Consequently, the man that was supposed to start the recession of the plague, among other things, died before anything could be done." 

"Oops," muttered Ana. 

"The end of the Black Plague is mysterious, as the history books say." Kezia smiled. "But it was thanks to the completion of the circle that the plague began to recede." 

Ana looked shocked. "How? What did you do?" 

"A guardian never reveals her secrets," shrugged Kezia with playful smugness. "But should you join the circle, all will be revealed to you in time. But do you see how important fate is?" 

Ana nodded. She understood very well. 

"Then I urge you to wear the gloves." 

Slowly, Ana reached over and took the silver box out of Kezia's hands. Reaching in, she picked up the dark navy gloves, hardly able to distinguish any weight of the lace that brushed softly against her fingertips. 

"What makes the palm so different than everything else? What's wrong with tea leaves?" 

"Because the palm is like a book of everything there is to see. Anyone, even muggles, can read a palm and get information about the holder's personality and quality of life just by knowing the basic principals of palmistry. But a True Seer, knowing so much more, can put two and two together, and realize that they have the potential to see anything they want to see. All they have to do is "flip to the page." Every other divinitive apparatus has its limits. Most other means of divinations only show you one or a few things at a time, as chosen by the stars. Having all the information on such a convenient place as your palm makes it very easy to study."

Ana nodded. She supposed it was a lot easier than making a cup of tea and the like. She thought for a moment before slipping her hands into the gloves. As expected (though still shocking), the dark lace melted into her skin like butter on a hot skillet, sending a pleasantly cool feeling up her arm. The lace disappeared quickly, and when Ana turned over her hand, the lines of her palm were gone. She glanced up at Kezia, who smiled back at her. 

"Right then. Let's begin." 

It would be many years before Ana fully realized just how important the gloves were. 

* * * * *

Charles Crouch sat, hidden behind a tower of papers and files in his office of the Caucus Resistance, wearing a look of pure exhaustion. Reports had come in from all over the world about Seer activity in the Far East, sending the few but fine members of the Resistance working overtime, and in his case, home from his vacation in Tahiti. 

"More coffee?" offered a perky young intern as she poked her head into his office. She was too new to know that this was not exciting. Crouch shook his empty coffee cup in silent but affirming reply. She disappeared quickly, further enthused by her errand. 

Reaching up, he grabbed the file at the top of the stack, which was clearly labeled with the date of February 16, 1974. He flipped it open and scanned its contents. _Vespera de los Santos_ _… spotted entering the Imperial Tower of Phnom Penh… _bored, he flipped to another file, this one marked the next day. It was the same thing, just a different Guardian. This time it was Kezia Doppelle. The next day, Vespera returned. 

Spinning in his desk chair to face the fireplace on the wall behind him, Crouch immediately reached for his wand. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Joselyn Collins." The head of a darkly skinned woman appeared in the fire. 

"Joselyn!" he snapped. "What the hell is going on in Cambodia?" 

"Hello to you, too," she muttered. "And what do you mean what's going on in Cambodia? Where have you been? Famine, unemployment - both wizard and muggle - corruption in the magical government and uprisings galore. Which would you like to hear about first?" 

"The part where Kezia and Vespera are making daily trips to the Imperial Tower." 

"How many?" 

"Enough to have me curious." 

"It could be anything," she shrugged. "You know the royals. Always superstitious and paranoid about their powers. They probably just want their palms read."

"Well what sources do we have available to investigate the situation?" he inquired, knowing better than to consider her suggestions. 

"None. The Caucus Resistance Station at Phnom Penh has been abandoned since 1970." 

Crouch ripped the wad of files off his desk. "You see these? We could have a real mess on our hands, and your telling me there's no one who can speak.. what… Cambodian?" 

"Khmer," she replied dully. "Look, I'll put a notice out to see what we can do. Meanwhile, when was the last time you left your office?" 

He pondered this for a moment. "Is it still February?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Then not too long. Thanks, Josie." And with a wave of his wand, she was gone. Turning back to his desk, he continued to sort through files. Reports were coming in from all over South East Asia of Guardian sightings, and as Crouch soon realized, it was not just Cambodia. Thailand, Malaysia… something big was going down, and it didn't take his years of experience and training to reach that conclusion. He quickly sorted through the stack and collected all of the current crisis files into a wire bin. In his quick scans of the files, many locations passed his way. Some were big cities, some he had never heard of, but most were cities of the Orient. Towards the end of the stack, however, he was so startled, that he stopped his mad crusade in a moment's time. 

__

February 3, 1974. Hogesmeade (England). Kezia Doppelle spotted entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Charles frowned as he studied the file. He had received a report or two since his first visit that she had in fact visited Hogwarts. It wasn't easy to forget Ana Anblick, and he never actually did. But besides a few randomly spaced visits from Kezia Dopelle to Hogwarts, he had no evidence that there was anything to be concerned about with the young girl that had failed her Divinations Testing. He and Dumbledore had exchanged letters around the Christmas holiday, and he had been assured that nothing new had happened with the young American, and as far as Crouch was concerned, he had more important things to think about. He shook his head in amusement as he read the report of Kezia's visit. _'Still making visits. She just doesn't get it!"_ And he tossed the file aside. Reaching down, he picked up the next file. 

__

February 4, 1974. Hogesmeade (England). Kezia Doppelle spotted entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A sick feeling washed over him as he glanced at the old file that he had thrown aside. It may have been rash, but somehow, his heart skipped a few beats in his chest. He glanced from that file to the one in his hands nervously as his eyes traveled slowly the remaining stack of unopened documents. Still holding the file from February 4, he reached to the next one. 

__

February 5, 1974. Hogesmeade (England). Kezia Doppelle spotted entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And the next…

__

February 6, 1974. Hogesmeade (England). Kezia Doppelle spotted entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And the next…

__

February 7, 1974. Hogesmeade (England). Kezia Doppelle spotted entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And the next…

* * * * *

From what she gathered from her experience with muggle secondary schools, basketball was a winter sport, track was a spring sport, and girl's tennis was a fall sport. But as Ana sat, bundled in layers of clothing (both hers and Remus's) and still chilled to the bone, she realized that quidditch did not have a timeline. She shivered as she watched James and a Hufflepuff chaser zoom by over her head (sending a nice draft of icy air across her face). 

Remus looked over. "Still cold, then?" 

"Not as cold, but still pretty frozen," she shrugged. "You sure you don't know of any more warming charms?" They had tried several. 

Smirking, he turned to her, and covered her mouth with his in a long and passionate kiss, which in its distant end left them both breathless. "How's that?" 

Ana blinked dreamily, pondering for a moment. "Still cold," she muttered dully, though her eyes laughed with mockery. 

Remus snorted as he cuddled her close to him as they watched the game unfold before them. Lily was up to her normal announcing antics, and Peter decided to keep Sirius company back at the castle. (Or rather, on the roof of Gryffindor Tower, where if they risked their necks, they could catch a few glimpses of the game). 

Things were not well between Sirius and Remus, and Ana noticed that even Peter was acting a bit peculiar these days. James did what he could to maintain the peace the dormitory. But as Lily had reported, it wasn't the peace that concerned him. Tensions between Remus and Sirius had never decreased. Despite the efforts, Remus simply would not talk to his former friend. James tried everything. He tried organizing a low-key group therapy night, a duel, and even just plain calling them both immature and ignoring the situation. But it seemed for a very long time, nothing would bring back the friendship between the two Mauraders.

Ana wished that Peter and Sirius could have joined them, despite Remus's discomfort, but to be honest, they weren't missing very much. Not one point was scored in the game, as of yet. The snitch was no where in sight. It was outstandingly cold. Ana was almost ready to suggest they go back to the castle (as many of the other students had already opted for such). But just as she was opening her mouth, someone plopped down in the vacant seat next to her. 

"Hello Ana!" came the cheerful voice of Charles Crouch. 

Ana, startled by the visitor, stiffened in Remus's arms and sat up slightly straighter. She studied the middle aged man briefly. He was neatly dressed in a heavy black trench coat with a black and yellow scarf noosed around his neck. His green eyes sparkled as he grinned at her with rosy, wind blown cheeks. Ana couldn't help but smile slightly at his salesman intoxication, even despite her uncertainty of his motives. Even after his gift after the attack at Hogsmeade, she had reserved her suspicions of the popular Resistance Officer, but as she glanced at him now, for the first time in months, she wondered how she could ever have thought he would want to hurt her. 

"You're wearing Hufflepuff colors, Mr. Crouch," she said disapprovingly.

"Yes, well, one must remain loyal to his house," he said, glancing down at his scarf with pride. His eyes drifted up to Remus who was watching him carefully, his arms still wrapped around Ana protectively. He extended a hand. "Charles Crouch," he introduced himself. 

Still holding Ana with one arm, he reached to take his hand. "Remus Lupin," he answered shortly. Ana was sure that if she wasn't so cold, she would have been able to feel the chill in his voice. Crouch seemed aware of it as well. He quickly returned his focus to the well-protected girl. 

"So Ana, what's new with you? How is your school year going?" 

"Not bad," she replied as she glanced back at the quidditch game. "Making progress. I should be completely caught up by the beginning of next year." 

"Oh, well that's fantastic!" exclaimed Crouch with open and perhaps honest excitement. "I'm sure your father would be right proud of you for such an accomplishment." 

"I'm sure he'd be proud of her even if she were last in the class," replied Remus, glaring at him openly. He apparently did not feel Ana's ease around him. 

Ana spoke up quickly. "So what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"You, actually," smiled Crouch in his charming manner. "I just wanted to check up and see how things were going for you." 

"You could have owled," replied Ana, unfooled. 

"But I would have missed this exciting quidditch match!" he said, waving a hand to the board that still read a score of 0-0. 

Ana just laughed. "You want to know if there's been any change in my powers." 

He sighed, and gave her a meaningful look. "Ana, I can tell that you are quite the clever witch, so I will be up front with you, if you don't mind. I've received many reports that Kezia has been visiting the castle on a regular basis. I know that Professor Dumbledore is around to protect you, but I want to understand that if she is harassing you in any way, the Caucus Resistance is here to help you! We deal with this sort of thing all the time… Guardians running around, trying to control the world and all. So, if there's anything going on that Dumbledore is unable to handle, you know that you can tell me, right?" 

"But Mr. Crouch," she smiled politely, "I asked her to come." 

He looked startled. "But, why?" 

"Because she's helping me develop my powers."

His face fell into a horrified frown. "Oh, Ana…" he sighed as if she had done him severe wrong, "Tell me you of all people haven't fallen for the Circle of Sight…. Do you realize the complexity of your situation?" 

"I'm just being tutored right now, Mr. Crouch. I haven't made any final decisions," Ana insisted quickly. She did like the disappointment in his face in the least. 

"The Circle of Sight is a dangerous and corrupt organization, Ana. It the reason that your father- a great man, by the way - left. I doubt he would want you to get involved with them." 

"All I know right now is that I have certain talents, that I'm in danger because of it, and that the Circle could protect me." 

"There are other protections besides the Circle," replied Crouch quickly. "The Caucus Resistance could hide you and-"

"Force me to give up my powers? Mr. Crouch, I could be the completion of the Circle. Think of all the good it could do." 

A look of sheer terror crossed his face as he heard of the completion of the Circle. Another sigh followed, just as long as the first. "Ana, I know that you think that you have powers, but to be honest-"

"Oh, you must be joking," laughed Remus darkly. "You're not really going to try to convince her that she doesn't have gifts, are you? Mr. Crouch, Ana has done things that no normal witch is capable. She has been inside my dreams!" 

Suddenly, Crouch stopped short. He looked at the young gentleman who challenged him in a new light. A smile- though a small one- crept onto his lips. He glanced at Ana, who was still obviously cuddled in Remus's arms. "You two are _together…_" he said quietly, as if realizing it for the first time. 

Ana gave him a mock-serious look. "Yes, Mr. Crouch. Since January." 

Crouch almost laughed. The lines that had deepened in his face soon relaxed, especially those around his eyes, which twinkled once more. "And have you told…" but he cut himself off. He just laughed. Standing, he reached down and offered his hand to Ana. 

"Ana, if there's anything I can do for you, or," he looked to Remus meaningfully, "for you, don't hesitate to owl. I can have an army ready for you in an instant. Remember that." And laughing silently, he turned, and left the stadium. 

Ana and Remus watched him leave in bewildered silence. "That was odd," he muttered. Ana giggled in confusion, but nodded. She turned back to the game just in time to see Hufflepuff score the first point of the game.

* * * * *

"Mental telepathy, Ana," began Kezia on a morning in early March, "Is one of the most mistakenly coveted powers known to man, and that is why we must use it with extreme caution. For while it protects one from lies and deceit, it also grants unlimited knowledge." 

Ana was unusually awake that morning, and was not at all fatigued by the heavenly warm sunlight that poured in the giant windows of the Divinations Tower. It was the day she had been anticipating for nearly a month. It was the day she would learn about mind reading. She didn't even grumble when she wrenched herself out of bed at seven in the morning- an unthinkable time for a Saturday, especially since the intensive portion of her tutoring had finished at the end of the previous semester. She took notes diligently, making sure to circle and star '_Unlimited Knowledge_' after she had underlined it three times. 

"And, mind you," continued Kezia, who studied her pupil's notes with a shadowed smirk, "knowledge can be a bad thing…"

Ana continued taking notes. _'Knowledge=BAD'_

"…because what greater powers are granted to all humans than the powers of thought and self control?" 

Meanwhile, Ana was still underlining. '_BAD._'

Kezia raised an eyebrow. "Ana?"

Ana looked up. "Yes?" 

The Guardian's purple eyes twinkled with laughter, but her face was set in a serious manner. "Are you paying attention? This is very important." 

Ana nodded. "I am! I swear! I'm taking notes and everything!" She held up her scroll book slightly in effort to point it out. "See?" 

"Yes…" Kezia sighed. "But stop writing for a moment, and just listen, for this is vitally important." 

Ana set down her pen in a humoring fashion, and stared Kezia pointedly in the eye. 

The Guardian cleared her throat. "The mind is it's own place, Ana. There are no sensors, no regards to sensitivity, and it is the freest and most instinctive part of the human body. The way in which thoughts turn into spoken words is almost always the aftermath of serious filtering and restraint, even in the most loosely tongued individuals. Often times, secrets are kept and lies are told for the very reason that _truth hurts_. With the powers of mental telepathy come grave responsibilities. You must be able to abide by the Principles of Divinations, if you are going to use these powers." 

"The Principles of Divinations?" inquired Ana. 

Kezia looked startled once again. "Why, yes! Didn't your learn of them from Professor Pyrre?" 

The elderly divinations professor piped up from her desk at the opposite side of the room. "I didn't feel a need to teach her. She wasn't showing any definitive signs of devinitive powers." 

Kezia momentarily pinched the sides of her nose in agitation before moving on. "Well, we best start there, then. I think it would be best if we learned them as we go along. Anyway, these are basic laws that are set up only to protect seers from royally screwing themselves over. No one enforces them except the Circle of Sight, and even then, any action we take is usually a 'slap on the wrist' and a censuring. They were created long ago… by one of the Anblicks, I believe… and have been used ever since." Kezia reached into her hand bag and pulled out a tiny amethyst book. She flipped through the pages idly, before finding her place. "Ah, here we are." 

__

On Mental Telepathy…

Be wise, Seers and True Seers, if you are so gifted in the practise of Mental Telepathy. For one's thoughts are sacred, and much harm can occur from one who is as free with this power as they are with control of their tongue. By the powers of the Circle of Sight, abide by these rules as if yours was the mind being read: 

Whatever you see, whatever you hear, common knowledge it is not likely to be. All is confidential, unless noted otherwise, for your safety, their safety; for your well being, their well being.. Do not be surprised by the darkness that lies within the purest of people. Instead remember that purity shows its strength in self-control. Be wise, and stay away from the deepest mind. For in the deepest mind, there is no reason, and therefore, no excuse exists to seek it. 

"There's about fifty other points, of course, but they apply to specific situations. I'll get you a copy of the principles for study. But for now, remember those three." 

Ana nodded, and scribbled a note on her paper, her mouth hanging open unnoticed beside her concentration. _'Don't be stupid with the powers.'_ "What did you mean about the 'deepest mind'? " 

"The subconscious mind. You'll understand more once you start reading minds. But are you sure that you understand the importance of the rules?" 

Ana impatiently insisted that she did, and so they began. Though Kezia was quite certain that her young pupil had no idea what she was about to tamper with. 

"Very well, then. Let's begin. First, know that there are several layers of thought. The thoughts that you probably heard were the clearest and simplest of all thoughts, known as the _Primary_ _Cognitive Thoughts_. Primary Cognitive Thoughts are one's conscious thinking, and what most people relate to as 'thoughts.' Problem solving, important observations, and any time you have to 'stop and think,' you are using Primary Cognitive Thoughts. However, there are more thoughts that lie beneath that, known as _Perceptual Thoughts._ These thoughts are connected with the senses, primarily the sense of sight. While taste and smell are limited to flavor and aroma, touch to temperature and texture, and hearing to harmonies and breakdowns of frequencies, the sense of sight is the most complex sense of the five. It measures light, color, depth, shade, shape, and perceived texture, often for several items at once. For example, I can look at that bookshelf there," she pointed the opposite side of the room, "and I can tell you that there are three shelves, approximately one meter between and one meter across, filled with books of all different colors. But that is only because my mind has seen this, broken down complex visual readings into thoughts. When I made a passing glance at the bookshelf, though I may not necessarily realize it, my mind saw_ three shelves of a lightly stained bookshelf, top shelf: red book, blue book, brown book, light brown book, skinny pale yellow book, light blue book, red book, red book (the same)… _and so on."

"You saw all that with just a passing glance?" Ana asked doubtfully. 

"Whether I realize it or not, my brain broke down all that information that quickly," nodded Kezia with a smile. "But that is what makes the difference between a person with a photographic memory, and someone who doesn't. They can look at the shelf for a moment, and they realize what their brain all saw, down to the tiniest details." 

Ana sat back, intrigued. "And I'll hear these thoughts?" 

"It's almost like filling the Great Hall with people at dinner time. There'll be much chattering - there usually is. But sometimes you can pick out one voice in particular. Imagine the Primary Cognitive Thoughts as one person, speaking loudly, and the Perceptual Thoughts as everyone else mumbling to each other." 

"So Perceptual Thoughts are background noises." 

"Precisely. They can get in the way unless you're able to focus on the Primary Cognitive Thoughts." 

"So that's what makes mind reading difficult? Listening over the Perceptual Thoughts?" 

Kezia smiled and shook her head. "Much, much more complex than even that, I'm afraid. Did you know that the mind never stops thinking? In reality, many people have several layers of Primary Cognitive Thoughts, especially when they're lying. On one hand, they'll be thinking of the lie, on another they'll be thinking about the truth, and furthermore, they'll be thinking about how convincing (or not) their story is, whether or not they're being believed, and so on." 

Ana had never thought about that before. It made sense. 

"In addition, there are the Involuntary Functioning Thoughts (that control the body), the Emotional Thoughts (that produce emotion), and a few others. You're already familiar with the Emotional Thoughts, as you've felt other people's emotions. This is largely connected to reading minds. In fact, I would say that it's the first step in the process, though the processes for mind reading and emotion reading are not that similar. 

"Successful mind reading is like isolating the middle-most layer of an onion. But on the other hand, it's also as simple as riding a bicycle. Once you've practiced it and learned the skills, there will be nothing more I can teach you except the ethics," she said, holding up the little purple book. 

And, as Ana found out, the bicycle simile was all too true. Kezia taught her all the things that could help her, such as deep breathing and closing her eyes. But when it came down to it, Ana could only write down one word in her scroll book. _'Listen.' _Kezia compared it to musicians, being able to distinguish sharp and flat tones. _"They know what they're listening for._" 

After an hour or so of lecture, Kezia opted for some practice. She instructed Professor Pyrre (since she was the only other one present who had a mind capable of being read) to pick an object in the room, and to concentrate on it. Placing her in the easy chair in front of Ana, she then told Ana to discover what the object is. It reminded Ana very much of the tests she had completed at the beginning of the year. Except that this time, she had a clue of what she was doing. 

Sitting up straight, she took some slow, deep breaths. She stared at the professor, trying to forget all the ill feelings she had for her (for emotions blocked the psyche, as she had learned). Concentrating, she felt her mind both focus and let go at the same time, blurring her vision slightly as she began to hear some faint murmurs. Just as she was going to listen deeper, Kezia sneezed, breaking her concentration. 

"Sorry," said Kezia sheepishly, shrinking under Ana's glance. 

Ana turned back to the elderly Professor, eager to try again. '_Just listen,'_ she told her self ever and over again, until she felt her breathing slow, and her mind wander to where it was before. The murmur began, but they were so soft, Ana could hardly hear anything at all. She strained her own concentration until suddenly her body involuntarily inhaled in a short, jagged breath. Her concentration broke again, and she looked at Kezia questioningly. 

"You forgot to breath," she smirked. "Quite literally. That'll happen at first, don't worry." 

Ana rolled her bright blue eyes in annoyance as she turned back to Professor Pyrre. She sat back in her chair and let her head ease into the headrest. Willing herself to relax, she took special precautions in her breathing before she started. _'Credyn,' _she whispered to herself. She almost felt as if she could have fallen asleep, had she not firmly willed herself not to. Then she began. She listened. Across the silence of the room, the murmurs began, almost too fast and slurred for Ana to grasp. 

__

"…shehashereyesclosedmaybeshe'lldoitprobabynotthoughyellowteacupnotassmartasKeziawhattimeisitwonderifDumbledore'scomingyellowteacupohIdohopeDumbledoretellshersoonlookslikeHildeyellowteacuphotsunpouringtroughwindowsblindinglightI'mhungryyellowteacup…"

Ana nearly jumped back. It had only lasted a second or two (at most), but words echoed in her mind that were not her own. It was like a thousand different whispers, all jumbled up and spoken a rate which was hardly comprehensible. 

"Goes fast, doesn't it?" smiled Kezia, her purple eyes gleaming with excitement. 

Ana was still blinking. "You're joking. It's way too fast! I couldn't hardly understand any of it, though I think I head Professor Dumbledore's name, and maybe yours." 

"Give it some practice," insisted Kezia. "Soon you'll be able to break it down into sentences… or I suppose _mind phrases_ would be a better choice of words…" 

Ana turned back to Professor Pyrre, who had regressed to her normal look of doubt. Swallowing her annoyance with a deep, concentrating breath, Ana glared Professor Pyrre in the eyes, and listened. The thoughts came much easier and louder than the first time. 

__

"…LooksmurderousshedoesCreepyblueeyesIdoubtshe'lldoitohwhatwasIconcentratingonsomethingtodowithteaThepotnoitwastheteacupYestheyellowteacupbutshewontgetitIwonderhowlongKeziaplanstokeepthisupyellowteacupi'mbeingglaredatyellowteacup…"

Ana stopped reading her mind but continued to glare. 

"Well?" asked Kezia eagerly. 

Ana shifted uneasily, wondering if she should say what she thought she had heard. "I think she was thinking that she didn't think I would be able to do it…"

"Preposterous," sniffed Professor Pyrre haughtily. "I show nothing but support for the girl." 

"Don't forget that I can read minds as well," Kezia reminded her before Ana could voice her rolling eyes. The elderly professor shifted uneasily but did not relent. "Did you pick up on what she was thinking up?"

Ana frowned. "I heard something repeating, but it was so fast… it sounded like _el-oh-te-cup…_" She shrugged and sat back in her chair. But Kezia's quiet snickers distracted her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Say it again," she prodded. 

So Ana did, slower. "What-Are-You-"

"No, no," Kezia laughed openly. "The sound you heard." 

"El-oh-te-cup." 

"Again. Faster." 

"Elohteup?" Ana frowned in confusion. 

"Listen to yourself. Say it again." 

"Elohteup. Elohteup. Eloh te up…. Eloh te up…-" Ana stopped short. In a flash she buried her face in her hands. "Yellow tea cup," she pronounced clearly (though muffled behind her hand-shield). Her laughing blue eyes peaked out. "I'm such a moron." 

"By the time you've mastered mind reading," promised Kezia, "you will never have trouble understanding even the most incoherent mumblers." 

* * * * *

Ana had great fun with her new found ability. No one could quite explain her sudden "talent" at chess, poker, or other logic games, though many had their suspicions. Though the majority of the students dismissed the rumors, it was very hard to forget the suggestion that a given person was a Guardian, especially when the person was a popular Gryffindor. Furthermore, Ana's bright blue eyes were hard to miss, even for a person who had never seen her with brown ones. 

"What is it like?" Remus asked one day. It was a startling question, especially since there was no connection to Divinations in their current discourse. He and Ana were curled up on a newly transfigured settee in the Shrieking Shack, enjoying steaming cups of butterbeer they had smuggled from the kitchens. 

"What is what like?"

"Reading people's minds," he replied simply, almost as if it were obvious. 

"You know how quickly Jennalee White talks?" Jennalee White was a sixth year Hufflepuff who was the walking incarnation of the word '_loquacious_.' Consequently, she found herself the victim of many, _many_ muting charms.

Remus smirked. "Yes."

"It's listening to something a million times faster than her." 

Remus made a face and let his head fall back to the cushion. "You're joking. And you can understand it?" 

"I'm getting better," nodded Ana, taking a sip from her mug. It had been nearly two weeks since Kezia had given her the first lesson on mind reading. There was hardly a moment that went by where Ana didn't practice. She was beginning to break words down into _'mind phrases.'_ "I can beat Sirius at chess now," she said proudly. 

Remus looked away, not responding. Despite the warmth of the butterbeer, Ana felt a chill run through her. She let him take his moment of silence as she stared into her drink quietly. But it was her who spoke next. 

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" It wasn't a demanding question. On the contrary, it was quite sympathetic. "Don't you miss him?" It had been just shy of a month since the two had spoken in the Hospital Ward. 

Remus just muttered under his breath. "I can't believe he did it." 

"I know, Moony," Ana sighed as she took his empty mug and set it on the floor. His emotions wafted over her like the early morning fog, chilling and weighing down every happy thought that she had ever had. Slowly, the harshness of anger flared within him. 

Her sigh fell on Remus's ears. "Are you patronizing me?" he asked sharply, giving her a glare the likes of which Ana had never seen. He pushed her legs off his lap and stood up. "Disagree with me, Ana, but _don't_ patronize me!"

"I'm not!" Ana insisted, standing quickly.

"I don't blame you, of course," he said, his soft voice twisted in some unnatural sneer, "But of course, the rest want to move on. Forget it ever happened. Who's been talking to you? James?" He gave a short laugh as he mimicked his voice. "_He made a mistake, Remus, can't you at least try to move on?"_

"Remus…" Ana began, but trailed off. 

"What? Go ahead, Ana, agree with them! Speak your mind! Nothing's stopped you before!" 

Ana tried to go to him. A hand reached for his face, but he spun around and out of reach. She rolled her eyes and went back to the settee, collapsing onto it wearily. Silence filled the room again as Remus stood in the choppy light of the boarded-up windows. Slowly, Ana could feel his anger dying down, and the tired, lost feeling return. She gambled with a comment. 

"I wasn't patronizing you, Moony." He continued to stare out the window. "Look at me," she urged, getting up, and forcing herself into his line of sight in the small gap between him and the window. His eyes fell to hers briefly, only to fall to the floor apologetically. 

"They don't understand, Ana," he muttered with frustration. "They just don't get it. It's a disease… a disability… except worse… In trying to cheer me up about it, I think they've convinced _themselves_ that it's not that bad. But, it is _that bad,_ Ana!" His voice became tight and choppy in desperation. His bright hazel eyes returned to hers, on the brink of tears. "It's _that bad…_it really is…" 

Despite herself, Ana could feel tears as well. She threw her arms around him, and held him as tightly as she could, not caring about comfort levels. "I know it is Remus," she whispered softly. "I'll never be able to know exactly what it's like, but stars help me, I can feel your pain. You have every right to be hurt and angry…"

He hugged her tighter, and pressed his head into her shoulder. Ana felt him shaking in her hold. "C'mon, let's sit down," she whispered, taking him to the settee. He never pulled his face from her shoulder as they sat. She closed her eyes, and ran her hand through his hair softly. She fought the temptation to read his mind, resulting in visions passing before her. 

__

The mother sobbing at the basement doorway, as her son shrieked from a place beyond her reach… children chasing him, the shouts of "werewolf" following the rotten vegetables that flew towards him… large yellow signs cried 'WARNING' as it brought attention to a picture of a boy, NAME: Remus J. Lupin, AGE: 7 … two security guards blocking to the glass door entrance of a white building. "I'm sorry madam, he cannot enter." "But this is a hospital!" she retorted. The men did not move…

And realization dawned on Ana as she held the quaking figure in your arms. "You've always been so brave," she said, not hiding her awe. "You don't need to be brave now…" 

He shook his head as he pulled back. He quickly wiped what had amounted to only a few tears off his face, and took a deep, but choppy, cleansing breath. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, trying to snap himself out of it. "I'm just so…"

"Angry?" offered Ana.

He looked at her steadily. "Tired."

Ana nodded and brushed a damp spot on his face with her hand. Bringing his head down, she kissed his forehead. She reached for his empty coffee mug and transfigured it into a box. Remus glanced at it in confusion and Ana tried (successfully) not to blush. "It was supposed to be a pillow." 

At least she made him laugh, even though it was short and shuddered. He took out his wand and changed it. Ana threw it to the end of the settee, and stretched out. She pulled Remus down in front of her (-he had to balance, not to slide off, but she held him close to her, keeping him on). A while passed without any conversation, and Ana thought Moony had actually fallen asleep (he was facing away, so she couldn't see). But he spoke, waking her from her catnap. 

"I do miss him…" 

"I know," she yawned. "He misses you, too." 

Another pause. "…he is sorry, then?" 

Ana nodded into the back of his shoulder. There was no doubt in him being sorry.

"But, does he know what he did was wrong?" 

Ana was about to speak, but stopped. 

"You don't know?" asked Remus. 

"No," replied Ana. "But I think he knows…" 

Remus sat up slowly, as if waking up after a long sleep. He looked down at her. "Ana, I need you to do me a favor." 

"Anything," she agreed. 

"I want you to read his mind. I want to know if he understands. It's the only way I'll be able to forgive him."

* * * * *

As smart as Ana was, she didn't realize the stupidity of her agreement until she was practically at Sirius's side, later that week. Why Moony shouldn't be able to decide in person for himself whether Sirius truly understood, was beyond Ana, though she held the hypothesis that if he and Sirius were alone in the same room, Remus probably wouldn't have the first clue what to say. This aside, Ana quickly realized that in order for her to discover what Moony wanted, she wouldn't have to read his mind, she would have to _search_ it - a task far more complex than simply "listening." In quick adaptation, Ana discovered that she would have to get Sirius talking about that night, which wouldn't be much easier. 

She knew exactly where to find him. On the northern side of the property, just feet of the western-most tower of the quidditch stands, tottered a rickety old shack that Ana guessed was held together by more charms than it was worth. Sirius was delighted when Professor Dumbledore let him dedicate his detention hours to the dingy, unheated facility, and every chilly afternoon, he worked with the dedication of a parent on its chipped paint, dusty interior, and most importantly, the building's components. 

Of course, it was the Broom Shed. 

Ana suspected that being around brooms helped Sirius through the quidditch withdrawal, as Dumbledore had meant what he said when it came to his punishment. _No quidditch until the fall term._ She also suspected that Dumbledore's permission to work in the broom shed was a gift of sorts. It was clear that Dumbledore was highly disappointed in Sirius- even moreso than he was with Snape. So why "the gift" was in order, she could not guess, though she was certain it had nothing to do with the punishment being too harsh. 

After crunching through the icy snow, Ana arrived at the broken door of the shed (which was to be painted on the first warm days of spring, she had been informed). Reaching out, she opened the creaky door only to find it silent and loose. 

"You oiled the door!" she smiled to Sirius, who was balanced on a broom about a meter and a half off the ground. 

"It needed oiling," he said through the screws that he clenched in his teeth. In his eyes was an excitement one should never have during detention hours. Taking a screw out of his mouth, he held it to the wall and reached for the screwdriver and a metal bracket that hovered next to him. He attached the bracket to the wall as he had done for five others down the line. By the pre-drilled holes, Ana suspected four more would go up after this one. _Broom hangers,_ she realized with a small quiet laugh. 

"And what, my dear Miss Anblick, are you laughing at?" he muttered, sounding silly with the screws in his mouth. 

"You're definitely enjoying this too much!" 

Sirius spit the screws out of his mouth to have them hover in front of him. Falling backwards, he skillfully dismounted from the broom excitedly. "You have got to see this!" he grinned as he ran to the little shop and repair tables at the other end of the shed. Coming back, he held square plates of wood in his hands, painted in bright colors. "Name plates!" he said excitedly. 

Ana took them with a curious smile. "Roxy… Jezzie… Felicity…" she read the top name plates. She frowned. "I don't know any Roxy or Jezzie, or…" 

"-I wouldn't think so. You haven't learned to fly yet!" 

Ana blinked. It took her a moment to comprehend, but when she did, she sincerely wished she hadn't. "You named the brooms?" she laughed. 

"Oh, absolutely!" he grinned. 

Ana continued flipping through the name plates, muttering on how he had officially lost his sanity. "Carrie…Kira… Sirius, these are all girls' names." 

"You're surprised?" 

Ana didn't pause. "No," she smirked. Finally, she came to the last one. '_Crusher.' _"What's this one?" she asked, holding up the plate. 

"One wicked broom," he grimaced and smirked at the same time. "The cushioning charm wore off a while back, and so riding it can be pretty uncomfortable for guys. Hense the name, _Crusher. _Damn well crushed my-"

"-Oh!" Ana snorted before he could finish as she handed back the name plates. She looked around the room admirably. "You're really doing a wonderful job." 

He grinned and thanked her. "Never enjoyed detention more in my life. But what's up then, Ana? Don't tell me you came to help." 

"Depends on how you define, _help," _she muttered grimly. He gave her a studying look before she settled down on the bench on the shed wall. "I guess I just came to see how you were doing." 

Sirius seemed to comprehend the change in her manner. "You came to check, or you came to check for Remus?" he asked quietly. 

"Both," she said honestly. "Sirius, he wants to forgive you, he really does."

"Then what's holding him back?" he groaned as he turned back to his project, and mounted the hovering room once more. 

Ana didn't even mind that he had turned his back on her. She actually appreciated it. "I guess," she started gently, "he's not entirely sure that you comprehend what you almost did." 

"Like bloody hell I don't!" he snapped, turning his head to the side, but still having his back to her. "Snape was asking for it, you know. I gave him a taste of his money, I did…" Ana was busy relaxing her mind as she searched his thoughts. She could feel the tired anger settling over him, and his thoughts were clear in his mind. He was not lying. Sirius paused before continuing. "Since when are you Remus's messenger? I know you're his girlfriend, Ana, but still, I can't believe you let him talk you into this." 

"Well, personally, Sirius, I can't believe you let Snape get under your skin like he did," she replied evenly.

He didn't reply, and Ana didn't push it. He attached a few brackets to the walls and Ana watched with half-interest. She continued to listen to his thoughts as he continued down the line of drilled holes in the wall, most of them dwelling on his fury towards Snape. She even felt a twist of laughter in his mind- a very odd and frightening sound- as he recalled the triumph he had felt when he had entered the Great Hall after confronting Snape. But something, she slowly realized, was missing. Something so important that it should not be missed, and Ana's heart sank at its absence.

"Sirius," Ana asked when he was nearly finished, and the anger she felt from him was dying down, "I know you were angry -and are still angry, I should say- with Snape, but… where does Remus play into all of this?" 

"What do you mean?" he muttered as he fastened the last bracket to the wall. "This is all about Remus. This is about keeping him out of trouble, and-"

"Sirius," she sighed sadly, "this may have been about Remus in the beginning, and you may still convince yourself of that now… but I think we both know that you telling Snape to go into the Willow was more about _Snape_ than it was about Remus." 

"_I've apologized!"_ he half shouted as he dismounted the broom and went to the barrel in the corner. "I have apologized to Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, hell… even you and only Merlin knows why to Lily, Peter and James. But I am sorry! What more do you people want from me!" He hung brooms hastily and angrily, staggering around the dim room as if there was a method to his madness. (In fact, as Ana read his mind, she could pick up on enough to realize that he did have a method, but she wasn't particularly interested at the time). 

"We want you to _understand,_ Sirius. Remus knows that you know that you let Snape confront a werewolf. But he's not sure, and now that I've talked to you, I agree, that you should rethink-"

"LOOK, Ana," he snapped as he turned to face her, but his face immediately became twisted in horror. "Your eyes… you've been reading my thoughts, haven't you?" 

As Ana grew to appreciate her powers, she soon learned to despise her eyes. The bright blue gave away her secret knowledge, and would continue to do so until they became permanently blue in her early twenties. "It was the only way, Sirius," she replied simply, but the horror and betrayal in his eyes pierced her soundly. She lowered her bright blue eyes to the ground. 

Sirius fought for words. "I can't believe you did that," he choked angrily as he leaned on the last broom in his hands. A small, astonished laugh escaped him as he turned and slammed the broom to its place on the wall. 

"Please, Sirius," Ana said, standing in her defense. "I just wanted to help…" 

He whirled around. "_Stay out of my mind,_" was all he said as he stormed out of the shed into the darkening night. 

* * * * *

Another day or so passed until Remus's birthday finally arrived. March, as it almost always did, came in like a lion, though Peter pointed out that it was more like the lion from "The Wizard of Oz:" truly a lion, but not far from a lamb. But the weather simply did not stop them (though Remus did try) from making the most of the unofficial birthday party in the drafty Shrieking Shack. Indeed, strip poker was the name of the game. 

Lily, James, Peter and Remus sat on the ground around a low table, while Ana watched from Lily's side. The young True Seer had been exempt from the game for obvious reason, though she would occasionally give Lily a hinting cough or nudge in the side. Consequently, James was down to his socks and pants; Remus was grateful to have his pants; but poor Peter was nearly bought out of the game. The loss of his socks would leave him left only in his briefs. (The rule had officially been set that one did not have to take off one's undergarments. _"No one wants to see you naked, Peter," _grimaced James. Everyone laughed, including Peter, though Ana felt a momentary sadness pass through him). Lily was having a great time, sending James taunting glances as she accumulated articles upon articles of clothing. 

"What do you have, then?" she called as she set her royal flush down on the table. James grudgingly threw his belt on the table as Peter whimpered and gave up his socks, neither showing their previously promising hand. Remus sighed as he set out his pair of tens. Having lost his good leather belt in a previous hand, he grudgingly (and shyly) stood, undid his khakis and carefully stepped out of them, exposing his dark green boxers. Ana raised an eyebrow as she watched. She had never seen him without pants on, and was completely shocked. - Not by anything that a normal teenaged girl would be shocked by, but rather, by the dark white and purple ovular ring around the midsection of his right thigh. It was a scar. 

Remus folded his pants delicately and handed them to Ana. "Take care of these for me- they're my good pants." 

But Ana was still gazing in wonder. Lily did so as well, but James and Peter looked away. It was nothing they hadn't seen before, and if given the chance, nothing they would want to view freely. Nor would Sirius, who was not in attendance (though it was never said whether he would or would not be welcome). 

Remus sat back down quickly under the weight of the stares. 

Lily glanced at the pants in Ana's hands. "If you want them back, Remus, I'd understand," she said quietly. 

Remus shook his head, but never got a chance to answer. Peter, breaking the ice, inquired, "Can I have my pants back, too?"

Lily smirked. "Sure, why not. I've got the lot of you beat anyway." 

"No thanks to Ana," grumbled James not-so-quietly under his breath. Ana playfully threw a shoe at him. 

Everyone (meaning, the boys) stood and started redressing. When all the clothes had been properly handed back, Lily went over to the knapsacks they had brought along and searched for her gift. Ana went and sat on the low table near Remus's side. He noticed her, but didn't say anything as he pulled a few layers of shirts over his head. 

"That's _the_ bite, isn't it?" asked Ana. The rest of Remus's scars were hardly noticeable, but this one looked as if no charm could ever hide it. James and Peter looked up briefly before collecting their clothes, and moving away to give them some privacy. 

"Yes," he answered quietly. Ana knew it was his birthday, but she couldn't help asking. "Why is it still there? Doesn't it heal itself?" 

He shook his head. "No, but I could have it removed if I wanted to. But the law says that if I do that, then I'd have to wear dogtags for the rest of my life." 

Ana frowned at the sickening discrimination. She handed him his socks and shoes blindly, still studying the old, angry wound. She knew she was staring. It was similar to her transfiguration classes- she would always know that she was falling asleep, but she could never do anything to avoid it. Thinking about it just made it blessedly worse, like being wrapped in a warm blanket, straight from the drier… 

She stared at the scar, not even aware that as she did so, her eyes were filled with such an unnatural color that Remus stopped dressing and was watching her carefully. She may or may not have heard him call her name; she would look back on the situation and agree that it may have been a figment of her imagination. Everything around her fogged out as she became lost in the shape of the scar, the stories in its lines, the pain in its wounds…

And the visions passed before her. She could hear the same words as she heard in the Shrieking Shack, nearly two months prior, but this time, it was accompanied by visual scenes…

__

There was an elderly medi-wizard, standing ouside of a plain, closed door in a home she immediately connected with the two people to which he spoke: a man and a woman, huddled in each other's arms, wearing a look of fear that Ana could never begin to speak of. "Please, understand. Your son was not simply attacked by any random beast. Your son was attacked by a werewolf. Possibly several, we think. He has many bites. The toxin is running through his blood, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. He is a werewolf, and will be for every full moon for the rest of his life." 

There was stunned silence before Mrs. Lupin continued. "And you think we want to kill him?" she asked shakily. "To take his life?" 

Suddenly, like turning back an old record, the vision slowed, and sped backwards. She saw the events that led to the doctor's visit… the parents' concern… the doom of a young innocent child. She saw what she had always both wanted to know and dreaded seeing…

She saw the bite.

"Ana?" As simple as waking from a daydream, Ana snapped back to attention to see Remus kneeling in front of her, staring at her with concern. "Ana? Are you all right?" he asked again. The rest stood not far behind, lost somewhere between discomfort and worry. 

Her mind was still whirling. She looked at him dizzily, fighting for words. She nearly had to force herself to breath under the weight of the visions that venomously filled (and continued to fill) her mind with years of tortures.

Lily blessedly interrupted, sensing the unease in the room. "Why don't we open gifts!" she asked with cheerful hurry. Remus glanced at Ana, who, though looking more ill than he had ever seen her, nodded vigorously. As he continued to look unsure, Lily nudged James solidly in the side. 

He immediately jumped to attention. "Yes, Remus! Get your pants on and let's go!" James was just as excited to transform as to give Remus his gift. 

"Me first!" insisted Lily, as she pulled a rectangular box out of her knapsack. It was covered in what had become her trademark wrapping paper: black with twinkling stars, charmed to look like the clearest and brightest of nights. The bow shone brightly with the charmed light of the moon. 

Remus always smiled at her wrapping paper (though her gifts in the past had proven to be rather shocking). Sending a quick glance to Ana (who smiled weakly back at him), he stood, pulled on his pants, and took the gift humbly. He tore neatly at the taped edges and pulled out the box, thanking Lily that she had bypassed her notorious binding charms. Opening the brown box carefully (-perhaps apprehensively), he peered in, and gasped. He tore the cover all the way off, and pulled out the beautiful navy sweater. It was clearly hand made. 

"Lily! Did you make this?" he asked in awe. 

"Yes!" she insisted. James coughed conspicuously. She gave him a look before continuing, "Well, mostly, anyway…" 

"She charmed her knitting needles to knit non-stop." 

Remus just laughed as he ran his hand over the sweater and grinned. "It's beautiful, Lily! Thank you!" To be quite honest, it would immediately become one of Remus's nicest articles of clothing, save the suit his mother had bought him for the Yule Ball. 

Lily blushed, but James didn't give her time to revel in her glory. "Okay! My turn!" he insisted, jumping up with the excitement he only displayed after quidditch matches. "Okay, now as you know, Remus, us 'gentlemen' have been preparing something extra special for you. We've been working on it for years, and I think we're finally ready." 

Remus couldn't help but grin and shake his head. He already knew what was coming. "Animagi," he laughed. "I can't believe you became animagi…"

"Quite right, good sir!" noted James triumphantly. "Now, we already know about Sirius-"

"-A dog!" prompted Peter, trying to sound important. 

"Yes, well," muttered James, trying to hurry past the subject of their absent friend, "Now it's time for Peter and I to show our animal selves!" Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James gave her a grin. "I walked right into about twenty jokes, didn't I?" She just giggled and nodded. "Well, who has bets on what we're going to be?" 

"James is definitely a bird of some sort," insisted Lily. "The way he flies…" 

"I don't know, Lily," shrugged Remus, "He also has a tendency to crash into the ground…"

"-I do not!"

"…towers, trees, other players, random flying animals…" continued Remus. "Maybe he'll be an ostrich. Their brain is smaller than their eyeball, you know, and don't fly very well, do they." 

James mumbled something under his breath and Peter laughed. "What about me then?" asked Peter.

"A teddy bear!" sighed Lily lovingly. 

"Yes," smirked Remus, "A nice, soft, cuddly grizzly bear with adorable razor-sharp teeth and claws ready to rip to shreds anyone who…"

"He wouldn't, though!" she laughed. Remus shrugged. 

"Okay, the bets are cast! I'll go first!" announced James. 

Everyone became very silent (and nervous) as they realized that one false move could prove catastrophic. But after literally three minutes of mumbling a charm under his breath and moving his wand in intricate wand movements, James's body melted into that of -"

"BAMBI!" exclaimed Lily, jumping up. The deer gave her an annoyed look. Peter and Remus stood as well, choking laughter and excitement as they circled him, making sure that no ear, hoof or horn was left human. But before them stood a flawless, beautiful stag. After a few minutes of excitement, James turned back, and grinned. 

"Ha! I'll show you the next full moon who has a pea-sized brain!" 

Remus just smirked and shook his head. Stepping up, he embraced James like a brother. Lily, making a girly noise of adoration, stepped in and made it a group hug (until James rolled his eyes and broke it off). 

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "Let's let Peter give it a go!" 

Peter smiled nervously.

"You'll be fine, Pete. Just like we practiced," insisted James. 

Peter nodded, and took a deep breath. His words were less pronounced than James, his wand movements more choppy, and he spoke almost almost as if his spell was a question. But in the end, he triumphantly transfigured himself into that of a mighty rodent. 

"A rat…" laughed Lily nervously as she moved to stand behind James. 

Remus knelt down and looked at his friend thoughtfully. "You realize," he said to James over his shoulder, "that our dear little friend here will find more secret rooms in Hogwarts than we ever dreamed possible?" 

"That, and really scare the nerves out of Lily," he nodded. 

With that, Peter gave a triumphant '_squeak!' _and charged towards Lily. She shrieked and skirted across the room and jumped onto the table. 

"PETER! I swear I'll kick your little rat ass across the room!" she cried, her voice trying to sound threatening. 

"She likes spiders, centipedes, scorpions, snakes and all," commented James to Remus as he watched Lily crawl around on the table, and peer around for Peter (who had taken refuge underneath), "but she just can't handle rats." 

Remus nodded. "It's the same with Ana, only it's water…." But he had to stop. He spun around, sending a searching glance over the room. "Where is Ana?" 

To the amazement of all, she was nowhere to be seen. 

* * * * *

Sirius sat on his bed in the empty dormitory, flipping through a page of _The Pitch_, the leading worldwide quidditch magazine. It seemed that his team was always in last place, but he loved them anyway. No team could be named the "Shetland Chitlins" and not be overwhelmingly cool. He loved Minor League quidditch. He figured, realistically, that it would be all he was cut out for, if that. 

He had been expecting a nice, quiet evening. The lot was out at the Shrieking Shack, and he finally had the peace and quiet to do his Potions homework (which was exactly why he had his quidditch magazines spread across his bed). Part of him wished Remus would bring him a piece of the french pastry his grandmother had sent and join him in his "studying," but he knew that wasn't going to happen. 

What he did not expect was a half-conscious Ana Anblick to come floating unsteadily in his room, like a corpse on puppet strings. Even though he had not quite forgiven her, he stood quickly. 

"Ana? Are you okay?" There was no color in her face except her eerie blue eyes. She was clearly not well. 

"Sit down," she whispered. She rubbed her forehead therapeutically. 

Sirius stepped towards her. "Ana, what's wrong?" 

"_Sit!"_ she hissed. It wasn't angry, or frantic. In fact, Sirius couldn't put an emotion to it, other than demanding. He stepped back, and sank to his bed slowly, never taking his eyes off her. The hair closest to her skull was damp with sweat, plastering it down. And her eyes… It was like something out of a nightmare. For the first time in his life, Sirius openly felt creeped out by the girl he considered his sister. 

Slowly, almost floating, Ana found her way to his side. She turned to look directly in to his eyes. He felt a chill pass through him as he noticed that she was not blinking. 

"Ana," he whispered, as it was all he could manage, "what is going on?" 

Her head tilted slightly to one side. And she shivered suddenly. "I- I have to show you…" 

"Show me what?" he asked, wondering where his wand was, and if he would need it. 

"-I don't kn-now how…" she shuddered. Sirius was about to question her further when she suddenly pressed both her hands to her head firmly. She bent over and cried out slightly as she rocked, clearly in pain. As suddenly as it started, it stopped, and her eyes focused on something behind him. He turned to examine the focus of her attention, only to find a blank wall. 

"Ana? What are you looking at?" She didn't seem to be listening, as sad and loving eyes stared at something that he could definitely not see. Smiling and gazing as if she was seeing a long lost friend, she nodded. 

"Okay, but only if you help me," she whispered to the nothingness. Sirius stood to tear across the castle for Madame Pomphrey when he felt something grab his shoulder. Ana pulled him back to the bed, and gazed at him with steady, calm eyes. "You have to know," she shrugged as her face turned from one of emptiness to twisted pain. With a convulsive twist of her body and a flash in her already glowing eyes, visions entered Sirius's mind, as everything else went black…

__

…a young boy slept in a room that could only be described as his dream bedroom. Through the moonlight pouring in the window from the fully lit full moon, patterns could be seen on the bedspread, curtains, wallpaper… all dogs! Even the young boy, sleeping innocently against a pillowcase of a shaggy black dog, cuddled a stuffed Labrador to his chest tightly as he breathed in and out with such contentment, that even Sirius would openly admit that it was adorable. It reminded him of his own early childhood, and oddly, it warmed his heart. On the wall hung posters of some collie named Lassie, a drawing of a dog named Pluto, and various other pictures of random canines. 

And then came Ana's voice, so airy and distant, Sirius had to wonder if it was his imagination. "He loved dogs," she said, her very voice smiling sadly. "And his parents wanted him to have one. They just wanted to wait until he was a little older. He was barely five, you know…" 

Suddenly, another sound overcame her voice. A howl… it chilled Sirius to the bone as he recognized the sound. It was a werewolf. No mistaking. 

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard it. The young boy stirred in his sleep and opened his dark eyes. Hugging his doggie close to him, he sat up, and listened. Another howl cut the air. His eyes drifted to the window to his right, and he peered out into the night. Outside, two dark shapes jumped and tackled each other on the meadow on the side of his house. A third shape joined them from the nearby woods. The young boy plastered his face against the window, wearing a grin of sheer excitement. 

"Dogs!" he exclaimed in a whisper to his stuffed animal. He watched for a while as the large creatures jumped across the field, stopping to sniff the ground periodically. 

Then, it was a sudden movement. He had been watching the animals so long, Sirius almost became disinterested. But when he reached over and threw open the window, he couldn't look away. The young boy hopped down to the ground, only perhaps four feet from the window, and trotted out into the open field, still carrying his stuffed dog. 

"Here doggies!" he cried out, loudly beckoning his own fate. The three animals stopped in their tracks and stared, their eyes glowing yellow in the dark night. Without warning, the eyes approached and a frightening speed. They were almost upon him when the vision faded into the night, leaving the conclusion to be a high pitched scream of a young boy…

* * * * *

In the very early morning hours, the six guardians stood on the balconies of LeBab tower, gazing at what dim stars were left before dawn took complete control of the skies. Michael and David were walking around the circular tower, taking notes on clipboards while Vespera stared vacantly at one particular place in the sky. Tomas spoke quietly with a few centaurs who were present, and Kasek gazed at the ground, his gleaming silver eyes lost in thought or vision (few could tell the difference with him). 

It was Kezia who moved quickly and frantically. Though all the stars were well in their place, and all seemed in order, something within her twisted and flamed. Frustrated, she turned to Vespera, who almost seemed disinterested in her task. "Do you see nothing?" she asked.

"Should I?" replied the black-eyed Guardian vaguely, never removing her gaze from the sky. 

"Something's wrong," muttered Kezia irritably. 

"You're being paranoid." 

"She's not," answered Kasek, who still appeared deep in thought. "There's great warning tonight." 

All eyes turned to face him in surprise. He had not spoken all evening. 

"It's not a worldly power," added Kezia, "or a natural disaster…" Her voice trailed off as all eyes turned back to the sky. One lone centaur moved around slowly, gathering empty glasses of tea and wine, and placing them onto the silver tray it carried. It stepped off the balcony, back into the hall, leaving only the quiet sounds of her hoofs upon the white marble walkway. Suddenly, her voice shrieked from within, echoing loudly off of the tall, open tower. 

"_Rynne ce Devya! Rynne ce Devya!" _

Six heads turned from the balcony. Kezia was the first to enter the room. A large altar above the grand door way was lined with six large, glowing candles: one silver, one green, one brown, one hazel, one black, and one purple, all glowing around a message, that when translated, read, "The Stars Keep thee in Their Care, Good Guardians." At the end of the row of candles sat a smaller, simpler candle in a shade of deep blue. Smoke rose from the extinguished wick.

"Ana!" gasped Kezia. 

"Another attack?" asked Michael, horrified.

"Can't be! Surely we would have been warned!" insisted David. 

"She's at Hogwarts," said Kasek calmly, his eyes still unfocused. 

Kezia ran for the door as if the wind of the stars carried her. 

* * * * *

__

…two adults that Sirius immediately recognized as a younger version of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin stirred suddenly in their sleep as a shrill cry was heard from beyond their bedroom window. Mrs. Lupin was the first out of her bed to the window, where she let out a choked gasp. "Get Doctor Rice!" she cried as she sped from the room. Mr. Lupin stood and looked out the window briefly before cursing loudly and sprinting out after his wife…

The vision sped to another time. There was an elderly medi-wizard, standing outside of a plain, closed door in a home she immediately connected with the two people to which he spoke: Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. "Please, understand. Your son was not simply attacked by any random beast. Your son was attacked by a werewolf. Possibly several, we think. He has many bites. The toxin is running through his blood, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. He is a werewolf, and will be for every full moon for the rest of his life." 

There was stunned silence before Mrs. Lupin continued. "And you think we want to kill him?" she asked shakily. "To take his life?"

More time passed. Mrs. Lupin stood in the kitchen, stirring a pot of red sauce while listening to her husband speaking in hushed tones with a person at the door. "This is our home! We are not leaving! There have been werewolves in the area before Remus, and there will continue to be, even if we leave!" 

Another cut in the visions. It was evening, and all was dark in the young boy's room. Not one piece of dog paraphernalia remained. Outside the window, a dark shape loomed. Quite suddenly, the window was magically blasted in, and a glass, flame-bearing bottle was thrown into the boy's bedroom. The entire room was engulfed in flames…

Then it was sunny. It was a different home: brick, and cottage like, as opposed to the wood paneled building Sirius had seen before. An old man hobbled across the lawn away from the house and towards the gate, his expression and face marked with hurried intent. Suddenly, a little boy came out from the other side of the house, carrying a kite happily. Upon seeing the old man, he burst into a grin and charged towards the old man excitedly. "GRANDPA!!" he call out. The old man whirled around and gripped his wand tightly as he raised it on the child. "Get back! Back to the house, with you!" 

"But Grandpa…you promised that you'd help me build that tree house next time you came!" 

"Get, Wolf!" he growled as he sent sparks towards the young boy's feet. The child back instantly, and the old man turned and disapparated at the gate…

* * * * *

When Remus and rest had failed to find Ana anywhere in the shack, they immediately returned to the castle and split up. Peter went to the library and the H-Wing, James to the Divinations Tower, Lily to the Great Hall and Kitchens, and Remus to the dormitories. The girls had told him that she hadn't been in her room all evening, so on a whim, and for lack of better guesses, he lept up the stairway to his own room. Throwing open the door, he saw Ana and Sirius laying limply on Sirius's bed. If they hadn't been fully clothed and with their legs hanging over the edge of the bed, he would have been greatly upset. 

Frowning, he stepped up to them and shook Ana's leg gently. "Ana?" 

No response. 

He did the same to Sirius, and again, nothing happened. Frantically, he looked around the room for something to help him. Finding nothing, he sped for the doorway, prepared to run for assistance from the Common Room. But blocking his way stood a very winded Kezia Dopelle. 

* * * * *

__

The visions were coming faster now, hardly with any logic to them. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin," said a nurse at an Emergency Room entrance, not taking a second glance to the child that bled heavily in her arms , "You'll have to take him to the Emergency Center at the St. Mungo's Ward for the Criminally Insane for treatment…" 

"Happy 7th Birthday, Remus!" read a banner above a streamer-decorated dining room. Though all three of them wore party hats, and his parents smiled cheerfully, Remus looked grimly at the empty chairs around him…

Then a local Auror stood at the front door. "Wallace's sheep were attacked last night. I'm sorry Geoffrey, but I have a court order to pump your son's stomach to examine the contents…" 

"Good morning, Mrs. Lupin," said a woman in a blue blazer as she was greeted, "My name is Mary Scray, and I work with the Department of Social Services," -at this, she flashed her badge. "I have received reports from Remus's teacher at Whitbury Primary School about some strange scarring and injuries that I would like to talk with you about…" 

Walking down Diagon Alley, witches and wizards turned to investigate the loud screetching, cat cries and hisses, and overall chaos outside of Eelops's Owl Emporium. But the only thing they saw was a young boy walking by, looking just as startled as they… 

Remus and his father were playing catch outside their house- yet a different one from the homes before- when a seedy looking man in black clothing and a twitchy black moustache gave Remus a hungry glance as he approached. "Good Afternoon, you must be Mr. Lupin," he said, greeting the young boy's father. "My name is Earl Moss, and I am a collector of rare and dangerous creatures. I received your name from the Mayor of this town, and I understand that you might be interested if I had an offer that was worth your while… My employer is willing to give you and your wife more than enough money to finance the rest of your lives, in exchange for the dark creature in your possession… "

* * * * *

Madame Pomphrey was just about to retire for the evening when a Guardian and a werewolf tore into the H-Wing, escorted by two students on stretchers, fully unconscious, and both whiter than death. 

"Good Heavens!" she exclaimed. "What happened? Charms accident? Curses?" 

"Divinations," replied Kezia off handedly as she bent over Ana and lifted an eyelid gently. Shining cobalt eyes stared vacantly as Kezia let the eyelids fall again. "It's _Dyliv Doxtra_." She stopped to monitor Madame Pomphrey's blank look before she rolled her eyes. "A psychic overload resulting in a coma-like state, or unless you lend me a hand, death!" 

The medi-witch jumped to attention, and sprinted to her back office. She came back wielding a book. She flipped through it quickly. "What did you say, dear? _Devil…what?_" 

Kezia went and snapped the book shut, speaking clearly and without compromise, her eyes blazing with such demanding fury that one would have never expected from the angelic young woman. "Energy potions. The strongest you've got. Through the veins. For both." 

Madame Pomphrey didn't even stop to question. Calling for assistance, two nurses appeared and quickly administered the IV catheters. As soon as they were finished, the medi-witch quickly injected a vile of clear liquid into the tubing, and they sat back and watched. Five minutes later, both stirred. 

Remus, standing between the two beds, saw Sirius first. His eyes glistened as they fluttered opened, letting trapped tears flow out of the outer corner of his eyes. He was still greatly pale as his eyes focused on Remus, who approached him. 

"Sirius! What happened?" he exclaimed. 

But Sirius just looked at him, his eyes filled with horror, pity, and deep, deep shame. "I had no idea, Remus," he said quietly. "I'm sorry… Please believe me, I really am sorry… Ana showed me everything. Probably not everything, but enough. I'm so sorry… so sorry…" he kept repeating, even as his eyes fluttered shut again. 

Remus's mouth hung open as he looked across the room to Ana, who was being attended to by Kezia. She saw the Guardian whisper to her, and her nod, her eyes still closed, but like Sirius, regaining consciousness. 

"Please Remus, she showed me… the horrors … the Social Services… the "collectors"… the law enforcement… your own grandfather… all because you loved dogs…." 

Remus shuddered, feeling faint himself, as he listened in increasing shock. "She saw all that?" 

"She showed me… all of it.. vision after vision after vision… Remus, I'm so sorry…" By now Sirius was nearly sitting up, wide awake. A nurse came to take his blood pressure, but Sirius still spoke excitedly. "I didn't know she could do that… I had no idea…."

"Well, obviously," sighed Remus shortly, glancing back at Ana, who was still waking up, "it was more than she could handle." Remus started to walk over to her, but Sirius called after him. 

"Remus! Stop! Wait!" 

Remus turned, and was beckoned over to his side as he sat up eagerly. Sirius glared at him with soft, hurting eyes as he extended a hand between them. "Please believe me. I know now what I did to Snape, and you… These past weeks have been hell, Remus. Please, I am so sorry, please believe me. Be my friend again. If I have to go and apologize to Snape again, I will." 

Remus looked at the hand, but did not move.

"If I have to walk into the Shrieking Shack at midnight on a full moon, I will," Sirius added. 

Remus still did not move. 

"If I have to turn myself into the ministry for illegal transfiguration into a dog, I will!" he exclaimed desperately. 

There was a pause, and Remus frowned slightly. "But Sirius, even if you did that, they'd never be able to tell the difference between your human and dog form!" 

There was another tense pause before Remus cracked a grin and Sirius followed in a similar fashion. Sirius pulled him into a quick, beating man-hug. 

Across the room, Ana silenced Kezia's worried prodding with a wave of her hand to the two friends across the room. She smiled as she yawned sleepily. "Happy Birthday, Remus," she sighed, letting her eyes fall closed for the evening. 

* * * * *

Naturally, as would be expected, Ana was given a sound censuring from Kezia (and Dumbledore, and Remus, and Madame Pomphrey, and Professor Pyrre, and Professor McGongall, though she really had nothing to do with it) for what was deemed as "careless miscalculation of ability." '_You will be moving mountains soon enough!"_ Kezia had told her in a serious conversation during their next tutoring session. '_Don't push yourself too fast!'_

The Guardian explained how _Dyliv Doxtra_ was quite a common occurrence among True Seers, who were always trying to push themselves to new and higher limits. She blamed it on the deaths of several Guardians throughout history, including an Anblick or two. But she added that most of the time, the Guardians knew when to quit. Ana protested that it had to be done. Kezia argued that Ana was too hasty. But when all arguments were revealed and defended, Ana still believed that she had done the right thing. 

"How did you do it?" Kezia had asked, very much baffled. Ana quickly learned that True Seers, who in one way or another had he power to know all things, could not handle secrets and all things hidden. 

"I really have no idea," was Ana's honest reply. " I just knew it had to be done. All the visions I saw, I just got the feeling that they weren't for me. It was like holding a live grenade, or the few seconds before you get sick, you know? I had to get rid of them… and… I guess I had some help…" 

"Help?"

Ana nodded. "I think I saw him… my father. Right before I passed out, I guess, though it's foggy now…"

"Well what were the visions, then?" 

Ana hesitated. "It doesn't matter, I took care of it." When Kezia nodded too agreeably, Ana continued. "And don't you go and start reading minds until you find out. This is my business, and It's taken care of." 

Kezia was stunned, but nodded. "All right, then. It's all yours, Ana." 

Meanwhile, Remus, who was touched by her gesture, felt oddly exposed. He had made her promise to consult him before showing others his private life. Ana immediately conceded to do so, feeling slightly guilty, but never showing signs of it. 

As for Sirius, he was so excited about seeing visions that he immediately forgave her for her offense in the broom shed. But Ana would have many more offenses before she learned the full cost of her powers. 

* * * * *

Though Ana was quite certain she was ready to start learning how to transmit clairvoyant images, Kezia insisted that _reverse telepathy_ was the next step for the Guardian-in-Training (or _GIT_ as Ana referred to herself). 

"You're making very good progress with mental telepathy, and I didn't expect you to come this far so soon," Kezia acknowledged one April morning. "This month, I would like you to concentrate on the reverse of the process, or sending telepathic messages to non telepathic people. It really is a handy power to have. After all, once you know how to read minds and speak into them, then you will be able to have silent telepathic conversations with anyone you want, and never arouse suspicion. Even," she smirked, "during Transfiguration Period." 

Ana smiled. "Just by switching back and forth between mind reading and speaking?" 

"Precisely. It also can work as a safety mechanism. If you ever feel that you are in danger, you can contact whoever you wish with only a thought."

"Even if they're miles away?" 

"Even if they're _oceans_ away. I could send a message to LeBab Tower if I wanted to. Like mental telepathy, there will be a point where distance will not matter (-as far as we have seen, anyway). But as always, dark magic tends to lessen or even completely block powers of the psyche." 

Ana didn't seem to hear the last part. "Teach me," she insisted. 

Kezia smiled. "Again, this isn't that complicated…" 

* * * * *

The project was so intense that Professor Stickupas gave Snape and Ana free reign of one of the student labs to complete their potions final. It wasn't the space that was particularly attractive to Ana, but rather, the dry-erase board. 

"FUN!" she gasped when she saw it lining all four sides of the windowless room. She dropped her box of supplies on one of the black topped lab tables and went to go examine them further. Snape, who had conveniently ended up carrying the larger and heavier box, slumped into the room just moments after her.

"Ah, the joys of the simple minded," he sneered. He lazily unpacked the books they had accumulated while Ana doodled _'Anblick's Lab'_ in big red letters. She didn't even respond to his comments. To her surprise, his temperament hardly changed towards her after the incident with Remus (pending that she did not in any way, shape or form mention the incident or anything that could be even remotely connected to it- in which case, hell would be raised). 

"You know Sevvie," she smiled, knowing the name got under his skin, "you should really try to smile more. I think it would do you a lot of good." 

She looked over her shoulder to see him leering at her as he unpacked books. 

"Do you want your name on the board, too?" she laughed in offering, motioning towards the board behind her. 

When he didn't respond, Ana turned back to the board to see her name crossed out with dark, heavy green lines. The word "SNAPE'S" had been scribbled above it messily. The marker still hovered in the air. 

Ana grinned. "Why, Severus Snape, it appears that you have a sense of humor. How did you do that, anyway?" She busied herself with erasing his name. 

"A lab knows its master," he said nonchalantly. Ana made an amused noise. Turning back to him, she was amazed to find what could have maybe determined as the slightest hint of a smile. 

"You're _smiling!_" she gasped. "A real smile! No malice or anything!"

But as soon as she had said it, the smidgen of a smile had melted back into the dead, glowering face that was so characteristic of the Slytherin. 

"You know, one of these days I'm going to make you smile. In front of everyone, too!" 

"You do that," he muttered as he started unpacking another box. 

"I will! Then we'll see who's name will go on the board!" 

Grinning, she put her dry erase marker back on the tray and moved to help Snape, leaving her name plastered in huge red letters on the dry erase board. 

* * * * *

This is the account of how Ana Anblick got Severus Snape to smile, and thus, gained power of the lab (if only in her mind). 

The good thing about Astronomy was that there were very few class projects and presentations. The bad thing was that when there were, they were _brutal. _Ana and Remus had been up all night in the Astronomy Tower working on theirs (… among attending "other things"). 

Students piled into the tower at just before sunset on a Friday evening, all chattering with nervous excitement and anxiety. Astronomy, once fourth year was completed, became an optional course (except for those who excelled in divinations), and hence, was filled with students representing all four houses. Unfortunately, that only meant that it was one more class that was shared with everybody's favorite Slytherin. 

"You know," Ana grinned at Snape, whose seat was most conveniently assigned next to hers, "I hear Sinistra likes people who smile when they give their presentations." 

He didn't even look up from a pile of parchments he was sorting. "Yes, and I hear that Berenice would love it if people would start throwing painful curses at you in the corridors. What's your point?" 

Before Ana could respond, Professor Sinistra called the class to attention. After a few announcements, Ana found herself (being the first in alphabetical order) at the podium at the front of the room, drawing out and displaying the stars in the constellation Lupus. (Remus was most displeased with her choice of presentations.) Many smiles and insights later, the class applauded mechanically, and Ana sat, having well earned her grade. About an hour later, Remus took his stance and reported on the constellation Cygnus. But finally, Severus Snape took the podium. 

His eyes were dark and dull as they usually were, and he stomped about the front of the room as if it belonged to him. 

"Draco," he muttered as he drew a picture on the chalkboard, "is an extended constellation of the Northern Hemisphere that lies in proximity to Ursa Minor. Its northern boundaries lie…" 

He continued to drone on grumpily and with little regard for the interest of the students. Even Remus, as studious as he was, was slumped back in his chair, arms folded in front of him staring off into the distance in unfocused distraction. Looking for a little amusement, he turned to Ana, who may have been the only person in the class (including the Professor) who was listening. Sitting up straight in her chair, she was watching him carefully, smiling ever so slightly. No one would have known she were smiling were it not for the glint her eyes that only Remus would notice.

Looking to make sure no one was watching him, he stared hard at Ana. Sensing someone was looking her way, Ana turned to see Remus giving her a suspicious look. She could hear his thoughts. 

__

"What are you up to…" 

She just winked and held up a finger for him to wait. She wanted Snape to get good and comfortable… 

"The four stars forming the dragon's head," he was still rambling, "_beta Dra, gamma Dra, xi Dra_ and _nu Dra…"_

Ana had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Clearing her mind, she prepared herself for one of her most memorable pranks. Taking deep breaths, she found her way into Snape's head, and as he rambled of the obscure names of the obscure stars, Ana bellowed loudly into his mind: 

****

'_JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG…'_

Snape stopped short. Turning from the chalkboard slowly, he stared directly at Ana, his eyes murderous, but a cold sneer playing on his lips. The rest of the class, suddenly attentive at his strange behavior, watched in silence. 

"Mr. Snape?" asked Professor Sinistra, "Is there a problem?" 

Snape blinked in confusion. "Sorry?" 

Professor Sinistra sighed with slacking patience. "I said, _is there a problem?"_

Snape looked at Ana, who watched him with big, over-innocent eyes. "Yes! Surely you will not stand for such an interruption!" 

The professor looked around the room quickly. "What interruption?" she asked in confusion. 

Snape glared at the professor and the class openly. "Singing?" The class exchanged nervous glances. 

"Mr. Snape, no one has been singing in this classroom! Now I don't want to hear another word unless it has to do with your presentation." 

Snape took another glance at Ana before he turned back to the chalkboard in perplexity. It took him a moment to find his spot. "… the other stars, forming the body of the dragon…" 

Remus was just as confused as the rest of the class. He looked over at Ana, who was looking as amused as ever. He got her attention only briefly, in the form of a dangerously excited smile. 

And just as Snape was about to give the mythological history of his constellation, the voice rang through his mind again. 

**__**

"HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE…"

He dropped his piece of chalk as he spun around. He glared at Ana and almost spoke until he caught Professor Sinistra marking something disapproving on her clipboard. He quickly turned back. 

"…after Cadmus slayed the dragon, it is said that Athena came before him…" 

But Ana couldn't resist. **_"I NEVER UNDERSTOOD A SINGLE WORD HE SAID…_**" 

The class saw Snape's shoulders set, but he did not turn around. 

**__**

"BUT I HELPED HIM DRINK HIS WINE. (HE ALWAYS HAD SOME MIGHTY FINE WINE.")

The handwriting on the board was becoming increasingly sloppier as he began to speak louder over the noise that only he could hear. 

It was only as soon as Ana started the chorus, that he snapped. 

**__**

"Sing it now! JOY TO THE WORLD! ALL THE BOYS AND GIRLS!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" exclaimed Snape with hysteric fury as he reached for his wand. "ANBLICK, I SWEAR, ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU…"

Remus was instinctively on his feet, but was unnoticed as Professor Sinistra stood, and easily disarmed Snape. "Mr. Snape!" she bellowed, "What is the meaning of this!" 

"Anblick!" he cried out. "It's all her! She's using her powers to sing in my mind!" 

Professor looked at Ana dubiously and then back to Snape. "What?" she spat, taken back by the randomness of his claims. 

"That 'Joy to the World' song! You know!" And to the horror and amusement of everyone in the classroom, Severus Snape began to sing. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog! He was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine…" 

"Mr. Snape, please do desist," sighed the tired professor over the chortles of the students. She turned to Ana, who was sitting with innocent silence. But as Remus had noted for a while, Ana was well given away. Professor Sinistra realized it, too." 

"Miss Anblick! What has gotten into you!" 

"What!" gasped Ana, well acting out her surprise at such a shocking claim. "Professor I would _never-_"

"Your eyes, Miss Anblick. They are blue. That freaky blue that the entire faculty was warned about." Ana's eyes shut tightly as she made a quiet noise of being trapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor," muttered the astronomy professor. "That's all for tonight. We'll finish up on Monday." 

The class got up in relief and excitedly piled out the exit. Remus remained in his seat, smirking at Ana who was just smirked back at him, laughing silently. Ana didn't even see Snape step between them, blocking him from view. 

He grinned in supreme satisfaction. "The eyes _are_ creepy, aren't they?" he chuckled (though darkly), as he exited the tower after the rest of the students, smiling as if he had just had a second Christmas. 

After he had left, Ana stood and bowed at the completion of her performance. Remus just snickered and kissed her forehead. 

"You're having way to much fun with your powers." 

"My dear Moony," she laughed airily as she took his arm formally, "I regret to inform you that what you have just witnessed is only the beginning." 

* * * * *

Several executives in business robes crowded in Crouch's headquarter office. Pouring themselves glasses of wine, they shook hands and congratulated themselves on the great work they had completed on a recent Guardian incident in Panama City. 

"To us!" exclaimed Crouch as he raised his glass high in the air. Many people followed his lead, smiling. "…the protectors of choice and human freedom! May our eyes be as good as our friends at LeBab hope theirs are!" 

Chants of _"Here, here!" _and _"Cheers!"_ echoed through the room. Many moved to shake Crouch's hand, complimenting him on his good work. From across the room, one of the attendees called out. 

"What's next on the roster, Chief?" 

The room quieted to hear Crouch's answer. He pointed to a drawer in a filing cabinet on the left side of his office. "I have a whole drawer full of Seer activity in Bohemia. I think we have our work cut out for us there." 

A person in proximity to the cabinet looked towards it curiously. The drawer in the very top corner caught her attention. 

"Ana Anblick? You have a drawer on that girl at Hogwarts?" 

"Oh yes," grinned Crouch. 

"But why?" she asked. "You said she tested negative!" 

"And so she did. But apparently, she really is a True Seer! Could be the completion of the Circle, too!" 

Gasps filled the room. A few people dropped their wine glasses. Every eye in the room, save for Crouch's glazed over. 

"Well… Forget Bohemia!" breathed an elderly gentleman, "We need to address this immediately! We need to counsel the girl, get her set straight and we need-"

"We are not going to do a bloody thing!" grinned Crouch. The room glared in horror and amazement. 

"Is this some sort of joke?" one person questioned.

He shook his head. "Oh, I need you to trust me. I have her right where I want her. Ana Anblick will never join the Circle of Sight, and if you lend me your ears, I'll tell you why…." 

************************************************************

****

* Phew! * What a long chapter! Aren't you glad I broke it down? Thank you all for reading my fic and keeping me going. I know I promised that this would be out by the end of the month (meaning, August), and as I notice that today is the first day of September, I owe you all my most humble apologies. I would especially like to apologize to my beloved fans and friends: Allligator, Elusive Kat, DanFan, Marvoless, Eleanor Branstone, Dracar, **Lyz Na**, Belle, Rikka, Jess, Brasenia, Frootloop, Frontline, CheerAngel, "Disturbed Dreams," and **Tessa**. (OH! And all you anonymous people out there! Thanks to you too!) If by chance I have forgotten to mention anyone, more apologies to you. 

The next chapter should be out by the end of the month (ha! Where have you heard that before, right?). In the meantime, go read "The Chronicles of Narnia" (CS Lewis) if you haven't already. Fabulous reading. 

Don't forget to review. I take every reviewer very seriously. 


	11. NewFound Freedom

****

Title: Domino One (10/?)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The poem cited is called, "I fear they kisses, gentle maiden," by P.B. Shelley. 

****

Author notes: I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications.

Chapter 10: "New-Found Freedom" 

****

"I know love - I truly do.

And now I see it within you.

Through your work and through your pain,

Through your hardships, backward gains,

It shines brightly; it shines true.

And this light shall see you through." 

Remus sat, staring into the fire of the Gryffindor Common room at some early morning hour. The clock had struck one not too long ago. …Or was it nearly a fully hour already? He had lost track of time, the clock was behind him, and Ana trapped him to his little corner of the settee. 

She had fallen asleep on him some time before. It was the night before he, and the rest of the students would head home for summer holiday. While James, Sirius and Peter were nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement, he couldn't repress the feelings of sadness that waved over him when he looked at Ana. He was only sixteen. He tried to remind himself of that every time he kissed and held her, but as his eyes grazed over the girl sleeping in his lap, he knew that she was the only thing that truly made and would make his life complete. Playing with her hair gently, he smiled, and tried with all his might to slow time. 

The clock struck two. 

He combed his fingers gently through her hair as he rested his head against the back of the settee sleepily. He had read plenty of poetry in his day, and had enjoyed it thoroughly. His father was well versed in literature, and made a special point to make sure that his young son would be as well. But Remus had never grown to appreciate love poetry, which he promptly decided was because he didn't know what love was. In fact, he had set himself up to live the life of a werewolf, to carry his burdens to his grave, and not bestow them on anyone else… But as he leaned over and kissed Ana's temple with the gentleness of the early morning fog, the words of the great writers of the world he had read over and over again began to make sense…

__

"I FEAR thy kisses, gentle maiden;

__

Thou needest not fear mine;

__

My spirit is too deeply laden

__

Ever to burthen thine.

__

I fear thy mien, thy tones, thy motion;

__

Thou needest not fear mine;

__

Innocent is the heart's devotion

__

With which I worship thine."

He had never felt such ease before. He could get used to this. He was quick to remind himself that he probably already was. Closing his eyes as he let himself drift to sleep, holding Ana close as he spoke one last time. 

__

"I love you, Ana…." 

And all was quiet. 

The clock struck three… then four…

Ana shifting positions suddenly awakened Remus. The very early morning sunlight was brewing in the east, adding a very small amount of light to the firelight that still glowed in the room, giving him enough light to see Ana's discontented face as she shook uneasily in her sleep. She made a small noise as she shook her head rapidly, waking herself from her own nightmare. For a moment, she did nothing as she stared at the ceiling with wide, dead blue eyes. 

"Ana? What's wrong?" asked Remus. When she didn't answer, he ran a hand through her hair. While her hair had a layer of sweat, she was ice cold. She sat up sedately. 

"The dream?" he asked gently. 

She nodded, but tried to turn the conversation to other things. "What time is it?" 

He turned to examine the clock. "4:25." 

She rolled her eyes as she rubbed her forehead and yawned sleepily. 

Taking his wand, Remus magically refluffed the sofa pillow Ana had been using, and set it back on his lap. Taking the cue, Ana snuggled back into her position, sighing contently as Remus applied a warming charm on her. Remus watched her carefully as she relaxed once more. Not at all tired, he couldn't help but ask. 

"What did you dream about?" 

But Ana had already drifted back to sleep. 

* * * * *

April, May, June… months passed over the students of Hogwarts much too quickly and slowly until the Summer Holiday finally began, leaving Ana at the mercy of the empty void of the castle. Yet, she was hardly left with more than a weekend when her tutoring started once more, this time in History of Magic, Arithmancy, and various other required classes. Dumbledore himself, who proved to be an excellent teacher, supervised everything from her course work to her personal life (as he worried the adjustment to living nearly alone in the castle would send her stir crazy). He made sure to eat meals with her, spend time with her, and while giving her many freedoms, kept her very busy. 

Her studies were equivalent to a summer job, as Ana put it, except that her payment would be regular class hours in the fall. And on top of all this, Kezia's training continued with a new twist. As Ana became more and more involved in divinations, they began making contact with the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, whereupon she was treated like royalty. Some evenings, she was allowed to spend gazing at the sky from their rock, under their protection, so long as Ana always kept her wand at her side. (Remus laughingly pointed out that Ana was more likely to hurt herself than protect herself behind her wand. Ana responded to that by throwing a laughing charm his way… and missing… hitting the mirror behind him, and absorbing the reflected charm in her chest. Even after the laughing charm was mercifully removed, five minutes later, she still giggled continuously for the rest of the evening). 

But her powers were definitely becoming more precise and intense. Kezia mentioned that she had never seen anything like it. Dumbledore was most impressed with her progress. Professor Pyrre couldn't have cared less. And Ana? Honestly, she wouldn't believe that she could possibly be happier. She was in love and well protected. And there had been no word from Voldemort in months. Though she knew he was still out there, his distance comforted her with the thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ he had given up on her. _Just maybe…_.

* * * * *

Ana sat on the steps of the caslte, burying her nose in her history book when Dumbledore came out and joined. It worried her immensely to see him join her on the low steps, for fear that his old body wouldn't stand up again, but she could still see the twinkle of youth behind his long, white beard. It seemed especially potent that day. 

"And how is history treating you?" he asked, noting the book approvingly. 

"As well as it treats anyone," replied Ana with a small laugh. 

Dumbledore nodded. "True, true. But sometimes, it is people who cause their own actions. Take the Good Socerors of Skopje. They lived in a territory surrounded by dark wizards, but they still chose to leave the safe haven of their city and venture outwards to take advantage of better circumstances. They died because of the choices they made." 

Ana thought for a moment. "Who says it wasn't their fate?" 

"Perhaps, Ana. Perhaps," sighed Dumbledore. "But what would drive a people to go to such great risks to leave the safety of their home?" 

Ana smiled. "The promise of happiness. They left Skopje to find a safer land, right? They probably thought it was better to die trying, than to live under the dark conditions they were." 

"_The promise of happiness…_" sighed Dumbledore, pondering her words carefully. At long last, he spoke again, this time reaching into the velvety pockets of his royal blue robes and pulling out a piece of parchment. "I received a letter today, that I thought you might be interested in. Would you like me to read it to you?" 

Ana nodded, setting her book aside and granting him her full attention. 

He began. "It says, _Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I am inquiring about the young lady who abides in your castle, one Miss Ana Anblick. It has come to my attention, and the attention of my spouse, that the girl in question has been confined to the castle grounds for some months now, for her own safety. While your institution is surely the safest place for the girl, I am writing to suggest that for a weekend, the Department of Wards and Protective Charms would be more than willing to create a haven on my property, in which the young woman may, if she so chooses, relax and enjoy herself in a new environment. Naturally, precautions will need to be taken, but these can be discussed at a later time. I bid you to consider my request with the utmost sincerity and faith in my intentions." _At this, Dumbledore folded up the letter, and placed it back in his pocket. 

Ana's face was melted in confused wonder. "But… who sent the letter?" 

"It is signed, _Geoffrey L. Lupin_."

* * * * *

Ana woke up to find herself gazing up into a bright, cloudless, crystal blue sky. She was so comfortable that she didn't dare move- didn't dare try to wake up entirely. She just wanted to stay there forever. The sun blanketed her, the ground held her, and the gently breeze lulled her into a perfectly hypnotic state. She was sure nothing could make this moment any better, until she saw Remus lean over her, and kiss her lips gently. 

"Good morning," he smiled down at her, his nose still brushing against hers lightly. 

Looking around to capture a sense of where she was, Ana caught a glimpse of the red and white checkered blanket that she laid on. Slowly, she drifted out of her reverie. 

"I fell asleep?" she groaned. "Oh, Remus, I'm sorry! How long was I out?" 

"Only a half hour," he smiled as she sat up. The picnic basket still sat next to them, and not far beyond, Ana could see the Lupins' Cottage. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore let her spend a weekend here. Even with Remus's dad being an Auror, she was sure he'd see too many risks. She didn't even think that Remus's parents would want to take on the challenge. But when she saw Mrs. Lupin's grinning face (one very different from her visions) and twinkling eyes at her only son's first girlfriend (who had shed her green skin since the last time they had met), she suddenly understood everything. And Ana was grateful. She needed to get out of the castle. 

"Sorry," smiled Ana sheepishly. 

Remus just smiled as he brushed some of her hair behind her ears. He looked into her eyes for a little while and Ana wished she could guiltlessly read his mind. Of course, she was getting better at it, but she would never do it. What she had heard in people's minds was not pretty. But she had a feeling he was thinking the exact same thing she was. And so he was. 

"I wish you didn't have to go back tonight," he said quietly. 

"Oh, Moony, we'll still see each other." It was true. Dumbledore, not wanting to drive Ana mad, allowed Remus and the rest to come and visit her at will. She was given a private room with a private Floo connection, where they could visit her. They did almost daily, much to Mr. Filch's dismay. He had already run into some of the "projects" they were working on for the return of the students, now about a month in the future. Sirius, James and the rest didn't seem to mind either. It was almost frightening to see that all-too familiar gleam in their eyes at the prospect of an unsupervised castle…

Remus smiled at her weakly. They both knew it was different here. Mr. Lupin had a picnic the week before she arrived and all of his most trusted coworkers from the Ministry's Defense Office came to erect hundreds of protective spells on their property. But no one could tell by looking at it. It was wide and open, only bordered by thick woods on the eastern edge, the North Sea on the west, and hardly another soul for miles. It was perfect. She felt free. 

But suddenly, even as she gazed into Remus's eyes, everything began to spin. Quite literally, in fact. It took only moments before Ana felt herself being levitated and flipped upside down, her hair dangling and barely brushing the ground beneath her. She gaped at Remus in horror, who was grinning passed her to someone she couldn't see. But she recognized his voice. 

"Look who finally woke up!" 

"Morning, Miss Anblick!" 

Ana glared at Remus, who was obviously trying not to laugh. Then she felt herself turning, and as he went out of view, she found herself staring at an upside-down James and Sirius. 

"Ana," frowned James, a playful gleam in his eye as he knelt down to stare her face to upside-down face, "you seem to be a bit inverted." 

She looked at Sirius, who was grinning, as he held his wand out steadily. "Sirius, love, do put me down."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he grinned (way too) innocently, "did I do that?" He made no move to change her position. The blood was rushing to Ana's head as she sighed, reached for her own wand, and in a graceful motion, levitated Sirius and flipped him upside down as well. "Hey!" he gasped and laughed simultaneously. Ana could hear James and Remus snickering behind her.

"Little help, Remus?" muttered Sirius, his curly black hair poofing out nicely with the help of gravity. 

"Don't look at me!" came the laughing reply. 

Ana smiled as Sirius frowned at her boyfriend. "Sirius, love?"

He glanced at her. "Yes, Miss Anblick?" 

"Please turn me right side up." 

Sighing, he flipped her around. 

"Good, now put me down." 

He did so. Ana immediately sat down, dizzy from her inverted experience. She turned to the picnic basket and picked out a bottle of water to clear her head. 

"Ana, _love_?" came Sirius's impatient voice. 

"Yes, Mr. Black?" 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Ana turned back to look at Sirius, who had his arms folded in front of him as he hovered above the ground. She smiled innocently. "What, you want some food too?" 

__

"Ana…" he grumbled warningly. 

She smiled. "All right, Sirius." At that, she flipped him until his was horizontal, and dropped him flat on his face.

"Thanks…" he groaned as he picked himself off the ground. 

"So where's Lily and Peter?" 

"Lily's at her sister's engagement party," said James. 

"Oh, not that Dursley guy!" gasped Ana. 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Peter's not coming," said Remus. "He said he had something to do." 

Sirius looked over. "Like what?" 

"He didn't say. Just said he couldn't come." 

Ana shrugged. "Maybe it's just as well. He's not the best flier." 

James nodded as he bent down to pick up the brooms that were piled next to his feet. They had unanimously decided that they were going to teach Ana how to fly. (Ana had been conveniently left out of the vote.) She stared nervously at the brooms. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked, frowning nervously. 

"You'll be fine. We're the best teachers around!" 

Ana eyed all of them up carefully. "That's a frightening thought…" 

Remus took her hand as he led her after the Sirius and James led her down the hill towards the sea. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised lovingly, though Ana took little comfort.

A few yards away, they came to an edge of a particularly steep hill. It was almost a cliff, without the rugged rocks. "We call this place "Deadman's Ditch," grinned Sirius with a wild glint in his eye. 

Ana paled. "Oh… that's _great_…" She turned and tried to walk away, but Remus caught her shoulders, and turned her around swiftly. She hardly listened to them as they explained the basics of flying. She was too busy looking at the nearly 15 meter drop. But before she knew it, the most dreaded phrase came from James's mouth. 

"Okay, now you try!" 

She looked up. He was already hovering easily on his broom, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Sirius was doing it too, except he was circling the whole group. She frowned at their casualness. "Can't we try it on flat ground first?" 

"What's the fun in that?" frowned Sirius, as if he seriously wondered. 

Ana just sighed. "Okay, I can do this," she muttered as she summoned her broom and mounted it. 

"Good, now kick off!" 

As Ana did so, she suddenly felt herself tilt to one side, and fall upside down under her broom. She held on with all her might, muttering a string of curses that quite impressed Sirius, as he coolly glided up to her, and towed her back to a place where she could feel the ground. She dumped herself onto the grass in a heap. 

"Good, except for the balance," smiled Remus as he helped her up. She glared at him as she snatched the broom from Sirius and moved to try again. She had been flying before- sharing a broom with Remus as he held onto her. But this was significantly different. She kicked off the ground, much like the last time. 

But same thing. She immediately toppled over. 

"Steady, Ana!" laughed James. All the guys couldn't help but smirk. But every single time, Ana fell one way or the other, leaving her dangling at the mercy of gravity, waiting for Sirius or James to save her. 

After about ten tries, she gave up. 

"I've never seen anything quite like it, Ana," laughed Sirius. 

"It's just not your thing," reassured Remus as he surveyed her annoyed face with amusement. "Come on, I'll take you for a ride." Internally, Ana flushed with embarrassment, especially since he himself was not the greatest of fliers, but gliding above the ground with Remus quickly relaxed her. As the wind whipped by her, and they dipped down to the sea below them, she couldn't help but not care that she was the world's worst flyer. She was in Remus's arms, _flying._ It was enough to take her mind off things, even her latest magical disability. 

A bad experience when she young caused Ana to avoid swimming, or wading into water further than her waist (with the exception of bathing, of course). She had nearly drowned in the bay just down the hillside from her home in Maine, were it not for the rescue of her mother,. She never would forget the feeling of water pouring into her lungs, taking away all the breath she had…. Ana was never afraid to admit that her worst fear was drowning. Choking was a close second. 

And yet, in all these things, Ana loved the ocean. When she was younger, she would sit on the hills outside of her home and just gaze down at the water. Sometimes, before the natural teenage aversion of early-morning hours set in, her mother and she would get up and watch the sunrise over the water, which gleamed of silver silk in the morning dawn. In just the right conditions, one could hardly make out a horizon line, and the sea and the sky would become as one… And that was, as her mother would tell her, "when the world could kiss the heavens." Ana suspected her mother thought of her father during those times. 

Remus's cottage reminded her so much of home. Lying on the eastern coast of England, though only kilometers from the nearest town, it seemed isolated from every whisper of the world. Smiling, Ana leaned back into Remus's arms as they soared towards the water, feeling no ill; just peace. Peace like none she had felt in a long while. Peace like much of the world never has the privilege of feeling. It was, without better words, absolute peace. 

But suddenly, everything that seemed so right struck Ana as horribly wrong. The smile faded from her face as she looked around, frantically. Something was wrong. The feeling attacked Ana so violently, that she turned and spoke to Remus sharply and without hesitation. "Let's go back… we need to go back…"

Remus's hold tightened on her. "What's wrong?" His voice was light hearted and carefree. Ana quickly reminded herself that he couldn't feel it… the horrible sense of disaster that latched onto her now. Like watching a car accident the seconds before it finishes, or the lingering of a roller coaster at the top of it's largest drop, Ana felt everything slow to a crawling pace as her breath was nearly taken away. 

"Remus, _now_. I'm serious, take me back." The feeling was becoming more urgent, making Ana jerk her head from side to side, looking for something… _anything_… that could be making her feel so irrationally frightened. 

At that moment, a few feet ahead and to the side of them, she heard James swear. "Everyone turn around. There's a boat down in the sea. They'll see us flying. Could be muggles. Let's go." 

Sure enough, not too far ahead was a sailboat with a bright blue sail that nearly blended in with the water. Ana felt relieved as James merge in front of them as he turned. But suddenly, a sound cut through the wind whistling past her ears. 

**__**

-BANG-

Almost instantly, James cried out as his left shoulder lurched backwards. Loosing his grip on his broom he fell backwards, leaving his broomstick flying on steadily as he soared toward the ground. 

"JAMES!" yelled Sirius, as he dove after him. 

**__**

-BANG- …. **–BANG-**

Something sharp hit Ana's arm, and she cried out. She heard Remus swear as he grasped her tighter. "SIRIUS!" he called down to him just as he was catching at James's robes, "SIRIUS WE HAVE TO MOVE! GET HIM BACK TO THE HOUSE! STAY LOW!" 

Ana wanted to reach up and hold her arm, which seared in pain, but she didn't dare remove her hands from the broomstick. The world whizzed by her as Remus turned and dove towards the ground, not waiting to see if Sirius was following his lead. 

****

-_BANG- …** -BANG-**_

She could hear objects whistling by her head, and a small rock they flew by suddenly set off a small explosion of sparks. 

Remus held her tighter as they whirled passed a few trees towards the cottage. Sirius, having the faster broom was already catching up to and passing them as they sped towards the house with alarming speed. 

"DAD!" cried out Remus as he came within shouting distance. His father was already outside. Remus hardly slowed down as they reached the house, he just grabbed Ana, landed heavily, and shoved her in the house. Sirius hauled James in moments later. 

In seconds, the entire house was filled with Aurors. Most of them ran outside, their wands extended, but Remus's father was pushing his way in. Ana spun around to see James, who she could hear crying out in agonizing pain, but there were so many people gathered around him that she couldn't capture a glimpse. 

"Ana," panted Remus, as he took her and sat her down on a stool in the corner. He looked flushed and pale at the same time, contrasting against his bright hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" 

Ana remembered the dull ache in her shoulder. She looked down, and was surprised to see blood rushing down her arm. The pain returned quickly, and with such intensity that Ana could almost feel it in the fingertips of her opposite hand.

"What was that?" she gasped as she tried to peel back her sleeve to get a better look. Remus helped her, going slowly and gazing at the wound. He stepped over to the kitchen sink, just a foot or two away and wet a wad of paper towels. He pressed it on the gushing wound just as she heard some of the Auror's speak up. 

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's, now!" 

Ana watched the scene with speechless worry. Remus stood between her and the crowd, and she could see him watching gravely. The lines in his worried face were deep and the tight set of his jaw only amplified the tension in his shoulders. On his dark blue T-Shirt, Ana could see where her blood had stained his shirt. But as she examined it for a moment, she saw the dark spot growing larger. She let go of the cloth on her wound, and yanked up his sleeve. Blood poured heavily from a raging wound in his arm. 

She flew to the sink to wet another towel. "Mrs. Lupin!" she called anxiously. Remus's mom had been helping with James. She looked up and sped over. 

Remus looked down at his arm and then shook his head. "Mum, go help James." 

She was white with worry as she took the cloth from Ana and wiped away some of the blood, ignoring her son. She turned his arm, and her frown deepened. Ana could see just how much Remus resembled his mother by the lines in her pale face. 

"No exit wound," she said in concentration. 

Aurors came pouring in from the outside. One stepped up and spoke to Mr. Lupin who was kneeling next to James. Ana couldn't hear their words, there was too much other noise, but she saw him nod. 

"Get him out of here," he said commandingly as some of his coworkers knelt to bring him towards the fireplace. "You stay here," he said to Sirius so sharply that he never got a chance to protest. He led him over by Ana and Remus. He looked up at his son, and went significantly paler at the sight of the blood traveling down his arm. He shot a look at his wife, who was pressing a cloth to the wound. She returned his gaze severely. Ana could see how close they were when they could speak to each other without saying a word. 

"Take him with James," he said to her quietly. She nodded, and led him to the fireplace. 

"Wait," said Remus quickly, turning out of his mother's guiding arms. "Ana's hurt too!" 

Mr. Lupin turned to examine her shoulder. He sighed with mild relief. "Just a graze wound."

"Bullet wound?" she asked weakly. _'Probably went straight into Remus's arm…'_ she thought to herself.

Mr. Lupin neither confirmed nor denied that as he turned to his wife and son. "It's nothing we can't handle here. Go on," he urged them off. Mrs. Lupin took Remus away, despite his protests, leaving Ana and Sirius. "What happened out there?" 

"We were flying," explained Sirius frantically. "We weren't flying that, high, I swear! But James spotted a boat… we thought they could have been muggles… we turned back…"

__

'James turned right in front of me…' Ana recalled to herself.

"…that's when we heard a loud _BANG_ and when James fell off his broom…."

"He was shot," whispered Ana. 

Mr. Lupin looked from her and Sirius to a couple of Aurors. "Take these two back to their homes," he said shortly before stepping out of the house swiftly. A woman Auror stepped towards Ana and put her arm around her. 

"Come on, sweetie…" she said quietly, leading her towards the fireplace. Ana was hardly aware of anything that was happening anymore. She let herself be brought back to the castle numbly. 

* * * * *

It was late in the evening when Remus stepped out of the floo network into Ana's room at Hogwarts. He was already tired enough from the day's events, but his mind was still running at full speed. Visions of James falling, of the wide-eyed horror Ana wore back at his house… everything flooded his mind. But as soon as he saw her, the very moment he stepped from the floo network, even if just for a split second, everything seemed to be right again. She was there. Alive. Living. Breathing. _Safe. _But as he sighed in relief from the ashy hearth, reality gently melted into a much different picture. 

She was laying in her bed, looking over at him, her dark brown eyes flickering with the shadows of the firelit room, obviously suffering from a worried bout of insomnia. She sat up sedately, and picked at her fingernails in distraction. "How's your arm?" she asked quickly, but hoarsely and quietly. Her eyes never really focused on him. 

"It's okay…" he replied, wondering if he should go over to her. There was an odd expression about her as she avoided his eyes. She sat there, making no move at conversation. It was almost as if she had nothing to say at all. "James is okay, too," he added. 

"Is he at home?"

"No, not until tomorrow. The bullet nearly hit his heart. He's lucky." Ana nodded vaguely, still staring at her fingernails as she played with them. 

A nervous pit grew in his stomach as he observed her. The dim shadows that surrounded her almost made her look untouchable- like a painting. Even in her pajamas and mussed hair, he could only see her beauty. But her actions… the wall that seemed to envelop her… it killed him. Slowly, he forced himself to approach her and he sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you? How's your arm?" He glanced at it quickly. A white scar slashed the outside like a shooting star across her skin, uncovered by her sleeveless pajama top. Of course she probably could have the scar easily removed with some regular potions and charms. But Remus knew she never would. She liked scars. She had told him on many occasions that they were distinctive. They showed signs of battle. They showed signs of survival. 

She looked down at it. "The Auror cleaned it up pretty good. No pain. She said it wasn't too deep… just grazed me before it hit you…" 

"Was Dumbledore upset?"

Ana frowned as she gazed over at the fire. "Weirdest thing… when the auror told him, he didn't ask questions… he just came in the room and hugged me. He hugged me for a long time, told me how sorry he was… kept rambling on about he never should have let me go to your cottage…" 

"Dumbledore _hugged _you?" 

Ana shrugged. "He blames himself. I could feel it. He shouldn't do that…" 

Remus looked at her staring into the fire. He wanted to reach beyond the glass wall that seemed to separate them, but he settled for a meaningful glance. "Neither should you," he said gently. 

She hardly reacted besides to roll her eyes slightly and lay back down, finally seeming to break from her sedate state. "Go home, Remus," she said with sudden acidity. "It's late. Your parents probably don't want you hanging around here anyway." 

"My parents don't know I'm here," he said simply. "They think I'm in bed." 

Her eyes opened wider. "_You snuck out after what happened today?_ You prat! They'll be worried sick!" 

"I left a note, just in case. They wouldn't mind, knowing that I was here."

"Remus," she groaned with pure agitation, "I only bring trouble. _Why are you here_?"

He frowned down at her. She was being unusually stubborn. "To tell you how everyone is doing? To see how you're doing? Just to see you? Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?"

"What don't you understand Remus?" she snapped angrily, sitting up again and glaring directly into his eyes. Frustration, the same frustration that had haunted her eyes for the entire time he had known her, raged fiercely through her deep pupils. "You were almost _killed_ today. So were Sirius and James. I put your family, the ministry, and Dumbledore through a terrible ordeal! Everyone's upset and tired because of me, Remus! Just like they always are! And this is not going away, and you know that. Things like this are just going to keep getting worse, and worse… until …" She paused, lowering her eyes, and thinking for a moment. 

"Until what?" 

He could see the wheels turning in her head as she gazed at the bed comforter, the ferocity seeming to melt from her entire being. She relaxed and paused before speaking again, sounding vulnerable and frightened, like the child he had known mourning over the loss of her mother, in the September of the previous year. "Moony, can I tell you something?" 

"You know you can," he said, monitoring her carefully, not wanting to interrupt her. She was pale and tense. Her eyes showed no sign of frustration anymore… just something else… something deeper. 

"The vision that I keep having… the one that I keep having…." She gathered blankets around her as she described the dream. "I'm in a tunnel, Remus, running from Voldemort. And every time, Remus, _every time," _she repeated, "there's a dead end…he catches up with me… he's always there… every vision…"

She looked up at him simply, though her eyes and voice held a deep void that captivated Remus's attention. "I can't outrun him forever…" 

"The Circle will protect you," he said quickly, fighting every urge to take her in his arms and hold her and protect her himself. 

The anger returned in her eyes. "But not you. Not James. Not Sirius. Not Dumbledore, or your parents, or the Ministry…Lily… Peter..."

"Ana-" 

"-Remus," she snapped, her mood flying back to anger with an alarming speed, "why don't you just do what you came here to do." 

He looked at her, taken aback. "What?" 

"Break up with me. End it. Not have to deal with this anymore. We've only been dating for six months or so…"

"-Seven," he corrected her. 

"Still short enough to just stop and pretend it never happened." 

He paused, to force himself to breathe. It was like an arrow went through his heart. "Pretend it never happened?" he breathed, hardly able to say it. "Just stop? Is that what you want?" 

"It's what you want, you just don't know it." 

"Is that what _you _want?" he repeated. 

She glared at him. "Yes." 

Her glare burned him so viciously that he almost recoiled. But despite himself, he smiled slightly. The rage in her was so fervent… so wild… that in some way that could only be detected by Remus, he could see right through it. "No it isn't," he said quietly. 

"I'm a dangerous person to be around," she said, her voice beginning to shake with emotion.. "You'd be a fool to hang around me. You'd be an even bigger fool to love me!" 

"And what about you?" 

"What about me?" she demanded.

"No love? No relationships? No friendships? Say Voldemort is going to kill you tomorrow. Do you want to die knowing that you never loved? Look what happened when I tried to resist falling in love. It just couldn't be avoided." 

Ana opened her mouth to say something but quickly stopped herself. Remus knew what she was going to say. He had planned that way. And she knew she was trapped.

"Remus, just please, go," she said wearily and waving her hand towards the fireplace. 

"What were you going to say," he asked, smiling. 

She collapsed back to pillow and rolled over to bury her face in it. "Please, Remus, not now." 

"You know," he sighed, still smirking, "None of us blame you for anything. We know it's not your fault. And none of us feel any different about you either." When she didn't react he stretched out next to her. "Well, I guess that's not true. My feelings _have_ changed." 

"Then just say it and go," she whispered into her pillow. 

He regarded her for a moment before sitting up, and hopping off the bed. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. My feeling have changed. Before I thought I couldn't live without you. But now, after this whole situation, after almost loosing you, I _know _I can't." He paused to reflect on his amusement. But the smile faded from his face. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could hear the gun shots ringing through the air. "I almost lost you," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I almost… you almost…" he muttered, feeling slightly dizzy at the thought of it. But he just stopped. "I guess you want me to leave now..." 

Remus watched as she rolled over to look at him. She wasn't smiling. She looked deeply pained. She could have said a lot of things in response. She could have yelled and told him that he didn't know what he was talking about. She could have cried, and ran out of the room. She could have smiled, and enjoyed the moment. But all she could manage to say after a difficult silence was a very simple and very quiet, but very meaningful, _"I'm sorry."_

He frowned as he walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. She sat up. 

"I know what you say, how it's not my fault," she said, having to force the words out. "But try to see things like I do. Dad's dead. Mom's dead. He's after me, and other people are getting hurt…" 

Remus didn't respond. He just wrapped her in his arms. "Don't. _Don't_ do this to yourself, Ana." 

"God…" she gasped as she shuddered. "The pain I must have caused your parents," she shook her head into his shoulder.

"They like you a lot, Ana, they don't hold anything against you. No one does. Only you. Let us be there for you. We know what's happened before. We know it could happen again. But we're still here for you, Ana. Let yourself believe." 

Ana leaned back out of his arms. "I'm trying, Moony." 

It was always a good sign when she called him Moony. "You know, it wasn't Voldemort who attacked us," he said casually. She looked up at him with confusion. "He used a gun. A muggle weapon… part of why the Ministry wasn't prepared. They didn't think he would go near a muggle weapon. We still don't think it was him. Maybe a death eater, but not _him_. "

Ana sighed as she pulled him down to the bed and cuddled up against him. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" 

But Ana didn't reply. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He nodded. The crackling of the fireplace certainly seemed like enough conversation for that evening. 

* * * * *

Dumbledore was relaxing at his desk as Kezia made her way into his office. He reminded her very much of her grandfather in the way he dozed in his high-backed chair, breathing so evenly and quietly, that it almost sucked the energy out of her. She didn't want to disturb him, but she had other things to attend to that evening, leaving her little time to dwindle. Stepping lightly across the room, she touched his hand. 

"Professor Dumbledore?" 

He stirred to consciousness. After a moment of unfocus, he smiled slightly. "If I were to ever teach you one thing, Kezia, never grow old. Being old is one part wisdom, two parts exhaustion." 

She smirked. "Can I get you some tea?" She didn't give him time to answer, in seconds, a fresh pot of tea was set at his right hand. She poured him a glass as he watched in contemplation. 

"You have heard about the accident, then." 

Kezia nodded slowly. "We all knew." 

Dumbledore took his tea and dropped two brown sugar cubes into the piping beverage. "And you let it happen?" 

"It's not like we wanted her to be attacked. It was fate. We were all certain." 

The old man sighed deeply as he stared into his cup. "And what good will come of this, Kezia?" There was an unnatural sharpness in his tired voice. 

"We didn't see. Even if we could, you know I couldn't tell you. Circle rules. You of all people know that…" She trailed off as she observed the look on his face. Taking off his spectacles, he rubbed his eyes wearily. Underneath his exhaustion, Kezia could feel a very distinct feeling welling within him.

"Please, Professor," she begged, "don't feel guilty. Be angry, but don't feel guilty. You had no way of knowing…." 

"Hilde trusted me with her daughter," he sighed. "_Omri_ trusted me with his daughter. And look what has become of that…" 

* * * * *

The chill that ran through the Dark Fortress effected even the dementors, as they glided cautiously through the corridors. The inhabitants did not dared to speak a word, nor the candles to flicker too much as Voldemort sat upon his thorny throne in the dim, shadowed hall. His long, sharpened finger nails squealed across his wine glass craftily as he glared at nothing in particular with his blazing black, bloodshot eyes. Very little movement disturbed the room. Not even the bruised and battered death eater who hovered inches from the ceiling in some invisible, paralyzing bind cared to be notice. Every once and a while, a few droplets of blood would fall to the floor from the hexed body, drizzling from a neck wound as the sharp spiked rocks of the ceiling meticulously pressed ever closer to merciful death. 

A _'click' _from the other end of the hall brought the attention of the Dark Lord to a man dressed in long, ruby robes stepping through the steely door. He closed the door behind him and approached, bowing low with sickening praise. 

"I am here, as requested," he stated, his crafty eyes drifting from the floor to meet the evil before him. His unconcerned eyes flashed only briefly to the tortured death eater several meters above him. 

"You have heard of the troubles with the Anblick?" inquired Voldemort as he sat, his chin rested in his hand as he reclined his elbow against the armrest. One slender finger trained up his narrow face to tap his temple dully. 

"Indeed I have," was the reply. 

Reaching for his goblet, Voldemort lazily extended it to catch a droplet of blood that fell from the death eater's body. He took a drink. "She is a threat." 

"Hardly a threat, my lord," chuckled the man darkly. "For there is nothing that can overcome your absolute power. Not even the ministry, and all their men, and ever weapon in the world-" 

"-Enough," the visitor was silenced. "I do not pay you for flattery. You know as well as I what it means for the Circle to be completed." 

"It will not happen," ensured the man in the scarlet robes. 

The dark lord looked mildly interested. "Is this something you have seen?" 

The man nodded with a powerful smile. "Indeed it is. But it is up to us to make it happen. We must get to the girl. She is the most vulnerable." 

"And she gains power every day. She is probably already a better seer than you," Voldemort sighed airily. He sized up the man before him. "Nonetheless, you will have to suffice."

"I have not failed you in the past." 

"Of course you haven't. You're still alive." 

"To which am I thankful, my lord." 

Voldemort stood and paced before his throne. "Tell me what you know." 

The man in the scarlet robes smiled again. "I have much to say. I have seen Dumbledore in my dreams. He is intent on keeping the girl as safe as possible for as long as he can. He will not let her off the grounds until she is ready to go to LeBab." 

"And when will that be?" 

"She will visit there, but will not be ordained until the summer after her seventh year at Hogwarts -on the Summer Equinox."

"The longest day of sunlight? What a curious day for a stargazer to celebrate." 

"It marks the beginning of the lengthening hours of dark skies." 

Voldemort nodded, but carried on with disinterest. "How will we solve this matter?" 

"I suggest that we let our friend here," said the Seer as he gazed at the death eater hovering above them, "continue in the plot to take the young Anblick out of action." 

"I have been failed twice because of this one." 

"Yet we have no other way to get into or out of Hogwarts." 

"There is little time. And Dumbledore will be expecting an attack." 

"That is why we must do nothing. No threats, no attacks… absolutely nothing." 

Voldemort glared at him for a moment. "This is the advice you are giving me? Do nothing?" 

"Do _nothing._ The closer Anblick gets to being under the wing of the Circle, the more everyone will relax." 

"How long?" 

"Her seventh year. Near graduation."

"That's nearly two years. Her powers can multiply exponentially in two years." 

"But the excitement of Lebab will cloud her psyche. The Circle of Sight will have more important things to think about." 

Voldemort thought for a moment. "What of this one?" he asked, nodding toward the death eater above them. "Two years would make it impossible for this one to complete the job." 

"Not necessarily. You remember your graduation from Hogwarts, do you not?" 

Voldemort thought for another moment before a twisted, evil grin spread across his pallor features. He laughed darkly. "You have earned your pay today." 

"It was my pleasure," the Seer replied with a pleased hiss. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M SORRY that it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I've actually been sitting on it for a while, trying to make it as good as possible. I wish it could be better, especially since (*nervous laugh*) it will probably be a while before the next chapter comes out. You see, I'm trying to balance three jobs, 17 credits, a new niece, a boyfriend, and all sorts of crap, and seeing as how it's midterms this week, I'm rather kind of stressed (-go figure). BUT the good news is, after the next chapter, I pretty much have the rest of the story written. I'm still standing by my goal to have the whole thing done by Christmas. Hey- stop laughing! I'm so serious! 

Thanks to the sudden supply of reviews from Jaderising, Krissy, and especially Stephanie. Also to Allligator, Elusive Kat, DanFan, Marvoless, Kiki, Twinkle Toes, Eleanor Branstone, Dracar, Belle, Rikka, Jess, Brasenia, Frootloop, Frontline, CheerAngel, "Disturbed Dreams," Tituba, and Lyz Na and Tessa (who I hope are still alive and thriving in their corners of the world). OH! And all you anonymous people out there! Thanks to you too! If by chance I have forgotten to mention anyone, more apologies to you.

Thanks for reading, and don't worry, I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. Don't forget to **READ AND REVIEW**, 'cause that's what I live for, after all. 


	12. Lesser Mortals

**Title:** Domino One (Ch. 11/?)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works... be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Furthermore, the characters of Kezia and Berenice, are not mine. The character of Kezia belongs to Emma (aka Emma the Dilemma from FF.net), though she has been greatly modified for the purposes of "Domino One." Berenice is the creation of Ola, (author of "Cygnus"), and I tend to keep her as close to Ola's original creation as I can.  The title of this chapter and several references within it regarding "Lesser Mortals" was inspired by the Oscar-winning film, "A Beautiful Mind."  Ask for more details.    
**Author notes:** Hey, how's it going?  Well, here it is.  One big monster of a chapter.  Be forewarned, it's close to being the longest chapter in this fic as of yet, if it didn't surpass that really long one earlier in the book.  I could have cut it down in several places and divided it smaller chapters, but due to themes and symbolism that emerged only in this chapter, I decided that it was more functional as a big unit than as smaller and perhaps more reader-friendly chapters.  

**IMPORTANT: **The rating for this chapter has been upped to **R** because of disturbing violence that (in my mind) surpasses grotesque images from the previous chapters.  You have been warned.

And as always, this fic is dedicated to everyone from the RPG, but especially Ashley and Ola.  Ola, you're the best, and no opinion comes before yours in regards to the fic.  Thanks for reviewing and keeping me updated on your story.  I hope finals go well. And Ashely- save me a piece of wedding cake!  Congrats, and blessings on you and your husband-to-be.  

Enjoy everyone! 

**Chapter 11**

**"Lesser Mortals"**

**_"No up, no down in the evening sky._**

**_It is endless.  Do you know why_**

**_You blandly look on men and kings_**

**_And sadly upon happy things? _**

**_Heaven and Earth cannot abide. _**

**_The normal rules do not apply."_**

Kezia stood in the most secret place in the entire world, her arms folded around her as she gazed upon the altars of the Guardians, seven of them, circling the crystal sanctuary of Lebab Tower.  Her own stood before her, glittering in amethyst and diamond as it rose to meet the heights of the distant ceiling, but falling far reaching even half way.  A magnificent sculpted angel stood upon it, radiating warmth and beauty, though made largely of unmelting ice.  Its left arm swooped down to embrace the soft grey stone statue of a child who held a bouquet of flowers as no one on Earth had ever seen.  The angels right hand reached out to Kezia, though she supposed it would reach out to anyone who stood in its path.  After all, as was the dictum of the _Devinon Lys Ome_, the name of the purple-eyed Guardian, "_Nja ha devinoxø sammyr."  _'Let not the smallest pieces of heaven be forgotten.' 

Her eyes turned to view the rest of the room, the six other altars, placed in their particular order.  To her left was an altar of black stone, a dark figure with the stars of the evening gleaming from its masking veil.  Passed that, an altar of gleaming, crystal clear amber, highlighted with swirls of gold that increased the majesty of the figure of a great knight holding a greater shield.  Then the altar of a crystal of the deepest brown; a great lion, with fire and bronze in its main, perched on a rock with watchfulness and might.  Further around the round tower stood the green figure of a tree, each individual leaf made of individually unique emerald and ice.  Then, at the head of the round room, a great altar of silver, intricately mixed with platinum, steel, diamond, white marble and ice: a second great knight, this one kneeling and honoring a brilliant, shining sword of glass before those who gazed upon it.  

Finally, her eyes roamed to the end of the circle, the statue that was placed between her own and Kasek's.  Hardly an end to the ring, but to an altar that definitely stood out among the rest in the gleaming white room: a gleaming sapphire and topaz figure of a butterfly perched upon a great hour glass with snow as white as unicorn tail frozen from falling three quarters of the way through.  And in the diamond plating of the hour glass was written the motto of the Devinon Seeleum.  _"Vin sayon, vine ne ceradęev hyn;" _"See in time what has been missed for eternity." 

Kezia's eyes wandered to the list of the past Devinon Seeleums, beautifully etched on a pillar behind the alter.  Names known to every seer –_ Josiah v. Anblick, Katrina v. Anblick, Margareta v. Anblick, Japheth Anblick, Analeise Anblick… Omri Anblick –_ covered the pillar, stretching down to the altar.  More names from a single family than any other.  And Ana would be the last.  

"They always were the greatest," said a clear and firm voice from behind her.  Kezia needed not to turn around.  The voice continued.  "The best Guardians - the _very_ best Guardians - never came close to what the Anblicks accomplished." 

"Yes, but you must remember, Kasek," Kezia answered, "that hardly any of them were part of a completed circle." 

There was a moment of silence before Kasek sat at the round table in the middle of the room, before his great silver altar.  "How is she?" 

"Better," she sighed.  "For a while I thought we were going to lose her.  These attacks are taking their toll on her.  And what makes it worse is that I cannot say for certain that no other attack will happen." 

"Nor can the entire Circle," replied Kasek, resting his head on the back of the high-backed marble chair.  

"The stars are hiding something from us," muttered Kezia angrily, her face twisted in comparison to the amethyst angel behind her.  

"Peace, Kezia," said Kasek solemnly.  "For there will be a time in the near future, when there will be nothing that the stars can hide from our eyes." He paused to meet her eyes, his silver eyes piercingly cold.  "But you must be careful.  There is much that the young True Seer must know."  He looked at her firmer.  "You know of what I speak."  

Kezia lowered her eyes quickly.  "I do." 

"Then I hope, young one, that you know what you are doing.  For fault will be found with you, if things do not happen as we plan." 

* * * * * *

Ana stood on the castle steps, watching the carriages arrive with students on the first day of September.  True, it was evening upon their arrival, and the sun had just set, but that didn't change the fact that it was the warmest autumn in nearly a decade.  Professor McGongall, who was pacing at the bottom of the steps waved a charmed fan in front of her face and Professor Sprout, the new Herbology professor, placed Abominable Snow Plants around the castle to try to provide relief from the heat.  But Ana shivered as she watched the black carriages approaching rapidly, seeming to carry the shadows from the outside world with them.  For reasons beyond her knowledge, she stepped behind a statue on the front stairway, partially hiding her from plain sight.  

She had felt the chill from the day after the attack.  For a long while, she refused to use her powers, or attempted at such, simply to fight of the darkness that she could feel in every ounce of her being.  She could hardly look at James without trembling, though he had long recovered from the attack.  And not even Remus could give her solace.  Nothing helped.  To make matters worse, even trying not to use her powers resulted in the powers taking over.  There was no dreamless sleep, even with a potion.  There was no escaping visions, waking or sleeping.  And, though her dreams of Voldemort were dying away, she always was ready to find him around every dark corner of the castle.  

But the sands of time did not stop, even for the worries of a young Guardian.  Classes were beginning once again, and this year would be as studious as ever.  Though Ana had caught up on her work over the summer, she was now a full time student, with extra potions classes.  Professor Stikupas, who was quite impressed with the extraordinary presentation Snape and she gave on the Hiligea-Wazer Potion (-a fundamental, yet complicated potion known for its resistant and reversing affects to poisons and potions), immediately assigned her to Potions VI, an independent study with Snape, and Pre-Alchemy.  Professor Pyrre and he battled continuously over how she should be spending her time, as she was training to be a Guardian.  Professor Stickupas plainly told Professor Pyrre to go stuff a crystal ball up her you-know-what and that he was not willing to compromise in any way to give up the best Potions student he had ever had.  Hence the problem was solved, at least in his mind. 

Ana was actually pleased with this new development.  Since that summer, she had quite felt like she was free falling into a strange, cold world.  She appreciated the break into something logical, where rules were predetermined.  But Potions class proved to be an inadequate parachute, for not even that could stop her from seeing the world as it was.  For like potions, the world had its ways and its rules, many of which could not be broken.

She smoothed her Hogwarts robes nervously as the black carriages approached.  A dimming light from the doorway made her look up and see Professor Dumbledore looking on thoughtfully.  She smiled slightly.  She knew that he knew nothings of the feelings she had, and she was grateful.  _'Maybe,'_ she thought, _'just maybe, this is the once true source of goodness in the world.'_  

Dumbledore looked at her, and his eyes sparkled.  "Ah, now there's a sight we have not seen for quite some time," he smiled through his bearded-moustache.  "It is good to see your smile again."  Ana couldn't help but smile broader.  They both watched the carriages traveling through the evening in silence until they arrived before they castle.  Ana immediately knew through powers beyond comprehension, which carriage carried her friends, and she watched them emerge.  Remus saw her first, smiling and holding up a bouquet of white roses.  

Dumbledore looked at her, a small hint of nostalgia behind his bright blue eyes, and nudged her with his elderly elbow.  "It would appear that no matter what happens, great things can come out of the darkest of times." 

Ana nodded, smiling at Remus, who was pushing his way through the crowds, his prefect pin glittering as he entered the light of the castle.  "It would appear so." 

At that moment, Remus found a break in the droves of students, and skirted up the stairs to meet her. "I have returned," he said in what Ana had deemed his "deep, manly" voice, and Ana couldn't help but laugh.  He presented her with flowers, which she took as he kissed her gently.  In effort to wrap her hands around his neck, she accidentally passed off the flowers to nearby onlooker.  He gasped audibly.  

"She gave me flowers!" came the voice near them.

Ana was so startled she jumped back to see James cradling the flowers like a baby as Sirius cracked up behind them.  

"Ana!" he breathed with amusing awe, "I had no idea that you felt this way!"  Wiping away an imaginary tear, he immediately lunged into her arms (being careful not to crush the roses) and started sobbing loudly into her shoulder (which actually made Sirius tear up in his laughter). "I LOVE YOU TOO ANA!" he wailed through sobs.  

"_I'm sorry?"_ came Lily's voice through the raucous.  "Did I miss something?" she asked, her face contorted between laughing and any of her attempts to frown.  "Ana, you had better get your hands off my man!" she said, unable to avoid cracking up.  

Ana grinned as she wrapped her arms around James's sobbing head lovingly.  "You're _man? _ Lily, you must be quite mistaken; for I highly doubt that there is a _man_ worth stealing within miles of here."  

Lily giggled.  "Yes, perhaps, dear Ana.  We'll just have to stick together, won't we?" At this, she extended her elbow, which Ana took willingly, after dumping James into Remus's open arms.  They stepped towards the doorway.  

"You _boys_ coming?" Ana called back.  

"Why?" sniffed James with mock insult.  "To be insulted some more?" 

"Well, yes, naturally," agreed Ana, "but moreso to be in our company!" 

The boys looked at each other blankly.  

"There'll be food!" grinned Lily.  

At this, all four sprang from their spots and into the glowing castle, leaving Ana and Lily as the few left behind.  

"Guess its right what they say about men's hearts and food," commented Lily.

Ana smiled, as she felt her back chill against the dark night.  She stepped through the door willingly, happily embracing normalness of life for as long as she could. 

* * * * *

James actually knew Remus casually before either of them arrived at Hogwarts.  Perhaps to say that he 'knew' him would be slightly exaggerating, but they certainly had seen each other before.  The Department of Magical Security sponsored a series of picnics for the Aurors and their families in thanks for their "immeasurable service to their country."  Once a year, and usually in the Summer, Aurors from grouped counties would join together and spend a day relaxing and spending time with family and friends.  Though James and Remus lived quite a distance from each other, their Auror fathers were put in the same group, and thus, they shared the same picnic.

The Auror Picnics were always great fun.  Each family brought more food than necessary, resulting in a smorgasbord of phenomenal proportions.  James never did get to try everything he wanted to- he always stuffed his small, wirey frame to the absolute brim before he even covered half of the food selections.  Then there were plenty of other children there from all different age groups.  –All age groups, as James quickly learned, except his own.  There always seemed to be lots of people one year older than he, and several more one year younger, and the only person that was his age was a girl by the name of Suzanne Simfry.  It was the case every year, including the particular year of this story, when James was at the wise age of nine.  No nine year old wants to hang out with someone younger than he, and no nine year old boy is ever willing to hang out with a _girl._  Consequently, James found himself in the position where he was forced to hang out with the eight year olds, which he did so cheerfully, but always waiting for the year when he was considered old enough to hang out with the ten year olds, or, stars willing, the Hogwarts students. 

But there was one other boy.  James had spent a lot of time studying the boy in past years (as he was at every picnic), merely because it was rumored that he didn't speak.  He seemed to sit close to his mother's side, silently observing the picnic table at which he sat with dull interest.  He never rose his eyes to the other children, and the other children, James included, didn't go near him.  Some of the children were told by stern parents to stay away from the boy.  Others had no idea why, and followed the lead of their friends.  James, never really understanding this phenomenon, didn't push the issue.  The boy looked normal, but there was something definitely very odd about him.  Though it wasn't spoken, all the children knew or believed as James did, whether they chose to covertly persecute the boy, or simply (but blatantly) ignore him.

As one particular picnic wore on, James noticed that the coolest children were the first to leave ( -this seemed to be the case every year).  By the time the last hour arrived, he was left with slim pickings for sources of entertainment.  A number of girls were sending him devilish girly glances from a huddle not too far off, making James very wary indeed.  As he looked around, the only person who seemed to be of any interest was the small, hazel-eyed boy who never spoke.  Scratching his messy black-haired head with boredom, he studied the boy diligently as he leaned on a secluded oak tree.  His chin was rested on his neatly folded arms wearily as he gazed at the red picnic table.  Every once and a while, he would dig the toe of his shoe into the ground underneath the picnic table dully, as his mother, close at his side, picked at a plate of food.  And if anything was obvious about the boy who didn't talk, it was certainly that he was very bored indeed. 

Abandoning his tree, James walked up to his father who was sitting at a table with a bunch of men, discussing the latest news of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" -the newest and most evil dark wizard to take power since any, even the eldest, could remember.  Walking as silently as he could, he listened with all his might for the name of this dark wizard.  His mother had firmly told him that it was not proper to speak his name.  It was rumored by a smarmy ten year old by the name of Stephanie McPherson, who overheard a secret meeting (which James doubted was a meeting at all, let alone _secret_), that the dark wizard's name was "Lord Moldy Warts."  James put little faith in this information. 

James regarded his father as he sat solemnly in his seat, holding a quiet aura of power that no one else seemed to exude.  He did not speak during the argument that pursued, just sat silently, listening and observing, as if he was putting a puzzle together in his mind.  James knew, as he watched, that when he grew up, he wanted to be just like his father.  

"Dad," he whispered as he tugged as his father's sleeve gently.  Immediately, and without a thought, James's father turned to him, ignoring the ongoing conversation at the table.  "Who's that over there?" James asked, pointing to the young boy who sat at a picnic table not too far from them, seemingly ignoring everything around him.  

James's father's deep brown eyes trailed along the invisible path his son had drawn to the boy.  For a moment, James thought he saw a look of concern in his eyes, but it vanished as he turned back to him.  "Why don't you ask him?" he asked encouragingly.  

James shifted uneasily.  "But, he doesn't talk… all the kids say he's different, or something…." 

"The kids also say that before you can be sorted at Hogwarts, you have to spend a night in the Forbidden Forest."

"It's not true, then?" asked James with visible relief.  

His father gave him an amused look.  "Not yet, anyway.  Go talk to the boy, James.  He talks.  I've heard him speak." 

"But, why is he sitting all by himself?  What's different about him?" 

"Different?" his father replied glancing at the boy appraisingly.  "The only thing that's a bit odd about him that I can see is that he doesn't seem to have many friends, now does he?" 

"But _why_ doesn't he have any friends, dad?" said James impatiently.  

His father turned to his son more fully.  "James, I want you to listen to me very carefully, because what I am about to tell you will be very hard to understand.  It's a grown-up thing I'm going to teach you, but I think you're ready to understand, right?" 

"Yes, sir," said James, listening carefully and earnestly as he stood up a little straighter at the prospect of being treated like a grown-up.  

"You like your mother's potato soup, right?"

James nodded.  

"And you've seen a potato? Straight out of the ground?" 

He thought for a moment.  "Yes," replied James carefully, wondering if this was a trick question. 

"So, you've seen its gritty, thick skin, eyes, and roots growing out of it?" 

"Yes, mum makes me pick them for her from the garden!" 

"And you _still_ want to eat it? Didn't it look frightful?" he asked, his face contorted into a disgusted grimace.

"Well, after it's cooked and cleaned, it tastes fine!" laughed James.

"But say you had never eaten one before.  Would you believe me if I told you that they make the best soup in the world?  Say you saw it, roots and dirt and all, and I told you that we were going to eat it.  Would you be excited?" 

James thought for a moment.  It wasn't an easy thought to comprehend.  "I guess not… But I know that they taste good! We make them all the time!" 

"What if you had refused to ever try them, just by looking?" 

"Then I'd be missing out!" 

His father smirked.  Putting an arm around his boy, he turned him to look at the silent boy.  "What do you suppose he's like?" 

"He looks quiet." 

"Yes, perhaps.  But potatoes look odd at first sight.  You never know.  You could be missing out." 

"I should go try, then?"

His father looked at him thoughtfully.  "You hardly need a lesson in this.  You already seem to know what you're talking about!"  When James gave him a dubious look, he continued.  "The point I'm trying to make is that no one is going to be exactly the same as you.  Some people are going to look different, some are going to act different, and some people are going to have differences that you're never going to be able to see.  Lots of times people will say that you shouldn't talk to someone because he's different.  But how are you going to know for sure?"

James looked at his father for a moment before he walked away without answering.  Nervously, he weaved his way through the tables, finding his way to the quiet boy who took no notice of his approach.  Even his mother, who was busy digging through her enormous handbag, didn't seem to notice.  James stood on the other side of the table, regarding the boy in front of him (if just the top of his sunken head) quietly.  The boy looked up, wearing a look as if someone was watching him.  James was met with two large, hazel eyes. 

"Umm… hello," said James nervously.  "I'm James.  What's your name?" 

The boy's mother had stopped her shuffling to watch James speaking to her son curiously.  She studied James for a moment with extreme suspicion until her eyes softened and she glanced at her son expectantly.  The boy had shrunken back slightly and his eyes widened slightly, as if he was afraid James would throw a sludge frog at him.  

"I think he's talking to you, love," his mother whispered.  Meanwhile, James felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.  Turning, he found Mrs. Simfry, Suzanne Simfry's obnoxiously match-making mother, bent low to speak in his ear.  

"James, I don't think your father would want you talking to that boy. Why don't you go play with Suzanne?" 

"But he told me to!" insisted James defensively.  Mrs. Simfry straightened up to get a better view of Mr. Potter, still seated at the picnic table not to far from the scene.  He was watching them with calm curiosity as Mrs. Simfry waved him over urgently.  Even James's mum, sitting halfway across the grounds immediately noticed, stood swiftly, and approached.  

Mrs. Simfry held her head up authoritatively as the two adults approached.  Sending a quick glance at the young boy at the table, she muttered in hushed tones, "I'll have you know I just stopped James from consorting with the Lupin boy." 

James's mother dropped her jaw.  "And why on earth did you do that?" 

Mrs. Simfry smiled knowingly.  "Oh you don't know?  Well, perhaps we shouldn't talk about it in front of the -" 

"- In front of the _what_," snapped a voice from behind them.  Mrs. Lupin was standing, her eyes nearly glowing with maternal anger as she glared down Mrs. Simfry.  

"_Madeline_-" started James's father with diplomatic warning.  

Her glare jerked to meet his dark eyes.  After a moment of silence, she turned to her ever-quiet son, who watched wide-eyed from the picnic bench next to her.  In a very controlled manner, she bent down and whispered something in his ear.  James was the only one close enough to catch her words.  "Remmy, go to the gates, and wait for me there.  I'll be just a minute." 

The boy hung his head as he stood and walked away swiftly.  James watched, wide-eyed, as his mother rounded the table with very direct and overly-composed motions.  She moved to within inches of the now visibly nervous Mrs. Simfry, and spoke so softly that James had to take a step closer to hear.  

"_I have had just about enough of this, Jaqueline.  If I ever see you near my boy, hear you talking about my boy, see you talking about my boy, SENSE that you're talking about my boy in any way but the way you would want yourself talked about, I swear by all that's good in the world that I'll-_"

James felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking his concentration.  Turning, he found his mother looking at him pointedly.  She guided him away, though he turned his head to try to get a sense of what would happen, but his mother blocked his view.  Some distance off, she stopped, and pointed to a tree by the gates.  It took James a minute to see what she was pointing at, but eventually he saw it- a corner of an elbow was peaking out slightly from the back of the tree.  

"Let's go talk to him," she smiled down at her son, her wavy black hair spilling out of the bun it had been so neatly arranged in that morning.  James walked a ways with his mother until he stopped short.  

"Mum," he said quietly.  "I'll go.  Just me." 

His mother regarded him for a moment before a wide smile spread across her narrow face.  "I'll be right over there, if you need me," she said, pointing to a table not to far from the tree.  She kissed his forehead and walked away quietly.  James looked around to see if anyone saw the kiss as he frantically wiped his forehead down with his robe sleeve.  Turning back to the tree, he approached it slowly.  A small form of a boy appeared gradually as he rounded the trunk until he was in full view.  The boy looked up quickly and wide eyed.  Then he looked around James's legs in search of someone else. 

"You're mum's still back there," mentioned James.  "She'll come in a minute." 

The young boy stood, his own eyes falling an inch or two below James's.  James always would be taller.  But he didn't say anything.  Instead, he looked at him expectantly.  

James shifted nervously.  "You know, it's really a bit creepy when you don't say anything… maybe the other kids would talk to you if would talk back." 

The boy frowned and regarded him for a moment.  "Not likely," he said, sounding much older than he looked. 

"Ah, so you can talk!" muttered James with half-hearted enthusiasm.  

"And you don't stop," snipped the boy. 

James grinned, not at all deterred.  "Or it could be your bad manners that scares them away…" 

"Well I'm not sure your glasses are doing you much good," smirked the boy, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Oh," laughed James, as he took off his glasses, "these? I don't need 'em. My mum makes me wear them." 

"Hand them here, then," challenged the boy.  James did so offeringly.  He couldn't see much through his blurred vision.  What he did see was the strange boy wind up his arm and throw them into the adjacent field- so far that they died into the blurry fog.  "Go find them, then!" 

James looked in the direction his glasses went for a weary moment until he turned to the young boy.  He could see his smirk quite clearly through the blur.  It wasn't a smarmy smirk, but one of suppressed laughter.  "You're trying to get rid of me," said James, stating the obvious.  

"And whatever kids sent you," nodded the boy.  

James frowned at him (or rather, in his general direction).  "Nobody _sent_ me," he muttered.  "You just always sit by yourself, so I thought I would talk to you." 

The boy smirked, this time with darkness behind his eyes.  "Even with what I am?"

"What you are?  What are you, then?" asked James, squinting out towards the blurry field. "Besides the git who lost my glasses."  When the boy didn't answer, James turned to face him.  The young boy was regarding him quietly.  "What?" muttered James.

The boy was very silent for a moment.  "You don't know?" he asked quietly, his voice softening a bit.

"Know what?" 

The boy was silent for another moment, studying James with scrutinizing eyes.  Finally, he spoke with extreme caution.  "Nothing… I guess…." 

James frowned and turned back to the field.  He couldn't help but notice through the blurriness that it looked darker than usual.  Off to his side, he heard the young boy speak under his breath.  "_Bloody Hell!"_  

James turned to him.  "What now?" He could see the boy backing up slowly, pointing at the dark field in disbelief.  "Smoke…" he breathed.  Then louder, "Oh… dear…. fire!" James looked back at the field to see patches of fire springing up on the dry grass of the pasture.  

"FIRE!" exclaimed James at the top of his voice as he felt the boy grab at his robes and yank him back to camp.  As quickly as the wildfire spread, the aurors present dashed for the field, their wands extended, shouting water charms in a frenzy as the blaze stretched with the breeze.  James and the boy sat on a picnic table and watched, their mouths dangling open in horror.  

"I can't see a thing!" snapped James.  "What's going on?" 

The boy spoke slowly.  "The aurors are controlling the fire… it's pretty much out…  they're looking for something." 

"Probably what started the fire," added James smartly.  

"They've found something!  It's… it's… oh… _oh no!_" 

"What!"

_"It's your glasses!" _

James didn't need his eyewear to see the a group of Auror's approaching them, led by his parents.  He shrunk down as far as he could, being seated on top of the picnic table. 

"JAMES FRANCIS POTTER!" snapped James's mother as she approached, his glasses clenched in her hand.  "Explain yourself!" 

"What!" he cried out. "What did I do?"  

"Nearly set fire to the whole picnic, that's what!" growled his father sternly.  "The sunlight reflected off your glasses and started a fire!" 

"Please, sir," spoke up the boy next to James, "I-"

But James nudged him in the side.  "Sorry, dad.  I didn't mean to…" 

"Merlin's beard, James!" cried his mother.  "What were you trying to do?  The size of half a quidditch field is annihilated.  I just don't know what to do with you sometimes!" 

"I said I was sorry!"

His mother sighed as she unfolded the glasses, stepped up to him, and placed them perhaps a little too firmly on his head.  Placing a very brief kiss on his forehead she walked away briskly.  His father gave him forgiving, yet still stern and disappointed look before following his mother.  The other Aurors felt it necessary to glare at him before returning to their picnic.  

James and boy sat on the picnic table silently, staring at the scorched field before them.  The two boys glanced at each other in silence for a moment, before they boy simultaneously broke into laughter.  They both laughed for a while, -at the fire, at the situation, and at their getting caught- until it finally died down.  The boy, smiling, nudged him. "You didn't have to stick up for me like that.  It was my fault."  

"And let you take the credit?" gasped James, horrified.  "That was the coolest thing to happen at one of these picnics in _years._  No way are you taking the fame!" 

The boy grinned for a moment before he stuck out his hand.  "Remus Lupin," he introduced himself.  

James shook it briefly.  "James Potter." 

"James _Francis _Potter," snickered Remus.  

"What kind of name is _Remus_ anyway?" he snorted, as they both continued to laugh.

Though they hung out faithfully at the Auror picnics, James never did learn what was so mysterious about this one Remus Lupin, and no one- neither his father, nor his mother- seemed obliged to tell him.  To James, he was just a regular boy, save the fact that he had an odd name.  But James knew there was something odd about him.  If it wasn't the boy who tripped him off, or the other children, it was Remus's mother.  James had heard her one night when they were leaving the picnic.  She had gone up to his parents, with tears in her eyes.  

"You are the most extraordinary and kindest people I have ever met.  Thank you for looking past the prejudices."  

And though James didn't know what she was talking about, or what the word _prejudice_ meant, he certainly did understand that in some way, his parents were _extraordinary…_

* * * * *

_"Francis?"_ giggled Lily in absolutely laughable horror.  "You're middle name is _Francis?"_

"It's better than Sirius's…" muttered James as he reclined on his bed.  Sirius and Peter were bent over their charms book, discussing their assignment while Remus red quietly on his bed and Ana sat in the window sill, her eyes shut, trying to develop her clairvoyant powers.  

It was nearly one month into the semester, and as far as Ana could tell, extraordinarily terrible had happened.  While this thought would have relieved a normal person, and perhaps put them at ease, Ana instead was more nervous than anything else.  Like the feeling before vomiting, she knew something horrible was going to happen, and it was just a matter of waiting.  But while she was forcing patience, she was sure to keep all her eyes open.     

"See anything yet?" she asked Remus.  He had agreed to be the recipient of the clairvoyant colors.  

"No," he muttered, lazily turning a page in his poetry book.  

"And _what_, may I ask, is wrong with my middle name?" demanded Sirius.  

"What is it?" demanded Lily, leaning over James's reclining position, and staring him dead in the eye.  

"Don't you dare," Sirius warned James darkly. 

Taking Sirius's warning to heart, he smiled at Lily.  _"Ophiuchus," _he snickered. 

Ana's eyes popped open in horror.  "Sirius _Ophiuchus_ Black?  That's terrible!" 

"Dreadful!" Lily countered.  

Sirius glowered.  "Oh, and I suppose you two have better middle names?" 

"Rose," replied Lily simply.  

"Hilde," shrugged Ana.  

"Hilde? See? That's different!" pointed out Sirius defiantly.  

"It's my _mother's_ name," glared Ana.  But she almost had to smile at the look of guilt that spread across Sirius's face.  "Okay, so it's different.  But Ophiuchus is just _strange._" 

"Where have I heard that name before?" frowned Lily, deep in concentration.  

"It's a constellation, I think," muttered Ana.  

"Yes, _stargazer_, it's a constellation," sighed Sirius, getting very well tired of the conversation.  

Ana snapped her fingers in realization.  "It's near Lupus! I remember that from that Astronomy project I had to do last year."  She was tempted to start singing "Joy to the World" at the memory.  Remus seemed to be reading her mind as he glanced over his book, his eyes wearing the laughter that his face hardly showed.  

"Hey…" gasped Peter in one of his few moments of glory.  "You realize that you're initials are-"

"-_Shut up, Peter!"_ hissed Sirius covertly.  But Lily had heard.

"Sirius Ophiuchus…_oh no!"_ she laughed aloud.  "_S.O.B.!!!  Your initials are S.O.B.!"  _

Sirius bit his tongue as he glared out the window.  

"Oh don't worry, Sirius," smirked Remus from the bed, his hazel eyes wide with honesty.  "You're the jolly best S.O.B. I've ever met."  The room erupted into snickers.  

Conversation died down after that, leaving Ana to concentrate on her studies.  Her eyes closed, she started breathing slowly and deeply.  She spoke into Remus's mind.  _"I'm going to try again, okay?"_  

She had been working on sending clairvoyant images since the summer.  It was no easy task.  Kezia explained to her how this was a specialty of one of the Guardians, Michael, and how he could transmit visions from his mind to countless others.  But Ana was at the very early basics.  _"First, learn to transmit colors,"_ Kezia had said.  _"Then two colors.  Then three.  Then shapes, and four colors.  Then full pictures.  Then moving pictures.  Then sound." _  Ana was still working on one color.  

Reading Remus's mind just briefly enough to hear his consent, she began.  She concentrated.  _'Red… red… red…_' she said in her mind.  

"Red!" replied Remus from his bed.  Ana's eyes flew open.  

"You saw it?" she gasped, excited. 

He smirked.  "No, you were talking to yourself."  

Embarrassed, Ana sighed and closed her eyes and tried to imagine anything with the color red.  Roses, fire engines, apples, all these things flew before her mind as she concentrated. Then, oddly, another object entered her mind – an object that had no business being there, as she had never seen or bothered to fathom over it before.  A red envelope.  Ana opened her eyes in confusion, her eyes gazing out the window onto the red and orange trees that glowed in the autumn sun.  Her attention was captured by the movement of a large bird - an owl - who carried a letter in its talons.  A letter in a _red envelope._  

The owl circled over the trees below her, slowly ascending until Ana was looking at it straight on.  Its feathers were as black as the night as it slid through the air gracefully, always seeming to keep on eye on Ana as it flew in an ever circular motion.  It was a beautiful bird, but one that filled Ana with dread as it soared through the air.  She almost forgot to breath as she instinctively grabbed her wand, never letting her eyes leave the inky shape.  Quite suddenly, the bird broke its form and flew directly towards the window at an alarming speed.  Ana, stunned and unable to find a curse, dove to the stone floor in a heap, covering her head with her arms in the brace for the sound and possible pain of glass shuddering above her.  Waiting, waiting for the very moment when the dark creature would fly through the window… 

- Yet, the glass never broke.  There was no sound of collision.  The only sound she heard was Remus calling her name.  

"Ana? You okay?"

Ana removed her arms from her face and looked at everyone staring at her.  Slowly and tentatively, she sat up, and stared out the window to see nothing out of the ordinary.  No owl.  No red envelope.  Just her own, blue-eyed reflection in the glass.  "A vision…" she frowned.  

"What was it?" asked Sirius, having taken much interest in her abilities since the incident on Remus's last birthday.  

"A black owl… carrying a red letter."  

"A red letter?" gasped Peter, growing pale.

"A letter in a red envelope, yes…" confirmed Ana.  "Does this mean something to you, Peter?" 

"Well…" he shifted uneasily.

James stepped in.  "Death notices usually come in red envelopes… especially those reported by the Ministry." 

Ana nodded in comprehension as meanings to the vision flew into her mind and a chill ran down her spine.  But suddenly, the sound of footsteps outside the room caught her attention.  Both her and Lily exchanged glances as they dove under the beds of James and Sirius, just in time to miss the attention of Professor McGonagall stepping through the doorway.  Ana could feel the seriousness of her voice, even from under Sirius's bed.  

"I need to speak to the prefects alone for a moment.  Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black, if you would be so kind to step out for a moment?" 

Ana heard shuffled footsteps and the door closing.  New prefects had been added to the roster over the summer, including Remus and Lily.  While Sirius was largely intelligent, his mishap with Snape the previous year had cost him dearly in the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. And poor Peter, though thoroughly likeable, simply did not have the grades to earn the position.  

"Gentlemen, I have some terrible news that you as prefects should be aware of," she began most solemnly.  "It would seem that the dark wizard, Voldemort," she fumbled with his name, "has made a series of attacks in the London area, beginning a battle that may influence the lives of many students here at Hogwarts." 

"What happened?" Ana heard Remus ask, his voice as tight as it always was when he was concerned.  

"The Minister of Magic," replied McGongall evenly, "has been assassinated."  

A stunned silence followed her words.  Ana had the strange suggestion that even their brains stopped thinking for a moment, not knowing quite what to think.

"It can't be!" gasped James.  

"I'm afraid so," replied the Professor.  "Headmaster Dumbledore will be making the announcement to the students at dinner.  There will be many frightened students, especially students whose parents are involved in ministry positions.  And not all of them will want to speak with the professors about their fears.  As prefects, you will need to assist us in maintaining the well being of the students here.  Furthermore, the fireplaces will need to be guarded from an excess of students wishing to contact their parents.  That is not what the common room fires are meant for and prefects will need to address this.  There will a meeting at 4 o' clock in the Prefect's Room on just how to handle this.  Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, professor," each said in turn.  

"Then I am needed to inform the rest of the prefects.  If you see any, be sure to tell them, but do not inform the student body just yet.  Understood?"  

The boys must have nodded, for Ana did not hear answers.  The door opened, footsteps left the room, and the door shut again.  Ana rolled out from under the bed and sat up in a daze.  James and Remus stared at each other in amazement.  

"_The Minister of Magic_," breathed James in terrified awe.  Remus just shook his head distantly. 

While Ana could feel their worry, which was muddled by a thousand thoughts that clouded their mind, the clearest feeling in the room was from underneath James's bed.  Crawling over, Ana slid underneath and came face to face with a wide-eyed Lily.  

_"What's going to happen, Ana?"_ she hissed, her green eyes glittering with tears.  "_Can you see it?  Is he going to take over?"_

Ana's mind swirled at her proximity to Lily.  Any fear that she had felt from her before had increased greatly as she met her eyes.  Ana had felt fear stronger before, but this was deeper.  This wasn't fear.  It was dread.  Irrational, insuppressible dread. 

"I- I don't know, Lily," she said back, a certain fear creeping washing over her own heart, though Ana wondered if it was just the extent of Lily's emotions.

"But you're a True Seer!" replied Lily desperately, her voice raising from a hiss to a strained gasp.  "You know what's going to happen! You know! Tell me! _Please!_"  Lily was nearly shaking as she grabbed at Ana's robes with an odd look in her eye.  

Ana shivered as she tore her arm away and rolled out from under the bed.  She hopped up and fled the room, ignoring the calls of Peter, who she passed as she ran through the Common Room.  Sprinting through the hallway, she focused her mind on one point.  Not knowing if she could concentrate hard enough while sprinting, she took a deep breath, and screamed out telepatically.  

_"KEZIA!  KEZIA, come quick!"_

She ran down the staircases, nearly falling to her death as one of them decided to move at the very wrong time.  Lily's frightful eyes still flooded her mind.

_"PLEASE, KEZIA!"  _

Ana flew past the library and the great hall, nearly knocking over Professor Dumbledore, but not stopping to apologize.  She ran with all her might, screaming out as loud as her psyche would let her.  

_"KEZIA!  KEZIA! KEZIA!"_

"WHAT," was the firm reply as Ana flew out of the castle doors.  Kezia waited, her face flushed with worry, at the top of the marble staircase.  Her wand was extended as she looked around swiftly with large purple eyes for something to pursue Ana.  But nothing came.  She glared at Ana with concern.  "What?" she asked more gently than the first time, putting an arm around the young guardian.  "The entire Tower heard you, Ana, what on Earth is going on?" 

Ana was gasping for breath.  "The Minister- he's… "

"Dead," nodded Kezia.  "Yes, we know."  Her eyes still questioned Ana in search of the chaos. 

"But why?  What's going to happen?" Ana said, trying to maintain her composure, but feeling quite ill, and shaking in response.  "Voldemort's gaining power and people could die and-" 

"_Ana,_" sighed Kezia.  "Ana, stop! Calm down!"

But Ana would not calm down.  "Why can't I see?  I'm a True Seer, no?"

"These things take time, Ana, you know that," Kezia replied, giving Ana a cautious glance.

"But Lily wants to know, and I have nothing to tell her!  You should have seen her!" 

Kezia stopped for a moment.  Her gaze was steady, but there was something behind her eyes that made Ana stop and look, wondering what it was.  "You could," said Kezia slowly, "tell her exactly what she wants to hear." 

"What, that we're all going to be okay?  Kezia, I haven't seen anything like that.  I haven't seen anything at all!  But every feeling in my body tells me that this is the beginning of a long and dark path…"  Ana  trailed off, shaking her head.  And she could feel it.  The air outside, though a warm September day, whipped and whirled, chilling her to the bone.  "Do you feel it?" she asked quietly.  She felt as if she was very small, like a small child even, but she asked anyway, needing to know.  Kezia put an arm around her again as she guided her down the castle steps.  

"Let's go for a little walk," she said quietly, glancing back over her shoulder.  Ana, feeling quite patronized, allowed herself to be reluctantly led with a sour glower.  Kezia didn't say anything more until they were a good distance from the castle, walking on the leaf-covered path around the lake.  "Yes, Ana," she agreed, "I feel it, and the fact that you're beginning to feel it means that you're growing more advanced in your powers.  But what you have just begun to feel, Ana, is something that the Circle has known about for years.  There is a war going on, Ana.  A war beyond the walls of Hogwarts, or what you perceive as the troubles of your own life.  A dark power is taking hold of this world - a power so strong that knowingly or not so, it is compromising fate." 

"Voldemort," whispered Ana.  

"Voldemort," nodded Kezia.  "Even regular seers can see that the future is not bright.  Normal wizards are nervous.  Muggles, though clueless, could someday learn all that we have kept so silent for years."  

"We have to tell people!" insisted Ana.  "Dumbledore! Dumbledore will know what to do!  He'll-"

"_He must never know!_" hissed Kezia firmly.  So firmly, that Ana stopped to gaze in wonder at the sharpness in her voice and eyes.  Never before had Kezia seemed so serious, and to see such a break from her heavenly grace nearly took her breath away.  Even her eyes glittered in a way in which Ana had never seen.

"But… why?" asked Ana tentatively.  

"Because, Ana," said Kezia, her eyes and voice softening once more, "what will be, will be."

"But evil-" 

Kezia stopped walking completely and turned to look at Ana meaningfully. "Good things can come out of the darkest of situations.  The worst thing that you could imagine- the _absolute worst_ - can be used for some of the greatest things in the great plan.  Every step in fate is important, Ana, even the bad ones.  And if we tell anyone of the bad things that will be, they will ultimately try to avoid them.  What we know cannot be known to anyone else." 

Ana was stunned.  "Do you _want_ Voldemort to succeed?"  

She looked abashed.  "No!  Of course not!  But fate has other plans, until we are told otherwise." 

"Fate is cruel," muttered Ana. 

"Yes," agreed Kezia, wide-eyed, "to a human who doesn't see the big picture.  But beyond this life is a life that makes up for every hardship that there ever was."  

Ana thought for a moment before turning and continuing down the path.  Kezia followed.  

"What am I going to tell Lily? My friends?  If they can't know, what can I tell them?" 

Kezia thought.  "Sometimes, Ana, it is simply best to put the person at ease." 

"Lie."

"Lies can be justified, especially for people in our situation.  The normal rules don't apply to us in the same way they do to the lesser mortals." 

"Lies," Ana said again.  It wasn't hurt or accusing, but rather, just confused.  

"It's not that bad, Ana, you'll see."  

* * * * *

Ana walked solemnly back to the castle, having thanked Kezia for coming, but learning quite quickly that her doing so did not put her at ease.  Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she convinced herself not to throw up, though from the outside, she looked calm and peaceful.  She looked exactly like what she was and was not.  She was a student- a sixteen year old girl, with youth in her face.  But her eyes deceived her.  For even now, fine wrinkles, only visible to one conscious of them, were beginning to engrave in the shadows around her eyes.  Though her shoulders were relaxed and set, and Ana looked strong, there could sometimes be seen an invisible weight that weighed her down and back.  And her mouth, normally straight-lipped, was beginning to sink at the corners, though ever so slightly.  

A bunch of students ran passed her as she ascended the castle steps, carrying brooms and mounting them as they happily did tricks and stunts to each other's amazement.  She frowned as they laughed and shouted, and enjoyed the afternoon.  Yet, she sat down on the wide railing, and held her knees in her hands, watching them curiously.  It wasn't long until she found herself joined by the only person (besides, perhaps, Dumbledore) who could locate her without psychic means.  

"Penny for your thoughts?" Remus asked quietly, following her bright blue eyes to their fellow classmates.  

"You'd sooner be paying me to take away what I tell you," she said, smiling in newly found cynicism.  

Frowning, he brushed a stray tendril behind her ear.  "You left in quite a hurry." 

"I had to talk to Kezia."  

Remus frowned.  "What did she say?" 

Ana pondered how to answer him before deciding on the easiest reply.  "Nothing of importance."  

Remus sighed as he viewed the love of his life before him.  "Bad mood today?" 

Ana raised an eyebrow at him.  "The Minister of Magic is dead." 

"Yes, I know," he replied, nodding in confirmation, his bright hazel eyes searching hers for further explanation.  "And what else is wrong?" 

Suddenly, a fury rose in Ana that not even she could locate.  "_And?_  What don't you understand?  Remus, you don't even know the half of what's going to happen!" 

"Then tell me!" he said, backing off, and growing defensive.  

Ana hopped off the railing and stepped up to him.  She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped.  '_Tell you?  What do you want to know?' _she thought in her mind.  '_How the world is going down the drain?  How Voldemort may take over?  How every night, in my dreams, all I see is unimaginable pain?_'  She glared at him, her mouth hanging open with the words that wouldn't come out.  Kezia's voice was still fresh in her mind: "_What we know cannot be known to anyone else."_

Slowly, Ana's mouth closed, and she lowered her eyes.  Her fists were still clenched, but she took several deep, cleansing breaths that though they did clear her mind, did not clear her psyche.  The chill took over her once again.  "I can't tell you," she whispered.  "I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why not?" demanded Remus.  "Ana, I love you.  We're supposed to share everything with each other."  

Again, Kezia's words came into her mind: "_The normal rules don't apply to us in the same way they do to the lesser mortals."_

"That's how it is for normal relationships, Moony," she said firmly, yet quietly, "but there are some things that I will never be able to tell you about." 

"So what am I supposed to do?" he muttered, shaking his head in frustration.  "Just sit around and tell you I love you whenever you get all mopey?"  

Ana's anger flared again as her eyes flashed to meet his.  _"Not if you don't want to," _she sneered.  

Even he was taken aback.  But it was only a moment before he regained his ground.  In a very pointed whisper that darkened his bright eyes, he nodded and agreed.  "_Fine.  You deal with this._  All I was trying to do was help, but it's quite obvious that there's nothing I can do."  He started to speak further, but just shook his head and turned and left, leaving Ana in the chill of the stifling autumn day.  

* * * * * *

Ana almost didn't attend the evening meal that night, not because of Remus, but because she wasn't sure she could handle the upsurge of emotion that would surround her when Dumbledore broke the news.  Unfortunately, having missed her afternoon meal, she was hungry beyond words, and required food in the worst way.  So rather than sitting through Dumbledore's speech, she opted to arrive late.  It would not be too difficult to determine when the speech was over.  She sat on the grand staircase outside of the Great Hall, and simply waited.  She could barely hear Dumbledore's muffled words through the powerfully thick doors, but what she could feel was the chill creeping through the cracks.  The air around her was deafeningly silent, and though hundreds of people lay on the other side of the wall to her right, Ana felt completely alone.  

Then, suddenly, it happened.  A chill she had never experienced washed over her, bringing tears to her eyes as all she could feel was dread and fear, despair, anger, grief… the emotions of thousands of students pouring through the walls, leaving her in a state of absolute shock.  Forcefully, she made herself stand and start walking towards the great hall, though the emotions were absolutely pounding.  Her head ached, and she felt nauseous and dizzy, and had to collapse against the wall for support.  But shaking her head forcefully, she stood up straight and continued on until she reached the doors, and pushed them open.  

There was very little sound in the Great Hall that meal.  Ana made her way in solemn silence to her place at Gryffindor Table, between Peter and Lily.  She paused briefly to let her shining blue eyes wander over the students, fascinated at how suddenly, she was able to identify certain emotions with certain students.  Though pleased with herself, Ana could not find it in herself to smile.  Briefly she raised her eyes to Dumbledore, who was watching her gravely.  He gave her an acknowledging nod as she sat down.  

"Hi," she whispered to Lily, who stared at her empty plate quietly.  She looked at James, who was picking at his food, and Remus, who seemed more solemn than angry at her.  Peter was filling his plate uncontrollably as Sirius busied himself with buttering bread.  

Lily looked up at her, her green eyes full of tears.  Neither she nor Ana said a thing before Ana hugged her tightly.  If Ana could identify one thing, it was that Lily was probably one of the most frightened people in the entire Great Hall.  Ana had to remind herself that she was strong and that the emotions she felt weren't real; they were Lily's.  But suddenly, a more powerful feeling struck through her, like a sword through her middle.  It almost tickled; in fact, it did tickle, and Ana was surprised to find herself smiling.  A happy laugh escaped her lips as Lily pulled out of the hug and glared at her.  Even James frowned.  

"Ana, what a time to be laughing," he muttered in disapproval.  Looking at James only made Ana happier.  

"I don't know why… just this feeling of happiness…" she said between gasps of laughter that were become quite noticeable, "I think it's coming from _you!"_

"Me?" frowned James, "but Ana, what are you talking about?" 

Just then, Ana felt the presence of two strangers who promptly entered the Great Hall.  Normally, Ana was wary of any and all strangers, even the first years. But these two, a middle aged man and woman, walking hand in hand, brought only smiles to her face.  And as she viewed her companions around her, she found that she was not alone.  For Sirius and Peter had stopped eating, and Lily had smiled for the first time the entire afternoon.  James stood immediately, and toppled around the bench to meet the adults:  A man with slicked back black hair, and a woman with impossibly wavy, messy, ebony hair.  

"Mum!  Dad!" exclaimed James as he rushed towards them.  His mother smiled a warm, picturesque smile and his father shook his son's hand as he pulled him into a hug.  It was not every day that parents visited Hogwarts, but they were most certainly welcome.  Smiling, Ana looked around at the students, all of whom were aglow, whether they knew the Potters, liked the Potters, hated the Potters, or not.  The only ones who did not seem pleased where the figures at the faculty table, namely, as Ana noticed, the stately figure of the school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  His eyes lost their twinkle as they lowered to the plate before him, leaving Ana to wonder, as the chill returned to her, just what this all could mean.  

* * * * * *

Dumbledore did eventually come to welcome William and Elizabeth Potters, and led them to a well-furnished lounging room where they, James, and the others could relax and enjoy their time together.  Ana wondered why he didn't inquire about their arrival, but was so caught up in the blessed ease from the pain she had felt, if just temporary, that she didn't particularly care.  In the room, Mrs. Potter hugged Lily while her other half shook the boys' hands cordially.  Afterwards, both paused to glance questioning at Ana.  

"And who is this?" asked Mr. Potter, his voice the perfect match for formality.  

Mrs. Potter warm smile darkened slightly into a smile of wonder.  "You must be Ana," she said softly, taking a step towards her.  Ana couldn't help but see flash of pity in her eyes.  "James has told us so much about you." 

Ana knew what James had told them.  Most of the time, when people talked about her, it revolved around her powers, or being attacked, or Remus, or the like.  Forcing a smile, as she had become so accustomed to doing, she nodded.  Feeling very political, she welcomed them.  "It's nice to meet you."  But her stomach was tied in knots.  _"Yes," _she thought to herself, _"I am the one that got your son shot."_

James broke the short pause that followed. "Why are you here?" inquired, not seeming too worried about the answer.  

Ana saw the two exchange a glance before Mr. Potter answered very gravely.  "You have all heard about the Minister?"  When all nodded he continued. "We thought you all were due for a visit, considering the circumstances."  

Everyone smiled in relief at their answer, except for Ana, who viewed them with new suspicion.  There was something very strange behind their dark eyes that made Ana wonder.  Slowly, trying not to be noticed, she took deep breaths and cleared her mind, and let herself hear Mrs. Potter's thoughts, her powers being considerably better in the realm of mind reading.  

_"…He's getting so big… when did he grow up?  I hope we raised him well…"_

Raising an eyebrow slightly, she focused her energy on James's father as she joined the rest of the group in heading towards the easy chairs.  

_"How are we going to tell him?"_

Suddenly, Ana's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Potter.  "Ana, I suppose you'll want to sit by Remus," she said, scooting over to make room between her and Remus.  Ana glanced at him and he at her as she sat down heavily, more towards James's mother than her boyfriend, though neither seemed an optimal choice at the moment.  

As James and Sirius discussed quidditch with Mr. Potter, Ana was startled to find Mrs. Potter's attention suddenly cast upon her.  She smiled at her thoughtfully, and for a moment, Ana thought that she saw a glimpse of resemblance to her mother in the woman beside her.  But she quickly figured it was a trait that came naturally with being a mother.  

"My, you two are quiet tonight," she said, nodding to her and Remus.  "How long have you two been dating now?" 

"Almost a year," Ana replied, somewhat surprised herself. 

"Nine months," Remus countered.

Ana frowned.  "Nearly ten!" 

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Peter, who was sitting on the floor near his feet.  Ana bit her tongue.  

Mrs. Potter's eyebrows raised in a manner that much resembled James when he encountered a surprise.  Her dark eyes shone in amusement as she prodded further.  "Trouble in paradise?" she asked, sounding less like a mother and more like a sister.  

Ana laughed at the word, _paradise._  "It's nothing major," she said, smoothing it over.  She heard Remus falter in his conversation with Peter.  He always was listening, as Ana knew well.  "What!" she demanded.  

He looked at her with horribly displayed innocence.  "What?  What did I do?" 

"You know very well what you did," she said quietly, trying to keep the argument that was beginning to develop between them, ignoring the fact that the entire room was now listening.

Remus groaned as he pressed his head in his hands briefly.  "What do you want from me?" he muttered.  

Ana's mouth hung open.  "Me?  What do _I_ want?  Remus, what do _you_ want?"  

"I want my girlfriend back!" he said evenly, staring her directly in the eyes.  Ana looked away.  "This is not the Ana I know and love," he said simply.  

Ana found it difficult to breathe.  _'Yes, it is…,"_ she wanted to say.  But the words came out in the form of Ana standing, and heading towards the door.  Quite suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist.  Ana yanked it away.  "Don't…" she muttered, sending a quick glance to Remus.  But it wasn't, as she realized, Remus who caught her arm.  It was Mrs. Potter, and on her face was an expression of desperation.  

"Ana, wait just a moment," she whispered.  Turning back to Remus, she extended a hand to him.  He looked at it smugly, but her eyes pressured him into it.  He took it and she pulled him up.  Taking both of them, she led them into the brightly lit corridor outside the lounge, and closed the stained glass doors.  She turned to them.  Her eyes were deep, and Ana shrunk under their power. No one said anything for a moment, until Mrs. Potter began.  

"Just tell me what is going on," she sighed, placing a hand on Remus's shoulder.  

Ana and Remus exchanged a glance.  Angrily, Ana gave him a warning look as it was hardly any of Elizabeth Potter's business what was going on between them.  But Remus frowned, having much more faith in James's mother than Ana had ever noticed.  "This whole year, she's been moping around, and refuses to tell me why."  

"I _can't_ tell you why," Ana replied, feeling an exhausted lump grow in her throat.  She turned to Mrs. Potter.  "It's Guardian stuff."  

"And you're upset because you don't know what's going on?" Mrs. Potter asked Remus.  

Remus shook his head.  "I'm upset because I can't do anything about it."  He turned to Ana, not particularly caring that Mrs. Potter was standing before them.  "I miss the way things were."  

Ana cringed, and Mrs. Potter put an arm around her.  "I want to tell you two a story," she said sadly.  "It's a story that I used to tell James as a little boy, though he needed I far less than you two need I today, I think," she said quietly, Ana feeling what could only be her heartache.  "In the far past, there lived a man and a woman who were very much in love.  They lived their youth, and got married, and started a family.  And they loved each other so much, that every day was better than the day before.  But in those days, a dark witch ruled the area, and she was so jealous of the love that was shared between this man and this woman, that she went and took the woman's hair, and stripped it of its color.  The man, upon seeing his wife, was so disturbed at what was lost that he could hardly speak.  But the woman smiled, and said, 'See? I am still here, my love.  For I am the same person that you have loved for all these years.  I can still sing as sweetly and cook as I have for times and further.  Won't you tell me you love me?'  But the man was so upset by this change that he took his wand and headed out to find the dark witch, so that he could find what had been taken away.  The dark witch, however, was so crafty, that the man spent the rest of his days searching for what was lost, leaving both the woman and himself alone until the day of their death."

There was a pause as the story sunk into the listener's ears.  Ana shifted.  "James had some interesting bed time stories…"  

Mrs. Potter smiled slightly, but turned to Ana.  "And there's another one, love.  Another story I used to tell him, and that my mother used to tell me.  There was once a stag, who lived in the great Woods of the Highland.  And all the animals respected him, and looked up to him, for he was the greatest of the stags.   But in those days, the creatures didn't have antlers.  And the stag of our story was, in fact, the first to grow a pair of mighty antlers.  But, horrified, the stag fled the wood, never to return, secretly carrying the strange load upon him that no other creature seemed to carry.  Hiding from the eyes of the loving creatures, he forced himself into solitude, and to this day, the great stags always do stand alone." 

Ana lowered her eyes.  She found it difficult to apply the story to herself, but she could relate to the stag.  

"Children," started James's mother, "there are hard times approaching, where nothing is certain.  But one more story for you, if you will be so kind.  There was once a tree that sprang up from tiny acorn in the Valley of Notsdyl, that was so small and weak, that the other trees laughed at him and mocked him every day and every night, in their own tree-like way.  But the Earth, she _loved,_ the tiny tree, and she held his roots tightly.  She held his roots so tightly, in fact, that even when the tiny sapling had stopped growing, he still stood strong.  So strong, that when a fierce winter storm tore through the valley, a storm that upturned the greatest of trees, the small tree stood fast, held by the Earth who loved him.

"Now you two," she continued, "probably think I'm a bit nutters, but I see you two, and I have heard of your love.  And though I know there are things that you can't tell him, Ana, and I know all you want is to love and be loved, Remus, you have to understand that there are greater things at stake here."  

Ana listened with interest, no longer feeling guilt towards her anger at Remus, nor any feeling towards Remus in particular, but rather, a need to know Mrs. Potter.  For as she spoke, Ana could feel how much she loved them, though she had only personally met herself shortly prior.  But there was so much more, more that Ana could not see that struck a fear in her heart as she watched Mrs. Potter smile and give both of their shoulders a squeeze and head back into the lounge room.  

Slowly, she looked up at Remus, who was looking back at her.  "Remus," she said, breathlessly, "I'm afraid."  

Gently, he moved towards her, and they both gradually submitted to each others' hugs.  "I know, Ana, we all are."  And Ana smiled as he whispered a familiar poem into her ear: "Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright, their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

"You and your poems," she chuckled sadly, burying her face into his shoulder for a blessed moment.  "But," she continued, wondering if she should say anything at all, "I fear for _her._"  

"Mrs. Potter?" he asked, drawing back, and staring at her with full attention.  "What have you seen?" 

"Nothing," she said quickly, glad that she had not, in fact, _seen_ anything, "but she just seems to me like..."  

"Like she is somehow on the same line as Dumbledore… the last bits of true goodness in the world." She looked at him earnestly.  "I almost killed her son," she exclaimed, continuing so fast as to cut off Remus's objections, "and still, she won't have me in any distress.  I wish you could feel what I feel when I see her.  I want to smile and laugh, but there's such a quiet peace around her…  It's _beautiful, _Remus." 

Remus nodded, slowly.  "The Potters…" he drifted off, an odd smile coming over his lips.  "Ana, I …" he fumbled for words, "…there are just no better people in this world.  Not you, not me, not Dumbledore… there's just something different about them…"  

"I feel it," she said with a wide-eyed smirk.  "That I do."  But her smile faded.  "And that makes me afraid."  

 * * * * * *

They stayed late, almost later than curfew would allow, but James, being a second year prefect, would be allowed special privileges, especially considering the circumstances.  However, when the time was growing short, Mr. and Mrs. Potter politely asked everyone to excuse them for a while to talk to their son.  Mr. Potter shook everyone's hand formally, while Mrs. Potter hugged everyone and kissed them on the cheek.  Ana and Remus especially got an extra squeeze on the shoulder as she gazed at them with meaningful, deep eyes.  They were so dark, that Ana's worries only multiplied.  

Nonetheless, Ana and the rest gathered their things and returned to Gryffindor Tower, spirits generally lightened and refreshed.  Peter and Sirius retired to a game of chess, while Ana stretched out on the Common Room carpet with scrolls of Pre-Alchemy homework.  Remus stretched out near her with his Magical Creatures textbook, and read, every once and a while, catching her eye, neither smiling nor frowning, just reminding her that he was still there.  And Ana would smile slightly, which was better than nothing, and they would go back to their homework once again.  

Unfortunately, having such a welcomed disruption to the normal routine threw off everyone's schedule, and midnight came and went without notice.  It was Lily who finally spoke up.  

"James sure is out late, talking to his parents."  Ana didn't need to be a Seer to hear the concern behind her casualty.  

Remus looked up at the grandfather clock with wonder as he agreed.  "It's going on 12:30.  Do you think we should go looking for him?  I could call it a 'Prefect Mission,' if you wanted."  

"Or Ana could just figure out where he is," offered Peter.

"But what's the adventure in that?" gasped Sirius, apparently offended by the idea.  

Lily ignored him.  "Ana, do you mind?" 

Ana hardly had to think.  She opened her mind to find his, and upon finding it, an icy stabbing pierced her mind.  She visibly convulsed as she sat up quickly, rubbing her head firmly.  

"What happened?" asked Remus, scooting up to her.  

"He's in the lounge room," she grunted, still rubbing her head.  "I don't know what happened, though."  And she didn't.  Never before had she felt such a surge of energy… or whatever it was.  

Remus looked up at the group, now wearing more concern across his already largely mature features.  "I don't like this.  I'm going to go check up on him."  

"I'm going with you," replied Lily, standing and smoothing her hair and uniform.  

Sirius jumped to his feet as well, but Remus shook his head.  "Sorry, Sirius, you can't go." 

"I could take you with two hands tied behind my back, Moony," Sirius replied, though smirking.  "Don't tell me I have to miss a chance to break rules.  You know how much I love breaking rules."  

"Yes, yes," muttered Remus.  "Rules are meant to be broken, aren't they.  I had almost forgotten," he sighed.  Seeing Lily having already left, he rushed out the portrait hole, calling back behind him, "And you couldn't 'take me' if you had both hands, Padfoot!" 

"Oh, so it's a bet, is it?" laughed Sirius, stepping through the portrait after him, disappearing into the darkness.  Though Ana couldn't see a thing through the inky blackness of the post-curfew corridors, the void that lay beyond the open portrait caught her eye as she stared at it.  It was so black, that Ana felt that a candle wouldn't do any good.  She frowned as she gazed out the open portrait, wondering if there was anything blacker – or even as black – as the depth that lay before her.  She almost didn't realize Peter was talking.  

"Fine, leave me here," he was muttering, lazily packing up the chess pieces.  

"You could have gone," Ana reminded him, as she continued to examine the darkness.  When he didn't answer, she turned half way to view him. He knelt on the floor, holding the box of chess pieces, wearing a look that she had never seen on him before, but looked as if it suited him well.  

"I wasn't invited," he replied quietly as he stood, and walked to the boys stairwell, disappearing up into his dormitory.  

Ana watched him go, analyzing his comments, but the darkness of the corridor still captivated her.  As she looked at it, visions passed before her mind.  The black owl.  The black carriages arriving at Hogwarts.  And as she viewed the darkness on her doorstep, she quickly realized that what was to be, was to be at that moment.  Closing her eyes briefly, noting how much lighter her closed eyelids were to the rich ebony that lay beyond the corridor, she forced herself to see.  

'_Just see…'_ she sighed as she let go, and the voices began.  

The first voice was distinctly Mr. Potter.  None other.  _"James, your mother and I need to tell you something, and this is not going to be easy for any of us." _

_"What is it?"_ It was James's voice.  His mother replied.  

_"Well, love, as you know, your father and I have never had the safest jobs in the world…_" Her voice was shaky as she spoke, and butterflies jumped in Ana's stomach as she listened.  _"..but we have always taken risks to try and help people who are in need." _

_"Yes, I know that.  That's why I want to be an Auror!" _ James's voice was so full of admiration that Ana smiled a fumbling smile as she listened.  But, she already knew what was coming.  She had felt it since the moment the Potters arrived.  It was why Dumbledore was so downcast at having their visit.  

_"James, what your mother and I are trying to tell you is that with the passing of the Minister today, we've just been assigned to a new mission…" _

_"What is it?" _asked James quietly.

_"Oh, pet, you know we can't tell you that.  But this one is very important, and there's a good chance that we won't be in touch for a long while. It would probably be best to plan on staying here for Christmas."  _

James's voice faltered slightly.  _"It's not dangerous, is it?"_

Even James's father became softer after a short pause.  _"All missions are dangerous James.  But we have to go anyway.  It's our duty." _

_"But you've never had to leave for this long before!" _

_"Ah, but James," _ Ana heard his father reply fondly, _"it's nothing you can't handle.  You're a fine wizard, and a finer young man.  You'll get along, and so will we, and we'll be back together again before you even realize we're gone…"_

Ana didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as figures started emerging from the blackness.  James, pale and shadow-eyed emerged, followed by a very downcast series of friends.  He stepped through the gate into the dim room, stopping to glance at Ana.  

"You already know?" he asked, having to clear his throat, though it did not do much good.  

Ana nodded, feeling an emptiness within him that rivaled the void of the corridor.  Ana wanted to reach out and hug him, and hold him, if just only to have some company in the void.  But he floated by her, and up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, followed by Sirius.  Remus kissed her head, and followed.  Lily stepped into her watchful view.  

"I asked you earlier today what's going to happen, and I know you know," she said shakily.  "Can you tell me now?" 

Ana looked at her for a moment, as the days events flooded before her.  Finally, she responded.  "I can tell you, simply that it's all under control, and that it all works out in the end." 

"The end?" frowned Lily.  "What do you mean by the end?" 

"Well," Ana shifted uneasily, "It's like dominos… in a row, and really-" 

"_Dominos?" _snorted Lily.  "You must be joking.  Give me something concrete, Ana." 

Ana looked at her for a moment before her sparkling blue eyes dropped to the floor.  "I am, Lily."  

Lily left her then, and Ana remained in the shadowy Common Room for quite some time before retiring to bed. 

* * * * * *

"You seem awfully uneasy tonight," Kezia observed as Ana paced the lawn of the castle, blanked in darkness of the bitter cold night.  Ana paused to glance up at the stars for a moment before she looked away and continued pacing, bundled in her black velvet winter cloak.  Her feet crunched softly in the shallow snow as she stepped lightly and lazily, but with her head lowered against her chin.  "You usually like stargazing," prodded Kezia, her purple eyes shining in the dim light emitted by the castle.  

Ana glanced up at the sky tentatively once more before lowering her eyes again.  "They're quiet tonight."  

For the group, but especially for James, life was lived day by agonizing day without word from his parents, their whereabouts, their business, their health, their status.  Letters in red envelopes had begun to flood the school.  At least two a week, if not more.  Some students were removed, some were allowed to stay.  But as the days turned into weeks, which turned into months, Ana began to see it in James's eyes: it was the look of one who wanted the red letter.  And as Ana's powers increased on an exponential note, James's strength dissipated at the same rate.  

Kezia bit her lower lip, awkwardly before speaking.  "You sure?  The stars seem to have plenty to say to me."  

"And what do they say to you?" asked Ana, if not slightly bitter.  

"They're telling me that your emotions are clouding your judgment." 

Ana glanced up at the sky one more.  "The stars are bright." 

"That they are."

"Too bright.  It almost hurts," she observed, her mouth a thin line across her face. 

"But do you know what they're trying to say?" 

Ana dug her boot into the shallow snow for a moment before lifting her eyes to Kezia's.  They were almost challenging and direct, and would have been considered harsh if they weren't so alone.  "I've been looking at the stars for a few months now, and I've been seeing the same thing every night.  -Well, I guess some things change, but as a whole, the stars are still shining, and the night is still dark.  Each star stays in its place, aside from the general stellar parallax, in some great organization that is so set in its ways that it makes you wonder." 

"Wonder what?" 

"What they're hiding.  You know the students who are always organized in everything they do.  It's almost as if they're trying to make up for something.  It's like there's something behind their organization they don't want you to see."  

"And you think the stars are hiding something?" asked Kezia, not at all glancing to the sky.  

"They're shining to hide the darkness behind them," sighed Ana as she turned and walked up the castle steps.  She paused at the door.  ."I think there's something that they definitely don't want me to see."  She stepped into the glow of the castle.  

Kezia's purple eyes followed her from the dark until she entered the warm glow of the castle.  "As there is, Ana," she whispered.  "And someday you'll be ready."  Kezia walked towards the towering steel gates of Hogwarts, bundling herself in her robes as she stepped through.  She straightened up to disapparate, but stopped.  The snow rushed around her feet in the winter wind, and the lights of Hogsmeade seemed to dim in the dark night.  As readily as the stars spoke to her, she knew that she was being watched.  Easily sweeping the area with her psyche as she reached for her wand, she found the source of the eyes.  She forced a smile.

"And what did you see, Vespera?"

There was a snapping of a stick as a dark image loomed out of the nearby trees.  "Still generously using your psyche, I see," smirked the Guardian, her black eyes still blacker in the evening.  "But so is she, now, isn't she?" 

"She's growing stronger," nodded Kezia, but frowning slightly, "but surely you didn't need to come all the way from LeBab to see that."  

"I was wondering if the stars were going to show her tonight," shrugged Vespera.  "Apparently they did not."  

"And if they did?" 

"I thought I might be of some assistance." 

"I could have handled it," muttered Kezia, starting down the path.  But Vespera's simple reply stopped her.  

"Could you?  She is not at all prepared for what she is about to see.  It will be a good wake-up call.  A harsh one, but a good one." 

"She's a strong girl and-"

"You know," interrupted Vespera, taking a few slithering steps toward Kezia, her black eyes direct and ungiving, "there are many things you have _failed_ to mention to her." 

"When she's ready I'll-"

"What, you'll scare her away?" 

"Look, do you think that you could do a better job of training her?" 

"I think you're perfectly capable of helping her, but the girl has enough power that she doesn't need much helping."  

"So are you saying I should just leave her to fend for herself?" spat Kezia in disbelief. 

Vespera rolled her eyes.  "You miss my point entirely.  I'm just saying, if you're not careful, this whole matter could come back to bite you in the ass." 

Kezia shook her head slowly, giving her superior a scrutinizing look.  "And when, _Vespera,_ did you become so concerned with people besides yourself." 

"I am thinking of myself," was the simple answer as she turned and disapparated away.  

* * * * * *

Dear Ana, 

Happy Christmas!  I'm sorry that I cannot be there with you, or you here with my family and me, but I hope that all is well with you and James and Peter at the castle.  How is James doing?  Has there been any word on his family?  I had hoped that his parents would try to find a way to communicate with him for the holiday.  But do keep all your eyes on him, and take good care of him.  He needs all the support he can get.  

Meanwhile, I received your preliminary gift this morning, right on schedule, and no, your owl still does not like me (-I have the scars to prove it… sorry if he's missing a few feathers).  But my, my, Ana, dog tags?  For Christmas?  I really thought that would have been a Valentine's Day gift.  But I will wear them with pride when the occasion calls.  For right now, and until I can join you again at Hogwarts, have this small gift to keep you going.  

I will see you in a few days.  

Stars be kind, and love be kinder, 

Moony

Ana smiled as she folded the letter in her lap and attended to the small package that was attached.  Shaking it, it jingled slightly, but was extremely light.  Frowning, she willed herself not to use her powers to decipher its contents; she always did love surprises, now more than ever. Tearing off the neatly folded paper, she opened the small box to find, naturally, a leash.  She broke into snickers.  Remus had finally reached the point where he and Ana could joke about being werewolf, so naturally, she found it necessary to get him a set of dogtags, pronouncing him "Moony, property of Starling," as he had taken to calling her.  (Which was a coincidence, as it was the name that Ana remembered her father calling her, back in her first and only memories of him).  And now, as Ana viewed his gift, she had a leash.  

"I'm not even going to ask," muttered James as he viewed her gift from his easy chair at her side. 

Ana fought a blush.  "It's not what you think-"

But he shuddered and waved his hands frantically.  "Don't-want-to-know," he spat.  Ana laughed.  He certainly was in good spirits.  Ana was pleased.  It was Christmas, after all.  

Peter bumbled down the stairs, carrying an overflowing armload of gifts that naturally toppled out of his hands and all over the floor.  Sighing in the relief of getting the gifts down the stairs (one way or another…) Peter grinned.  "Presents!" he announced.  

"Bloody Hell, Peter," remarked James, "where did you get all these?"  

"Been hiding them for Sirius, Remus and Lily!" he said, exuding pride.  Kneeling down he picked up a small package and read it.  "James, this is for you, from Lily," he muttered, tossing it to him.  Picking up another, he threw it to Ana.  "From me," he announced.  

Ana smiled, and ripped off the paper to find two silver and aquamarine hair clips in the shape of butterflies.  Standing, Peter brought out his wand, and whispered a charm.  A soft silver light came from Peter's wand, and the butterflies came to life, fluttering their sparkling wings gently.  

"Oh, Peter, they're lovely," replied Ana, nearly speechless.  

"Yes, Peter, _lovely,_" grumbled James.  

"What's wrong? What did Lily give you?" asked Ana, concerned.  

"Nothing," muttered James.  

"Come on! Let's see it, then!" laughed Peter.  

James glared before slowly reaching behind him and pulling out a brush.  Peter and Ana burst into snickers.  

"Think she might be trying to tell you something?" asked Ana.  

But Peter never got a chance to answer.  "Hey! Look!" he exclaimed.  "The Huffelpuffs and the Ravenclaws are having a Quidditch Snow Bowl!"  Ana and James rushed towards the windows.  Sure enough, what few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were still on grounds for the holiday had resorted to a Christmas game of quidditch, snow or no snow… and it was snowing, of course, for everyone knows that it snows on Christmas, especially at Hogwarts, if nowhere else.  

"Well Peter?" asked James.

"Well what?" 

"We going to go show them what _real _quidditch is?" 

"But James," huffed Peter, "I'm a horrible flyer!" 

"Peter," replied James, turning to look him square in the eyes, "We'd be playing against Ravenclaws and _Hufflepuffs._"

A grin spread over Peter's face as he nodded.  "I'll get the brooms!"  

And before Ana could say 'frostbite,' the two boys left the tower, throwing their winter cloaks over their pajamas and robes.  

She laughed to herself as she made her way over the piles of unopened presents and retreated to the showers.  After preparing herself for the day, she went to the window of her dormitory and sat in the sill.  The snow was falling lightly, still allowing her to view the action of the distant quidditch pitch.  Distinctly, she could see two fliers dodging around mercilessly, bumping into players and passing the quaffle smoothly.  She laughed.  Sirius always had said that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were too polite to play quidditch.  He claimed that they apologized every time they did anything that could be even considered offensive, including scoring a goal.  As she watched James and Peter bludgering around the field, she shook her head, and averted her eyes with a smirk.  Some things, not even a Seer could watch.  

Suddenly, a dove grey owl swooped passed her window.  It circled around and Ana opened the latch to allow it in.  Around its neck was a collar bearing the black and white insignia of the Caucus Resistance.  Ana smirked to herself as she opened the letter.  

_Dear Ms. Anblick,_

_The Caucus resistance would like to wish you and yours a very Happy Christmas.  We are very pleased that the alleged attacks have seemed to cease for this school year and we wish you the best of luck in your studies.  _

_In light of the tragedies that have interrupted your life because of your unfortunate affiliation with the so-called "Circle of Sight," we will be in contact with you in the next few months regarding methods of keeping you safe and protected after graduation.  _

_Again, if you are in any need of our assistance, we may always be contacted at any time or hour.  But for the moment, have a happy holiday season._

_C. Crouch_

_Director, Caucus Resistance _

Ana shook her head in amazement at the persistence of the small and largely ignored faction of the Ministry.  An amused smile was on her face as she stood, and moved to toss the letter into the fire place.  But just as the heat of the fire was soothing her hands she stopped.  The owl hooted quietly from the window sill and Ana glanced between it and the letter ponderingly.  For reasons beyond her knowledge, she took the letter and placed it in a safe folder in her trunk before sending the owl on its way and heading down for the Christmas Supper. 

* * * * * *

The Christmas feast was something to behold.  More students than usual decided to stay for the holiday, which was no surprise.  Many of them had parents in similar situations as James, though none of them looked to each other for support, or talked about it openly.  Ana would have thought that would have occurred, but as she looked deeper into the issue, they seemed so sure of their parents return that they simply did not need to be reassured.  That, and behind their set mind was a fear that Ana had tackled and would mercifully never have to face again: the fear of loosing parents.  

Everyone seemed in good spirits for the holidays.  Professor Dumbledore had dragged his red and green holiday robes and hat out of his trunk for the occasion, making him look much like a present without the bow.  Students laughed and mingled up and down the Great Hall, some with snow still melting in their hair from the mighty quidditch match (that Hufflepuff won, surprisingly).  James and Peter were still in the towers, changing their clothes after a most unfortunate incident in which they found themselves at the mercy of Ravenclaws and snowballs.  Ana snickered into her steaming spiced cider as visions skirted across her mind.  

And Ana was more than welcome to let everyone's good feelings absorb her feelings of facing the darkness on her doorstep.  Though it was like trying not to think about an expected bad grade on a test or an unpleasant upcoming task, it worked well to think of other things for a while.  And she smiled genuinely when Dumbledore approached her.  

"Happy Christmas, Ana," he said, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, laced with garland for the holidays.  

"Merry Christmas, Professor," she returned the greeting enthusiastically.  "How is the holiday treating you?" 

"Ah," he smiled, "Very well, very well.  Professor McGongall has bestowed on me a most wonderful gift." 

"What was it?" 

"Lemon drops!" he said, his old figure nearly shaking with excitement.  "A year's supply!" 

Ana laughed as the most powerful wizard in the known wizarding world bubbled over the gift of candies.  "I hope," she smiled, "you have room for one more present."  Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a small package, wrapped in transparent, red paper.  Inside, lay a small tower of oreos that Lily had picked up and owled to her the minute she returned home.  

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of them.  "I do say, Ana, I will be a wider man by the end of next year!  Thank you very much," he smiled.  "And, it so happens that I have a gift for you as well."  

A pit grew in Ana's stomach as the man who had done so much for her, taken her into his castle and given her sanctuary from the deepest of evils, led her out of the Great Hall and into the teacher's adjoining room.  On the table, wrapped in shining silver paper, sat a square box.  

"It belonged to your father," he said, extending his arm towards it.  "And I think, perhaps, it is time it went to its rightful owner."  

Ana, feeling stupid at the thought of giving the man _oreos,_ approached the box slowly.  Even before she opened it, she could feel the greatness of its contents and the sense of her father and those before him.  

"It's old," she commented, staring at the outside of the box.  

"Very old, indeed," nodded Dumbledore.  

Slowly, and lifted the lid of the box, and parted the silver silk that lay within it.  She gasped as she lifted out (with difficulty) the crystal ball that lay within.  Setting it on the table, she viewed it in awe.  The ball itself was perhaps thirty centimeters in diameter, and the white, swirling fog glowed in a translucent white as it moved slowly within the ball's interior.  More impressive was the stand, made of crystal, silver and glittering sapphires in the shape of seven glittering butterflies that balanced the ball on their outstretched wings.  

"Are they _real?_" she asked, running her hands along the blue stones of the butterflies wings, almost appearing as eyes looking in every direction.  

"Quite real, yes," nodded Dumbledore.  "I'm afraid that it is very, very valuable, and I would hope that you would be very careful with it."

"I can't keep it in my dormitory," she whispered, still running her hands over the butterflies.  Taking a closer look, she found each to be standing on a crystal star base.  

"I doubt it would be any safer in the Divinations Tower," agreed Dumbledore.  "If it is your wish, I would be more than willing to keep it in my office.  But I think, perhaps, as you advance, you will be using it quite often.  There is a largely unused tower on the west side of the castle with a room that I think would suit you well as a study room, if you would like.  We could have it protected as the house dormitories are, if you so choose." 

Ana's mouth hung open as she regarded the generous man before her.  She wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, but it was growing increasing difficult to concentrate in the presence of Professor Pyrre's domain of the Divinations Tower.  And her dormitory and the Common Room were never suitable for proper divination meditations.  Unable to come up with an honest excuse, she nodded in astonishment.  "Thank you," she breathed, hardly able to find words.  

He smiled, very much satisfied, and Ana's eyes wandered back to the crystal ball.  The white mist swirled gracefully, parting just for a moment to expose a dark shape of a bird.  But the mist swirled back again, hiding it from view.  Still shaking her head in amazement, Ana gently heaved the crystal ball into the box, and gathered it up.  

"No need," said Dumbledore hastily.  "I will see that it will arrive safely in the tower.  But perhaps we should return to the Great Hall, for the House Elves have surely outdone themselves this year."  He placed the oreo package in his pocket and invited her back to the Hall with a wave of his hand.  Ana followed, numbly, walking from a moment of sheer, honored happiness to one of further joy.  Everyone was making their way to the only table in the Great Hall, which was covered in a rich red tablecloth with brass dishes gleaming in the light of the candles and sunlight that illuminated the grand ballroom.  Ana always knew she loved the holidays, but as she walked towards the crowd of celebrants, she had no trouble ignoring the problems of the world.  

Absently, her eyes made their way out of the gleaming glass windows to watch the snow falling and swirling, blanketing every object on the outer scene in a white fog.  Vaguely, she could see trees and the lake and the quidditch pitch.  If she looked harder, she could even see the far gates at the edge of the property, and a new visitor stepping through.  Dressed in a black cloak, the stranger, a man, bundled himself in his clothing, which whipped and flapped like black wings in the blustering white snow.  Ana shivered, as the all too familiar coldness returned, though only briefly, as she was distracted by voices behind her.  

"Ana! Come on!" yelled out Peter from the table.  Turning, she saw him waving frantically to a spot near him and James, wearing a new white sweater from his grandmother.  James wore his bright red sweater that Lily loved so much, and Ana could see why.  Against his dark hair and dark eyes, the color suited him well.  Ana warmed at the sight of them, and stepped towards the table eagerly, pausing only to bend down next to Dumbledore, already seated at the head of the table, and whisper, "There's someone here."  She pointed out the window as she stepped over to James and Peter and sat down.  

Through the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore stand and walk to the window, gazing out through the glass.  One of the professors stood to join him, and they conversed in hushed tones as they both shook their head in confusion.  Dumbledore whispered something in firmly and the professor nodded and returned to the table, leaving Dumbledore to retreat towards the doors of the Great Hall. 

Students were gradually making their way to the table as well as professors, and Ana couldn't help but notice some of the Ravenclaws giving James and Peter very satisfied looks.  They on the other hand seemed well to ignore them, or distract themselves with the prospect of Christmas dinner.  But Ana would smile and wish them a happy Christmas.  One student in particular, a darker skinned girl by the name of Katrina, wore a beautiful Ravenclaw sweatshirt with a the stately silhouette of an eagle across front.  Ana complimented her on it, but returned her attention to Peter and James.  

But, quite suddenly, it struck her.  She could have laughed, if it weren't for the seriousness of the nature, that she, a True Seer, had overlooked the signs… the dark bird in the crystal ball… the dark figure of the stranger… the shirt on the Ravenclaw…  Ana pondered for a moment what it all could mean.  A black bird.  There were many black birds, ravens and crows for example.  But as she smiled and pretended to listen to James's recollection of the Yule Ball that had occurred just a few weeks prior, her eyes were distracted by his red sweater, which seemed to glimmer brighter than the red table cloth, the red ribbons on the Christmas tree, or any other color red in the room.  And Ana knew, knew as a stab wound to the heart.  _The black owl.  The red letter._  

Shaking, she stood, not very sure why she was standing or if she intended to go anywhere.  Ignoring James's and Peter's looks, she carefully stepped around her chair and floated towards the door of the Great Hall, flashes of her red and black surroundings standing out as they would against the fog of the winter snowfall.  Pushing open the doorway to the hallway, she needed not to wander far to see a very solemn-looking Dumbledore standing in the open doorway, greeting an elderly man who stood, and shook the white snow of himself pointedly.  And though Ana had never met the man before in her life, or seen pictures, or had even heard of him, she knew by his familiar eyes and some unseen aura, that this man could only be one person.  

Dumbledore and he exchanged a long, silent glance before Dumbledore lowered his eyes and turned.  "I will let Mr. Potter know you are here," he said, sounding quite older than he had seemed just minutes ago.  The elderly stranger nodded, his eyes dropping as well as he buried his hands in his cloak for warmth.  Dumbledore's eyes met Ana's as he ascended the stairs to the Great Hall.  Exchanging a brief glance, he stopped by her side.  "I don't think this is a time for anyone besides James and his grandfather," he replied, turning her back towards the Great Hall.  Ana let herself be guided, still feeling the chill of the air that was let in from the blizzard outside.  Through the glass mirror, she saw the reflection of the elderly man, taking his hands out of his black cloak pocket, grasping two, distinctly _two,_ red envelopes.

* * * * * *

James returned to Hogwarts the day before classes began, like everyone else, though he was so visibly broken, that he was unrecognizable in his own way.  A double funeral had proven a great toll on him, and Ana wished she could have been there with him (as everyone else was), but her protection, in Dumbledore's eyes, was far more important than the support of her friend.  If any good luck could be found in the situation, it was that James did not have to pack his things out of his home.  Family money had paid for his tuition, and the house was more than paid off.  His grandfather, as one of the few kind things the man had ever done for any relation of his disowned daughter, had gruffly agreed to sign off on James's inheritance of the house and family fortune, keeping it safe until James was of position and age to own it independently.  But be a surrogate parent, his grandfather would not, for reasons kept well within the Potter, or rather, the Newcastle (-as was Elizabeth Potter's maiden name) family.  

And it was taking its toll on everybody.  Besides James, who was largely prone to constant mood swings in addition to his nature to try and deal with it with as much poise as could be expected of him, Lily swore that he would never be the same.  Night after night, she would return to the dormitory in tears, not saying anything besides how he wouldn't talk to her.  Sirius became angry when James wouldn't talk with him either.  Remus remained worried but passive and Peter avoided the conflict all together.  If there was one given truth about the situation, it was that one should never, _ever_ bring up James's parents around him, whether talking about them, or about their death, for no one really could tell what James would do besides simply walk away.  

To Ana, he felt like an empty box, or a wall to a wide, open room.  All of his emotions seemed to come at her at once, but she couldn't sense much of anything behind them.  It was nothingness.  Like a wall without a room.  And Ana could only guess that James himself didn't even know what filled that vacuum void.  

The suggestion came to Ana one day during a talk with Remus.  Cuddled on a sofa in Ana's new, personal divinations tower at the end of January, the topic of James came up rather casually.  

"How is he doing, really?" Ana asked Remus.

He sighed shortly and he pondered his response.  "I think you would probably know a lot more than I would."  

"What my powers see-" 

"-Not because of your powers," he interrupted, "but because you've been there.  Peter was too young when he lost his parents to remember anything, and Lily and Sirius and I still have both of ours.  You're probably the closest thing he has to relate to."  

"But he's no better?" 

"He won't be until he starts talking about it."  Ana sat up, and looked down at Remus, her dark hair raining towards his face, and he gazed up at her as he tucked some of her layers behind her ear.  "Will you talk to him?  I know it would mean so much to Lily and the rest of us." 

Ana averted her gaze.  "I suppose if he'll talk to me, I will listen."  

* * * * * *

The warmth of Christmas had more than cooled, leaving Ana to walk in the corridors of Hogwarts, feeling the darkness of the ways of the world beneath her feet with every step.  Sometimes she wished with all her might that she could make the feeling go away, the dreams go away, the visions go away, just for one day.  But somehow she felt that the granting of that wish would only make matters worse.  And she began to see the omens more clearly with every passing week, until she was no longer surprised when the owls carrying letters in red envelopes swooped into the Great Hall to deliver the telegrams of death to non-expecting (or awaiting) students.  Kezia suggested that Ana begin trying to talk to the students about the will of the stars, but Ana was quite sure that was the last thing that they wanted to hear upon the loss of their parents.  

It was at the beginning of February when Ana watched the all too familiar red envelope enter the Great Hall, carried upon the talons of a dirty-brown owl.  Most students looked up woefully and fearfully.  Ana watched it dully, already knowing who the person was that passed on and whose father he was. She also knew that the student, a first year Gryffindor, knew from the moment the letter entered the hall, that it was going to her.  She was pale long before the owl dropped it into her hands.  People looked on quietly as she held the unopened letter in her hands, and professors were approaching quickly.  Ana glanced up at James, who was watching with tired, wide eyes, with an emotion that almost seemed nauseating.  Lily, who was next to him, put her hand over his, but he quietly dismissed himself, stood, and left the hall.  Lily stared into her plate.  Sirius picked at his food.  Peter looked after James intently as he left.  Remus looked at Ana.  

From the other end of the table, Ana could see the young Gryffindor, trying to work her way into some emotion, whether anger or pain, as she ignored the professors speaking to her.  She remembered that feeling.  She didn't really know what to she was supposed to do, or say, when she received the information about her mother.  In many ways, she didn't believe it.  In others, she had known it all along.  And the young Gryffindor, who lived just down the hall, without a drop of psychic in her, was reacting in the same way.  

Ana thought of James, as she turned at nodded to Remus as she stood, and walked towards the hall doors, stopping only to give Lily a squeeze on the shoulder.  A quick thought of the school, and Ana knew that James was in the library.  She tried to read his mind, but it seemed quiet.  Climbing the stairs, she rehearsed things that she could say to James.  But the butterflies in her stomach reminded her that there was nothing that she could do or say that hadn't been said or done already.  Regardless, she stepped through the library doors quietly, finding James seated at a table, bending over a book.  

"What are you reading?" she asked, sitting down.  

He looked up, but immediately returned his gaze to the reading.  "Just some curses," he muttered, turning a page in self-distraction.  

"Trying to find out about the one that killed your parents?" Ana asked simply.  It was all very clear to her, without even trying to search his mind.  Unfortunately, his head snapped up and he gave her a startled glare.  Ana shrugged, not relenting.  "Well?  Aren't you?" 

He shifted uncomfortably, still glaring at her.  "It's no big deal, I'm just curious," he grumbled.  

Ana could almost feel his defensive shields rising.  "That's fine.  I probably would have done the same thing if I knew what kind of curse killed my father."  She felt a pang in her heart, not knowing whether it was her own or James's.  

James paused from his reading (or his attempt), and gave Ana a pondering look.  Then, with a slight frown he looked back down at the book.  "Ana, I really don't want to talk about this." 

"No, no one ever does," replied Ana stubbornly.  "You understand why I tried to keep my mom's death a secret?"  James was growing impatient, she could tell.  But at the same time, she saw him nod slightly as he turned a page absently.  Not wanting to mess around any further, Ana sighed and leaned back in her chair.  "So how are you doing, considering the circumstances?" 

James didn't answer, but that didn't surprise her.  She felt the anger that she was accustomed to when people had continually asked her, with undying sympathy, how she was doing after her mother's death and after every attack.  He read for a while, turning a page, and then turning back a few, taking moments to glance at the index and turn to a new set of pages.  Ana watched quietly for several minutes, waiting for his response.  After all, he had not left the conversation.  And with every page he turned, Ana could feel a new series of emotions building.  

Finally, he snapped.  With a sudden jerk, he slammed the book closed and glared at Ana with fierce, dark eyes.  "How did you do it?" he demanded.  

"How did I do what?" she asked, herself somewhat startled.  

"How could you live not knowing how your father died?"

Ana raised an eyebrow at the thought.  "Well, I was very young, and what matters is-" 

"But serious, Ana," rambled James, "I mean, somebody _killed_ your parents!  Both of them!  Voldemort killed your mother, when she didn't do a bloody thing!" 

Ana fumbled for words, "You move on, James, I know it's hard but-" 

"How can you move on," he asked, a disconnected look on his face, "when you don't even know _how_ they died?" 

"Well, what do you want?" asked Ana pointedly.  "You want to have someone replay the scene in front of you so that you can watch your parents die?"  James seemed to consider this before his eyes lowered.  "No," continued Ana gently, "you don't want that.  Nobody wants to watch their parents die." 

James had to clear his throat before he spoke again, his eyes jerking around.  Ana could see and feel James allowing himself the privilege of showing emotion.  "I just want to know…" he said, his voice shuddering, "…I just want to know if they… you know…" 

Ana moved to get into his line of sight, and she looked him directly in the eye, knowing full well what he wanted to know, for she had thought it time and time again.  "You want to know if they were in pain," she offered.  

James shuddered and turned away, taking a few steps from the table, and glancing out the window, if just to not look at Ana.  From behind, she saw him take off his glasses and pinch the corners of his eyes.  It was a moment before he turned back to her, his face very set, and very firm.  

"I just want to know if they were in pain," he agreed.  "But there were no people there to see their deaths… they were separated from the rest of the aurors… You're right, Ana… no one wants to see their parents die… but sometimes, I wish I could just see… " he trailed off.  He raised his eyes to hers, his eyes full of pain and helplessness.  "I just want to see, just want to know if-" 

But he stopped, very suddenly.  He stared at Ana very, very hard, as if seeing something about her for the first time.  "What is it?" she asked him, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.  

"It's just… you're eyes… they're so bright…" 

Ana's blue eyes were nothing new to James.  She stared at him, trying to read his thoughts, though all she could see where the wheels turning in his head, which made her very, _very_ nervous.  

"So," he said, clearly trying to come off casually, but the desperation being clear in his question, "you could pretty much see anything… being a Guardian and all…" 

Ana felt herself rise to her feet.  "Oh… James… I-" 

"You've talked about your powers, and how you could conceivably see things that were, are, will be… even the things that aren't even real?" 

"Yes," agreed Ana, but continuing quickly, "but you hardly believe in this stuff, right?  Remember?" she prodded, nervously trying to coax him out of the idea that he had definitely planted in his mind.  

But he would have none of it.  "Ana," he said, looking at her directly in the eyes, I will rest easy when I know whether or not my parents were in pain.  Until then, it's just a bunch of questions.  Just a bunch of _nightmares,_" he added distantly.  "Just do this one thing for me Ana, please.  Will you try to find out how they died?  Try to _see_ it?  And then tell it to me?"  He gazed squarely at Ana, not letting her look elsewhere.  "_Please,_ Ana, _please." _

Ana's mouth was hanging open as her own mind blanked at the exact moment when she needed it most.  She tried desperately to come up with an argument, _any argument,_ for or against James's proposition, but to her horror, she heard herself speak quite clearly.  

"Okay…" she said.

"Promise?" James asked, not quite satisfied. 

She felt herself nod.  "I promise." 

* * * * * *

Ana paced in her golden divinations tower wearily, waiting for the setting sun to strip the room of its gold color, leaving her with the darkness and the halo of the stars.  Remus had left earlier, and she knew that James wouldn't want to be around her that night.  On the coffee table before the settee was a medium-sized cardboard box, full of memorabilia from the Potter family.  

_"How am I going to do this?"_ she had asked Kezia.  Kezia's response was not completely unexpected.  

_"Do you really need to do anything?"_

But Ana had promised.  And she felt obligated to James.  Of course she did.  No matter how much he attempted to be normal and forgiving to Ana, and though Ana could feel no malice within him, she was still the cause of a rather painful summer for him.  And she couldn't make it up by joining his pranks, or helping him with his homework- that was too small.  But this- seeing what she could see, helping him to feel better - _this_ she could do.  And she would do it, and do it honestly, whether Kezia said it was good for him or not.  

_"So really, where do I even start?"_ was her question.  Slowly, Ana broke her pace and stepped to the box, lifting out items and setting them around her room.  

_"You tell me," _Kezia had replied.  Ana picked up a gray cardigan, obviously hand-knitted and made with wool thread.  And held it to her nose, inhaling the smell of Mr. Potter.  In the back of her mind, she could see a young James running up to his father and being caught up in his lap, where they shared pastry as James pretended to be interested in the issue of _The Daily Prophet_ his father had read.  

"_What will you need, Ana?  Cards?" _

The next item was a family photo, Mrs. Potter trying to smooth James's hair as he sat, very much embarrassed and Mr. Potter playfully giving his mother tips.  

_"No cards.  Cards won't show me things past, or anything good for that matter." _

_"Palms?"_

Setting the photo on the fireplace mantel, Ana reached in the box and pulled out a map Kezia had provided.  A large, red circle drew her attention to a city of Belfast, Ireland, the place where the murders occurred.  

_"No palms available." _

_"Stars?"_

Ana next pulled out a pair of keys.  Ana could see a black, ivy-covered fence surrounding a gothic country mansion.  

_"Stars will only tell me where to look, if that."_

_"Tealeaves?" _

A pair of white, satin gloves and silver hand mirror, both very old.  Ana's blue-eyed, shadowed. reflection was seen in the darkness of the last minutes of sunlight.  

_"No tealeaves.  Caffeine, maybe." _

_"Then what, young guardian, is your only option?"  _

The last item was a small, black, draw-string velvet pouch, which sat roundly in Ana's open hand.  Ana ran her hand over the opened pouch, and felt her heart twist.  Pulling at the strings gently, she opened it, and let its contents fall into her waiting hands.  

_"Crystal ball.  It's the only way to go." _

_"I agree.  What else?"_

_"Probably some familiar family objects." _

_"Did you want me to stay?" _

Ana, having emptied the box, set it on the ground, still holding the contents of the velvet pouch fast in her grip. Moving to the crystal ball table, she set herself in the luxurious chair, and removed the silver silk cover from the piece.  The white smoke swirled as it always did, waiting for Ana's eyes to burn it away.  

_"No, I don't think so.  I think this is something I have to do on my own." _

_"Be patient then, and wait for it to come to you." _

Ana let the contents of her hand fall onto the lace tablecloth: two golden wedding bands.  She rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes as the sun fell below the horizon, allowing the stars full reign of the sky.  

_"I will wait all night, if I have to."_  

_"Stars be kind, then." _

* * * * * *

Belfast, Ireland was a unique city, ranging from the ancient to the modern from one street corner to the next.  Once grand copper statues and plating seemed now a chalky sea green.  But the sea was lovely.  Built on a bay, it was a natural seaport, and perhaps, was the only reason why it became as large as city as it did.  It was gray during the day and black at night, at least from what Ana saw, and it was not a place, judged on this impression, that she would ever want to visit.  For she was most certainly advancing in her powers, and the city, the jewel of the North, seemed nothing more to her than a hub for some of the most radical wizards and witches- good and bad- that Ana had ever encountered.  Ana wondered if the stars even had a say of what when on in this corner of the Island, for not only were the powers and struggles strong, but Irish, too.  

Ana had let her hair down as she sat, curled in a blanket before her family crystal ball, seeing things clearer than any crystal ball she had ever used.  But as fascinating as the city was, Ana needed to see more.  Four hours of searching Belfast had turned up nothing.  

"I need to see the Potters," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment a rest.  When she opened them, the scenes of Belfast had gone and the white mist had returned, glowing brighter than it ever had, filling the room with a blinding light.  Ana squinted against it, trying to see its source, but found herself immersed in it so fully that she couldn't even see the rest of the room.  Just the blinding light.  And perhaps it was spots of darkness that came naturally when being blinded, but Ana swore she saw the silhouette of a woman with dark flowing hair.  The silhouette stood before her and Ana struggled to keep her eyes on it.  It reached out its misty hand and Ana, against better judgement took it.  And everything went black.  

Voices filled her mind.  So many voices that she couldn't keep track.  Screams.  Cries.  Shouts.  And loudest of all, a whisper.  

_"Be strong."  _

When there was light in the room once more, Ana found herself not in her divinations room, but in a shadowy stone room, lit only by one fire torch in the center of the room.  

_She could hear footsteps and yells seeping out of the connecting tunnels, but Ana made no attempt to hide.  She would not be seen.  A crowd of jeering and laughing men and women in black robes entered, dragging two people behind them in chains.  Mr. Potter, stumbling and limping was one, followed by a very sedate looking __Elizabeth__.  She walked calmly, in a daze, and Ana didn't need to guess that she was in a trance.  _

_The Death Eaters laughed as they yanked the chains, forcing Mr. Potter to fall to the stone floor with a muffled grunt.  Untouched, the black-robed figures kicked him and forced him to his feet, taking his chains and attaching it to a hook that dangled from the razor pointed ceiling.  By magical force the hook raised, jerking William off the ground by nearly half a meter. _

_"I love to see a man in chains," whispered woman with voluptuous red lips.  They were the only feature exposed behind her black hood.  She cackled as she ran her hands down his legs and chained his feet to a facet on the floor stretching his long body out vulnerably.  _

_"Caught spying on us, were ya?" jeered a taller death eater.  _

_"And what did you see?" added another darkly.  _

_"HORRIBLE crimes?" asked one, shuddering in mock disgust.  _

_"MURDER?" _

_"DARK ARTS?" _

_"Well, William Potter," said the first one humoringly, "You've ain't seen nothin' yet." _

_Ana's eyes wandered nervously to William's face, which was staring lovingly at his wife, who stood behind the crowd, wearing her chains with disinterest as she gazed blankly at the floor.  Ana could hear his thoughts.  "I love you, Elizabeth."  His face was softer than it had been when Ana had seen him.  Behind the bruises and blood were soft, accepting eyes which nearly broke Ana's heart in two.  _

Shuddering, Ana shook her head fiercely.  "Stop… _Stop…_"  With enough effort, she opened her eyes, and found herself in the divinations room.  

She rested her head in her hands, trying to erase the look from her mind.  She had done well up until that point.  The jeers and the taunts of the death eaters… the chains… she had expected torture.  But not his eyes.  Not his eyes… 

Her eyes wandered to the picture of the Potters on the fire place mantel.  Having grown up in a single parent home, Ana never could imagine such a close love between its members.  They were, in fact, the perfect family.  Mr. Potter, poised and professional.  Mrs. Potter, loving and kind.  James, all of the above.  But the broken, yet so gathered look on William's face only made it harder for Ana.  She stood and retrieved a glass of water before she continued, finding her way back to the place where she had left off.  

_"William Potter," was the call of one of the Death Eaters, snickering behind the mock formality, "you are hearby charg'd with bein' nothin' but an upstandin' citizen, serving the ministry with all yer heart."  The death eater wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.  "For such charge, there is only one punishment."  _

_"DEATH!" cackled the woman with the voluptuous lips.  "Your 'pure' auror blood'll paint the walls of our fortress when we're finished with you."  _

_"Ah, ah, but wait a minute," interrupted the 'judge', "We probably should let him speak."  _

_"Oh, of course," laughed a few.  _

_"Naturally," added the others, beginning to open their backs of weapons and dumping them onto the floor.  _

_"So speak, Sir William, and perhaps by amusing us further, you will bring yourself a quick death."  _

_William was still wearing the look as he gazed at his wife.  He took the opportunity gladly.  "__Elizabeth__, I know you can hear me, even if you cannot answer…" A few death eaters snickered.  _

_"-but I love you, and you know I do, and there is nothing you can do that will change that.  Nothing." _

_"Nothing?" asked death eater, laughing._

_"Di' he say, 'nothing?'" laughed another.  _

_"Well, __Elizabeth__," spoke a Death Eater who had not yet spoken, but spoke very clear now, "COME HERE."  _

_Her body jerked in an almost mechanical way as she approached her cursed commander.  _

_"Good," he said darkly.  "Now pick up this sword at my feet."  _

_At first she bent slightly, but she stopped.  Ana could see her eyes clear momentarily.  She was fighting it._

_"DO IT," said the Death Eater, more clearly, his voice deeper than before.  And she immediately fell with gravity to reach the sword, and stood stiffly.  _

_"Now," continued the death eater.  "Go to your husband, and…"_

Ana groaned as she took herself out of the vision once more.  She stood, and paced for a moment before she forced herself back into her chair, and her mind to clear.  She brought herself back. 

_Elizabeth was holding the sword steadily against her suspended husband, who gazed down at her with forgiving eyes.  _

_"Go on," prodded the death eater.  "Do it." _

_The crowd snickered.  "Show him how much you love him, Elizabeth!" _

_Ana looked away when she did it, but she heard William's gasping groan.  Eventually, she turned her eyes back to see blood poring from his stomach, where his wife had stabbed him.  _

_"Now," commanded the Death Eater, "Take him apart."  _

_Ana swore she would vomit right there, but was so startled by __Elizabeth__ dropping the sword to her feet that she was brought back to focus.  Slowly, the woman, who resembled James in so many ways, reached into her husband's stab wound with both hands, twisting and turning in his soft, warm innards, ignoring the cries of her husband, grabbing at the slippery organs.  And could her it from her position.  Ana, loosing all feeling, watched as she ripped William apart, bodily material falling to her feet.  William had gone silent and lifeless, though he was not completely dead at that point.  _

_"Take his heart," the death eater instructed.  His body was lowered enough for __Elizabeth__ to reach way up into his chest.  At that moment, the commanding Death Eater laughed low in his throat, and Ana understood why.  At that moment, Elizabeth Potter's eyes widened, back to focus, to see her own hands in the flesh of her husband, up and beyond her elbows, his blood spilling down her body.  _

_She staggared backwards, wearing a look that Ana forced herself not to feel, choking for words and control, but she fell to the floor, and scooted back from the blood pile.  The fair skin that her and her son shared had gone significantly paler.  _

_"__Elizabeth__," scolded one of the Death Eaters, though a laugh hung in the air, "look at what you've done!" _

_She shook her head. "No…"_

_"But look at your hands, __Elizabeth__.  You are covered in your husband's life blood."  _

_"NO!" she said, gasping for air.  _

_"It was your fault you got captured, and your fault he's dead, Elizabeth," taunted another black-hooded fiend.  _

_Ana couldn't tell if she were hyperventilating or sobbing, but at that moment, she suddenly went blank again.  _

_"Stand up," commanded the Death Eater, and she complied blankly.  "Say it, Elizabeth.  Say you killed your husband."  _

_"I killed my husband," repeated the woman absently.  _

_"Oh, make her say she enjoyed it," laughed the woman with the red lips.  _

_"Say you enjoyed it," was the command.  _

_"I enjoyed killing my husband," Elizabeth Potter's lifeless puppet repeated.  The Death Eaters hooted with dark laughter.  _But suddenly, her body jerked, and there was a dark light in her eyes.  _"But not as much as I will enjoy killing you…_" 

_The Death Eaters had little time to get over their shock before she lunged toward the sword at her feet and charged toward them, dragging her chains with her, in one last heroic fight._  

* * * * * *

Kezia opened her eyes.  

It was already light at LeBab Tower, but the bright skies did not mean that the stars did not speak to her.  She was a Guardian.  They would speak to her every day, every minute, every second for the rest of her life.  She knew, of course, that Ana had seen.  And for a moment, Kezia saw the vision of blood on her own hands.  

"She's young," she said.  

"Do you think it was wise to let her see?" asked Michael, who was reclining in a chair by the sunny window, gazing out to the magnificent grounds of the Tower.  There was a quietness in his normally laughing voice that one rarely heard from the hazel-eyed Guardian.  

"She needed to learn sometime…" shrugged Kezia.  

"Yes," agreed David, who was learning against a pillar on the other side of the lounge, his green eyes standing out against the white room, "but such a thing to see.  _She's only sixteen years old_." 

"You'll break her," Vespera reminded her, giving her a look to bring back their conversation. 

"I will not," Kezia said softly.  

"She may be broken, whether you do it or not," David supported Vespera gently.  

"Kezia, perhaps I was too quick to suggest you take on such a responsibility," offered Michael apologetically.  "With the amount of work we have to do, we can hardly find time to keep track of Ana, and that means that you're pretty much on your own.  I know you wanted responsibility, but perhaps-" 

"_-Perhaps,"_ replied Kezia quietly, "we need to stop and think about the fact that though I am young, I am a Guardian, just like the rest of you…" 

"Yes, Kezia, we don't doubt that," stepped in David.

"She is _strong,"_ continued Kezia, standing.  "She can take care of herself.  She knows her responsibility, and her powers are increasing rapidly.  

"So where is she at, then," demanded Vespera. 

Kezia answered her in her own way.  "She'll be stronger after today, and stronger the day after.  And someday, she may be the strongest of all of us." 

"Perhaps, Kezia, perhaps," conceded Michael, "but we have missed much time with her, after the measures Omri took to keep her hidden from us for so many years.  If she's as smart as her father was, and we must admit he was _smart_, if nothing else -" 

"Traitorous _fool_, if you ask me," added Vespera quietly. 

"-but intelligent at the same time," continued Micahel.  "And if Ana is as smart or as gifted as Omri, or any of the other Anblicks, she must be watched as closely as possible, which will be tough, considering the psychic block." 

"Michael," breathed Kezia with obviously forced patience, "I have it under control."  

"But what she's seeing is still too much for a girl her age, in my opinion," stated David.  

"But she's not a girl, David," said Kezia distantly.  "She's a Guardian." 

"Well she sure as hell is now," muttered Vespera dryly, folding her arms and leaving the room. 

* * * * * *

Ana slowly put the silver silk over the Anblick crystal ball, unable to speak, unable to cry, and unable to block the repeating memory of Elizabeth's death.  There had been nine death eaters, and Ana wasn't sure what was more horrible, the sheer numbers or her enemy.  They had done considerably worse to her than William, and Ana was not surprised that they had cremated the bodies for the funerals.  It probably made them look better.  

She stood in the firelight slowly, looking out at the night sky.  For the first time, she looked and saw the expanse of it.  It didn't end.  Not upwards, not outwards… it spread across everything she could see.  And she felt nothing.  

It was nearly three o' clock in the morning when she gathered the pictures and the sweater and everything that she had been given to assist her in her task.  She folded the map and sweater neatly.  She avoided her reflection in the silver hand mirror.  She used her wand to put the rings back in the pouch.  She did not want to see any more tonight.  Picking up the picture as the very last item, she could hear James's desperate voice.  

_"… You're right, Ana… no one wants to see their parents die… but sometimes, I wish I could just see…. Just do this one thing for me Ana, please…. Promise…"_

The word _promise _echoed in her mind as she placed the family picture back in the box.  She stepped up to the balcony doors and gazed through the glass, her brilliant blue eyes looking back at her through the darkness.  She looked away.  

Elizabeth Potter's screams were still fresh in her mind as she moved to the fire to try to warm the chill off of her.  At that moment, someone knocked on the portrait door.  She heard the voice say the password, _"Credyn,"_ as it stepped through.  Neither surprise nor unnerve took over Ana.  She had seen him coming all night.  

He looked around the dark room nervously as he cleared his throat.  

"Ana, it's almost three thirty in the morning."  

She said nothing in reply.  

He continued.  "Filch will have your neck if he finds you."  

Ana couldn't help but smile, though it was more shadowed than any smile she had wore before.  The worries of world on were on her shoulders.  But to a young wizard, the powers of the almighty _Filch_ consumed his mind.  

"What are you smiling at?" asked James, looking at her cautiously.  

"Lesser mortals," said Ana, answering questions with questions.  "Don't worry James, I was just about to return to the tower."  

James frowned at her in confusion.  "Are you all right?" 

Ana saw her reflection through the mirror by the portrait.  A small confirming smile came across her face that was performed with the accuracy of a Broadway star.  "Fine, thank you," she answered.  

His eyes wandered to the box on the coffee table.  He shifted uneasily, hesitating before asking. "…Did you… I mean…" he fumbled for words.  

"Not yet," she smiled reassuringly, the politician's smile spreading across her face.  "Come on James, let's head back."  

At that, she stepped and brushed passed him, walking steadily into the pitch black corridor.  

* * * * * *

Everyone noticed a change in Ana, which comforted Ana greatly.  According to Dumbledore, she seemed happier than at the beginning of the year.  According to Sirius and Peter, she was back to her old self.  To Lily, she was the roommate she had grown to love.  And Remus? Though he gave her scrutinizing looks from time to time, he was gradually beginning to accept that she was better.  And Ana breathed a sigh of relief.  It was what she wanted them to think.  

She practiced her smile in front of the mirror in her divinations tower, and her speech to James when she would make it.  A month passed, and her excuse to James had not changed.  "_I haven't seen anything yet."_  She forced herself to practice walking with her head up and to laugh with bright eyes, and to mask the darkness that surrounded her.  And everyone was satisfied with the result.  Everyone except Kezia.  

She watched Ana one day in March, not long after Remus's birthday as she roamed back and forth in the tower, stopping in front of the mirror, practicing her smile and speech.  

_"Your parents fought bravely, James…. _ No, I can't say that they 'fought.'  Too harsh of a word." Ana thought aloud.  She glanced at Kezia, who sat in her chair, staring out the window sedately.  Ana searched her expression, it becoming easier and easier with every day that passed.  "You're worried about me." 

"Perhaps," agreed Kezia softly.  "You are angry."  

"I am not," frowned Ana, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.  

"Don't forget who you're talking to, young Guardian," smiled Kezia with shadows behind her dusty purple eyes.  "You may be gaining power at a phenomenal speed, but I still see more than you do and feel more than you do, and I can feel the chill coming off of you, even behind that well rehearsed smile."

Ana set her jaw , letting the smiling mask fade naturally from her face.  "How can you possibly feel more than I do?  Don't tell me that there's even more pain out there in the world even worse than I what I've been dealing with."  A simple glance from Kezia was all that was needed in answer.  Ana felt ill.  "Unbelievable."  

"But once the Circle is complete, we will begin to ease some of the world's pain.  We'll take Voldemort out of power, and find cures to diseases, and-" 

"-find peace for ourselves?" asked Ana directly, with obvious hidden hope.  

"It's our job to provide for others," said Kezia gently.

"And who provides for us?" laughed Ana, though shakily as paced before the portrait.  

"We have to find our own peace."  

"But we can't block our psyche.  If the stars want us to know something (which they always do), they'll find a way to tell us, whether we want to or not.  I've _tried_ blocking the pain, but it just doesn't work.  It always-" 

"-it comes back stronger than before, I know," finished Kezia.  "And pain killers and cheering potions and tranquilizers don't work.  This is nothing new Ana.  Guardians have gone through this for generations and generations, and at what cost?  Great advances for man kind- wizard and muggle." 

Ana had no answer to the argument without sounding selfish.  "It's just not fair," shrugged Ana.  

Kezia stood and walked over to her and hugged her close.  "You're not alone, young Guardian.  And you will have a more than comfortable and safe life, well protected and guarded by every power that we possess." 

"If I decide to join the Circle."  

"Is it really still a question of _if,_ Ana?  Soon, I will bring you to Lebab Tower, and you will see for yourself what waits for you after Hogwarts.  Nothing here can surpass what you will have with us.  _Nothing._  And your joy will be found in easing the pain of others.  For you will know more than they, and what you know will make you powerful.  And for your power, you will be loved." 

"Ease the pain of others," whispered Ana.  

Kezia let go of Ana and gazed into her eyes from centimeters away.  _"_It is our calling.  For if we spend all our time concentrating on the pain of the world without taking it on, we will go mad.  So we must fight it.  We must destroy it.  We must put pain at ease."  

"So what will I tell James?" Ana asked, shrinking slightly. 

Kezia did not blink.  "You know what you must say." 

"Do you do that to your friends?" frowned Ana. 

There was a distant, silent look in Kezia's eyes that told Ana many things and nothing at once.  "You know what you must say," was her repeated response. 

* * * * * *

March, April, May… they had passed, and Ana had still not told James.  He had asked, occasionally if she had seen anything, but every time, she denied it.  Kezia spoke with her repeatedly about putting James at ease.  Ana claimed that if she did that, it would ultimately hurt her.  Kezia promised it wouldn't.  

And at the age of seventeen, Ana Anblick lost the last of innocence she had clasped in her blank palms, submitting herself to her powers in a way she never dreamed.  

Yet, ask Ana looked around with newly opened eyes, reading the thoughts of half of the Great Hall in a simple moment of the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony, she saw only things that she had already known about.  Berenice had tripped her in front of everyone on the way in, just like she always did.  Snape gave her a disapproving glance from his spot at the Slytherin table.  Peter grinned at her.  James and Sirius were trying to put a transparency charm on Berenice's graduation robes.  Lily scolded them both.  Remus gave her hand a squeeze as she sat next to him.  Dumbledore's eyes glimmered as he shook the hands of the new graduates.  Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly.  Parents clapped.  Students clapped.  Ana clapped.  And, perhaps for the first time since the beginning of the year, Ana found order once again.  

She smiled at Remus, who smiled back and kissed her nose.  She laughed as she let the happiness of others overwhelm her, glad to see that there was happiness in the world after all.  But she could still see James watching parents hugging their children with empty eyes.  

After the ceremony, Ana pulled James aside, leaving Remus open to be attacked by Berenice, who came bearing her parents, introducing them eagerly.  She smiled, but guided James out into the corridor.  "I need to talk to you," she said with a small smile, as it was all she could manage against the butterflies in her stomach.  

They walked to her Divinations Tower in silence, he knowing what she was about to tell him, though Ana herself wasn't quite sure herself.  Her blood began to pump quicker as she got closer to the tower.  She had made a promise.  But Kezia had a point.  But she had made _a promise.  _

James held the portrait door open for her as they stepped into the incredibly bright room.  They walked, and Ana dropped to the settee, motioning for James to sit next to her.  He sat attentively, sitting straight-backed with fists clenched and sweaty.  She couldn't help but smile to herself.  James was _James,_ as if it was the only way to describe him.  She loved James, Sirius and Peter equally, though all three were distinct and unique in their way. And she did _love _James.  And she had made a _promise._

"I saw," Ana spoke simply.  James shifted uneasily.  

"You saw," he repeated.  

Ana nodded in response.  

He looked like he was going to be ill.  "Show me?" 

Ana shivered slightly.  "No," she replied.  "You will not see your parents death." 

He looked like he had been kicked in the chest.  "It was horrible, then…" 

Ana marveled at his ability to draw conclusions, and was glad that he knew.  She breathed a sigh of relief of having him know without her having to say it.  But a pit grew in her stomach, and Kezia's words echoed in her mind. 

_"You know what you must say."_

Ana took a deep breath and spoke.  "No." 

James looked up at her, startled.  His eyes questioned her with scrutiny.  She looked away. 

"No," she said again, fighting for the right words.  

"No, what?" he asked eagerly, his bright eyes not missing a beat. 

Ana shifted.  "No…" she said shakily.  "It wasn't horrible.  Well… they were killed," she stumbled, wondering where her words were coming from, "…but their death was quick…"

James gazed at her with wide eyes. 

"And _painless," _she whispered.  "They didn't much pain…" 

At that moment Ana wanted to run.  She stood quickly, turning away, finding herself staring out the window at the skies as the sun shifted to behind the clouds.  

James finally spoke, Ana only being able to feel the tears rolling down his face.  "No pain?" 

And Ana lied again, the vision of Elizabeth's hands covered in the blood and flesh of her husband still vivid in her mind.  She closed her eyes, hoping it would go away.  "No pain," she said, seeing his mother's sharp eyes turn upon her and the sigh of his father echo through the wind outside of the window. 

There was a pause as James considered this.  "Look at me," he commanded.  Ana took another breath, and prepared the face she had been practicing.  No smile crossed her lips, but as she turned, her eyes and face were still as she gazed James in the eye.  She wasn't prepared to see the state of his face as he had taken off his glasses and had stood to meet her eyes with his tear-soaked own.  "Please, Ana, I need you to swear that what you're telling me is true." 

Ana almost gasped, but played her role well.  "James, I don't think-" 

"-_Swear it," _he said sharply, yet still quietly.  

Ana set her jaw as she feared she would cry.  Slowly, and with much thought, she looked directly at him.  "I swear it, James." 

"Swear on your mother's grave," he insisted. 

At that moment, Ana saw in her own reflection in the mirror behind James, her mother take her spot.  Her voice shook as she looked away.  "_I swear it, James…"_

He paused, before speaking again, with more authority.  "Swear it on your father's grave." 

The blue of her eyes conquered the brown of his.  "How dare you ask me to-"

"Ana… _please…_" begged James.  

She could almost feel her shadow separating from her soul.  Her mouth opened and closed a few times.  The silver silk that covered the Anblick crystal ball seemed to dull, even in the bright morning light.  "All right, James," she conceded.  "Your parents felt no pain."  She took a deep, deep breath.  "And I swear it on my father's grave…." 

Reader's Challenge: _(Hey, I'm going to be a teacher, I can have critical questions, can't I?)_  So, to whom do I refer in the title of this chapter? 

There are a lot of hints as to what's going to happen in the next two chapters.  I think that there will be two more until the end of the book, not including a short (for real "short") epilogue which I may or may not write.  Still hoping to get it done by the new year though.  

If it don't make it by Christmas, I wish all of you a very blessed holiday season (yes, I suppose I'll be politically correct…).  A special thanks to all my friends and supporters, who I have mentioned in the past few chapters, but the list is growing a bit to long for me to keep writing at the end of every chapter.  Don't think I don't love you, just think of it as saving my carpals after a 47 page chapter.  

And I know that there will be lots say about this chapter, perhaps criticism wise.  I know this chapter moves fast, and that I don't mention much about Snape or Berenice or Crouch or Voldemort.  Patience friends, you'll have plenty of them in the next few chapters, and if not then, definitely in the next book.  Please take note: _I do not diligently proofread my chapters._  I read them over, sure, but if I miss a word or misspell something, I have nothing to say to that but "oops."  I'm writing for quality of story and not quality of grammar.  I'm more concerned with what I say that the rules of how I should say it.  It's just who I am.  Some English teacher I'll make, huh? 

So send me your comments and concerns.  I take all of them to heart.  Happy Holidays! 


	13. The Legacy

**Title:** Domino One (12/17)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications.

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 12:**

The Legacy

**_"The shore sands sway around your toes_**

**_In the even' tides that Seers know._****__**

**_And your face once written on the sea_**

**_Is hidden by the waves of thee._******

**_It will remain, though you may go,_**

**_Sunken to the sands below."_**

She drew her breath in tightly, as if some unseen part of her own self clenched her throat as she spoke.  "I am a horrible person."  She paused as if to rethink her words, but no correction escaped her.  "But Kezia says that I'm an _honorable Guardian.  I'm not even sure she knows why I'm so upset…." Pacing before the fireplace, she relished the last of the light that the sun gave before it gave up its glimmer to the dusk.  But at a curious revelation, she stopped.  "I wonder how she treats her friends…."  She paced for a moment more before stopping again.  "I wonder if she even _has_ any friends…."  Ana pondered this silently and motionlessly.  Whether or not she connected her thoughts, no would have been able to tell, had they seen her.  But the only person that saw her was arguably present.  She looked up at him with the blue eyes they shared, though hers were curiously the more lifeless of the pair.  "She doesn't seem like a horrible person when she lies.  Does that mean that I'm not horrible either?  We're both Guardians…."  She stared at him though her eyes went unfocused.  "No," she decided after a moment, "I am a dreadful person, and there is nothing that I can do about it." _

Omri Anblick had not appeared to her in several months, but at the end of August, just a week before Ana's last year of security at Hogwarts and the summer after Ana betrayed herself and her friends, he appeared, as if out of nowhere, and for reasons that were beyond even his daughter's knowing eyes.  Though his image shone with the supernatural brightness that was only visible to Ana, it was becoming more clearer how she was becoming more like her father.  Her once dark eyes seemed to always gleam in a sparkling sapphire blue, bringing out all the traits that her father had given her only after bowing to the genes of her mother.  The way they stood, the way they walked, the way the watched and listened… even without interacting for most of their life, it was clear how they shared the same lifeblood.  But to the untrained psyche, no one would have seen him standing before his daughter as the sun set below the fragile horizon, and no one would have been able to make the comparison. 

He was listening to her wearing a look that listened to what she said with the concern of a father, and the pity of one with experience.  Glistening blue eyes followed her as she paced, though Ana ignored it with ease, as if he wasn't really there.  And perhaps he wasn't. 

Ana stepped away from the fireplace and ascended the short stairway to the balcony.  The first stars were just beginning to gleam through the dimming dusk, but they still called to her with the whisper that only she could hear.  She gazed upon them for a moment before she turned back, her arms folded across her chest, leaning against the doorframe, and addressing her silent father.  

"I can still hear her sobbing.  Sometimes," she said with absent emotion, "I even see her reflection in the mirror.  I can't even look at the crystal ball without seeing her….  She knows I lied to her son.  She was probably there when I told James.  And she won't let me forget it." 

Her father looked away, his white-blonde eyebrows sinking as some of the gleam of his spirit faded every so slightly.  

A cold, tight laugh escaped Ana's throat before she quickly suppressed it.  "And how am I supposed to address him and the others when they arrive back at Hogwart's?  Act as if nothing of significance had happened?  That's even more horrible!" she insisted angrily.  She glared at her father.  "What kind of life have you given to me?" she demanded, stepping down the stairway once more slowly, approaching him with anger that avoided her controlling grip.  "A life of lies? A life of deceit?" 

He still did not look at her, but she did not relent.  

"And what, _father,_ about the Circle?  You sure did leave the Circle, but _why?_  Did the lies get to you too?  Because they must lie even more than I do!  And I lie, _father.  Didn't you lie too?" she charged. "You must have.  There's just some things that you can't go telling people!"  She stopped, her head spinning with her life and words of contradiction.  Running her hands through her hair with stress that stretched to her neck and back, she groaned and kicked the chair next to her.  She turned away from her father, and for a long while, she didn't utter a word.  Her blue eyes gleaming, she gazed at the floor numbly, quietly tucking away her anger to the secret chambers of her soul.  And with the absence of anger, logic flourished once more.  _

She turned back slowly, meeting his waiting eyes with caution in her words.  "Is this what you meant by _playing god?  That's why you left the Circle… was it the lies that got to you?" _

Omri did not falter in his steady demeanor, but he neither nodded nor shook his head.  No inclination was made toward either side and Ana gave him plenty of time.  But he did not respond in any way.  

"Thanks," she said, her voice laced with acid.  Another cold and spiteful laugh evaded her lips.  "And here I thought you were going to give me some _useful_ advice.  You certainly are due for that, you know," she said, folding her arms across her chest and holding her head a little higher in righteous defiance.  "You left mom and I so many years ago, and why? Because you _left the Circle._  You could have stayed there, kept mom and I safe, but of course, you didn't like that plan did you?  You just had to go and leave, and get yourself killed.  Tell me, _father, did you even give a thought to mom and me? Did it never occur to you that our lives would be turned up, down and inside out because of your decision?"  He was giving her a look of wearing patience and his glowing eyes became more icy as he listened.  "Oh, and what's this?" she asked innocently, sensing his mounting anger.  "_You're_ angry? You? Oh, no, no, no, _no!" _she laughed.  "You have no __right to be angry!  Because all of this is your doing, __father."  The smile melted from her face and she gazed at him seriously.  "The Circle is not playing god.  They've never played God.  All they want to do is help people - people like James, who were filled with so much pain, so much mental torment, so much ugliness and evil and spite, that they could hardly live any more.  The Circle is set on keeping the world on course so that some day, the world will be at peace.  It's a diving calling, but it is __not playing god!" _

Ana imagined that if her father were truly before her, he would have had some choice words for her.  But much to her surprise, he simply shook his head slowly, his eyes of firm disappointment never leaving hers.  And though she was the one who was angry and accusing, hers were the eyes that backed down.  She looked away, turning back to the balcony, now fully in the shadows.  The doors stood open on the heated August night as if the heat of the underworld was vented off her parapet.  Though her father made no sound, nor cast a shadow, she sensed him moving.  Giving him a sideways glance, she saw him walk with silent steps over to the fireplace mantle where a stack of letters rested.  He looked from them to her, with a knowing look.  They were the letters from Remus since the beginning of the summer.  He had not been able to visit her, which, though she missed him so much it hurt, in her heart was a good thing.  She probably would not have been able to face him, just as she would not be able to face James.  But she could face her father.  

Standing tall again, she shrugged.  "What?  Just letters from Remus."  Her father did not relent.  Ana knew that she had hardly written him at all, pawning off her excuse as being busy, which she was, as an understatement.  Thinking of how cold she was made the fury within her rise more.  But she shrugged.  It was just something that had to be.  And she was horrible person, or so she figured with all sincerity.  

But her father simply gazed at her with sad, disappointed eyes that struck her so deeply, that she felt herself sinking down to the chair behind her.  In them were so many memories of happiness that overcame the memories of fear and loss.  He stepped closer to her, right up to her side, and knelt by her chair, his eyes studying hers from his slightly lower position.  Ana tried desperately to look away, but even as she did, she could feel his look.  It pierced her, and Ana gave in just enough to blink away a few tears that fell from her eyes.  She still couldn't look at him, but she did speak as evenly as she could.  

"_I am doing the best I can," she said hoarsely, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to keep her tears from flowing freely, "try to put yourself in my position.  I don't know what's going to happen to me, whether I'll join the Circle or not, or…" she faltered, but forced the words, though they hurt her so, "stay with Remus…." But at that, she folded.  Her entire body contracted as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she shook with tired, overwhelming sobs.  "I don't know…" she whispered to herself between sobs.  _"I don't know…_" _

She could not recollect how long she had cried, but when she brought her head up, the room was filled with the night, and her father was before her, glittering star-like tears falling from his own eyes.  She looked at him earnestly, with a slightly mad urgency.  "I don't want to be a horrible person, daddy."  

He knelt down before her with the silence of a ghost, until he gazed up at her with knowing eyes.  Tears were falling down his face.  They gleamed so brightly, it almost hurt Ana's eyes to see, but she couldn't tear her gaze away as they slid down his porcelain visage, and off his squared jawbone into the open air, where they evaporated into a mystic, white smoke.  He opened his mouth urgently to speak, but closed it.  He simply gazed at her with pity and remorse as he shook his head.  Though she hardly remembered her father, she remembered the look - that look which he was giving her now, and had given her back before a time when her memories of him were lost.  She knew he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her for as long as she needed, and she wanted it with all her heart.  But Ana decided that she would settle for one thing. 

"I just want you to tell me that you still love me," Ana said, wide-eyed, as two more tears trailed down the sides of her red face.  "That's all I want," she whispered desperately.  "Tell me I haven't let you down.  Tell me you still _love me." _

His shoulders dropped as he listened to her, and again he opened his mouth to speak.  He shook is head in shock, and reached a hand up to her face as if for a moment, he honestly thought he could _touch her.  But he did remember what he was, and backed off immediately, standing, and looking down at his daughter with sad eyes in one last glance.  Finally, he walked towards the balcony doors, which stood wide open on the hot, summer evening.  His glowing figure nearly dimmed the stars that shone in the sky beyond him.  For a moment, he looked at the sky and then, turning back to her, he spoke only one word.  _

_"Credyn."_

At that, he left her, his glowing body combusting into countless sparkling stars that shot in every direction and scattered among the heavens.  

I know this was a short chapter.  It was done on purpose.  Just to let you know, this chapter and all the chapters until the end of the fic were written as one big unit, broken down into chapters.  Instead of standing alone, they work together, so the chapters may not seem as open and closed as they have previously.  

I'm so sorry that it has taken me literally forever to get this out.  It turns out my summers are just as busy as the rest of the year, so BOOO! to that.  But here it is: the end (The "Beginning") of _Domino One._  

All dedications are at the end, in the Author's note, mainly because there are so many people to thank, I'm only going to write it out once.  Until the end, enjoy, and dream away. 


	14. SideBlind

**Title:** Domino One (13/17)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications.

Chapter Thirteen

"Side-Blind"

**_"Slowly, slowly flows the tide,_**

**_Flowing until times subside._****__**

**_But watching, we cannot start_**

**_To see the whole; just the part_**

**_On the bayside, deep and wide._****__**

**_Unable to look side to side."_**

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his desk chair and pondered over his life, as he, and most people his age, tended to do in increase, especially (or perhaps not so) in the days of the reign of a dark lord.  His office, like his life, was something to behold, though he reasoned that they were very much the same thing.  Awards for his prominent career, certificates of accomplishment, and a wall full of ever-mobile pictures reminded him of the things he had and still had, but more so, of the things he had lost.  For he had learned that nothing is free, even the good things, and that in even the slightest accomplishment, much had been left behind.  

His great blue eyes traveled across his room in the wonder if all the he had done was real.  He could still remember with vivid sharpness the excitement of his youth, and the times he had spent on the other side of the desk at which he sat.  He remembered the love of his younger days, and the friends which had not been so fortunate as to remain with him to see him past his one hundred and twentieth birthday…or his one hundredth, for that matter.  

Reaching out, he took the quill from the ink jar that sat before him, and viewed it as he had done so many times before.  It was old, preserved only by the charm his own mother had put on it before his first day of his very first year at Hogwarts.  He remembered what it was like to step before a crowd of students and wonder which house he would be placed into, and how he would be placed there.  He smiled at the memory as the bittersweet smell of age crept up on his nose from the quill, for at the time the rumor was that to be sorted, he would have to swim to the bottom of the great lake at the front of the school and bring back a scale from the great squid that lived near the sands.  He had spent the whole summer training for it, practicing holding his breath and swimming as often as possible, though it never occurred to him then, and alas, for many years after his graduation, that squids did not have scales.  But it was like most memories of youth: the wonderful inexperience and naiveté that only became cherished once they were lost.  

He was not at all surprised when he heard a knocking on his portrait.

"Come in," he replied, loud enough to be heard at the entranceway across the spacious room.  A child in her own right, Kezia Doppelle, stepped through the portrait, wearing a smile that seemed all too familiar in the present days.  "Thank you for coming," he greeted her, setting his old, old quill in the holder, right out front- still a treasure among the gifts of peacock and phoenix quills.  

"Thank you for having me," she replied courteously.  "I would have been summoning to meet with you in the next few days, had you not beaten me to it."  

He smiled a small smile behind his masking white beard.  "It takes much to beat a True Seer."  

Having reached her seat across the large desk, she sat in a fluid, sinking motion.  Her hands folded across her crossed legs as she positioned herself, sitting straight, her back parallel to but not within reach of the back of her chair.  Her purple eyes danced with excitement behind her painstakingly professional pose.  "I must be loosing my touch," she decided with a small and short laugh.  "But what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" 

"Ana," he said directly.  "I'm afraid I'm growing a bit concerned with her progress." 

Kezia frowned in concern.  "But everything is in order with the ministry?  She has received her disapparition license." 

He nodded, sighing slightly that the seemingly simple task had finally been completed.  Kezia had requested that year that Ana be allowed to receive her disapparation license early, making the case that it would be a benefit to her personal safety, as well as it being the only means for her to reach LeBab Tower.  Dumbledore, as his office did show, was a very influential wizard among the Magical World, but even that turned out to be a task.  It took him two months of owling and conferences before he could get Ana a license, using all the favors he was owed, and becoming an indebted man himself.  But in the end, it was done, and Ana could capably disapparate, had she access to an area free of apparition blockers.  

"Everything is in order, there," he reassured her, "but that is not what is worrying me.  I have noticed, as I'm sure you have as well, that Ana appears to have gone through quite a change over the passed few months."

"How so?" asked Kezia, the casualness of her request and eyes all too noticeable.  He knew, of course, that she had seen quite clearly what he would say during their meeting long before she arrived, and that she probably knew better than he the entire situation regarding Ana.  Yet, he had dealt with seers before- seers of all levels – and conversations nearly always delved in to the realm of normality in that the seers almost always remained clueless on the outside.  He humored her, none the less. 

"She is not happy."  And he knew in his heart that she wasn't.  The entire summer had past, and the fall term was about to begin.  In the months that she was alone, she rarely at meals with him and the rest that resided in the castle.  She spent many hours buried in books or gazing at the sky.  And very rarely did she receive visits from her friends.  When she did, they were short, her always having some excuse ready to shoo them away.

"Oh, but she is," insisted Kezia with a reassuring chuckle.  Her eyes beamed.  "You should see how she has come along.  Her powers are increasing so rapidly, I don't even know where to begin!  She-"

"-She is _not_ happy, Kezia," Dumbledore interrupted impatiently.  Kezia, somewhat startled, stared at him intently.  "She's becoming more distant.  I would almost guess that she is becoming shut in.  Depressed maybe.  Perhaps she's-" 

"-growing up?" suggested Kezia with a small smile.  Despite Dumbledore's sternly disagree glance, she continued.  "Albus, honestly, she is dealing with things that you couldn't even begin to understand." 

His bright blue eyes flared.  "Young lady, remember who you are talking to." 

Stumbling slightly with her words, Kezia continued more cautiously.  "Okay, fair enough.  But Ana is moving beyond your responsibility these days."  Her voice softened.  "She's quite the young woman," she smiled.  

Dumbledore's eyes lowered into his spectacles.  "That she is.  And all I want is what is best for her.  But she is not happy, and you know it."  

The young woman paused, before continuing, neither claiming victory nor defeat.  "She will be," promised Kezia with wide-eyed assurance.  "She will visit LeBab in the coming weeks, and she will see what awaits her.  But you are going to have to trust me.  Trust the Circle." 

He looked up at her sternly.  "And the stars."  

"Of course," nodded Kezia quickly.  "And the stars." 

* * * * * *

It seemed to Remus that it had been only a few days since he was on Hogwarts Express, returning home for a much-needed summer holiday.  But sure enough, an entire summer had passed, and hundreds of students were being herded back onto Platform 9 ¾ by frantic, stressed, mournful and blissful parents, all of whom turned to greet one another with a nod or a handshake while their children found their beloved classmates.  Remus concluded that half the parents came and stayed as long as they did if only for their own personal class reunion.  

It was obvious, too, which parents belonged to which house.  Even without knowing how the parents matched to his classmates, he could pick out the Ravenclaws – they were the quiet ones, who smiled and shook hands at seeing their old friends.  Even some of the women, who laughed and hugged their friends did so in such a reserved and not-too-loud manner that it was obvious that the eagle still perched proudly on their hearts.  The Slytherins were the easiest of all.  Either they were exceptionally dressed, as if sending their children off to school were a black-tie affair, or they wore dark, graceful robes that played nicely off their pale skin.  Each held up their head proudly and smiled politician smiles as they greeted each other with sickening respect, whether with pats on the shoulder or multiple fake kisses.  The Gryffindors weren't too far off, though they were more reserved in their pride, and seemed more genuine next to their more practical choice of clothing.  And the Hufflepuffs?  They were the ones who moved to get their children securely on the train and make sure that they were safe and settled.  It was only then that they waved across the crowds to their former classmates and generally looked lost and frazzled in the crowd.  

Of course, Remus did not know if any of his generalizations were accurate, for they were generalizations after all.  For all he knew, the suspected Ravenclaws could have been Slytherins who themselves could have been Gryffindors.  The Hufflepuffs he was pretty certain about, in any case.  They were, after all, the butt of jokes across the wizarding world; they were the world's Polish, blondes, and Americans all wrapped into one.  And Remus was a pretty good judge of character.  It comes naturally when ones life is based on lies.  

He lifted one of his legs from the richly carpeted compartment floor to curl up in front of him on the train seat.  He hugged it as he rested his head on the curtains of the window and gazed out at the students and parents socializing on the platform below him.  Of course, his parents were long gone, as he was, as always, the first one to arrive and the last one to leave.  Special precautions were taken to make sure that rumors didn't get out about a werewolf being at Hogwarts, including generally keeping Remus out of the general public eye of those who might know of the Lupin family.  Arriving early meant that he would already be on the train when his father's Auror friends arrived with their gossipy wives.  Except for a select number, most had no evidence of what Remus was, besides the condemnation of rumors.  And those who did know were either subject to respect for the family or for Dumbledore, both of which kept him safe.  But most of the time, as was intended, most parents never gave Remus half a thought if they didn't see him, which suited Remus just fine. 

He was in the last compartment, as was reserved for the Mauradering crew every year since their first, and Remus felt a sad twist in his stomach as he realized that this would be the last ride he would take to Hogwarts as a student, aside from returning from Christmas holiday.  He could still remember Peter peaking his head in the compartment as a brand new first year, looking very shy and nervous indeed.  Of course, at that time, Remus was shier, and much, _much, _more nervous than the young Pettigrew.  Peter, surprisingly, was the first one to speak of the two of them.  

_"Mmm-mind if I sit with you?"_  

James and Sirius had been a different story.  They could be heard arguing from behind the closed doorway.  

_"You're off your rocker.  There's no bloody way that the Shetland Chitlins are going to make it to the final rounds."  _

_"I'll have you know they're the best team this side of the __Arctic Circle__."  It was the first thing that Remus ever learned about Sirius Black, even before his name: he liked the worst – the absolute _worst_ - team in Quidditch.  _

James had poked his head into the door and looked first at Peter, and then at Remus.  Recognizing him, he gave him a smile.  _"Remus J. Lupin!__  You made it into Hogwarts!."  _

_"It was a surprise to me too," _Remus had laughed.  As he sat, staring out the window, Remus remembered how too true that statement really was.  

_"You won't mind if we sit then?"_ James had asked, not waiting for an answer.  He and Sirius piled in, as Sirius continued their debate.  He turned suddenly on Remus, giving him a tap across the shoulder.  

"_Remus?__  That's your name, is it?  You tell me.  Who's going to get the Quidditch Cup this year?"   _

Remus had been most stunned by the sudden attention he was receiving.  But he thought for a moment.  _"Well… I think that due to the most unfortunate record that the team has faced in the past…oh… decade…and with their financial crisis, I highly doubt that your team will go anywhere this year."  _

Sirius had just looked at him blankly before turning to James, who was smirking at him, his arms folded in front of his chest in relaxed triumph.  _"Translation?"___

_"NOT the Shetland Chitlins,"_ James had grinned.  

Sirius had then proceeded to shoot a glare at everyone in the cabin as he set his feet up on the bench between Peter and James, who were seated across from himself and Remus and mutter rebuttals to himself.  

And Remus grinned at the memory.  How little, and how much had changed.  At that moment, Sirius made a grand entrance into the compartment, bowing low.  "Sir Lupin!" he greeted him in a humorously low voice.  

"Lord S.O.B.," countered Remus, standing as they embraced each other a quick hug.  Peter was the next in the door, tripping soundly over Sirius's book bag, which had been well-placed in front of the entranceway.  He hit the floor with a crashing _'thud'._  

"All right, Peter?" asked Remus, very much amused.  Peter rolled over, gathering a little momentum from previous struggling tries.  

"Been better.  You?  How was your holiday?"  

Remus and his family had spent most of their holiday in France with his grandmother.  While it was quite a journey and a good opportunity to both see the world and brush up on his French, he had missed out on seeing the group, and most tragically, Ana.  Oddly enough, she had been so busy, that she hardly had time to owl him, and when she did, the letters were quite brief.  But he would owl her often, and he knew she appreciated it.  And she did.  

"Wonderful.  How about yours?"

"Bloody brilliant," muttered Peter dully.  No one had to ask about his sarcasm.  He did, after all, live with his grandmother, the likes of whom were similar to one giant mothball. 

At that moment, James stumbled in, giving Lily a piggy back ride as he, too, stumbled over Sirius's book bag.  Lily gave a small yelp as James (and consequently, she) fell to the floor.  The room (the lovebirds excepting) broke into snickers.  James rolled over, sending Lily toppling over him, giving Sirius a dead-ice glare over his disheveled glasses.  Setting them firmly on his nose, he stood up, and brushed himself off, then extending a hand to Lily, who took it, stood, and whacked Sirius soundly over the head, much to the amusement of everyone.  She smoothed her uniform, which she already wore to proudly display her Head Girl badge.  James wore his, too.  

"Leave it to those two to wear matching clothes," commented Remus rather loudly to Sirius, giving James a taunting glance. 

"You should see their matching dress robes.  You'd be surprised at how smashing James looks in a miniskirt and a pair of red pumps."  

"You two ought to be careful," said James with formality, trying to be serious as he suppressed his own laughter.  "I would hate to take points away from Gryffindor."  

"_You realize," laughed Sirius over his newly earned Prefect pin, disregarding the last statement, "that we're going to make your lives a living hell this year?" _

Lily grimaced.  "You four aren't going to cause me trouble, are you?"  

"I thought it was quite expected," commented James sincerely, much to her amazement.  

"But you're the _Head Boy" _she gasped in horror.

James rubbed the badge lovingly.  "That I am! Quick! Somebody honor me!" 

At that Sirius dropped to the floor, bowing low before him.  "_My liege! I pledge my honor to you!" _

"Swear it!" laughed James, standing tall.

"I solemnly swear," Sirius exclaimed, _"that I am up to no good!"_

Lily groaned and sat next to Peter, who was chuckling to himself.  She glanced at him.  "Oh, not you too," she sighed. 

"Do you see a badge on me?" asked Peter pointedly.  He had not been named a Prefect.  "I don't have to follow the rules." 

Lily looked hopefully to Remus.  "And you?" 

He thought for a moment.  "Yes." 

She frowned.  "Yes, what?" 

He shrugged with pointed vagueness.  "Yes," he repeated, with a small confirming nod and an amused smirk.  

"All of you are impossible," muttered Lily folding her arms across her chest defiantly. 

The boys glanced from one another for a moment before all of them smiled angelically and answered in unison.  _"Yes."_

"Wait until Ana hears about this," she grumbled.  At that, she frowned further at reminding herself.  "Has anyone heard from her at all this summer?" 

"I got a few owls from her," shrugged James vaguely.  

"I hardly got two," answered Lily.  "What did she say to you, James?"

He shifted.  "Not much."  

Remus watched him for a moment.  He had the greatest suspicion that something had happened between him and Ana towards the end of the year, but what that was, he could only guess it had to do with his parents.  "She wrote me," he commented, changing the subject for James.  "She's been very busy."  

"Too busy to write me, eh?" muttered Sirius.  "Here all these owls come for James right in front of me and hardly a peep to me."  James had tried to live with his Grandfather over the break, but left after the first week to live with Sirius and his family.  

"I suppose she has a lot of Guardian business to work on," commented Lily, not trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  

"It'll all be back to normal when we're back at Hogwarts," added Peter optimistically.  

"You think so?" asked James, seriously questioning his remark.  

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Remus, frowning slightly. 

"Remus, I hate to break this to you," said James, a shadow of smile flitting across his narrow face, "but Ana's a _Guardian."_  

Remus chuckled as others in the room, Peter excepting, smiled to themselves.  "Is she really? Well, bloody hell!  I had a suspicion something wasn't quite right about her." 

James nodded with good humor, but his face melted into seriousness.  "She's on a whole different level, you know, now more than ever."

"But she's still Ana," added Sirius.  

James frowned in thought as he paused, and opened his mouth to speak.  But he closed it. "Yes, I suppose," he conceded after another pause, though he hardly looked or sounded agreeing.  Regardless he dropped the conversation.  

As conversation turned to less important manners, Remus reached into the back pocket of his khakis and pulled out a folded letter.  It was from Ana that very morning. 

_Moony- _

_I hope you have a wonderful trip.  I will see you in a few hours!_

_Stars be kind and love be kinder,_

_Ana_

_P.S. Take the underground to King's Cross.  Traffic will be wicked._  

It was a brief letter, but if anything, mighty useful. Traffic was, in fact, hellishly awful due to the poor driving of uncertified wizards as they tried to get their children to King's Cross, causing problems at a series of extremely important intersections that put London into the worst traffic lock it had seen in nearly twenty five years.  Once Remus and his parents reached London, they simply transferred to the underground, and rode the rest of the way. He was amazed that most of the students seemed to arrive on time.  

But as Remus read and reread the letter, in the far corners of his mind, behind the recognition that most of Ana's letters were similar to this one at the present, was the sudden suspicion that perhaps Ana had changed.  

But the rational parts of his mind saw the all too familiar elements.  She had called him "Moony."  She used their common farewell.  He shrugged.  

_'She's still Ana,'_ he decided to himself, mentally agreeing with Sirius, as he put his doubts out of his mind.  

* * * * * *

The trip went slowly for Remus, as he thought about Ana and the summer he had gone without seeing her.  It he hadn't been seated between Sirius and Peter in the carriage from Hogsmeade, he would have jumped out and used his unnatural speed to his advantage, regardless of its repercussions.  He watched the world pass by slowly, for a moment imagining his grandmother moving faster than the 2-horse coaches.  But finally, he and the rest arrived at Hogwarts, both excited and sentimental at starting their last year.  

James was out first, helping his Head Girl down with a gentile hand.  But Remus was close behind, darting out of the carriage, his eyes shooting for the front steps.  Dumbledore stood, watching with his sparkling blue eyes that reminded Remus so much of the girl he loved.  Professor McGonagall was there too, as was Sir Nicholas, but as his eyes dashed around, he could not find Ana.  

Thinking that she awaited him in the Great Hall, Remus hardly waited for the rest as he ascended the stairs as fast as he could without running (which, of course, was prohibited).  Once inside, he climbed the main staircase and swiftly stepped through the grand entranceway.  

But again, Ana was not there.  Frowning in confusion, he stopped to think of all the places she could be.  Immediately, the dormitory entered his mind, as she could have been continuing to move her stuff from her summer room.  But surely the house elves would have done that.  Then her tower came to mind.  Agreeing that this was probably the best place to find her, he moved back towards the entrance way, only to be bombarded by students flooding into the Great Hall.  He bumped into James on the way.  

"Ana's not here.  I'm going to go check her divinations tower."  

James shook his head.  "There's no time, the 1st years have already arrived and are going to be sorted.  You have to be here," he reminded him, tapping his Prefect pin.  Remus grumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes, letting himself wander over to his seat at the Gryffindor table.  

The ceremony positively dragged on, and Remus took no joy in the first year tripping over his own shoelaces, or the first-year Hufflepuff who accidentally went to sit at the Slytherin table (causing a serious of rather horribly humorous events).  Not even the great feast was all that impressive to him.  A perky red-head fourth year sat where Ana would have sat, making manners considerably worse.  He was very much relieved when the students were excused.  

Thinking it would be nice to bring Ana some dinner when he found her, he transfigured a dinner plate into a picnic basket (much to the wonder of first year onlookers) and packed it with some of the feast.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked James, sticking his head into Remus's view of the leftovers that stretched down the oak table. 

"Packing food for Ana," he muttered, reaching for a few dinner rolls. 

"I suppose you were going to leave right now, then?" asked James, with a knowing smirk.

He frowned.  "Yes. What's your deal?" 

"Prefects have to lead the first years to the dormitories," James reminded him, laughter lacing his dark eyes. 

Remus scoffed.  "There's bloody _five_ of them for Gryffindor alone, not including me!  And you're the _Head Boy!  You lead them!  They're kids, not pixies! It isn't that hard!" _

James laughed, very much amused as he smacked Remus on shoulder and followed the herd of students out into the hallway.  Taking his picnic basket he headed up for Ana's tower.  It was on a rather secluded side of the castle that he didn't get to see very often.  Portraits and odd sculptures passed him as he walked, illuminated by the torches that sprang to life when he came within a certain proximity.  Finally, he reached Ana's portrait, at the top, but no the very top of a widely curved staircase that surrounded her room.  He glanced at the portrait.  It was an angel, reaching down from its heavenly sphere toward a distressed man, surrounded by wide and choppy waves that reached passed his neck as he reached towards the supernatural being.  But this portrait did not move.  Remus wondered if it did, if angel would reach far enough.  

Clearing his throat, he spoke aloud.  "Credyn."  

But the portrait did not open.  

Sighing in exhaustion, he did it again.  "Credyn," he said a little louder, waiting for some sort of reaction.  Yet, nothing happened.  Wearily, he rested his head on the portrait as he wondered where Ana was, and why the portrait wouldn't open and about twenty tired thoughts at once.  But at that moment, he heard murmured voices.  He couldn't tell who they were, but he could definitely hear voices coming from within the tower.  

Frowning, he took his already clenched fist and knocked on the portrait soundly.  It took a few moments before it flew open and Ana stood before him, looking as beautiful as she always did in his eyes, blue eyes and all.  

"Moony…" she said, a smile crossing her face, but she never got to say more. 

_"Where have you been?" _groaned Remus as he set down the picnic basket and took her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.  She laughed softly.

"Here, Moony.  I've been here the whole time."

"-you weren't here to greet me, and then you weren't in the Great Hall, and then-" 

"I know," she laughed, pushing herself out of his hug.  She looked at him lovingly, but a look that definitely told him that he was being silly.  "But something more important came up."  

His eyes drifted over to the fireplace to see Professor Pyrre sitting in an easy chair, squinting into her teacup, looking very pale indeed.  

"It's a grimm, I tell you!" she rasped across he room.

Ana gave Remus a look as she smile.  "It's not a grimm, Professor Pyrre.  It's a cat." 

"Still a sign of bad luck, I'd say," the elderly professor huffed crankily. 

"Then I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you find good luck waiting for you in the very near future," said Ana, trying her very hardest to smile and sound pleasant.  Remus could tell she had been at this for a while.  "Now, if you will excuse me, I have another visitor."  

The professor tore her eyes from the cup to gaze upon Remus Lupin with disgust.  "Ah, yes, the _Lupin_ boy.  Yes, yes, Ana dear.  He needs all the help he can get.  You'll _see_ why," she said, not trying to lower her voice.  At that, she shimmied off the chair and exited the room slowly, with the aid of a limp and her crystal cane.  

As soon as the portrait shut, Remus couldn't help but take Ana into his arms and kiss deeply.  He broke off only briefly to whisper in her ear, "I missed you."

"Apparently," giggled Ana as she backed off slightly.  Her eyes widened at the sight of the picnic basket on the floor.  "Ooo, is that _food?_" she gasped, falling to the floor, and out of Remus arms.  

Startled at the apparent end to their reacquaintance, he nodded.  "Yes, from the meal you _missed," he teased in a scolding manner.  He viewed her sitting on the floor, sifting through the basket and bringing out a bowl of blueberries he had swiped.  She picked at them hungrily.  _

She looked up at him, noticing him watching her.  "What?" she asked, popping a few more blueberries into her mouth.  

He smiled.  "You're even more beautiful than I remember." And it was true.  Her hair waved very nicely today, and she wore jeans and white top instead of her Hogwarts uniform.  She always was more comfortable that way.  

She gave him a shy smile, dropping her eyes away from him.  "Oh stop.  I'm not even wearing any make-up." 

He sat down next to her and stole some blueberries out of her protective hands.  His eyes sparkled as he sent her a sideways glance.  "You don't need it." 

He loved the result.  It was always the result he got when he complimented her in just the right way.  Her eyes shifted from his like a nervous first-year and her face tightened into a controlled, but still sparkling smile.  "Eight weeks," she said, grinning.  

"Eight weeks since I saw you last," nodded Remus.  "At least I thought it was a long time," he added wistfully. 

Ana's smile broadened as she set down the last of her blueberries and turned to him.  Her eyes blazed of shimmering sapphires in the firelight as slowly leaned into him, kissing him so softly that it seemed deeper than any kiss she had given him.  His hand slid up her arm, to her shoulder, neck, to rest softly on her jawbone as they spoke of eight weeks of misery through their kiss.

When the kiss ended, though perhaps a little reluctantly on both of their hearts, Ana looked him directly in the eye, but all at once she looked away.  A look of confusion washed over her that made Remus frown and reach out to gently lift her chin to induce eye contact.  But she refused, opting to throw herself into her arms.  Burying her face in his shoulder, she held him tightly.  "No more of this 'being apart' stuff, okay?" 

Remus's frown continued as he gently wrapped his arms around her.  She seemed tense, shaking slightly.  It was Ana, the same Ana he had always known.  But as he studied the face he had feared to forget, he couldn't help but feel that something was different.  Something had changed.  But at her proximity, and the scent of fire, blueberries and Ana invading his sensitive nostrils, all he could manage to say was, "No. Never again."  

* * * * * *

Responsibility attacked the Seventh Years soundly, leaving the students, who had expected harder work and more intense class time, wondering when so much had been demanded of them.  Seventh Year was, after all, the year of testings and decisions and leadership.  Students were encouraged to explore career opportunities and prepare themselves for entering the work force.  A chosen few students were allowed to teach lessons in classrooms.  Others were visited by prospective employers.  The Aurors came and talked to the eager students about serving their people.  Most students had already decided on jobs in the Department of Magical Security (and its subsidiaries) anyway, which was no surprise as history will tell those who pay attention.  Aurors picked up the most recruits during the reigns of the dark lords.  

And time was neither kind to those who had not made their decision, nor to those whose choices couldn't be clearer.  James, for example, was a born Auror.  Lily would follow his lead.  Sirius would probably join them as well.  Peter would never make it, and would probably opt to pick up any available apprenticeship he could get his hands on.  

Of course, all this was never discussed, at least with Ana, for Ana discussed nothing with them.  In fact, she avoided them whenever possible.  For even not she could not look at James without see Elisabeth Potter, frowning in shame.  Those she considered closest to her seemed so very far away as she fell into her stars.  Because she could not look at James, she could not look at Lily or Sirius or Peter. And Remus?  He hurt her most of all, if only because she loved him so terribly much.  Yet, he was not at fault for anything.  No, _not with him, or any of the others._  Because Ana knew that all fault lay within her own decisions.  She had lied.  And she had lied since.  And she would lie in the future. She lied every time she smiled, laughed, or acted even remotely confident.  She lied every time she kissed Remus.  She lied every time she smiled at Professor Dumbledore.  And she lied every time she told herself that she was blessed.  This lie she was more aware of than any the others.  The lies consumed her.  

But she tried very hard to avoid thinking about much of anything in her last year at Hogwarts.  Anything beside the promise of something better.  The promise that Kezia had given her- of having the feelings of ill pass, and for her career to begin as a Guardian.  For that was the only thing that kept her going.  It seemed that not even Remus could provide that for her at the moment. But she also thought of a time when she would be able to look at Remus without acidic guilt washing through her.

"TELL ME, Ana," boomed Charles Crouch's voice over the large conference room, snapping Ana out of her daydream.  "Where would you like to live after graduation?"

Ana shifted uncomfortably in her high-backed, leather chair that seemed largely out of place in the ancient castle meeting room. But then, so did the team of well-dressed business associates of the Caucus Resistance that Crouch had brought with him.  The meeting had just started, and Ana was already tired and overwhelmed, and considering her experiences in the past few years, that was saying something.  

"Well, Mr. Crouch," Ana started nervously, "I really think I should tell you, and," she nodded to his table of Caucus Resistance team, "your associates, that I want it to be absolutely clear that no decision has been made about me joining the Circle or anything otherwise.  So don't go counting on anything I say here today, simply because I think you should also know that I'm leaning towards joining the Circle of Sight."  

Many of the business witches and wizards frowned and sent each other knowing glances.  But Crouch smiled his salesman smile.  "Of course, Ana, of course.  Let us simply then _explore_ you options, shall we?  So, go on, then.  Where would you like to live?" 

Ana ignored the curiously humoring tone of his voice and thought.  Remus lived on the West Coast, and James, Lily and Peter not far from London.  Sirius lived quite a distance to the north.  While the magical world was behind in terms of technology, they definitely still had the ups on transportation.  Between the Floo and disapparition, she could be considered central wherever she went.  But she still preferred to be as close to Moony as she could be, regardless of the fact that she was openly avoiding the others.  Her heart dropped as she thought of Remus; summer had passed and she hardly ever had time to see him these days.

"I guess living near Whitby would be nice," shrugged Ana.  "It's-"

"Ah yes," nodded Crouch, a small smile playing on his face.  Ana tried to look into it, but reading Crouch was very much a problem, as he so did not believe in divinations that he was damn near unreadable.  "Whitby.  It's near the home of young Mr. Lupin?  Am I correct?"  The smiles of elders hearing of young love were exchanged among the associates.

Ana nodded, not needing to ask how he knew.  Files were strewn across the table, all on her and her life, undoubtedly.  For a "blind" resistance, they saw awfully well.  She saw small smiles on the faces of the Resistance Associates as they listened intently.  One spoke up.  

"Beautiful area, York is.  Even more beautiful as you get to the Moors." 

"And," grinned Crouch, "it has large areas of rural land!  Why Ana, that would be the very best environment in which to keep you safe!"  

Ana could tell even without the use of her psyche that he had been counting on her choosing such an area.  "You knew I would want to live up there."  

Crouch said nothing, but suggested, "perhaps on the ocean?  With a grand little cottage perfect for raising a family?"  For the first time in a long while, Ana smiled slightly, though genuinely, at the thought that seemed so very much like a dream.  But Crouch brought his briefcase to the table and opened it.  Bringing out a manila file, he passed it across his associates to set before Ana.  She opened it curiously.  

They were pictures of a property much like Crouch had spoke of.  She could hear the sounds of the waves rolling in the pictures of the bay and the little yellow-brick cottage on the luscious green pasture.  It was widely open, without very many trees as it rolled along the sloping earth to short brick wall border with a tall black iron hinged gate.  She could imagine trellises with white roses in the summer, and softly falling snow in the winter, and most importantly, she could see her and Remus, and three children.  Two boys and a girl.  All with their daddy's hazel eyes…

"It's beautiful," she breathed, as she flipped from picture, not noticing the pleased smiles of the Caucus Resistance.  And it was.  And for a moment, Ana let herself believe that maybe it could be in her stars.  "But would I be safe?" 

"Most assuredly," answered an elderly woman who was seated at her left.  "The entire property is nearly two thousand square meters!  If any breach in the property were to occur, we would be at your assistance before the culprit even got halfway to your doorstep.  Besides that, we will have anti-disappirition charms placed within a larger radius, and, if you would like, a personal set of ministry body guards."  

Ana frowned.  "No need for body guards….  But what about my friends?"  Again, her heart cramped at the word.  _Friends.  She refused to let herself think about James, let alone the others.  She avoided the word in the future.  "How will anyone visit me without you taking their heads off for stepping onto my property?" _

"Direct Floo Connections, much like what Headmaster Dumbledore had set up for you during your summers.  You will have connections only between your fireplace and those of your friends and _other_ people of importance."  The associates exchanged a knowing glance.

But Ana's eyes fell to the picture again.  It was so beautiful, that it seemed to call to Ana from beyond the stars.  But as she looked at the beauty of the cottage, she could not help but see the emptiness.  The endless sky… the brick walls… the feeling of not another soul for miles.  "-But," she pointed out quietly, "it seems a bit too much like a prison."  

"How so?" asked Crouch, not at all offended.  

"All this talk of body guards? Direct Floo Connections?  How would I leave?"  Ana paused, thinking of a more important question.  "Would I be _allowed to leave?" _

"Of course, of course," laughed Crouch from the other end of the table.  "Your floo connection will allow you to leave your house, just restrict who enters it, and from where. If you wanted to return, from say, Hogsmeade, you may have to floo to the Caucus Resistance Headquarters, and then get to a direct floo line to your house.  In addition, we've looked into some universities you may want to attend, and started looking at candidates for polyjuice potion."  

"I'd have to be disguised?" asked Ana, somewhat horrified. 

"Sometimes, yes," nodded Crouch sincerely.  "There may be times when you will wish to go unnoticed."

"More often than not," figured Ana, looking him dead in the eye, not leaving room for secrets.

He did not look away.  "Probably," he conceded.  "But you will be protected."  

"You're joking if you think you can hide this from the Circle of Sight," Ana brought up pointedly.  

"It's not the Circle of Sight that concerns us," shrugged Crouch. "We're trying to protect you from Voldemort more than anything else.  If the Circle of Sight finds you, it is up to you to turn them down.  We will only step in when they start violating your rights.  Then you will have the Caucus Resistance Attorneys on hand to assist you in any way possible." 

Ana looked at the life being offered to her on a silver platter with unease.  "And what is in it for you?  What do you want out of the deal?"

"You safe and away from the Circle of Sight is all we want," Crouch replied firmly and honestly.  "On that, I can give you my most sincere word." 

Ana wondered just how much that was worth.  "And you will buy me a house and –" 

"Oh, no no," laughed Crouch, as well as some of the associates.  "We will buy nothing.  You will pay for the house and your groceries and your life and such.  We will simply protect you." 

Ana laughed as well, but more out of relief at finally seeing the realness of the situation.  "Mr. Crouch, if you think I can afford that house and property, you have another thing coming."  

"The entire estate cost is only about 100,000 galleons," mentioned one of the associates casually as he checked one of his files. 

"And where am I going to get that?" laughed Ana, thinking this was very much some sort of joke.  

The room erupted in laughter, all except for Ana, who had stopped in surprise.  

"She _is_ amusing, Charles," mentioned one of the associates to him.  

"Delightful," answered another.

But Ana frowned.  "No, no… I'm quite serious.  I don't have any money."

The laughter died down at once.  

"Are you joking?" asked one of the associates that sat nearer to Crouch.  

"Are you?" Ana demanded in return, not ready to be so easily put in a corner. 

The room exchanged glances before her, and she could feel the confusion in the air.  Finally, the eldest of the associates, a whispy, gray-haired man spoke to Crouch.  

"Good heavens, Charles.  I don't think she knows!" 

"What don't I know?" asked the peeved Guardian. 

Crouch gave her an examining look as he cleared his throat.  "Ana, do you know how much money you have in your Gringott's vault?" 

Ana blinked.  "I have a vault at Gringott's?" She certainly hadn't heard anything of it previously, and had seen no money or statements, besides the small sack of coins that Dumbledore said her mother had given him before she died.  That money had paid for her books and supplies thus far, and if well-budgeted, would keep her until the end of school.

Jaws dropped around the table and a few quiet snickers echoed in the high-ceiling, stone room.  

"Ana," Crouch continued, though fumbling for words as he tried to keep a straight face, "Your father left you a … _considerable_ amount of money when he passed…."  

Ana stared.  She had heard absolutely nothing of this before.  "Considerable?" she asked, wondering if she really wanted to know.  

"_Considerable," nodded Crouch firmly.  He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.  "I don't know if I'm the one to tell you, for apparently this information has been kept from you for some time, but Ana…" he trailed off.  He thought for a moment before looking at the woman at Ana's left.  "Give her the statement." _

The woman smiled and shuffled through her files until she found one marked "Assets."  She handed it to Ana, who nervously opened it and found a bank statement paper clipped to the front cover in the amount of _'(G)1,185,000, (S)12, (K)8.'  _

Ana blinked, confused.  "What are G, S, and K?" 

"Galleons, Sickles, and-"

"Knuts.  Right," remembered Ana.  "So it's one million, one hundred eighty-five thousand galleons…" she read, but then drifted off. 

"Twelve Sickles," continued Crouch. 

_"…one million, one hundred eighty-five thousand galleons, twelve sickles…"_ babbled Ana, dazed. 

"And eight knuts," finished the woman at her left, smiling in the belief that she was very much helping.  

But Ana was still stuck on the larger denomination.  "_One million, one hundred eighty-five thousand galleons …"  She_ shook her whirling head.  She knew it was a lot.  But even having lived in the wizarding world for two complete years, she had never had much of an opportunity to study magical money in depth.  "How much is that?" she asked the group.  

"Around five million pounds," the woman next to her informed her in a whisper.  

"No, no…" Ana shook her head.  "American money."  Pounds were not her friend either. 

A man at the table reached into his briefcase and pulled out a calculator.  After punching in a few digits, he looked up.  "Somewhere in the vicinity of 10,000,000 U.S. dollars." *  

Ana was very glad she was sitting down.  "So, you're telling me that I have ten million dollars in my bank account."  

Crouch couldn't help but smile.  "That's what we're telling you, and that's not including whatever family valuables are kept in your safe that the good chaps at Gringott's refused to reveal to us, even with our good standing." 

"_Ten million dollars?"_  Ana demanded, giving them as suspicious a look as she could manage as she ignored the fact that there could be more.  They nodded.  "How did my father get so much money?"  

The eyes of the room darkened.  "It is how the Circle works, Ana.  They are paid very well for what they deem 'divinitive knowledge.'  All the so-called 'guardians' are phenomenally rich, and there have been many 'guardians' in your family that passed their money and assets to their children, their children's children, and eventually to your father.  And now it belongs to you."  

The grandfather clock cleared its raspy throat from its corner in the room.  "Miss Anblick," it said, "the time is nearly one o'clock in the afternoon.  You had best be off to your class."  

Ana nodded, not caring that a clock was giving her orders.  She stood sedately.  

"Do you have any more questions?" Crouch asked.  

Ana thought as she gazed at her files.  "Can I take these?" she asked.

"Of course," nodded Crouch. "We have copies."  

Not surprised, she picked up the files and walked towards the door.  But she stopped and turned to ask them one more question.  "Can you give me your assurance that if I do not join the Circle, that you will keep me safe?" 

"You have our word," replied Mr. Crouch, "that every precaution will be taken to ensure your safety."  

* * * * * *

_"My dearest Remus,"_ Sirius read from a scented, mint green parchment as he stood upon a coffee table in the Shrieking Shack, _"my life is agony without you, my love."  _

James let out a catcall while Remus shook his head and bit his tongue (while blushing mercilessly) at Sirius's performance.  How he had gotten a hold of the letter, he would never guess, nor would he even want to begin trying.  Lily smirked at him and gave him an apologetic pat on the shoulder.  

_"Each day," _continued Sirius, placing the back of his palm over his forehead in well-mimicked woe, "_is like a needle in my side, piercing this heart that only moves to love you more with every passing beat…" _

Even Lily cracked up.  Peter already had tears of uncontrollable laughter rolling down his face.  Remus just leaned back with a silent sigh, still shaking his head as he let the inevitable happen.  

Sirius continued.  _"…But do not worry, my love.  I will neither forget you, nor you me…"_

"Apparently not," laughed James, very much enjoying the show.

_"…but there will be a time when we are together, as we were meant to be.  Until then, put my weary heart at ease with your soft words of love.  With all the love I can give, forever, and ever… and ever and ever… (and ever)… Berenice."_

James and Peter were on their feet in thunderous applause as Sirius bowed.  James even transfigured a few scraps of wood that had been swept to the side into long-stem roses, which he threw at the honored performer.  

Lily just shook her head and laughed.  "She just doesn't give up, does she?  How many letters has she written you?"

"Since when?" Remus shrugged.  "Graduation or the beginning of the school year?"

"Graduation." 

"Eighteen," he sighed.  The one that Sirius used quite freely for a script and seventeen others, just as mercilessly swooning and nauseatingly love-sick; All came within the five months that had passed since he had seen her last.  

Sirius laughed.  "And how many have you answered?" 

"Have you gone nutters?" laughed Remus, very much astonished.  "None, of course!" 

They all groaned.  "C'mon Remus!" laughed James, "Write her back! It'll be fun!" 

"No," he shook his head. "She just has to learn that I'm not interested in her." 

"Well, can I write her back?" asked Peter hopefully.

"Only if you don't mention me," approved Remus as freely as one offering to pass off death.  

"What does Ana think of all this?" asked Lily. 

Remus shifted.  "Ana doesn't know.  But-" he added quickly, ignoring the smirks of James and Sirius that would only be shared by men at that response, "-she wouldn't mind.  She would find it just as amusing as the rest of you."  

"Well, where is she, then?" asked Sirius, excitedly.  "I could have a repeat performance!" 

Remus's eyes dropped.  "I don't know… I haven't seen her all day."  

An uncomfortable silence passed through the room.  "Not again," sighed Lily.  For this had been the case for all of them, not just Remus, since the beginning of the year.  She rarely at meals with them anymore, and her evenings were almost exclusively spent within her tower.  Today had been some important meeting with the Caucus Resistance.  He pitied her greatly, but he missed her more.  

"It's all right," Remus said, forcing a smile. "I see her enough, and we all know she's very busy."  

Sirius and Peter nodded in acknowledgment while James and Lily exchanged a covert glance.  Lily changed the subject.  "We should probably head back.  It's getting pretty late."  

The group nodded sedately as they stood, some of them stopping to stretch before taking the long, low tunnel back.  Sirius and Peter didn't have as much of a problem, as they could transfigure into their respective animal forms, but for people of normal size, the tunnel was long.  Very long.  

But after a seemingly endless half-crawl, they arrived, safe and sound as they always were, at the feet of the Whomping Willow.  Peter and Sirius awaited them, a short distance away.

"I win," replied Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Win what and for what?" grumbled Remus as he shook dirt and sod off his school robes.  

"Undying praise for finding your girlfriend," he grinned in response.  Remus looked up in attention to see his friend point towards two silhouettes standing in the bright moonlight.  He walked closer to get a better view.  It was Ana, of course, standing straight and tall, her head gracefully inclined as she viewed the star-studded sky with complete, wide-eyed attention.  Kezia stood not too far off in the same, silent manner.  Even though the field was open and some ways from the castle, and though he did not attempt to move silently, neither seemed to take notice of his exposed approach.  He was only meters away when he stopped walking, wondering if he should disturb them.  But as he viewed Ana, bathed in the light of the dark heavens, he felt his breath taken away.  Not for the first time, Remus was filled with the wonder of the girl- the woman – the _Guardian –_ he loved.  There was something stately and surreal about her gaze and her pose that made him feel very small, though they were not intended for him.  As he lifted his eyes to the same sky she did, his eyes were attracted only to the moon, which was only a couple of days from fullness.  And that was all he needed to see.  And he knew, as he looked at her observing her world in attentive silence, that she would be here for many hours that night, and many other nights that week, month, and year, including the nights of the full moon.  

And while the heavens cursed him, Remus mused, they blessed Ana.  He thought for some time about this revelation, not caring that his friends had given up on waiting and returned to the castle, and wondered just why this was.  He was, after all, simply a quiet, but promising young boy when he had received his bite.  And just as he had on every night of the full moon, he lost himself in the thought of what he had done to deserve his fate.  He knew Ana's answer of course.  _"There's a higher power at work, Moony, whether you believe in it or not.  And everything is in control, if you can fathom it.  No one wants bad things to happen, but they do.  Humans are humans, after all, just like every other creature is what it is.  And while most people think that the biggest events of their lives are the ones that stand out – the death of their parents, the betrayal of friends, or for some, the bite of a dark creature – the fact remains that the greatest facts of life are the dominos that fall immediately thereafter."  _

It hurt Remus to think of it, and Remus knew emotional pain when he felt it.  It was clearly distinct from physical pain, but just as noticeable.  Both he had grown up with, and both were who he was.  But to have Ana tell him that the bite- the one moment in time that changed his life forever- was not the most significant "domino" in his "life chain," burned him, though he had, of course, listened and tried to accept it at the time.  He shook his head as he thought quietly to himself about how much had occurred just from that one event, and how different his life would be if it had never happened.  He probably would still be at his first home - the one he loved the most – outside of New Hampton.  And as memories flew back to him, a deep rift filled him, and he shoved the memory aside.  

It was then, that he realized that he was being watched.  Kezia had turned, and was viewing him intently.  She neither looked at Ana, nor spoke aloud, but Remus could sense their communication as Ana, too, turned to meet his gaze.  He could see Kezia's hand slowly moving towards the wand in her pocket, but Ana gave her a fierce look as she moved silently passed her and approached him swiftly.  

"What is it?" she asked.  It was not demanding, or rude, but tired.  Regardless, Remus was taken back.  

"Just thought I'd say hello," he said quietly.  "I saw you when I was returning from the Shrieking Shack."  

But Ana seemed to hardly be listening.  Her eyes still drifted to the sky, even then.  When she sensed that Remus had stopped talking, she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Remus, but I'm in the middle of something…."

Remus's eyes traveled back to Kezia, who had turned back to the sky.  He looked down to see Ana doing the same.  "All right, then," he said, trying and failing to mask the disappointment in his voice.  

Ana smiled as she thanked him.  "Love you," she said, sending him a quick kiss on the cheek as she spun around and moved swiftly back to Kezia.  

Remus watched her go and he watched her work for a few moments.  _'Bye,'_ he thought after her, though something in him knew she didn't hear.  He turned and started to wander back to the castle, seeing James leaning against the castle doors, watching him with a look that told him that he had observed the previous events.  He looked away, not wanting to deal with whatever advice he wanted to give him.  Instead, he watched the ground intently, not wanting to look at anything, but especially the sky.  For the sky, it seemed, had found more than one way of torturing him that night. 

* * * * * *

Ana returned to the night sky with reluctant eagerness.  For the sky told her many things of dire importance, but it seemed that in the present days, nothing was good news.  She shuddered as she pulled the hood of her grey outdoor robes over her head, and returned her gaze to the world.  And she remained as such for nearly two hours: listening, observing, and comprehending how the world would be, could be, and in the back of her mind, _should_ be.  For all three were completely different cognitions, though in the world of the Guardian, the latter was deemed irrelevant.  _"The ways of the heavens are supreme, Ana," Kezia had told her, _"from this Earth to the end of the universe, and there is nothing that we can say about it.  It all works out in the end.  This much we know, though we cannot see it." _ _

And not for the first time in the past hours, Ana's mind wondered over her new-found fortune.  Lowering her eyes, she cast them towards Kezia, who was gazing distantly.  In the moonlight, she could see Kezia's lilac robes peaking out from underneath her silver cloak.  They gleamed with the essence of silk as they stretched towards her boots, which were undoubtedly Italian leather.  Two rings dazzled her fair hands, both on her left hand- one was a diamond surrounded by amethyst on her ring finger, the other a woven silver band around her thumb.  Her nails were beautifully done, obviously professionally, and around her wrist sat a beautiful silver and pearl bracelet that shone with the light of the moon.  Ana couldn't help but smile.

"I have a lot of money in my Gringott's account," Ana said aloud, breaking Kezia from her concentration.  She looked over at Ana with a small smirk.  

"I would imagine so," she replied.  

Ana returned her gaze to the sky.  "You never told me Guardians were paid." 

"You never asked." 

"You never told me," insisted Ana, refusing to take the blame.  "So how much is it, then?" 

"Depends on your field work, really," replied Kezia casually.  "The wealth of the world pays well to protect itself."  

"And the poor?" asked Ana.  

"They have our assistance if the stars deem it worthy." 

Ana frowned, but nodded.  Guardians were not, after all, completely on their own agenda.  But her mind swirled with questions, questions of their clientele, logistics, means of seeing, their business…. And she couldn't help but realize, as strong as she was becoming in her powers, that she knew so very little about the organization that promised her so much.  She had seen nothing but goodness coming from them. And that frightened her.  

"Kezia, when will I see Lebab Tower?" 

"Soon," muttered Kezia vaguely.  Her gaze had returned to the stars.

'_How soon,' asked Ana telepathically, letting her eyes become enchanted by the heavens.  _

'_A few weeks,' was the reply, and Ana didn't expect to get anything more out of her that evening.  _

* * * * * *

James had just drifted to sleep in his Head Boy bed in his Head Boy room at the top of Gryffindor Tower.  As his eyelids drooped open and the dark room loomed around him, he cursed his position and his title, but threw the covers off his bed lazily.  Relying on his feet to find his slippers in the darkness, he pried himself from his bed, just as a second set of loud, clamoring knocks sounded on the door.  Stubbing his toe on his wardrobe, he reached the door, and opened it.  After his eyes adjusted to the bright torchlight, he could see through his blurred vision that Sirius stood before him.  Squinting, James could make out the worry in his eyes.  

"What's wrong?" 

"It's Remus," whispered Sirius.  He walked into James' black room with ease and returned with his best friend's glasses.  James put them on as he followed Sirius down the stairwell.  

"What's wrong?" James hissed again as they descended.  But Sirius didn't say anything.  Reaching the dormitory he shared with Peter and Remus, he pushed open the door.  Peter was standing at the side of Remus's bed.  Everything seemed normal to him, but no sooner had Sirius closed the door behind him, than heard a load groan.  

_"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!__  PLEASE!  STAY!!!!!!!"_

James swore under his breath as he approached Remus's bed.  Standing next to Peter, he could see Remus tossing in his bed, covered in a sweat, tears freely escaping dreaming eyes.  He cried out and muttered something incoherently as he hugged himself, shaking at some unseen terror.  

"When did he start having his dreams again?" demanded James.  James hadn't witnessed one since before his sixth year.

"This is the first I've seen of them," replied Sirius, his eyes wide as he viewed his broken friend sobbing in his sleep.  "And I don't remember them being this bad."  

"They never were," James said simply, the shadows under his eyes further darkening his complexion.  

"Should I get Ana?" asked Peter, wanting to help.  

James frowned further and didn't answer.  

Peter asked again.  "James? Should I get Ana?" 

James set his jaw and shook his head.

Sirius examined him in horrified confusion for several moments before voicing his revelation.  "You think Ana has something to do with his dreams!" 

James nodded.  "Something's going on with her.  She never spends time with Remus and even less time with us.  You should have seen how plain she was towards him earlier this evening when we were returning from the Shrieking Shack.  It was almost as if she didn't want to talk to him." 

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Peter promised.  

"She's everything to him.  We've noticed her absence.  Think of how Remus must see it."  

"So should we get her?" asked Peter.  Sirius looked at James eagerly.  

"I wouldn't," he shrugged.  

"Why the hell not?" gasped Sirius.  "She's the only one who can help him."  

"Are you _blind?_" growled James at the bottom of his breath, absently glaring him in the eye.  "She's a _guardian.  How much longer do you really think she is going to be hanging around Remus?"_

Remus cried out, gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles as streams of tears ran from behind sealed eyes.

"James…" breathed Peter in disappointment, "you haven't gone traitor on Ana, have you?" 

"I will never betray Ana, Peter," said James quietly, watching his friend with nothing but helplessness.  "And she'll never go traitor on us, that's for sure.  But let's be real.  It will never work for her and Remus.  She's being consumed by what she is, and that leaves too little room for people like us… people like Remus."  

All three turned to look at their friend, shuddering and crying out in his sleep.

"He will have to deal with it sooner or later…." James said simply.  

"Yes, but he needs her _now!_" pointed out Sirius.  

"And he'll need her every day for the rest of his life.  But do you think - do you _really think - that Ana will always be there?" _

Sirius looked at James with horrified eyes.  Even Peter seemed struck by his words.  Silence consumed the three of them as they exchanged glances.  

"So that's it, then?" asked Sirius.  "We're just going to stop talking to Ana?" 

"No," James said wearily.  "We're just going to wait and accept it when Ana stops talking to us.  The way she's going, that'll be sooner rather than later." 

There was silence in the room once more as Remus drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.  After a brief moment of relief, the seriousness was surprisingly aroused by Peter, who despite his head hardly reaching the height of his friends' chins, met the two Marauder's expressions with a firm, hard and set look as none had ever seen from him before.  

"You're wrong about her.  And you'll see.  I just hope you all don't make royal arses of yourselves before you realize it." 

* * * * * *

The night was a long one.  But all nights were, it seemed to Ana.  The greatest star of all rose in the east every twenty-four hours, despite her wishes, escorting in a new day with new problems.  She lived to see and to study, and if she was fortunate, to sleep.  Kezia had given her a supply of an energy potion that was known within the Circle for its non-addictive properties.  Ana took it, but there was only so much that energy potions could do for one who hardly slept a couple of hours a night, if she was lucky.  She was promised that it would be different when she joined the Circle and her job was worked primarily at night.  Ana pointed out that Kezia worked during the day as well.  Kezia returned that daylight at Hogwarts was not necessarily daylight at Lebab.  

Her schedule was amazing.  She was usually up at seven, breakfast at eight, class eight thirty until ten, class from ten thirty until noon, lunch hour from noon to one, class from one until two thirty, and homework from two thirty until five.  Five o'clock was dinner and divinations took place for the rest of the evening.  But perhaps it was more accurate to say that divinitive studies took place every moment of her life, but was more concentrated at the evening.  

That morning, Ana awoke, running late as usual.  If it weren't for Lily's shock charm, Ana would never make it in time for breakfast, though breakfast was never essential for her anyway.  But it was the only time she got to see Remus.  The problem was, she always had to face James at the same time.  

But she refused to think about that.  

It was luck that they always were almost finished with breakfast by the time she reached the Great Hall.  They would almost always go and get their books only moments after Ana sat down, saving her from unwanted agony.  And that was just fine by her.  But that particular morning, Ana arrived just a few moments after they.  And if at all possible, they looked more tired than she felt.  

James's black hair was impossibly messy, and Sirius lacked all his characteristic energy.  Peter looked more solemn than tired, and Remus, more distracted.  As Ana sat, she looked between them curiously.  Sirius gave her a scrutinizing glance and looked away.  A shiver ran down her spine as she viewed them.  They were as cold as stone.  

"Remus," she whispered, leaning towards his ear, "what is going on?" 

He turned his head slowly to view her.  His eyes looked more shadowed than normal, and it was almost as if it was the day after a transfiguration.  But that wouldn't happen for a few days more.  Opening his mouth to speak, he looked away.  The words never did come.  

"Tell me!" she insisted, almost ready to just find out telepathically (but not really).  

He turned to her again, this time with more attention than before, and he opened his mouth to speak again as James and the rest looked on silently.  

But at that moment, Kezia broke through the Great Hall doors, grabbing Ana's attention immediately.  

_"Ana, come quickly,"_ insisted Kezia telepathically, with no more than a glance.  

Ana, forgetting all else by the look on Kezia's face stood, and approached her.  She was led out of the hall, with the doors closed behind her.  

* * * * * *

James looked from the closed doors to Remus, who had returned to his trance-like state.  He looked at Peter, who was pale with disbelief and then to Sirius, who was shaking his head as he stared into his pumpkin juice.  Lily didn't seem at all surprised, but then, she had yet to learn of the conversation from the night before.  

It was then that James realized just how amazed he was with Ana.  She had seemed so concerned with Remus's well being - all of their well being.  But all Kezia Doppelle had to do was walk in the room without saying a single word, and Ana was gone.  For the first few years of his career at Hogwarts, from the first moment he had learned that Remus was what he was, he had assumed the responsibility of taking him under his wing, distracting him with whatever he could find.  When Ana arrived, he gladly passed the imaginary office to her.  But now, it seemed that he was back to the beginning again.  

Sighing, he kicked Remus under the table.  He snapped to attention.  

"When's that Transfiguration paper due?"

Remus frowned.  "The one on animagus?"

James nodded.  

"Yesterday." 

James glared.  "You're joking."

And Remus smiled.  -A small, very hidden smile, but a smile none the less.  

* * * * * *

"Kezia!  Stop! What is going on?" demanded Ana as she was dragged to her divinations tower. 

Kezia did not stop.  "Ana, this is important," she said shortly.   

Ana could feel the tension exuding from her being.  Silently, she obeyed as she followed her mentor through the corridors, up the tower steps, and through the portrait.  

Once the portrait was closed, Kezia whirled around and looked at her demandingly.  "Ana, have you received any visions or any feelings that you might be harmed today?" 

Ana laughed at the shocking randomness of the question.  "No! Of course not!  Kezia, what is going on?" 

"One of the members of the Circle had a vision that indicated that a Seer would be harmed here at Hogwarts."

A pit grew in Ana's stomach as she reminded herself of where her wand was, should she need it.  Any laughter that remained in her left instantly.  "You sure?" 

"Dead sure, and it's not fate.  It's a warning." 

Ana thought for a moment as Kezia waved her wand toward the tea bar at the bottom of the balcony stairway.  Instantly, tea started brewing and was poured and awaiting her by the time she walked across the room.  She picked up a tea cup, and shoved it into Ana's hands. 

"Drink," she ordered.

Ana looked at the teacup.  "But I thought I wasn't supposed to look at my stars." 

"Drink," ordered Kezia, regardless. 

So she did.  She drank it as quickly as she could, stopping only to swirl the tea leaves at the end.  Undaunted, she looked in.  

Her eyes widened as she gazed into the tea cup.  

"What is it?" gasped Kezia, very frazzled, lowering herself weakly to the easy chair behind her.  

Ana grimaced as she set down the cup forcefully.  She shook as she pinched the sides of her nose in physical emotion.  With almost a whimper, she choked out a few words. 

_"It… hot.__  Really… really hot…" _

"What is?" frowned Kezia in confusion.  

_"The tea!"_ cried Ana as she grimaced and fought back a few pained tears.  

Kezia groaned as she stood and grabbed the teacup from the desk.  Glancing inside, she frowned.  

"A ladder," she observed as she put down the teacup slowly.  She thought for a few moments as Ana nursed her tongue with a glass of ice water from the tea bar.  "That doesn't fit… ladders are a symbol of growth." 

Ana clenched her jaw as she swallowed.  "Maybe it wasn't me that the vision was talking about… though that tea nearly killed me." 

Kezia fought a smile at the seriousness of the situation.  "But who else?  There are no other student seers here, are there?" 

"No," Ana shook her head.  It was a lonely business.  

Kezia sank to the chair again.  She closed her eyes, and Ana could tell she was talking to someone in her mind.  It was rude to interrupt, but even more so for a Guardian.  Ana focused her attention on other things, things other than Kezia and her own scorched mouth.  Having a moment, she realized that she had never gotten the truth out of Remus.  A pang of guilt struck through her as she realized her fault, the pain being more than that of the boiling tea.  But as quickly as she thought of Remus, she thought of James, and of what she was.  

What made it so much worse is that he always loved her, and she loved him.  But accepting his love was becoming more and more difficult with each lie and discourtesy she exhibited.  Yet at the same time, it was so difficult not to love him.  He was so… _Remus!  He wrote her continuously from France.  He waited for her to walk to class with her, even on the days she was running late.  He brought her food from the beginning of the year banquet…  _

Ana smiled.  She could almost see just as he was that night, so worried about her absence that he didn't even see Professor Pyrre sitting next to the fire… 

Ana's eyes widened as the smile faded.  "Oh, no…" 

Kezia, distracted, opened her eyes and looked at her anxiously.  "What?" 

Ana stood.  "Professor Pyrre!"  With a surge of power, she thought her way up to the main divinations tower.  She could hardly sense the elderly professor's spirit.  She was the only other Seer on the campus.

Ana proved to be much quicker than Kezia, whose runespoor boots were not made for frivolous running.  Knocking people out of their way as they ran, Ana contacted Professor Dumbledore with her mind as Kezia contacted Madam Pomphrey.  The walk was a long one from Ana's tower to the main, but the run seemed even longer.  The two of them raced as fast as their lungs would let them, jumping three to five of the tiny medieval stairs at a time with as much ease as they could.  Ultimately, it was Ana who reached the tower first, followed by Kezia, both of whom were so winded, they could hardly concentrate.  

It was Kezia who saw her first.  A tray of broken dishes scattered around an over-turned stepping stool.  Professor Pyrre's body lay among the rubble, her feet still mingling around the stool's base.  

As Ana and Kezia rushed to her side, more injuries became apparent.  Her leg was twisted at an odd angle, and there were several bruises on her left arm.  A healthy cut on her forehead was haloed with dry blood, leaving the only supposition that she had been there for some time.  By the grayness of her complexion, that was most certainly obvious.   

"Professor," said Kezia, her voice hardly more than a whisper as she rested her hand on her head.  She did not stir.  Ana felt for a pulse, and one was present, but it was very weak indeed.  

"She's talking to me," Kezia said, closing her eyes tightly as she read the voice of the thoughts of the divination professor's mind.  "She saying something about the stool…"  

Ana left their sides and went to the stool.  A close inspection showed that one of the legs had cracked off.  Ana picked it up, and showed it to Kezia, who had turned to look.  At that moment, Madam Pomphrey and Professor Dumbledore entered the room, perhaps more winded than Kezia and Ana had been.  The medi-witch made a small noise in her throat as she conjured a stretcher and shooed the two guardians away.  Dumbledore held it steady as he watched his companion of so many years being skillfully frozen in place and levitated to the device that he held.  There was a great deal of sorrow in his eyes.  Even after Madam Pomphrey had left the room with her patient and Kezia at her side, he remained.  

Ana watched him closely, wondering if she should say anything at all.  "There was nothing you could have done," she offered quietly.  

A small nod accompanied a small twinkle of appreciation in his doubting eyes.  "I was supposed to have a shipment of tea brought up to her earlier this morning… it completely slipped my mind." 

Ana considered this, with a pit in her stomach.  Finding her sooner would have helped their cause.  The fact that Dumbledore hadn't probably triggered the warning vision that had spread through the Circle of Sight.  She didn't want to lie, but as she viewed the headmaster before her, she could only hear what Kezia would say.  

She smiled her well-practiced smile, being sure to throw in some sympathy.  "Professor, it was in her stars that this should happen, and the fact that you didn't send the tea shipment up only helped the situation." 

He sent her a glance that almost broke her show.  It was the glance she could see her own father giving her if he knew how she was acting.  But she shook her head and shrugged, letting the smile fall from her face.  

"All things happen for a reason." 

"Indeed," he replied softly, still giving her the same, scrutinizing look.  

_'Ease pain and suffering… ease pain and suffering…'_ Ana thought to herself fiercely as she returned his gaze with shaky confidence.  But visions of Elisabeth Potter filled her mind.  She could see them both glaring at her with supreme disappointment, and she was stretched as far as she could go.  

Swiftly she turned and headed for the door.  "We should probably check on Professor Pyrre," she said, leaving as quickly as her legs could carry her.

* $10,000,000 in the mid 1970's is equal to about $30,000,000 today.  The calculations are done and are lying around my desk somewhere. Until JKR comes up with the inflation tables of the Galleon over the past 50 years, that's about as accurate as its going to get. 


	15. Possibilities at Shinar

**Title:** Domino One (14/17)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications.

Chapter Fourteen

"Possibilities at Shinar"

**_"Have you seen it with your eyes,_**

**_Infinite above the skies, _**

**_That founds what man desires most_**

**_By reaching towards the heavenly host?_**

**_Righteous in its glorious cry _**

**_To reach the realm of the Most High."  _**

"Want some pumpkin juice?"

"No." 

"Cheese anish?" 

"No, thanks." 

"Butter beer?" 

"No." 

Lily blinked in thought.  "Hot sex?" she offered.  

Remus smirked, "Not particularly."

"Damn right you don't!" frowned James, putting a protective arm around Lily.  

"Some other time, maybe," Remus shrugged, sending Lily a wink.  Everyone was relieved at the joke.  Remus had been far from himself for the week after the dream.  Ana was still out of sight, but never out of mind.  

"But there must be something we can do to cheer you up!" cried Peter.  "C'mon!  Professor Pyrre is _leaving!_  This is a celebration!" 

It was true.  Professor Pyrre made a very melodramatic speech that day that she was going to take what she deemed an "early" retirement.  Sirius personally mentioned to anyone who would listen that had she retired twenty years ago, it still wouldn't be considered "early."  Regardless, the whole school was game for celebrating, though within the confines of their own dormitories.  

Yet, Remus was in no mood for celebrating.  For between the attitudes of Ana and his best friends, he was beginning to feel the strain of his missing girlfriend.   

"At least have a chocolate frog, or _something…_" begged Sirius.  "This is the happiest day of your life!" 

"It is?" 

"Yes. Trust me. Now eat the damn frog." Sirius threw a package at his friend who caught it, sighed, and opened the chocolate amphibian.

_Amphibian._  He sighed.  Ana was a frog once.  One particularly inconvenient time… but regardless… 

Peter observed him as he sat on his trunk, downing a few Cornish pixie sticks.  "Remus, why don't you just go to her."  

"It's not that easy, Peter," answered James as he gave Peter a very firm look.  "She'll probably be too busy or occupied, or whatever it is that she does." 

Remus didn't even look at James as he answered Peter.  "And what would I do?  Offer her a butter beer? Congratulate her on saving Professor Pyrre's life?" 

"Give her chocolate.  Girls like chocolate better," insisted Sirius, earning him a wary look from James.  

"I think you should just let her be," shrugged James.  

"And I think you all are quite pathetic!" snorted Lily.  "Remus, if you want Ana's attention, here's what you do…" 

* * * * * 

It was a stupid plan.  Of all the things that Remus had done throughout the years, including some of the Marauders' worst pranks, this had to be the dumbest.  He certainly would have expected an idea of this caliber to come from Sirius's twisted mind, but Lily… "Head Girl Lily"… "Head Girl and James's Girlfriend Lily"….. this certainly was crazy.  And it was only because of his respect for Lily's intelligence that he listened to her.  That, and he liked the plan.  

Stealthily, he peaked around the corner of a main level corridor pillar, able to just see out the front windows to the small crowd that had gathered to wish Professor Pyrre blessings and farewells.  Ana was among them, standing now at equal height with Kezia Dopelle in size, grace and maturity.  Remus noticed the similarities in their smiles and the way they spoke, though they looked completely different.  Yet the similarities remained that he wished he could put his finger on… 

He waited for nearly a half an hour until Ana came out of the sunny fall afternoon into the dim corridors.  She ascended the main stairway with a few other students without noticing him.  He was not surprised; he had counted on her doing so.  

Swiftly and smoothly, he followed behind her.  Most people turned off towards their dormitories, but Ana looked as if she was heading toward her Divinations tower.  He was glad; he had counted on this, too.  

He followed at a distance in the curving corridors, walking as silently as only a dark creature could. With ease, he gained on her, and remained within reaching distance for some time.  Ahead in the hall way, he saw his destination, and as they approached it, Remus replayed how his plan would work in his head.  With the destination growing closer, he moved just one step closer to Ana, ready to grab her.  And just as he was about to do it, Ana spoke up. 

"Do you realize that you're trying to sneak up on a True Seer?" Her voice was full of amusement as she turned around and smirked at him, her eyebrow raised in a very mischievous fashion.  

He groaned and glowered at her as she held her position in the hallway, looking at him with her characteristic expression.  He had missed that look.  "Well, maybe I wanted you to know I was coming!" he insisted, refusing failure.  

"In that case, you won about twenty minutes ago," she laughed, sending him a very intriguing look over her shoulder as she turned to continue down the corridor.  

A wave of panic flushed through him as he stared directly at his destination.  Reaching out with slick reflexes, he grabbed Ana's wrist and pulled her back to him, wrapping an arm around her as she toppled back, and he guided her into his destination, closing the door behind him.  

He could feel her shaking with silent laughter as relaxed in his arm.  "Moony, its pitch black in here."  Not saying a word, three bright blue flames sprang into his hands, illuminating the room in a soft seawater light that illuminated Ana's skin in a silver shade and made her sapphire eyes gleam with the depth of the early evening sky.  She was smiling at him as she pointed out what was most obvious. 

"Remus?" 

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that we are in a broom closet?" 

Like he said.  Lily was a _genius.  _

"Uh huh," he said distantly as he brushed his nose against her, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers.  For a moment they froze there, their eyes half shut as they rested in each others' arms, toying with each others' emotions as they lingered just inches from a kiss.  But there came a point when Remus remembered what this was like, for it had been a while.  Slowly, he fell back into the memories and let his lips caress hers.  With a flick of his wrist, the blue flames were gone, leaving them in darkness as he raised his hand to the side of her face, tucking her hair back as he kissed her, bringing himself back to the time they had been together.  It would be two years, that December.  But he could still remember those first electrifying kisses at the Yule Ball.  

Yet as he kissed her, an odd feeling washed through him.  It was not love.  It was not need.  She was kissing him back, but her hands remained at her side.  Her heart did not speed up, nor could he feel her smile as she always did when he kissed her.  The feeling was anger.  So he broke off the kiss, still lingering just a pause from her lips.  He waited for her for several moments to kiss him back, but he grew impatient before she could act.  

Sighing, he tucked her hair behind her ears.  "Where are you?" he asked her quietly.  He rested his forehead on hers as he viewed her in the darkness.  

She laughed a silly laugh at a silly question.  "Right here, Moony.  You're running your hands through my hair!" 

He closed his eyes, matching the blackness of the broom closet with his closed eyelids.  He knew that he was hurting, but it seemed so far behind everything else.  "Where's the old you?  Where did _my Ana go?" _

Ana hesitated for a moment – a very brief moment – but everything is noticeable when all you can do is hear.  "I'm still here, Remus," she insisted.  "I'm just busy… distracted…" 

"Avoiding," he replied simply.  

She did not respond.  Slowly, he reached out and started playing with her hair again.  But she shook him off, opened the broom closet door and stepped out into the corridor.  

Remus followed quickly, pursuing her as she headed toward her Divinations Tower.  He caught up with her easily.  Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around and held her by the shoulders.  Suppressing his rage and hurt, he glared at her with soft, pleading eyes.  

"Ana, _please talk to me.  What is going on with you?  Why are you abandoning your friends like this?"  He ignored her rolling her eyes.  She always did that when what he said was true, but she didn't want to admit it. "Why are you doing this to me?" he added, his voice shaking slightly.  "Don't you know I love you?" _

Furiously, she shook out of his hold and ran down the corridor, but he followed her again.  

"Credyn," she said frantically as she reached the portrait, but Remus was right behind her and followed her into the room.  She glared at him.  "Remus, I really have work to do…" 

"It can wait!" he insisted.  

"No," she said with wearing patience as she stood by the open portrait, "it can't_.  Please leave." _

"ANA," he nearly shouted, "I LOVE YOU! Don't you hear me?" Her shoulders tensed as she glanced away.  Remus could not have even comprehended how his words wounded her.  "Does that hurt you?" he asked, stepping towards her.  "Talk to me."  Taking his hand, he gently brushed her chin upwards so that he could look in her eyes.  It was only a brief look, because as soon as he viewed the bright blue irises, Ana backed away.  He reached out, but she dodged him and moved to the other side of the room.  

"You're frightened of me?" he asked, now truly hurt.  But Ana did not respond.  She looked confused as she folded her arms across her chest.  But she did not respond, even once.  

And Remus could only think one thing, for it was it instinct to only think in such a way.  "The wolf has finally gotten to you, then?" he asked, backing off himself with small, blind steps.  Ana's eyes widened as she looked up urgently.  But his mind was made up.  With a snort, he turned, and in a very composed manner, walked out of the room before Ana could say anything more.  

* * * * * 

There was not one quiet soul on the face of the planet.  In Ana's dreams, she saw many things.  Hogwarts was a castle of shadows in her visions, and the only light she saw came from one person.  It was James.  Or someone who looked like James, but had dazzlingly green eyes and a scar across his forehead.  And all that Ana knew was that his light would be the only light in the time of darkness, and the darkness would become so deep, that it would nearly swallow the light.  This she saw time after time, but never saw anything promising; she always woke up to find herself in a time when the darkness had not completely conquered.  

She wondered what was worse, living in the darkness or knowing that the darkness would come.  

It amazed her, though, as she opened her eyes to see the sunrise in the far east.  It had hardly cleared the horizon entirely, giving the world a soft, reassuring golden glow that blanketed the hills and the treetops, the pastures of Hogwarts, and even Ana, warm in her bed.  _'The darkness is not here yet,'_ she reminded herself as she heard the snores of some of the girls in the room with her, exploring peaceful dreams and relishing the opportunity to sleep longer than usual.  Saturdays were still a joy, even to Ana, though she had no wish to drift into her dreams any longer.  But she did lay very still in the silent, golden dawn, and enjoy the peace and quiet for as long as she could.  

But that wasn't long at all. 

_"Wake up, Ana."_  

The voice was soft in her head, hardly more than a whisper.  It was Kezia.  

_"I'm awake,"_ she spoke back to Kezia, though she imagined she sounded tired, even in her mind.  She had found her psyche nearby, at Hogwarts.  _"What are you doing here so early?"_

_"Get dressed, and come down to the front gates.  And dress warm, if you know what's good for you." _

Such a meeting place could only mean one thing, and Ana knew so.  Jumping out of bed, she showered and applied make-up in record time.  Thanking the stars for magic, she was ready in twenty minutes, winter cloak and all. Racing through the barren hallways, Ana descended staircase after staircase until she arrived at the front door.  Dumbledore met her there.  Ana slowed to speak with him, but the only thing he did was hold the door open for her.  "Enjoy yourself," he said, almost as if it was something to be commanded.  Ana just smiled broader as she sailed passed him and down the marble stairs.  

The golden hues of the morning were quite the mask for the bitter cold that cut through her winter cloak.  She could see Kezia waiting for her at the iron gates, the morning painting her normally silver winter cloak into the colors of dawn.  But Kezia's smile was bright enough for her to see from a distance, even if an icy cloud hid it as she breathed.  Ana could hardly keep from running.  

"You ready?" Kezia asked upon her arrival.  

Ana nodded, her eyes watering from the whipping cold wind that rushed passed her eyes as she ran.  "Show me the way." 

Extending a slender hand, wrapped in a silken navy-purple glove, Kezia handed Ana a piece of paper.  "Whenever you're ready."  At that, Kezia stepped through the gates and disapparated before Ana's eyes.  

Perhaps it was because Ana never ventured as far as the gates of the castle grounds, but as she stood along the edge of the iron curtain, she realized that she was inches away from complete freedom.  She glanced back at Hogwarts, her beloved prison and protection and then to the golden pastures beyond the gates and drew a deep breath as she stepped passed the wards.  The feeling was incredible.  It was as if she had grown up in one step.  She imagined what it would be like to walk to Hogsmeade, hardly a ten minute walk down the path.  She imagined what it would be like to roam the slopes before her.  She imagined what it would be like to return to the castle, where she would be safe.  But as her eyes drifted to the pearly parchment in her hand, Ana imagined what she was about to see with wonder and excitement.  

Boldly, she took a few more steps out onto the Castle road and unfolded the paper in her hands.  The coordinates were clearly marked, with several stops as it appeared to be some distance away.  (Ana figured Kezia did not want to take any chances with getting lost)  One stop was in Scandinavia.  The other was in the Middle East.  The final stop was She took a deep breath as she concentrated on what she had learned from the summer.  It was in the east – the Far East.  

_'__India__?' she nearly choked on her laughter.  She had spent the years accepting her protection within the eye of Dumbledore, never stopping to imagine for one second that she could go _anywhere,_ let alone _India._  _

Smiling to herself, she disapparated to the first coordinates to find herself in the middle of a snow-covered field, surrounded by silent, echoing mountains.  Taking a moment to compose herself, she disapparated once more to find herself in the middle of a bright, rocky desert.  The heat was stifling under her winter cloaks, sending her quickly disapparating once more to her final destination.  She had seen Scandinavia and the desert- two places she had never seen before.  But as she opened her eyes, stunned by the blasting frigid air that surrounded her, nothing – not all the preparations in the world, not all the stories from her father herself, not pictures, not visions, not dreams – could have prepared for her for what she saw before her.  

LeBab Tower, in all its wild splendor, rose among the blizzard that both it and she rested in with countless white towers of marble, ice, glass and crystal that sparkled with such radiance that no one had ever dreamed was possible, even in the light of the afterlife.  Ana did not even acknowledge the snow in which she was sitting or the sub-zero temperatures that were chilling her beyond the powers of her cloak.  Gazing around her from the impossibly tall mountain, she spun, tearing her eyes away from the glittering fortress before her to see the tips of the worlds highest mountains far below her, paying homage to the steeple on which she and LeBab stood; a mighty snow covered rock, untouched by the hands of the world.  And LeBab, with its countless, asymmetrical but uniquely balanced design, stood ominous and watchful, as if it – _the very structure – could determine who or what could pass through the entrance, which Kezia waited by, with powerful eyes.  She stood firmly against the frigid towers, looking more magical than she had ever seen her.  It seemed to Ana that the whole world had changed.  And perhaps it had.  _

Kezia approached her gracefully, helping Ana out of her kneeling position and toward the translucent, white doors that glittered with the light of what lie on the other side.  "Welcome to LeBab Tower," she whispered as she reached for a white cord of braided unicorn tails, which hung before the gates.  Pulling it, a sweet chime filled Ana's ears that cheered her down to the darkest thought that had ever crossed her memory.  It was almost as if she couldn't be upset, even if she wanted to be.  

Two shapes could be seen moving through the doors, and Ana knew before they arrived that they were centaurs.  Ana ran her hand along the slick, cold door.  "Ice?" she asked, almost afraid to touch the surface. 

Kezia smiled without looking at her as the two gates were opened.  "Diamond," she said off handedly as the Centaurs bowed before them.  

"Pontux Sabr, sabzen mêtri her," they said in unison.  

"Stars be kind to you, too, Vasna and Tristyn," replied Kezia, removing her gloves, scarf and coat.  

Ana was not startled by the sudden warmth of the room, or by the Centaurs, or by the spoken Centaur, but by the great hall that lay before her.  Everything was white- _everything._  It was starting to see the towering columns that lay before her of polished marble blended seamlessly with twisting and swirling silver and crystal layers.  High above her there was no ceiling- just pillars stretching and twisting upwards towards the heavens.   Looking through the ceiling of the great entranceway lay a better view of the main tower of Lebab.  

"How do you keep this place warm- no windows, no ceiling in the hall… And how do you keep this place a secret???" she asked, vaguely aware that she was handing her cloak and accessories to the waiting centaur.  She was wearing some of her best robes, but she felt out of place, staring at the bright palace around her. 

"All charms, Ana," replied Kezia, smiling.  "Some of them haven't even been discovered yet- namely the one that keeps this palace secret.  That one won't be discovered for another millennia or so…" She monitored the confusion on Ana's face, and let her through the great hall as she explained.  "The last time the Circle of Sight was completed was in the Dark Ages.  During this time, the Guardians built this palace as a safe haven from their opposition, namely the dark wizard of the time.  They knew that they needed a place far from civilization, and with powerful protective spells.  As there weren't any spells quite so powerful at that time, they combined their powers to look far into the future, and to barrow the spells from that time.  There has never been anyone who has come close to defeating these spells, as no one knows they exist.  If a muggle tries to climb this mountain, a fatigue will come over them, forcing them to turn back.  If a wizard who is not a Seer tries to come here, they will see nothing.  They will be able to walk unknowingly through the castle walls, and never see nor feel a thing." 

Ana listened, fascinated, as she looked at the balconies on either side of her.  "Do you live here?  India?" 

"Nepal, and no," smiled Kezia.  "We each live in the place of our choosing. Most of us tend to live in Muggle areas, where the people are less likely to bother us.  Some of the same charms that protect this castle protect our homes.  Our homes could never be found by any magic to date, and as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, we all live extremely safe lives." 

"Where do you live, then?" 

"I live in Finland, not far from the Soviet Border.  

Ana thought, truly puzzled, as the visions of the cottage on the sea that Crouch had promised her returned to her.  She could see herself living there, and even Remus.  "So," Ana began carefully, "if I join the Circle, I could live anywhere I want and expect to be safe from Voldemort." 

"No disguises, no body guards, no 'direct-floo' connections," nodded Kezia, who had obviously done her homework, "and the added bonus of full coverage here, should you choose to stay."

Ana gazed down the long, Great Hall as they walked through it.  Overwhelmed and fascinated by the dazzling white floors, pillars and doorways, she wondered how she had lived as long as she had without seeing anything so beautiful.  The feeling was so intense, that Ana's mind quickly left any troubles she had from the outside world, and she was completely at peace.  Part of her felt as if she had been her once, a long time ago.  But this was not the type of place one would forget.

As they reached the end of the hall, Ana came face to face with a massive marble door. It was the door to Lebab Tower.  Though the entire compound was entitled as "LeBab Tower," the actual Tower that held the name stood in the middle of the smaller steeples, a testament of its own glory; a castle of its own.  Kezia smiled at her as two centaurs opened it from the inside.  It was so bright on the other side of the door, that Ana had to take a moment to let her eyes adjust.  The room was huge and round, with a diameter of at least 50 meters, and a height that Ana could only estimate roughly at 400 meters.  The top was open air, with sunlight powering down through the tunnel-like room onto a large, white, marble, round table with seven marble chairs.  The table was inlaid with diamonds and crystals that reflected the light with blinding intensity.  

Around the room stood seven pillars, each one embedded in a different stone- one to represent each eye color of the seven Guardians.  The one embedded with swirling blue sapphires shone brightly.  Ana walked over it, and read the names of the Guardians with the deep blue eyes.  With few exceptions, they were all Anblicks.  Ana had known they existed, but never knew their names.  And now she saw them: Heinrich Hans Anblick (922 AD-955 AD)…Annaliese Kathrine Anblick (1000 AD- 1015 AD)… Helena Maria Anblick (1092 AD-1128 AD)… Otto Martin Anblick (1128 AD-1165 AD)…

Ana followed down the list.  One name was written in larger and more decorative letters.  Ana Helene Anblick (1369 AD-1444 AD).  

"She was the last Anblick to see the circle completed," Kezia said.  "She assisted in the building of this palace, and served for a very, very long time.  She grew to be over 100 years old, Ana, which was quite an accomplishment considering the time period, even for a witch.  I believe you were named for her.  If you want, you can read all about her accomplishments in the library- all the True Seers are kept there- we even have some records of the True Seers and their accomplishments before the Circle was formally put together." 

Ana ran her finger across the last name on the list.  Omri Phillip Anblick (1949 AD- 1957 AD).  "His works are in there too?" 

Kezia's smile faltered, but she answered.  "You're welcome to come and read them at any time."  

A feeling of unease – if it could be called that in such a place – crossed Ana's mind.  "How angry is the Circle with my father?" 

Kezia thought for a moment.  "I'm not the one to ask, really.  I suppose that we're not very pleased with what he did.  He left right before my coronation.  I never got a chance to meet him, but had he stayed, the Circle would have been completed years ago.  But so goes the prophecy- a blue eyed seer with complete the circle."

"_Oh, _stop sugaring it up_," snapped a voice from behind them.  Ana turned to find a shadowy woman in flowing black robes and deep black eyes approaching them with fluid steps.  "Yes, Ana, the Circle was very upset with your father.  No one had ever renounced the title before, and it came as a shock to all of us.  We went to several lengths to try and bring him back, but each time he refused, and went his own way."  She paused, noting the look on Ana's face.  She shrugged.  "Sorry, sweetie, that's just how it is." _

"Nice, Vespera," frowned Kezia.  She turned to Ana.  "Meet Vespera de los Santos. She's the Fifth Guardian,_ the _Devinon Nyla." __

"I'm not going to lie to the girl," insisted Vespera coldly, ignoring the introductions.   

Suddenly Kezia burst out into rapid and angry Centaur, which nearly hurt Ana's ears in such a peaceful place.  _"Sol bex Truam dei luxan Vassa!" _

Vesperah glared and replied in a similar manner. _"Tus aleev vrishna dei pantho."_

They argued quietly for few moments while Ana listened.  She listened hard.  It was almost as if she had known the language once and was relearning it again, like a song that someone had sung to her many years in the past...  

Kezia had the last word. _"Vespera bux demn!"_ she snapped_.  "Cscall mer danv." _

To Ana's amazement, she understood the last part… "_I am just doing my job…."_

Ana wondered if she was dreaming.  There was no way she could know the language, but she _knew_ that she had understood.  It was as if someone had asked her what her name was.  The answer came immediately, and Ana, like most things psychic, put her faith in what she knew.  "Your job?" asked Ana, rubbing the side of her head gently.  A tired headache filled her unwilling mind.  "What job?"  

After a moment of stunned silence, Vespera grinned as she swore under her breath in a further disrespect to her setting.  "I think we have a new record." 

Kezia stared, wide-eyed, looking even paler in the white, white room..  "You understood?  You know Centaur?" 

Ana's head nearly pounded as it spun.  It was the feeling she had after an intense vision.  "I don't know, do I?"

Kezia grinned in complete astonishment.  "You had to have studied it somehow…"

Ana shook her head.  Vespera swore again, laughing a shallow laugh. 

"Okay…" said Kezia, trying to move passed the shock.  "Ana, all Guardians know Centaur.  It's in their blood.  They're born with the capability, just like they're born with their inner eye.  They just usually don't know it until they're exposed to the language for a time…It's in their head, but they just don't know how to access it.  The fastest I've heard of someone picking up the language was Kasek- he learned it in five days… I _never expected you to start speaking it until after you had joined the Circle…"_

"Well, I didn't understand everything…" said Ana sheepishly, trying to calm both Kezia's and her own shock.  

"Well, try to say something!" prodded Vespera, still amused. 

Ana closed her eyes tightly.  

"Ana," interrupted Kezia, "don't think, just speak." 

The words came slowly and with many questions.  _"Dox…mana… cesles.. meento…?" _

"Good Heavens," sighed Kezia, finding her way to one of the chairs, and sitting wearily.  

"You know what you just said?" grinned Vespera.

Ana nodded. "I said, this is really creepy…" 

"Close enough!" approved the night-eyed guardian. 

Kezia rested her head on her hand and looked up at Vespera, her purple eyes standing out against her pale skin and white marble background.  "Are the others here?" 

"A few.  They wanted to see the New Addition." 

"New Addition?" asked Ana.  She hadn't gotten over the fact that she could speak Centaur.  Now she was speeding headfirst into the whole heart of her visit. "I haven't agreed to anything, yet," she insisted unconvincingly.

"Of course you haven't," agreed Kezia reassuringly. She shot a quick but angry glance at Vespera, who was about to speak.  Kezia didn't give her the chance.  "Ana, would you like to meet the rest of the Guardians?" 

After a brief moment to consider this, Ana nodded. Kezia spoke to the centaurs standing by the room.  They left immediately, but seemed almost reluctant to take their eyes off of Ana.  Ana sat down in a chair, but Kezia smiled.  "You're chair is adjacent to the Sapphire pillar, Ana," she said, pointing to the chair next to her.  Ana blushed slightly as she stood, and walked to the chair.  She waited anxiously.  But she didn't have to wait long.  

The shuffling of feet on the other side of the room made Ana look up.  Three men approached.  Even from a distance, Ana could see their blazing eye colors- deep brown, green, and hazel.  The one with the hazel eyes seemed like a cheerful fellow, and approached her eagerly.  

"Hello, Ana! …such a pleasure to finally meet you!" he chimed, shaking her hand tightly.  He had an Australian accent, and Ana could smell wine on his breath.  "I'm Michael Blake, the third Guardian… Good Heavens, your eyes are such a bright blue… just like Omri's…" 

"Okay, Michael, give the girl some breathing room," laughed Kezia nervously.  He stepped aside, and an older, huskier man with bright green eyes greeted her kindly. 

"Welcome, Ana, my name is David- I'm the second guardian." 

Ana listened for an accent, but didn't hear one. "American?" she asked and secretly hoped.  It had been a long time since she had spoken with an American.  

He smiled.  "Heavens, no.  Canadian.  I live outside of Vancuver." 

The last one to meet her was a very tall man with deep black skin and dark brown eyes.  "Good Afternoon, Ana," he greeted her formally, in a slow and deep voice.  "My name is Tomas, and I hold the position of Fourth Guardian." He seemed very wise and slightly intimidating.  Ana just smiled, and shook his hand.  She felt exposed under his steady gaze.  He looked at her for a moment.  "You have yet to make up your mind." 

Ana nodded.  

"What's holding you back?" David asked gently.  

Ana glanced at the pillar of the blue-eyed Guardians.  "My Father," she replied.  

There was an uncomfortable silence in the group as they exchanged glances.  "Well," Kezia spoke up quickly, "Why don't we go and retire to the dining hall.  The centaurs have prepared quite the brunch for you, Ana." 

Ana laughed uneasily.  "It's like I'm royalty or something." 

"Well," she shrugged, "you are.  We're the most powerful witches and wizards in the world, Ana.  Not because of power, but because of what we know.  We have quite the following." 

"And quite the opposition," mentioned Vespera, as they walked to an adjacent room. Before Kezia could say anything, two large doors were opened before them to expose a large, brightly-lit dining hall completely covered in every type of food Ana could imagine.  All the centaurs, which had been busy serving the food, stopped and stared at Ana.  

"You'll have to excuse them, Ana," said David.  "They're not used to strangers.  Especially when there's rumors flying around about a Seventh Guardian.  They're just as excited as we are." 

Ana smiled weakly in response, still feeling quite out of place.  And as the centaurs stopped staring, stepped away from the tables and bowed low before her, whispering greetings and honors in Centaur, Ana didn't feel much better.  She had the distinct feeling that they didn't think the rumors about the Seventh Guardian were _rumors at all._

"Welcome to the real world," laughed Vespera.  

* * * * * *

Ana listened to their own propoganda throughout the meal, trying to avoid the stares of the centaurs and Kezia's constant glances.  She had to admit, they were putting on a good a show.  But what really captured her heart was the castle.  Everything was amazingly beautiful, and she felt oddly at home.  Lebab Tower, with all its eerie grandeur, seemed to hold a sense of peace- almost as if Ana had seen Heaven itself- which David actually informed her, was a power that the Guardians actually had.  

"We've waited a long time for the prophecy to come true, Ana," smiled Kezia after the meal.  

Ana looked around the table to see them all looking at her.  Even contemplative and quiet minded Tomas had a gleam of excitement in his eyes.  

She was old enough now to be curious.  "What is this prophecy?" she asked. 

"It's a vision, Ana, that came when all six of us were together in Lebab Tower, many years in the past, and few years after your father's leave," said Kezia.  "It was remarkably powerful…" 

"What did you see?  Did you see me?"  Ana felt a sense of nervousness grow in her, much like the one she had tucked in the back of her mind since she saw the castle. 

"In a matter of speaking," smiled Kezia.  "I think Michael ought to show you- it's best if you see it for yourself." 

"Michael? Why him?"

Michael smiled. "All Seers, whether Guardians or not, have specialties and strengths.  Guardians are powerful in all areas of divinations, but we do have our favorites.  Mine is clairvoyant telepathy.  I can send images and pictures to people's minds.  Everyone is different.  Kezia is brilliant at picking up on emotion and auras.  Vespera is quite the mind reader.  We're all different.  May I transmit the vision to you?" he asked. 

Ana nodded nervously, as she rested her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes.  Immediately, her head was filled with a comfortable and refreshing warmth.  Suddenly, brilliant stars shone in the darkness of her closed eyes.  It was almost as if Ana was lying on the ground, looking at the night sky.  But six stars were larger than the others, and streaked across the sky- each dragging a different colored tail: green, brown, hazel, black, silver and purple.  They met at the center of her vision and formed a circle, -an eye- as they spun rapidly.  Yet, in a split second, they all froze, and Ana had to wonder if there was something wrong with the vision, that it had stopped so suddenly.  But something was still moving.  In the middle of the eye, shone a very tiny star, but one that shined just as brightly as the rest.  And as the circle started spinning, the star glimmered a terribly bright blue color, growing, and growing to the size of the entire circle, easily become three or four times as large as the other stars.  The circling stars surrounded it, and continued to shine and dance, until finally, the blue star shone so brightly that everything was blinded, and the vision ended.  

Ana didn't even realize that she was smiling.  The feeling was lustrous; to have another person with such equal power interacting with her mind and psyche- she had never felt anything like it.  

"I think she likes it," she heard Vespera say.  

Kezia spoke up.  "Did you understand it, Ana?" 

"The circle will find the Seventh Seer," she smiled, her eyes still closed dreamily.  "And the seer will have blue eyes."

"And is it fate or warning?" asked Tomas. 

"Fate.  Definitely fate."  Ana had no idea how she knew.  But the answer was simple, just as if she had a book in front of her, and it said that the vision she saw was fate.  It was so firm that it was obvious.

When she opened her eyes, she saw them all smiling at her.  "I think she just may work," said Michael, raising his wineglass in her honor. 

* * * * * *

Ana shuddered as she walked across the front lawn of Hogwarts.  She had always loved the castle, with its modest spires and steeples, but now, having seen the intoxicating beauty of LeBab Tower and the world it had to offer, she could only look at Hogwarts as a prison cell.  There were no worries at LeBab Tower, but here life was somewhat more complicated.  At Lebab she was a Guardian; at Hogwarts, she was a troubled seventeen year old girl. 

It had been nearly sundown at Lebab, which Kezia told her was time for her to leave.  But as she returned to England, it was hardly noon.  As she stepped through the wide entrance way and into the shadowy corridors, she sighed to herself as she made her way up to Gryffindor Tower.  And on her way, she met the person she most and least wanted to see.  Dressed in his shabbiest robes, she knew where he was headed.  Tonight was the full moon, after all.  

"Hi, Remus," she said quietly as they came within earshot.  He looked up at her briefly. 

"Ana," he said in short greeting as he walked passed. 

Ana watched him, hesitating, feeling the built-up emotion that surrounded him.  She knew she was the cause of much pain in his life, and that hurt her.  But for some reason, she followed after him, at a distance, like a young child tiptoeing after a forbidden attraction.

"I don't fear the wolf, Moony," she said, first checking to make sure no one was within earshot, then daring to call him Moony on the day of the full moon.  "I honestly don't." 

He shrugged as he kept walking as if he honestly couldn't care less.  "Honesty's a good place to begin," he muttered over his shoulder.  

Ana opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.  In the back of her mind, she imagined Elisabeth Potter standing between them, as if she wanted to guard Remus as her own son.  Ana looked away.  

_"I just want you to tell me that you still love me."  _Ana remembered her own words as she watched Remus continue down the corridor.  He did not glance back.  Her heart heavy, Ana stopped following him, and didn't push the issue further.

* * * * * *

Ana rarely slept anymore, and with the events of the past day dancing through her mind, that night was no exception.  Madame Pomphrey kept a stock of an energy potion that Kezia had given her, so long as Ana got at least one night of sleep a week and ate four meals a day.  Ana had used it for several weeks, and it appeared to be working well enough.  It was nearly six in the morning when she descended the stairway to claim her day's vile of potion, and the weight of the world was still on her shoulders.  It had never left.  

She had almost entered the H-Wing, when she heard a clamor of feet scratching through the corridor.  A feeling of urgency overwhelmed her exhausted body as she looked up and saw James, Sirius and Peter approaching her quickly.  She frowned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"You have to get Madame Pomphrey," said James firmly.  

"Why?" Ana asked, her eyes widening.  

"Remus hurt himself again.  We did what we could, but he had already hurt himself when we had gotten there.  There was nothing we could do until the moon set, which it just has." 

Ana's heart stopped.  "We have to get help…" she said vaguely, heading toward the H-Wing.

"_No," replied James steadily, "__you have to get help.  No one can find out that we were out there." _

"Well, how am I supposed to know that he's hurt?" asked Ana, her head spinning with exhaustion and worry.  

"Ana, you're a _True Seer!_" hissed Sirius, trying not to make too much noise.  "You have some special connection to Moony, don't you?" he insinuated as he nearly pushed her through the H-Wing doors.  She could hear them shuffling away in the corridor behind her.  

Sighing, the pain flared in her neck and shoulders that reminded her that beyond the effects of the energy potion, her body needed to rest.  But it was the stress that got to her.  Closing her eyes, she only got a few seconds to herself before Madame Pomphrey stepped out of her office; only a few seconds to come up with a reasonable lie.  

"Good morning Mr. Lupin," the medi-witch started, but she stopped, upon seeing Ana.  "Oh, heavens Miss Anblick, I thought you were Remus."  

Ana forced her eyes to get bigger in fret, willing the color to drain from her face as she spoke in choppy, distracted, worry.  "Madame Pomphrey, it's Remus… he's hurt…."  She shuddered.  "I can feel it…." She gave Madame Pomphrey a convincing look.  "I can _see it."  _

The woman gasped, dropping the vile of liquid in her hand, picking up the skirt of her robes and sprinted out the door.  Ana relaxed.  Remus would be okay, she knew that.  She let her mind wander to find Remus in the dark shadows of the Shack.  He was there.  He was crying.  On the outside, it is hard for most to see boys cry.  But once Ana began to see people from within, she realized that most people are the same.  All people cried.  Even herself.  Even Remus.  The wolf had gained control, Ana could see through flashes of visions, now more direct and concentrated than the random visions she saw a year ago, and there were enormous bite marks tearing at Remus's limbs.  She could see him lying on the dusty wood floor, his arms and legs sprawled out around him as he sobbed in physical pain and emotional agony, and a lump came to Ana's throat.  She wanted to hold him.  Heal him.  But he wouldn't even look at her.  _And rightly so,_ she reminded herself. A noise behind her broke her concentration.  

"Ana?" It was James.  

She forced all emotion out of her voice.  It had become a game.  She was expected to be strong.  And so she was.  "You can't be here.  They'll know you were out there." 

"No they won't," James said softly.  "We can say that you contacted me telepathically when you learned of Remus."  

Ana set her jaw, irrationally furious that she hadn't thought of that.  Her head ached with stress.  

"It was bad, Ana," James said, still speaking quietly as he joined her at the window side, watching the front lawns of the castle for any sign of movement from the Whomping Willow.  "We did everything he could, but the wolf was horrid.  Angrier than I've ever seen it, anyway.  Damn near killed Peter…."  He trailed off.  Ana didn't have to be a guardian to know what James wanted.  It was nauseatingly disgusting.  

"You want to know if I upset him," she said coldly.  

"No," said James evenly, and with the fairness and sincerity that irritated Ana more, "Ana I love you like a sister, and you know that." Ana could feel it just as she had felt if for years.  She felt much older than she really was.  "I _know_ you upset him," he continued, "but I don't think you did it on purpose.  I just want to know what happened."

Ana continued to stare out the window, her mind so tired that she couldn't even imagine how to begin telling James just what was "wrong."  Silence consumed the two students as they watched for signs of life beneath the rising sun.  It was another day, Ana noticed glumly.  

"No, that's not what you want to know," Ana replied, still not staring at him, but her blue eyes as cold as ice.  "You want to know if we're done.  If we broke up."  

There was nervousness in James's posture that had given him away.  "I can't imagine anything that would upset him more.  He tore himself apart last night, Ana!  You wouldn't believe it if you saw it…." 

Ana gave James a dubious look.  "I see many strange and horrible things every day," she said simply.  Too simply, and without caring for the abrupt change of subject.  

James wouldn't have any of it.  "If you two are off, Ana, I don't think it would be wise for you to be here when he gets here…." 

Ana turned to look at him directly.  Startled at the sudden move, James flinched, stepping a short way back.  "We're not _off, James." _

She couldn't help but see tired anger in his eyes.  "Well you're certainly not _on_ then, are you?" 

"What do you know about it?" she snapped back. 

"I know," he said with angry patience, "that you have totally gone out of your way to ignore him this year."  He paused, expecting her to say something, but Ana turned back to the window.  Cautiously, he continued.  "I know you don't mean it Ana, I know you're busy.  But have you stopped to think that maybe this is how things are going to be?  You're only going to get busier, you know.  Once graduation comes and you decide to join the Circle - "  
  


"-_If I decide to join the Circle," Ana interrupted, sending him a short glance over her shoulder._

James blinked.  "If?"  

"If."  Ana's eyes widened as Madam Pomphrey appeared on the lawn, escorting a hovering stretcher that cradled Remus's limp body.  

"You're not acting as if it's a question of _if."_

"And you're really not acting like you love me like a sister." 

James sighed, blowing air loudly out of his nose as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his ragged green T-Shirt.  For a moment, he said nothing, but continued, ignoring the question.  "You don't have time for Remus," he said.  "And even if you don't join the Circle, you will still be a True Seer, Ana, and you will still have a life apart from all of us.  You will still be awake every night and be preoccupied with the problems of the world. _Look at your life, Ana.  Look at your future!" he pleaded, putting his back against the window glass in order to stare her dead in the eye. _

As angry as she was, she could feel his sincerity.  "You think I should leave him."  

"I think you should open your eyes."

"Who are you to tell me my stars?" she asked weakly, but her chin still set in her Guardianship.  

"I'm not telling you your stars.  I'm your brother; I'm reminding you of the obvious." 

A small smirk came over both of their faces at the comment.  For a while, neither said anything, as if the conversation had never occurred.  They stood there so long, Madame Pomphrey stepped through the H-Wing doors, Remus's stretcher with her.  Nurses flooded the H-Wing, and all of them disappeared behind a curtain.  

"He'll be okay," said James gently.  

Ana nodded.  "I know."

"But the longer his wounds are open, the harder they will be to heal."  

Ana looked at him, her blue eyes questioning his dark brown ones.  Numbly, she stepped away, walking to the cabinet where her energy potion was kept and stole a vile.  Uncorking it with her thumb, she tossed it back easily and stepped out of the H-Wing, passing Sirius and Peter a she left.  

"Is he going to be okay?" Peter asked hopefully as he saw her.  

Ana continued to walk, not looking back.  But she spoke in the echoey corridor.  "I hope so."  

* * * * * *

In the weeks and months that followed, strange people started arriving at Hogwarts with the intent of speaking not to its reputable Headmaster, but to one Ana Anblick.  Members of the Caucus Resistance kept close ties on her.  Kezia came every day.  Sometimes she brought another member of the Circle with her: David, the kind green-eyed Canadian, or Vespera whose wit managed to make Ana smile from time to time.  Centaurs would stargaze with them on the front lawns of the castle and Ana's language skills increased greatly.  Centaur came quickly to her, just as Kezia had explained.  She had always known the language, and now she used it freely.  

But Remus did not come to see her, nor did James.  Sirius would give her a kind nod in the hallway and Lily would be her friend in the end.  But Remus avoided her at all costs, and she him.  She was almost relieved not to have to look him in the eye anymore.  Somehow, it was as if there was no one to be disappointed in her.  It was Peter, in the end, who remained faithful to her.  

"You really need to get out of this place," he sighed as he looked at her in her divinations tower.  It was almost evening, and Ana was watching the sunset quietly over the frozen lake in the few minutes of rest she got between classes and stargazing.  She smiled at him from her chair across the room.  

"You're telling me!  But I am heading back to LeBab Tower next weekend."  

Peter nodded, his voice downcast.  "I don't blame you.  I wouldn't want to be here either.  Unfortunately, I can't leave." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"The Yule Ball! That's why you're leaving, isn't it?" 

Ana's shoulders sank.  "No, Peter, I completely forgot about it.  Is it really next weekend?" 

His eyes widened with shock.  "How could you forget? Of course it is!" 

Ana laughed at his innocence.  "I'm a busy girl, Peter.  I don't have time for dances and balls."  

"Even superheroes have to relax from time to time," Peter pointed out.  "Take Superman, for example." 

"Now _how_ do you know about him?" Ana demanded of the wizard with another laugh.  He was good at cheering her up, if nothing else.  

He shrugged, proud of his secret.  "I'll never tell!  But see, he had two different lives! One as Clark Kent, and the other as a superhero.  So he separated the two lives.  You can do that too!" 

"But he didn't, Peter," Ana smiled.  "He was always Superman, and he used his Superman powers even when he was Clark Kent."  She stopped for a moment to think.  "I wonder if he even slept…"

"Why wouldn't he?" 

"There's always someone who's in trouble, somewhere.  And he's the only one who can help them."  

"That's not true.  The Ministry could help them." 

Ana blinked.  "He lived with muggles, Peter." 

Peter frowned, then shrugged.  "Guess its not unheard of, for a wizard to live and work among muggles…" 

Ana broke into giggles.  "Superman was an _alien,_ Peter, not a wizard!"  

He flinched with shrunken-eyed absurdity.  "Oh go on, then!" 

"I'm serious!" she laughed harder.  The mousy boy turned red all the way to the tips of his ears.  But in the end he laughed too.  When Ana calmed down, she nodded.  "But you have a point.  Police and the authorities can take care of certain things.  But not everything.  They don't know what Guardians know."  She watched as the last of the sun crept below the horizon.  

Peter had seen it too.  "Time to save the world?"

She nodded, the corners of her lips creeping up in a tired and forced shadow of a smile.  He stood, and she as well.  "Why don't you stop by the Yule Ball after your trip to LeBab.  It won't be the same without you.  Everyone will be there."

Ana looked at the dark skies briefly before she shrugged.  "We'll see how I'm feeling."  

"Remus will be there," he said bluntly.  Her stomach turned.  "He doesn't have a date," he added with a small smile.  Ana did not smile back.  Sensing he had said the wrong thing (-he had grown quite accustomed to the feeling-), he backed up slowly, gave her a final wave and stepped through the portrait.  

Ana realized that her fists were clenched.  Frowning, she turned toward the balcony doors, but stopped upon her approach at the figure of a man standing before them.  

Lord Voldemort stood there, a small smile on his twisted lips.  

Ana froze, looking at him with amazing calmness.  Her heart had skipped a beat, but oddly, she felt no fear.  Part of her was happy.  She had never seen the man in person, only in countless visions, and now he had found his way into the castle.  She personally wondered, very matter-of-factly, what he was going to do to her.  

Slowly, he raised his arms before him, as if he were carrying an invisible platter.  But then they shot out, and stretched across the room at her, spanning the distance of twenty feet in an instant, and pelting through her.  Gasping, she shut her eyes, but after a moment, she opened them again.  He was gone.  The vision was over. 

So she had not seen him in person, she realized to herself.  Just another vision.  But she could still feel him watching her.  He had disappeared from her visions for the longest time, but her apprehension had never left.  He was very real, and very present. Ana knew her time was short. 

She saw, to her delight and surprise, beautiful things that evening.  As the stars shone brightly down onto the snow-covered lawn, Ana bathed in their light and their song, hoping that maybe their joy could distract her from the pain of the world.  She saw James.  James and Lily, in each others arms on some sunset mountain side, looking down on a small town far below them.  Lily's hair was a blaze of fire in the gold haze that surrounded them, and James's dark eyes were as bright as Ana had ever seen them.  She smiled to herself as she viewed them.  They were so remarkably happy.  

Then came their wedding, a splendid event that whirled before her.  She could never see anyone's faces besides James and Lily.  They danced, a figure in black and a figure in white, as the world of Monet blur swirled around them in bright complementing colors- figures dancing, laughing, celebrating.  Two people had found each other, and they were meant to be.  Ana _knew they were meant to be.  _

And then the child.  He had his father's everything, and his mother's eyes.  The stars told her no name, but they did show them together as if they always were.  And in they divine plan, they truly always had been.  Ana tried to see more.  She wanted to spend the entire night viewing the beauty of their lives, captured like a deer in the headlights on a dark evening, but shortly after the arrival of the child, the stars would show her no more.  The visions faded, and Ana found herself gazing at the quiet skies with sounder silence.  

She could almost feel Remus moving behind her.  The gentleness of his hand would brush aside her flowing hair, and his lips would fall to her neck.  She would smile, pretending that it tickled and that she wanted to get away, and he would wrap his right arm around her and hold her close.  She could smell the scent of the sea on a gray and beautiful day on an ocean-front cottage outside of Whitby, and she could smell the distinct scent of Remus: a discrete scent of cinammon that could only be described as "Remus-smell."  She could see children running around them, their smile substituting for the lack of sun, and she could feel happy.  

But it did not due to dwell on dreams.  Remus was not on the balcony of her tower, nor was he in her life.  Wrapping her own arms around her, she braced herself against a breeze that skirted by her, evading her warming charm.  The charm did not help anyway.  Ana felt cold even in the warmest places.  

The night was full of James and Lily, and memories and wishes of her and Remus.  Lord Voldemort dared not enter her visions on such a night, and Ana wondered that even if he did, he would not have been able to hurt her more.  

* * * * * *

Remus woke up, drearily, his eyes sticking to his eyelids as he pried them open unwillingly.  It was a Tuesday.  He hated Tuesdays.  They reminded him that he wasn't even half way through the week.  And it was horridly cold in his dormitory, chilling his already magically hypothermic blood to the bone.  Shivering, he pulled the covers around him tighter.  Sirius had opened the window again, insisting on "natural air-conditioning" in the stuffy tower.  Remus himself insisted that there was no need for air conditioning in December.  Sirius pointed out that it also aired the room of any unnatural smells that he and Peter put off during the night.  Tacos had been served for dinner the night before.  Remus did not argue with too much conviction.  

Forcing himself out of bed, he went to the window and pulled it shut, taking a moment to view the sunrise.  It was a beautiful morning, he would admit that.  For a moment, he stood in his slippers and flannel pajama pants to see it creep above the horizon steadily.  It was then that he heard Peter come into the room, just from the showers.  Sirius was still asleep, as usual.  

"Morning Remus," Peter piped up cheerfully.  

"Mor-_ning," he said, unable to suppress a yawn.  Taking a moment, he stretched, cracking his back and his shoulders with long, steady arm movements.  His bones cracked easily- a benefit of complete transfiguration.  _

Peter stopped to view him closely.  He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated before asking, "How are you feeling this morning.  …Did you… _sleep well?"  _

Remus ceased stretching to raise his eyebrows at Peter questioningly.  He did not remember any nightmares from the night before.  But he had an intoxicating dream… Ana and himself… there were three children, and a cottage by the sea… and… 

He stopped himself.  He hadn't been awake for five minutes, and he was already thinking of Ana.  

"I slept fine," replied Remus.  "Did you?" he asked pointedly, monitoring his friend for a response.  

Peter, sensing he was being watching, straightened up.  "Yes! Fine!  No troubles!" he said with a nervous smile and a laugh.  He scurried over to his wardrobe to get changed.  

"_Wha's…. all da …talking….." muttered Sirius into his pillow, half awake and half asleep. _

"Morning Sirius!" grinned Remus, speaking with extra volume and perkiness for his friend's benefit.  "Did we wake you?  Peter here was just telling me I had another nightmare last night."  

Peter dropped his tie, startled, but bent over to pick it up.  "Well!  I did not- I mean - well…  _you don't remember the dream?"  _

Remus shrugged, smirking to himself.  "No, I don't suppose I do. In fact, I feel great!" And he did.  The dream the night before had been so real.  _It wasn't, he reminded himself firmly as he went to the showers.  But as he showered, he dwelled on the idea.  Upon reentry to the dormitories, he found Sirius sitting up, his mouth hanging open in exhausted distraction as he fought to keep his eyes open.  He hadn't made it out of bed, but he was working on it in his slow, methodical (though sluggish) manner.  He grinned at Sirius with a glint in his eye that he could feel on his heart.  Sirius regained consciousness quickly at the look. _

"I don't like that look…. it's too early for that look…."

"What look?" inquired Peter, looking out from around his wardrobe door.  He looked from Remus to Sirius.  

"_That look," frowned Sirius, sleepily jutting out his weak hand to direct Peter's attention to the careless grin on their roommate's face.   "That's the look Remus gets when he's going to do something truly stupid." _

"Remus never doesn't anything _stupid!_" commented Peter, as if it were a joke.  "Sudden_,_ maybe, but not stupid_._"  

Sirius shook his head.  "Sudden, then."  He sighed as he threw the blankets off his legs and stood.  Grabbing his robe, he looked at his friend, who stood, wearing a cheshire grin that he _never_ wore.  Surprisingly, it suited him well.  "Well, what is it then, does it involve money, will someone shed blood, will Gryffindor loose points, will Lily smack me, will it mess up my hair, will it mess up Snape's hair, and do we need the invisibility cloak?"

Remus pondered.  "No money, hopefully no blood shed, no lost points, Lily might smack you regardless, your hair's already messy, won't go near Snape, and no invisibility cloak." 

Sirius stopped, quite puzzled.  Never before had a master scheme produced such results, and he was very much intrigued.  "No kidding? What is it then? Release the school owls? Switch the Hufflepuff and Slytherin laundry?  Offer to _help_ reshelf books in the library?" he grinned at his own suggestions. 

"Nothing of the sort," replied Remus simply.  "In fact, it doesn't even involve you." 

Peter sent Sirius a wary glance.  "What is it then?" he asked meekly.  

"I am going to go talk to Ana." 

* * * * * *

Ana had gotten to the Great Hall early for breakfast.  Sitting mostly alone at Gryffindor table, she picked at some fresh fruit salad that she had piled into her white porcelain bowl.  As people wandered in, Ana used it as an exercise.  It was easy reading the thoughts of a few, but she loved to push herself, filling her mind with the thoughts of as many people as she could, sending their whispers through her mind as she sat silently and discretely, mostly alone at the table.  

More and more people filled the hall.  Their minds were on the Yule Ball, homework, each other, examinations, owls, parents, Voldemort, sex, sex, and more sex, but she could hear each one of them clearly, though they spoke to her all at once.  Eventually, she would stop eating and stare down at her plate, her eyes half shut as she cocked her head to the side, concentrating deeply as ten students turned to fifty; fifty to one hundred; and one hundred until her breaking point.  

She had not reached her breaking point that day.  Instead, while stretching her mind that morning, she quite suddenly became distracted by a force behind her.  She felt it enter the Great Hall and when she turned, all she saw was a young girl, a Hufflepuff first year, named Heidi Weathersby.  There was nothing peculiar about the girl, who trotted over to her friends, already at their table near the center of the Great Hall.  But Ana knew that something would be shown to her, so she waiting patiently. 

She didn't have to wait long.  In a flash, the windows at the end of the hall grew dark as the shadow of an owl soared by.  As it flew from one end of the Great Hall to the other, a shadow was cast on Heidi that lingered.  Even when the owl had gone beyond the sight that one could see from the windows, a dark shadow still lingered on the young girl, her color in complete graytones as she smiled and giggled with her friends, completely unaware of the two great blue eyes that watched her.  

Ana knew the sight well.  It was the shadow cast by an owl.  It was the message of death, and Heidi was going to die.  Without emotion, Ana felt her heart sink as she let more visions come.  The chill came first, covering her entire body that would have made her quake with shivers if it was actual, physical chill and not the revelation of her vision.  Then, all light seemed to fade from the great hall, dying into a brown, foggy haze.  It suffocated Ana, and she knew the feeling well.  She herself had almost experienced it so many years ago in the Atlantic Ocean.  Heidi was to drown.  That is what her vision showed her.  

When the brown fog cleared, and the color returned to Heidi as she gossiped with her friends, Ana continued to stare at her in frozen horror.  She was eleven years old.  Ana knew her brothers - brothers that shared her white-blonde hair and glimmering hazel eyes.  They had graduated last year and the year before.  She got good grades, had a promising future, and… as Ana knew simply by looking at her, two younger siblings, whom she loved more than anything else.  She wanted to call for Kezia.  She wanted to jump up and demand to see Heidi's hand for more evidence.  But Ana knew that she knew, and there was nothing she or Kezia could do about it.   She forced herself to look away.  

But she found herself looking into two familiar eyes.  

"Morning, Ana," smiled Remus cheerfully as he filled his glass with pumpkin juice and did the same for hers.  

Her mouth hung open in shock, horror, surprise, delight, and a thousand other emotions.  She made a noise in her throat as she viewed him.  

"So, I had this dream last night, and I want you to tell me what it means," Remus said directly, in horrid nonchalance.  

Ana stared at him, but her thoughts were not of him or dreams.  _Her parents would put poinsettias at her casket.  It would be just after Christmas, and the colors would be red…. _

"It was truly wonderful," began Remus as he grabbed a breakfast roll and tore it in half.  

_There would be a boy there…. Ana studied him.  She knew him.  It was Anthony Delance, the first year Ravenclaw who had had a crush on her since they met in primary school, so many years back… _

"We were both there, by some cottage," Remus continued.  

"Remus," breathed Ana, trying to form words from what little breath she had.  "Stop… just for a second…." 

But Remus did not stop.  Speaking firmer, as if to be heard without option, he continued, "It was by the sea. I'd swear it was near Whitby…" 

"Remus, _please,_" said Ana, sitting back from her food and looking at it with disgust.  She could almost hear water flowing in the background.  

"I think there were children, and…" 

"STOP!" she shrieked at him, louder than she herself expected possible as she pushed herself to a standing position.  The entire Great Hall went silent as they turned to view her.  But their thoughts were louder than screams.  She tuned them out, as best she could.  

Remus stared.  His eyes seemed dead in color and energy as he leaned back in his chair and waited for her reply.  But as Ana looked from him to Heidi to the rest of the Hall, all she could manage to do was run.  And run she did.   She ran out of the Great Hall, passed Dumbledore, passed Sirius and Peter, passed Lily and James, and much of the rest of the school.  Straight up to her Divinations Tower she flew, without stopping.  And once she was there, she did not stop.  Slowly, she walked across the room, up the staircase, and went out onto the balcony. 

Sunlight beamed down on her and her surroundings, casting a new light on the place that was so accustomed to dark starlight.  Had Ana been calmer, she would have taken awe at the change in the place.  The sculptures that laced the border of the doorway, frightening and nightmarish in the evening, twisted in grace and gentleness in the light of dawn.  But all Ana noticed was the lake on the south lawn.  It ran red with envisioned blood.  

For a moment, everything was still.  Ana stood - perhaps even holding her breath - as she viewed the sight, barely even conscious of the last moments of peace.  Then rage, with its master crook, grabbed her by her back.  Her muscles tightened, her jaw set, her hands clenched.  Her eyes narrowed as they glared fiercely at the lake in which Heidi Weathersby would drown.  

"_Why…" she asked at first, her voice as icy as her winter eyes.  Then louder.  __"WHY?  Why are you showing me this!  What could I possibly do with this knowledge?  What on Earth do you want from me?  What in Heaven do you want with me!  With her?"  She called to the stars that listened, as if they waited for her in the lake.  __"Why?  If you're so smart, answer me!  ANSWER!"_

A voice came from behind her.  "Ana?" it asked shyly.  

Frustration pulled at her as she recognized Peter's voice.  But she would not snap on him.  "What is it, Peter?" she asked calmly. 

"Who are you yelling at?" he asked.  She heard him step out onto the balcony.  "What were you saying?" 

She saw him reach her side out of her peripheral vision.  But she did not look at him.  "You heard me; You heard the message." 

There was a pause.  "Yes," acknowledged Peter, "But it wasn't in English, now, was it.  So what did you say?" 

This caught her attention.  She sent him a sideways glance.  "It was in English," she insisted. 

Peter frowned back.  "No, Ana, it wasn't.  The last word you said," he struggled with the pronunciation, "day Me-SAH?" 

Ana knew immediately.  _De mysja.   " 'Answer,' in the form of a command.  Centaur."  She looked away from Peter.  "Was I talking like that the whole time?" _

"As much as I heard," he said quietly.  She could feel him looking at her with his watery eyes.  "You didn't know?" 

She shook her head, first distantly, then defiantly.  Anger turned to sadness, which turned to confusion, as a hand rested on her shoulder.  She looked up to see Peter wearing a very concerned look indeed.  

"What is going on with you, Ana?" 

Ana shrugged an honest shrug.  "I'm becoming a True Seer, I guess."  But her voice shook.  She raised her head a little higher as she bit her tongue to keep from crying.  She was supposed to be calm; a world ruler.  

"That may be, Ana," nodded Peter, with a glint of sadness in his eyes, "but you also seem to be leaving yourself behind."

Wearily, she sat down on the stone floor, shivering against the December chill.  "I'm doing the best I can." 

There was a silence for a time as Peter stood and looked out over the frozen lawn of Hogwarts.  Then suddenly, he knelt down in front of Ana.  His voice came out in a nervous quaver.  "No, Ana.  No, you're not."

Ana's demanding eyes shot up to his.  "Excuse me?" 

"You're not!" he repeated rapidly and with more nerves.  "The Ana I know didn't have limits.  She went to four years of Hogwarts schooling in less than a year!  She saved my best friend from depression, and she beat out Snape to be the best Potions Master this side of graduation."

"Peter-" sighed Ana, not feeling the normal effects of her energy potion.

But she was not allowed to speak.  "No!" he interrupted, silencing her.  "Ana, I can't begin to imagine what life is doing to you right now.  But you're not the only one with problems." 

"Do you think I don't know that?" she demanded angrily.  "Peter, what do you think I feel every day of my life?  I _feel the world's problems.  I _breathe_ the world's problems.  I _eat, sleep, court, tell -_"_

"So don't _be_ the world's problem," remarked Peter firmly.  

Ana sat, stunned.  

"Remus _loves_ you, Ana.  And if there's things you can't tell us, fine.  But don't shut us out completely.  Not like this, Ana.  Not like this.  Not cutting of Remus when he tries desperately to win you back.  Not when all he wants to do is love you."  

Ana stared.  Her mouth felt as dry as deep winter air Peter's words poured into her soul.  And as she gazed into his eyes, she saw the look that she had always known from him.  He loved her.  She knew he did, even from the first moment they met in the Great Hall.  And Peter - valiant, forgotten Peter - was more a friend to Remus than he was to his heart.  And Ana admired him.  

"You are a true friend, Peter." She managed a smile.  Peter looked away.  She could feel his heart wrench inside of him, and her smile faded.  "But so much has happened between Remus and I that- " 

"-True love lasts," he said, wide-eyed.  "True love lasts beyond all things.  That's what my grandmum used to say to me all the time."  There was a distant look in his eyes as he studied the pavement.  "No matter what you've done, or what Remus has done, Ana, love will find a way passed it.  It's strong magic, you know - love is…" 

"Then you, Peter," she smiled in awe, "are the strongest wizard alive." 

He smiled at the ground first, and then met her gaze, his eyes bright with compliment.  No one needed to tell Ana that he had never heard that from anyone before.  And the stars whispered that no one would ever say it again… not for a very, very long time.  To compliment him so made her smile.  But her smile faded.  She thought of everything that had happened.  How she had treated Remus was beyond love.  It was almost beyond hate.  

"He shouldn't love me," she said quietly, her jaw suddenly growing tight with the suggestion of tears.  "Stars know, he shouldn't love me." 

Peter frowned.  "Why not?"  He watched her eyes drop and her jaw clench as she looked away.  "Ana, just tell me.  What's bothering you?  What's so horrible that Remus couldn't love you?" 

She shook her head in response, still looking away.  

"You can tell me," he said quietly.  "You can tell me anything, and I swear I won't tell a soul." 

Ana shook her head again.  

Peter paused.  "Is it something that you did? Something that he did?" 

"It always has been and always will be me," was her quiet and stable reply. 

"Are you afraid that I'll tell someone?  Are you afraid that I'll judge you?" 

Ana froze for a moment before hugging her knees to her chest somberly.  

"That's it, isn't it," remarked her friend.  "You think I'm going to judge you." 

"You will," answered Ana, as if she had seen it for herself. 

"I won't," he retorted in a similar fashion.  The thought for a moment before a small, unhappy smirk played over his face.  He let himself fall back from his crouched position heavily, and scooted himself to sit against the outer side of the windows of the divination tower.  "Look at my life.  I'm a scrap of a wizard who would be a nothing at this school if it weren't for James and the rest.  My family's broken, I am a bookie for the quidditch matches, and I can't throw a curse, charm or quaffle to save my life.  I'm in no position to judge anybody, Ana, least of all my friends." 

Ana rested her head against the stone balcony wall wearily.  She sat in silence, letting his words penetrate her as she sighed.  "Do you really want to know?" she asked quietly.  "It would mean keeping a very important secret.  You wouldn't be able to tell or hint or allude to anything related to this for the rest of your life.  Do you understand this?  Are you sure you want to know?" 

"Of course," he answered.  

She scoffed slightly at his easy answer.  But she closed her eyes, and spoke.  "Peter, what is it that the guardians do?" 

"They look into the future and help people," he responded. 

"How do they help people?"

He paused.  "By letting them know their stars?" he asked.  

Ana stopped speaking.  "Not exactly," she said quietly.  There was an oddness in her voice that seemed unnatural.  "They make sure everyone follows the fate they are given, and they let those who need to know their stars, know them.  But beyond all that is our mission to ease the unnecessary pain and suffering.  People have many thoughts on their minds.  They want to know what job to take, which man to marry, which home to buy... True Seers give reassurance." 

"Sounds wonderful," shrugged Peter, very much curious where the fault fell. 

"Then there are the people," she continued, "who have their fates.  Life happens, death happens, shit happens," she said, swearing having become less common from her in the past year.  "Sometimes," she said carefully, "it has to happen.  Sometimes," she added, "we have to let it." 

To this, Peter was silent. 

"There are others still," she continued.  "There are those who request knowledge of their future death.  There are those who want to know about the ill fate that awaits them.  You know why they want to know that?"

"To avoid it?" asked Peter.

"To avoid it.  To avoid things that they should not know of and should not avoid.  And do you know what we tell them?" 

"Nothing?"

"Oh no, we can't tell them _nothing._  We lie, Peter.  How do you think that divinations has gotten such a bad reputation for inaccuracy?  There are things we cannot say.  Especially when you are on the top of the pyramid.  We ease pain and suffering, Peter, and sometimes the best way to do that is to lie." 

Peter shook his head.  "So you lie? Is that what you're so worried about?" 

"Sometimes," Ana continued, ignoring the question, "People want to know things that have very little to do with their own lives.  They want to know what someone thinks of them.  They want to know if someone cheated on them.  They want to know things like what really happened twenty years ago, or if someone is lying, or," she hesitated slightly, "how their loved ones died…" she trailed off. 

Peter, expecting more, waited to respond.  But Ana grew mysteriously silent.  "So," he said gently, "you sometimes have to lie to them, too?" 

"Sometimes." 

"And this upsets you?" 

"Sometimes." 

"When?"

Ana looked him dead in the eyes, a certain weak ferocity glimmering from her cerulean irises.  The wretched prophecy she had seen at LeBab Tower enclosed her mind; She was the completion of the Circle.  It was where she belonged.  "When I have to lie to people I know."  

Silence consumed them.  The wind whipped around them in the late December morning.  Peter sat where the sun hit the wall while Ana sat across from him in the shade of the balcony rail.  They sat for a moment, neither saying anything, but understanding much, especially when it came to Peter. 

"What lie did you tell?" he asked, faintly horrified.  

Ana stared.  "Most horribly or most recently?"

"One that is bothering you?" Peter offered.

"James's parents died most unjustly." 

Peter blinked.  "And?"

"And I told him otherwise." 

He frowned.  Opening his mouth to refute her statement, he suddenly paused, and spoke nothing.  He thought about her words and demeanor, and tried to say something helpful, but every time something came to mind, it occurred to him that this was a grave offense. 

Finally, he returned to the conversation.  "And this is what you can't tell Remus?" 

"Remus deserves better. I am a _liar,_ Peter, and as long as my psyche is open, I will continue to lie.  It is who I am and what I do." Her voice shook with increase as she spoke.  "I can't look him in the eye anymore. He can't love me, after all that I've done.  He shouldn't love me." 

Peter pondered this.  "Doesn't seem to be for you to decide, Ana," he said gently.  "Love is one mysterious art.  You can't tell a person not to love you and you can't make feelings disappear.  If he loves you, and he does, then you'll work through it." After a pause, he continued.  "But gto him; I don't think he'll come to you any more." 

The memory of the way Ana had treated him in the Great Hall haunted her, and her stomach turned.  "We'll go where the stars lead us," she said, shrugging.  

"And if the stars lead you away?" asked Peter gently. 

The proverb that Kezia had spoken to her so long ago echoed through her mind. "Credyn mê stymmyn syn."  Peter looked at her questioningly, and she turned back to the castle lawn, grimly.  

"First, believe in thy stars…" 

Peter stood then, and left her.  He stepped through the balcony doors, and shut them behind him, leaving Ana on the other side of the clear glass.  Stepping down the stairs, he turned to the figure who stood in the shadows of the doorway. 

"You heard what you wanted, then?" 

Remus nodded.  He had what he came for. 


	16. Sleep

**Title:** Domino One (15/17)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications.

Chapter Fifteen

"Sleep"

**_"Rest easy, easy, love of mine,_**

**_For quickly comes the Star's own time_**

**_When freedom's not just your own choice_**

**_But hearing a far greater voice._****__**

**_Hear its words, see its signs, _**

**_Cherishing what still is thine."_**

He loved to watch them before killing them.  In disgusting fashion it amused him, seeing people live lives with the satisfaction that they would be alive for at least five more minutes … another hour… to see the next sunrise.  Some were wise enough to recognize life for what it was - a candle, meant to live its energetic existence for a set of time but easily extinguished by the opening of a window, the press of a snuffer, the steamy breath of a mortal's mouth.  They were the ones that did not count on anything.  But their wisdom did not save them.  

Tapping his wand against his thin, twisted lips, Lord Voldemort watched his target with pale green eyes.  A man of massive size, he wheezed as he hobbled toward _The_ _Cat's Cry, one of Knockturn Alley's most exclusive (and therefore most dangerous) inns.  The man was in distress, but not in fear of his life; his unimpressive swagger gave away his pomp and conceit.  He just needed his second wind.  A few of the Death Eater's larger minions were already waiting inside the bar, ready to drag the double-crosser to Voldemort's feet, in the dark, shadowed alley in which he stood.  Twisted minds produce twisted thoughts: the man who was Tom Riddle wondered if he should let him catch his breath before killing him.  _

He was neither surprised nor impressed to realize that he was not alone.  There was no need for sudden movements or anger, not at the moment anyway.  The distinctive '_click'_ expensive shoes and the smell of evil and roses told him exactly who it was.  

"I am busy," he said.  "Leave, or stay only if you wish to learn something." 

The Death Eater replied quickly.  "I have an opportunity to take care of the Seer sooner than expected." 

"Which seer?"

"Ana Anblick." 

The dark lord continued to run his wand over his mouth as he blew air through his pointed front teeth with a pleased sigh.  "The Guardian.  She is no _seer._  What is this opportunity?" 

"The Yule Ball.  There will be more student activity, and many chances to blend into a crowd.  The castle will be full of visitors, just like the original plan.  Except that this one," the Death Eater emphasized suggestively, "will be much sooner." 

"Have you consulted the Medium?" 

"No, my lord.  Your judgement is superior." 

A body burst through the doors of _The Cat's Cry_ with a loud clamor.  Two burly men followed it as it rolled around on the ground and tried to get away.  He was picked up, one Death Eater clinging to each arm as they approached the alley.  

"It is," he agreed.  "Your judgment, however, has proven to be quite insufficient." 

The Death Eater was wise and made no response.  

"Tell me," he continued, "how many times have you failed on the simple mission to exterminate this Pest?" 

"Twice." 

"Twice," sighed the Dark Lord lazily, stepping back into the ally to make room for the approaching crowd.  The fat man was wheezing, and begging for mercy.  "This man," he signaled to his next victim, "betrayed me only once." He bent down to face him.  "Isn't that right?" 

The man cried out that it most certainly was not.  He then begged for mercy.  Contradictions.  

"One weak brick can bring down the whole fortress," he said, his voice like a hiss.  "He betrayed me only once, my young servant, and he will not betray me again."   
  


"I never betrayed you, my lord," insisted the Death Eater moving toward him, expensive books scratching the pavement urgently.  "Failed you.  Twice.  But never _betrayed."  _

"Which is why," replied that dark wizard, "you are still alive.  You are most fortunate to have parents as wealthy as yours.  You were born into a good family of pure, powerful blood, and they have been most generous to me.  You would be wise to thank them, because without them, young or otherwise, you would be dead."  He turned back to the fat wizard, kneeling at his feet.  Giving a nod to his minions, they let go, and he produced the _Avada_ Kedavra_ curse on the weak brick.  He fell over dead in an instant.  _

"The plan will stay as it is.  We will take care of the Guardian at the Medium's direction, as we have planned and awaited for many months.  Thus is my judgement."  

Looking briefly at the body in the alley, Voldemort blew softly against the tip of his wand, extinguishing a flame already gone. 

* * * * * *

It was the perfect day for a ball.  Snow ambled to the ground from great grey clouds and vines of holly and ivy stretched throughout the corridors, sending a prickling feeling of joy along the back of the necks of students anticipating the night's events.  The Yule Ball, at Ana's special request to Dumbledore, had been opened to students of all ages, including Heidi Weathersby.  Dumbledore had been most flexible with the restrictions for the first years.  Ana had spent nearly an hour coming up with a list of reasons why Dumbledore should grant her petition without her having to reveal her tragic knowledge of the young Hufflepuff.  She was prepared to shed blood for the trivial manner.  But the old wizard nodded immediately, a hint of laughter in his eyes as he agreed.  It had all been too easy, but Ana didn't ask questions.  So went the old seer adage … _'If the stars shine brightly, enjoy it while it lasts.'_' 

Heidi Weathersby.  By Ana's account, if she couldn't stop her from dying, the least she could do was let her live while she could.  She was a bubbling first year, and found a date almost immediately.  (Ana could only smile at an eleven year old's notion of 'a date.')  She would have a wonderful time.  

Faces beamed, mistletoe hung, ornaments glimmered and Severus Snape glowered with each passing minute.  

"_If I hear one more sleigh bell," he hissed over his bubbling potions cauldron, "_if I see one more Santa hat, if I have to listen to one more blasted Christmas Carol, I swear that I will-"__

"What?" interrupted Ana.  "Turn green and fuzzy and steal everything?" 

Snape, startled, gave her a dim glance.  "I was going to say incinerate the whole bloody school.  What do those muggles teach you?" he added, as if pondering some green, fuzzy kleptomaniac.  

Ana smirked slightly as she glanced at the whiteboard.  Equations covered every available inch in red and green ink, neatly balanced and organized, with the exception of the illegible scribbles that Snape had written.  Squinting, she overlooked the next piece of the project, grabbed some materials and threw it into the cauldron.  Before she could even turn around, the cauldron erupted into a whirlwind of flames, only missing Ana by inches.  When the miniature Pompeii died down, she looked woefully into the cauldron to find it completely empty – even of ash, and four hours worth of materials.  

Snape looked up, his eyebrows lowered in hidden amusement.  "Too many scales," he said off-handedly, as if she didn't know. 

Ana glared, not hiding blame.  "I only followed your equation."

In turn, Snape looked at the board.  He read outloud, "A mixture of a liter of bat blood plus five 5 ridgeback scales at the temp-"

"-That's a _six,_" Ana insisted, stepping up and looking at the board more closely. The number was quite disorganized. 

"It's a five," he replied dimly.  "Ask anyone and they'll agree." 

Glaring at him as she walked to the door, she stepped into the hallway.  Seeing a house elf, she directed him into the room.  He stepped merrily, the bells on his shoes ringing with Christmas cheer.  All Ana had to do was look at Snape to keep him from 'incinerating' their lab guest. 

"What does this say?" she demanded of the house elf.  

The small being looked at it and shook her head.  "I don't know, miss.  I don't know anything about potions." 

"Can you read letters?" she asked impatiently. 

The elf nodded. "(L)…. BT … H-E-M… plus 5 RD-SC –"

Ana sighed.  "It's a five?" 

The elf shrunk back at her acidity.  "It seems as such to me, miss." 

A dark chuckled escaped Snape's curled lips.  "See there, Seer?" He turned to the house elf.  "_Get.  And take those damn bells off."  The house elf was gone in an instant and a twinkle of sleigh bells.  _

"You loosing your touch?" asked Snape, most craftily.  

"You loosing your small-motor skills?" Ana retorted, erasing the white board and rewriting the equation in legible letters. 

"_Ouch," he muttered, a chill in his voice.  "Miss Life of Gryffindor's not in the Christmas Spirit?  What's the matter? Unfortunate incident with your dress robes?" _

"I'm not going to the Yule Ball," she said patiently, erasing and rewriting other key parts of the dry-erase board.  

There was a stunned silence - or as much of a silence that a Snape would give by being caught off guard.  "You're joking."  He grew very quiet for a moment.  "Then I suppose…. Oh… I see…." 

Ana glared, not wanting to take his bait.  "You see what?"

"I see then, why Berenice has suddenly come to Hogwarts.  I suppose she'll be accompanying your pet to the Ball…" 

Ana gave him a scrutinizing glance.  "What?" 

"Oh, you didn't know?" asked Snape innocently.  "How silly of me. I shouldn't have said anything." 

Ana felt ill.  Slowly, she put the cap back on the marker, and set it down on the tray.  

"Oh, don't look so distraught, Seer.  What's the worst that can happen?"  But the curl of his lips said it all. 

Ana raised an eyebrow of her own to this as she delicately grabbed a few ridgeback scales from the table and examined them.  She shrugged.  "Nothing worst than this," she muttered as she tossed the scales into his cauldron, sending flames shooting towards the ceiling.  Before the blaze could die down, she left the laboratory. 

* * * * * *

Kezia stepped through the diamond gates and was warm once more.  It had been snowing, but the everlasting of LeBab Tower was with her, and it melted away the freeze.  She brushed the white flakes that had dusted her velvet cloak to the floor as a Centaur approached.  

"Devinon Lys Ome, sabzen mêtri her."  

Glancing up at the greeting, she returned it as she unslipped the binding cord at her neck and gracefully guided the flow of the cloak into her arms.  "Mêhene, sabzen mêtri her."  Kezia granted him the cloak as she smoothed her clothes with her hands.  

"Dy Devinon Lys Ome, dyy visojn sabzeni, Djett cemján selone," the Centaur announced invitingly.  The thought of food tempted the Guardian as she stopped her smoothing, too far in thought.  But in the end, she declined the invitation, though her stomach growled with the force of hours of neglect.  The centaur bowed and backed away at her decision and Kezia approached the Tower.  She had not even reached the grand pillars of the Great Hall before she stopped and turned back.  

"Mêhene," she called to the centaur, who approached with immediate and eager obedience, "ê cejá dox earn."

Mêhene bowed low as he set off the immense, white corridor with light but sound steps echoing behind him.  Kezia smiled to herself.  Maybe some fruit would help her concentrate.  Hurriedly, she approached the Tower through the corridor, itself so large that it cast the illusion that it wasn't a room but a frosted courtyard or the inside of a summer cloud.  The two centaurs that stood guard to the intricate gate bowed low as she entered.  There was something magical in those gates that called to Kezia as she crossed.  Sharp, white edges created a never ending vine, full of flat, smooth, white flowers that were carefully etched and polished into countless infinities.  Forever.  The white material was of bones of the Guardians whose eyes had closed.  Kezia always walked through silently, out of honor and respect to those who had seen all there was and more.  But the centaurs who bowed were not silent; they wished her all-seeing eyes as they gripped the alabaster latches. 

Beyond the gates, the most glorious structure on Earth welcomed her with a rush of energy.  A round table stood in solemn wait, and with it, one True Seer.  He sat back in his white throne, his head resting against the pearly headrest as it housed closed, meditating eyes.  Even from a distance, he seemed as white as his surroundings, though he wore rich robes of green and silver.  But he had the look of a man who was at the very, very beginning the long process of getting ready for a lifetime of sleep.  Kezia loved the man, but so much exposure to death had loosened the Earth's lease of terror.  She feared death, but she also saw passed it.  And so did he. He opened his eyes.  

"Kezia," smiled David with eyes that reminded her that he was yet young, "you received my message?" 

"I did," she nodded, fidgeting nervously with her nail.  He had been most mysterious about their meeting.  

He laughed from his side of the table, a jolly, amused laugh.  "Kezia, Kezia, I can practically taste your nerves.  You have nothing to worry about.  Come. Sit by me." 

His laugh always seemed to help her relax.  Smiling, she approached her friend of many years and sat at the throne on his left.  In his lap was a familiar object that she had not seen for many years.  He held it up as she lowered herself into the stone throne and wore a look of times past.  "Do you know what this is?"

She very much wanted to know where he had gotten it.  It was in very good condition - the leather binding still wearing the same bright colors it did when it was first presented to her.  The cover was divided into four sections by a great 'X'.  One quarter black with a green snake.  Another, yellow with a badger.  Another, red with a lion.  The final, blue with an eagle.  It was her Hogwarts memory book of the year that she graduated.  She chuckled in low-throat embarrassment as she reached out for the artifact, hoping not to blush.  But David held it beyond her grasp and grinned. 

"Not so fast, there, not so fast… I seem to recall seeing a picture here," he said with not-so-vague conspicuousness.  Thumbing through the old book, he found it - Kezia's picture.  She smiled and waved as she bobbed across her small frame.  

"I look so young," sighed Kezia as she shook her head. 

"Oh, go on," laughed the elder.  "When you're my age, you'll know the meaning of _young._  This was hardly a decade ago.  

Kezia's eyes widened.  "Ten years? Has it been ten years already?" 

"This June," he nodded.  

"Ten years in the Circle…" she muttered dreamily. 

"-Ten years since Hogwarts," David responded with more emphasis.  

Kezia blinked out of her reverie.  "Sorry?" 

"Ten years since you graduated from Hogwarts." 

The woman nodded, but studied him carefully.  "There was nothing for me at Hogwarts, not when compared with the Circle." 

"Ah, but that's not what this book shows," countered David.  He thumbed through some more pages.  "You were a quidditch player?"

Kezia nodded, a devilish smile on her face.  "I always seemed to _know just where the snitch would turn up…" _

"How long did it take for the school to figure out what was happening?" 

"A year.  My first year.  That's the only season they would let me play." 

David stopped at another picture.  It was Kezia, wearing a small crown on her head, and dancing with a tall, red headed boy of a similar fashion.  Kezia mused at how long her hair had been - had it been down, it would have touched her hips.  "That was when I was voted Yultide Princess." 

"What an honor that must have been," smiled the older Guardian.  He turned a few more pages.  "Ah," he said, laughing slightly as he found a picture of her eating dinner in the Great Hall.  A crowd of close friends pushed around her.  "So you were quite popular, I see." 

The smile on Kezia's face sank slightly as she viewed the picture.  In the presence of familiarity, she let down her mask, and nostalgia crept into her deep purple irises.  "Yes," she nodded, her voice pointedly even.  "Yes, I was popular."

"Where are these people now?" 

"These two," she said, pointing out a young boy and a young girl with one smooth waft of her hand, "are married.  They are expecting their next child soon."  Kezia stopped to think.  "-Or maybe they've already had it…"

"Boy or girl?"

Kezia thought some more, her eyes still dim.  "I looked once… -I think, anyway.  Maybe I knew then, but I can't remember." 

David nodded, accepting.  He pointed to another young gentleman.  "And this one?" 

"With Voldemort," she answered quietly. 

"Pity," said David with sincere empathy.  He shook his head as he pondered.  "Why?" 

Kezia frowned.  "I don't think I know that either." 

"I see." 

Forcing a change of subject, Kezia reached for the book, which David gave her readily.  She thumbed through, smiling at random pictures.  "Where did you get this?" 

"It found its way to me over time," he answered as he watched her, his green eyes soft and calm.  "Just as it has found its way to you now." 

"So why has it found its way to you?" the younger asked, trying not to rush their conversation. 

David just smirked silently.  "It's a book of happy memories, Kezia," he answered with Centaur vagueness. "But I wonder if Miss Anblick will have anything comparable, ten years from now." 

"I'm sure she'll have just as many memories as the rest of us." 

"If her mind's as bright as her eyes, she will," was the response.  "But are the memories that she'll have going to be of quidditch matches or crystal balls?"

Kezia sighed.  This was not a new conversation.  "David, if I can just keep Ana going another few months, nothing will get in the way of her decision." 

"Is that your worry? Her deciding not to join?" 

"Just look at Omri."

"But he's not your worry.  And neither is Ana.  Your worry is you." 

Kezia looked at him, but said nothing.  

He continued.  "I've seen her schedules, and your reports.  The girl just barely gets to any of her classes, and she's already awake more nights than she ought to be." 

"She's strong, though," replied Kezia.  "All those lessons I needed in how to compose myself, and how to see this and that and then from above, below, through … she doesn't seem to need so many.  She really is amazing in how so much seems to be built into her mind already.  Just look at her spoken Centaur!  Extraordinary."

"Talented, yes," he agreed.  "She may even surpass her family expectations.  But Kezia, look at that book you are holding."  He spoke as her eyes drifted downward.  "So many happy memories, unhindered by overwhelming studies.  And you were just as gifted - you still are!  What are you trying to do here Kezia, because I know you and your mind, and this training is not without motive." 

Kezia raised her eyes from the book.  "If she is kept busy, she will have less time to concentrate on the horrors around her.  She is not yet used to death, or pain, or suffering." 

"So you reason that by keeping her going, she'll learn to move on?" 

"Yes." 

"On the Circle." 

"Yes."

David thought for a long while, scratching the side of his face in his daze.  "Your reasoning seems logical.  Unfortunate, but logical.  But what about her life, Kezzie?" 

"She lives." 

"Good to hear," laughed David through a grimace.  "But honestly..." 

Kezia brushed some of her long, blond hair out of her face as she sighed uneasily.  "The transition is not an easy one.  To go from a life of a child to a life of a noble is a dream come true and a nightmare.  Friends are far away and unable to understand.  Soon, they become distant memories, and faces in newspapers and yearbooks.  It took me a long time to get accustomed to my life here.  So I'm trying to start the transition in a place where she can still be with her friends and be what she is destined to be." 

David nodded.  "This is where your plan is flawed." 

"How?"

He frowned slightly.  "Because she's not _here_ yet, Kezia.  I understand what you are trying to do, but she is not ready for such a life." 

"It will be much easier on her this way," she insisted.  "As long as she keeps seeing the Circle as the only place where she can be free from her misery-" 

But Kezia drifted off at the look on David's face.  His green, seeing eyes snapped to attention, though Kezia had spoken very evenly and without the slightest give.  Though David could not read her mind (as it was between all True Seers), his wisdom and gifts alerted him otherwise.  

"Misery?" he asked, his voice very low.  There was an anger flashing through his eyes, but he spoke gently, and with warning.  "That's it, isn't it.  You're showing her that she can't be happy anywhere but at the Circle.  You're doing all this intentionally, but not out of training.  You're practically forcing her into the Circle." 

Kezia frowned.  "That's my job, David.  That's what all of you sent me to do! You sent me to find out if Ana was a True Seer, and she was.  Then you sent me to train her. And I did, and I am.  And now it I have to bring her here.  And I am doing that, too." 

"So while you're pushing her here, what are you not telling her?" 

"Many things."

"Unwise, Kezia.  Very unwise.  I'll ask you again.  What have you not told her? Don't make me guess." 

Kezia clenched her jaw tightly as she shook her head.  "The way I'm handling things, the things that I am keeping private are inconsequential." 

David's voice and face were silent against his raging green eyes.  "Omri was part of the Circle.  And he knew the rules.  He knew them well, and he left.  You are manipulating a young girl.  You are forcing her into an agreement before she knows what she's even agreeing to!" 

"It's what Vespera did to me," she shrugged. 

"Yeah, and she will never be allowed near promising Seers again!  Heavens, Kezia, you went through the pain of that manipulation and you're inflicted it on another person?" 

"Manipulation is what we do every day," she responded calmly. 

"Well yes, divine manipulation, at the will of the _stars,_ but Kezia… there are other ways to do this….  Now, tell me, what haven't you told her?" 

Sighing, Kezia stood.  "David, I'm a grown woman, and have spent an entire decade within the Circle.  Trust me.  I know what I'm doing." 

"You most certainly do!" he scoffed, letting anger lace his voice.  "And that is disgraceful.  The situation with you and Charles was unfortunate, but let it …."  He never said _go._  He stopped again, his senses sharper than logic would dictate.  Suddenly, a sadness washed over him that was visible even in the would-be shadows on his face in the bright room.  He cut to the chase.  "Does Ana have a boyfriend?" 

Kezia started walking away.  

David did not move to follow.  Closing his eyes, he ignored the sound of a centaur bringing in a platter of food.  He muttered to himself.  _"_Hyl di wyrin… sabzen bestal ye, hyl di wryin…._" __Not a third time… Stars help me…not a third time… _

"Something wrong?" asked a voice very much unlike Kezia's.  David did not have to open his eyes.  

"How long have you been here, Vespera?" 

"I was out on the balcony," came the curt reply.  He opened his eyes to see her standing across the diameter of the great table.  Her robed arms were folded across her chest as she examined him dully.  "And a vision came to me." 

"And what did it show?" 

"The storm clouds that linger out side of the castle formed a great cyclone that picked up the mountains around us.  Everything was spinning out of control," she continued, showing uncharacteristic emotion, "and then, in the middle of the whole swirl was an old lady in a rocking chair, cackling menacingly." 

David smirked.  "And what does that tell you?" 

"Never to watch _The Wizard of Oz_ right before bed," was her humorously bland reply.  "But I did see a vision, and I did see a great disturbance to the tower.  And now I see you, and wonder.  What's wrong?" 

"Kezia seems to have taken to your conversion tactics.  She is going about the training of Ana in the very wrong way.  She hasn't told her many things, I'm afraid.  She may even be in a relationship." 

Vespera was silent as she turned on her heels and gazed upon the giant white hall with glimmering black eyes.  Her eyes met the pillar of Kezia's heritage, the line of the Devinye Lys Ome.  "And this worries you?"

"It is a most troubling way to complete the Circle.  Very risky, especially with the Anblick history." 

Vespera paced, her head bowed as she thought.  "I don't think it will get that far.  I've observed Ana from time to time, and she is far from the impressionable young girl Kezia was."

"Still, we cannot assume that she will ask all the right questions." 

"You're right," acknowledge Vespera.  "We cannot assume that." 

"So what should be done? We must speak with Kasek." 

Vespera gave no answer to this.  Only paused in her pacing to study the marble floor. 

"You don't agree," sighed David. 

"No, I don't," she said simply.  Her eyes raised to meet his in a way that would frighten anyone outside of the Circle.  "It is vital that Ana join the Circle as soon as possible.  We already have a line of buyers that are anxious to hear about Voldemort's defeat, and we will not be able to see that without the Seventh Seer.  We need her.  If we tell her what Kezia has not, or if Kasek makes Kezia admit to the things that have not been said, Ana will most certainly not join the Circle." 

"Maybe not immediately.  Once she gets over the fact that she was misled, she'll realize that the Circle still is the most important thing." 

"But that is time we haven't got." 

"There will always be buyers."

"But there won't always be necessary deaths. Just think of all the deaths we've had to prevent, and how many people we've saved from Voldemort's regime.  The numbers will only grow." 

David gnawed thoughtfully on his tongue.  "So you think that we should let Kezia continue?" 

"For all we know, Kezia could only be neglecting a few details," shrugged the black-robed guardian.  But the two glanced at each other and looked away.  It was another assumption that could not be made. 

* * * * * *

She had heard people say makeup really didn't that much of a different.  But judging by James's face as she walked down to the Common Room, she proved popular theory wrong in an instant.  He smirked at her bed head, gray morning face, and perhaps a little at her enormous puffy cloud slippers.  

"Good afternoon, Miss Evans," he greeted with a smirk.  

"It's not afternoon yet," she insisted as she glanced at the grandfather clock.  "It's officially morning for another fifteen minutes."  

"I stand corrected," he gave as she plopped into the easy chair across from him.  "Sleep well?" 

"Beautifully.  I got up just in time to get ready for the ball tonight."  

"Just in time? You have over six hours." 

"As I said, as long as I don't dwindle, that's just enough time.  Let me guess.  You, and your "Marauders" are going to go eat lunch, take over the quidditch pitch for a few hours, ultimately cause mayhem, have a small crisis or two, hide Peter's dress robes, head to the kitchens for a snack, do something terrible to Snape, and make it back here fifteen minutes before the ball to make yourselves look utterly smashing." 

He sighed.  "Ah, tradition.  It's the last year for it, too!  As long as we find Remus in time, it sounds like a plan." 

It was the small things she always noticed.  Two minutes out of bed and she was already playing Head Girl, mother, and concerned friend.  "You lost Remus?" 

James gave out an amusing whimper, sounding like a guilty eight year old.  "I swear, it was Sirius's turn to watch him!" 

She couldn't help but smile as she pushed some of her bushy red hair out of her sleep trodden face.  At that moment, the portrait opened, allowing Remus to enter.  

"He-" started Lily, but was interrupted by the beautiful, blonde cyclone that followed him.  

Berenice burst through the door and, spotting James and Lily, charged towards them with frightening force.  "James!" she squealed, approaching him and hugging him close. "And," she said, turning toward Lily, "and…err…."

"Lily," Lily muttered dimly.  

"_Lily!" cried Berenice, attacking her in a hug, kissing her on each cheek.  "I'm so glad to see you? How have you been?" She did not wait for a response.  She grabbed Lily's arm.  "We have so much to catch up on, you and I, and we'll be sure to talk when we're getting ready for the ball!" She paused, analyzing Lily's messy hair.  "Oh, dear Lucy, I'm sure we can fix your hair, don't you worry… you'll look lovely by tonight.  Of course, you couldn't be the prettiest, but then we'll do the best we can.   Come, come, let's get started…" _

Lily, or rather, "Lucy," found herself being dragged toward the girl's tower.  All of a sudden, Berenice stopped, and looked back.  

"Remmy, dear, where are those house elves?  They were supposed to bring my bags." 

"I'm sure they'll be up soon," Remus reassured her with a polite smile.

"Well," she sighed, "I suppose it is hard to find responsible house rodents these days.  I'm sure Lucy will let me barrow some of her beauty supplies, assuming she has some…" 

At that, Lily was tugged once more up the stairs, leaving behind a glare at James, who was laughing stupidly at his girlfriend's misfortune…

* * * * * *

Ana came prepared.  As the Centaur took her winter cloak with wide, awe-shy green eyes, she smoothed her black dress and dried the snow from her black shoes with the help of a well-executed charm.  Her black dress had last been worn the day of her mother's memorial, several years ago.  She had to modify it to fit her aged figure, and fit it did.  Millions of galleons in her Gringotts account and still no time to spend it… such was her disappointment as she dressed for her trip to the grandeur that was LeBab.  Her school robes were hardly worn anymore; she didn't feel like a school girl, and preferred the other selections of clothing whenever possible.  Unfortunately, her flowered dress was a summer dress and the rest of the clothing consisted of sweaters and jeans.  So Ana wore her death clothes to LeBab Tower.  The only other option would have been her Yule Ball robes from years past.  

She glowered.  She didn't want to think about Remus or _his date._  

"Bringing the cold in with you?" asked Kezia as she approached.  She wore a concerned look.  

Ana glanced behind her at the monstrous diamond doors.  "Well, it is frozen outside.  Not much I could do." 

"I meant you, Ana.  Your anger is like ice today," she said in counsel.  "What happened?"  

Ana looked at the hall in front of her and then back and the diamond doors, now purple in the setting sun.  But turning back to the white gleam of the Untouchable Palace, she realized her place and her past. "Nothing, Kezia," she insisted.  And she did feel quite better.  Her head rested a little higher on her shoulders as she stood and walked gracefully through the place which she could inherit.  

"Are the Others here?" she asked, noting to herself that she referred to the as if she was included.  

Kezia noticed it too, for her violet eyes glimmered with smiling laughter.  "Just two today, David and Vespera, though I have yet to see her. I imagine Kasek and Michael will be arriving shortly, but Tomas has business in Vietnam." 

"The war?" asked Ana. 

Kezia nodded.  She was becoming more lax with what she could and could not say.  "The war," she confirmed.  "Voldemort seems to see it as an opportunity of natural distraction.  A brilliant move, really.  No one expected that he would try to recruit in such a publicized area, but he seems to have found it quite beneficial."

"The Purloined Letter," stated Ana as they approached the main tower. 

"Sorry?"

"It's a short story by Poe," explained Ana, trying not to remember that Remus had read it to her last spring.  "Letters were stolen and the theif's house was searched from top to bottom, and in the most conspicuous places.  But the letters weren't hidden at all - they were kept on his desk, in plain view, were no one would even think to look.  Who would look in the most obvious place?"

"Who would recruit in Vietnam?" added Kezia, making the connection.

"A very smart man," she sighed.  

As they approached the doors, Ana received the greetings and well wishes of the Centaurs in alliance with their customs.  Nervously, she touched the center of her forehead with the tip of her fingers just above the eyebrows.  It was a brief move until her hands went away.  It was a sign of respect, wishing them good Sight.  The Centaur gazed at her with wide, blank eyes as it received the gesture.  

Kezia whispered to her as they passed through the bone doors.  "It's only custom for them to acknowledge our psyche.  Centaurs are not psychic, after all." 

Ana tried to dismiss a flush of embarrassment as she learned one more thing that she should never forget.  Inside the Grand Tower, David and Vespera were gazing at them with anticipated interest.  Their gazes were as intense as Ana's black robes against the pure gleam of their marble surroundings.  She met them without fear; she felt like she had been gazed upon in such a way many familiar times before.  

"Welcome back, Ana," greeted David as he stood, his green eyes instinctively trying to gather information about the young would-be Guardian. 

"How are you, David?" she asked, continuing to walk until she was able to reach for his hand and shake it.  

"Well, well." Ana could feel his exhaustion, but did not comment.  He, however, was not so polite, for politeness was the way of unnecessary conversation that Guardians used when relating to people who had time for such things.  "You're angry," he said.  Blunt, but not rude. 

If Vespera had a gentle bone in her body, it was well hidden.  "Trouble in paradise?" she asked, her voice as shadowed as her eyes. 

Ana frowned openly.  "Is it that obvious?" 

The three laughed, though Vespera's laugh came out in the form of a silent smirk.  "We can pick up on your emotions just you pick up on others," Kezia reminded her.  "Except that's all we can see, and it is more difficult with Guardians." 

"So you must really be upset," prodded the nosy green-eyed man. 

"And you, bored," replied Ana, daring for a moment of sass.  Vespera snorted under her breath, forcing her grin into a subtle smirk.

"Oh, leave her be," sighed Kezia, sticking up for her in the end.  "I have a lot of things I want to show you." 

"Just so you know," Ana said as they started towards the balcony, "I would like to get back to Hogwarts soon.  The Yule Ball is today, and I said I would try to stop in towards the end." 

A voice called after them.  "What?" asked David, very suddenly.  "What was that?" 

Ana turned back and gave him a questioning glance as she tried to imagine what she had said that was so interesting.  "I said I wanted to get back for the end of the Yule Ball?" 

Vespera seemed more casual than usual as her eyes drifted through Ana's.  "You're just going to the end? Well, that's no fun.  Your date must be very understanding." 

Kezia spoke without speaking as she stepped back to Ana's side, her eyes meeting Vespera's with ice.  Ana looked between them curiously.  "I don't have a date," she said quietly, her anger and hurt lost in the curiosity of her surroundings. 

"No date?" asked David, raising his eyesbrows.  "Stars should always be followed, I should live forever, and girls as pretty as yourself should have dates to the Yule Ball.  I've heard quite a bit about it." 

At Ana's loss for explanation, the four were left in glass-fragile silence.  

"I've been busy," Ana admitted finally.  

"Apparently," said David, seeing the great shame.  

"You should let her go, Kezia," suggested Vespera, her voice almost in a sing-song state.  "You've taught Ana all she needs to know, I'm sure," she said, her eyes full of challenge.  "Ana knows how to spend her time." 

Ana looked from the two older guardians to the Kezia.  This was all so strange to her, to be in a place as beautiful as this and to get such feelings of challenge and opposition.  But she could not be sure those were the feelings she was receiving.  The emotion was clouded and layered, and Ana did not have enough time to analyze it properly.  

"Ana may go when she wants," shrugged Kezia as she put an arm around Ana to guide her back to the balcony.  "It's her life, after all."  

The balcony that held LeBab Tower looked down on clouds and snow capped mountains and up into the clear array of the heavens.  Few places on Earth offered such a view, and for this reason, LeBab was destined to be in that very place.  The sun had just set on the unfathomable palace, and the stars were beginning to sing.  

Ana stood, listening, watching, feeling, and touching all that the stars had to show her.  The power was so great, that for one of the first times in her seeing career, Ana sensed that there was nothing beyond her visions.  She had always been able to tell that she was standing on Hogwarts lawn, in her divinations tower, or in the Great Hall.  But on the balcony, Ana felt no restrictions.  Her psyche was free, and she saw many things.  It consumed her so that she was almost upset when Kezia brought her back from her very real reverie. 

"A little bit at a time, Ana.  Do not go too far into your powers yet; your body will not be able to handle it." 

"My body was handling it just fine," Ana smiled as she listened to more of the star song.  Kezia couldn't help but smile as well.  

"It's good news, then?" 

"I've been seeing a lot about a child." 

"A child?"

"Yes.  I think it might be the future of two people I know at Hogwarts." 

"And what do the stars say about this child?" 

Ana's eyes glittered as she turned them on her mentor.  "Great things, Kezia.  I see nothing, but I can feel the light of peace emanating from his waiting soul.  It's as if he somehow can bring a great joy to this world."  

Kezia frowned. "How?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, still wearing the smile.

"Well, will he be a leader? An inventor?" 

"I don't know!" Ana laughed.  It felt so good to laugh and forget the troubles around her.  And that was what was to be with this child.  She thought for a moment before laughing again.  "I just don't know.  But he will be great." 

Kezia beheld Ana for a moment.  Gazing back up at the stars, she remarked, "It's good to see you smiling like that.  I haven't seen such a smile in a long time." 

It was comments like those that made the feeling disappear, though Ana could still feel it within her.  "I haven't had reason to smile."  In a flash, as if designed by the stars, Ana's mind wandered to Remus, and the thought of holding Berenice in a close dance. They evaporated.  

"Is it that Heidi girl?" 

"Heidi Weathersby," muttered Ana, as even the memory of the smile left her.  "Yes, that has been difficult.  Why would the stars show me such a thing, Kezia? That she is to die? What am I supposed to do with this information if it is supposed to happen?" 

"You will figure it out soon enough," shrugged the Guardian.  "Some things I never understood myself.  Once, when I was in Paris on business - this was towards the beginning of my Guardianship - I was told that there was going to be two people who were going to have an affair behind their spouses' backs.  Of course, I didn't have the first clue why that was important at the time.  It took me until about a year ago before I made the connection." 

"Which was what?" 

"-That the people involved weren't the important part of the message.  It was the action.  At the same time I was working with two people in Rio who were highly successful entrepreneurs.  Once they started seeing each other, their business lives became completely second-rate.  It was the stars way of showing me that the two shouldn't have been together." 

"So you went back, years later, after you figured out the message?" 

"No!" laughed Kezia.  "When I didn't understand, the stars told me in different ways that the couple in Rio shouldn't be together.  They're patient like that." 

Ana was not so patient. "Funny, they're still not telling me anything about Heidi Weathersby." 

"Maybe they're not trying to tell you a message about her.  Maybe it's a message meant for you," offered Kezia. 

Ana blinked.  "For me?" 

"Maybe the stars are just getting you ready for what you'll have to face in the future?" 

"Drowning?" 

"Dealing with the deaths of others?" 

Ana frowned.  "Like a practice run?" 

"Could be," nodded Kezia.  "But you'll probably be the one to confirm that." 

They were silent for a while more before Ana spoke again.  "I was told that some seers could see to Heaven.  Is that true?" 

"There are records of such.  It seems to happen after many years, as the powers reach their most advanced stage.  Kasek has not even reached that level."

"What do the record say about it?" 

"Nothing," replied Kezia.  "It is kept most confidential, and is not to be written down, if only for lack of words."  

Ana was disappointed.  "But why?  Why not tell people? Show people?" 

"It's just the way things are done, Ana.  Heaven on its time, and the Earth on a time of its own." 

"It would be a comfort," she replied softly.  Visions of Heidi's death started surrounding her.  "Especially for the people who don't deserve to die." 

"All people die, Ana, and neither goodness nor purity nor importance can change that.  But where this world has gone wrong is that death is not the end.  There is much more after death, Ana, more onto eternal beauty and rest that no words can describe.  It is the sun setting after giving light to the world.  Death is only the flight from one place to another.  Humans just fear it because they only see the one side." 

"But some have seen the other." 

"Many.  And not even giving a first year a chance at going to the Yule Ball can equal up to the wonders that Heidi will see in the next few days." 

Somehow it made Ana feel better.  Though the balcony was thoroughly charmed, it had seemed cold.  But now, it was warm again, and Ana's eyes returned to the heavens.  A voice filled her head, one that she had not heard for quite some time, and was never supposed to hear in the first place.  It was the voice of William Potter, speaking to his son for the very last time…

_"You'll get along, and so will we, and we'll be back together again before you even realize we're gone…"_

The thought of the Potters weighed Ana down so heavily that she had to lean against the white castle walls.  She thought about Elizabeth and her husband, and how they had shone on the world while they lived.  And now, it was their time to rest.  

It was almost unbearable.  Her mind began to swim.  "Kezia, if you don't mind, I would like to head back to Hogwarts." 

Kezia turned an eye on her.  "What's wrong?" 

Ana really didn't know what to say.  The Tower suddenly seemed too big, and herself, very out of place.  Elizabeth Potter seemed to haunt her shadows, and Ana very much needed to get away.  "Nothing," she insisted to Kezia.  "It's just that there's the Yule Ball, and I promised I would at least try to make it…" 

"You know you can't lie to me," Kezia said, giving her a very curious look indeed.  "I may not be able to read your mind but I can tell a lie when I see one." 

Ana became angry.  "So shoot me. I have to leave."  At that, she turned on her heels and left the tower, almost knocking Vespera over, and forgetting her cloak at the door. 

* * * * * *

Hogwarts gave her no sanctuary.  Though LeBab was almost entirely white, it seemed to hold more joy and color than any other part of the world Ana had ever seen, in person, subconsciously, or psychically.  But any feelings Ana experienced in the Castle of Sight were magnified in a place so familiar to her and the Potters.  It wasn't that she could feel the Potter's anger.  She could imagine what Mrs. Potter would say if she awaited her on the castle steps.  She would take her hands in hers and look her deep in the eyes.  _"You did what you had to do, Ana," she would say calmly, but sadly.  __"But now he's your responsibility.  Whether you want it or not, it's your job to make sure that you made the right decision." _

_"But did I make the right decision?"_ Ana would ask. 

_"I don't know, did you?" _ Would be Elizabeth's reply.  But Ana could feel the look of her eyes in her voice.  It was the same disappointment that had weighed her down since the lie was conceived.  

And now, she felt small.  The world consumed her as she stepped across the snow, her footprints disappearing behind her.  Dozens of people had tread across the lawn, but in an act of beautification in honor of the Yule Ball, Professor Dumbledore administered a charm to keep the snow looking fresh and untouched.  It was as if no one had left or arrived for some time, and the worlds in and outside of Hogwarts were like dreams and realities.  Except to the young True Seer, wearing her problems where her cloak would have been, the lives both in and beyond Hogwarts seemed a terrible mixture of both.  

She ascended the stone steps carefully, though the ice had been well cleared.  It was almost dusk, after all, and the wind chilled the world around her so completely that a misplaced charm might turn irrelevant.  But despite her feelings, the world had not yet grown so cold (or the spell, so poor).  

Inside Hogwarts, the candles burned bright with festivity.  She could hear the rumbles of the Yule Ball meal being served in the Great Hall.  Her feelings lightened by the cheer in the air, Ana let her mind wander into the room.  It was ablaze with color.  Professor Flitwick had outdone his decorations from last year, as garland hovered over the hall in a vivid vine of glitz and glitter.  The tables were draped with red velvet coverings and the gold dishes had been brought out, filling the room with the joy and warmth of a fire hearth on Christmas morning.  And the dress robes represented every color in the rainbow. 

It was the end of the meal, and Dumbledore was speaking. _"… as is tradition, it is time to announce the Yuletide Prince and Princess.  The two students who have been chosen this year are, of course, students who have represented their abilities without holding any other office here at Hogwarts, whether it be an honorary student, such as the Head Boy or Girl, or Captain of the House Quidditch Teams.  These students have been chosen on the basis of student and faculty votes, and are those who this institution feels needs to have more credit due to them than opportunity has given us in their seven year's attendance.  The Yuletide Princess this year had demonstrated extraordinary responsibility both inside and outside of the classroom in managing tasks that most Seventh Years are unable to handle.  She has shown her service to time and time again to the faculty, and is a fine young lady, most deserving of this award. Would our Yuletide Princess, representing the Slytherin House, Janelle Steel, please step forward to receive your award." _

The Slytherin House had erupted into thundering cheers as soon as the Janelle's name was announced.  Ana couldn't help but smile; her heart had leapt slightly when the Princess was being described.  It had almost sounded like herself.  But Ana remembered that most people didn't know what she did, and she shouldn't expect to be honored for it.  The thoughts of the Potters and of Heidi Weathersby surfaced as Dumbledore continued.  There was a definite twinkle in his eye.  

_"The next young man," _he began, a very obvious smirk on his face,_ "will be here in spirit, after he graduates, and I find it both intolerable and enlightening that he will remain in my memory as long as it functions.  He has become a personal friend of most of the faculty (though many of the faculty may correct me later), having spoken with them on many occasions (-often times against his will)." Dumbledore became serious, for a moment.  _"Though I never, ever, tolerate pranks at this school, I must say that in my decades of history here,"_ his eyes twinkled once more with laughter, "__this individual has displayed some of the most creative in the stunts I have ever encountered…."_

_"YOU SHOULD SEE THE ONES YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!" _exclaimed Peter from the other end of the room.  Sirius, very, very, red, pulled him down into the chair.  Ana, out in the corridor, watching with blazing blue, psychic eyes, laughed openly, as did many of the students in the Great Hall.  

_"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew, I fear to ask.  But this gentleman, as we all know, has proven to be an honorable person (if a little too playful), a dedicated student (with incredible luck)," _-more laughter ensued- "_and a person who hold to friendships with more faith than I have ever seen, even,"_ he said, with the very small hint of a shadow in his eyes, _"if his actions are misplaced.  Representing Gryffindor House, it is my honor, Sirius Black, to bestow the honor of Yultide Prince onto you." _

Whistles, catcalls and cheers nearly shattered the windows as Sirius stood, beet red under his dark curls, and approached the front of the Hall.  Ana couldn't help but speak into his mind.  

_"No one better, Sirius."  _

He faltered in his steps and looked around briefly.  _"Where are you?" _he thought.  

_"In the hall._  I just got back.  Keep walking, you look like a dope." __

_"Wouldn't want to be out of character," _he thought as Ana read his mind.  Ana smiled at him and the ease at which she read his mind blindly from an entire room away.  It was becoming as easy as blinking.  

The first dance of the evening followed just after the coronation, and was led off by Sirius and Jenelle.  Slowly, James and Lily, as the Head Boy and Girl, joined, followed by the rest of the school.  But in the vision of the hundreds of students flooding the Great Hall, two stood out, more than Ana would have expected.  

Berenice looked amazing.  Her robes were of a voluptuous red, with her extraordinary blonde hair spilling down her back in swaying curls that mimicked her movements on the dance floor: graceful, syncopated movements that displayed the entity and grace that made her who she was.  She was Berenice, and she had not changed.  She flaunted over her date with side-blind attention as she smoothed his robes and tucked stray layers of his shaggy hair gently behind his ears.  It burned Ana, burned with the heat of her rival's red chiffon robes, to know that Berenice had returned.  But it killed her to know that Remus was enjoying himself. 

He looked smashing, as he always did in her eyes, though he was very much plain in comparison to most at Hogwarts.  He wore green-gray, or gray-green, depending on the light, which was just enough to pick the small green hues out of his shining hazel eyes.  Always a perfect gentleman, he held Berenice at a responsible distance, and made cordial conversation as they danced, both with elegance beyond their years.  Both were perfect - too perfect, for Ana.  Remus was always flawless, but that was just who he was. But Berenice bothered her, for Ana knew that Berenice was far from the angel she resembled.  Something in the back of her mind screamed, _"EVIL!"_  But that same voice also said, _"get your hands off my man!"_

The light danced around them as they twirled in time with the waltz.  Berenice was laughing as she spoke to him, though Ana didn't care to listen to what either said or thought.  She watched, feeling a horrid presence entwining its lurid fingers around her heart.  Such an intense emotion seemed foreign to her, as it had been some time since she had felt anything so concrete.  It was like poison in her blood, and Berenice was the source. 

As they danced, Berenice played gently with the hairs drifting down onto the back of Remus's neck.  Though she tried very hard to block it, she see her lips grow dangerously close to Remus's ear as she whispered something in soft-spoken French.  Remus smiled and replied in a similar manner.  This went on with some time, Berenice brushing his shoulder, his neck, his chest, and what seemed to Ana, every other place on his body.  

In the corridor, Ana stood, rigid with mounting fury.  "_Diplomacy…_" whispered a gentle voice in the back of her Guardian mind.  But the whisper was overcome by what seemed like perfectly good logic.  _"Remus is yours! Not hers!  You could take her." _

_"No I couldn't," Ana responded to herself mentally.  She still lacked dueling skills. _

_"Yes you could."_

_"How?"_

_"By the power only you possess!" _

Ana thought, still watching the sickening scene of Remus dancing with the French leech.  She paced, and thought, and thought… and thought… and _thought…_

And she understood.  _"Powers of the mind," she laughed to herself. _

_"There ya go, big thinker." _

She couldn't suppress a smirk as she focused all her energy into her moment of sabotage.  It took patience, but not to wait for an opportunity.  Berenice provided plenty of those.  Rather, patience was required to find the perfect moment.  She concentrated so deeply that it was almost as if she became Berenice.  She could feel her emotions and hear her thoughts as if she and her were one.  This was going to be amusing. 

The moment came.  Berenice had been anticipating it for quite some time, edging toward it with snake-like craftiness.  She had flirted, and now, her and Remus were caught in a smile.  Ana could feel the dark excitement in Berenice as she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.  But before anything happened, a not-so mysterious voice seemed to enter Berenice's mind.  And it was not her subconscious.  It was a foreign voice, all together, full of bite and laughter. . 

_"I would not do that, if I were you." _

Ana watched as Berenice jumped back.  Remus, too, was quite startled, though he seemed slightly thankful that the kiss had not occurred.  

Realizing her blunder, Berenice tried to smooth it over with a smile.  _"Did you say something, Remmy?" _

_Remmy__._  Ana rolled her eyes. 

Berenice was sending sharp glances around when he answered.  He was giving her a very odd glance.  _"No, not a thing." _

The dance just ended, and Remus led her off the dance floor.  "Are you all right?" he asked, noticing how choppy her grace had become.  

His date nodded, and smiled again as she stepped close to him.   _"You are so sweet to care about me,_" she said as she ran her hands along the jacket of his dress robes.  She sent him an alluring look with her baby blue eyes.  Ana watched, forcing herself to be amused.  

_"You'll regret it if you get any closer to him." _Ana spoke again.  She made a mental note to do this to people more often. 

Berenice flinched, and gave Remus a furious glance.  But noticing his surprise, she changed her mind and looked around her.  _"Which one of you said that!" _she demanded of the first and second years students who were seated at the tables around them.  _"I know it was one of you!"_

Remus frowned in his contemplative manner as he put a diplomatic hand on her bare shoulder.  _"Berenice?__ No one said anything."  Meanwhile, he gave a glance to James and Lily, who were approaching swiftly - Lily first, with her wand out, and James after, trying to grab it out of her hand.  _

Confusion rushed over the witch's face as she tried to maintain her stately composure.  _"But I heard it.  Someone said…" _

_"Said what?" _inquired Remus as she lost her words in thought.  

_"Said not to…_" 

James and Lily arrived.  _"How are you two doing?" asked Lily, sending Berenice a cold look.  Ana would consider thanking her later.  _

_"Did we miss anything?"_ asked James, trying to sound more pleasant than his girlfriend. 

_"The voice… it told me not to…_" But Berenice stopped.  She sent another look around her.  People were staring, but her eyes flashed with the smugness that slowly built its way into a smirk.  _"There was no voice, was there."   _

Remus blinked.  Then shrugged.  _"I didn't hear anything."_

_'Voice?" _asked James.  Ana sensed danger as he thought. 

_"Then there's no reason," _smiled Berenice in her very "Berenice" way, "_that I shouldn't do this!"  At that, the blonde beauty threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.  _

At first Ana froze, as she watched them, her own mouth hanging open in shock.  They stood there, kissing among an excited and giggling group of younger students, and it wasn't until Remus's hands found their way to her arms that Ana followed through on her threats.  Blocking out everything else, and channeling the connection between their mind, Ana let go. 

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

When Ana first started reading minds, she was amazed at how much of a headache it produced in her inexperienced mind.  It turned out that when messages are sent from one mind to another, the sender needed to take special care not to put too much power into the connection, for a whisper in thought is as common speech in mind-speech.  So, as Ana figured, watching Berenice break off the kiss and fall to her knees, gripping her head in writhing pain, a scream in thought must be ten howlers in her rival's mind.  She smiled to herself.  She stopped screaming.  

Once she determined that Berenice would be okay (which was very quickly), Ana turned on her heels and proceeded up the stairs to her Divinations Tower.  The stairs were like her red carpet, welcoming back a great warrior after conquest.  She couldn't help but strut; Berenice would not try to kiss him again, and no one was watching.  

- Except for her reflection in the mirror at the end of the hall.  

Ana smiled as she approached it, strutting a little more and grinning at herself.  "I showed her," she informed her reflection with a dazzling, burgundy-lipped smile.  Lily's all-day makeup charms lived up to their claim.  But a moment looking at Ana, and the revelation hit her.  

"Heavens," she whispered, "I look like a Slytherin." 

The smile fading from her face, the memory of having a loud voice in her mind haunted her.  It hurt, beyond a pain-killing potion, because it affected the psyche.  Potions cannot touch the psyche of True Seers; there was no dreamless sleep potion that Ana could use.  At the thought of that, she wondered if she could have not screamed so loudly.  

She thought, she should not have screamed at all.  

Her mind wandered back to the Great Hall where Remus was seated directly in front of Berenice, handing her a goblet of ice water as James, Lily, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked on.  Remus was being insufferably sweet as he gazed at her with worried hazel eyes.  Ana wanted to search his mind, just to see if she was even a glimmer of a thought to him.  But she refused, and felt very weak and small.  The voices echoed in her head. 

_Horrible person._

"I don't want to be a horrible person," she murmured to herself as she made her way shakily to her Tower.  She kept walking, across the room, passed the fireplace as it sprang to life, up the stairs, through the doors, and out onto the balcony, cold, but shoveled free of snow compliments of the house elves.  Shivering in the dark night, she looked at the cloudy sky, and white, glittering snowflakes that fell from it.  

"But I am," she realized.  "I am horrible, and I am alone."  

Snowflakes blanketed her hair and she wondered in the very, very far corners of her mind, when it had started snowing again.  She felt ill.  

"What have I done?" she spoke to no one.  "Who am I?  Is this what being a Guardian is all about? Solitude?  Power? Control?  … Loneliness … "

She looked around her.  Nothing except the snow, darkened by the black evening, stirred around her.  Even the fire in the room behind her offered no warm flicker.  The wind did not blow, and Hogsmeade was a ghost town.  Slowly, Ana lowered herself to the stone floor, giving no shock to the chill of the rock as it penetrated her nylon.  Her thin linen skirt and rayon blouse offered no warmth, but it all seemed too irrelevant to Ana.  She leaned up against the marble railing and closed her eyes.  This was how it was going to be. 

* * * * * *

"It was fun while it lasted," shrugged Remus, as he stood out on the front steps of the castle, watching the coach take Berenice back to her exclusive room at a bed and breakfast inn at the far corners of Hogsmeade.  She had lasted a little over an hour after the attacks before deciding to call it an evening.  And even then, she went fighting, (and asking Remus to "see her to her room").

Lily glared.  "No, Remus.  No it wasn't.  The girl is mortifying, and I haven't the first idea why you invited her."  Pausing, she expressed her burning anger in her eyes.  _"I let her use my hairbrush." _

He shrugged.  "And it's appreciated.  But next time you have a beautiful woman throwing herself at you when you're in need of a date to black tie affair, you'll understand." 

Her expression dimmed.  "The next time a beautiful woman throws herself at me, I'll let you know." 

"Will you let me know, too?" asked James with male intrigue.

"Pervert," she muttered, smiling just as much as she would allow as her boyfriend hugged her in the cold air.  She had forgiven him for not telling her that Remus had invited the horrid witch to the Yule Ball only because James found out when she did, that very morning.

"Too bad about the headache though," remarked Remus.  "I had the most beautiful date in the history of Hogwarts Yule Balls." 

"Arguably," pointed out James as he hugged Lily closer.  

"Oh, honestly," grumbled Lily, rolling her eyes (even if she was smiling).

James glanced at Remus, who was studying the interchange between his date and himself.  "I'm sure Berenice will be just fine." 

"It was all so strange.  She almost looked ready to pass out.  I still think she should have gone to the H-Wing.  Headaches like that don't happen so suddenly." 

The three became silent for a moment as a few students passed by, heading for a midnight stroll along the shoveled paths around the castle.  James made sure to give them all the "Head Boy look", just to be reminding them that he would be patrolling later.  It was an unfortunate duty, and an even more unfortunate sight seeing first years snogging.  But such was life.  He turned his attention back on Remus, who was stepping back into the castle.  Moving to follow, he felt a small tug on his hand.  Lily was looking at him with questioning green eyes. 

"He has figured it out, hasn't he? He knows what upset Berenice so much?" she whispered under her breath as leaned into him and kissed the corner of his cheek bone. 

James let his head rest against Lily's as he pulled her close.  "He has to. I don't see how he wouldn't figure it out.  He knows Ana like the back of his hand." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Talk to him, I suppose." 

Lily was silent for a moment.  "It should be you.  I don't like Berenice in the slightest, and I still believe Ana and he are meant to be together.  I'll take first Snog Patrol.  You go talk to him." 

James whimpered playfully as he inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair. "But I like it here." 

Lily giggled.  "Go on," she shoved him away gently.  "And give me your robe coat, it's freezing out here."  

He complied, putting an extra warming charm on it for her and hurrying inside with a quick promise to meet up later.  Yet even in the few seconds without the warmth of his jacket, the cold chilled him to the bone.  It was an unusually cold night.  

Remus was halfway up the grand staircase by the time James approached.  He raised an eyebrow.  "You lost part of your robes."  

He grinned.  "Lily has that effect on me."  

Lily was like a sister to Remus and he had no interest in hearing about what happened to James's clothes when they were together.  "No visuals, please." 

James just smiled further.  "It looked like you and Berenice were getting pretty close back there." 

Remus did not smile.  "I suppose." 

_I suppose.  _It was the sort of thing only Remus would say.  James thought it had a mature ring to it, but so did Remus, so it fit just fine.  "Any plans to contact her in the future?" 

"Heavens know she'll be contacting me, at the very least." The vagueness fit, too; the total number of owls had just surpassed 120, as of the day before the Yule Ball.  "But it's a shame she was so ill." 

James bit his tongue, wondering how to approach the subject.  Then the most obvious way materialized: the straightforward way.  "You do know what happened, right?" 

His had expected a number of things.  He was ready for Remus to deny that he knew, and be overall clueless.  But Remus, naturally smart, was horrible at playing dumb.  (He used too many big words).  James also could imagine him getting defensive, and claiming that there was no way of knowing what had happened, though it was pretty clear what had. But Remus didn't say a thing.  They reached the top of the staircase and Remus turned towards the Great Hall, back to the party, as if he hadn't heard the question.  

_'So he does know,'_ thought James, as he followed, relentlessly.  "I can't believe you're being so calm about this.  Ana honestly had no right to do that.  She has no claims on you." 

For a brief moment, Remus looked as if he were going to tear James to shreds.  But he entered the Great Hall calmly.  

Unsettled by the one-sided conversation, James proceeded.  "Aren't you going to do anything about this?" 

"Like what?" he demanded.  "Slap her on the wrist?" 

James frowned.  "Well I know if I were you, and an ex-girlfriend did something like that to Lily, there would be hell to pay." 

Remus flinched at the words 'ex-girlfriend' and 'hell.'  "But you're not me," he said simply, "and I'm not you." 

James stopped walking while Remus continued.  "I suppose if you're not going to do something, then I will." 

Remus spun around, glaring at him with calculating eyes.  "Leave it be, James.  Just leave it be.  Don't play these games," he added, his voice shaking with anger and emotion, "because if you keep going back to her, you'll go nowhere but backwards." 

James knew that half of what he said didn't apply to him.  "I am Head Boy, and Ana has done nothing short of assaulting one of the guests in the castle.  It is my duty-" 

_"- Don't do this,"_ said Remus, interrupting with a quiet, steady voice.  He stepped towards James with slow, methodic steps.  

James turned and walked out of the Hall.  "It's my duty." 

"It's you shooting off your mouth, that's what it is," muttered his friend as he sped around him and tried to block the corridor. 

"Call it what you will," retorted James, stepping around him and speeding up down the hallway that led to the stairs that led to Ana's tower.  

Remus followed close behind.  "It'll do more harm than good," he reasoned.  

"It'll correct a poor choice in actions."  

Up the stairs the two flew, sending comments back and forth.  James had all but reached the portrait to the room when suddenly, a icy voice spoke from behind him. _"Petrificus Quasius."   Looking down, his legs became enveloped in a golden field of light.  He was paralyzed from the waist down.  _

"Wonderful," snuffed James in ironic disgust.  "I'm glad to see we're going to be mature about this." 

"Remind me to bite your smarmy ass next full moon," Remus retorted as he walked around his friend.  He met his eyes fiercely.  "It's obvious that nothing I say or do is going to stop you from making sure you give Ana a mouthful.  Just let me talk to her first."  

James, soured by the whole situation, shrugged, dismally happy to have upper body movement.  Pulling out his wand, he easily reversed the spell giving him means by which to storm passed Remus, if he wanted.  But he folded his arms across his chest and moved to lean against the wall.  "Be my guest."

* * * * * *

Time passes quickly and slowly for those who seek the end.  It didn't take long for Ana to get cold, but it seemed to take forever for her to loose consciousness, or for her to die; she didn't care which.  People were walking out on the shoveled paths around the castle far below, laughing and snogging, and making Ana's life a royal disgusting hell.  But there came a point when she didn't seem to care anymore, and perhaps it was the cold, and perhaps it was something else, but she closed her eyes and just let herself be.  The cold did not kill her, at least not quickly enough, whether because of her strength, her unwillingness to let go, the not-cold-enough evening, lack of time, or something greater, beyond all human capacity.  

She noticed, though, as she sat in the freeze, that the world was quiet.  For the first time in a very, very long while, Ana's mind was free of the whisper of the stars and of the thoughts of the world.  And she imagined that she smiled, though her body did not respond.  When she heard the sound of shoes scraping the stone balcony near her, it was a sound unaltered by any other, and it was beautiful.  The voice that spoke seemed distant and airy. 

_"Ana?" _

Something burning touched her shoulders and it ached against her cold skin.  She made a noise of displeasure.  

The voice swore as something touched her other shoulder with similar results.  She felt herself being shaken.  "Ana, wake up!" the voice demanded, clearer and more fierce than before.  "_Wake up!" _

Lazily, she opened her eyes to see Remus, looking quite frightened, though she could not imagine why.  "Hi, Moony," she said, thinking she was smiling.  

Roughly, she was pulled to her feet.  "Walk!" he demanded.  His voice was most unpleasant.  Ana tried to walk, and managed a few steps with his help.  Stepping into the divinations room, she felt the change in temperature, though it was only slight, as the balcony door had been left open.  But the fire was still roaring in the hearth.  Ana felt weak, but Remus held her up as he shut the door.  She closed her eyes as Remus picked her up and carried down the stairs.  The temperature grew until it felt like it was burning.  It felt wonderful, though, to be tucked in his arms, and to be far enough out of common sense to forget the rest.  

Her reverie was broken by Remus's shout.  "JAMES! GET IN HERE!"  Dismayed by the sound, she groaned and buried her face in his shoulder, not bothering to open her eyes.  But she heard a new set of footsteps and James's voice.  

"Remus, what…  _Merlin… she's _gray_…." _

"Get the settee over here."  Ana vaguely heard a mumbling and the sound of furniture being scooted across stone.  "She won't stop shivering."  Ana wondered who they were talking about because she certainly didn't think she was shivering.  "I think she keeps some blankets in the cupboards under the bookcase." 

In a few moments, she felt herself being wrapped in clothes and stretched out on soft surface.  She was quite comfortable as started drifting, but she could still hear James's authoritative voice.  "We need to get her to the H-Wing." 

"We can help her here," argued Remus. 

"Remus, have you gone daft? She's clearly hypothermic.  If she's been sabotaged, she –"

"James…" he said, frustration in his airy voice, "I don't think this is _sabotage.  The door was unlocked.  She doesn't have a mark on her… I think…." _

There was a pause before either spoke.  It was James, very quietly.  "I see…" 

"Get Lily, she knows more medical charms than the rest of us, and I know a thing or two about hypothermia.  While you're out, have Sirius or Peter go to the kitchens and bring a hot beverage." 

"Tea?" 

"No caffeine.  It can be bloody boiling water, for all I care, just make it hot."  

"Right."

Ana didn't hear James leave.  But she did feel someone help her roll over and stretch out next to her.  She knew it was Remus by the way he held her.  

"What did you go and do?" he asked, his voice whispy as he held her closer.  He muttered warming charms against the blankets and the settee as he held her, resting the steaming warmth of her face against hers.  It was then that she realized just how cold that she was.  She felt herself shivering, and her teeth chattering.  A helpless cry escaped her, still sounding foreign, but very much real.  

"I know, but it's for your good," he said quietly.  "You'll thank me later."  

She didn't know when Lily arrived, but when she heard her, it was as it she had been speaking for some time.  

"… know, you two are taking some very big risks by not taking her to the H-Wing.  I have a right mind to go get Madame Pomphrey myself." 

Remus was most firm.  "There will be uproar if anyone finds out this happened. Think of Dumbledore.  Think of Kezia Doppelle.  Think of Ana!" 

Ana muttered sleepily at the mention of her name.  "Wha abouut meh?"  Someone smoothed her hair.  Opening her eyes, Remus was still holding her.  

"Well, there are no other warming charms that I know of," responded Lily, ignoring Ana.  

"Then use the ones you do know," was the James's gentle response.  "They'll probably work better than ours." 

Ana did not hear the charm, just felt a shock as burning heat surrounded her.  She writhed and squirmed in Remus's arms as she tried to adjust to the overwhelming temperature.  

"Not so hot!  It has to happen gradually, Lily!" 

"Well, I'm not the expert on hypothermia, now am I." 

Ana felt the temperature subside some, as she drifted off again.  

* * * * * *

The next time she awoke, she felt more awake, and was being sat up, sitting across Remus's lap.  She held her head up slightly to see a steaming mug being set in his hands.  She gave him a glance, his hazel eyes were urgent.  "Sip this.  It's steaming lemon water."  

"It's the best we could do," said a small, squeaky voice that was out of view.  She knew it was Peter.  He kept explaining, babbling as she took very, very small sips of the drink.  "Sirius – cause you know he's had experience with hypothermia, livin' so far north – said that water was most important, more important that hot chocolate or other drinks, because water's what your body needs most and there's not many water based drinks that don't have caffeine, and Remus said, '_no caffeine,'_ so we decided that boiling water would work… it was my idea to have the lemon, 'cause I know you like lemon, and – " 

"-Peter, it will do just fine," replied Remus.  

The drink seemed to revive Ana some.  And her tastebuds were not so effected that she couldn't taste the potions under layer.  As warmth spread through her, she sighed.  "Curry," she said quietly, her voice clearer than it was before.  It was a key ingredient in most warming potions, as she well knew.  The lemon was a nice touch.  

Sleepily, she rested her head against Remus's shoulder, not caring that he still held her.  Slowly, parts of her body were awaken by hints of warm life.  It started in her torso and moved to her thighs and forearms.  

"You should drink some more," whispered Remus.  She could feel his hot breath against her cold nose.  She shook her head.  Something in her didn't feel like talking.  

"You've been a big help, Peter," she heard Remus say.  "You too, Sirius.  She'll be just fine.  Her temperature never got too low, and it was climbing before the warming potion."

"And you're sure that you don't need anything else? We could watch her for a while, if you wanted to get some sleep or stretch your legs or –"

"-Peter," Sirius interrupted, but Ana heard no more from either except the sounds of receding footsteps.  

Neither she nor Remus spoke.  As time passed, she could feel her body returning to normal, and whispers in her mind speaking up as they did at sunset.  She also became very aware of Remus, and what she had done.  Reality hit her like torrential rain, but she kept her eyes shut, and enjoyed where she was while she had it.  Unfortunately, that did not keep the tears from coming.  

"Have another sip," urged Remus as she felt the steam of the cup approach her face.  Opening her eyes, tears fell free as she gazed up at the man she loved, so close as he held her like he had so many times before.  His gaze was overwhelming as the mug disappeared to the coffee table that had been placed behind them.  Slowly, his rough hands wiped away the tears that were now falling with ease.  Ana tried to speak, but it came out in her bringing her head up and kissing him.  Their lips brushed and tugged at each other as the kiss, at first abrupt, turned into one memorable one of many, one that made up for time of neglect.  

Visions and feelings invaded Ana's mind, as her psyche regained full power, and she felt the full range of feelings, both hers and Remus's, and all the anger, and hurt and pain that they had shared.  Visions of arguments, and Berenice and of herself, sitting alone on the parapet… then of James and her father, and Kezia, and Heidi Weathersby.  Ana couldn't resist.  She broke off the kiss, shielding her face with her hands and the blanket in which she was wrapped, as the sobs broke loose.  The more she tried to fight them, the more it hurt, and the more she cried.  So she let go and just cried.  She cried so hard she wondered in the far, unimportant reaches of her mind if she was fully conscious or if she was still loopy from the cold.  

Slowly, she felt two great arms wrap around her.  "Come here," he whispered as he guided her to his shoulder.  "Talk to me, Ana, if not for me, then for you." 

But all Ana could manage to say as memories and visions and feelings overwhelmed her.  "_I'm sorry… God, I'm so sorry, Remus…. I'm sorry…. I'm just ….. I'm sorry…." _

Apologies escaped her as she sobbed.  She felt Remus hold her, rub her back gently, kiss her hair.  Every time she thought she could control herself, she could herself crying once more, sometimes harder than before.  Remus would speak softly to her, try to get her to calm down, but nothing helped.  Ana's face, gray just a few chimes of the grandfather clock ago was now beat red and Remus's white undershirt was soaked with tears.  

When the tears did start dying down, Remus toyed with her hair, now half in and half out of the once neat bun, and spoke.  "Talk to me, Starling.  What are you so sorry for?"  

Ana fiercely fought a new set of tears.  "Everything.  It's all wrong, and it's my fault."  More tears escaped her, and it took her a moment to compose herself enough to keep going, and she was oddly calm when she spoke, at first.  Her blue eyes full of tears, she looked at him, her face just inches in front of his, and made her confession.  "I am a horrible, _horrible person, Moony.  You just don't understand half of the things I do every day." Her voice shook, but she never blinked as more tears ran down her face.  "I am __horrible.  If you think I treat you horribly, you should know what I do to other people… to Dumbledore… to…."_

"James?" he offered.  He looked at her directly, his face firm and set.  

Ana was caught completely off guard, never mind that she had no guard in her broken state.  Her tears froze, and she could feel her muscles tense up.  Air did not come easily as her face fought for an expression, and her voice for words.  "What?" 

"You lied to James," he said quietly.  "About his parents." 

Again, speech was difficult.  "You -- ..knew… -_WHAT?"_

"I knew.  Parts I knew from James, other, from what you said to Peter, not too long ago on that same balcony that almost killed you." 

"You were there," she muttered, feeling as dazed as she had been just hours ago.  

"I was.  And I heard every word." 

Ana shivered as a nauseas feeling spread over her.  Organizing herself, as she was tightly wrapped in the blanket, she stood, wearing the quilt, though careful not to get it too close to the flames.  Immediately her head spun, and her legs felt extraordinarily weak and cold.  She braced herself against the fireplace ledge, as the spinning left.  

"Does James know?" 

"No one knows except Peter and us." 

For a moment, neither said anything.  But when Ana spoke, it was with as much anger as she could muster through her hurt.  Tears were flowing again, but she was turned away from Remus.  "I… I am _really sorry about Berenice.  I had n-no right to do that.  And I am sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you.  If you can't tell that, then there's nothing more I can do or say to show you."  Her voice was swift and choppy, but weak, and exhausted.  "But if this," she waved her hand in reference to the events in that room, "is some sort of __charade to make me feel more hor-horrible, I assure you, it has worked.  You've done your damage.  Leave." _

Silence ensued that was not broken even by the crackle of the fire.  Several moments passed and Remus did not move.  Tears and hurt flowed more as Ana, tired of standing on weak legs, sank to the floor and curled up on the fire place ledge.  She rested her head against the sharp stone wall as she hugged her legs close to her.   Finally, Remus spoke, though quietly.  

"I am here because you need me, Ana.  For the first time since last year, I can feel it and see that really do need me." 

"I always needed you," Ana said shakily. 

"No," he replied gently, "no you didn't.  You didn't need me to help you work through your problems with James's parents, you didn't need me to share your excitement over your Gringott's fortune - which I learned about from Lily, who was looking through some Caucus Resistance file you left on your bed.  Face it, Ana, you're growing beyond me." 

Ana froze.  She couldn't find the words she needed as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. "That's not true," she whispered.  "I am trying, but it's never going to be enough, is it? I have so much to do, so much to be, that I guess I can't have everything.  I'm sorry I hurt you.  But now my decision's made."  

There was a pause as she could feel his pained expression looking away. Forcing herself to her feet, she waddled across the room to the small bureau next to the staircase.  Throwing it open, she pulled out a half-full five pound burlap bag of tea leaves.  Hugging it to her in the folds of the quilt, she walked back to the fireplace.  Her tears eased some more as she let the blanket fall to the floor.  She gave Remus a sideways glance as she smiled slightly.  "I never did like tea."  At that, she swayed back slightly and heaved the bag into the fire.  It didn't take long for it to erupt into flames, sending ashes and a burning smell from the embers.  

Remus was on his feet in a moment, standing next to her.  "Ana?" he asked, somewhat horrified as he watched the flames.  

But she was not finished.  Stepping out of the confines of the blanket that surrounded her feet, she headed back for the bureau and opened another cupboard.  One at a time, she selected mugs and teacups and threw them across the room, watching them shatter on the opposite wall.  Dizzy with overexertion on her weak body, she leaned against the cupboard as she looked for other divinations artifacts she could dispose of.  A deck of tarot cards sat on the fireplace mantel.  She hated them; they were of no use to her and she barely used them, if then.  She had no problem waddling over and tossing them into the flames. 

Remus just watched, his eyes and mouth wide with shock.  Ana kept going until there was only one item left in the room.  The Anblick crystal ball.  

She approached it slowly, as if she were a silent predator.  Perhaps it was her rage, or her powers focusing on the divinitive outlet, but the crystal ball seemed to emanate more power than usual, tugging at Ana from the inside.  Reaching out, she removed the lace covering and stared at her blue-eyed reflection numbly.  She ran her hands over the glass as sentiment caught up with her.  It was cold to her cool fingertips.  

Remus's approach was inaudible, but Ana felt him pull the lace out of her hands.  "It's a family heirloom," he said, placing the shroud over the artifact.  "It's who you are."  Slowly, he took her hands, and led her back to the settee, and wrapped her back in the quilt.  "You'll be the death of me," he sighed grimly as he remained standing.  After a short pause, however, he, too, sat down.  A small laugh escaped him as he looked at her, his eyes gleaming like they hadn't for some time.  "_What_ was _that?_" 

"Me clearing my schedule," she replied.   

Even though understanding hovered around him, he asked anyway.  "I thought you made your decision." 

"I did," she replied.  "No more divinations.  Just you, if you'll have me back." 

Remus frowned in surprise.  "Ana, you can't just give up divinations.  It's as much of who you are as the wolf is me." 

_"Exactly,_" replied Ana.  "I am divinations, and you are the wolf.  But Divinations is not what I am and the wolf is not you." 

He grinned, despite himself. "You've gone completely batty." But he understood.  

"I just realized something, as I was wondering how much Kezia's going to kill me," she smiled.

"What was that?  That's she's going to _really kill you? That she's going to kill you twice?" _

"That," Ana laughed, "she won't even_ slightly kill me.  I'm too powerful." _

Remus tried to look serious as his eyes took on a look of adoration.  "Ana, you … er… realize you can't throw a curse to save your life? Or defend yourself for that manner?" 

"It's on my 'to learn' list," she replied.  "But that's not the power I mean.  "The Circle needs me, you know.  They're not going to do anything stupid.  But it just occurred to me… _I'm_ running the show.  Kezia's already said that she's taught me everything I need to know about divinations, and I still haven't made up my mind whether I'll join or not." 

Remus was dubious.  "Honestly?" 

"Yes, and I wish that everyone would start realizing that.  The Circle assumes that I'll go with them, and the Caucus Resistance seems to think I will as well - hence the frequent visits." 

"But, Ana, The Circle's very powerful." 

"You don't even know the half of it," she muttered knowingly.  "And I'm not saying I'm _not joining.  I'm just saying I just don't know.  I'll go where the stars lead me."_

"There haven't been any attacks for a long while." 

"No, there haven't…" 

Remus studied her.  He knew.  "But you know they're coming." 

She nodded.  "Soon."  

Both became quiet.  Ana stretched her legs out across his lap, tentatively.  He welcomed them.  

"You know you can't give up divinations." 

"I know." 

"So you just felt like breaking things and incinerating large amounts of tea?" 

"That, and I wanted to make my point." 

"Why didn't you just say what you wanted to say?" 

"Because you wouldn't have believed me."  

Remus looked at her blanket-covered feet and rubbed her leg, deep in thought.  

"I'm yours, if you want me, Remus.  I know you don't have a thing for Berenice."  

"Heavens know I tried," he sighed.  "I tried so hard to move on, and Berenice was there…."

"So why didn't it work?" 

"She was too busy flirting to pay attention to anything that came out of my mouth." 

"-Except your tongue.  I'm sure she noticed your tongue." 

Remus made a noise of disgust.  He drifted off into silence.  

Ana began to feel uneasy.  "What are you thinking about?" 

He replied quickly and honestly.  "Whether or not this is really going to work.  There will still be secrets, I assume." 

Ana looked away.  "You wouldn't want to know.  It's bad enough for me to see some of the things I see, you just won't want to know." 

"Like death?" he asked, referring to James's parents.

"Like death, and lies, and deceit, and evil…" she listed, feeling tired at the thought.  She was becoming very serious as she gazed at him, eye to eye.  "You realize that it's part of being a seer to see death and sometimes not being able to anything about it?  You realize that part of what I'll be doing, and part of the horrors that…" 

Remus put a hand over her mouth.  "I never stopped loving you, Ana.  I never _ever stopped loving you.  That's not the way real love works.  You don't get made or disgusted and 'fall out of love.'  I loved you when I first met you, I loved you when you were a bloody frog!" He smiled slightly, but his smile faded as his eyes became earnest.  "And I love you now, even knowing what you've done.  Do I disagree? I don't know.  I honestly don't know.  But I do know I love you." _

The words hurt her as she felt tears welling up again.  "You shouldn't." 

"Peter's right, Ana. He was right on the balcony, when you two were talking.  That's not for you to decide whether or not I should or shouldn't love you.  The point is that I do.  You're not a horrible person, either."  He looked at her harder as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in disagreement.  "You would be a horrible person if you were unable to see that what you did _could have _been wrong.  The fact that part of you wonders whether or not what you're doing is right is what keeps you pure. And," he added, using the hand that cupped her mouth to turn her head back to him, "I would love you anyway." 

Ana knew that wasn't true, but it was what she wanted to hear.  Her vision became blurred with tears as he continued. 

"That being said," Remus continued, as he had the floor, "I want to try again with us.  I understand that there are things you have to do and that there are things that you won't be able to tell me.  But don't shut me out, Ana.  I want to know whatever I can, so I can help you.  And I want to take it slow. Not start over from the beginning, because we've gone too far.  I just want to make sure…" 

_"You don't want to be hurt again,"_ Ana said into his mind.   He nodded.  

"Neither do I, she said, removing his hand from her mouth.  She held it in her hand, and pressed it against the side of her face.  They looked at each other for a long time.  "I love you, too, Remus." 

"I know," he replied, convincing her. 

"I don't need to break more things?" 

"No," he smiled, bringing out the aging eye lines that had grown deeper over the past few months.  Ana smiled back, fighting a not-so-small urge to kiss him.  

"So what are you going to tell Kezia?" 

"I don't know yet." 

"Are you still going to stargaze every night?" 

"Probably a little." 

"And the Caucus Resistance?" 

_"Que Sera, Sera."_

He nodded.  "Whatever will be, will be." 

"See? I can speak French too," Ana said proudly.  

Remus snickered.   "You were listening to Berenice and me…" 

"Of course."  

"You knew what we were saying?" he asked. 

"Naturally."  But she had hesitated. 

"We were talking about the people dancing next to us." 

"Of course you were." 

"If you understood French, you wouldn't doubt me." 

"I understand French, and I don't doubt you." 

He laughed. "No you don't and yes you do." He reached over and put the cup of still boiling hot "lemon water" into her hands.  "Keep drinking," he ordered.

She did, slowly, amazed at how much of her energy was restored with her warmth.  "What else is in this?" 

"Don't rightly know," shrugged Remus.  "Peter said he and Sirius threw some potions together with lots of lemon water and boiled them.  Lucky they didn't blow anything up." 

Ana nervously set the drink aside.  "Yeah… like me… I think I've had enough of that…" 

"Are you feeling better? You're not so gray." 

"I'm still a little cold, and I'm tired, but I'll be okay." 

He looked at her for a moment.  "No more of whatever that was," he referred to the incident on the balcony. 

Ana looked away. "I don't really know what I was thinking," she said quietly.  And she honestly did not.  "I didn't want to die - it's not like it was a suicide attempt."  Doubt oozed off of Remus's gaze.  "It wasn't!" she insisted.  "I would have found a faster, more efficient way of doing things, if that were the case.  I am a potions master, after all."

"So what was it, then?"

"I guess," she said, unable to keep from feeling embarrassed, but smiling at the joke, "making a point."  

"There are better ways to make a point." 

She smiled weakly, and briefly  "Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.  

"Thank James for being an ass." 

Ana looked at him questioningly, but chose not to ask.  She realized she probably did not want to know why James and Remus were coming up to see her in the middle of the Yule Ball.  Leaning back some, she closed her eyes.   

"Did you want me to help you back to your room?" he asked quietly.  

Ana shook her head.  "No, it'll be warmer here." 

"Did you want me to leave you in peace, then?"   
  


She opened her eyes and looked at him.  "No," she said quietly.  That was all that needed to be said.  After a moment, both pondering this as they wondered about each other, Ana scooted over on the deep settee and made room for Remus to stretch out.  Slowly, he did so, looking up at Ana intently as she rolled over, to face him.  They looked at each other, only a few inches away, and enjoyed the feeling of closeness that had been absent for so long.  

Eyes sinking sleepily, Ana kissed him.  And Remus kissed her.  So slowly, they moved, prolonging every movement and touch.  But it didn't remain as such for long.  

Remus abandoned all notions of restarting their relationship slowly almost immediately.  

* * * * * *

It was daylight at LeBab Tower, but Vespera had followed the darkness to her home in metropolitan Rabat, Morocco.  Her intentions were to look at the stars, but the stars told her to look elsewhere.  Her looking glass led the way.  

Made of the same material as crystal balls, looking glass artifacts offered the same magic, but varied in shape.  Vespera's, in her extravagant and magically enhanced loft at the top of one of the higher buildings in the city, was flat, and square, resembling a picture frame without the frame or a television screen without the television.  This was, in many reasons, why she preferred it.  On hot evenings, she would pour herself an ice tea and stretch out the lazy boy recliner and just watch.  Sometimes the gray fog within the glass would show her many things and other times nothing at all.  But even when she saw nothing, she sat contently, watching the glass with intrigue, reminding herself that half of the rest of the world was doing the same thing she was, except with far less exciting programming.  

The stars did not disappoint her that night.  Immediately, visions started appearing of the young Ana Anblick, approaching death by cold.  Vespera sipped at her ice tea as visions of her being rescued followed.  She watched her and the strapping young man holding each other with a raised, black eyebrow.  More intriguing was the burning of the tea and the tarot cards.  And the kiss… 

No smile.  No frown.  Vespera just watched, most interested in what she was privileged to see. 


	17. New Light

**Title:** Domino One (16/17)  
**Author name:** Sine Nomine  
**Author email:** Sine_Nomine_1@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Ana Anblick Remus Lupin Divinations  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PoA  
**Summary:** This is a complex yet very simple story about a young girl blessed with gifts in divinations and a boy cursed under the stigma of a dark creature. Yet, one must wonder, who's really blessed, and who's really cursed. Okay. So this is my first fanfic. I hope it works… be patient please!  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The poem cited is called, "Annabelle Lee" by EA Poe.

**Author notes:** I never would have started writing this fic if it weren't for the inspiring minds of my beloved RPG. Therefore, my fic is dedicated to the future Mrs. V. Riddle, Aaron and Emma, but especially to Ola and Ashley, who, in the words of O.S. Card (or C.S. Lewis, perhaps?), have "all the magic that they'll ever need." See the closing notes for more dedications.

Chapter Sixteen: 

"New Light"

**_" 'Nasty_****_ tricks,' the light does play_**

**_With hiding, blinding, showing rays, _**

**_Sufficient, in its lumen count_**

**_Despite the shadow of your doubt._******

**_Believe in all things that you say. _**

**_Prepare to see things in new ways. "_**

No one believed it would last.  In the few days before their departures for Christmas Holiday, James, Lily, Sirius and Peter all wore different masks.  Peter's was gladness.  Sirius's was relief.  Lily's was self-confirmation.  James's was resignation, and behind that, there was a small part of him that suggested that it was great to see Remus and Ana happy again, like they hadn't been for so many months.  But no words, however long past or out of context, ca be erased.  And the thought lingered on their minds.  

_"Are you blind? She's a guardian.  How much longer do you really think she is going to be hanging around Remus?"_

Opportunities tested her loyalty.  The night sky was filled with stars, and new shipments of tea were delivered to her tower.  Kezia still arrived periodically, and no one could stop the visions.  The Marauders and the world waited and watched for what was the inevitable.  

But Ana surprised them.  In the days before their departure, James and the rest had the pleasure of sharing their evenings with their long-lost friend.  Ana studied with them, and even attempted to sleep more regularly.  Though no one saw the conversation with Kezia Doppelle, they did she Ana, and frequently, which said much.  

Thought has layers, as any mind reader will contest, resulting in an infinite number of thoughts in even the slowest mind.  Those who cared enough to know of Remus and Ana, were happy to see them back together.  Thoughts of well-wishes and contentment abounded.  Suspicion whispered that this was it, this was the time that Ana and Remus were meant to be together.  

But no one believed it would last.  

No one. 

* * * * * *

It was a wonderful way to wake up on New Year's Eve.  Remus, the oldest Gryffindor Prefect that had stayed in the castle over Christmas holiday, was in charge of Gryffindor Tower during that time.  He slept easier with that authority, though he did not know why.  His room was just the right temperature, his bed, the perfect essence of comfort, and it seemed under his command, everything was as it should be.  The sound of Ana, slipping in through the door, was the fulfillment of his dreams.  The curtains on his bed squeaked slightly as they were pulled back a short ways and pressure bounced the mattress next to him as Ana settled in, wrapping an arm around him.  

"What time is it?" he asked, content where he was.  

"Late for you," she replied, resting her head on his shirtless back.  The ends of her soft hair tickled him, and he smiled.  "Almost 8:30." 

The smile disappeared.  He hated sleeping in.  

"I know," Ana continued, not needed words or a view of his expression to sense his aggravation.  "I decided I should probably get you up." 

He turned to roll over, and she sat up just enough to let him.  He looked down at her as she settled her head to rest on his stomach, her hair spilling all around her.  "I was thinking," she said.  "Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack today?" 

It was a casual question, but Remus, having known her and loved her for over two years knew better.  "Why?" he asked, smirking slightly.

She shrugged.  "I just want to get away from here." 

He did not relent.  "And?" 

"And I already packed lunch, so I'm ready when you are," she smiled.  

He laughed.  "I don't have much of a choice, do I." 

"Of course you do!" answered Ana, somewhat shocked.  "You can go, or you can stay here.  But as for me, I'm going." 

Pondering this, he sighed, wondering when he had become such a push-over.  "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."  

* * * * * *

Ana was oddly silent as they left the castle.  It was only nine o'clock in the morning, but younger students, still untouched by the adolescent late-sleeping syndrome, were running around the lawn happily.  A group of first year girls were heading down to the lake with their ice skates.  Remus, watching them with his responsible eyes, did not feel Ana's grip on his hand squeeze slightly tighter.  

"Do you think the ice is thick enough?" he asked.  The weather had fluctuated from cold to cool just enough that it made him worry.  Snow covered the lake, but how deep it was, or how thick the ice was could not be determined. 

"It's fine," Ana said.  He looked at her, there seemed to be a slight chill in her voice.  

"You think so?" he asked, studying her. 

She nodded, looking off into the distance.  

Remus looked back to the first years and nodded.  He was sure they would be okay.  Stealthily, making sure they weren't being watched, they made their way to the Whomping Willow. 

* * * * * *

There was definitely something strange about her.  She looked perfectly normal in her flare jeans and one of his oversized sweaters.  Her hair hung around her as she bent over the large fire hearth of the Shrieking Shack, throwing in small splinters of wood, and igniting them with a wave of her wand and a smokeless fire charm.  When she looked up at him, she smiled in curiosity at his staring.  "What's wrong, Moony? 

He shrugged. "You're acting different."  

She pondered this.  "Good different or bad different?" 

He shrugged again.  "Different different." 

Ana gave him a silly look as she started trying to transfigure furniture.  She was getting better at it.  She successfully transfigured a long plank of wood into a large sofa (though it needed to be softened), and a box into a coffee table (though Remus had to give it legs to keep it from looking like a giant box).  They had brought blankets and candles on previous adventures and stored them in a box high on the bookshelf. Remus lit these, sending them hovering in the air. Many other things remained.  The Severus Snape dartboard still hung grumpily on the wall and a few books of poetry were tucked away.  Ana brought these down as Remus wrapped a blanket around her.  He held her to him for a moment and kissed the back of her neck through her thick, brown hair.  She turned, smiling as she handed him a book.  

It had been some time since they had talked about poetry, and Remus, it was a great relief.  Taking the book, he led her to the sofa.  He read her his favorite, hardly needed to follow the print. 

_"It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know _

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this Maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me. _

_I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea; _

_But we loved with a love that was more than love -_

_I and my Annabel Lee; _

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me…."_

Together, they enjoyed the morning, playing cards, reading poems, and talking away hours.  Ana told him of the beauties of LeBab, and he could almost see it.  He asked Ana if she could show him visions, but she said she wouldn't know where to begin.  She added that she probably wasn't allowed to, anyway.  

When talk and games and their lunch had vanished, some time around one o' clock, Remus suggested that they go back.  

"Why?" she asked.  It was an odd question.  They had been there for four hours.  

Remus couldn't help but ask, "Why not?" She was wearing a calmly apprehensive expression that was only weakened by her eyes.  

"I like being here with you," she said, wrapping her arms around him and smiling with the class of a highly trained actress.  It wasn't that she was lying.  It was that she had motives.  

"What are you up to?" he asked, turning her head up to examine her bright blue eyes.  

She grinned as took the opportunity of their position and kissed him.  He enjoyed the kiss while it lasted, but remained focused.  

"Seriously, Ana…"

She sighed.  "Let's just stay a little longer," she said, pulling him to the sofa.  She sat, and pulled him down, guiding his head onto her lap.  He looked up at her, trying to put his finger on the oddness, but only feeling comfort and ease as she began to rub his temples.  He closed his eyes. 

A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. 

* * * * * *

Ana stalled until she could stall no more.  She had exhausted every course of action short of snogging the poor werewolf, and she wouldn't do that.  As enjoyable as it would have been, it also would have been deceitful.  And by the end of the day, she would be labeled as many things.  _Deceitful_ was a name she could live without.  

For a while, she thought Remus was going to fall asleep.  But just as she rested her own head back and closed her eyes, she heard a voice.  

"Tired?"

She opened her eyes to find him looking up at her with concern.  He knew that she had not been sleeping very often, and he did not at all approve of her chemical dependency on the Circle-supplied energy potion.  She had been trying to sleep more often, but last night was full of visions, and lacking in rest.  Nodding, she said that she was.  

Remus sat up, stood, took her hands up in his, and pulled her to her feet.  "Then let's go back to Gryffindor Tower. It's warmer, cleaner and it'll be just as quiet." 

Ana had no choice.  She nodded again, silently.  It had been a week since they had discussed her powers and how it influenced her behavior, and she held on to his words.  She had to, because that was the only thing to be grasped.  

_"And I love you now, even knowing what you've done.  Do I disagree? I don't know.  I honestly don't know.  But I do know I love you."_

A small voice spoke up in the back of her mind.  _'But will he still love you tonight?'  Ana again grasped his hand a little tighter._

Slowly, they walked through the tunnel, the dark and chill growing as they edged towards the castle.  

"Is there anyone out there that will see us?" Remus asked.  They had to be careful not to draw attention to themselves or the Whomping Willow.  

"No," she said simply.  There was no one on the lawn.  Not anymore.  

The afternoon light blinded them as they crawled out from the tree, their footsteps evaporating into the illusion of untouched snow.  The sun was shining brightly that day, which Ana tried to take as a symbol of good.  But her stomach churned inside of her.  She did not want to go back to Hogwarts.  Unfortunately, it was not for her to decide.  

They walked hand in hand across the barren white land.  The castle stood, gray at the top of the hill, and the green fir trees that enclosed the grounds bloomed.  The sky was blue, blue, blue, the snow, an angelic white.  But one area stood black as the ink of the night sky.  Ana looked away, but Remus noticed it.  

"Looks like the ice wasn't as thick as we thought," he pointed out.  The deep lake was no longer a sea of white.  Murky, raven water trembled in the breeze as blocks of ice were pushed to the still-frozen center, twenty feet in.   

Ana made no reply, committal or not so. 

"It must have been some surprise to whoever was skating," he laughed.  "It looks like the ice just disintegrated."  

Ana pushed towards the castle, though her soul was pulled toward the pond.  

"Are you cold?" asked Remus.  "You're shaking." 

She still made no reply as her steps became quicker and elongated.  At the steps, she took two at a time, letting go of Remus's hand.  Once inside the castle doors, however, she froze, beholding the sight in front of her.  Students crowded around the doors to the H-Wing, visible just down the corridor.  Excitement, fear, and horror filled Ana's sensitive psyche as she watched them, some eerily quiet, others chattering senselessly while their friends sobbed around them.  

"What's going on?" Remus asked her, watching the sight.  

Ana did not look at him.  She had told him silently all morning.  "Heidi Weathersby fell in the pond.  She won't live to see nightfall."  

* * * * * *

From what Remus gathered, the story had been simple.  She had been ice skating with a few other Hufflepuff students when the ice cracked beneath her.  Had she not been the farthest out, they would have gotten to her sooner.  As it so happened, she got trapped under the ice, and it took several icy minutes to fish her out.  Who pulled her out and how was not revealed, as he had five hysterical Hufflepuff first-year girls telling him the story.  He was lucky to get as much information as he did.  Listening to them with most of his attention, he noted Ana, stepping back out onto the castle steps.  But Dumbledore, who had spotted him from within the H-Wing, pulled him aside before he could talk to her. 

"You have heard?" he asked gravely, once far enough away from the crowd for privacy.  

Remus said that he had.  He spoke with his voice as hushed as he could make it.  "Ana says she won't live." 

"Indeed not," replied the Headmaster in equal tones.  "She is being kept alive by rather crude manners as we speak, for the sake of the family.  They should be arriving shortly.  But as the temporary Head of Gryffindor Tower, it will be part of you responsibility to help the younger students deal with this tragedy.  I would suggest calling an emergency house meeting this evening."  It was not a suggestion.  

Remus nodded, wearing his responsibility with grace.  Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder as he turned back toward Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall, both of whom were trying to clear the crowd of students from outside the Hospital Ward.  Remus moved to assist, taking his duty very seriously.  

* * * * * *

They looked just like her, or rather, she like them.  That was the first thought that Ana conceived upon seeing the group of visitors.  Two of them she knew immediately, as they were recent alumni: Nathan and Luke.  Both stood at just over six feet tall, their hair so blonde it almost matched the snow.  Just as tall was an older man, perhaps forty-five years old.  He had the hair color of yellow straw, which matched the hair very small girl he carried.  The woman with him had hair to match that of her sons.  One of her hands held her husband's, the other to a girl just a few years shy of being a Hogwart's first year.  Ana watched them, frozen with a loss for words and actions as the Weathersby family passed her by.  

After they had entered the castle, she looked up at the blue sky as she sat on the steps.  "Show me what to do," she whispered.  In her heart, she could hear the calling.  She had let the stars have Heidi Weathersby.  But that could not and would not be the end.  If she was to be a Guardian, it was time she learned.  Feeling ill, she stood, and followed after the family, letting her mind be consumed with their grief and confusion.  

The corridors had been cleared, and everything was quiet.  Her footsteps were like bass drums in her ears, and her heart beat out of her chest.  The Hospital Ward came too quickly as she stepped through the door, just in time to hear the older of the two girls start to cry loudly.  Looking over, Dumbledore, Professor McGongall, and Professor Sprout were talking in quiet consolation.  Professors McGongall and Sprout led them behind the curtain where Heidi Weather

Dumbledore moved to follow, but seeing her standing in the doorway, watching, he approached her, wearing sympathetic, knowing eyes. "What may I do for you, Ana?" he asked 

As she listened to herself, it was almost as if she was babbling.  "I have to do something," she said, "but I don't know what, or how." 

Dumbledore pondered this.  "But do you know why?" 

"Because it's what I am meant to do." 

"What are you meant to do?" he inquired.  

Ana thought.  "Help," was the best answer she came up with.  

He smiled as much as could be expected, considering the circumstances.  "Then, it would appear that you know what you are meant to do. You are meant to help." 

"But how?" 

Dumbledore answered in riddles.  "You have already said it, though you did not hear.  You are to help in the way in which you were meant." 

Ana fought for meaning.  It seemed clearer when he said it, though he had said nothing new.  The code of the Guardians entered her mind.  _Ease pain and suffering…  She nodded, though it could mean a lot of things.  _

Dumbledore nodded back, in satisfaction that he had assisted her.  He excused himself as he walked back to Madam Pomphrey's office, and Ana had a seat in the waiting area.  Tears could be heard on the other side of the curtain as Heidi's family spoke to her.  Professors McGonagall and Sprout quickly exited, leaving them in privacy.  It was not long until Ana felt an ethereal hand on her shoulder.  Time was running out.  

_"Father,_ _give me your strength," she spoke to him, knowing he was watching.  _

She stepped across the room, pulling back the curtain, and drawing the attention of the grieving family away from the cold, gray figure on the bed.  Heidi's white-blonde hair was matted in all directions and her clothes looked as if they had been dried in a wrinkled ball.  Ana realized that they had probably used drying and warming charms on them the instant she came out of the water.  Tubes were connected to her mouth, forcing circulation and breathing.  She was dying, but this was not what scared Ana.  It was the hazel eyes of the Weathersby family, looking at her expectantly.  

Mrs. Weathersby, tears running down her face, reached for Ana's hand.  "Were you a friend of Heidi's?" 

Ana, not knowing what else to say, nodded.  "I knew her."  

The middle-aged woman tried to smile, but broke into sobs.  Her husband held her close, looking just as grief-stricken.  Ana then realized her blunder.  She had said '_knew.'  She kicked herself soundly.  _

She watched as the family sat around their beloved daughter and sister, comforting each other, but feeling awkward when it came to speaking to her.  The two youngest girls sat on their brothers' laps while the parents consoled each other. Mrs. Weathersby shook as she spoke in hushed tones to her husband. "She must be so scared…" 

It was then that Ana knew what it was she had to do.  She searched Heidi's mind, but the girl was as if she were asleep and dreaming.  Ana would have to push more.  And she felt no emotion from her other than peaceful rest.  

"Mr. Weathersby… Mrs. Weathersby," she began nervously, "You don't know who I am, but my name is Ana Anblick, and I think that I'm supposed to be here to help you." 

They looked at her with hesitancy.  "Help how?  Did someone send you?" Ana had to remind herself that she still was and looked like seventh year, a student and a child by the world's eyes. 

"The stars," Ana replied gently.  "I am a True Seer.  I don't know if you believe in divinations or not, and I really don't want to cause you any more pain, but I believe that I can reach out to Heidi, and relay any messages between all of you and her, if you would like." 

Nathan Weathersby frowned.  "So the rumors were true?" His parents looked at him. "There were stories about her and capabilities of when I still went here, but I never believed them."

"They're probably very true, depending on what you've heard," Ana said.  She began to relax slightly.  "If it's any consolation, I can pick up on the emotions of others just as if they were my own.  And Heidi is neither afraid nor in pain."  Ana wondered if she sounded too matter-of-fact.  "She at complete rest, as if she were sleeping."  

"Do you suppose she can hear us?" asked Mr. Weathersby.  He was not quite sure what to believe. 

"I could see, if you would like," Ana suggested.  The family exchanged glances.  The youngest girl was still crying in her brother's shoulder.  It was Mrs. Weathersby who made the decision.  

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  

Ana nodded, giving her a comforting smile.  Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the maze of people to Heidi's bedside and sat down next to the girl.  Everything was still, except for the force of the breathing machines.  Ana closed her eyes, and took Heidi's cold hand in hers.  

It wasn't long before she heard music.  It was the forward beat of a waltz, a rich one, as one heard at royal dinner parties.  A golden glow flashed before her eyes as Ana found herself in a grand ballroom with enormous glittering chandeliers towering above her.  People swirled around her in impressionistic style and post-modern color.  Dancing and twirling, the vision continued, Ana walking through as the figures moved around her.  And in the center of the dream that Ana could feel was more than what it appeared, she found Heidi Weathersby, looking splendid, standing on top of a grand staircase.  Her angel hair was tied up in a perfect French twist and she wore a red, strapless dress that would not have suited her as well in reality. For she looked older, Ana's age or higher, as she smiled, her red lipstick bringing happy highlights to her sparkling hazel eyes.  

"Hello, Heidi," she said, as she approached her, climbing the stairs that were figments of the vision.  The figures continued to swirl behind her.  She did not know if Heidi knew who she was. 

The girl turned her eyes on her, but only briefly, unconcerned with her presence.  "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, swaying and spinning to herself in time with the waltz.  

"It is," agreed Ana watching her curiously.  "What is this place?" 

"The Yule Ball, of course!" laughed the girl as if it was the silliest question in the world.  Ana looked around.  She could make out red flowers and green pine swags on the rich walls around them.  It was certainly not Hogwarts, but it was the fitting impression of a black-tie affair on an eleven year old girl.  Her energy was contagious.  

"Heidi," Ana asked gently, "this is a dream.  Don't you know that?" 

The girl stopped dancing to smooth her dress as it flowed from its empress waist.  "I feel more alive than I have ever felt before."  Her eyes were full of laughter.  "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked again, looking around at her extraordinary surroundings.  Ana placed the music.  It was a Strauss waltz.  

Ana couldn't help but smile.  "I've never seen anything like it," she said quietly.  Suddenly, she remembered why she was there.  "Heidi, did you hear your parents talking to you?" 

She laughed, her laugh as melodic as a summer chime.  "Someone brought me a message.  It said that they loved me very much.  Parents," she grinned, "-they can't even leave me alone in places as important as this!" 

Ana couldn't help but laugh with her.  But the pain of tears were in her eyes, by some unknown source.  "Well don't you have any message for them?" she asked.  

Heidi started dancing again, her dress flowing out around her.  It seemed to Ana as if the vision was slowing down.  Figures were taking a clearer shape, and details were becoming more prominent.  "Do you know who brought me here?" Heidi asked.  Ana wondered if she had even heard her previous question.  "Because," added Heidi, "I must remember to thank the one responsible."  Perhaps it was the scenario or the age that came at the end of life, but she sounded much more proper and mature than anyone her age should.  "I remember I was ice skating, and the next thing I know, I'm here, in this dress…   this is _lovely._"  

The vision slowed further.  Ana could definitely make out people, and there was a figure in a white tuxedo approaching, climbing the stairs from the dance floor to the balcony on which they stood.  He was a stunningly attractive young man, a perfect match for the belle in the red dress.  

"May I have the honor of escorting you to your first dance, Ms. Weathersby?" he asked.  His voice matched his looks.

Heidi gave Ana a very tickled look as she giggled slightly.  She took his outstretched hand with her own, it covered in a long, red, satin glove.  Ana felt a lump grow in her throat.  Just as she was taking the first step down, her escort by her side, Ana called after her.  "Heidi? No message for your family?" 

They kept descending to the glorious ballroom.  Just when Ana thought she would go back without word, Heidi called to her.  Her face wore a supernatural brightness that reflected her excitement and joy.  She called out her message, just as her name was being announced from the guest list to the entire room.  

Stunned, amused, relieved, uneasy, and dreaming, Ana watched Heidi disappear into the crowd before everything began to whirl at top speed once more.  

* * * * * *

The New Years Eve party was cancelled that night because of the day's occurrence.  But it didn't stop Ana from dancing.  That night, as soon as she had watched the coroners take Heidi's lifeless body from the H-Wing, and as soon as she had reassured the grieving family, she sped for the library.  

They were called Box Sirens, and looked like common, ordinary music boxes.  Except for the purposes of enriching the education and accessibility of resources to the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had a twist.  Any song the student wanted was available, from the Dark Ages to the most popular contemporary wizarding rock.  And Ana just wanted one song, to listen to over and over again.  

"Special evening planned?" the elderly library asked, giving her a wink.  Ana shuddered.  She in fact had no idea what she would do for New Years Eve.  Unfortunately, her psyche whispered what the old woman would be doing, and it was far beyond what she wanted to know.  She sped from the library, trying to erase the image from her mind.  

Up, up, up and down the corridors she went until she reached her tower.  With a hurried password, she burst through the door, sending candles and the fireplace erupting into bright, cheerful flames.  She wasted no time clearing the furniture to edges of the room, and setting the Box Siren on the mantle, turning the silver crank on the bottom before letting it go.  

It had a cheerful voice, like that of a clarinet.  "Well, hello!" 

Ana smiled.  The way the top of the music box flapped when it spoke always amused her.  

"Need a little music, do you? How's about some nice jazz."

"No, no, I actually have something in mind." 

"Oh," the music box seemed disappointed.  "Rock, I suppose…"

"Classical," corrected Ana, and the Box Siren seemed to perk up.  

"It has been a long time since I was asked to play classical music by a student!" 

"Think you can remember the songs?" challenged the Seer with a tease in her eyes.  It didn't seem to bother her that she was speaking with a box.  

Proudly, it reminded her that it never had forgotten a song in its existence.  "Then," Ana continued, "you'll be sure to know Strauss's "Emperor's Waltz."

A noise escaped the magical instrument that could have been confused as a laugh, cry, or squeal of excitement.  "I don't believe I could think of a finer choice, myself."  At that, the lid of the box shut briefly, and snapped open as wide as its hinges could go.  Immediately, the room filled with the distant, forward beats that characterized the beginning of the waltz.  Ana smiled as the vision of the grandeur of Heidi's party flashed before her.  Closing her eyes, she could almost pretend she was there, wearing a dazzling gown of her own, her own hair swept up behind her, feeling more alive than she had ever felt before. 

Her eyes shut, she swayed, dancing to the rhythm of the waltz as if gravity did not effect her at all.  And in the midst of the dancing and twirling, her imaginary red gown flowing with her, she felt someone take her hand.  A familiar voice spoke. 

_"Est-ce que je peux avoir cette danse?"_

Ana opened her eyes in surprise to see Remus standing before her, one hand extended towards her, the other holding her palm to his.  The music played on as a smile grew on her face and she accepted the dance from the most perfect gentleman she could imagine.  Together, they waltzed clumsily, laughing as he jokingly tipped her backward in a (terrifying) dip, holding her close as he did so.  When the song ended, it being quite long, both were tired, and Ana let the Box Siren play what it would.  Soft music filled the air as Ana and Remus sat down wearily.  

"You are amazingly beautiful right now," he said, his eyes gleaming.  

Ana looked away, embarrassed.  "My face is beat read from dancing." 

"But your smile is radiant," he insisted, pushing some of her hair back.  "You look like you have all the energy in the world.  Not bad for someone whose classmate just died."

Ana looked at him, and her smile faltered for a moment.  Such relief and excitement had washed over her, that the memory of her fears from the morning had all but disappeared.  Indeed, she was so caught up in the emotion that she had neither seen nor felt Remus's approach minutes before.  Though her soul quieted, her eyes remained bright, and she knew that Remus was not angry.  But he was not happy, either.  

"What are you feeling," she asked, gazing at him deeply, unavoidably. 

He thought for a moment on this, mouth opening and closing to speak a few times before the words finally came.  "I don't know.  What should I feel?" 

"Happy," replied Ana with a growing smile.  "Absolutely happy."

His eyes went wide.  "Happy?  Angry, sad, guilty, confused… all these I can feel, if I decide to.  But happy?" 

Ana nodded, resting the side of her head against the back of the settee as she faced him.  "Perfectly happy.  You should have seen it Remus.  You just should have seen where she went, before she died.  She was in a dream of some sort, that led her to heaven, and it was beautiful.  I could only go with so far and see so much –" 

"-You were with her when she died?  In her mind?"  He seemed disturbed by this.  

"It was _beautiful,_" Ana babbled.  "Everything was golden, and Heidi, she looked grander than I have ever seen anyone her age look… It was a ball, a dance… an orchestra somewhere playing waltzes and an unbelievably handsome man asking her to dance…." 

"Heidi's family just let you enter her mind like that?"  

"They wanted me to make sure she was all right, and to bring word from her.  You should have seen their relief when I described where she was.  It even got her younger sisters to stop crying!  I _showed it to them, Moony, in their minds!  I gave them the vision of her, looking as radiant as she did, being led away by the man in the white tuxedo, amid the red and greens and golds of the ball….  Do you want to see?" she asked, reaching her hand toward his face._

  
He stopped her, closing her hand in his and kissing it, nearly speechless.  "No, no… I don't want to see."  Ana came off her cloud as she saw his expression.  Well behind many rehearsed walls was the pain that he always had when he talked about death.  Death for him led to the afterlife, which both he and she had imagined.

"Your dreams are just dreams, Moony," Ana reassured him.  "Dark creatures do not go to Hell, not unless they bite someone, and I'm sure even then, they have a chance –" 

But Remus cut her off with a shake of his head.  "Just… just tell me more about Heidi…." 

Ana sighed, turning so that she could stretch out.  Years they had been together, and for years she had worked to get him to see beyond the wolf.  And she had and hadn't, a job complete and incomplete.  She couldn't tell who was right, but the thought of the love of her life would not win her over without the greatest battle her mind had ever seen.  She pulled Remus down tightly, so that he stretched out next to her, and she held him, describing what she had seen in wonder of her own self. 

"Really wonderful dreams… even people who don't dream often have those dreams that make them want to always see more.  They're the ones you remember and cherish for as long as you need to.  They're the ones that never last as long as you would like, and are so rich and beautiful, and seem so real, that you could stay there forever and ever… Do you know the dreams that I'm talking about?"  Remus said that he did.  "Heidi Weathersby is living that dream right now," smiled Ana, "and she will never have to wake up again.  She's in her perfect dream….  maybe that's where we all go, or maybe that's just the way station between this life and the next…." 

Remus closed his eyes.   "Did she have a message?" 

Ana nodded, her eyes bright as she leaned her head into his shoulder.  She did not answer immediately.  "Tell me about your perfect dream, Moony.  Tell me everything…." 

She waited for him to think, though she didn't have to wait long.  "There's this cottage," he said quietly, "and I'll live there with the most beautiful woman in the world.  It's in the middle of nowhere, no one for miles, on the shores of the gray sea, with a picnic table in the back yard and a tire swing hanging from the willow beyond it.  Everything will be quiet, and peaceful, despite the three children…." 

"Two boys and a girl," smiled Ana, remembering visions she too had seen.  "in that order." 

"Two boys and girl, in that order," he confirmed.  "And all of them will be mine, and yours, without the infection of my blood.  And we'll live there until we get old and wrinkled and gray and forgotten by our children, but we'll be happy, Ana.  You and me, forever." 

The sound of his voice made Ana's eyelids feel heavy as she stretched comfortably in his warm hold, for they were indeed holding each other.  "Heidi said this:" Ana whispered.  "_'Tell them when they wake in the morning, I'll have lots of stories to share.'_ " 

He said nothing, as the words hung in the air.  Just before drifting off, she felt Remus kiss her head.  "Happy New Year, Ana."  

"Happy New Year, Moony."   

* * * * * *

Kezia was fuming, and it was not so easily hidden.  The Centaurs were careful around her, and the other members of the Circle of Sight were not left in the dark.  But it genuinely irked them that she would not tell them what it was that bothered her.  Guardians were like that, personally and habitually.  Once the secret world of mind and thought was revealed to them, it was annoying to know that they could know everything except what their fellow True Seers were thinking.  Throughout the history of the Circle, curious Guardians would try other methods of probing into their colleague's minds and stars, but the most obvious answer was, once again and as always, overlooked.  

Of course there were the few that stumbled onto interested pieces of information, by the will of the stars, just plain spying, or both.  

When Kezia entered her office at LeBab, she was both startled and not to see a dark figure waiting for her, like the black vocal point of a pastel painting.  "Did you need something, Vespera?" she asked, going directly to her desk and setting herself heavily into the cushioned gray chair.  

Vespera followed her movements with her great black eyes.  "Something's bothering you," she said, her voice almost singing.  "Something's bothering you and I know what it is."  Her voice curled into a dark smile.  

Kezia did not respond to her taunts as she took a quill off her desk and a piece of parchment from her drawer.  "If you don't have anything better to say, I would suggest leaving.  I'm not in the mood for your games.  I have to write our informant with the president of the United States, visit some backward town in Australia, and keep a woman from cheating on her husband in Austin - all of this within the next four hours, and I have little time to waste." 

"Why don't you put down your quill," suggested Vespera, "and tell me about Ana."  

"Because I don't have time," sighed Kezia, continuing to write.

"Make it," Vespera's voice turned sharp.  Kezia looked up.  Her elder looked like a tired razor edge, cutting but worn.  "I have offered time and time again to help you with Ana Anblick, and I will offer only once more.  She has been rebelling?" 

"She has decided that she doesn't need to be training as often as I had assigned," was the younger Guardian's quick response.  "She has not rejected the Circle, only decided that she has been neglecting other areas of her life -"

"-Which you had been trying to keep her away from."

Kezia paused at the interruption.  "She will join the Circle," she said firmly.  "She knows she will.  She has only to admit it." 

"And my offer of assistance?" asked Vespera. 

"Laughed at.  There is nothing more to be done.  She will make her decision in time." 

"And the werewolf?"  Vespera laughed at Kezia's startled look.  "Yes, I do know about him.  Not like the average werecreature, is he.  So what of him?  He's good." 

Kezia glared.  "But not good enough.  Ana will see.  Ana has already seen." 

Vespera turned, exiting the room with a small, cynical bow.  "You'll walk on ice, if you're not careful, Young One.  And I'll do nothing to help you."  

* * * * * *

The new year brought more than passing time.  It brought the funeral of the young Weathersby, once all the students had returned from Holiday.  It was a sad homecoming for many, some of which heard the news for the first time.  But Ana would smile; it was a tremendous homecoming for Heidi Weathersby.  And even if many people doubted, Ana knew, and it made her happy.  For the first time in a long while, the young Guardian took pride in her powers.  They really could be used for good.  They really could be something besides a curse.  And she wanted to see more.  

Once she stopped forcing herself, the world of sight presented itself to her in a clearer fashion, and more intensely.  Ana felt as if her powers were becoming more fine-tuned.  Time allowed her to think: What next?  Hogwarts was full of pain and suffering.  She had her work cut out for her.  

In the months that followed, Ana helped many people.  She showed them visions, and visions, and visions.  She read palms, and drank tea.  She talked with the stars.  Some things disturbed her, but most things did not.  For whenever there was something horrible to happen, the stars showed her why.  And when they did not, Ana accepted it graciously, glad to be able to see what she could, for a new tranquility surrounded her.  It was as she had been taught.  It was as she had told others.  There was a greater force at work, and she was its servant, working for the good of the world. 

Everyone noticed the change in the young Anblick.  Her eyes were brighter, and her smile more natural.  Dumbledore was pleased to see her roaming the castle, instead of locked up in her tower.  Remus was just plain happy.  Nightmares turned to dreams with the hope of a sequel in reality. 

Months passed, and Ana visited Lebab Tower frequently.  And with each visit, Charles Crouch was close on her heels.  The salesman smile gave warning to the good intentions that Ana could feel.  His pitch would always be the same, always mentioning Remus as if he were part of the deal.  

_"Have you thought about that place near __Whitby__?  What does Mr. Lupin say?" _

Ana had thought, and so had Remus.  His parents, on a favor, went to go look at the house for their son's girlfriend, and the reports came back positive.  It was a most beautiful home, one that would keep Ana safe and happy.  She wondered if she could both have it and join the Circle.  Clearly, that was not Crouch's intention.  It was just another reminder that she was running out of time.  

It was near Remus's birthday, and a decision still hadn't been made.  Kezia became frantic.  Crouch, more edgy.  Ana, nervous.  On the nights when she tried to sleep, she couldn't, and ended up wandering the corridors of the school, deep in thought.  Mrs. Norris sometimes proved to be a bit of a problem to keep track of, but she could easily hide from Filch.  Psyches were helpful that way.  

So was Remus.  When he went on his Prefect patrol just after curfew, Ana sometimes accompanied him.  She was able to spot a hiding student a tower away, so they made a deal.  She would let Remus do his search, but if he missed something, she would point him in the right direction.  It became an amusing game.  But on one night, on the very first day of March, nothing amused Ana.  

They walked in silence, Remus's arms swinging by his side as Ana's wrapped around her torso, the only sound in the entire palace, their shoes striking stone.  

"You want to talk about it?" Remus asked, not taking his keen eyes off the search.  

"No." 

"I'd guess it's about the Circle," he prodded. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because three things bother you: Your psyche, the Circle, and the school's meatloaf.  When you see bad things, you shut down.  When you eat bad things, you get sicker longer than anyone I've ever met." 

"That's not true," she laughed.  But it was.  She didn't get sick often, but when she did, illness had its way with her.  

"When you're thinking about the Circle," he continued, smiling at her laugh, "you're functionally distant." 

_"Functionally distant?_"  Remus had a way with ridiculous phrases. 

He grinned.  "You're here with me, but your mind is elsewhere.  Therefore, you're thinking about the Circle." 

Ana frowned.  "That's illogical.  I could be thinking about anything!"

"But you're thinking about the Circle," he insisted. 

She blinked, frowned, and looked away.  "Am I really that easy to read?"  She had spent months training herself to act. 

"Only to me," he replied, stopping to open a door to a classroom on their left, flipping the light switch, and inspecting it briefly.  "So what is it, then? Problems with Kezia?" He turned off the light and shut the door.  They kept walking. 

"Same old, same old," she replied.  "Everyone wants a decision about the Circle."  

"Seems reasonable," nodded Remus gently.  

This did not please Ana.  "It's not an easy decision to make!" 

"You're right, it's not.  But school will let out in a few months, and something has to be said, one way or another." 

They walked in silence.  "What do you think I should do, Moony?"  

He made a noncommittal, apologetic noise.  "Ana, I can't make that decision…"

This did not please her either.  "I just don't know what to do." 

"Well, what's holding you back from the Circle.  It certainly seems like the better of the two choices…." 

It was not the first time that the question had been asked of her.  Despite the fact and the time she had to consider it, she shook her head.  There was really only one thing that concerned her.  "I think it's my father," she replied.  "I think it's his ordeal that bothers me." 

"That he thought they were playing god?" 

Ana nodded.  Remus paused to check in a room on their right, but finding nothing, returned to the conversation that had never ended.  

"Well, what do you say about it?" 

"About whether they're playing God?" Ana asked.  Remus confirmed, and she considered all that she had been through in the past three years. For a long time, it was a curse, to see the hidden things.  And it was still a curse in many ways.  Every time she looked at students playing quidditch, studying in study groups, practicing dueling… even struggling with divinations, she felt completely left out.  But when she helped people, showed them what they needed to see, it was then that she felt the power within her.  It was a power that would grow until the day she died, and she wondered what her capabilities would be five, ten, and fifty years in the future.  This gave her strength.  

"I don't think that they are," replied Ana honestly.  "I just don't know why my father would say such a thing.  What we see is shown to us by the stars.  It's not like we make it up as we go along, though the Caucus Resistance seems to think so." 

Remus smiled.  

"What?" asked Ana.  "The Caucus Resistance?" 

"No.  You said 'we' like you're already one of them."  

"I am, though," she insisted.  "Even if I don't join the Circle, I still be a True Seer."

"But what would be the point of that?  Why not do all the good you can.  You'd be able to stop Voldemort, if you went into the Circle.  You could see cures to diseases, ends to wars… what's wrong with that?" 

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that," she shrugged as he checked out another classroom.  "All I'm saying is that my father must have seen something to made him think that the Circle was doing more than they should be." 

"Maybe he just got tired of being a Guardian." 

Ana frowned.  "Couldn't have." 

"Why not?" 

"You haven't seen LeBab Tower.  It's intoxicating.  Think of the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and multiply it times one hundred.  LeBab Tower still rises above that." 

"So you're saying that the castle kept him in the Circle?"  

"Yes and no.  There hasn't been one day that I haven't thought about the LeBab and what I've seen there."  A smile grew on her face.  "Remus, it's the most peaceful place I've ever been to. It's almost like a support center for True Seers.  Something happens when I go there, something that tells me and reassures me that it really is the place that reaches up to the stars.  It's as if Stars are even more supreme there, and as if I can see that things really are under control.  I guess I could compare it to my old home in Maine in the way it holds me.

"Then," she continued, "there's the issue of Voldemort.  If my father was just plain tired of being a Guardian, he pretty much committed suicide by leaving the only place that kept him safe.  You don't just tell the stars that you're not going to be their messenger…." 

"So if he didn't get tired of being a Guardian, what happened?" 

Ana shook her head.  "I don't think anyone can answer that.  It was his decision, after all.  And the only help he has given me is, '_credyn.'  Believe.  Trust._  The Centaur proverb says to first believe in my stars… but…."

"But you don't know what your stars are saying."  

She nodded soberly.  She played the vision she had been shown at LeBab over and over again.  The Circle would find the Seventh Seer, blue star… Ana knew it was her.  But something was holding her back.  It was like a whisper in the wind.  _"Slow down, seer.  Slow down…"  _She wouldn't go against the stars, but she wondered what the stars meant.  

They walked down the corridor quietly, both deep in thought.  Remus spoke again in time.  "I don't see what the big rush is to decide.  What difference does it make if you are ordained the day of graduation or the year after?" 

"My protection," she said simply.  "I can't live off of the Caucus Resistance for a year only to join the Circle afterwards.  I can't stay here, I won't be a student anymore.  And I have to make a decision between the two; I can't decide to go off on my own.  I might as well just go right up to Voldemort and let him kill me.  Whatever decision I make, I have to make it for good.  If I'm going to join the Circle, I have to do it immediately."  Remus considered and accepted this.  Ana sighed.  "What should I do, Moony?" 

"I would join the Circle," he said, "but it's your life."

"And my father?"  

"Don't you think he would have left you some concrete evidence of what was wrong with the Circle?"  

Ana shrugged.  "I guess." 

"And he hasn't now, has he?" 

"He very well could have.  It could have been destroyed with the rest of my house after Voldemort took my mom." 

"But the point is that you have no real reason not to join the Circle." 

"I guess I don't." 

Remus made a gesture with his hands that indicated his point had been made.  

Ana's nerves seemed to subside as he told her what to do.  His logic was acceptable, and it felt good not to have to think about it anymore.  "Then I should join the Circle," she said, smiling slightly, for she agreed, and spoke with finality.  "Right.  Circle it is." 

* * * * * *

To: Charles Crouch

Director, Caucus Resistance

European Branch No. 6

March 15, 1977

Dear Mr. Crouch,

I apologize for the tardiness of my response as I recognize that the delay does affect the daily business of your corporation in a negative manner.  But in consideration of my impending graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have had much to decide regarding my future.  

As you and your organization can imagine, numerous attacks from a dark wizard are very concerning, and my prime objective is to protect myself from further harm.  Both the Caucus Resistance and the Circle of Sight have approached me on this subject, and both have made outstanding points of their capabilities.   Truly, I believe I would be safe in the hands of either.  So in times like these, I have only more thing to consider.  Which position would be more beneficial? 

Though your corporation vehemently denies the existence of divinations, the fact remains that I do posses powers that could be included in such a category.  With them, I have been able to help many people get through trying times in their lives, and in doing so I have found fulfillment.  The Caucus Resistance has assisted me in many ways, even to the point of providing me with applications to several top universities throughout the world.  I am grateful for all that they, and specifically you, Mr. Crouch, have done, but I believe that my calling is not in accordance with the Caucus Resistance, and it would not be appropriate for anyone, including myself, to pretend otherwise. 

At the end of June, on the day of the Summer Solstice, instead of attending graduation from Hogwarts, I will go to LeBab Tower to accept my position as the Seventh Guardian.  

I thank you for all your concern, and if you are even in need of my services, do not hesitate to owl.  

Stars be Kind,

Ana Anblick

* * * * * *

Not that it was unusual, but the boys' dormitory was a dump.  Besides the clothes that hung from doors and bed posts, pieces of cream colored paper were scattered everywhere, in piles, in stacks, by themselves, and in random places.  Among the mess sat the rooms occupants, Peter, Sirius and Remus.  James, Lily and Ana also made their way in, bringing in more of the small sheets of paper, adding to the infestation.  

"This is ridiculous," groaned Lily, falling back to lean against Sirius's bed from her scrunched position on the floor.  She picked up a graduation invitation and glowered at it.  "My sister just made me help her with all her wedding invitations, and now I have to do this." She turned her glare to James.  "I don't even know these people!" 

Graduation loomed just over two months away, and the invitations still had to be sent.  Finally, Sirius's mom sent them a collective holler to get them going.  The lists ranged in size, James's being by far the biggest.  Though his parents had passed, the Potter's were very popular, and James, out of courtesy, felt it necessary to invite them, especially since he was the Head Boy.  Sirius's list was the next largest, his family being extensive.  Remus's family had some close contacts, which he was required to invite.  Lily's was the next, having only her family to invite, and got stuck helping James with his invitations.  Peter could only invite his grandmother.  Ana's graduation was her coronation into the Circle.  No one could be invited to that. 

James smiled at Lily.  "Just think of it as practice." 

"Practice for what!" she demanded.  "Sending out thousands of invitations to…" 

She drifted off, catching herself before she said anything more.  Ana saw them exchange a smile, and nothing more was said.  She smiled herself, and let them keep their secret.  Peter, Remus and Sirius had not noticed.  They were all busy with their own invitations.  

Remus wrote names on envelopes, and Ana stuffed them with invitations.  Picking up the next cream colored envelope, she glanced at the name.  She read it once and twice over before giving Remus a glance.  He felt her eyes and looked up at her.  

"What?" he asked.  

She showed him the envelope.  

He grinned.  

"What?" asked Sirius from nearby.  He had observed the exchange.  Ana showed him the envelope.  

Sirius laughed.  "Sirius, you dog!" 

"Who's it to?" asked Peter. 

"Berenice," replied Ana coldly  

The boys laughed.  Lily made a disgusted sound with her tongue.  Ana raised a questioning eyebrow.  

"She made me promise to invite her," he said, smiling slightly and the ludicous former-slytherin.  

Ana glared.  

"You don't want me to invite her, then?" he asked, still smiling. 

Ana glared further. 

"Fine, fine.  Rip up the envelope, I won't invite her." 

Ana ripped it up instantly.  Shaking her head, she reached for the next envelope, stuffing it with an invitation, perhaps a little less gently than before. 

Peter's voice spoke up.  "Can I invite her?"

* * * * * *

_To: Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_April 30, 1977___

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_It is understandable that you would wish to distance yourself from the situation regarding Miss Ana Anblick, but your experience and relation hold you responsible for preventing the course of actions that may occur in the next few months.  _

_I humbly request, sir, if I may, that I be allowed to schedule another visit with the student.  Out of the concern for her welfare that I know we both share, it is in Ana's best interest that I be allowed to convey my doubts about her choice in actions and to reiterate the offers of the Caucus Resistance.  Thus far, she has failed to answer my repeated owls, and I feel that perhaps I should speak with her in person.  _

_Your cooperation is most well received.  I wish you the best at the end of another successful school year, and good winds on your reply. _

_Most sincerely,_

_Charles Crouch_

_* * * * * * *_

_To: Charles Crouch_

_Director, Caucus Resistance_

_European Branch No. 6_

_May 17, 1977___

_Dear Charles,_

_I apologize for the lateness of my reply.  The end of the academic year brings its special challenges and responsibilities and has left me most unfortunately behind in my owling.  _

_In regards to Miss Anblick, there is nothing more I can say or do to make up her mind.  She knows that if she has any questions, she can contact you and personally request a meeting be arranged.  Other than to support her in her decision, there is nothing I can do in this situation.  _

_I have spoken with Ana on a few occasions since she has written you.  I must say, having experience with people in her position, I feel her confidence in her decision.  _

_If there is anything more I can do for you, do not hesitate to owl me in the future.  _

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry___

* * * * * *

The end of the school year brought many special activities.  The Quidditch Championships, special student presentations and seminars, banquets… Uniquely of many other schools, the month of June brought with it parents and family and friends.  The castle became more and more crowded as time went on, with the parents of Seventh Years crowding in to be a part of their children's last few days in secondary education.  

Only a zealous few came more than two weeks early.  As Ana watched the stars on the front lawn, cherishing the last few minutes before sunlight, she became distinctly aware of the feeling that Hogwarts might be washed away with the deluge of relatives.  Some would stay on campus, others in Hogsmeade.  But their presence never left.  It had saddened Sirius and James.  The Blacks came to see their youngest graduate the full two weeks early.  They said they needed the vacation.  Sirius supposed Dumbledore needed a vacation from his pranks.  They fought to the bitter end, trying to find that one last prank they could pull without getting caught. 

But the stars were bright.  It seemed to Ana, in the last days, that the stars were not peaking out from behind their dark shield, but were breaking through it, as if it was a wall to conquer.  She smiled.  "I hear ya," she would say to their messages.  

Everything was gray in the morning, and sometimes the blue glow that covered the Earth played tricks on untrained eyes.  The centaurs that had stargazed with her that night had long left her side, fleeing from the open field at the first glimpse of sunlight.  As Ana sat on the castle steps, squinting to see the last of the stars, she sensed movement.  But looking around, she saw no one.  Nervously, she stood, insistent on what she had seen, but nothing stirred besides the wind in the trees.  

Pulse quickening, she wondered if this was the long promised attack of Lord Voldemort.  Everything in the early light seemed so peaceful and out of character.  But so had the others: an exciting visit to Hogsmeade, a sunny day on the Lupin Land.  Somehow it would fit right in.  Anxiety built up within.  She was so close to full protection, she decided she must not let herself be overcome with emotion or stress.  Both clouded the psyche; both let down her only guard; both led to fatality. 

Her senses disturbed, she was just turning to head into the protection of the castle when she heard a voice fill her head.  It was thick and heavy. 

_"Peace, Young Anblick." _

Ana looked around.  At last, in the glow of the lake, silvered by the sunrise, stood a gray figure, approaching swiftly.  Ana felt her breath stop.  She knew who he was immediately, but never before had she the honor of talking to him personally, without the others with her.  She wondered if she should bow, or kneel, but she reminded herself that despite the title, the Guardians were on equal ground. 

"Good Morning, Kasek," she spoke into his mind.  "Celisten domiv."

As he reached her side, he motioned towards the steps.  "Sit," he said simply.  His voice was not cold, though it was direct, and Ana obeyed immediately.  

He began as soon as they were on the steps, his voice as silver as his age.  He spoke in Centaur, and Ana wondered just how much English he knew.  "Your coronation, Ana, is in just over two weeks." 

"_Ajja," she agreed.  But she said nothing more.  _

He seemed uncomfortable at being there, but spoke with eloquence.  "And how do you feel of such matters?" 

Kezia had spoken briefly on some of the plans, but nothing of real importance was brought to Ana besides that fact that she could not miss it for the world and life thereafter.  Ana was confused. 

"I am excited," she said after hesitating.  "I am ready to join the Circle, and to leave Hogwarts."  

"And there is nothing," he said forwardly, "that you wish to discuss?  Nothing that bothers you about the Circle, or anything that we should know about?" 

Again, Ana fumbled for words.  "Why are you asking me these things? Has something happened?" 

Kasek seemed to back down slightly, but his eyes remained like steel.  "No, Ana," he said, his voice like a sigh, "nothing has happened.  But as the Head of the Circle, I would like to hear from your lips that you are ready to join the Circle, and that you will not follow in your father's footsteps." 

"My father's footsteps were lost," Ana replied.  "Lost and mistaken.  Kezia has done a good job of training me and preparing me for the Circle, and I will not let you down, Stars help me." 

Kasek said nothing more.  He nodded and left, as quickly as he came, without farewell, leaving Ana to ponder the nature of the powerful man.  

* * * * * *

The Great Hall was more crowded than usual.   Parents and siblings took up spaces at the house tables  Remus was personally pleased that he had convinced his parents not to come until the last few days.  It had taken work; the school had many festivities they were sorry to miss.  But he begged.  He pleaded.  He won.  

Sirius had not been so lucky.  As the youngest, his family felt special obligation to not deprive him of the family tradition.  James, Peter and he had great fun making smooth comments about it to Sirius, who would glower and promise revenge.  But no one feared Sirius's revenge.  It was always more comical than horrible.  

"This is getting ridiculous," Peter snipped as they dodged a flurry of pre-Hogwarts girls darting out of the Great Hall.  The smell of breakfast was so exquisite, it had dragged them from their Saturday beds.  They had gotten lucky.  Not all the parents were awake and in the halls quite yet. 

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal!  I don't know why parents feel it necessary to follow their kids around like lost puppies.  There's nothing for them to do!  They'll be bored at the end of their first day, and they'll be stuck here for the next two weeks!  Anyone who would come this early would have to be stark mad." 

Remus smirked.  The smell of bacon and sausage wafted under his nose as they sat down.  He again appreciated werewolf smell.  But there was an odd odor in the air.  He sniffed it in concentration. 

James looked at him.  "What is it, boy?" he asked.  Peter laughed.  

"Smells like… perfume…" Remus frowned.  It smelled of roses.

"So? I'll bet some of those grandmums over there are wearing half the perfume in England," shrugged James.  

"I've smelled it before," Remus said as he tried to place it.  Then it was obvious.  With a look of sheer terror , Remus threw himself under the table.  

James grabbed a breakfast roll.  "Mr. Pettigrew, would you mind telling me why Moony has put himself under the table?" 

Peter stuck his head under.  "Remus! What are you doing?"

_"Shhhhhhhh!  I'm - not - here…."_

Peter frowned and sat up to look at James.  But in doing so, he came face to face with an all-too-recognizable figure standing before them, dressed to impress in her soft yellow designer robes.

"Berenice!" laughed James, enjoying himself way too much.  "What a pleasure to have you back at Hogwarts." 

"Happy Graduation," she said, beaming.  "I knew how much you all love me, so I thought I would come and support you."

"You got my invitation?"  Peter beamed. 

"I did! You were so sweet to invite me, Phillip." 

"Peter," he corrected, not at all offended. 

"Yes, of course.  Where is Remus?"  She was direct in asking.  

"Couldn't tell you really," shrugged James.  "You know him… disappearing behind closed doors, sneaking away unnoticed, crawling under tables….  I'm sure he's around here somewhere.  Probably right under our noses for that matter." 

Berenice looked bothered as she gazed around the Great Hall carefully.  

"Maybe he's sleeping in," suggested Peter.  

Berenice snapped to attention.  "You're his roommate," she said.  It was amazing what she did and did not know.  "Was he up when you left?" 

"Yes!" insisted Peter.  Remus hit him soundly under the table.  "ERR… No!  No, no, no.  He was asleep when we left.  Sleeping like a baby." He looked to James for support.  James was too busy trying not to laugh.  

"Well, perhaps I'll go catch up with some of my Slytherin protegees until he arrives…."  

She didn't bother to say "good bye."   Walking off as quickly as she had arrived, Berenice buried herself in the hugs and fake kisses of Slytherin seventh years.  

James lost it.  He just started laughing, and laughing until his side hurt and he had tears running down his face.  Meanwhile, Remus had reached up and taken his dinner fork and started jabbing it at him.  

"You are terrible," he hissed from under the table.  _"Why don't you just look under the table, Berenice!" he mimicked, _"you might just find some fresh meat!"__

James laughed even harder.  Lily came in to find him in such a state.  Grinning curiously, she sat down where Remus had been.  Pulling in her chair, she shrieked and scooted back.  "Something grabbed my leg!" 

Then Peter started laughing.  The two were calling attention to themselves as Lily looked under the table.  _"Remus?" she hissed.  "What are you-"_

_"Shhhhh!"_  he hushed her.  "Look behind you.   At the Slytherin table."  

Frowning, Lily turned.  She saw immediately.  She turned back to Remus.  "Make room," she said, as she ducked under the table with him.  

Berenice at Hogwarts never ended well. 

* * * * * *

Ana lay awake on her bed, staring dreamily out of her window.  It was very, very early in the morning- hours from sunrise, and she had yet to get any sleep.  More and more, Ana found herself lost in thought over LeBab Tower, the stretching turrets, and the quiet whispers of the world that seemed to flow through the corridors.  Crazy thoughts would enter her mind to go and visit- to go and see it again.  To sit in her chair and study the Anblicks listed on the pillar in the tower.  

_Crazy…_ she would always whisper to herself, trying to push the thoughts out of her mind.  But the white steeples of LeBab were like a drug- perhaps to be fought for a while, but certainly not something that she could stand up to for a long time.  Sometimes she would find herself sitting up in bed, on the verge of sliding out of the covers towards the door, yielding to the call of the Tower.  That night, it was that very call that kept her awake.  She tried reading.  She tried counting sheep.   But she lay on her bed, wide-awake, as if her roommates were making all the noise in the world in the deathly silent room.  

Strong, but not invincible, she yielded.  Her heart was pounding as she got up and dressed, but her nerves slept.  LeBab called her like her own mother, reminding her that breakfast was ready, or that time was running out.  _"You'll be late!  Hurry!"  _Quietly, she threw on a light cloak, and with one last look at the sleeping room, reading all of her roommates dreams to make sure they were asleep, she stepped out the door. 

* * * * * *

"Young Seer," said the wide-eyed centaur at the front gate as he bowed reverently, letting her pass. 

"Celisten domiv," she greeted him.  "I'll keep my cloak, thank you," she said as he reached for it.  She looked around, her eyes absorbing the scene as if she was scratching an itch months in the making.  "Are the others here?" 

"Yes, would you like me to send for them?" 

"No, just show me where the library is.  There is no need to disturb them." Ana's heart was beating out of her chest.  She couldn't help but notice how loud their footsteps seemed in the large, open hall.  Her eyes darted around, seeing if the others came to investigate.  She didn't want them to find her.  She wasn't even sure if she was allowed in the castle alone.  

The library was relatively easy to find.  The corridors were towering, wide and logical, unlike the narrow, twisting and ever-changing corridors of Hogwarts.  The door, to her relief, was not transparent.  Instead, it was curtained off with a large, white, velvet curtain.  A centaur standing next to it held it back for her, exposing a blinding light on the other side.  When Ana's eyes adjusted, she understood why.  

The room was long and triangular, meeting at a point easily 50 meters in front of her, at a large, open window.   That window faced east, drawing in the uninhibited sunlight, which was reflected off the floors, the walls, the shelves, the tables the chairs… every piece of furniture in the room, which was oddly made of…

"Glass…" Ana whispered, surveying the room, wide eyed.  

The centaur watched her with interest.  "Glass is uncommon at your institution?" 

"No," she laughed, still staring at the marvelous room before her, "not at all… I've just never seen a glass room…" 

"They don't make rooms out of glass?" 

Ana blinked, and looked at the centaur, who stared back with intrigue. "No…" she said slowly, "It's too fragile. You don't get out much, do you?" 

"Where would I go?" he asked blankly. 

Ana was going to suggest that the centaur see the world.  But as she turned back to the room.  It was so bright, so supernatural, and yet made her feel more alive.  The glass glimmered in the sunlight, so far from the level of the sea and so close grasping heaven.  And the centaur's question tugged at her shoulder.  _Where would I go?  "Nowhere more spectacular than this…" she realized, seeing that the world had nothing more to offer than the castle in which they stood.  Her father came to mind.  _

She wandered through a maze of short, round, pillar bookcase, holding books of the classics, poetry, and encyclopedias and every book she could ever want.  Making a mental note to find a way to bring Remus here in the future, she gazed upwards.  Some of the pillars stretched to the ceiling high above her, and were surrounded by spiraling, levitated glass plates.  She went up to one and touched it. It was immobile. 

"Stairs," she smiled, walking around the pillar, viewing the glass staircase in amazement.  She turned back to the centaur.  "Where do I find the records of the Devinon Seleum?" she asked. 

He pointed to a pillar towards the back of the room.  Ana went to it, and started climbing the glass staircase.  As soon as her foot touched the first stair, a railing appeared- thin and bright as a beam of sunlight, which by looking at it, was all Ana could guess it was.  Pure, solid sunlight.  She ran her hand along it as she climbed, letting the warmth spread through her like a hot bath.  She didn't have to climb far to find the books.  

There were many of them, but as Ana was looking for information on her father, she grabbed the last book. It was thin, but large, with a silver-sheet covering.  Across the front, written in intricately carved sapphires, read the words _Devinon Seleum, Omri Richard Anblick.  Opening it, she found herself staring at almost illegible, curvy, iridescent words.  "Written Centaur," she smirked.  But she had seen it before, written in every dream she had ever had, and between the lines of every book she had ever read.  It was like reading a poem, long forgotten.  After a short study, she understood it perfectly. She sat down on the glass stairs, and leaned against the pillar as she read.  She didn't even notice the centaur leave. _

_Omri Anblick: _

Born: January 7, 1931 in Stratford, England to Niklaus Otto Anblick and Almyra Regina Dumbledore Anblick. 

Ana stopped. _Dumbledore…_ She reread it at least a dozen times, smiling broader each time.  She went back through each of her encounters with him- when she first met him, him being a mentor to her…Besides feeling amazingly surprised and thrilled, she also had a great urge to kick herself soundly.  She read on, still laughing, and wondering if she carried the genes for her father's blonde hair.

Dead: May 13, 1964 at age 33 at the hands of Lord Voldemort in London, England, outside of the Leaky Cauldron.  

_Survived by: Hilde Renate Dierksmeier Anblick, wife. (Born June 29, 1938; Died September 4, 1973 at age 35). _

_            -AND-_

_            Ana Hilde Anblick, daughter. (Born May 3, 1958)._

_Circle Reign: Devinon Seleum (1949-1957)_

_            6th Guardian (1949-1957); never rose in The Circle_

            Left Circle to marry Hilde Renate Dierksmeier 

Again, Ana stopped. She reread the last part several times.  "That's not right," she whispered, frowning.

"No kidding," came a voice from below her.  Vespera stood out sharply in the lighted room in her inky black robes, hair and eyes.  "That's exactly what we said.  It wasn't right at all."  She moved to sit down in an easy chair, where she could recline and look up at Ana. 

Ana didn't stop to care that she could have been breaking rules by being there.  "He left because of some of the practices of the Circle." 

Vespera shrugged. "Depends on who you talk to.  Maybe that's what he said publicly, and maybe even to his own family, but deep down inside, we all know he was just looking for an excuse to get away.  To get married.  Selfish bastard." 

Ana glared, but ignored that comment. "Why would he leave to get married?  Couldn't he do both? What a ridiculous reason to leave." Ana's mind was turning as she dismissed the idea.

"It is ridiculous! I'm glad we agree.  But rules are rules.  He vowed to them, before the entire world of Seers, only to turned around and break away from them." 

The room seemed to dim as if the sun moved to pass behind the protection of cloud cover, though they were at too high and altitude for such to be possible.  A pit grew in Ana's stomach.  In many ways she had already known.  "Rules?" she asked quietly. 

Vespera looked up at her, not seeming at all startled.  "You still don't know, do you."  It was not a question.  Her eyes seemed to deepen, if that was even possible, as she shook her head.  "Kezia, Kezia…" she spoke under her breath as a sigh escaped her.  She looked very white, and very tired. 

"What rules?" repeated Ana, forcing patience.

The Guardian's characteristic edge returned.  "The rules of Guardianship.  The Creed of the Circle of Sight.  The vow that every True Seer must take after taking the Vows of Guardianship.  The ordination involves two parts: agreeing to those vows, and to the traditions of the Circle.  Two separate agreements, but one cannot survive without the other." 

"Tell me," she said, authority echoing throughout the room from her higher position. 

Vespera hesitated.  Her eyes unfocused slightly as if her mind were elsewhere for a moment, as was typical of Guardians.  But in a moment, she was back.  She spoke slowly and calmly.  "We can't get married, Ana.  It's forbidden of the Guardians to enter into a relationship of such a deep love." 

Ana had seen it coming and wondered why it had not occurred to her earlier.  "Why," she asked evenly, Remus entering her mind.  She could almost see him standing next to Vespera, staring up at her with his calculating hazel eyes. 

"You are young, but think about it.  Say you see your love is going to die in a tragic accident.  Wouldn't you want to stop it from happening?" 

Ana nodded honestly. 

"Of course you would," Vespera said, her own volume lowering, if only to gain some chill.  "But," she continued, "could you restrain yourself if you knew it was _fate?"  She paused to see Ana's wide-eyed reaction.  "It's not easy being a Guardian… knowing what must happen.…  I've watched you Ana.  I've seen you have to deal with the your friend's parents, and that young student…"_

"-Heidi Weathersby."  Ana wondered why no one could remember her name.

Verspera nodded.  "It was troubling, was it not?  Now imagine it was someone that you had given your life to.  Being in love can only makes it worse." 

"You make it sound like a weakness," she said, hardly audible.

"Indeed it is!"

Her mind swirled as she tried to come up with arguments.  "But, what about family.  It's the same thing, and you can't possibly deny Guardians the loving relationships they were born into." 

"No, we can't.  But we can save the family from needlessly increasing by limiting the actions of the Guardians." 

"This is absurd," Ana said, growing angry.  She snapped the book shut.  "Then how is it that Guardians have children, and pass on the blood and the legacy, and preserve the magic in this world?  The majority of _Devinon Seeleums before me were Anblicks.  That has to say something." _

"Yes, it does," her reply was simple.  "It means they followed protocol." 

"_Protocol?" The word was mechanic. _

Vespera paused for a moment.  "Have you ever noticed, Ana, that Guardians traditionally excel in every aspect of Magical Arts?  Have you noticed how powerful a witch Kezia is? I am? Kasek?"

Ana nodded.  She had always felt somewhat inferior because of their power. 

The Guardian's black eyes narrowed.  "Can't you see why that is?  Do you really think that happens by chance?" 

It couldn't be that easy, and Ana knew it, she stood as she put the book back, thinking madly. They couldn't marry, but they had to pass on the power.  They had to preserve the gift, and it involved power.  And it dawned on her.  The entire underside of the Circle.  "Guardians," Ana said shakily, pausing to reassess her conclusion, "Guardians are _bred." _

A broad, smile spread over her face.  "Kezia said you were bright.  It took her months to figure it out.'

Ana was not so thrilled.  "_Bred?"_

The smile continued.  "The power of the psyche crossed with some of the most powerful wizards and witches in the world," she said, spinning around slightly as if she were on display.  "Each guardian is matched up with a volunteer, and one child is required of them.  We can tell from birth, where the child will be led.  If it is not a guardian, another child may be had, if it is wished." 

"It can't always work.  What happens if it's not a guardian?" 

"Then it's not a guardian.  The Stars are left to provide another at a time of their choosing.  Even if that child does not have the gift, they carry the blood, and their child, or their children's children may be the next in the line for guardianship." 

Ana shook her head numbly.  "How is that different from marrying? Have a child to worry about? Have a husband? The love is the same." 

"The two types of love are different, but you are right that it is irrelevant.  But you also assume that the Guardian has an active role in that child's life." 

It made her sick to think about.  "Of course she wouldn't," Ana babbled as she explained it to herself.  "It's a liability." 

"See? It makes sense." 

But it did not.  Not in the moral way.  Ana descended the glass staircase, deep in thought.  

"The worst that could happen would be that the child would not be a seer, grow up in a luxurious household - because, face it, the most powerful witches and wizards are often the most affluent - and live a comfortable life.  The best case scenario is to have the child grow up in that same scenario, attend the best schools and join the Circle as soon as possible for an even better life."

"Even better life," Ana muttered, snickering slightly.  The visions of children, two boys and girl, playing with Remus on a country cottage on the sea pained her.  "What about the Anblicks? They just got lucky with the whole breeding process?" 

"Unusually so.  The last few Anblick-Guardians bred - as you call it - in the clockwork fashion I just described.  All of their first children were Guardians.  That is why enough time has passed that the hope of any other Guardian coming out the Anblick family blood and name is nearly impossible.  There are no Anblicks left, at least not in pure form.  You are the last, and will remain so, until you go through the process." 

"Who chooses the partner?"  Her skin crawled.

"The entire Circle votes on three candidates from which you will chose from.  The child and the partner will from then on carry the Anblick name, for the name will be more important than that of the partner."

Ana made her way to a glass chair and sat down.  She had a million questions, but none that lent themselves to the moment.

"So Almyra Regina Dumbledore never married my grandfather." 

"Not formally, but she was honored as a _De Devyirè Salaaeum,_ or -"

"-_'one chosen by Guardians,' " translated Ana._

"Did she every marry?" 

"No.  Most do not.  They feel it would take away from the divinity of the honor." 

Ana shook her head at the thought of divinity being in having an illegitimate child.  "And if I am to be admitted into the Circle of Sight, I will have to do this?"

"It's an honor." 

"You've had children?" 

"I had one.  He is not destined to be a guardian.  I held up my part of the deal.  Rules are rules, Ana, and they are made for a reason.  Unfortunately, they were rules your own father couldn't follow.  There he was, on business in Bremen, when he met and fell in love with Hilde.  Oh, there was no doubt that he was in love."  Vespera wore a rare, warm expression as she recollected it, but it darkened quickly.  "But he was bound by an oath to his loyalty to the Circle of Sight." 

Ana listened, hardly able to breathe. 

"And then… one day, he challenge the vow.  He tried to work his way around it," Vespera said quietly, her eyes downcast in horror, shame and sadness.  "Kasek and he argued for hours…Kasek refused to let him marry her." She looked up at Ana.  "He was right you know… Kasek… your father did take an oath…" She saw Ana move to speak, but she continued. "He was a very, very strong and powerful man, Ana.  But there are magics in the world that even he could not fight.  You should have seen the look on his face, Ana… whenever he spoke of her.  You see and admire the brightness and beauty of this castle.  It lights up your face like the snow-capped mountains on bright winter mornings.  But even that doesn't compare to your father's face when he spoke of Hilde…" she drifted off.  

"So he left the circle to marry my mom…" 

"He was a man of honor, I guess, in some respects.  Wouldn't start a family with her without marrying her.  So he searched for an excuse to leave the Circle.  Looked for anything to disagree with.  He found it- a simple and common deal, which he turned into stories of bribery.  He tried to cover up that he was about to break a vow he had sworn to.  He blamed it on us, calling us corrupt and unjust.  He thought we were 'playing God.'  Judging by the look on your face, that's probably the story you heard.   He walked out of the castle, the fool.  Away from all the world had to offer, away from power beyond imagination, away from billions of suffering people in need of his guidance, and most importantly, away from the protection that kept him safe from Tom Riddle's reign of terror." 

Daze hit Ana like the first lights at dawn.  "All for my mom…"

"He timing was perfect, of course.  Kezia was still at Hogwarts, and we were all watching her, just as we are watching you.  She was to be the Seventh Seer- to be the one who would complete the Circle, and let us all be united with power beyond our dreams.  Power to defeat Voldemort.  Power to take the next step in human history.  Power to end illnesses, and uphold peace.  But no.  Omri had to go and think of himself.  Omri just had to go back on his word. Omri had to hold up human history, just so he could have a wife.  Selfish bastard.  All the lives that could have been saved… and just because he-"

_"That is enough!"_ snapped Ana, frowning, her voice echoing throughout the glass room.  Vespera looked up, startled.  "He was my father! Don't you dare talk that way about him!" 

Vespera stood, slowly.  "He made a mistake.  You have to admit that." 

Ana glared, speechless.

"He turned his back on humanity.  I know it hurts to hear, Ana, but he _made a mistake, _and now you have the chance to make up for it_."  _

Ana looked at Vespera heavily.  She opened her mouth to say something, but then just smirked darkly, shook her head in disgust, and walked out of the library.  

_* * * * * *_

Although the sun had not completely broken the flaming horizon, the dawn sky was a murky blue by the time Ana had returned to the gates of Hogwarts.  Her mind was beyond rest and ease as thoughts flooded her mind.  Words kept coming…._traitor… mistake…fool… and the one that seemed to move beyond all others: _Father._  _

It was too early to be angry and too late to be passive.  But even before she walked halfway to the castle doors, they opened swiftly, and McGongall stepped out. 

"Miss Anblick!" she snapped, her voice mimicking the crispness of the early morning.  "Miss Anblick, where have you been? We've had the entire castle on alert because of you!"  

Ana stopped at the edge of the steps and looked up at the scowling professor.  "How did you know I left?" 

McGongall glared.  "You've had two attacks since you've come here, Ana.  We watch you like a hawk, whether you know it or not.  Apparently, that seems to have slipped your _sight.  Honestly, child! We thought you were kidnapped, or worse….  What do you have to say for yourself?" _

"I didn't think anyone would mind," she sighed, feeling the guilt of her actions dragging down her shoulders.  "I'm sorry, I just had to go…" 

"Yes, well when your classmates wake up tomorrow, you can apologize to them. Your little escapade has cost Gryffindor 75 points!  Now come along.  Dumbledore will undoubtedly want to have words with you as well." 

Actually, Ana had a few words she wanted to have with Dumbledore.  She walked up the stairway gracefully, but inside, more thoughts of her father whirled through her mind.  

He went against fate?  He wouldn't… 

It was a short walk to Dumbledore's office, but somehow, they managed to pass by most of the faculty (who deemed it necessary to glare disapprovingly at Ana).  She was relieved to find her way to Dumbledore's door, but what awaited her on the other side was nothing comforting. 

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his forehead rested in his hand.  He didn't look up when then entered, or when McGongall told her to sit (which Ana did obediently).  Dumbledore sent the Professor away with a wave of his hand, leaving the two to sit in silence.  He looked up at her as he leaned back in his chair.  His eyes were lacking in their usual sparkle, being replaced by deep, blue exhaustion. 

_Blue eyes…_ _Just like my father… just like me…._

"Explain yourself, Ana," he said heavily. 

Ana was quick to speak, and any "matter-of-factness" in her voice was completely unintentional.  "I went to LeBab Tower.  I wanted to look at the records." 

Dumbledore looked neither surprised nor relieved.  He just wore the same blank, tired expression.  "And it didn't occur to you to tell anyone?" 

"I didn't think anyone would miss me so late at night.  I was only gone for an hour or so…" 

A sad smirk played on Dumbledore's lips as he gazed at her quietly.  "You sound too much like your father, Ana.  He was caught once, going to LeBab.  He acted much like you…seeing little wrong in his actions…"

"No, sir… I see plenty wrong with what I've done.  I've obviously put the professors in a frenzy, and hurt you very deeply.  And I'm sure those feelings with catch up with me soon… there's just more important things on my mind right now." 

Dumbledore looked at her with interest. "Such as?" 

She frowned.  "Whether my father was a traitor or not…"

Dumbledore smiled down at his desk.  "Which member of the Circle have you been talking to?" 

"Vespera de los Santos… but the records say the same thing.  This may come as a surprise to you, but I guess he didn't leave just because he thought the Circle was becoming corrupt… he left because of-"

"Your mother," he smiled. 

Ana grew silent, slightly confused. "You knew?"

"I'm aware of the rumors." 

"Vespera seemed pretty sure about it…"

"Wouldn't she be?  The lives of the Guardians revolve around the Circle.  Your father leaving must have been something of a shock to them, do you not agree?" Ana was sill too stunned to agree.  "You have seen LeBab twice now.  Omri once told me of the intoxicating beauty of the place.  The legend says that it is so grand, that it's not a question of if anyone could withstand seeing it, but would anybody even try?  I have heard Seers who claim that it is the Gateway to Heaven itself." 

Ana thought of the centaur.  "There's nothing in the World that could even compare…" she looked up at him, her eyes blazing blue with the memory.  "No one would want to leave… not for anything in the world." 

Dumbledore smiled.  "Never underestimate the power of love.  There is no magic greater, stronger, or more absolute." 

"So he did leave for my mother?" 

"Honestly, Ana," he replied tiredly, "I do not know.  Your father was a man of many secrets." 

Ana smiled at him pointedly. "Something that runs in the family." 

He looked startled for a moment.  Ana watched as he stared at her with calculating eyes.  The longer the silence went on, the more Ana felt like laughing.  It wasn't everyday that the Headmaster was at a loss for words. 

Finally, she spoke. "My grandmother," she grinned, "has a most curious last name." 

"_Anblick is an unusual last name," he replied. _

"_Dumbledore Anblick, is even more unusual." _

He raised his eyebrows. "I rather like it." 

She sat back in her chair.  _Check.  "So why didn't you tell me?" _

"What?" 

"That you're related to me!"

He smiled.  It was still tired, and heavy, but more relieved than anything. "Almyra Dumbledore was my sister, and your grandmother.  I was Omri's uncle." 

"Which is why my mom contacted you, of all people, when I had that nightmare, the days before I came here…" 

"Indeed.  Omri and I were very close, dear Ana.  As were you and your mother, when he was still alive." 

"I knew you before Hogwarts?" 

"Yes, of course! You were very young, mind you," he chuckled merrily at the nostalgia.  "I used to take you and levitate you so you could touch the ceiling.  You would giggle so merrily… as if you were touching the sky."  He had his old hands raised, as if he were lifting a young toddler.

Ana just smiled as she listened, not remembering anything.  But her smile disappeared.  "Why did you disappear, then?" 

"I kept in contact for a long while… keeping my eye on you, ready to jump in the moment you showed signs of being a seer.  But, as you said yourself, the family is full of secrets.  Your mother didn't have the first clue until that night she finally contacted contact me.  I personally, though perhaps a bit prematurely, stopped searching for the signs.  Your mother told me to stop looking for things that she believed weren't there." 

"But you believed?" 

"I hoped." 

Ana considered this. "It's a curse, you know. To know what people are feeling and thinking… to be haunted by dreams every night of your life… to know the terrible things that must happen… and trying to convince people you know what you're talking about…" 

Dumbledore reached across the desk with an open hand.  Ana reached out to hold it.  "It's a terrible, wonderful blessing.  Few people have the ability to help others like you do.  Take Mr. Lupin, for example. You have helped him tremendously, thanks to your powers." 

Ana gasped, having momentarily forgotten.  "Remus…" She removed her hand from her great uncles, and stood.  "What am I going to do about Remus?" 

"In what regard?" 

She turned to him, her eyes wide with seriousness.  "I love him," she whispered.  "And, this is not just some teenaged girl's swooning, Uncle Albus…" Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully at this title.  "I'm serious, I can't leave him…" 

"Does he feel the same way?" 

Ana nodded, going pale.  "Being a Seer is in my stars… every seer- every guardian I've met has told me so…"

"And Remus?" 

"No one's said anything about him, except that I don't think he would be the Circle's first choice for the 'breeding' process…" 

"Have you looked yourself?"

"Rule number one of being a Seer… don't look at your own life; leave that to the others." She saw Dumbledore nod.  "All this time…" she said, sinking into her chair again, "All this time I've stressed over whether I should live up to my Guardianship and join the circle… All this time I've thought about me… how I would feel.. what I would do… I've never even considered how it would effect the ones closest to me….  I didn't think it would effect them at all!"

Dumbledore stood and joined her in front of his desk.  He took her hands in his, and stared deep into her eyes.  "So you know the power of love.  You know exactly the dilemma your father went through… but you're lucky.  You have yet to vow yourself to the Circle.  You haven't committed to anything yet." 

Ana gazed at him.  "I can't do it… I can't leave Remus.  If I have a choice-" 

"-And you do," he reminded her.

She looked at him, remembering the truth in his statement.  "-Then I can't," she said with resolve.  "I can't join the Circle.  I _won't."  Ana searched him for some sort of reassurance or blessing. But his face was blank and calm.  "Is that okay?" she asked meekly.  _

He chuckled, breaking his concerned look in a moment of amusement.  "My dear, it is for you to decide what is okay for your life, and what things you can live with and without." 

"Can I have your opinion?" 

"Do you value it?" 

"Very much." 

"Then I say, do what is right." 

Ana stared at him.  His eyes twinkled, knowing the vagueness of his answer.  She knew he wouldn't try to influence her decisions. That killed her.  

"Ana," he said, "You know that someone's opinion matters more than mine in this situation.  He's the whole reason you're in this predicament. I won't tell you what I think, but I can suggest that you talk to him." 

Ana's shoulders sagged in despair.  Easier said than done.  "But why didn't you tell me before?" 

"About the Circle? Or about me?" 

"Both." 

He pondered this.  "To be sure," he started, looking over his spectacles at her, as she reached his height, "I did not tell you who I was because you were to be under my watch for some time.  I did not know what kind of person you would end up to be, and for reasons of fairness, I felt it would be better to treat you as a student of this institution rather than a close relative.  I was afraid of you becoming too relaxed with the rules, and with your studies."

"And the Circle?" she asked quietly.  "You knew the whole time what my father went through.  And you let me walk into it." 

"I let the Circle train you in the ways of sight.  They have their ways, and I am not nearly knowledgeable enough to begin to tell you about their ways.  Even I only received on side of the situation, listening to Omri's frustration." 

Ana said nothing as she considered this.  

"I am sorry, Ana, if this has caused you unneeded stress.  But I still believe I made the right decision." 

"Then I believe you did, too," she remarked.  But her mind was elsewhere.  And Dumbledore could see that.  

"Your Grandmother, Almyra, used to have a saying.  _'Neglected words waste time.' "_

_"_And I don't have very much time anymore," added Ana, nodding.  

"Then go say what needs to be said, whatever that may be."  

* * * * * *

Remus paced in McGongall's office with the rest of the prefects, and James and Lily.  He couldn't relax.  Thoughts kept popping into his mind of Ana laying dead in some corner alley, or perhaps worse, in the castle, missed by the several searches.  

Lily watched him sleepily as he paced back and forth.  "I'm sure she's fine," she yawned, nestling her head on the back sofa cushion.  Other prefects looked on, some with annoyance, others with worry, and still others with support.  

"She's right," muttered Sirius as he leaned against the wall.  "She's a fine witch.  She can take care of herself." 

Remus stopped pacing, and looked at them. "Voldemort's after her.  She's weak in dueling.  If he got his hands on her…" His jaw became set, stopping his speech.

Peter (who had tagged along with them) was going to go put a supportive hand on his shoulder when McGongall walked in.   

"She has been found, alive and well," she announced to the group, her voice short and slightly tried.  A few people cheered.  Others gave exhausted, apathetic 'yays.'  McGongall continued, "I realize that there is no use in reminding you that your job as Prefects and Head Boy and Girl limits you to confidentiality, as most of school will 'mysteriously' find out what happened before breakfast.  But I would like to request that you show a little sensitivity to the situation." 

The group nodded as they marched out of her office. Remus lingered behind.  

"Where is she?" 

McGongall had dark circles under her eyes as she sank into her chair.  "With Dumbledore.  Has been for the last fifteen minutes." 

Remus nodded shortly as he turned to walk out the door.  He headed there immediately.  He had always enjoyed being a prefect.  It gave him the feeling that he had the power to do something good.  Not to mention it gave him the password to the staircase to Dumbledore's office. This particular day, it was some weird muggle cookie that he (and Ana, for that matter) was fond of.  "Oreo," he said, as the portrait flew open.  Ana was immediately on the other side.  He took a step back as he regarded her face.  It was tired, serious, and as she gazed at Remus with her deep, guilty eyes.  

Remus tried to speak but he just gave in and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.  "Bloody Hell, Ana.  What did you go and do…" She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before she gently pushed herself out of his arms.  

"We need to talk," she said, her voice slightly strained.

A pit grew in his stomach as words such as _expelled _and _dying_ came into his mind.  "What is it?" he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know. 

Ana grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor, to the main stair case, through more corridors, and up to her Divinations Tower.  They walked in silence, holding each others hands tightly.  She paused before her portrait.  He looked at her.  

"Aren't we going to go in?" 

She nodded.  _"Credyn," she said, as if honestly thinking about what it meant.  Together, they stepped through and sat down on the settee. _

Remus regarded her for a moment.  She looked older than usual.  Her hair was pulled back into a simple, loose pony tail, and he couldn't help but notice her posture- straight and formal, despite the bother of something on her mind.  Simply put, she looked like royalty. _So she should, he admitted to himself.  He smiled at her nervous face.  "It can't be that bad," he said, forcing himself to listen to his own voice.  "What's going on? Where were you last night?" _

He saw her cringe… a move he rarely saw from Ana anymore.  "You know how much I love you, right?" 

The smile faded from his face.  Conversations that started out this way never ended well.  "Yeah…" 

Ana brushed some of his bangs off his forehead with her fingers gently.  "And you love me too?" 

"You doubt it?" he asked, smiling.

She shook her head as she turned around on the sofa, and leaned back into his arms.  "I went to LeBab Tower," she said quietly. 

"What! This morning? Without telling anyone?" 

"I found information on my father," she pressed on, leaving his question behind.  "He's not regarded well… he left the Circle to marry my mother." 

"He couldn't do both?" 

He felt her shake her head.  "It's against the Guardian rules… no marriage." 

Remus felt his mouth go dry.  "Ever?" he whispered. 

"Ever." 

There was a long pause as the wheels turned in his head.  Slowly, he took her by the shoulders, and sat her up.  He just stared into her eyes, unable to find words.  And to his surprise, she smiled. 

"That was my reaction too, Moony.  It's also what helped me make my decision to not join the Circle." 

Thousands of things happened at once, though Remus appeared frozen for the aftermath of her comment.  A noise escaped him that mixed laughter, astonishment, question, denial, rejection and joy.  And the word that he spoke was simple, though he smiled, much amused.  "What?" 

"I'm not going to join the Circle." 

"Ana," he said, still laughing, sputtering his words, "It's not like you can just say _no to the Circle!  Look at what they're offering you… everything in the world, even _protection._  Protection you can't get anywhere else.  Ana, you have to join the Circle!"_

"But if I do," she said very simply, without distraction, "we'll never truly be together."  She was wearing a small smile and twinkling eyes that dimmed slightly.  "That is what you want, isn't it? Because I know that when it comes down to it, I don't want to play princess to the world.  I just want to be with you." 

He snuffled an outraged laugh in his throat, and didn't answer the question.  "There is _no way_ that you are going to give up LeBab Tower, and the prospect of saving the entire world from the evils of Voldemort for a poor, miserable life with a _werewolf, Ana!  There's no way!" _

Ana stared.  "But I love you!  You love me!  We-"

"It would be great for a while, Ana.  But once you leave Hogwarts, Voldemort's attacks will just get stronger." He stopped for a moment, realizing what he was saying.  Oddly enough, the words he never thought he could say, although he thought them often, flowed easily and calmly.  "And when he keeps hunting you down, Ana, and when you see the life I can't give you, all those things you passed up for the Circle will look very, very attractive."

"No! Remus, listen to-" 

"Listen to _me,_ Ana.  You will join the circle.  It's in your stars." 

She glared.  "How would you know!"

He smiled gently.  "I see it.  In your eyes, in your words and actions- you are born royalty." His face darkened.  "And I'm a dark creature."  He felt an odd pain in his chest- one that he hadn't felt for years.  Not since he had met Ana.  He knew he loved her.  He loved who she thought he was.  She never labeled him as a werewolf, never was uncomfortable talking about it… he was a person, just like anyone else.  Of course, James and everyone else felt that way too… but there was something more to Ana.  And as he stared into her eyes, he felt a coldness growing in him.  _Werewolf… something so pathetic that he couldn't even give her a normal life… _

And finally, despite everything they had gone through, despite all the troubles that they had worked so hard to solve, despite how much he loved her and needed her, despite the fact that no one would means as much to him as Ana, and despite the fact that he knew he was giving up his one chance to be with his soul mate; Despite all of this, Remus beheld Ana, the sunlight coming through the window, and he knew.  He knew.  He had to think beyond himself.  He had to think of the world, and he had to think of Ana.  He had to do what was right. 

"Ana, you have to join the Circle," he said quietly, searching his soul for any specific emotion.  

She would not hear it.  "Remus, I-"

"_Listen to me," he nearly shouted in a way that he never did to anyone, especially her.  "If I am the only thing keeping you from the Circle, then I will make this very easy on you.  I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ana, and I won't."_

"You're lying," she said coldly.  "You know that you are, and you know that I can tell.  Why are you saying these things?" 

"It's the _truth,_" he insisted fiercely.  But he would not look her in the eye.  "No more of this.  Voldemort is too strong, and the Caucus Resistance is too weak.  You are joining the Circle.   Go, stop Voldemort.  Help the world."   His voice shook with fury, though not at her specifically.  

Her blue eyes were wide as she gazed at him intensely.  "Moony," she whispered, leaning close to him and cupping his face in her soft hands.  "Moony, this is not how you feel."  

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER HOW I FEEL?" he exclaimed as he stood, swatting her hands off him roughly.  "Tell me! _What-does-it-matter? __Where do feelings come into this game you play with the stars?   They don't, Ana!  They don't at all.  You've told me that time and time again.  Fate is fate is fate, and __you are fate," he rambled furiously.  He avoided her eyes.  It almost seemed like he was some other person, and her eyes were his own true pair, watching his actions in silent horror.  But the words came, and he did not fight them.  _

"I love you," she said softly.  "And you love me.  Even now, I can feel it.  Don't you hear me?" 

"Don't I hear you?  Does this remind you of anything?" Just a few months ago, the roles were reversed.  Ana was the victim of the stars, and Remus, the star-crossed lover.  _"All that pain that you don't even know you feel yet," he spat, "All that pain will remind you of how you made me feel since the beginning of the year. So consider this your payback.  __I DO NOT LOVE YOU, Ana." _

At that, he turned on his heels and forced himself to flee.  He stormed out of the room, nearly knocking the portrait clear off of its hinges.  

* * * * * *

In seven years of attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James had never arrived at breakfast before the food was put out.  But neither he, nor Lily, Sirius and Peter, could sleep after the incident of the previous night.  All wanted to talk to Ana, but all knew Remus had first rights.  Therefore James was surprised when he found Remus sitting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, his face gray, and his hair sticking out at odd angles.  Sirius did not seem to immediately notice the eerie aura his friend wore.  Speeding up, he kicked him in the shoe, in a playful hello.  

"Did you find her?" Sirius asked eagerly.  

Remus did not give any indication that he had heard Sirius at all.  He did not move or speak.  

Sirius frowned and bent over, so that his head was at Remus's eye level.  "Hello? Mister Lupin?  Ana leave you senseless?" 

"Sirius-" started James, now very concerned.  

But it was too late.  In a flash, Remus was on his feet, and Sirius was on the ground, holding his jaw, and swearing.  The punch was so fast that it had hardly been seen.  

Before James could act Remus stepped up to Sirius and picked him up by the robes. But he didn't move to attack him again.  He looked exhausted. 

"Sorry," he said softly.  Brushing off his very stunned friend, he stepped around them, towards the Great Hall. 

All watched in complete shock.  

Sirius was not so forgiving.  _"Like bloody hell you are!" he hissed as he lunged after him, quite furious (and rightly so).  But James caught him. _

"Sirius!" he hissed.  "Something's up with him."

"Well it'll be worse in a few seconds, I promise you that," was the response as Sirius tried break free of his hold.  

"Knock it off!" growled James.  "Or I'll get Lily to put you under a paralyzing spell.  And she'll make it hurt - you know she will." 

Sirius considered this as he looked at Lily, who was smiled sweetly, despite the situation.  James knew that Sirius had more than once ended up on the bad end of Lily's wand.  He let go of his friend's robes.  "Let me just talk to him, okay? You can get you revenge another way."  

"-Yeah," piped up Peter, trying to find a place on the winning side. Sirius and James both gave him a look telling him that his comment did not help, while Lily chose to ignore it.  

Slowly, they all walked into the Great Hall.  It was empty, except for Remus, who was seated at his normal spot at Gryffindor Table.  James led them, himself very much wondering what should be said.  Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.  A voice echoed through the Great Hall.  

_"THAT IS PRETTY DAMN UNFAIR, REMUS!" _it shouted.  Their eyes went to the North Entrance to the hall, where Ana had just appeared.  She stormed over to him, her eyes ablaze with fire.  _"Payback?  Bloody Payback?  Remus, that it is the biggest bunch of crap I have ever heard-" _

Remus stared blankly down at the empty table.  Ana did not give him a chance to speak and James thought, by the look of him, that he probably wouldn't have had anything to say.  

"_We settled that weeks ago, Remus, and we moved on.  If you want me to join the Circle, fine.  But don't you lie to me.  Don't you dare lie to me about it, because you know that I can see right through them.  Grow a pair, you coward." _

A hand touched James's shoulder.  Lily and the rest had observed it, too.  Ana looked just about as volatile as Remus had just acted in the corridor.  Questioning eyes signaled Lily wanting to know if something should be done.  James shook his head, and listened some more. 

Remus finally spoke.  There was something very matter-of-fact in his voice.  "You lie all the time.  To your teachers, to strangers, and even," he paused to look directly at James, "your friends."  

Ana's flushed face turned white as a sheet as she observed his action.  Her mouth opened and closed a few times.  Finally she spoke.  "I know you're trying to make me angry," she said shakily, her voice lowering to the volume of common speech. "But you know as well as I do that anger doesn't make love go away.  You said it yourself.  I love you Remus.  I am not joining the Circle.  So if you want us both to needlessly be apart for the rest of our lives, then that's your decision." 

"My decision's made," he said stubbornly.  

Ana shook with a thousand emotions.  Her voice cracked, as she exited the hall, saying one last thing.  _"So is mine."_

The rest watched the scene in shock and horror.  And no one noticed the extra pair of eyes at the door in the far corner.  

* * * * * *

Ana threw herself on the settee in her divinations tower, sobbing as she dragged the throw pillow over her head to muffle the sound.  She was so sure he would have been happy to hear that she wasn't going to join the Circle.  But he had acted so unlike himself; it was as if it wasn't really Remus at all.  In her irrationality, three years of knowing him seemed irrelevant as she considered that perhaps it was the 'real' Remus.  This made her cry more.   Trying mirthlessly to convince herself that it was all some bad dream and that Remus really did love her did nothing but upset her more as she cried.  But the thing that hurt her the most, was the feeling- the longing- for something that she could not have.  _Never underestimate the power of love… She completely understood her father's choice…_

"Ana?" came a whispering voice from the portrait.  Ana had not closed the portrait completely in her rampage.  It was Lily.  

_"It's not fair, Lily,"_ she sobbed.  "_I never asked to be a Guardian…"_

She felt someone sit down on the corner of the settee.  "I know, Ana," she said, rubbing her on the back reassuringly.  "But I'm sure Remus will come to his senses soon." 

"He said he wasn't in love with me," she said, gripping the pillow tightly.  

"Well, that's a lie," said Lily silkily.  Ana peaked out from under the pillow and saw Lily and a box of assorted chocolates sitting next to her.  Lily smiled.  "Want one?" At first Ana shook her head and buried her face in her pillow again. "Oh come one," she coaxed.  "Chocolate will make you feel better… I promise." 

"I'll get fat."  Ana was proud of the fact that her body worked normally when it came to metabolic processes.  She was not like the guys or the really skinny girls who could eat the kitchen away and not gain a pound.  That and she did not feel like eating.  She just wanted to cry.  It was not even seven hours into the day and it was already a horrendously stressful.  

Lily laughed an odd laugh.  "You won't get fat off one piece of chocolate.  Chocolate and ice cream are scientifically proven to cure depression, even if it is temporary." 

Ana sniffed back a few sobs.  "I could just start drinking." 

Lily placed the box next to her head.  "Come on Ana, it can't be that bad.  I haven't seen two people so in love… well… ever. " 

Ana picked up the chocolate and examined its wondrously vague shape.  "What is it?" 

"It could be a lot of things," Lily smiled.  "Just cross your fingers and hope it doesn't kill you." 

Ana shrugged and popped it into her mouth.  The chocolate was sinfully delicious as it melted on her tongue.  As she bit, she held her breath, praying it wasn't filled with raspberry goo.  It wasn't.  Actually, it wasn't filled with anything.  It was just a shell.  And it tasted wonderful, making her feel perhaps slightly better.  Lily was looking at her eagerly. 

Ana shook her head, partially relieved.  "Just chocolate." 

Lily just stared at her hard. 

"What?" asked Ana.

But Lily didn't answer.  Ana could feel the chocolate slid down her throat as she swallowed.  She kicked herself for eating it.  She began to feel thirsty as she wiped some tears from her eyes.  The whole back of her tongue became sticky and dry and in trying to swallow, she could feel the dryness sweeping down her throat.  She sat up quickly, washed with horror. 

"Water," she gasped frantically, as all saliva evaporated from her mouth, leaving it nauseatingly sticky and dry.  She could have had all the sands of the Sahara shoved under her tongue for all she knew.  

Standing, she moved to speak again, but found that the odd clenching in her throat was beginning to constrict her breathing.  She turned to Lily with begging eyes.  "….._can't….. breath…."_  Breathing was still a choppy task as it always was for some time after she cried.  

It could have been helpful or harmful, but the look on Lily's face made Ana stop trying to breathe all together.  She smirked at her darkly.  "What's that, dear? I couldn't understand you." She sat back and crossed her legs, admiring her nails.  

Ana, in a sudden need for air inhaled deeply but was only able squeeze a tiny amount of air through her painfully constricted windpipe.  Her breathing squeaked and choked as she tried to gain more air, never for a moment taking her eyes of Lily's cold green eyes.  Swiftly, Ana, backed towards the portrait.  But Lily picked up her wand, and shut it with a wave.  Desperately, as her breath was cut off completely, Ana felt waves of panic wash over her as tears ran down her face.  She kicked and pulled at the portrait as her vision blurred and her stomach ached horribly.  Dizzily, she knelt to the ground, smelling the stench of death and roses.

"I guess that's just what you get for taking Remus away from me," Lily smiled.  "Silly girl… never learned the lesson to stay away from veela and death eaters?  Well you just provoked both." 

Ana rushed with anger.  _Not like this… her mind wheeled distantly as she rapidly lost consciousness.  Visions passed before her eyes rapidly.  Her father…mother… Remus… Dumbledore… all staring into a sky of dark stars.  It wasn't long before the dark stars consumed her, and she began to relax and let herself go._

The figure on the settee laughed mirthlessly as she went to the balcony.  "You need your rest," the cold voice hissed, carrying a hint of an accent.  "You sleep now.  I will take care of your _love…."  Only moments before the figure of Lily transfigured into a large raven and disappeared into the shining blue skies, she snickered.  _

"Lord Voldemort sends his regards."  

* * * * * *

Talking to Remus failed miserably.  They hadn't even gotten one word out before he stormed out of the castle, and headed for the Whomping Willow.   After careful planning, James and Peter went to pursue Remus while Lily and Sirius went to go talk to Ana.  It made the most sense; Sirius couldn't be with Remus for fear of Sirius getting his punch in.  And he was like Ana's brother, so Lily, on the mission of girl-talk, took him with her.  James was closest to Remus, except maybe Peter, but Peter, under Remus's rage, wouldn't be able to stand up to anything if he were left alone.  So the two went one way, and Sirius's followed Lily glumly.  

"I think he broke my jaw," he muttered. 

"Oh, he did not," snapped Lily, marching up the stairway and down the hallway swiftly.  

Sirius made a feeble noise in response, provoking Lily to make a comment pointing out his "baby-like" nature.  They discussed possibilities of what had happened.  Sirius suggested that Ana cheated on him.  Lily denied that immediately.  Sirius also suggested that he cheated on her.  Lily called him immature and decided it probably had something to do with choosing between him and the Circle.  

Upon reaching the portrait, Lily called out the password.  "Credyn." 

The door did not budge.  Sirius pushed on it a few times, but it was as solid as the brick wall on which it hung.  

"I don't understand," muttered Lily.  

"It must be locked from the inside."

Lily knocked, pressing her ear to the painting.  "Ana? Are you in there? It's Lily. Open up." 

"What about me?" hissed Sirius. Lily ignored him. 

Silence answered. 

"Maybe she's not in there," suggested Sirius in hushed tones.

"The door wouldn't be locked if that were the case," Lily whispered to him.  She turned back to the portrait.  "Ana, I know you're upset, but I really need to talk to you.  

" '_We'_ need to talk to you, " reminded Sirius, in mock offense.  

"Oh, hush," commanded Lily as she again received no response.  The two stood in silence for a moment.  "She has to be in there."

Sirius was firm.  "I don't like this."  

Lily agreed.  "Is there another way in?"  Both thought for a moment.  "We could try to get in from the balcony … I could levitate you up there, but …" 

Sirius cut her off by guiding her to the side.  Taking out his wand, he muttered a rather explosive spell, blasting the portrait in.  Both coughed through the smoke and embers.  

"Nice," she muttered as she stepped through.  Immediately, she tripped and fell, landing on the stone floor with a _'smack.´  Through the smoke, she could see a black form on the floor next to her.  _

It was Ana. __


	18. The Devinon Seeleum

Chapter Seventeen: 

"The Devinon Seeleum"

_…"Oh thank Heavens."…._

_…"Ana, do you know where you are? Do you know what day it is?" …_

Ana's eyes were dry and clouded when she regained consciousness, only to find Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey looking down at her.  

"Can you hear me?" the medi-witch questioned further. 

Before Ana could answer, another head came into view.  Sirius, looking as pale as Ana had ever seen gaped down at her in horror and relief.  

"…hospital wing…" she said, her voice cracking sharply in and out of an audible range. 

"You gave us quite the scare," frowned Madam Pomphrey.  "We found a box of chocolates on your settee, my dear.  Laced with suffuco potions.   Nasty business!  Highly Illegal!  Sucks all the mucus out of your trachea, bronchial tubes…mouth… longer it is left untreated, the more constricted your airways become until, as you probably know, you can't breathe, and -" 

" - That will do, Poppy.  Do you remember who gave you the chocolates?" asked Dumbledore gravely. 

Ana fought to remember.  She remembered being at LeBab Tower… talking to Dumbledore… Remus… 

"Remus," she said, her voice as airy as a cheap whistle.  Her heart ached.  

"Remus did this?" asked Dumbeldore, not hiding the surprise in her voice.  

"Couldn't have," said Sirius.

"No," Ana said, correcting him.  She remembered the chocolates.  Someone had given them to her, to comfort her.  She remembered. "Lily," said, frowning, as she looked up at the faces.  

Suddenly, Lily's face appeared over her.  "What!  I most certainly did not-" 

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "-She couldn't have either, I was with Lily the whole time after Ana left the table." 

Ana shook her head.  "Polyjuice potion… it looked like Lily." 

"Do you know who it was?" prodded Dumbledore with all the silent rage of a father.

Ana strained her mind.  But she couldn't remember anything more than someone who looked like Lily giving her chocolate.  She shook her head wearily, not even able to remember what the person said.    

Sirius turned away.  "Are you quite certain?" Dumbledore asked her.

She wanted to speak, but concentrated more on breathing deeper and deeper as the anti-poison potion worked its way through her system.  Madam Pomphrey answered in her stead.  

"Enough questions!" she scolded the elderly headmaster.  "Let the girl be until she catches her breath."

But Ana remembered one more thing.  It was almost a relief.  "Voldemort," she whispered, the word seeming to cut any other sound to dead silence. 

Dumbledore put an old hand on Ana's head reassuringly as he peered at her earnestly over his tiny spectacles.  He put on a convincing smile.  "We'll get to the bottom of this.  Rest now, and I'll be back later."  

Madam Pomphrey launched into a spiel about polyjuice potions and the suffuco potion used on her.  She also included the story of how she was found, telling Ana that she had apparently been without oxygen for around eight minutes, by all guesses, and all about the medical treatments that had to have been applied to her.  Ana listened with polite interest as her mind wandered elsewhere, to Remus, and to Voldemort's promised attack.  

* * * * *

Remus looked at her from the edge of her curtain solemnly.  For a while he didn't move or say anything, but just watched her looking out the window.  He didn't know what she was looking at or even if she was looking at anything in particular at all.  All he knew was the look that was in her deep blue eyes worried him and that there was nothing he could do about it.  The look was fear.  The thing that made him marvel was how he knew.   Her face was blank and calm, her breathing was normal, and most people would say that she looked tired, if anything.  But that's when Remus knew it was beginning to wear down on her. 

He had been best friends with her since about the time they met.  More than that, she was his girlfriend. He knew everything there was to know about Ana, and he was confident in saying so.  Sure, she surprised him every once and a while, but he knew her and knew her well.  She would never cry in public if she could help it- he himself could count the times he had seen her cry on one hand.  She got angry before she got scared, and when that happened, she would play it tough.  She was a brick wall, and most people knew it.  They held on to her for support; she was, after all, a born leader in more ways than one.  Remus himself didn't know if he could live without her.  She was the stability in his life.

But the things that always gave Ana away, as Remus would swear, were her eyes.  Remus had stared into them enough to see the differences in their movements when they were happy, sad, angry…  It was almost as if he could see into her soul.  No one else could accomplish that quite like he did.  He figured it was because Ana let him.  

And now, he watched her.  She looked lost in thought.  But he knew that was wrong.  She looked lost.  Remus imagined that scared her.  She was the one who had everything spilled out for her.  Now she had to make choices, choices that could change the rest of her life and the lives of others.  Choices that would determine her friends and her enemies.  Choices that, Remus concluded, would determine how long she lived.  And that scared _him._

"Hello," he said quietly as he stepped up to her bed.  

She didn't look at him.  "Hi Moony." 

He looked at her for a moment before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.  He hoped that she would let him say what he had to say. She turned to look at him.  

"Your face," she whispered, concern washed in her voice.  

He was glad it wasn't the anger he had seen in the Great Hall.  Touching the bruise that washed over his left cheek, he smiled slightly.  James to the rescue once again.  After heading to the Shrieking Shack, Remus had smashed many things to bits to release his rage.  When James and Peter showed up, they watched for a while.  Finally, James went and socked him soundly across his face.  It brought him back to his senses, at least long enough for them to talk. 

"It's nothing," he replied.  "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm being kept in the H-Wing for no good reason." 

Remus smirked.  "But you almost died!"

Ana shrugged. "But I didn't." 

For a moment neither moved as both said a lot of things that were previous mispoken in the silence between them.  Remus looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you had."  

But Ana's face remained blank, and her voice was bitter.  "Cause I'm such a good _friend_, right Remus?" 

Remus sighed.  He wasn't stupid, he knew this was coming.  And he couldn't think of anything more appropriate to say at a moment like this.  "I love you." 

Ana glared out the window.  "No shit." 

This wasn't the reaction he had expected.  He tried again, trying to change whatever he was doing wrong.  "No, Ana, I'm in love with you.  The second I heard something had happened to you, I sprinted right here.  I haven't left the H-Wing since you've gotten here."  He paused to take his hand and hers.  She looked at him, her expression calm but pained in the slight twitch of her eyes.  Eyes to the rescue, once more.  "I know I'm only 18, but Ana, I'm so in love with you it hurts.  It hurts to imagine that I caused you pain, and it hurts to imagine a world without you.  I love you, Ana.  The things I said this morning were horrible.  Please believe me, please forgive me."  There was a hazel desperation in his eyes.  "I love you." 

She nodded, with large, sad eyes.   "I know you do, Moony.  I've known for a long time." 

Remus hardly regarded her.  He was speaking so fast, he almost forgot to breathe. "You know I would do everything in my power to protect you, right?  Even if it meant dying myself?  Ana, I would do everything in my power to protect you, even if it meant being miserable." 

Realization suddenly washed over Ana.  "Remus, I-"

"-At first I thought that if you stayed in the castle, nothing could harm you- not even Voldemort.  After all, whenever you left the grounds, he would know.  It's like he's watching your every move, Ana…" he rambled on, unaware of her stares, or purposely avoiding them.  "But then, today, I realized that even Hogwarts, under the watchful eye of one of the most powerful wizards of our time…. Even Hogwarts isn't safe for you.  Nothing can protect you from Voldemort…"

Ana shook her head.  "Remus, please, le-"

"But there is, Ana… There is something that can and will protect you.  The Circle.  They have powers people hardly dream of.  Not even Voldemort can hurt you…" 

"I won't join the Circle…"

"You have to, and you will," replied Remus as if it were the simplest fact in the world.  "You will die, if you leave the Circle.  It kills me, seeing you like this.  All these times that you almost die… it's too much… I can't imagine living in a world without you, Ana.  And if I know that you're out there, safe, even if we're not together, then I'll be happy." 

Remus could tell Ana was holding back tears.  He moved to the bed and sat next to her.  "I do love you, Ana," he said, hardly realizing that his own voice was cracking.  "I love you so much.  But you need to go, live life to the fullest, be protected, and save the world.  It's what you were meant for.  It's in your stars."  

"You'll be happy if I go?" she asked, her voice hardly audible. 

"I'll be happy knowing you're safe." 

She paused, and shook her head. "I won't be happy." 

"But you'll be safe." 

"I'll be miserable." 

Remus pushed some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.   "You'll _die_, Ana," he sighed.  "Voldemort will kill you if you stay. He won't just give up." 

Ana was silent for a while, looking back out the window.  "You know I'm right," he said quietly.  Ana didn't say a word or even nod in acknowledgement.  She simply lowered her eyes.  _They always gave her away….  She knew. _

Remus watched her as her jaw set in resistance, and her neck and shoulders tightened.  Her watery eyes darted around in avoidance.  _ But tears still escaped, and rolled down her cheeks. Remus watched them- the way the sun hit her pale skin, it made it look like they were glowing; drops of diamonds against the face of an angel… Slowly, he reached out, and brushed her face with his hand, wiping away her tears.   Ana just sat up, and threw her arms around him.  _

"It's not fair…" she said, her voice choppy.  "I don't want this… I just want to be normal.. I want to stay with you, I want to be happy… "

He held her tightly, his own tears spilling onto her robes.  "You will be happy."  He tried desperately to convince both her and himself.  

"I love you!" she sobbed into his shoulder, squeezing him so hard that she was nearly choking him, but he didn't mind.  He was doing the same thing.  "I will always love you… I can't stop loving you."  

"Then don't.  I know I won't stop loving you…" he said, rubbing her back softly, just like he always did. He could feel her shaking her head.   "It'll be hard at first," he said, trying to keep calm, but feeling a knife stabbing his heart, "but you'll adjust.  You're one of the most resourceful people I've ever met.  You'll be okay, Ana, I promise." 

"I love you," she whispered again.  She would just whisper that from time to time as they sat there, holding each other.  Eventually, Remus retreated to the Shrieking Shack- a place where he was sure to be alone.  Ana would remain in the H-Wing until the evening, and even then, all she did was go up to her tower, sit out on her balcony, and just shut herself off from the world.  

Being in love is like that.  Lovers are in their own world.  And reality is a very harsh place. 

* * * * * *

When the stars brought Kezia Doppelle and Ana Anblick to their first meeting after the events of that tragic day, even a True Seer would have expected to see sparks, blood and tears.  But fate, as it often does, proved otherwise. 

Ana sat at her desk in her Divinations Tower, waiting for the sun to finish rising as she gazed on the last of her potions readings.  Her bare feet rested on top of the smooth mahogany furniture and she leaned back in her desk chair, somewhere between concentration, daydream, and sleep.  Distracted, she did not hear Kezia's entrance.  But she was aware of her presence immediately.  

"Ana," the blonde haired Guardian spoke first, "I just heard about the attack!  I cannot believe the stars didn't warn any of us.  Are you all right?" 

Ana did not look up from her book.  "Fine."  Even she could hear how disconnected her voice was. 

Purple eyes gazed at her with seeing concern.  "Are you certain?" 

"Yes." 

The elder hesitated.  "I heard it was a poison…."  She paused as she sat down across from her pupil.  Ana raised her demanding eyes from the book in her lap.  Kezia jumped for an explanation.  "It's just that, as Guardians… we should…" 

"Should what?" Ana's voice was low.  "Be able to sense poison?  Sorry if I was a little distracted."  

Kezia nodded, puzzled.  "You will learn to master your emotions with time.  What was so overwhelming?" 

Ana's eyes still blazed.  Hatred.  Anger.  Loss.  Defeat.  Rejection.  "I spoke with Vespera." 

Kezia's response was measured.  The setting of her soft jaw.  The raise of her narrow chin and the sink of her regal shoulders.  The widening and fierceness that brewed in her eyes.  But her composure remained untouched.  "And?" was her reply.  "What did you talk about?" 

"My father.  Marriage.  Breeding.  The Circle.  _Rules._"  Ana glared.  

"Rules…" replied Kezia with a whisper, her eyes sinking.  "This was not the way I wanted you to find out."  

"When were you going to tell me?" 

Kezia's own voice was distant.  "Soon.  Very soon…." 

The younger girl stood, leaning against the desk as she demanded answers.  "I was in _love,_ Kezia.  I _am in love!  How could you do this to me?" _

The elder remained quiet and composed.  "Would you rather have never?" 

"Have never what?" 

Violet eyes were raised.  "Loved?" 

Ana forced patience.  "I would rather have known about this _three years ago."_  

"I know," Kezia's reply was simple.  "I know you would have.  But you weren't ready for it. You weren't seeing from the world in.  You were seeing from you to the world.  You see now, don't you?  That there is a bigger picture?   You've seen the prophecy." 

Ana thought of the prophecy with scorn.  "Yes, I've seen the prophecy.  And I don't intend to break it.  The stars have shown us that the Circle will find the Seventh Seer.  And here I am.  I am still going to join the Circle."

Kezia looked greatly relieved.  

"But," Ana added, "that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it." 

Pity wore Kezia well, like a pair of sneakers broken to a foot for a perfect fit.  "You will be, Ana," she reassured her. "I promise you that."  

And Ana had no choice but to believe.  Or hope.

* * * * * *

_"No!"_ Kezia's voice echoed throughout the great hall of LeBab Tower.  "I said I wanted a _row of chairs, not a _circle_!" _

The days were counting down to the coronation.  LeBab Tower, never looked grander.  Centaurs and Seers fluttered around, setting up chairs and decorations.  The doves that had been rented in were cooing happily as they flew around the hall, stopping to perch in the gemflowers- huge, tree-sized flowering plants made entirely out of various gems.  All six of the Guardians scattered about throughout the room, trying to manage the skittering chaos. 

"Kezia, relax," sighed David as he started helping the centaurs move the seven chairs on the main platform into a row.  "The castle's almost done, and there's plenty of time." 

She looked like she was going to explode. "Plenty of time?  David, we have _two days." _

"David's right, Kezia," said Michael as he raised the banners onto the pillars along the sides of the room.  The royal crest of the circle rested in large, gold rings.  "There's nothing to worry about." 

"Except, perhaps, her blood pressure," said Tomas, as he helped him.  

"Yes Kezia, please no heart attacks," added Vespera.  "Then you would have something to complain about." 

Kezia moved towards her threateningly, but Kasek stepped in the way and gave her a look, which, needless to say, stopped her.  She turned back to the chairs, but froze before she got to them, and burst out smiling.  Everyone followed her gaze to Ana, who had just entered the room. 

Her dress was beyond incredible.  It looked, as Ana put it, as if someone had taken the waves of the ocean, and put it into a dress.  Her description was right on the money.  It was enchanted to ripple when she walked, the colors of deep blue and gray swirling like the sea.  When the light hit it, it reflected off onto the ground and the chairs around her, just like a swimming pool.  It fit beautifully over the curves of her body, from thin straps over her shoulder down to her ankles, where she wore matching shoes.  Against her pale skin and sparkling blue eyes, there couldn't have been a better dress anywhere in the world.  

"Look at you!" squealed Kezia with delight.  She glanced at the centaurs who accompanied her, and nodded.  "This is the one.  Definitely." 

Ana shrugged.  "I doesn't feel like I'm wearing anything…" It was a true statement.  The dress was long, and covered most of her body. The neckline was low, but not too low.  The material, however, was so lightweight, it made James's invisibility cloak seem heavy.  Ana wasn't sure what it was, but it was finer than silk.  Much finer. 

"That's the point," smiled Kezia, as she circled her, still grinning.  "It's absolutely perfect…" 

Ana shrugged again.  "Don't you like it?" asked David. 

She looked startled and smiled weakly.  "Oh, it's a lovely dress… thanks again for doing all this for me…" 

Kezia grinned at her.  "We're basically your family, Ana.  We take care of each other." 

"More or less," added Vespera. 

Ana's smile faltered slightly, but she regained her confidence.  She put on a convincing smile, and nodded.  "This one will work." 

"Good," replied Kezia.  "Now go and change.  I want to talk to you about rehearsals." 

Ana nodded and left, escorted by the centaurs that attended her.  

As the others turned back to their work, exchanging excited smiles, Vespera looked after Ana solemnly.  

* * * * * *

Ana changed gently, terrified of ripping the dress that easily could have cost ten times the amount of all her school supplies for all her years at Hogwarts.  She hung it on a hanger, and placed it gently on the glass fixture against the wall.  She was in what Kezia described as "her own cubicle."  Ana would have described it as her own palace, but she guessed how one viewed the towering ceilings, white marble walls and pillars, doming windows, and soft, blue-gray furniture, was a matter of opinion. 

At the end of the room was a large desk, with a white, cushy desk chair.  Ana sat in it, spun it around, and stared out the window to the mountain valley below.  The openness of the castle and the vacant environment that surrounded her made Ana feel very small in a way she was unaccustomed to in such a place.  Loneliness and nerves shot through her as she thought of Remus.  She wondered what he was doing, thousands of miles of away.  She wondered if he was thinking about her in the way she was thinking about him.   There were ways of finding out- she was a guardian, after all.  But she didn't dare look.  She couldn't think about him.  All she had to do was make it through the next few days…

"I've seen that look before, Ana," said Vespera gravely as she walked into the room.  Ana spun around in her chair, looking perplexed. Vespera, though her eyes flashed in slight amusement, did not smile.  "You know what I'm talking about." 

Ana stood, and bent to pick up her shoes, which had been kicked off in the middle of the room.  She slipped them on.  "We should be going- Kezia wants to talk about rehearsals." 

"Kezia needs a break," Vespera, leaning against the doors.  "She works non-stop, you know.  She has to, to keep her mind off of other things." 

Ana looked at Vespera questioningly.  "What are you talking about?" 

"I said I've seen that look you were wearing before, Ana.  I saw it on Kezia, when she was your age."  Ana stared at her blankly.  "The look where you're trying to convince yourself and others that you really are happy.  You're a fairly good actress, young one, but even though I can't read your mind, your stars, or any of those infinitely helpful things, I can still see it."  Ana's heart seemed to freeze, but she kept a blank face.  "You don't know too much about Kezia, do you...  She came from a poor family, which made things worse as far as protection goes… From Voldemort of course.  She wasn't under the protection of the circle yet…"  Vespera mumbled on nostalgically.  "She was so eager to come and join the circle.  It was all she could talk and dream about for years, until all of a sudden, during her Seventh Year, she met someone." 

Ana listened intently.  

"She was, of course, devastated by the fact that she had to leave him.  They had fallen in love, very, very quickly.  For a long time, she considered just not coming to the Circle at all," said Vespera quietly, monitoring Ana as she spoke. 

"What made her change her mind?" asked Ana, trying to act casual. 

"Common sense," she said firmly.  "She was in danger for every moment she wasn't under the Circle's protection.  And even if she did live with him after she joined the Circle, Voldemort probably would have just gone after him if she even thought to use her powers against his dark reign.  If she came here, she would be safe, and her powers could be used for the greater good."

Ana gazed down at the white and gray marble floor, as she heard the door shut.  She looked up to see Kezia glaring at Vespera, who looked up calmly.  "My business is my own, Vespera," said Kezia sharply as her violet eyes flushed with fury.  "You would be wise to remember that." 

"Remember what I told you, Ana," said Vespera as she stood and walked out.  

Ana looked up at Kezia searchingly.  While her face wore an expression of pity, something about her posture reflected what Ana could only guess was sadness.  With her hair tied back into an elegant braid, and her long, flowing purple robes, Ana couldn't help but sense how tired and old she was, even though she wasn't even thirty years old.  

"How long did it take you?" Ana asked, "-to get over him, I mean." 

"Not long," she shook her head slowly.  "We keep you busy here, and especially with you being the seventh seer, I think-"

"-Do you ever see him?"  She didn't mean to interrupt. 

"No." Kezia moved to sit down on the sofa, and motioned for Ana to do the same.  "Ana, let me give you a little piece of advice.  Just be strong," she said as Ana sat, "and do it.  No one's asking you to not love Remus, but instead, take the love you have for him, and concentrate it on everything.  Concentrate it on the world.  Love and help everyone, Ana." 

"How did you know about Remus?" 

Kezia smiled.  "Remember who you're talking to.  We keep a very close eye on you here, but I think I'm the only one who saw Remus." Ana slouched back on the sofa, taking comfort from the throw pillow she was hugging and letting Kezia believe she was the only one who knew.  "It's hard to not think of yourself, isn't it," added Kezia.  "But you musn't.  You're obligated to your stars, now.  Try to make the best of the situation." 

* * * * * *

It was different from the last time they parted.  Months ago, Ana left him without saying a word.  Now, with just a pair of days until his graduation, Remus had all the answers that he could ever want.  It helped that Ana was hardly around - business at LeBab kept her very busy.  More help came from his friends.  They had been with him since the beginning - the beginning of Ana and the beginning of his Hogwarts education.  And they would be with him after they left Hogwarts.  

James was tapping his quill nervously on the broad oak table in the Gryffindor Common Room.  Books and parchment were strew about in a disorganized fashion that only made it more difficult to study.  Remus could live in a dump, if he wanted, but in certain situations, organization helped him concentrate.  And the sound of repetitive tapping of quill on wood didn't help either. 

"James?" he muttered, only looking up with his eyes.  

He looked up and read his expression.  "Sorry," he muttered as he put his pencil down and stretched, sending popping noises from his neck and shoulders.  Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his tired eyes.  "I don't know how much more of this I can take." 

"It's just one more exam.  Then you'll be done with tests forever." 

James smiled at the thought.  "That's a beautiful sound, isn't it?  Done with tests forever?" 

"You'll still have to take the Appirition Test, and a whole bunch at the Auror Academy."

"Yes, but those I actually care about!  Honestly! Who can deal with these questions… '_if a Cornish pixie and a dementor were approaching each other at their maximum velocity, starting from a distance of 550.32 meters apart, how long will it take for them to meet?'  This is ludicrous.  Defense Against the Dark Arts is a bunch of hogwash."  _

"You realize you're going to be an Auror?" 

James frowned.  "I don't expect to be protecting the world from an encounter between a Cornish pixie and a dementor."  

"You never know," shrugged Remus, turning the page of his own DADA book.  

"I suppose that would be interesting to watch though," James muttered, distracted by his need to stall.  

Remus smiled weakly into his book.  He couldn't even imagine.  Dreaming and creating pictures of ludicrous things didn't seem to have a place with him.  He had dreamt once.  Now she was gone.  What was worse, she was gone and still there. 

James kicked him under the table.  "How you doing?" he asked, his chin jerking up slightly.  

"All right.  Few more pages to memorize and then I think I'll try to sleep for a bit."  'A bit' was no exaggeration.  Remus turned to notice the clock snoozing in the corner.  It was just after two o'clock in the morning.  Their exam was at seven-thirty.  

But it wasn't what James had meant, and Remus knew it.  

"You want to talk about it?" James prodded, not having to explain his question.  

Remus shook his head, still staring into the book.  Despite himself, he spoke.  "She's one in a billion." 

"That she is."

Remus shut his book.  Studying was futile.  Looking up at his friend, he wore a tired, but steady gaze.  "I know," Remus said with a yawn, "I know.  You knew this was how it was going to be.  You saw this coming a long time ago."  

James couldn't help but shrug.  "Don't think it makes me happy, Moony.  I feel for you and Ana."  

"While you've got an engagement ring waiting for you at home?" grinned Remus, folding his arms across his chest.  "I hardly think you feel for us."  

Opening his mouth to speak, he shut it and shook his head.  "I don't have an engagement ring," he smiled.  

"Don't need one…" Remus retorted with a grin.  "You can't honestly tell me that you and Lily aren't basically engaged." 

James laughed.  It was hard to miss the gleam in his eyes, even in the dim room.  "I'm not going to say a word," was the only response he came up with.  

"You don't need to," jabbed his friend. 

James's expression changed gradually.  He glanced down at his book briefly, only to meet Remus's gaze in the end.  "Neither do you.  I can tell you're hurting." 

Remus shrugged.  "Not much I can do about it.  She has something that she has to do.  She'll be safe that way."  

"And you wouldn't be able to keep her safe otherwise," James reminded him gently.  "None of us would have been able to.  It's the best choice." 

Remus nodded again, not saying anything.  He stood, gathering up his books and parchment.  "I'll see you in the morning."  

"Goodnight," James said, returning to his studies.  

* * * * * *

It was strange.  Both were doing better than they had ever expected.  Though they thought about each other constantly, both knew what was right.  Defeating Voldemort was right.  Curing diseases was right.  And even though their love was right in so many ways, it could not stand up to the others.  

It happened quickly.  On one of the long stretches of corridor that lined the courtyard, Remus and Ana met.  They had seen each other from opposite ends, and slowed their steps.  Everyone else was in one place or another, leaving them and the sunlight of the corridor.  

Maybe it was the look on their faces, or their postures.  Perhaps Ana was speaking into his mind.  But if someone were to have seen the sight, it was as if they had walked down the hallway and met each other for one purpose.  Their pace quickened at their proximity, and they walked directly into each others arms.  Nothing was said.  Perhaps nothing needed to be.  But the two held each other, Ana's head buried in his chest and his in her long, dark hair.  They stayed like that for only a moment before they stepped back, gave each other another glance, and walked in their separate directions.  

The next day, Ana would leave.

* * * * * *

"You ready?"  It was a loaded question. Ana glanced to her possessions packed away in her open trunk to her overnight back on the floor at her feet.  The room looked bare.  Several girls shared it, but that day, all girls would be heading for a new life.  Ana looked at Lily, who had come down from her bedroom to see her off.  It was the crack of dawn, on the day of graduation.  

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.  In trying not to shake, her torso tensed as they stepped out of the room.  Ana only carried her cloak and her overnight bag; her trunk would be delivered to LeBab Tower later that evening.  They walked in silence for what turned out to be a very short journey.  Before Ana had a chance to soak in everything that was happening, she was standing on the stone steps of Hogwarts, looking out on the lawn before her.  Lily was at her side, and they were not alone.  James, Sirius and Peter were leaning sleepily against the railing at the bottom of the stairs.  Near them stood Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, looking very awake for the hour, and by them, Professors McGongall, Stickupas, and Professor Holman - the new and completely untalented interim Divinations Professor.  (Ana made Dumbledore promise to hire a new professor for the beginning of the next school year.)  

Standing on the first step was the elderly headmaster himself, wearing beaming eyes as he regarded her.  "It's not every day we have a True Seer at Hogwarts," he said.  He took her hands in his.  "You will be sorely missed."  

Ana did not want to cry.  She smiled tightly.  "I will be back, Uncle Albus.  You know I couldn't abandon my family."  

"And you will always have a place here," he added.  "Your family will never abandon you."  

A squeeze of the hand and kiss on the forehead and Ana stepped from the man who shared her blood.  Stepping down the stairs, she found herself facing the professors.  

"Good luck, Ana," Professor McGongall said with a smile.  

"You can still study potions," said the grizzly Professor Stickupas, "…in your spare time, that is."  

_"Celste demiv,"_ the divinations professor wished well in Centuar so poor, it was nearly unrecognizable.  

Sighing, Ana returned the phrase, both greeting and a farewell. "Celisten domiv."  She smiled and nodded to the professors.  

Next the Lupins.  Their son was not with them.  Mr. Lupin's face was grave.  Ana did not get a chance to see his female counterpart; she was enveloped in a hug before she could get a glimpse.  But Ana could tell that she was crying.  She patted her on the back.  "It'll all work out," was all Ana could think to say.  When she was released, she shook Mr. Lupin's hand as he put an arm around his wife.  

"So long," he said, his voice very much like Remus's.  

She turned away from one sadness to face another as she came to her friends.  Sirius, like the selector of the shortest straw, went first.  His dark eyes hid behind his long curls.  "You will visit, right?"  

"Of course," Ana said, fighting the heartbreak that lynched onto her as she viewed his normally playful face, now downcast in sadness.  "Probably sooner than you'd like!" she added, forcing a smile.  

James was next.  They stared at each other for a moment, recalling the events of the past year numbly.  An infinite number of things could have come out of his mouth.  Suggestions, advice, criticisms, apologies.  But all that came out was a hug.  And it was good enough for her.  Remus had told her that in his talk with James, he had used a memory charm on him.  It wasn't something he was proud of, but James had gotten the idea that Ana had lied to him about his parents.  Now that idea was no more.  And Ana was content to hug him, for the time being.  It was probably the most genuine help she could ever give him, anyway.  Wherever Mrs. Potter was (-for Ana had found some peace from her since the ordeal with Heidi Weathersby), Ana figured it was what she wanted Ana to do all along.

Lily joined their hug.  "We'll see you soon, then?" 

Ana nodded.  "As soon as I can."  

"But you'll owl us, right?" Peter asked.  Ana's heart wrenched.  She had almost forgotten about Peter.  

"Every day."  

He smiled, but his lower lip trembled slightly.  "Then what are you waiting for?  Go save the world!"  He hugged her, and she hugged him back, perhaps a little harder than the rest.  "You'll always be my superman," he said to her.  Ana took a breath to steady herself, reminding herself fiercely that this was just like any other trip to LeBab, and that she would be back soon, and all these good-byes were unnecessary.  But as she hugged Peter, she glanced over his shoulder.  The lawn stretched out behind them, to the iron gates, and into the rolling hills around Hogsmeade.  Beyond Hogsmeade was England, flat, rolling, high and low. Beyond England, the ocean, and the continents, and each continent housed its own world of people.  There was a world to save, as Peter had so aptly pointed out.  Ana pulled out of the hug and looked around at the people who had gathered to see her off.  

"Have a great graduation," she said, smiling brightly, if just for show.  "You be good," she warned Sirius with a maternal eye.  "No pranks.  This is serious."  

"It's a very Sirius Affair," he agreed, grinning with sad eyes. 

Ana shook her head and suppressed a groan as she put down her bag and put on her winter cloak.  The June morning was cool enough that it didn't suffocate her too much.  

"The wards are ready?" Dumbledore asked Remus's father.  He nodded shortly.  Flipping open the pocket watch that hung from his robes, he spoke.  "Raise the barriers."  

"Yes, sir!" came the reply from the watch.  Ana had been briefed on how stepping off grounds would be a security risk, as Voldemort could pinpoint the day she would be leaving and await her on the other side of the grounds.  She knew this wouldn't happen.  Voldemort was at a loss.  But she did not deny Dumbledore's insistence that the Department of Wards and Protective Charms assist in escorting her off the grounds.  Every ward they could think of was placed around the gate.  Even, as Ana had checked for guilty humor, a bullet deflector. 

The group watched, wide eyed, as fog began to roll in from the fields around them.  It never entered Hogwarts property, but mingled thickly around the gate.  Mr. Lupin would escort her to there.  Her cloak fastened securely, she nodded to him, and he motioned for her to walk beside him.  She forced herself not to look back at her friends, and concentrated on the haze before her.  

Mr. Lupin was silent most of the way.  But he finally spoke, his voice somewhat agitated.  "I would like to apologize on behalf of my son.  He should be here." 

Ana could not think of a time when she needed Moony more.  But she would need him for the rest of her life.  "No, he shouldn't," she said quietly.  She glanced at her bodyguard briefly.  "It would just be harder on both of us, and we both know that." 

"He really does love you a great deal," Mr. Lupin insisted. 

"I know," she acknowledge, "and I love him just as much." 

The middle-aged man nodded.  "He knows." 

The approached the gate, the black iron standing out sharply from the gray fog.  Ana stopped.  She glanced at the man next to her, wondering if he was going to go through first.  

"There are many Aurors on the other side of this gate, so if you see a shadow, do not worry," he informed her.  

Butterflies flurried in her stomach as she nodded.  She must have let her expression slip because Mr. Lupin spoke again.  

"You'll be perfectly safe.  There's nothing to be afraid of."  

Ana glanced back at the castle, a long distance away.  She could still see everyone standing at the door, tiny figures watching steadily.  She glanced back at the gate.  

"You remember how to get there?" Mr. Lupin asked.  

Ana nodded.  

He paused, assessing her.  "You'll be all right," he said gently.  As Ana stared into the fog, he reached into his pocket and brought out an envelope, neatly folded and firmly creased.  "My son wanted you to have this."  

Ana looked from the envelope to Mr. Lupin.  She took it in her hands, feeling Remus in every inch of the paper.  Even if he wasn't there, she felt him with her.  Her gaze on the fog became calmer, and Mr. Lupin opened the gate for her.  

"Go on, then."  

And Ana went, stepping through onto the path that she could not see, and apparated away.  

* * * * * *

The next thing she knew, Ana was being welcomed in the foyer - if it could be called such - of LeBab Tower.  The fortress took its affect on her.  She felt more at ease, more at home.  All six guardians were there with bright, excited eyes.  The seven regarded each other with silent anticipation as they stood at the mouth of the corridor that led to the main tower.  Come nightfall, they would all go there, and see what they could see.  But not yet.  

Preparations began in a frenzy, it being afternoon at Lebab, though dawn in England.  The ceremony would begin at nightfall, and there was much to be done.  Centuars busied themselves preparing a bath for Ana.  Afterwards, she was placed in a sauna for a short while of relaxation.  Then came the dressing.  A seer renown for his eye for fashion design (-the very one who had designed Ana's ocean gown-) arrived from New York City to assist with Ana's hair and makeup.  Seers and Centaurs were at Ana's every beck and call, offering her food, massages, and anything else that she needed.  Each time, Ana said that she needed nothing.  But just when she thought she was more content than she had ever been, she thought of Remus.  

As soon as she had a free moment, she read the note.  It summed up their situation completely, in a way only Remus could convey.  

_" Hearts__ exchanged in three year's time,_

_              I'll keep yours and you keep mine. _

_              Me, behind my mortal eyes_

_              You, in gazing at the skies,_

_              Together we shall dream of when_

_              Life shall be what it had been._

_              No more to be torn apart,_

_              But cherishing each other's heart,_

_              Dreams that end not, and where my_

_              Love for you knows no, 'goodbye.' "_

_                                                - RJL_

She kept the note in the only place she could think of, placing it in her silver shoes.  It felt awkward, but she needed Remus with her, and it was as close as she could get.  

Finally, the last few minutes before the ceremony had arrived.  Ana stood in the library, secluded from the flood of visitors, watching guests arrive through a gap in the white curtain.  Elegantly dressed wizards and witches grazed into the great hall in droves, murmuring amongst themselves, mingling, and swooning over any Guardians they could find.  

_Brown-nosers, _Ana sniffed, shaking her head. It was shameless.  

She could see Kezia standing at the opposite side of the corridor, dressed in a fascinatingly attractive lilac gown.  She smiled and waved to various people, but was most interested in talking to a small, old woman with enormous white, frizzy hair.  Ana recognized her immediately as Professor Pyrre.  She saw Kezia point towards the library, and both of them turned to look.  Kezia shook her head as she spoke- Ana could tell that she was telling Professor Pyrre that she couldn't see her until after the ceremony.  But after Professor Pyrre smiled and went into the Great Hall, she saw Kezia staring directly at her through the small gap in the curtain.  She excused herself from the crowd politely, and walked over.  

"You okay?" she asked, moving through the curtain cautiously, not letting the crowd catch a glimpse more than they were permitted.

Ana nodded, shakily.  "That's a lot of people." 

Kezia put a comforting arm around her.  "You'll do fine.  Remember the prophecy.  It's supposed to be.  Many have been through this before you." 

Ana nodded, taking this all in, but just feeling even more nervous.  "Right." 

Kezia smiled her reassuring smile.  "Go find Michael.  He's supposed to be out here- he's probably still in his cubicle." 

Ana nodded.  Kezia walked out of the curtain first, looked around, and then motioned for her to follow.  Ana did so, and ducked down a nearby corridor to Michael's room.  It was a large room at the south end and bottom floor of the castle.  Although relatively easy to find and access, it was seemingly further away from the Great Hall than the others.   Ana was therefore surprised to hear voices coming from inside his room.  With his door slightly ajar, Ana watched listened in the shadows. 

"I'm sure you have gotten plenty of propositions by now, and I fear that I am too late," came a strange voice Ana had never heard.  Ana peaked in to see an old man dressed in formal robes.  Michael was straightening his tie in front of a mirror.  

"Actually no, no one has approached us yet.  Most people are smart enough not to.  Stars are stars.  We interpret them, not work against them." 

"Of course, of course," smiled the old stranger darkly.  Ana could feel the tension radiating off of him.  "But we are both in league against Voldemort, are we not?"

"Most certainly." 

"And with the completion of the Circle, it is expected that you will find a way to stop him?"

"With the completion of the circle, there will be many things to behold.  Stopping Voldemort will be easy. I would imagine we could have it done by the end of the day." 

"Then, say, when you finally figure out how to stop him, why not let my administration take care of him." 

"If it's convenient, I will certainly consider it," replied Michael calmly.  

"So many people, Mr. Blake.  So many people die at the hands of such a terrible man… you would think that a faster solution would be most agreeable."

"Ah," smiled Michael, turning and shrugging innocently, "but to go against the stars?  What if the stars say to let him live for another five years?"

"Then I say give the stars a reason to change their minds," he smiled in return.  

"Oh?  What kind of reasons would change the minds of the stars?" 

"I'd say there are about seven million reasons," replied the old man, reaching for his suitcase and opening it towards Michael.  Ana couldn't see it's contents, but she could easily guess. 

"British Pounds?" he asked.  The old man nodded. Michael sighed.  "This is the greatest Dark Lord of our times.  You think seven million pounds is going to change the stars?" 

"What would you suggest?" 

"At least ten million pounds, plus the possibility of more due to competitors.  There are a lot of people who want credit for the capture of Mr. Riddle, Mr. Johanson."

"Well, now, Mr. Blake," laughed the old man nervously, "I can assure you that we have the resources to support your requests, provided you have proof of any such… competitors.  "I'll tell you what.  Why don't I leave a million here with you now, no strings attached, just so you can think about it." 

Ana watched in disgust as he put the money down on the desk in large divided wads.  A small pit of fear and shock ran through her as she observed this.  And she could imagine her father, not too much older than her, seeing the exact same thing she had witnessed with guilty, opposing eyes.  Ana knew exactly why her father left the Circle.  

With a step of boldness, she shoved open the door and walked in.    The two men turned to look at her.  The elderly gentleman stared in awe and resignation as Ana approached. 

"Is this her?" he asked Michael.  He looked back at her. "Yes, yes, It must be! Such blue eyes!" He fell to his knee as she approached.  "The rumors of your beauty hardly do you justice, Devinon Seleum." 

Ana was unimpressed.  She glared at Michael.  "What is it?" she asked innocently waving her hand towards the million pounds on the table.  

Michael smiled his usual, cheerful smile.  "I'm so glad you're here!  You can have your first lesson on how we do business."  He seemed proud of his doings.

Ana was astounded by his straightforwardness. "_Bribery?"_ she gasped. 

"Oh, no no no," laughed Michael.  The other gentleman chuckled at his lead.  "More of an auction, really.  We can _see great things, Ana, but rarely are we the ones to fulfill them.  It all comes down to men like Mr. Johanson here," he said, acknowledging the man who was still kneeling, and watching with intrigue. _

Once he realized he was staring, he stood, and bowed.   "A very pleasant coronation to you, Devinon Seleum.  And I hope you, Devino Ambrox, will consider my offer." He backed out of the room and closed the door. 

Ana stared at the million pounds in disbelief.  

"It's hard to imagine what people will do for fame and glory, isn't it," sighed Michael, turning back to straighten his comb-over. 

Ana pondered this before nodding in agreement.  "It's hard to imagine what people will do for money," she said quietly, an effect that only amplified the anger in her voice.  

Michael turned around, startled.  "Well, how do you expect us to make a living? We don't have normal jobs, Ana.  You think this castle appeared out of thin air?  This is the way it works.  It's been like this since the Circle was organized."

"You're going against the stars, Michael," she said, standing a little taller.  "You promised that man that regardless of what is in Voldemort's stars, you would give him an immediate answer.  You of all people should know how dangerous that is." 

"And you, of all people, should realize that I've been in this position longer than you, and I know how it works.  Don't you want to see Voldemort dead?  Heavens, Ana, he killed your parents!" 

"Yes, Michael," she said patiently, "as it was written in the stars."

Michael sighed.  "It's the way we work, Ana.  I expect the coronation is going to start any moment.  We'd better get down there."  

Ana's mind was racing as she watched him walk swiftly from his office.  She followed.  _I can't be part of this… it makes everything a lie! My father was right.. he didn't leave just because of my mother.. they were playing God.. They ARE playing God…."_

But Ana knew the will of the stars.  She was to go and be in the Circle- the prophecy had said so.  She replayed the prophecy over and over in her mind.  Her star was surrounded by a ring (or an eye) of six stars- it was pretty straightforward. But something was missing.  Something had been overlooked….

"Ana!" hissed a voice.  David was waving towards her frantically.  "Hurry up! We're about to begin." 

Ana rushed over, her mind still racing.  '_I'm losing Remus to break the will of the stars for money?  But I'll be protected…great things could come to the course of human history… it's in my stars….'_

Kasek approached the group, carrying seven small, flat boxes.  Each one had a label.  _Devino Srysi… Devino Emyr…Devino Masna…Devino Ambrox…Devinon Nyla…Devinon Lys Ome… _Devinon___ Seeleum… _

Kasek handed out the boxes accordingly.  Ana took hers and opened it.  She nearly dropped it in surprise.  It was a dazzling blue sapphire molded to a shape of a star and surrounded by tiny, yet exquisite gems… some aquamarine, blue topaz, and what Ana could only imagine were small diamonds.  It hung on a silver chain so delicate, Ana could hardly feel it under her fingers. 

"Your crown," smiled Kezia.  She had already put hers on.  It was identical to Ana's except that it was shades of purple.  Ana had seen the crown long ago, when Kezia had visited her for the first time.  "Let me help you with that," she smiled, as she took the crown from Ana's fingers and clipped it neatly into her hair, leaving the sapphire star to suspend on her forehead.  There was a mirror inside of the box, which Ana held up.  

"You look remarkable," said David, giving her a squeeze on the shoulder.  

Ana was speechless, her mouth hanging open as she closed the box, and looked at her reflection in the towering mirrors on the back of the doors of the great hall.  She did, in fact, look outstanding.  The dress, the shoes… her hair pulled back into soft, elegant curls… a diamond necklace so enchanting, no thing or being of this world (let alone an 18 year old girl) should ever worthily lay eyes on it …and the crown, resting on her forehead as if it had always belonged there.  "Wow…" she breathed. 

"It's fun being queen of the world, isn't it?" giggled Kezia, who was positively beaming.  

But a sound of trumpets from inside the great hall signaled the beginning of the ceremony.  Ana, coming back to reality, paled.  "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" she repeated softly as she freaked out.  

Kezia took her by the shoulders, and stared into her eyes.  "Relax.  You're royalty.  Royalty doesn't fret.  I'll tell you everything you need to do telepathically.  You'll be just fine." 

"_The First Guardian, Devino Srysi," came the booming voice of one of the centaurs.  Kasek straightened up, and stepped through the doors into the great hall.  _

Thoughts flew through her mind. She knew, that as soon as she stepped through those doors and accepted her crown, all chances of her being together with Remus were gone.  

"_The Second Guardian, Devino Emyr." David straightened his bright emerald crown as he stepped gracefully through the doors.  _

And as soon as she accepted her crown, she would be part of a two-faced organization.  

_"The Third Guardian, Devino Masna._"  Tomas raised his head, placed his arms behind his back, and entered the great hall.  

But if she didn't accept the crown, she would be at the mercy of Voldemort. 

_"The Fourth Guardian, Devino Ambrox."_  Michael almost tripped as he moved towards the door, giving Ana a smile and a pat on the back as he passed. 

Even worse, if she walked away from this right now, she would be denying her duty, the prophecy… the stars…millions of people could miss out on the things she could do…She would be no better than the Circle…

"The Fifth Guardian, Devinon Nyla."   Vespera made no move to stand up straighter as she moved into the hall, her arms folded in front of her. 

"You doing all right?" Kezia asked, watching her carefully.  Ana smiled and nodded.  

But the prophecy… something was missing.  

"_The Sixth Guardian, Devinon Lys Ome."  Kezia gave her hand a squeeze before walking through the doors like she had been born to live the life of royalty.  _

A wash of fear suddenly flooded over Ana, as she realized that she was alone.  Dumbledore wasn't there, Remus wasn't there… her friends were probably just packing their things… But how could she justify going against the stars? 

The trumpets grew louder as two centaurs opened the doors for her.  She saw the long isle stretching down the great hall to a small stage set up for all the Seers.  All of them stood, and looked at her, the ones who normally smiled were doing so brightly.  Tomas, Vespera and Kasek just regarded her with blank expectance.  They waited for her at the end of a blindingly long stretch of people, some of whom were beginning to turn around to look at her. 

It had to be the prophecy.  

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Honored Seers, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, The Seventh Guardian, Devinon Seeleum."  

Ana felt her feet move forward, as her head rested tall upon her neck and shoulders.  

_"You're doing beautifully," _Kezia spoke into her mind.  "_You were born to do this."_

Ana was replaying the prophecy in her mind, trying not to be distracted as people stood when she passed, and bowed low.  _Six stars… the eye… the seventh in the middle…they would find the seventh star…_

Her heart beat faster … faster … faster, the closer she got to the podium.  What was she missing?  There was something key that she was missing.  Rapidly, she went through her book of symbolism, trying to come up with another explanation.  But all she could remember was "the simplest explanation is usually the right one." 

_The Circle would find the seventh star… it would be brighter and more powerful than the others…_

Almost shaking, Ana climbed the stairs to the stage, and took her place next to Kezia.  

"_The hard part is over," she said into her mind.  __"Relax." _

Ana stared at the crowd of people staring at her.  There were easily fifteen hundred people there, all staring at her.  She could see them smiling to one another, whispering and nodding, as if Ana were a bride at a wedding to be admired. 

Kasek motioned for them to sit, which they did in one smooth movement.  Ana and the rest took their seats as well. 

"Friends, colleagues, and fellow watchers of the stars," he began, "it is a grand day in the history of our people.  Today, for the first time in nearly four centuries, the Circle of Sight will be completed, seven True Seers strong." 

A rush of applause spread throughout the hall.  Ana could feel the excitement in the air.  But in her mind, she was focusing on the prophecy.  '_What am I missing?'   She could hear the advice Kezia had given her on so many occasions.  _"Just see…_" _

"Great human achievements have been caused by such an event as this," he continued as photographers took pictures, filling the silence with bright flashes and soft 'clicks,' "And we expect this to be no different.  Ana Anblick, the Devinon Seeleum, has already shown great promise.  She possesses an excellent talent for sensitivity to human thought and emotion, a keen eye to detail, and clairvoyant, telepathic, and matchless powers.  In addition," he added, a small smirk on his face, "she learned the entire Centaur language flawlessly, in two days." 

An awed murmer spread through the crowd as they erupted into thunderous applause.  Ana tried not to be distracted. _The Circle would find her…surround her…see her… It was in her stars.  She would be a Guardian.  _

Suddenly, Ana froze.  _She was a star…she was a guardian… but…  "My star never joined the rest of them…" she whispered. _

Kezia looked at her.  "Did you say something?" 

Ana never got a chance to answer.  

"Without any further to do, I give you, Ana Anblick!" announced Kasek, leading another booming applause.  As Ana stood, and as she did so, the audience rose to their feet immediately.  Looking out, Ana saw women sobbing joyfully and even some grown men wiped tears from their eyes.  Parents were holding up their children to get a better look at her and some were whistling between their fingers.  

And as Ana stepped up, and Kasek took his wand to administer a voice amplifying charm on her, she couldn't help but fell like she was going to pass out.  

"As I hold the position of First Guardian," began the Kasek, as the crowd quieted down, but remained standing, "it is my duty, honor, and extreme privilege to name, Ana Anblick, if she will accept the title, as the official Seventh Guardian."  He turned to her, his silver eyes as sharp as steel.  "A Guardian is set above by the stars to be one who protects that which is most sacred.  The stars will, from the voice of Gna'adig himself, guide the lives of humanity here on Earth until a time of Greater Good can be established.  Until then, as a Guardian, your position will be to protect and ensure the fate of the world, as the heavenly messengers show it to us.  Your job is to be a servant of the stars and a friend to the people, easing pain and suffering, acting as a diplomat in times of need, a role model to seers everywhere, one who uses her powers for good, not evil, and most importantly, one who follows the stars first, before and beyond all other Earthly things.  For this too, shall pass away, but the stars shall rule supreme." 

"The stars shall rule supreme," concurred the hall of seers in bold unison. 

"Ana Anblick, do you accept this position and title?"

Ana looked around and took a deep breath.  "I accept the title as the Seventh Guardian." The crowd erupted into a roaring applause that stretched on for nearly a minute.

Kasek turned to the crowd, smiling brightly.  "The stars are kind to us, and it is a blessing that the True Seers, the Guardians of Fate can operate in a world and location dedicated to the mission of the stars without fear of their lives.  For there are those who are blind to our ways, and seek to destroy what they do not understand.  But not even they can overrun the supremacy of the Heavenly Hosts, and they cannot touch us.  Now, to the Charter of LeBab, to which end we are guaranteed protection, diplomatic immunity, and everything required for our protection."  He turned back to Ana.  "Ana Anblick, do you, as the proclaimed Devinon Seeleum and Seventh Seer of the Circle of Sight publicly declare to abide by the Charter that has guided the Circle for the past twelve hundred and twenty seven years, agreeing to abide by the rules and regulations presented to you before this ceremony, and to keep the sovereignty of the stars and Circle supreme as long as your life shall allow your reign? And to this end, do you accept the Charter of LeBab, the rules and regulations of the Circle?" 

Ana's heart ached.  For a moment, she thought she was going to pass out.  But something stopped her.  It was a voice, clear, calm and soothing.  Her father was with her. 

"_Credyn__."_

Ana smiled.  _Trust.__ Believe.  Standing a little taller, her head held up high, she stared Kasek dead in the eye and stated simply, "I regret to inform the Circle and their witnesses here today that I do not intend to abide to the Charter of LeBab."  _

A disruptive murmuring shuddered across the crowd. 

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Kasek, removing the amplifying charms.  

Ana grabbed her wand and replaced the voice amplifier.  "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could explain.  All seers make mistakes.  As much as people don't want to admit it, Guardians are no different."  The crowd became louder and more agitated.  

Kezia stood and removed the charm.  "Ana, what is going on!" she demanded.  

"The prophecy.  You read it wrong.  It is in my stars to become a Guardian.  And the Circle was supposed to find me- which they did.  But my star never became part of the Circle.  My stars say I'll be a guardian. They never say I'll join the Circle."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ana," Kasek growled.  "What do you think?  That six guardians are wrong, and you're right?" 

Ana thought for a moment. "Yes. And it's a damn good thing that I figured this out," she hissed at him.  "God forbid I get stuck in such a crooked organization.  Charging people money to better them.  Changing the stars… How absurd!" 

"It's no different than any other business," replied Michael, standing and joining the circle.  The crowd was getting more and more restless. 

"It is when you change divine providence to make a better profit, Michael.  You are playing God, and I will have no part in this.  I believe that Guardians are good for the world.  They can better society.  But _seven… seven guardians… that can only bring evil.  Too much power is a dangerous thing, and I will not be the one who assists in going against fate." _

"You're just like your father, Ana," grumbled Kasek with mounting fury.  

Ana looked at him pointedly.  "Thank you, Kasek."  At that, she walked down the stage and out of the hall, with mortified stares as the only resistance.  

The six watched as she retreated down the long isle.  Kezia called for the centaurs to bring her back, but Kasek denied it.  

"Let her go," he said darkly.  "She'll be back, once she realizes what she's done." 

"She's signed her own death warrant!" Michael nearly shrieked. 

"She most certainly has," Vespera replied, the very, very small hints of a smile on her downtrend lips. 

* * * * * *

By the time Ana had apparited back to Hogwarts, the students had already left for Hogsmeade to catch the train back to London.  She stepped up the stairs, the small train of her gown dragging behind her.  Part of her was frightened… she would spend the rest of her life living in fear.  But part of her was very much relieved.  

She walked through the deserted corridors, running her hand along the wall.  She could almost feel the excitement of the students, who were on their way home.  As she stepped in the shadowy footsteps of other students, she could single out emotions, and know where they were…what they were doing.  All this she received as a blessing.  She would bless others through her gifts.  

Someone had once told her that it wasn't the situation in that made fate, but what came out of that situation.  And this is what came out of her being a Seer.  Or was this what came out of her father leaving the circle? Was she the middle of a chain reaction or a beginning?  Ana suspected she was both.

As she climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office, she smiled.  She smiled at the thought of what she was going to say to Remus, to her friends… to the press, which most assuredly would hunt her down.  As for Dumbledore, she already knew what she was going to say.  

"Come in," came the reply from his office.  He stood at the surprise to see his grand niece standing in front of him.  He smirked.  "What have you done now?" 

She smiled.  "I did what was right."  She sat down carefully, trying not to rip the dress.  She suddenly found herself giggling mercilessly.  "Uncle Albus, I think I've really screwed the Circle over…." 

He smiled.  He offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted. "Indeed."  

"But it was never in my stars."  

"And you're happy," he added, smiling at her smile. 

"I'm relieved, but that's not important.  Stars come first." 

"You've never read your stars." 

"I just know."

"Your father used to give me that same answer when I asked how he did what he did was right.  _I just know…_ the mystery of the Seer… _how_ do they _know?_"  

"Just have faith, and know that I know things you do not," she told the Headmaster regally.  He raised his eyebrows at her, somewhat impressed, somewhat humored. 

"So then you will be in contact with Charles Crouch?" 

Ana smiled.  "No." 

She managed to surprise him.  "No Caucus Resistance? No Circle?" 

"Just the stars," Ana replied.  She was surprised at her own calm.  But in the long run, she would be safer with the stars, who know what would and should be.  

"And Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. 

"You asked my father that same question, long ago." She could almost see them sitting in a situation much like this, but considerably more bleak.  

Smirking slightly, he leaned back in his enormous chair.  "A long time ago, yes." 

"And what did he say?" she asked.  

"He said," Dumbledore recalled, "_Voldemort?  Whatever will be, will be.  It's not for me to decide what will happen.  Stars, Uncle Albus.  The stars will decide, and so be it.  I fear neither death nor Voldemort._" 

Ana smiled.  She could hear the same voice that had whispered in her ear saying those exact words.  "A wise man." 

"A strong man.  Something that runs in his bloodline." 

If Ana was at all unsure of her decision, it was only known to her.  "Uncle Albus, may I ask you something?"

"Only if you think this old man has an answer."  

She gave him a contradiction look before setting her face in a serious manner.  "Now that I've made up my mind, what was your opinion?  The one that you would never tell me… Who's right? The Circle or the Caucus Resistance?"

He pondered this for a moment, swirling his tea around in his teacup.  Finally, he answered. 

"Correct actions come from the heart, my dear." 

"Both organizations believe in their causes very much." 

He smiled.  "They most certainly do." 

Ana blinked in confusion, and waited for him to say more.  But he never did.  Not even years in the future would he ever say whose side he was on.  Every once and while, Ana would try to trick him in to telling her.  But she never could tell.  It didn't seem to bother him one way or another that she had denied the Circle and still refused to join the Resistance.  He seemed content knowing that she was happy, and that she did what she felt was right.

"So what of you, and Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked later, after they had finished their tea. 

Ana rested her head on her arm on his desk.  "What do you think?" 

"I think as I have thought since the day that you stepped into this world.  I think you should go and be happy." 

She smiled.  Life had been unkind in many ways.  The passing of her parents, the situations that passed with the Circle… the situations that were yet to come.  But Ana could still smile.  She would be free of Hogwarts, and free in the world.  Though it would be far from easy and a close friend of impossible, she would fight.  She would live.  And she would follow her Uncle's advice. 

"I think so too." 

* * * * * *

_Omri Anblick looked down at his daughter, who now slept soundly in his arms.  She was so young, but he could see her future as clearly as a picture book.  He would be proud of her.  He was already proud of her.  But he prayed for her understanding.  Her understanding for what would happen to him, what he feared would happen to his wife, and most of all, the things that would happen to his little girl. Softly, holding her tight, he kissed her forehead.  As gently as he could, he snuck out of her bed, monitoring her as she slept.  He moved to leave, but he stopped at the door and looked back at his daughter. He whispered across the room. _

**_"Twinkling star, hold on tight_**

**_For much will come this dreary night._**

**_Much to be lost, Much to be won_**

**_Before the morning's rising sun,_**

**_When darkness is blinded by the light_**

**_And all night's wrongs are put to right._**

****

**_"Remember life has much to lose_**

**_And sometimes, love, you're forced to choose._**

**_Love or Life, which will it be?_**

**_If forced to walk, walk blind or see?_**

**_For you might shine the whole way through,_**

**_But storm clouds will catch up with you. _**

****

**_What do then, star, will you run? _**

**Stride toward the safety of the sun? **

**_In the end, love, do be brave,_**

**_For the end is not the grave. _**

**_With Eastern Star, it will be won._**

**_But hold on child, night's just begun…_**

**_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_**

**_How I wonder what you are_**

**_Up above the world so high,_**

**_Like a diamond in the sky._**

**_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_**

**_How I wonder what you are."_**

****

****

****

****

****

***** The Beginning *****

****

****

Author's note: Next Chapter


	19. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
If you are reading this, you have reached the end of my first fic, Domino One. Thank you for your support and reviews. Understand this: I am extremely busy and hardly have any time to write. This is unfortunate, as writing seems to be one of my few vents of stress, and I hardly have any time to do it. Sometimes, my passion to write is outweighed my exhaustion, laziness, or annoying bouts of writer's block. But it is your reviews and support that keep me going. So that you for 1) making me finish my fic, and 2) taking time to relax.  
  
Domino One began with Harry Potter Role Playing Game (RPG). No dice, no user manuals. just a bunch of people from a variety of age groups just wanting to have a little fun. And the more the story developed, the more I wrote. Soon, my character, some nutty American girl named 'Ana Anblick' became a deep, complex character. Two years of (obsessive) thinking led to where we are now, and I am not done yet. You have just read part one of the Anblick Saga. It will be a trilogy (God willing), when I am through. At the end of Domino One chapters, I would promise a chapter out "soon," or make what turned out to be empty promises about an update in "one month," "two months," etc. I can only laugh when you ask me when the next fic will be out. I don't know.  
  
Tentatively named Midnight, I will be writing the next fic in one unit, and none of this posting-a-chapter-when-I'm-done-with-it business. I've written myself into too many corners already, and it's just smarter to do it that way. Furthermore, Order of the Phoenix will more than likely shed some information on the relationship of the Mauraders, and the character of Lily. If JK Rowling goes in the direction that I think she will, I can probably tell you that my next fic may not be canonical - meaning, that I may write it with only the information we have at the end of Goblet of Fire (e.g. if we find out Peter is a transvestite in OoP, I will probably write my fic using the character of Peter that I have developed, not JK). So that's just a warning.  
  
About the symbolism in this fic, and I assure you, it is there. Basically my fic is a horribly embellished Bible story, which you may not understand until the next segment. But if you read carefully in Chapter Fourteen, and you investigate the development of places/characters in a way that I don't expect you to, you may see it for yourself.  
  
In closing, stars be kind, especially to those who have worked with me to create this monster of a fic. For those of you who don't know, Ola, who is getting married in a week, has been my source of reassurance and advice before many chapters were posted. She also is the original creator of Berenice, and whose model of Remus I used for my fic. So hats off and thousands of praises to her. To my good friends in Louisiana, thanks for the encouragement, keep writing, and stay away from alligators, ya'll. To Ashely, Vespera, and Aaron, wherever you are, HP forever. Tessa, Lyz, Soon- to-be Dr. Karen, Jaderising, Krissy, Stephanie, Elusive Kat, Marvoless, Kiki, Twinkle Toes, Eleanor Branstone, Dracar, Belle, Rikka, Jess, Brasenia, Frootloop, and "Disturbed Dreams," and anyone who I've missed, I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Sine Nomine *She who damns proofreading*  
  
PS. If you're looking to read more by me (*snickers at the thought*), I will be posting some short non-fiction essays on fanfiction.net. Check out my user profile to see what's up. 


End file.
